A Thief's Legacy
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: They call it the 'Scouring', the Great War between humans and dragons. I laugh and laugh at how grand they make it sound. It wasn't anything like that. It was a damn tragedy, with the eight heroes as the pawns. There were tears and blood, and lots of pain I wish I never experienced. My name is Hilda, Master Thief, friend to the Eight Heroes of Legend, and this is our bloody legacy.
1. Chapter 1) The Thief and the Healer

Chapter 1) The Thief and the Healer

* * *

 _Men and dragon used to live in peace. A peace forged in wisdom, that lasted many generations. But that's all gone, now. Humans suddenly declared war on the dragons, after the dragons slaughtered an entire human town, right down to the child._

 _It's been almost seven years since then, and there's no end to the Great War in sight. Countries have dissolved, every city for itself. The Church disappeared, scattered and gone, devoured by the war. Everywhere you turn, there is someone mourning, and someone dying._

 _They say humans are winning the war. But if this is winning, I'm not so sure if the end is going to be worth it._

* * *

"Hilda!" Not listening. "Hilda!" Still not listening. "Hilda, I know you can hear me!" Nope, I couldn't~ "Hildegard!"

"Don't call me that, Ely!" The retort was instant, as was my whirl and glare. Ely, somehow my best friend, was smirking smugly at me. "Ugh, why are you following me?" I complained, crossing my arms. The bustling market made my fingers twitch in anticipation. "You hate being in the market."

"I hate the wandering hands some of the shoppers have," she corrected instantly. I sighed at the reminder. Ely was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long wavy blond hair, and kind blue eyes, with a gentle smile as her default expression. Today, she had a white dress Maron made for her, which just added to how ethereal she looked. "But I hate you stealing more." Ugh, not this lecture again!

"Ely, how do you expect the kids to eat?" She winced and her head drooped. Thanks to the Great War, food was scarce, even more so for orphans no one cared about. Honestly, they had been scavenging through garbage before Mika managed to fast-talk some people into giving us an abandoned farmhouse just outside the city. And there were more orphans every day, thanks to Sheryl actively making patrols to find them here. "I'd rather they not go back to starving."

"But the garden has been doing nicely." Yeah, it had. Surprisingly so, actually, considering none of us knew what we were doing.

Still. "It'll be a bit before that garden yields enough to feed everyone." She sighed heavily. "And some of that garden is medicinal herbs to help your staff-healing."

"I know that." She sighed a third time. I needed to keep a running count, one of these days. "I dislike that you have to break the law to protect us, though." The only reason there were laws still was because some fat pigs managed to hold on to a bit of coin and threw their girths about as if they were something important because of it. I didn't feel a shred of guilt breaking them. "And I _really_ dislike how much danger you were in." Okay, now that I had to concede on. Stealing was a dangerous business when everyone was up in arms, ready for a fight to break out.

But, well… thieving was the only thing I _could_ do. I couldn't really spin a tale like Alice, or make them toys like Martin. And, honestly, thieving was the only way we could make ends meet for now. No one paid enough. "Hey, I haven't gotten injured in a long while." She shuddered at the memory of the last one. I still bore the scars from the four arrows that had thudded into my back. I had, thankfully, passed out while Ely had removed them, and they hadn't been in any crucial-crucial spot. "So, come now. Give me a smile!"

"You're ridiculous, Hilda." But she smiled, just like I hoped. "Oh, is that thunder?" Mmm, yeah, there was rumbling, but there wasn't a cloud in the-

"DRAGONS!" I froze at someone's desperate shriek. "DRAGONS! GET TO THE SHELTERS!" Automatically, I snagged Ely's hand and pushed our way through the stampeding crowd. I focused on going forward; I knew she was checking to make sure no one was trampled. Again. "HURRY! HURRY!"

Some people grabbed our arms and tugged us inside one of the shelters as we almost passed, missing the entrance entirely because of the panicking crowd. Ely and I nodded our thanks to them, and pushed ourselves deeper into the overcrowded shelter, making sure we were behind the wards that made this place safe, even from a dragon's breath. A couple more people squeezed in, and it was hard to breath because of the lack of space and the fear crushing the air.

And everything froze, again, at the first dragon. Red-orange scales, flickering like fire. A wingspan that easily engulfed the city. Sharp, hard eyes that flicked over the emptying market. Gold claws the size of a person. It swooped down, cracking the ground with its landing, blood trickling out from under its claws because of the people its crushed. It turned its head slowly, eyeing everything closely, before lifting off again, the wind from its wings toppling buildings and homes.

When it left, even the air waited in anticipation. Waiting to see if it would return. Waiting to see if more came. Unconsciously, I pried out my hand from the crush and gripped my pendant tightly. A protection charm, Mom had called it. Some jewel a dragon had given her in the past, which burned away the bad luck. I wasn't so sure if it worked, but it was comforting to think that she was keeping an eye on me.

Eventually, though, it became clear that the dragon had been alone, and wasn't going to return. A scout? A dragon that was flying far and decided our town made a convenient place to take a breather? I suppose it didn't matter. There was blood in the marketplace again, people screaming over the mangled, barely recognizable corpses. There were shopkeepers who lost their livelihoods, again, and had to shift through the rubble for anything to salvage. There were people who lost their homes, again, and would have to stay with friends or risk their lives on the cutthroat streets.

"Do you remember, Hilda?" Ely whispered. The crowd washed over us, and I felt like she and I were the only 'real' things in a dream. Everything was out of focus. "Do you remember that day?"

"It's hard to forget that day, Ely," I murmured. The sight of dragons causing terror instead of awe and glee was a relatively new feeling, but it was impossible to forget the _first_ time. "We lost practically everything." The dragons slaughtered our home, reduced it to rubble. Some of us had been outside, doing chores in the fields or by the riverside. Ely and I, in fact, had been out collecting herbs for her mother, the town's apothecary. We had laughed, cheered, and waved at the dragons when we saw them. And then we had seen the smoke, heard the screams. We ran back home as fast as we could, but only a twisted ruin of charred corpses and gutted buildings had greeted us. The dragons we had been so happy to see… they had killed everyone.

"Seven years…" Seven years since the dragons attacked. Seven years since our town's destruction suddenly became a rallying cry for the continent. Seven years since humans declared war and attacked the dragons. Seven years since the Great War began. "It'll end someday, though. We must have faith."

"Every time you say that, I feel like punching something." She smiled sadly, and I shook my head. "Come on. I'll walk you home." Now wasn't a good time to go on a stealing spree, and I was worried about everyone. "Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

I loved how everyone took pains to guard everything _but_ the top windows of the house. Seriously, people, you had roofs. It wasn't that hard to climb.

Shaking my head, I slipped into the house of the 'mayor', some guy who had a lot of money, so he claimed he owned the city. And nearly killed everyone with the taxes he levied to support his lifestyle. His 'very glamorous', and very _tacky_ lifestyle. I grimaced when I noticed the half-eaten, rotting food in the compost pile. Freaking hell, what a glutton. How much did he steal to buy all this? And then he went and wasted it.

Doing my best to emulate the light footsteps of a cat, I crept through the house, keeping to the shadows. I ducked into an alcove as a maid passed, and my eyes narrowed when I saw the bruises her dress didn't quite hide. I took stock of her coloring and face, and resolved to have Sheryl hunt her down and get some of this money I was stealing to her family. I tried to do that with the servants anyway of the houses I stole from, but I would make the extra effort for the battered girl.

After she passed, I slipped out and made my way to the 'treasury'. While there were tacky and obnoxious pieces, I focused on gold and jewels. They were much easier to sell, and more difficult to track. I didn't want to cause trouble for the shopkeepers, and the mayor was enough of an ass to ruin their lives completely and utterly just for buying the wrong thing. Besides, they were much easier to hide in my packs.

"Who's there?!" Oh, my, it looked like the semi-competent guards were on duty today. Mayor must have switched them in after the dragon landing earlier. "Hands up!" Only two of them for now. "Drop your packs!" This would be quick.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. Well, I did drop the packs, but that was because I didn't want the clinking to give me away. "Say goodnight, little guards~" And let the battle begin.

Of course, they might be guards, with proper lances, but I had my daggers, and I was much better at throwing than they were at thrusting. Case in point? My first throw caught one in the leg. They were lightly armored, after all. Because it wasn't like Mayor was going to waste money getting them good equipment.

"Not this time!" one snarled, slashing the air. It scored a lucky hit on my side, and I winced at the pain. I wasn't armored at _all_ , so that bit deeper than I would have liked. "You'll pay for your crimes today!"

"Not until your fat pig of an employer does," I growled. I feinted a kick to the right, and switched it up to axe-kick his shoulder. I felt it break under my foot and whirled, slamming a punch into his nose before knocking him to the ground with another kick. He gasped and pain and writhed, and I turned to his fellow, the one who still had a dagger in his leg. He still tried to lunge, but I rolled over him, and pinned him down. I slammed a dagger into his hand, keeping him from moving, and then got off and picked up my packs, pulling out a bandage to tie on my side.

Then, after checking that they were still breathing, I knocked over a statue outside of the treasury to make sure someone would come investigate, snickering as the statue shattered. Served him right.

I waited until I heard footsteps and then ran the other way, stuffing cloth in the packs to minimize the clinking sound. Ely was going to be mad at my injury, especially since I had bragged earlier about not getting hurt, but there was enough here to keep us going for at least a month.

Heeheehee~ What a good day. Now…

Footsteps caught my attention. Footsteps that were coming for me, in a deserted hallway away from the treasury. I whirled at the sound, knives out and ready to bite. It was a good thing, considering the two men who approached were also ready to fight. Both had swords. My eyes flicked over them. One, with blue hair and eyes, was short and sturdy, with a good-natured smile on his face, more 'cute' than 'handsome'. The other one was larger, just as sturdy, with long blonde hair and amber eyes. Both were only lightly armored, but something told me a hit from either of them would put me down for the count. Particularly if it came from the blonde's sword. While the blue-haired guy had a normal sword, the blonde… not so much. It _looked_ normal on the surface, but a lifetime with Ely made me a bit sensitive to magic and that sword was _magic._

"You know; I didn't expect the thief that has the whole city up in arms to be a really pretty girl." The blue-haired man actually seemed amused. "Don't you agree?" he asked, nudging his friend. Despite the cheer, he never relaxed. Neither did I. "Pretty and skilled."

"You can flirt later, when she's in prison," the blonde-haired man deadpanned. My eyes flicked around, looking for an escape route. I also noted they two had their coin-pouches in an obvious spot: their left pockets. Hmm… "Miss, you're under arrest."

"Oh, I am so sorry, dear gentlemen," I replied sweetly, smiling wide. Okay, I had an escape route set, and if this worked out like I wanted… "But I'm in the mood for a game of tag." I feinted to the left, and then to the right. Blue-haired fell for the first. Blonde-haired fell for the second. I used their confusion to leapfrog over their heads, knocking them to the ground, and snagged their coin-purses before climbing up and out the window and onto the roof. From there, I walked the roofs, careful to not make too much noise.

Well, that was an unexpected bonus, but I would definitely have to lie low for a while. But the biggest question I had was… who the hell _were_ those two? I knew all the guards in the city, and they were strangers.

* * *

"I'm back, everyone!" I called as I walked in. Instantly, I was swarmed by children, all laughing and giggling, clawing for my bags. "Hey, hey, hey! Let me set everything down." Two children hung back, eyeing me warily. Sheryl must've found them hiding in the inn's stables again. I swear; she took that job just to make it easier to find people. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Hilda!" Alice came to greet me, wiping her hands clean on her apron as she came out. "Sheryl is in the middle of cleaning the kitchens, and I'm not letting her out until she's done," she told me with a smile. I snickered. Alice was very keen on the idea of 'cleaning up your own messes', and while Sheryl was an amazing cook, she was also a messy one. "Are you okay?"

"I did take an injury, but it's not bad."

She sighed, shaking her head. But she smiled when I tugged out a ball and threw it to the kids for them to play. "Well, at least they're happy." She laughed a little as the kids easily dragged the two new ones into the game. "Elimine is going to be mad, though."

"She still here?"

"Yes, but she is tending to one of the children's injuries." I nodded, accepting that. "Maron said she would be late today. One of the rich ladies in the city put in an emergency commission." I gave her a skeptical look, but Alice smiled. "Her sister is getting married, and she's paying extra because it was so last minute." Oh. Well, then. Things would probably be okay for longer than a month, then. "Martin is teaching Emma and Lori something in the forge." She made a face and I laughed. Martin and Alice's twin girls _loved_ watching their dad turn hunks of metal into weapons and works of art. "Vash and Kim are with them." Like usual. Mika's nephew and Sheyrl's niece loved spending time with Emma and Lori.

"And Mika?"

"Mika just got off work," Mika answered for himself, stepping out of the house. He was toweling his hair dry, telling me he'd taken a quick shower after getting home. "So, am I going to have to give you a false alibi again, Hilda?" He groaned when I grinned. "Damn it, Hilda. The guys at work already suspect something!"

"I told you that there would be trouble if you joined the city guard," I retorted easily. "I was a thief first."

"I took the job so that you didn't _have_ to be a thief." Of course, at the time, none of us had really realized just how many orphans there were just in this one city. Even though everyone but me had honest livings, I still had to steal to make ends meet. And we were only getting more every day.

"Dears, dears, let's stop fighting," Alice gently chided. Both of us rolled our eyes and she laughed. "I'll need your help getting everyone cleaned up for dinner."

"And it looks like I have to deal with some scrapes," Ely laughed, stepping out of the house with her staff. "Welcome back, Hilda." She smiled, coming to stand next to me and Mika. It faded when she saw my side. "You got injuried."

"Yeah, he switched the guards," I replied. Mika and Alice sighed. "Hey, he didn't the last time dragons flew overheard." But the reminder of the switch also reminded me of those strange two guys. "Also, he might have news ones? I don't know, but I ran into two strangers. Stole their coinpurses, but I'll have to hide out here for a bit." I shrugged as they groaned, and pointed to the laughing children. "Hey, they're happy. That's a pretty big deal, considering they only have a bunch of young adults who don't know what they're doing taking care of them."

"I wish there was a church that could take care of everyone." Yeah, the church we had before kind of fell apart when the war started. You sometimes had people swear by the old curses, but a lot of people just gave up on the idea of gods and prayer. It was hard to believe in a church that abandoned you, after all. "I wish there was also a place that trained healers." Healers were rare, because no one knew how to use staves.

"Well, maybe you should make one." I grinned teasingly. "A church of your own, with clerics, priests, and bishops who all know how to heal."

"I'm being serious!" She scowled and I laughed. "Oh, whatever. Tell me about the two you encountered so that I know to widen my eyes all innocent when I'm questioned."

"Love you too, Ely."

"You better." Still, she laughed, and took my hand to drag me inside while Alice and Mika went to round up the kids. "I need help chopping up the veggies for a salad to go with whatever masterpiece Sheryl made today. We want to make sure they all grow up big and strong." I was honestly just hoping they grew up. Period.

I remembered the dragons, after all, and whenever dragons showed up, there was always destruction to follow. No exceptions.

* * *

 _Impressions on Elimine:_

 _Ely has insisted I start keeping a journal and writing down what I think, so I'm going to at least try for her sake. Sort of. I'll just be writing little things about the people I meet and know, I think. Easier._

· _Anyway, Ely's real name is Elimine, but that's a mouthful, so I just call her Ely._

· _She learned how to heal through trial and error, more trial and less error. She has a natural gift for it._

· _She's pretty big on 'having faith', and detests Elder Magic users for how focused on logic and pragmatism many seem to be._

* * *

Author's Notes: Welcome to A Thief's Legacy, a story of the Scouring. I'll be using what bits of canon there are, but since it's basically a giant blank spot, even for the personality of the heroes, I'll be filling in the gaps as needed. Meet Hildegard, nicknamed Hilda, a thief who steals to feed the orphans she and her friends take care of. She learned her trade through trial and error, so she has a few warrants for her arrest. And, keep in mind, since she's living the war, there are many, many things she does not yet know about the conflict later called the Scouring. We also get Elimine, who later wields the Saint's Staff and Aureola, and later finds the St. Elimine Church that is prevalent in FE6 and FE7. I am using a bit of the Fire Emblem Fates weapon triangle here, with Hilda wielding 'hidden weapons' (which were in the same 'block' of the triangle as lances). (Does this mean she's a ninja~? xD)

Yes, there are planned pairings for this fic. If you are curious, please feel free to message me. I'm just not going to announce it.

Next Chapter – Heroes and Nomads


	2. Chapter 2) The Heroes and the Nomads

Chapter 2) The Heroes and the Nomads

* * *

 _My home was called Aquleia. It used to be the largest city in… well, I suppose the name of the country doesn't matter anymore. It was right on the river, and was a huge trading city. The pride of the town, though, was the Cathedral. A beautiful masterpiece of stained glass and smooth stone, the pinnacle of magical architecture, with special traps to protect it from potential thieves and intruders like the radiant stars that shot downward._

 _It was the only thing that survived the dragon's onslaught. You could see it in the distance, a silent mourner on the horizon._

* * *

"Get back here, you little rascals!" The kids shrieked and laughed as I lunged, 'chasing' them in tag. Really, I was too fast to play this with them. But that wouldn't be very fun, so I had to constantly 'miss'. "Ha! Got you!" Finally, though, I let myself catch Emma, who giggled as I picked her up and swung her around. "All right, everyone! Hide while Emma counts to twenty!"

Emma ran to the house and faced the wall, counting as loudly as she could. The other kids scattered, darting this way and that to find the 'best' hiding spot. I thought about going for another round, but decided against it. Instead, I went to the 'safe spot', the porch where Maron was sitting, mending clothes on the steps.

"I will always be impressed by your energy, Hilda," she laughed, not missing a single stitch even as she turned her attention to me. "That was how many rounds?"

"Twenty-four," I answered with a shrug, flopping down next to her. Emma finished counting and started seeking everyone. I noticed she looked to the branches first and smiled. That was _her_ favorite spot to hide. "You sure you're good with mending? You were up late sewing that dress for that rich chick."

"It is a relief to be sewing up holes, not tiny little beads the same shade of red as the dress." I rolled my eyes and she grinned. "It's actually very relaxing. I promise."

"I'd think you'd spend your day off doing something that didn't involve needle and thread."

"We get days off?" I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "Oh, I think I smell soot."

"Is that a subtle hint that you think I need to take a shower?" I tilted my head back to grin at Martin as he walked up. "Hilda, you're smiling like you have a smart remark," he groused, scowling. Martin was always grumpy when he had to leave the forge. "Go ahead. Say it. You'll drive me insane otherwise."

"Well, typically, Alice has to wear some _very_ special underwear to get you to leave that forge willingly~" I teased. Maron choked on a laugh, and I ducked under Martin's half-hearted punch. "No, but seriously, what brought you out? Food? Water? That pesky little thing called sleep? The peskier call of nature?"

"I had three kids burst into my forge, claiming it was their hiding place." …I thought I told them the forge was off limits. "Damn near took my tongs to their heads by accident."

"Sorry, I told them it was off-limits." I sighed, pushing myself up. "Well, that's three for timeout."

"Leave them there into the end of the round."

"Softie."

"They're already in there, and I dampened everything and hid all the dangerous stuff."

"You really softened up to kids since your girls were born." I grinned as he rolled his eyes. "You used to hate them."

"I still do. I just tolerate them now." He smiled softly. "Except my girls. They're special."

"Daddy's little girls." I stretched my arms above my head, admiring the sky. Crisp and clear, not a cloud in sight. The weather was even better, but I knew it would be getting colder soon. Summer was ending… "Martin, how are our funds and food?"

"Hmm…" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think. "With Maron's extra commissions, and Mika's bonuses for catching those rapists, we're doing fine." He leaned against the railing of the stairs and opened his eyes to look at me again. "Add that to the garden, and we're doing more than fine." I nodded, accepting that. "That all assumes Sheryl isn't going to bring in more kids."

"Well, what is she supposed to do, ignore them?" Maron half-demanded. She set her mending to the side and stood up to better look Martin in the eye. "They have nowhere to go, and they're easy prey for molesters, murderers…" Her eyes wavered and she glanced over at the laughing children, all playing tag now as they tried to escape Emma's clutches and make it to the safe spot. "That mayor doesn't give a damn about them."

"I know, and I didn't mean to imply she's doing wrong," Martin sighed. He also looked at the kids. I knew, no matter what he said about 'tolerating', that he was really, really upset that so many kids were orphaned… and only a handful of young adults cared enough to take care of them. "Just my calculations are based on the current number."

"…Right." Maron's face went pink as she ducked her head. "Sorry…"

"It's a rough time, and all of us are feeling the strain. That dragon a few weeks ago hasn't made things better." No, it hadn't. Elimine had been called into town, actually, by some people begging for sleeping draughts because they were still too rattled by it. "Round's over." Then it was timeout time.

"Hey, everyone!" Or not, since Mika came home right then and the kids immediately dragged him to the ground with hugs. "Whoa!" he laughed, hugging and ruffling the hair of each one. "Easy, easy! I only have a short time for lunch!" Maron ducked into the house to fix Mika up something quick. Sheryl's job at the inn's stables ensured she never came home for lunch, so Maron handled that meal. "Hilda, Martin! Help!"

"No," Martin and I instantly deadpanned. We shared a grin, and a laugh when he yelped.

"Traitors!" Slowly, but surely, he waded out of the crowd and jogged over. "Seriously…" he huffed, glowering. I just shrugged, and he sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, Hilda, seems like they're letting up on looking for you." Oh, good. "I'd still recommend laying low for a bit, though. That all right?"

"Martin says we're doing fine for now, so it should be," I answered. I looked to him for confirmation, and smiled at his nod. "They gave you a long enough lunch break to come back here?"

"Not really, but the rapists I caught had actually targeted Neil's sister, so he offered to cover for part of my afternoon shift so I could come here and rest." He shrugged. "I decided to take it, since he's really been feeling like he owes me, and I'm tired of arguing with him about it." Because that's just how Mika was. No one ever owed him anything, in his eyes. He was just glad to help. "So, I know it's an extra plate for the lunch table, but…"

"Hey, who can swing by the inn?" Maron all but flew out of the house, carrying a rather familiar looking box wrapped in red cloth. "Sheryl forgot her lunch," she explained hurriedly. I facepalmed. "Yes, again. Not a word." Sheryl was so forgetful sometimes. "But she needs her food." Sheryl got lightheaded quick if she didn't eat during the day, and that was _bad_ around horses.

"Here, I'll go," I offered. I got a concerned look from Maron, and two skeptical ones from Mika and Martin. "Look, I'm _just_ going to drop this off with Sheryl, and then come right back. Promise." I brought up my hands in 'surrender' when the looks didn't falter. "Promise-promise."

"Well, if it's a 'promise-promise'…" Maron handed me the box. "Stay safe."

"I will. Promise-promise." 'Promise-promise.' Because with a war, promises were worthless. But promise-promise meant we'd at least try to keep it.

* * *

"Hilda, you're the best!" Sheryl gushed in between inhaling her food. I'd caught her right as she was starting to get dizzy. "What would I do without you?"

"Starve, apparently," I pointed out. "And get your head kicked in by a horse." I sprawled out on the hayloft, smiling at the horses below. Horses were… just amazing creatures. I loved how beautiful and powerful they were, how they would tolerate people but let none truly _rule_ them. I wished I knew how to ride. I wished I could afford to own a horse. But wishes were so pointless.

"Is this where you remind me that me forgetting something is going to get me killed?" She sighed in contentment as she placed the, now empty, box to the side. Her face was covered in crumbs. "That's always the next part."

"Whatever." I passed her the cloth that had been wrapped around the box and she used it to wipe her face. "Any kids today?"

"I haven't seen any." I nodded. "…Are the funds…?"

"Martin says we're fine for now, more than fine even." She breathed a sigh of relief. "You know that none of us think you're wrong for bringing them in, right?"

"I know." She sighed again, this time much sadder. "I just also know how much of a strain it is. But it's so hard to ignore them. I mean; we were in their position when…" Seven years ago. Martin, the eldest of us, had been thirteen years old. Ely and I had been eleven. Mika and Alice had been twelve. Maron had been ten. Sheryl had been _nine_. "We just wandered the woods. The few times we met people…" We had been kicked to the side. Honestly, that was how we met. Only Ely and I had known each other before our home burned. "O-of course, things are better now!" She smiled at me, trying to hide how much the past still ached. "Let's focus on a better memory! Like Martin and Alice's wedding!" A small thing of flower crowns and rings. Martin later made Alice a 'proper ring', but that had been for their anniversary. The romantic. "Hard to believe it's been three years since then." And their girls were three already… "I guess if we're going in order of ages, then you, Ely, and Mika are next." …Huh? "That would be fun!" Sheryl laughed, clapping her hands. "I'd love to see your wedding, Hilda."

"I'm never marrying." What was the point? I still thought Martin and Alice were crazy for falling in love during a war. I thought them cute and teased them, but of all the stupid things… "But don't you have work?"

"Ah, right." Sheryl jumped down from the loft easily, bouncing off some hay before hitting the ground. "I'll see you back at the house, Hilda!"

"Have a good day!" I called, waving as she ran to report to the stablemaster for duty. I climbed down soon afterwards and slipped out one of the back doors to the alleys. My nose wrinkled as I was barraged by all sorts of oh-so-pleasant smells, but that was part of the reason why it was safe for a thief to travel this way. Few people went down the back-ways on purpose.

So, I walked down, taking care to avoid people emptying their chamber-pots. Dodging the latest poor fellows who died from starvation, bodies already bloated thanks to the heat. Jumping over what river of blood was flowing today. Seven years ago, any of these sights would have been enough to make me faint. But now, they were so common. I doubted even a child would have nightmares over them.

Finally, though, I noticed a different scent. Fresh baked bread. My mouth watered at it, and I wondered if Alice would bring home the day-old bread from work again. That bakery was easily the best in the town, though, so maybe they'd sell out again…

As I stepped out of the alley, drawn by the scent, a shadow fell over me. Curious if clouds had appeared, I looked up. And froze. Because there were still no clouds in the sky. Instead… instead, there were _dragons_.

People screeched, panicking at the sight of so many. Who could blame them? This many dragons only showed up _for a battle_.

Keeping one eye on the dragons above, I ran down the streets. I passed by the shelters, dodging helpful hands trying to drag me in. I had to get back to the house. I had to get back home, to everyone, and help. Otherwise… otherwise…!

"Hey!" A hand snagged my arm and jolted me to a stop. "This is a battlefield!" I whirled to glare at the person. It wasn't until his eyes widened that I realized I _knew_ him. Sorta. It was the blonde-haired swordsman from the mayor's house. "You…?" he breathed. He shook his head. "Not the time. Seriously, steal another-"

"Look, asshole, I only steal from the rich," I snapped. I didn't have the time! "You see any rich guys in the crowd? I don't think so." I tried to jerk free, but his grip was too firm for that. I'd have to twist his hand. "Let me go, damn it! I have to get back home! The kids are likely scared!"

"I'm sure they're in the shelters."

"Like hell they are. We take care of the orphans outside the city."

"…Orphans?" His eyes were wide. "There's an orphanage here?" I didn't have the time to explain.

"Yes." And I twisted, breaking free, and bolted down the path, climbing up when the crowd because too much for me to run the roofs back to the orphanage.

Be safe, everyone. Please…?

* * *

There was fighting at the house. There was fighting at the house. _There was fighting at the house!_ Where were the kids? Were they okay? Were any dead?

"Hilda!" As I ran up, I tried to do a headcount. There was Martin, holding the front doors with Mika. He had an axe in hand, two swords behind him. One was his backup weapon, while one was just another sword for Mika if his broke. "Duck!" he ordered. I did exactly as he said, and saw the vicious blades of an Elwind sail overheard. Alice was home. She preferred wind magic, after all. The quick bolt of an Elthunder told me Sheryl had made it back too. They must be located inside the house, using the windows for cover.

I slid next to Mika, daggers at the ready. The three of us were best at 'front-line' fighting. Not that it said much. Freaking hell, where were the kids? "Ely and Maron?" I asked then, quickly taking assessment of the area. Not a lot, only a handful for right now. "Where are they?"

"Maron's on the roof," Mika answered, settling into a protective stance. I glanced up at the roof and thought I caught sight of her skirt. "Says it's the best for shooting." Well, yeah, height advantage. Plus, she could throw her daggers easily. "Elimine's inside, keeping the kids calm and healing where she can." Healing? "Kids took some scrapes." Oh, okay. That meant... some... were alive. Hells. "We're fighting half-dragons."

"I figured that out already." After all, no 'human' would fight alongside a dragon in this war, and these people fought like humans. So, they had to be half-dragons, ones that could not transform. I'd heard dragons used them as shock-troops, to stir up chaos to make it even easier for the dragon-dragons to annihilate their enemies. "No magic users with them, though." That was lucky. "Man, must suck to be a half-dragon in this war." Forced to pick a side, or run from everything you loved to avoid fighting. And probably be declared a traitor by both sides.

"I think this war sucks for everyone." True. "Martin, I'm taking point!"

"I'll cover you two!" And so we fell into the small group. With arrows flying, and magic dancing, the three of us took out the five easily.

"Alice! We need to get everyone out of here!" Martin yelled as I took out the last one with a quick and easy gutting. "I don't care where, but we have to leave before-!" Shadows blocked the sun, and the ground rattled as _two_ dragons thudded to the ground. Two fire dragons, baring fang. "…Hells."

"We have to distract them somehow," I whispered shakily. I was scared. I was so scared. I could barely stand up. But if I didn't do something, if _we_ didn't do something, then all of us were dying. And those seven years struggling to survive would be worthless. "Anyone got an idea?"

"Not a clue." But still, he set his feet, bringing his axe up. "I guess us three attack and hope that buys us the time we need." Yeah…

"Speaking of distractions…" Mika began. Unlike us, he was looking _past_ the dragons. "Do we know anyone who can ride a horse?" Huh? "Because there's someone on a horse riding hard."

I looked past the dragons and saw it wasn't just 'a' someone. It was two someones. And as one of them jumped off the horse, I realized it was that blonde-haired man, with the strange sword. The sword swirled with flames as he aimed it at the dragon and he lunged forward, actually running up the dragon's back before swinging his sword.

A flash of light. A flash of heat. And one of the dragons was _decapitated_ , the blood gushing and spraying. What the…?

Hooves caught my attention, and I looked up at the rider. Blood was a normal sight. Someone coming to help? Not so much. "Is everyone all right?" The rider was a woman, wearing the clothes of a nomad from the plains. "Sorry, no one told us there was an orphanage here," she explained. Her smile was kind. "I am going to have a talk with that mayor person. With my arrows." …I liked her. "My name is Hanon. Show-off over there is Hartmut." A dragon's shriek made me glance over and I saw the man, Hartmut, fighting the dragon. Alone. "While he's showing off, though, we can get the children to a relatively safer location. That's what Hartmut said, anyway."

"I'm Hilda." Best be a little polite. "The safest place at this rate would be the Cathedral," I told her, pointing to the shadow in the distance. It was a distance to travel, but… "Its survived dragons before." And it wasn't like we could go into the city. I could see the flames from here.

"Then that's where we'll head, Hilda." She nodded firmly. "Those that can't walk can use my horse. I've posted where we've gone, so I do not doubt people will come for us as soon as possible."

I wasn't counting on that at all. It was stupid too. But I smiled anyway, because I knew she meant it as reassurance. "Thank you."

* * *

"You all know this forest well," Hanon praised. She adapted to our group instantly, and didn't once complain about the number of kids. "You'd think you all were of the plains with how well you're navigating."

"We spent a lot of time here," Ely explained. She and I were walking next to Hanon in the back. Martin and Alice were up front, leading the way. Mika, Maron, and Sheryl were in the middle making sure no one wandered off. "We're… from Aquleia."

"I am so sorry for your loss." Still, she smiled. "That explains why you're so skilled at fighting, though. Some of the best I've seen, and I fight with the armies on the frontlines." Was that really a compliment, though? "Hold a moment." Hanon paused, glancing back. Her eyes narrowed. "We've pursuers."

"Master Hartmut?"

"If it _is_ him, I'm giving him another lesson in moving quietly." Hanon went to her horse and snagged a beautiful bow from it. "But there's too many for it to be just him." So…

"Half-dragons, then…" Dragons would've just set the forest on fire. "What should…"

"Ely, you go and tell the others," I told her. I drew my daggers, gripping them tightly. "I'll help Hanon here until you're far enough away that it's safe to let them get lost in the woods."

"I…" Ely's face crumpled a bit, and I knew she was close to tears. But she stopped herself, because this wasn't a time. "Come back."

"I will." But I did not promise. I knew she wouldn't have accepted it. Instead, she gave me the bravest smile she could, turned, and ushered the others forward while she yelled what was going on.

"Are you certain you do not want to go with them?" Hanon asked. She had an arrow notched already, stance firm and smooth. "With the trees, I should be fine."

"Yeah, but you don't know the way," I pointed out. She nodded, conceding the point. "How many are there?"

"Thirty or forty." That many for us? Why? "I think they believe Hartmut or Sacae are in the group."

"That a bad thing?"

"Hartmut and Sacae are the only two humans who wield dragon-slaying weapons." Welp, that explained the decapitation. "I'm sorry. This is a messy situation and it would've been fine if we had ignored the mayor's request to not ask around town."

"Probably scared you'd find out how much of a fat pig he is." I could see them now, through the trees. I saw no signs of mages, but that didn't mean this would be easy. "Can you climb?"

"I'm from the plains." She gave me a wry smile. "You don't exactly have many climbable trees there, especially ones like this." That… was a good point.

"Then I'll ambush them from above."

"Father Sky watch you." I doubted the sky gave a damn about anything, much less me. But whatever. Let her believe. Didn't cost me a thing.

I swung into the trees, watching for the perfect moment from above. Hanon fired arrows to keep them harried and, when I saw a guard drop, I dropped. Typically severing their spines right then and there, though I missed a few times and had to duck and gut. It was pretty obvious that this was a group not used to fighting in the forests. They didn't even try to use the branches and trunks as cover, and they seemed to be under the belief that leaves weren't slippery, and that patches of moss hid holes perfect for twisting ankles. Oh, and capes. They favored capes and robes, and they kept getting caught on everything.

It was almost funny enough to laugh, really.

The smell of smoke caught my attention and I climbed up a tree to get a better view. I figured out the source instantly. They had finally brought in a mage, falling back to let them work their magic, literally, and just burn everything to kill us. However, just as I was preparing to throw a dagger, a sword decapitated the mage mid-spell. The corpse fell to reveal it was that blond-haired man. Hartmut. That was his name. I needed to remember. "Hanon, you around?" he called. Hanon poked her head out from behind a tree and waved. "Oh, good, I read the trail right." He sighed and looked up, right at me. "Sorry for being an ass earlier." Huh?

"Kill a few more and I think I might even like you," I retorted. He grinned. "Why isn't your sword all flamey now?"

"When I don't evoke the power, it's a nice and ordinary sword of unbreakable quality." Well, that was convenient. "I'll serve as bait if you and Hanon want to keep on being ambushers."

"Your funeral, buddy." I sure as hell didn't mind continuing to play ambusher. It's how I typically won battles. "On your left, they're coming back. Guess they only had the one mage to play with."

"Not unusual. Dragons like keeping their half-dragon mages close." Oh? Why? No, never mind. Didn't care. "Best way to be loud and obnoxious in a forest?"

"Keep talking and moving. Only an idiot thinks they can move quietly through the woods."

"Got it. Thanks, thief lady." And, with a war yell, he fell into the attackers. Just charged the hell through, and knocked them over. Creating perfect targets. I almost didn't even _have_ to ambush them to take them out, they were so rattled. Haha! This was fun! They were dropping like flies! Served them right, for ambushing a bunch of kids!

At some point, I prepared to drop down, to startle the person trying to stab Hartmut in the back. But another sword flashed, a strange gold sword that shimmered even in the dull light the leaves let through, with a hand-guard and a sun-shaped-ornament at the end. The wielder easily took his place behind Hartmut, long green hair marking him as a plainsman, and studied the area. Practiced, much?

"Good of you to show up, Sacae," Hartmut laughed. So, he knew him. "How'd you get away?"

"Truth be told, it's a coincidence," the plainsman replied. He eyed the attackers warily. "Dragons were heading this way." Ugh… "Roland should be somewhere around…" Dark light converged onto one of the enemies, dealing injuries and flying back to whatever had launched it. "There he is." What in all the hells was that?

"Scaring the living hell out of me again with his runesword." Hartmut gave 'Roland' a dirty look as the latter stepped out. I was startled to realize it was the blue-haired guy. "Why do you use that again?"

"I am the test subject for Bramimond's experiment!" Roland answered easily, with a bright grin. "Also know as, he was worried and crafted it for me because I always seem to get hurt around you two."

"That's your own damn fault for not using a shield."

"Like you do either." Roland glanced around before looking up. "Ah, hello again, pretty thief." Automatically, I waved, not sure what was really going on. "Hanon around?" I nodded and pointed down. "Okay, good. Sacae was so worried about her!"

"She's my twin sister," Sacae groused, scowling. "Stop confusing people and get to stabbing." Confusing? What? How did he _expect_ that to be taken?

"Yes, yes, I'm paid to stab people. Lighten up, Sacae."

"Maybe when you're serious for once in your life, Roland."

"Will you two shut up down there and fight?" I finally snapped. Sacae glanced up at me. "You've archers, damn it! Pay attention before you get an arrow through your ass."

"Well, that would be a fun war story." I snatched a pinecone from a tree and threw it at Roland. "Ow! Hey! I bruise easily!"

"Roland, take the right," Hartmut finally ordered. Roland grinned and nodded. "Sacae, handle center." Sacae was already moving. "Why do I always forget how damn fast he obeys orders?" He sighed. "Hanon, thief lady-"

"Her name is Hilda, Hartmut," Hanon called. She stepped out from behind a tree, arrow in hand. I noticed her quiver was getting low. "Be polite when you next speak to her. I think she and I know what to do."

"Right, right, sorry." And Hartmut charged, taking the left. Roland took the right. Hanon and I exchanged an exasperated look before getting to work.

Of course, it didn't take long. I almost wished it took longer.

"All right!" Roland cheered as the last one fell with my dagger stuck in their chest. I was not digging that out. "Go team! That's all of them." Except I was pretty sure it wasn't thunder making the trees tremble. "Well, except for the pesky overgrown lizard problem trying to rupture our eardrums." A deafening roar crashed overhead. "Yep, definitely a problem."

"Sometimes, Roland, I wonder if you hit your head too many times," Sacae deadpanned. He shared a look with Hartmut and nodded. "All right. Hartmut and I will take care of the dragons." Huh? "You three go on to… wherever it is?"

"Wait a second!" I immediately protested. This was nuts. "Look, I know show-off over there decapitated _a_ dragon, but-"

"No time for arguing." Someone snatched my arm and yanked, knocking me just enough off my feet for them to drag me. A glance told me it was Hanon. "Sacae, Hartmut!" she called as we ran. "May Father Sky grant you strength."

"Hold on!" I was being dragged away. I was actually being dragged! Damn Hanon for being strong. "Do they even know where we're going?!"

"Sacae, we're going to that tall tower in the distance!" That meant nothing! Did they even know the way?! "Don't go crashing a dragon into it like you did the last tower!" WHAT?!

"Relax a little, pretty thief." Roland grinned as he easily fell in step. "Hartmut and Sacae are the Dragon-Killers," he explained. "Their weapons are capable of rending a dragon's scales in two." That didn't mean shit! "Hanon, do I need to take her?"

"No, I've got her, and this will make sure you don't fall behind." Argh! "Worried?"

"Well, she looks ready to shank both of us." Tempting! "So, I guess out of the woods and go from there?"

"Yep." Ugh, these people were… wait!

"Not that way!" I finally snapped. We were too far away now for me to reasonable return and be safe about it. So, I'd better just focus on these two idiots. "You're going to drop us into a lake!" But if they fell into anything, I wasn't helping them out.

* * *

I forgot just how _gold_ the Cathedral was inside. I'd heard the color had been chosen to invoke 'light', with the throne on the high altar representing… something. I couldn't remember. I didn't even want to, really. It was just some god who abandoned us. Or never existed in the first place.

"Hilda!" Ely came running down the stairs, taking them three at a time, and practically took me off my feet with her hug. "You're okay," she half-sobbed. I rubbed her back soothingly. "You're okay."

"Yep, I'm fine," I confirmed, stepping out of the hug. "How are the others?"

"Asleep, mainly." She gave me a warm smile. "Everyone is okay." Huh? Really?!

"Mother Earth, thank you for your mercy," Hanon breathed, sighing in relief. She smiled kindly. "I don't think we got a polite introduction. I am Hanon."

"I'm Elimine." Ely bowed. "Thank you so much for helping Hilda."

"I think we helped each other equally." Hanon nudged Roland's leg. The strangely quiet, and rudely staring Roland. "Tongue in your mouth, boy, and be polite."

"Look, I am currently surrounded by three really pretty girls," Roland protested, laughing a little. "Give me a break to admire the beauty." Hanon shook her head, I rolled my eyes, and Ely giggled. "Anyway, I'm Roland. Like Hanon, we serve in the army." Meaning they fought the war. "Sorry that things were hectic. Hartmut and I came to inform the mayor about the possibility of a fight here, and he was _supposed_ to do evacuations." He shrugged. "Failed to do that, and failed to inform us there were a bunch of kids just on the outskirts of the town. What a _great_ person. I'm going to punch him."

"You and me both," Hanon sighed, shaking her head. She looked around the area, whistling softly. "To change the subject, this is gorgeous." It really was. I was amazed it wasn't more… ruined. There was barely even dust. "It reminds me of the Katti Shrine in the plains." Katti Shrine? "I'll tell you a bit more later, when I'm awake enough to properly explain."

"That reminds me, are you injured?" Ely asked. She wrung her hands. "I am a healer, and my staves are just up the stairs here."

"A healer? With staves?" Roland looked startled. "That's… not a usual thing nowadays."

"I learned when I was little. I like it." Ely shrugged. "So…?"

"Ah, I think Hanon and I will be fine with some sleep." He nodded to me. "Hilda? You okay?" I nodded, and glanced back at the door. "Worried?"

"Yeah, that they'll bring a dragon with them," I retorted. He snickered. "I guess you four have known each other long? You fell into each other well."

"In our case, only Hanon and Sacae have known each other since childhood. By virtue of being related." Hanon rolled her eyes and Roland grinned. "But I'm from the south, past the mountains, and Hartmut is from the east, where wyverns fly. And, as I'm sure you've figured out, Hanon and Sacae are from the plains." Ah. "We met because… well, actually, it's a really funny story, and it's all Sacae's fault, but we all basically met in the army after joining in… varying ways." Huh? "Anyway, though, I hear footsteps." Seriously?

Drawing my daggers, I headed for the door, and blinked slowly when I realized who was there. "How in all the hells are you two _already_ here?" I demanded. Hartmut and Sacae just smiled tiredly. "If you two seriously brought a dragon here…!"

"No, but we did accidentally hitch a ride," Hartmut replied shakily. I studied them closely and noticed both of them were injured. And shaking. Badly. "You might want to wait to go out the front. There's kind of a large dragon corpse in the way." Seriously? "And I think we accidentally flooded the first floor with blood. The dragon _kind_ of exploded." I… wanted to hit both of them. "And since we're in the right place, I'm going to pass out now." Wait, what?!

He did just that, and I lunged to catch him. I didn't even have a chance to complain; he was out so fast! "Blood and damnation," I whispered, going for one of Father's favored curses. It felt appropriate. "You're _heavy_!" I was definitely struggling just to hold him up.

"I got him." And there was Roland, taking Hartmut's other side. "Hanon, you got Sacae?" he asked. I glanced over to see Hanon easily picking up Sacae. "Elimine, you mentioned…" He looked startled. "Um… where did she go?"

"Knowing Ely? She's already got the staves," I informed him. Between Roland and I, we managed to get Hartmut sprawled out on one of the side-benches. "Did he have to be so damn dramatic?"

"Well, there were a lot of stairs." Roland ducked under my punch, and laughed. And then coughed. Violently. "Ugh…"

"Are you _certain_ that cough isn't something to worry about?" Hanon asked as she set Hanon on a neighboring bench. "I swear; you cough every day."

"Hanon, just because I'm big and strong now doesn't mean that I've always been," Roland sighed. He smiled warmly, though. "I've told you already. I used to be frail and my body still protests the exertion. I'm fine. It's not something to be healed."

"If you're certain…" She didn't look very convinced. "You swear you're fine?"

"I am completely fine." He pointed to Hartmut and Sacae. "Are they? I'm assuming it's the injuries and cost." Cost? "Their dragon weapons require power and strength to actually kill dragons." He turned to face me, smiling wryly. "Basically, it's really not unusual for them to pass out after a fight. They'll be fine in a candlemark or so."

"But it would be better if they stayed here longer." Hanon turned to me, strangely hesitant. "Is it all right if we stay here for at least the night?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I answered with a shrug. "So long as you don't mind staying in a ghost-city." They both looked confused. "This is the Cathedral. Welcome to what remains of Aquleia, by the way." Their eyes widened and I smiled wryly. Yeah, welcome to the place where the war started. "I'll slip out later to forage for some food. I still remember."

"…Thank you." Hanon's smile was sad, yet sweet. "I owe you greatly."

"Think of it as repayment for coming to help the kids." I grinned. "Besides, once they've gotten past their shock, you're going to be _barraged_ for story requests."

"Sounds like fun." Hanon laughed. "Roland is a better storyteller though."

"Yeah, because I'll lie to embellish the stories," Roland instantly retorted. Hanon rolled her eyes. "It's fine. You leave the lying to me, Hanon. That way you and Sacae don't have to betray your Mother Earth and Father Sky." I… definitely lost that thread of conversation. "But, for now, is there a place we can wash up?"

"Yeah, a few doors down the hall," I answered. "This is the priests' quarters." I glanced back when I heard footsteps and saw Ely racing down the stairs. "But let's help Ely with your friends, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks."

"Seriously, you don't need to thank me."

* * *

Author's Notes: Athos's nickname for Roland in FE7's Japanese version is 'Little Hero', localized as 'Little Knight', and he is called a 'hero' in the Japanese text in the intro to Eliwood's mode (localized as 'Champion'). Hartmut is similarly called a 'hero', so I am having that as their classes. Hanon was likely a nomad trooper, since she is from the plains. Sacae is an original character, wielder of the Sol Katti (which Lyn later wields in FE7). He can also wield the Mani Katti. Yes, he shares his name with the eventual country; yes, I will explain why that is his name. Aquelia is the name of Etruria's capital in FE6 and FE7, and the 'Cathedral', as it is called now, will later become the Tower of the Saint, the location of Chapter 16x of FE6.  
It's mentioned that magic has been 'drained' from the Elibe, thanks to the Ending Winter. So, I'm assuming that there was a wider-array of available tomes prior to, and during, the Scouring. Like Elwind and Elthunder.

Roland, for the record, later finds Lycia, ruling from Ostia. Hartmut later finds the kingdom of Bern, and his weapon is the Sword of Seals that features prevalently in FE6 (dialogue in the game implies that the sword was forged DURING the Scouring, but I'm doing it prior just to make things move a little smoother). Hanon later establishes the plains as a nation of their own.

Next Chapter – The Knight and the Berserker


	3. Chapter 3) The Knight and the Berserker

Chapter 3) The Knight and the Berserker

* * *

 _When Ely and I returned to Aquelia after the dragons, everything was in ruins. We shifted through everything, desperately trying to find someone who survived. But all we found were bodies. Twisted, charred bodies that stained our hands. Unable to think of what to do, we just buried those we could. The city was large, though, and there were a lot of corpses to tend to. Ely and I scarred up our hands and broke our fingernails, trying to dig._

 _Then the rains came, and chased us away to the forest for shelter. It was a few months later we heard that war had been declared._

* * *

"Hartmut, eat your damn carrots. I didn't spend time digging them out of the dirt for you to act like a spoiled brat." I probably could've worded that better, but I had gone from having to prod some of the kids about eating their vegetables… to finding Sacae and Hartmut were also avoiding eating vegetables.

"Yes, Hartmut, be polite," Roland teased. The four of them were sitting together a floor below everyone to eat in peace; the kids barraged them with questions and barely even let them sleep! I'd come to check in on them. "It's rude to avoid eating what the host serves." I didn't think he had a leg to stand on in that argument. He was picking at his food. "Especially since Hilda had to climb around the dragon corpse you and Sacae left in front of the door in order to forage for us." Technically, the priests' quarters had a kitchen, but we didn't _exactly_ have things to cook with. And the only thing I was willing to trust in the pantry was the honey. Because did honey even _go_ bad?

"But… tomatoes…" Sacae muttered, eyeing the ones I'd picked dubiously. I thought they looked rather nice, personally. "I maintain they're evil." What.

"Like carrots!" Hartmut added. I could only stare at the two of them. Did they hit their heads or something? "Enemy of food lovers everywhere!"

"I'm going to force-feed you both if you don't eat them," I deadpanned. The two gave me the most pitiful looks, but I only raised an eyebrow. "I deal with I don't even know how many kids every day, who do everything from plead to hiding to get out of eating their veggies. Not working."

"Come now, Amir," Hanon chided, setting her own plate to the side to take the tomato and slice it up. "This is a gift from Mother Earth." Um… that was great. But who or what was 'Amir'?

"Hanon, you're going to confuse Hilda," Sacae replied. He grimaced at the tomato slice, but dutifully ate it when Hanon pressed it at his mouth. "Ugh… Mother Earth should've made them taste better." He sighed. "Hilda, since I'm sure you're confused, Amir is my birth name."

"Then why are you called 'Sacae'?" I asked. Deciding I was staying longer than I originally thought, I sat down with them on the floor. "If you don't mind my nosiness."

"I don't mind." Sacae smiled. "I have the name because the Katti blades chose me as their wielder." …Did he seriously just say the blades chose him? "You see, though it has never been a name acknowledged by outsiders, 'Sacae' has always been what the tribes called the plains. The Katti blades are our sacred treasures, powered and guarded by spirits." Spirits? Ghosts? What, did they get really bored in the afterlife or something? "So, all wielders take up the name of the land, as a symbol of them becoming the sacred protectors."

"So…?"

"Basically, I had to discard my old name to take up the ceremonial name all those who wield the Sol and Mani Katti. I am merely the latest 'Sacae'." He smiled sweetly, even though I thought this was really creepy. Just… made him give up his own self, because some weirdo blades were somehow sentient and picked him to wield them? …EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT SENTENCE DID NOT MAKE SENSE. HOW WERE SWORDS SENTIENT ANYWAY?! "Technically, I'm supposed to renounce my family ties as well, but…"

"But I threw a fit, and refused to let the diviners take him away until they promised I could go with him," Hanon announced, most dignifiedly. _She_ was actually eating all the food. "By fit, though, I mean I kicked them out of the ger, sent my horse to chase them out of the camp, and punched anyone who tried to stop me."

"This is why she is called the Terror of the Kutolah." Kutolah? "Kutolah is our tribe. It means 'children of the wolves'. Our legends state we were born from them." Oooohhhh…

"Wolves protect their own." Hanon clearly showed _no_ signs of guilt for it. If anything, she was smiling. "Anyway, because I was such a brat, they decided I could tag along. The two of us had to renounce our ties to our parents, but I'm allowed to say I'm of the Kutolah." …Um… "I don't care about out parents. They were just willing to let it happen!"

"Hanon has parental issues," Roland neatly summarized. He smiled warmly and set his bowl to the side. I frowned at how much was left. "I don't, on the account of them dying to consumption." Ouch… it took a ridiculous amount of skill with staves to cure diseases anyway, but the consumption was in a class by itself. Despite it being an old disease, not even dragons had been able to figure out a cure for it. "I've got a friend I basically consider my little brother in the army, though. He serves under Barigan since he's cavalry." Who? "Hartmut here has two very pretty sisters."

"Of course they're pretty. They're _my_ sisters," Hartmut replied without missing a beat. Or missing a chance to steal what Roland hadn't eaten. He and Sacae ate a lot, actually. Aside from the tomatoes and carrots. Hartmut still hadn't touched the latter. "But yeah, two surviving sisters. Genevieve is my younger sister and Josephine is my elder." Surviving? "I used to be the middle of five. Dragons took the other two, and my most of my family." Oh. "Are any of your group related? Just curious."

"Well, Martin and Alice are married, and two of the kids are theirs by birth," I answered slowly. I thought of my family, my blood family. And shied away from the thought. It was… far too painful. "Mika's got his nephew here and Sheryl has her niece. Some of the kids are probably blood related, but when you're on the streets, you worry a lot less about that."

"I see." Hartmut smiled kindly. "Sorry for being nosy."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not distracting me from how you're avoiding your carrots."

"I hate carrots."

"They're good for you. And are you avoiding the food that's around the carrots?"

"Yes, because they have corrupted the food with their carrotness."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Stop being a brat!"

"Make me!"

"Hilda!" Without even thinking twice, I leapt to my feet as I heard Martin yell my name, and whirled to the stairs as he came sliding down the railing. "Got intruders coming in," he informed me. "Half-dragons I'm guessing, since they're already attacking. They destroyed that dragon corpse outside. Saw them through the window." I stared in shock. Why? Why would they bother coming here? "I'm going to work on the traps to drive them out, but they need to be fixed. They're rusted." That made sense. I mean; something in this place had to be ruined. "Alice and Sheryl are going to guard the kids, but I need Mika and Maron to help me." That meant I was on fighting duty.

"Another day, another battle." Confused, I turned and… and saw Hartmut, Hanon, Sacae, and Roland standing and stretching. "What?" Roland asked with a cheeky grin. "Did you expect us to sit on our asses and stuff our faces?" Well… "Look, there's a chance they're here because of us anyway." Really? "Or, more specifically, Hartmut and Sacae here. The dragons are _terrified_ of them."

"So, truthfully, Hartmut and I simply must fight," Sacae murmured. He smiled gently. "Please, let us assist. It's also only fair, since you have fed and given us shelter." Um… this was weird. This was so weird. _No one_ helped us. "Shall we hold them off until the traps are fixed?"

"Yeah, it'll take a bit," Martin answered. He also looked a little dazed. It made me feel better about being shocked. "Just… survive until them, and don't let them up the stairs."

So, survive for X amount of time. Good to know.

* * *

"How many people did they send?!" There was no end to them!

"Less complaining, more killing," Hanon chided. She proved her point by effortlessly sending an arrow right between an enemy's eyes. "Ugh… I miss being able to fight on a horse. More penetration." I think she had enough, personally? "Elimine, are you doing all right?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Ely stammered. The set up was simple. Hartmut, Roland, and Sacae were the front liners, Hanon and I played cover on the stairs themselves, and Ely was keeping everyone's intestines where they were supposed to be. Because she had decided to not do as I asked and remain upstairs safe with the kids. "I'm sorry to make you worry."

"Only worry I have is that you don't have a means of fighting back." Well, yeah, she spent most of her time learning how to heal. "Makes me nervous if someone breaks through." Noticing an arrow flying, I moved Ely out of the way and cut it down before it could hit me. "And, you know, arrows. Arrows are annoying."

"You fight with arrows."

" _My_ arrows are deadly." I couldn't really protest that. She took out most of her targets with two hits at most. "Roland, why are you switching from the Runesword?!" Oh, he was. Meaning he wasn't healing himself.

"It broke!" Roland explained with a smile. I could almost hear Hanon's urge to hit him over the head. "So, I'm back to my silver blade." He tossed it into the air, letting it flip. Then _he_ flipped, catching it midair, and used the moment to cut an enemy in _half_. "Ah, I love my sword~"

"I still do not get how that works," Sacae grumbled. I didn't think he had a right to talk. He had moved so stupidly fast earlier that I swore he had _split_ into four or five people. And I was sure most normal cuts didn't result in someone being sliced into _five_ pieces _._ "By all logic, you should hit your head or cut yourself."

"He did, before he practiced," Hartmut revealed. He grinned when Roland sulked. "It's true. General Delrin gave you a hell of a scolding." Who? "How's everyone holding up and how much longer do we have to hold on?"

"Alice said it shouldn't be much longer," Ely answered. She ducked a little closer to heal up an injury on Sacae's arm with her staff. "He stopped turning the air blue with curses." I swear; if the kids started repeating them… "More coming." You have got to be kidding me.

She wasn't, sadly, but a deafening bellow echoed from the staircase below and it heralded the arrival of a giant with an axe who just freaking _ripped_ through the attackers. Blood and body parts flying as the man smirked. I… was mostly surprised he wasn't dead because he wore no armor. Hell, he wasn't even wearing a shirt!

"Ah, Durban, as dramatic as always." Okay, person who actually wore armor that was calmly walking up after the axe guy, I didn't think you had any right to talk. Your arrival involved you throwing a javelin _through_ _two people._ "Hello, everyone!" the man called, smiling kindly. I tried to think of how he kept his armor so _shiny_. It could seriously be used as a mirror. "I left my horse with yours, Hanon, on the second floor." Right, I had forgotten all about Hanon's pretty horse.

"Barigan! Durban!" Hartmut laughed, grinning widely. "Come and help us defend the stairs here! How bad is it downstairs?"

"Well, it was worse before Durban knocked some stairs on their heads. You might have to jump to make it to the first floor." The man, however, focused on Ely and me. "I take it you two have been taking care of my friends and comrades?" Um… there was a fight. There was kinda a fight going on. Why was he focusing on that? "My name is Barigan. I come from the north." The north? The place that was frozen for three quarters of the year? People _lived_ there? "Durban is our yelling friend over there." The yelling and killing friend. "He comes from the islands to the west." Yay?

"Can you tell him to shut up?" I retorted, deciding that being angry was a good tactic. It wasn't like I was making sense of any of this. "There are kids upstairs who are already scared out of their minds without hearing the screams of a maniac."

"Durban? Mind obliging?" Durban shrugged and went about killing _without_ yelling. "Apologies. I gather its custom with his people." This guy was a freaking weirdo! "Is there a plan besides defend?"

"We're defending until the awesome smith above manages to fix the traps this place has for some reason," Roland answered. He paused and turned to Ely and me. "Why _does_ this place have traps?"

"Thieves, mainly," Ely answered easily. She looked a little disoriented. "U-um… will he be mad if I healed him?" She pointed to Durban, who did take some injuries. Somehow, none were anything but superficial. I didn't get how this worked at _all._

"Oh, no, go ahead. If you're scared to get closer, yell for him to come over. Durban loves a good fight, but he's pretty smart about following orders." Roland waved. "Durban, over here to the pretty healer! I'm going to back up Barigan."

"I have a name!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know it yet." Roland was off before either of us could reply. Of all the…

"I'm guessing Roland did his normal 'reply and run'?" I almost yelped when Durban appeared by us. He was _huge_ , easily three times my size. "The name is Durban, and I'm sorry for scaring the kids," he greeted, nodding his head slightly. Well, look who was all calm now! Weirdo! "Roland mentioned a healer?"

"Yes, that would be me," Ely replied, smiling at him. "If you will let me?" She brought up her staff and, after a moment, he nodded. "Thank you!" And she set about healing him. "My name is Elimine, by the way. This is Hilda. It's short for-"

"Don't tell him that!" I snapped automatically. She laughed. "Honestly, Ely, you know how much I have my name!"

"I don't know why. It's all strong and regal sounding."

"It sounds like an old lady name!" A quiet chuckle made me glare at Durban. "Are you entertained?"

"Very," Durban replied easily. My glare deepened, and he snickered. "My thanks for the healing, though, Eli-"

"HARTMUT!" I heard Roland scream, loud enough that the strain forced him to cough, and whirled, wondering what could have caused easy-going Roland to freak out. My eyes widened when I saw a freaking _Thoron_ spell hurtling straight for Hartmut. Moving fast, I knocked him out of the way and took the hit. My teeth buzzed from the electricity, but it seemed the mage who cast it was compensating a lack of natural magic with a high-powered spell, as the teeth buzzing was probably the worst part I experienced. I mean; I _hurt_ , but I wasn't dead, and that was the normal outcome when a mage brought out Thoron.

"Hilda!" And Hartmut had me by the shoulders, crouching to look right at me. "You okay?" he asked breathlessly, eyes wide. "The hell did you just do?"

"You're welcome for the save?" I replied dryly. "Careful, I might be staticky. I was when Sheryl accidentally hit me with an Elthunder. Weak one, mind, but it still caused some st-"

"I honestly don't give a damn about that. Are you okay?"

"I'm breathing? Why are you freaking out?"

"Because you really ought to be dead, and that bolt was supposed to hit me."

"But it didn't, and I'm not, sooo…" I shrugged, pointing to the fight. "There are still enemies."

"Right, right…" He sighed, head dropping, but I caught a bit of… shakiness. This guy killed dragons. Why would he freak out over me getting hurt?" Okay, so."

"Hilda! Elimine!" I turned to the stairs and saw Maron poking her head out. "Move to the stairs!" she yelled. I glanced at Hartmut and he nodded, back to normal. Maybe I had imagined the shakiness. "Traps are on, but there's no way to aim them!"

"Everyone, move!" I snapped, leading the way and helping Ely keep up. Barigan had to snag Durban by his pants to drag him out of the fight.

And then I could only blink and stars as what could only be described as burning stars shot down from the ceiling and incinerated the attackers, turning all the bodies to ash. The screams from below hinted the other traps worked just as well. Just… um…

"Maron?" Ely began. Her eyes stared at the ashes. "Did… did Martin experiment again?"

"Yep," Maron answered easily. "Something about the parts and mechanism being three centuries old, so he upgraded them instead of fixing." She skipped down the stairs and leaned on my shoulder to look out at everything. "Wow, damn, that's why you're freaking out. Martin did it again."

Sometimes, I hated having a stupidly skilled blacksmith as a friend. It led to weird shit like this.

* * *

"Why are we cleaning?"

"Shut up and mop, Durban. Most of this is your fault anyway."

"We never clean up after battles."

"You're fighting inside a building, therefore you clean up." I spun my own mop and caught him in the leg. " _So, shut up and mop_."

Durban sighed, and dutifully went back to mopping up the blood. "Elimine?" he called. "Is she normally this much of a hardass about cleanliness?"

"I thought Hilda was being rather nice about it?" Ely answered as she wiped blood off the walls with Hanon. "Much nicer than Alice, at least. She would _freak out_ if she saw how messy it was down here." Messy was right. Blood and ash all over the place. "Thankfully, we're keeping her busy upstairs."

Durban sighed and Barigan laughed, patting his shoulder. "Come now, Durban," he chided, smiling. "Miss Hilda and Miss Elimine are the hosts here, and we are intruding on their hospitality until others arrive." Great, two more people to feed. And I bet Durban ate a _lot_. Ugh… my fingers were going to cramp up so bad tomorrow.

"Speaking of others…" Hartmut began. He rung out his mop into a bucket. We were going to have to toss the bloody water out of the window again soon. "How did you find us, you two?"

"We managed to follow the trail of bodies and broken trees out of the forest, but lost it after that." Barrigan started mopping up the area around the stairs. "Durban saw this tower, though, and figured it would make a good shelter. I sent a messenger bird to tell them where we were, and we came right in time to see the attempted siege."

"Good timing." And as Hartmut turned away from the bucket, he promptly slipped and fell flat on his ass. "Ow…"

"Careful, the floor is wet," Sacae deadpanned instantly. All of us burst into laughter, including Hartmut. "Would this be better or worse without our shoes?"

"Well, blood between our toes can't be worse than horse manure," Hanon noted. She promptly slipped off her boots… and went sliding. "Wah!" And I meant _sliding_. Right into Roland, knocking him flat on his back! "Sorry!"

"I guess that's the answer to your question, Sacae!" Roland laughed. He made a face, though. "Ugh… red looks so _bad_ on me, though! My poor blue hair."

"We're all going to need showers anyway." Hanon sighed and tried to stand up. And slipped. Again. "Why is blood slippery?! Shouldn't it be less so because of the ashes?" How would I know? Last time one of Martin's inventions resulted in ash and blood, we just buried the mess. "Elimine, mind helping?"

"Coming!" Ely moved slowly, though, to avoid slipping. "Here we go," she laughed, holding out her hand to Hanon and pulled her up. "Roland, you need help too?"

"Roland, _always_ needs some sort of help," Durban deadpanned. Roland threw a rag at him, but it fell woefully short. "As always, your throwing ability sucks." Durban grinned, but it faded a bit as his attention focused on Ely. "Elimine, where did you learn how to use staves?"

"Trial and error, mostly." She and Hanon managed to get Roland standing. "I'm self taught. Why?"

"Just curious. Not many know how to use them anymore." That made sense, though. Dragons were always the ones who taught humans, but with the war, they… well, they weren't exactly teaching. "Where do you get the staves?"

"Oh, these are a different type that Martin made." Ely beamed in pride. "Unlike the previous staves, which required a special technique to bring the magic of the world into the crystal, these can charge using the person's own magic. They hold less charges than the previous staves, but they're just as strong and, really, anyone can learn how to use them!" Anyone proficient in magic, and a desire to learn, at least.

"Mmm…" Durban and Barigan shared a look. I felt cold at it. "Would you be opposed to showing people in the army, then?" WHAT?! "Same to that friend of yours, Martin."

"Basically, we will need to give reports," Barigan explained. Something about how angry I was must've showed because he glanced at me worriedly. "I promise we will not force you into it, so we're mostly asking so that we know _what_ to report. Our stories have to match, after all."

"Yeah, we're not conscripting anyone," Roland grumbled. For the first time, I actually saw anger in his eyes. "I mean; they'll want you guys for being skilled, but we can easily talk out of that." Mmm…

"…Will you let me think on it?" Ely requested. I sent her an incredulous look, but she ignored me. "I will have much to think on with it."

"Of course," Barigan murmured. He was back to smiling. "I thank you for even considering it." I… needed to get away from here. Now.

So, I did. I just left without a word, leaving my mop behind, barely resisting the urge to punch the walls and windows. I could, logically, see why they asked, but it just pissed me off. It pissed me off to help out the army that used my home's destruction as an excuse for war, and then didn't even bother looking for survivors. Didn't bother to help. Just ignored us. Everyone ignored us or kicked us to the side. No one helped us. It was always just us.

That wasn't even going about how damn scared I was at the idea of _any_ of my group being near the warzone. People died every day. Slaughtered, ripped to pieces, crushed and eaten by dragons. Shattered by magic and broken by weapons. The idea that my friends, my family, being torn apart again…!

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I loosed a scream and slammed my fist into something that cracked and shattered, biting into my skin. Blood slowly dripped onto the floor. Drip, drip, drip. Perfect little circles.

Ely was going to kill me for hurting myself.

* * *

 _Ely got really mad when she saw I wasn't doing thing religiously. As if I could think of what to write after the attack! Seriously, Ely, you're ridiculous (and I know you're reading this when you think I'm not looking. Stop trying to be sneaky; it's painful). I'll do two this time to make up for missing one._

 _Impressions on Martin_

· _Was the apprentice to the best blacksmith of the city before Aquelia was destroyed. He survived because he was looking for iron deposits outside the city when the dragons came._

· _Specializes in axes when fighting, but knows how to use a sword to keep people on their toes._

· _He kept up the craft in honor of his teacher, who all but adopted him, and he's ridiculously skilled. He makes insanely strong weapons, or new things entirely like Ely's staves. He's the best blacksmith ever, in my humble opinion._

 _Impressions on Alice_

· _Daughter of some bakers. She had run away after an argument with her parents and had been on her way back when the dragons came. She never got to make up with them._

· _Specializes in magic, and likes wind magic specifically for it's high accuracy. Despite the magic, though, she's also rather skilled with a lance._

· _She's just got this nice, calming presence. Always has. It's good with the kids, and I think it's only become more pronounced when she became a mother. But I know she worries about the war continuing. No parent wants their kid to march off to war, after all._

* * *

Author's Note: So, little bits of the families for the characters, and some bits of their backstories. Also, here's why Sacae is named Sacae. And references to the critical animations for classes.  
Barigan, who later finds the country of Ilia, is known as the Holy Knight, and his illustration shows him on a horse, hinting that he was a paladin. Durban, who went on to find the Western Isles as an independent country, is outright referred to as a Berserker. Repeatedly.

Next Chapter – The Pegasus and Wyvern Knights


	4. Chapter 4) The Pegasus and Wyvern Knight

Chapter 4) The Pegasus and Wyvern Knights

* * *

 _In the forest, we had to fight to survive. We had no food, so we had to forage. We had no clothes to change into, so the ones we were became heavy with rain and mud. We got sick, a lot. The cold, poisonous plants… it was miserable. And that wasn't even going into the animals we accidentally antagonized._

 _To be honest, I still had no idea how the hell we survived. Maybe there really was a god, and they looked after us. Then again, maybe there was a god and they just wanted us to suffer longer. I think the second one was way more likely._

* * *

"Hilda, do you think you're scrubbing that stain a little too hard?" Barigan asked me, pointing to the garment I was washing. "You're damaging the fabric."

"You have to scrub hard on Martin's clothes," I replied, scrubbing a bit more for emphasis. "It'll loosen the soot and actually make it soak out."

"Is this why he wears dark clothes?"

"Yeah, all his whites turned grey, and not the pretty kind."

"…You are _horrible_ at washing clothes."

"I'm not doing too bad!" I playfully splashed him with some of the dirty water, laughing as he yelped. "Come on! It's just a little water!"

"It's filthy!" But I kept on laughing and he soon joined me. "Seriously, let me handle the stained ones."

"Fine, fine." Still laughing, we switched places at the washing bins, and I settled for rinsing the scrubbed clothes, and he started on the scrubbing. "How did we end up on laundry duty again?"

"Well, Mika, Hartmut and Roland are 'patrolling'." Meaning they were climbing up and down the tower and checking out the windows. The entrance was still blocked by a rotting dragon corpse. "Sacae, Alice, and Sheryl are cooking." Which was why the whole floor was filled with _delicious_ smells. "Martin is fixing traps, with Elimine helping." Because Martin just wanted to be able to turn on the traps if we had to fight again, and he needed an extra hand. "So, you and I got stuck with the chore." Because when the laundry was clean, Maron would mend the holes and I think Durban and Hanon were helping her.

"Don't make so much sense." I laughed and tugged out the wet clothes to wring them out. Then I hug them on a makeshift drying rack. "Ah, so many clothes…"

"You're taking care of over _thirty_ children. By yourselves." I nodded, humming under my breath. "That's admirable."

"I think you mean crazy."

"I mean what I said." I glanced over at him, and saw him looking right at me. "I think it is admirable that you all did that." He… was _way_ too sincere. "I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"Requesting that Elimine help." Oh… "It seemed to upset you, so it is only right to apologize." Ah. "I do wish to reassure you, though, that I will fight to keep them away from the army if that is what they choose."

"…That is a bit reassuring." I sighed. "All of us, honestly, have… issues with the army. I'd rather not explain."

"Of course." Barigan smiled. "Just know-"

"Hilda! Barigan!" Mika came swinging into room, eyes wide and breathing hard. "Dragon on the horizon," he told us breathlessly. I could only give an incredulous stare; Barigan's jaw dropped. "Help us get the kids to a safer floor!"

"Why are they sending so many to this area?" Barrigan breathed, even as we tossed the clothes to the side and ran out the room with Mika. "Normally if we see _one_ dragon, it's a bad day."

"Maybe they're getting desperate." Mika, that wasn't comforting. Few things were as dangerous as a desperate creature. "They're coming right for the Cathedral, though, so regardless…"

"We have to defend the kids." I could get to like him. "Lead on."

* * *

"So, we have the kids on the lowest floor we can reach…" I mumbled. It was more to reassure myself than to actually inform anyone. "Mika, Martin, Alice, Sheryl, and Maron are keeping them calm…" And the rest of us were trying to figure out how to fight off the dragon.

"Maybe we could just snipe it through the windows?" I heard Sacae suggest. I was standing apart from their little group, trying to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

"What if you fall?" I heard Ely protest. I closed my eyes, trying to think if there was anything I missed. "No, something different."

"Maybe we should ask Alice and Sheyrl to come up for magic then?"

"Maybe…" Something rumbled. Why was it rumb… oh, for crying out loud! "…Oh no…"

"Earthquake? Now?"

"This area doesn't get earthquakes."

"Then what is… oh, you're kidding me!" The building rocked again, confirming the fear. The dragon was here, _and it was ramming the Cathedral_! "What could possibly be here that it wants so desperately?!"

"Who care-ACK!" That rock was enough to send us crashing to our knees. "Ow…"

"Everyone, try to brace yourselves!" Hartmut ordered. Of course, we weren't exactly in a room with a lot of things for that! "Get to the pillars!" Right, pillars. We could grip them? Maybe? Because that made perfect… OH HOLY HELL! THE WALL JUST CRACKED!

Another rock and the cracks extended through the floor and ceiling. One more and the wall completely gave, rubble flying all over the place and made a maze of the room. The only two people I could see easily right now were Hartmut and Ely. I thought about trying to find the others, make sure they were okay, but I could only freeze when I saw the dragon peer inside, a sickening smirk showing off all its razor sharp fangs.

I made myself 'un-freeze' when I realized it's disgusting eyes focused right on Ely. Shoved her out of the way as it lunged, slamming me all the way into the wall with a 'crack' that made my vision blacken for a breath.

I honestly should've been eaten, but I _somehow_ managed to brace my meet against its mouth, one foot on top and one foot on bottom, and avoided the teeth, though the force did end up sending my knee into my mouth and bust my lip. Not that this would last long or that this would be my only injury soon. Everything hurt, and I was a little dizzy, and the dragon was preparing to move back to try again.

But you know what they say. It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye.

As quickly as I could, before it moved too far, I pulled out a dagger, the force making it spin around my fingers, and flung it into the dragon's eye. At this distance, it slid in easy. I almost thought I heard it 'pop'.

The dragon screeched in pain, thrashing around. I went flying, crashing into the ground hard enough to rattle my teeth. And in that disoriented state, I saw the dragon's claw coming my way, and knew that I would not be able to dodge. But even as I thought that, someone intercepted the claw, gouging their shoulder as they picked me up and carried me out of the warpath.

It took me a couple of blinks to realize it was Hartmut. "The hell are you doing?" I demanded. The words were a bit slurred, and he was really blurry, so I think I sounded more like a belligerent drunk. "Shoulder's bleeding."

"I thought about just carrying you, but that would require more of my weight on you and I am heavy," he replied lightly. His smile was rather child-like. Proud and cheerful. "Here, let's get you treated. Elimine is freaking out."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I like it when people don't die. Is that so weird?" Well… "Elimine."

"Hartmut, you are the most wonderful person!" I heard Ely half-cheer, half-sob. Hartmut set me down on the ground, leaning me against some of the rubble. "Sacae said they're completely cut off, but everyone is fine." The rubble managed to split the room into two? We were lucky no one was _dead_ yet. "They're working on climbing."

"Then it's time for dragon killing." Hartmut kneeled to smile at me. "Thank you for blinding him, by the way," he told me. I waved off the thanks, closing my eyes as the world spun again. "I'll keep it away from you if nothing else, Elimine."

"Be careful."

"I think charging a wounded dragon is the opposite of careful, but I'll do my best under the circumstances." I heard him run off, and sensed the power in his blade. It burned the air, but it wasn't unpleasant necessarily. More like the sun on a really hot day.

"Hilda, can you talk?" Ely whispered the words as I felt the healing magic wash over me. I preferred the healing magic Ely used. The one my mother had been taught by dragons… it had always been burning and electrifying, but with the feeling that if someone messed up, I would drown. Ely's was cool and gentle, like I was already floating in the ocean, and if she messed up, I'd just be pushed a little under the water, no big deal. "Hildegarde."

"Don't call me that," I mumbled automatically. I heard her burst into little giggles. "Sorry, dizzy."

"Yeah, you have a concussion." Ah, that made sense. "Easy, easy…"

"I am perfectly relaxed."

"That was for _me_ , Hilda. I'm nervous."

"After how many times?"

"Shut up." A dragon's roar cut off any retort I might have had. "I can't believe he's actually successfully fighting that thing." Was it successful? I just heard a lot of thrashing. "And not getting injured, I think? Aside from his shoulder wound. That has to hurt."

"You're babbling."

"I'm scared!" With a little groan, I made my eyes open and stroked her hair to calm her down. Her mother used to do this a lot. "…Thanks…" Ely sighed. "All healed up." I smiled. "Oh, he's killed the dragon." In a very large spray of blood. Then again, the dragon was huge, so I guessed there was just large amounts of blood to deal with anyway. "I wonder if the others are okay?" Right, should probably…

I was moving before I quite processed what I saw, or heard. The dragon screeching as it slowly fell back. Claw swinging and snagging Hartmut on the leg. Dragging him off the edge as it plummeted. Hartmut disappearing from view.

I crashed onto my belly, chest hanging off the edge as I _just barely_ caught Hartmut's wrist. I nearly slid right off with him, but managed to brace myself using the edge of the wall. Damn how slippery blood was. "You're right," I laughed. Oh, holy hell, we were really freaking high up. The bits of ruins looked like toys, and it was all too easy to see how fall he'd fall thanks to how _small_ the dragon's corpse looked from up here. "You are heavy."

"This really the time to be making quips about my weight?" Hartmut demanded. But his smile was relieved. "Damn, I owe you again."

"You owe me nothing. I'd feel guilty about you going splat." I tightened my grip on him. "Grab my wrist."

"Right." He did so, and looked a little surprised by something. "Your wrists are so small."

"That matter?"

"No, just rather surprised you can hold onto my wrist."

"Barely." This was so precarious. "Can you get purchase on the walls?"

"No, and trust me, I'm trying." Yeah, he was flailing a bit. "Wish they had been a little less skilled at building it now."

"Well, I doubt they thought someone would be dangling off the side." I heard noise behind me. "Someone's coming to help. Just keep holding on, okay?"

"I can't really do anything else." He looked worried, though. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who is one grip away from going splat."

"No, but you were the one being healed, and I am a very heavy weight at an awkward position on your arm."

"So long as someone gets here soon, Hartmut, I will be just fine. Promise-promise."

"…Promise-promise?"

"It's a story. Maybe I'll tell you later." And then I heard wings. "Please tell me that is _not_ what I think it is."

"Well…" Hartmut glanced over and laughed. "It's not. It's a good friend." Oh, hell yes. Luck for once. Though, why would the friend be winged? Don't tell me some half-dragons who could _transform_ had actually sided with humans? "Jasmine, over here please."

"Hartmut, why is it that every time you go off on your own, I find you in one weird ass situation?" The woman who appeared was… fierce. Eyes sharp with intelligence glittered with mirth, and brown hair the same color as mine was held back by a ponytail and a strange helmet-faceframing… thing that gave the impression of a hawk or falcon. What most held my attention, though, was her black flying horse. "And you've a green-eyed beauty holding onto you?" the woman laughed. "Maybe I should leave you dangling."

"Have mercy on the green-eyed beauty. I'm heavy." Hartmut grinned. "Your pegasus mind tolerating me to save a damsel?"

"I suppose he must." The woman maneuvered so that Hartmut could easily drop onto the 'pegasus'. "There we go." The woman smiled at me. "The name is Jasmine, pretty one. I'm one of the pegasus knights in the army." Pegasus knights?

"Modesty doesn't become you, Jasmine." Hartmut snickered. "She means she's the _founder_ of the pegasus knights in our army, because she somehow tamed one and rode it into a fight." Um… you could do that? What? And… wasn't it dangerous? Those wings looked fragile. A good bow, or razor sharp wind magic, could probably tear them to _shreds_.

"Modesty, my very fine ass!" She laughed. "I _am_ a pegasus knight. I figured she didn't give a damn about the technicals." At this point, I decided to just shift so I was sitting, legs dangling off the edge. "Anyway, you are?" Oh, right, manners. That was a thing, I guess.

"Hilda," I answered her. I glanced back and saw the others moving the rubble aside at last. Good. "I'm just a thief."

"Oh, are you the pretty thief that knocked Hartmut and Roland to the ground and stole their coinpurses?" She grinned. "We had a good laugh about that."

"I'm surprised you're here alone, Jasmine." Barigan finally joined me by the hole, smiling gently. "Where is Josephine?"

"Not far behind me," Jasmine answered. Her smile was soft and loving. "I was in a bit of a hurry to see you, love." She held out her hand and he took it to kiss gently, keeping his eyes on her. "I see you faired well out of my sight again."

"The others take good care of me." Um…

"Barigan and Jasmine are married." I glanced over to see Roland crouching next to me. He was smiling in relief. "Man, I was so worried," he sighed, head dropping. "Thanks for catching him." I didn't really do that much.

"Pardon!" Someone on another pegasus, a white one, came even with Jasmine. "Scouts have come in," they reported. "More dragons on the horizon." ARE YOU SERIOUS?! "Some half-dragons as well."

"The hell is going on?" Roland looked stunned. "They have _never_ sent so many before!" Barigan made the same complaint earlier. "Let's gather everyone. This is going to be a hell of a fight." Oh. Joy. "And we have kids here to defend." Yep. "Ugh… why are they switching things up _now_? It's been the same tactics for seven years!" Just our luck.

I sighed. Things were just a pain.

* * *

So, we left the kids on their relatively safe floor in the Cathedral. That was mostly because there were so many attackers this time that we couldn't _spare_ someone to guard them. Jasmine and her girls (apparently all the pegasus knights were girls because pegasi hated guys) ferried us all down for the fight. And it was a _fight_. Ely actually broke a staff trying to keep everyone healed, and had to switch to the prototype 'mend' staff Martin made. Which somehow _missed_ a couple of times. It was a damn miracle no one was dead yet.

At some point in the fight, a shadow fell overhead. I froze when I saw dragon-like wings, but then I realized that these wings were… way smaller. What the…

"My apologies for scaring you, my lady." One landed neatly next to me. Their helmet looked almost like dragon wings wrapped around their face. "My name is Josephine," they continued, taking off the helmet and shaking out her hair. I was startled by how _frail_ she looked. Like she was made of glass and one good poke would shatter her. "I understand you saved my younger brother before." Younger brother? "Sorry, Hartmut." …This tiny frail girl was related to hulking giant Hartmut? "Is something wrong?"

"I am a little out of it," I told her honestly. She laughed a little. "So, uh… what are you riding?"

"I'm one of the wyvern knights in the army." This was a wyvern, then. I had heard of them, but I never realized how like dragons they look. "Most of us are former retainers for the royal family in the eastern country, before it fell." Oh… kay… then… "Ah, but if you'll excuse me, Jasmine needs back up. Her wind magic is accurate, but…"

"I'm guessing you wield a stronger magic?"

"Well, I wield thunder magic." Yep, that was stronger. Less accurate, I think, but it had an extra chance of doing some _serious_ damage. "Most of us wield magic, at least. Dragons have lower resistance to magic than defenses. Most times." Was there a reason I needed to hear that? "I'm off again. I just wanted to make sure I thanked you, just in case." Well, _that_ was morbid.

Her 'wyvern' leapt into the air, a single powerful jump that blasted the whole area with wind. Okay then…

Sighing, I shook my head and glanced around, pushing my hair out of my face. I grimaced at how sticky I felt, and the knowledge that I was sticky with both sweat and blood. We had been fighting for a while now, or what felt like a while. My body just _ached_.

Roars caught my attention and I looked at the edge of the battle. Three dragons. There were three dragons, fire dragons from the look of it. Hartmut was fighting one, Sacae was fighting another, and the third one… well… everyone just did their best to keep it busy. That, more than anything, was why I thought it was a miracle no one was dead, and I was really curious as to why. So, I watched a bit, noticing the strategy was basically send fliers to annoy it, and then duck out of the way right before it could strike. But there was something strange I noticed. When the fliers ducked close, it actually flinched. That's what let them get out of range in time.

"What's caught your eye?" Hooves caught my ear, and I turned to see Hanon ride up. Somehow, and I still didn't know how, Jasmine and her girls got Hanon and Barigan's _horses_ out too without incident, so she and Barigan were having fun fighting at full strength. I was pretty sure they just trampled a good portion of the attacking half-dragons. "You're looking out of it," she murmured, voice and eyes worried. "Do you need to fall back?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied automatically. But I couldn't even work up the strength to smile. "Just…" I pointed to the third dragon. "It flinches. Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah, we noticed." Hanon sighed. "But no one's been able to take advantage of it _without_ it being a suicide attack." Ah. "Still, you've sharp eyes. A huntress's eyes."

"I'm a thief. I have to strike weakpoints."

"Like an archer does." She nodded. "Just be careful. Dragons have few." Right, right…

Still, I couldn't help but watch the fight, watch the flinching, and I wondered if… well, maybe…

"Jasmine? Josephine?" I called, not even sure if the two were close by to hear me. The two flew down by me instantly, though, so I guess they were. "I… uh… I have a suggestion?" This was madness. But they listened to me closely. "So, the dragon doesn't like fliers in its face."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Jasmine replied dryly. She sighed heavily. "I've lost some good women taking advantage of that trick. I'm trying to avoid using that tactic now."

"As have I," Josephine murmured. Her eyes grew sad before she shook her head almost violently. "But with so many attackers, we may be forced to." She focused on me again. "But you have an idea related to that?"

"A trick I use, a lot, is a double feint," I explained. My heart was pounding in my ears. "It's what I used to escape Hartmut and Roland in the mayor's place, actually. When you feint, the guard drops, and in most cases, a second feint will bring it down entirely."

"…You're suggesting a double feint, with a third to strike." I nodded and she slowly smiled. "Well, what do we have to lose? Besides our lives, I mean. In a worst case scenario, it'll just be the same as always." Yeah, great… "I'll be third."

"You're serious?" Jasmine demanded, incredulous. Josephine nodded and Jasmine sighed. "Ugh… fine. I'll be second. We'll use one of my girls for the first."

"Sorry…" I mumbled. I dropped my head. "Maybe it's stupid."

"Maybe, but in my eyes, it's no more stupid than what we've done before." Not sure if that made me feel better. "I'm just rather cynical, Hilda. I've lost a lot of mine to these dragons because of this flinching." Right… "Up we go, Josephine." I glanced up in time to see Josephine smile reassuringly at me before the both heading up. It was rather interesting seeing how differently they went into the air. Wyverns just launched themselves, but the pegasus just cantered into the air gracefully.

I breathed in deep to ease my nerves, and glanced around to see if I could get away with watching. No enemies near, and things were finally thinning out, so I had the moment to just breath and watch.

I watched one dragon die to a fiery blade slitting its throat. Hartmut won.

I watched another dragon die to a blade of light to the skull. Sacae won.

I watched Josephine and Jasmine snag a pegasus knight.

I watched the three fly towards the lone dragon.

I watched the unknown pegasus knight fly close and pull away at the last second, making the dragon flinch.

I watched Jasmine fly close almost immediately afterwards, and manage a glancing blow with her wind tome to break open the guard.

I watched Josephine descend from the sky, and her thunder tome _cracked_ through the dragon, knocking it down.

I watched, for several heartbeats, how everything stilled, even the air, startled by the sudden collapse of the roaring dragon.

 _Thump, thump, thump._ The dragon didn't move. _Thump, thump, thump._ It didn't even twitch. _Thump, thump, thump._ Did… did it actually work?

Finally, I decided to creep closer, holding my breath, heart still hammering in my ears. Even as I stood right next to it, it didn't move. I felt no breath. And it did not scream when I slid a dagger into the groove of its jaw. It was dead. It was _dead_.

"IT WORKED!" Twin shrieks of delight assaulted me before I was almost smothered by two hugs, one from each side. "IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" It took a bit of them jumping for me to piece out individual voices in the cheers and giggles. Jasmine and Josephine.

"Can we not break my ears?" I grumbled. But as soon as they let go of me, I couldn't help but giggle. "It _did_ work, though!" And then the three of us were jumping and laughing like children after a successful game.

That was amazing!

* * *

Maybe it was the rush of the tactic actually working, combined with the enemies' total _shock_ that it worked, but the remaining attackers went down easily. Those that didn't run, at least.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the last one disappeared out of sight. If I hurt before, then I had no words for how I felt now. I was still on a bit of a high, though. I still couldn't believe it worked.

"We didn't lose anyone!" That was Hanon, and she leapt from her horse to hug me. "It's a glorious day!" she laughed. "Everyone's excited!" I could tell. There was a lot of jumping around. I laughed when I saw a few of the pegasus knights jump on Mika. A few tried to do the same with Martin, but Alice clung to his side with a warning look while Martin looked oblivious. Sheryl was bouncing with some of the wyvern riders, who looked to be about her age, while Maron was fixing someone's saddle, showing them how. Ely was running around healing. "Oh, damn, Jasmine's so excited that she forgot she's in public." She pointed over, and I cackled when I saw how startled Barigan was to getting kissed full-on the mouth. "She's not big of PDA, preferring Barigan's little gestures like kisses on the hand."

"I'm just glad this all worked, somehow," I murmured. I mustered up enough strength to hug Hanon back, though. "How are Hartmut and Sacae?"

"Hartmut is dozing on Roland's shoulder, while Sacae is with Durban." She jumped back, grinning widely. "Ah, this is great. Haven't felt this good after a fight in… a very long while." She peered at my face, though. "Are you okay? There are a lot of bodies." I opened my mouth to retort, but she continued, "I'm not sure how you feel about your home's grave being bloody like this." Oh, that's what she meant.

"I don't really care, personally. We might say it's 'home', but really, it's not. It's just a reminder of… a really bad day." She nodded. "Please tell me the people on the horizon are with you."

"Mmm…" She glanced over, narrowed her eyes, and smiled. "Yep, they are." I breathed a sigh of relief. "General Delrin!" She waved cheerfully. "Hi! You're late!"

"I can see that!" a man laughed as he rode up. He wore heavier armor than Barigan, and I wondered how the horse stood it. "I'm pleased that I'm not going to have to write letters of sympathy to families." He had a kind smile, and his arrival put some order to the cheerful group's celebrations. At the least, I could run to my group and give them hugs. "I've been quite worried. It's been a few days."

"Things got a little hectic." Hanon's smile faded, though. "…Commander Marius is here too?"

"It was a few days." She groaned and he smiled nervously. "Let's just gather everyone up, and I'm quite curious about your non-army friends, but-"

"This is where our wayward soldiers have gone, then?" Someone wearing heavy armor and wielding an axe large enough to make me think he was compensating for something… well, he walked up, eyes narrowed, and a group of sneering people followed him. Who was this asshole? "What nonsense," he scoffed. I saw Hanon bristle, and noticed the cheer in the group just slowly drained away. Clearly, this was not a well-liked guy, unlike that Delrin person. "Acting like drunkards at a tavern party."

"Now, Marius…" Delrin began. His hand came up, a clear sign of placation. "Three dragons are dead with none of our own joining them in the afterlife. Surely that is a cause for celebration."

"Brief, perhaps, not this sad display." I think it was safe to say I didn't like this guy. "You lot there." He looked right at us, and I tensed. "You will come with us." …Excuse me? "You will serve in our army." I was _not_ hearing this. "It is what all skilled fighters owe-"

"Where do you get off, thinking we owe you anything?" Martin growled, cutting him off. Our group clustered together, tucking Ely behind us safely. She was the only one who couldn't fight. "You used the worst day of our lives as a justification to slaughter thousands in your war, without even bothering to check if anyone survived." I saw General Delrin mouth 'there were survivors?' with wide eyes. "This is our home. Welcome to Aquelia. No one helped us, especially your damn soldiers." Martin's axe was in front of him, in a clear warning. 'Come closer and lose a limb.' "Ordering us… no way in hell. We don't follow your orders, or anyone else's."

"If we're going to help, it's because nice people _asked_ ," Alice added. Her eyes were cold, and she had her lance in one hand, spell book ready in the other. The rest of us drew weapons as well, a clear sign we agreed with them both. "Not because self-important assholes ordered it."

"You dare…!" I could see the person who snarled. But I could feel the magic in the air. "Die for you disloyalty!" Oh, wow, how clichéd.

I saw the fissure open up under Martin and shoved him out of the way, taking the magic hit for myself. Bolganone, but a weak one. Barely even stung. I hunted through the flames for the mage with a tome open, and threw my dagger straight into their chest. It thudded beautifully.

And the others took that as a spark to attack. Martin charged into the front, throwing his axe to knock someone in the distance off-guard and switching to his sword to cut down an attacker. Mika slid past them and decapitated the off-guard soldier with a flash of his own sword. Alice knocked one off balance with her lance and gutted them with an Elwind tome. Someone who tried to take her out found an arrow between their eyes courtesy of Maron. Sheryl took a hit to the side, but she also blasted her attacker's head off with an Elthunder, so it was a fair trade. Besides, Ely healed up the wound easily, so it wasn't like the injury stuck. I feinted a roundhouse to axe kick a soldier's shoulder and used the weakened guard to slice their throat.

It might have continued, but then Hartmut slid between me and the next attacker. "Stand down," he growled, voice a rumble and eyes cold as ice as he glared. "You are overstepped yourselves, soldiers." …He was protecting us? Why? And wasn't he asleep? He looked wide awake now!

"Stay behind us," Sacae whispered as he came to stand beside Hartmut. Between the two of them, my group was protected. "Barigan and Durban are keeping the others back." I saw Barigan's spear was bloody, and I remembered what he said. He'd fight to keep us from being conscripted. It was weird to see a stranger keep their word. "The two of us, though, hold a lot of weight in the army. They won't dare attack us." And they were using that fact to _protect_ us. Was this a weird mirror world or something? No one helped us.

"You are protecting them?" Marius demanded. His voice hissed, and he matched Hartmut's glare with his own. "You are seriously-"

"Your man attacked first, if you forgot to use your eyes," Hartmut countered easily. He held himself firmly, gaze unwavering. "And you just walked up, without so much as a 'by your leave' or a greeting, and demanded they submit. No one is foolish enough to accept that in this day and age. Seven years of war isn't just hard on the army."

"So please, Marius, shut up and let me try and salvage something from this?" Delrin hissed. He loosed a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head. "Your tactlessness just got people killed. Again." He smiled hesitantly at us. "Though, I will admit. I did not expect to see such skilled fighters outside the army. Where did you learn?"

"All of us are self-taught," I answered with a little shrug. Probably better to switch 'spokesperson' here. Just to be safe. We might've gotten some good hits with ambushes, but they had _numbers_. Lots of them. Because as we had had talked and fought, even more had walked up. "Even Ely here."

"Self taught?!" …He didn't have to look so surprised, damn it. I felt insulted. "A-ah, and now my own tactlessness is…" He sighed, whimpering a little on the end. "Is there a way to just redo this whole conversation?" Nope, time magic didn't exist. "Well, I suppose not. You're still… just singed. Somehow." Weak spell. "Your resistance to magic must be extraordinary to take a hit from one of our elite mages and live." …Huh? No way. I just… uh… "I'm rambling. I'm sorry. Now, I'm sure my commander was just motivated by wanting skilled soldiers among our forces, because that _would_ be really nice, but…"

He continued rambling, but us seven clustered together to discuss. "I think we are going to have to give a little here," Maron murmured. Her face twisted up, like the words were sour in her mouth. Probably were. "Even if it was in self-defense, we did kill two of their own, and if we don't, we're just going to be in danger to the kids."

"They have to give a little as well," Mika pointed out. His eyes were serious. "Besides, Martin, Elimine, before this, you two were thinking of taking up Barrigan's offer, right?"

Ely nodded. "I just kept thinking of all the soldiers who might have been able to go home if someone had these staves," she whispered. Her head dropped. "I couldn't get it out of my head. No matter how much I tried, I…"

"Same here, truth be told," Martin sighed. He rolled his shoulders, grimacing a little. "Just left a bad taste in my mouth, and I'm the only one who knows how to make the new staves." He sighed again. "Not so sure how willing I am _now_ to help, but the mentality is the same. The leader sucks, but if nothing else, we owe the soldiers who came to help us." That we did.

"So, the decision is going to be joining, but under conditions?" Alice summarized. A quick glance around and we all nodded. It really was. Otherwise, things would be bad for the kids. "I'll remain behind with the kids. Someone needs to." That was true. "I'm probably best for it." She grimaced a little, but it soon morphed to a sheepish smile. "I've… ah… been experiencing nausea in the mornings again." …She was pregnant again? "If it is what I think it is, then I _really_ don't need to be near a warzone." Yeah, pregnancies and battles rarely mixed well.

"Yay, Martin and Alice are gonna have another baby~" Sheryl giggled. She even clapped her hands in delight and bounced on her toes. Martin looked a little stunned, and happy. "Don't worry, Alice. We'll be fine." One could only hope. "Oh, but we're going to be separated upon joining up, huh?" Yeah…

"We'll just do our best to check in with each other," Martin murmured. He ruffled her hair as she drooped, making her squeak. He was still smiling like a goofball. "So, we're good? All decided?" We all nodded. "All right." He glanced at me. "You keep on talking now. Someone has to pretend to be the reasonable one?"

"Then why is it me?" I sighed. It got some chuckles. "Fine, fine…" Rolling my eyes, I turned away and noticed Delrin was still rambling. "Um… we all stopped listening a while ago, Delrin." Delrin snapped his jaw shut and smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, most of us will join… under conditions."

"You will?" Delrin gasped. He smiled in relief. "Ah, thank goodness. The conditions?"

"One, the kids need to be taken care of." I pointed up to the Cathedral. "There are a bunch there. Alice is staying behind to tend to them for… health reasons." Going with that. "But none of us are going anywhere unless they're safe." Delrin nodded. "Two, keep us away from that asshole." I pointed to Marius, who scowled. "And if you can, keep us with these crazy people." I gestured at… well… everyone else. "We like them, and we owe them a lot. Guarantee you that we'll be more likely to listen to them." Delrin nodded again. "Three… well, this isn't a condition, but a warning. We're not soldiers. We aren't suffering stupid orders."

"Meaning you would like explanations for orders." Delrin nodded once more. "Yes, that makes sense. I try to do that anyway." Well, I guess we could learn to get along. "Anything else?"

"Well, if you want fancy shit, you'll want Martin in the forges." I pointed to Ely's staff. "That's his invention. Special staff that has less charges than the ones of old, but anyone with magic can charge and use them, no dragons involved." His eyes went so wide; I thought they were going to pop out of his skull! "They're also good on illnesses like the old ones. Or, at least colds, pneumonia, and the like. Ely _has_ used it on them before."

"That's…" He visibly groped for words. "Is this self-taught too?"

"Mostly. I mean; Martin was an apprentice blacksmith here, before the dragons destroyed everything, but he's kept at it for seven years on his own." I shrugged. "Martin can make anything, even tomes, though that obviously doesn't require the forge."

"I feel like I'm getting the better end of the bargain here." He actually grinned. "I accept all those conditions, and shall endeavor to make your stay as comfortable as possible." Whatever. "Thank you truly. I shall forever be grateful." And I was pretty sure we were going to forever regret this. But it would be worse if the kids got caught up in this, so… whatever. We were stuck.

Ugh… this was gonna be a pain.

* * *

 _Impressions on Mika_

· _Was the child of a guardsman before Aquelia was destroyed; I think his mom might've been a plainswoman, though. Survived because he'd wanted to surprise her by learning a technique she specialized in: 'Astra'_

· _His mother taught him the basics of his swordsmanship, and he focuses exclusively on it._

· _He's kind and protective, and keeps a strong sense of honor. He's really not fond of liars._

* * *

Author's note: So, Jasmine and Josephine are OCs, mostly because I wanted wyvern and pegasus knights. Jasmine is a Dark Flier (from FE13 and FE14) while Josephine is a Malig Knight (from FE14). I brought in the classes in to highlight how different things are prior to the Scouring, since the game mentions the Ending Winter caused _major_ changes to reality. Staves missing actually DOES happen in a Fire Emblem game: FE5. Yes, FE5 hates the player THAT much.

This chapter is also the invention of the Triangle Attack for Elibe. In FE8, you CAN use a Wyvern Knight, but only one, and they have to be the one to initiate the attack, so I did it this way as a callback to it.

Next Chapter – The Mages and the Shaman


	5. Chapter 5) The Mages and the Shaman

Chapter 5) The Mages and the Shaman

* * *

 _Ely and I actually met Martin because of an animal. Near as anyone, even Martin himself, can say is that he accidentally got between a mama bear and her cub. And accidentally scared the cub. He was almost dead when Ely and I tripped over him in the forest. He was Ely's first ever patient, tending to the injury through a combination of barely useful healing magic, completely unfocused, and some herbal remedies. I had to hold him down as she worked, and gained a scar on my arm from where I had to keep him from biting his tongue off._

 _He got a high fever, and we tended to him as best as we could until it broke. After that, the three of us traveled together, becoming friends. We were the same, after all._

* * *

The army camp was loud. And not even a 'good' loud, like the cheer of a marketplace or the guffawing of a potential pickpocket target. It was just raucous, grating on the ears. It also smelled _horrible_ , like no one had managed to properly dispose of waste in a while, or had even bothered to bath. It also just _looked_ bad, a mess of people writhing about like maggots in a corpse.

The worst part? We had made, maybe, three steps before we were all separated. Well, Ely was with me, but that was mostly because she had hidden behind me when everyone was dragged in different directions.

"Couldn't they have waited even three seconds?" Hartmut sighed. He had stuck with Ely and me, leading us to some place where we'd stay. Because apparently even our _tents_ weren't going to be together. This was just the worst. "And why did they separate you lot? This must be Commander Marius getting revenge." How petty. Still, I was a little pleased he was upset on our behalf. "I'm going to try and pull strings, but it'll take a bit."

"It's enough that we will all be safe here," Ely murmured. Her smile was kind, and she made an effort to smile at everyone who glanced at us curiously. I maintained my stoic-scowl. Someone had to. "And it is kind of you to show us the way."

"It's going to take a dragon appearing out of nowhere to get me to leave you lot, _especially_ right now." He sighed again. "Ugh… did they change the layout _again_? I wished they'd stop. It's not like it's any more organized this way." Ha!

"Welcome back!" That… was a surprisingly cheerful voice. And the girl it belonged to was probably the only person I had ever seen who rivaled Ely in beauty. "You're late!" she laughed, launching herself at Hartmut. "Silly big brother. Are the orphans okay?" She knew about the kids?

"They're all nice and safe," Hartmut laughed, hugging her back. He let go of her after a moment, though, and gestured to Ely and me. "Genevieve, this is Hilda and Elimine. They just joined up. Girls, this is my younger sister, Genevieve. She's a mage here in the army."

"Oh, hello!" She beamed at us. "It's very nice to meet you!" She bobbed a little curtsey. For some reason. "And welcome to the army." Yeah… uh… "What units are you in?" Um… "I'd love it if we can hang out!" Someone had _way_ too much energy.

"Genevieve, can we wait a candlemark before you bombard them?" She stuck her tongue out childishly at Hartmut and he laughed. "One little, always little. To answer your question, they and their friends have just barely been assigned tent lots. There's nothing on where they're serving yet." Okay… whatever…

"Ah, so this is why Genevieve ran mid-word." I glanced up and saw two people walking up. One I guessed was a shaman almost immediately, because of the hooded robe that hid everything but bright green eyes and the black tome in his hand. The other wasn't as easy to guess, only that he was calm with a smile as kind as Ely's, and silver hair tied in a ponytail. "Welcome back, Hartmut," the silver-haired one continued, smile warming. "We've been worried."

" _You_ were worried, for reasons unknown," the shaman corrected. He brought down his hood, revealing hair as gold as Ely's. Of course, I only really noticed because I'd been expecting something darker. Black, maybe. "I was not. All logic dictates that they would have been just fine."

"Which is why you were up late fretting."

"That was wondering about the runesword. Speaking of which, Hartmut…"

"It worked well, but Roland managed to break it," Hartmut laughed. The shaman sighed, clearly expecting it. "Anyway, I'm being rude. Athos, Bramimond, meet Hilda and Elimine." He gestured to us. Ely waved hello, but I saw her smile was strained. She'd noticed the tome. "Hilda, Elimine, this is Athos, the silver-haired mage, and Bramimond, the blonde shaman." I'd been right.

"It is very nice to meet you," Ely replied. She kept up the smile as best as she could, but Hartmut gave me a confused look. I just closed my eyes and started counting. One… two… three… "It's heartwarming to see how much you believe in your friends."

"Belief and faith are nothing but figments of imagination and irrationality," Bramimond scoffed. Four… five… "It is simply a logical deduction that they would return."

"They are not…!" Six. Six second to get her to lose her temper. "Ugh, this is why shamans are the worst."

"And this is why naïve fools are simply leading others to their deaths."

"Excuse me!"

"What the hell just happened?" Hartmut asked, as Ely and Bramimond soon devolved into a fight. Athos, looking startled, tried to get between them with no success. "Um…"

"Ely has… issues with dark magic users," I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. "It's a story, and I'm not telling it." He nodded, accepting that. "She's also really big on belief and faith."

"Which Bramimond hates because… of a story that I'm not telling." I glanced at him and he grimaced. "Bramimond and I are actually childhood friends."

"Oh, so like Ely and me."

"Yep." The argument grew more animate. "What's the plan for ending the fight?"

"I'm not stupid enough to get in the middle of that." I nudged Hartmut's leg. "If you can promise me that Ely will be safe…"

"Bramimond won't resort to violence, and even if he is currently hating her guts, he'd protect her with his life. It's just how he is." Okay. "And I'm sure Athos will stay to make sure nothing gets _too_ out of control." Ah, so he was stupid like that. Good to know.

"So, how about we get your tent set up for her?" Genevieve suggested warmly, with a kind smile. She took my hand, waiting a bit before fully clasping it. "Here, I'll come with you to help. I'm sure you'll need help finding the supplies the army gives."

"I suppose," I agreed. I glanced back worriedly, but Ely seemed fine, so I let Hartmut and Genevieve lead me off. "So, if someone can explain the layout of this place?"

"Oh, right, so we have the soldier tents, and then there's the command tent…"

* * *

It seemed that, for the time being at least, I was 'stationed' with whatever units also had Hartmut, Roland, Sacae, and Hanon. I was perfectly fine with this, especially since Ely was _also_ with us. I, sadly, hadn't heard of where the others were, but Sacae reassured me that I'd be able to find out within the next day or so, at most. Roland had noted that, near as he could tell, Delrin was doing his best to keep my group paired with one of their group, which did make me feel better. Mostly.

"I do love being paired with someone who knows how to move quietly," Hanon laughed a little. She and I were out scouting the area by some mountains. "No signs of anything yet, but that village seemed odd."

"I'm not so sure," I replied. I remembered how wary they'd been. "When soldiers arrive, it typically means there's a battle coming. It makes sense to be wary."

"Well, yeah, but I thought there was something else. Something Father Sky was whispering in my ear." The hell? "Mmm, I'll figure it out eventually I'm sure."

"If you say so." Shaking my head, my eyes narrowed when something… moved at the corner of my vision. "Hanon."

"Saw it." We both crept closer, finding the edge of a cliff with a fantastic view of what was below. "…How many dragons is that?"

"I count ten."

"Why are there ten?"

"Because there are ten."

"…We have to get to the others." She took my arm and pulled me back. "Now." And we ran. We followed our own trail, trying to get to the others.

But we ran into a problem. A problem with fangs, claws, and fire. "Well, there's more than ten," I noted lightly. I had my daggers out, though I doubted my ability to do much. "Well damn." Counting the ten from before, we were at a count of fifteen.

"This is going to be a painful way to go," Hanon murmured. We stood back to back, and I knew she had her bow notched. "What do you think? Can we slip away?"

"Mmm… maybe if we blind a couple, and catch some joints." My eyes narrowed, though, when I noticed something off. "Do they move a little too fluidly?"

"There's no soul in their eyes either. All living things have a soul."

"Is necromancy a thing?"

"That's elder magic. We can ask Bramimond later."

"If we see him."

"Yep." But now there was another concern. "They're just pinning us. Letting us talked."

"Yeah…" It's like they were dolls, waiting for their strings to be pulled. "What the hell is this?" A flash of thunder caught my eye. "That's…?"

"Down." She dragged me down with her, just in time for me to see a freaking _storm_ of thunderbolts crashed into the dragons. "Genevieve is getting good with that Bolting tome."

"Haven't heard of that one."

"Genevieve's specialty is long-range magic. Bolting is long-range thunder magic." Ah. "Incoming, though. Athos and Bramimond are pulling out the big ones." Big ones? "Oh, hell, I don't think they know we're here!" Was that bad?

Sensing the magic in the area spike, I wrapped myself around Hanon protectively as burning red magic wrapped around the area, drying out the air and making my skin prick in pain as it settled like molasses. But then it _moved_. Like a wave under the ocean. Fire arced from it like lightning from a storm. Then the fire exploded from converged on the dragons, burning them alive. And almost taking Hanon and I with them!

"This way," I hissed, dragging Hanon after me as I took an opening to get the hell out of this hell. When I glanced back, I saw _something_ reach from their shadows and strike. "That was…?"

"Flux tome," Hanon coughed. I made to pass her some water, but realized the fire magic had dried out my waterskin. It fell apart at a touch. "Weird, he prefers Fenrir. Must have been placed with Athos this time, instead of Genevieve."

"Fenrir is…?"

"Long-range elder magic." That sounded terrifying. "We're coming onto the village."

"Good." But, strangely, the village was completely empty now. "…Hanon?"

"I don't know." Sighing, the two of us wandered around the strangely quiet village. My skin felt stretched and itchy. What I wouldn't give for a good rain.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and I narrowed my eyes, expecting a spell. Instead, I saw storm clouds, normal storm clouds, rolling in. "Really?"

"Father Sky is clearly not pleased by the fire." Hanon actually laughed. "Let's go take some shelter for now. I'm definitely not going to fight like this."

"Good idea." Sighing, I opened a random door and stepped inside the house. "Sorry to bother." I said the words without even thinking about it. Everything was empty, so why not this place? "Just looking for shel-" A squeak. A creak of wood.

I glanced back at Hanon, wondering if I'd imagined the sounds. But her eyes were narrowed, so we went about checking each room, moving as quietly as we could. And, in the last room, behind a door that was half-hidden in the wall, we found the source. Dragons. Tiny dragons, or rather tiny in comparison to a full-grown one. That made it obvious what they were. Dragon kids.

"Well, this is a thing," Hanon murmured. I leaned against the doorway, silent. The dragon kids stared right back at us, eyes wide with terror. They were afraid. They were older than us, some of them double our size, and they were _afraid_ of us. "Well, this is definitely a thing."

"So, what do we do?" I asked her. I crossed my arms to hide the shaking in my hands. I couldn't believe they were afraid. _I_ was scared. They could easily rip us apart. "Tell someone?"

"Actually, I think I'd rather we get them out of here." The dragon kids looked startled. I gave her a curious look. "There are mountain systems here. With the battle, no one will notice us taking them there, and they can easily hide." She glanced at me. "Is that okay?"

"…I hate dragons." I took a shuddering breath. "And I'm damn scared. But, even if I'm scared, it's not really right to kill a kid. So long as they behave, I'll behave. They make one wrong growl, though…"

"Got it." She smiled kindly. "Let's go."

* * *

It took a bit of time to convince the dragon-kids that we really were trying to help them, but finally we did, and led them out of the house. The dragons shifted into a more human form as we left, and it was almost startling how much like they looked like the kids. Hell, there was one who looked like a black-haired Vash!

"Ugh… I itch…" he mumbled. He was one of the oldest of the dragon-kids, and the one who talked to Hanon and me the most. "I hate shifting."

"I didn't know full-dragons _could_ shift," I murmured. I held out my hand to help him over some rocks, and he took it after a moment's hesitation. "I thought it was just a half-dragon thing."

"All dragons can shift, but human bodies are so small. It's uncomfortable. It was done in the past mostly to not freak out humans."

"Basically, the dragon forms are your default, and it's painful staying in something different."

"Yep." He smiled shyly. "But, since you two are taking care of us, it's only right that we try to make it easier. This way, if anyone sees, you can say you were getting human children away. And there's less chance of accidental biting in these forms." That was… nice. "Sorry, I scared you, didn't I?"

"I'm not going for my weapons, so you're good."

"Oh, good." He fell silent and I glanced around, checking on everyone. Hanon was in the back, watching for anyone coming to attack us, and I was in front, leading the little group of seven kids. They were all so _tiny_ when they weren't in their dragon forms. If I didn't know better, I'd say the Vash-look-alike was ten, at most, and the youngest ones of the group, three. "Um…"

"Yes?" I returned to watching the path. It was a well-worn path, and I could see a good-sized cave not far ahead. That would be perfect for them to hide, and they could probably hide for a while, since the area had a lot of good fruits and mushrooms around.

"…Why do humans hate dragons?" …Huh? "We all used to live together peacefully. It was fun, even if I had to watch my friends get old and die." …Ow… "So, why do they hate us now?"

I bit back my bitter retort. This was a kid. He was older than me, but mentally, he was a kid. Kids didn't understand things. _Adults_ didn't understand things. Instead, I decided to answer for just me. "…Well, I hate them because of something that happened in the past." I smiled bitterly. "You hear of the human town dragons ravaged?" He nodded. "That was my home."

"Oh…" He looked so sad, and hesitantly took my hand. It was so tiny. "I'm sorry." I couldn't think of a reply. "But, I…" He gripped my hand tightly. "Thank you." Huh? "Even though you hate us, you're still helping. Thank you. I think… that's really amazing." …I was flushing. I was flushing so badly. "Um… is your face supposed to go red?"

"Let's save the anatomical lessons for another day." Or not, as we were at the cave. "Here we are." I stopped by it, peering inside. "Not seeing any signs of bears, but be careful going down. Bears are not to be messed with." Maybe we should go with them a little farther?

"We'll be fine. Bears are scared of dragons." Oh. Well then. "Go on, everyone!" He waved the other kids forward, and then scurried into the cave. "Um…" He looked to me. "My name is Oberon."

"I'm Hilda." I pointed at Hanon. "And that's Hanon." I guess politeness was just the way to go?

"It's nice to meet you." He looked right at me. "Be careful of your generals." Huh? "You're nice people, but they're not nice." What did _that_ mean exactly? "Gotta go! Be careful!"

"Is there a safe place you can go?"

"There are two places, actually. Mama made sure I knew just in case." His smile wavered. "But from here, the best one is the Gate on Valor Isle that'll take us from this world entirely." …What. "Some dragons ran, gave up on the world when the war began. We'll go there. So, I doubt I'll see you again, Miss Hilda." His smile was definitely sad. "But, I won't forget you or Miss Hanon ever! I won't forget two humans saved us! I promise!" He ran down the caves, waving goodbye. "Be safe! Be happy!"

"Be happy…" I repeated, waving until I couldn't see him anymore. "A Gate on Valor Isle…"

"I'd heard of a Dragon's Gate," Hanon murmured. She looked startled. "The rumors came up about three years ago, and there were less dragon sightings after they showed up. Well, until now." Yeah… "Gave up on the world. It's good to remember some dragons chose to run instead of fighting us."

"Wish they'd chosen to stop their brethren from torching Aquelia." I sighed. "Whatever. Let's go find the others."

"Yes…" She looked worried, though. "What did he mean by the generals?"

"Maybe he just is warning because the generals are 'not nice' to the dragons they fight."

"Yes, that sounds most likely, but I can hear Mother Earth warning me." She sighed. "Oh well. I'll figure it out eventually. Let's go yell at Athos."

"Sounds good~"

* * *

"I am so sorry!" You know; I was all ready to be mad at Athos, but after his twelfth time apologizing, I was just annoyed at how much he was apologizing. "I can't… I'm sorry!" Especially since that was his _twenty-fifth time_.

"Athos, I swear by all that's holy, if you apologize one more time, I'm not forgiving you," I finally growled. I slowly sipped the water that had been provided. Hanon and I were under orders to make sure we got a _lot_ of water under the next few days. "Is there a reason you came by my tent?" Hanon and I had checked in and had been whisked away to the camp. I was the only one in my tent, though. Ely was… well, she was in the infirmary, showing off Martin's staves. Apparently, the appearance of ten dragons had resulted in a lot of injuries. And deaths. "Are you letting me know how everyone is?"

"Well, no, but that's because I haven't gotten a final verdict on Hartmut or Sacae yet." The two had passed out _seconds_ after killing the last dragon. "I was asked to convey you to General Delrin's tent." Why? "So…"

"Fine, fine." I sighed and stood up from my cot, stretching a little. "Ugh… I'm stiff."

"I'm so-" I gave him a look and he grimaced. "Ahaha… ha…" He coughed awkwardly and led the way through the camp. "Ah, yes, you are friends with Sheryl and Maron, yes?"

"They're practically my family. Why?"

"They're in my group. I'm assigned to Sheryl, in fact." …Assigned? "Ah, sorry. Magic users in the army are 'assigned' to newer recruits, to make sure they're handling things well. Magic is a largely mental process, and a shaken mind can lead to… well…" I could guess. "You can think of it as a mentor-apprentice thing."

"So, basically, you'll be teaching Sheryl some new tricks?" He nodded and I laughed a bit. "Well, careful. She can get a little excited."

"I had to deal with Genevieve. You think she's bad now? She was worse when she joined two years ago." Seriously?! "That's how I met Hartmut and Bramimond actually. They wanted to 'have a talk' with the guy who was spending so much time with her."

"Because they didn't know there was actually a reason for it and thought you were making moves?"

"Yep." How was he keeping the paths straight? I was almost dizzy trying to figure out all the twists and turns. And that was _with_ Genevieve's explanation. "I was so confused. And intimidated. I might have hidden." Ha! "Maron, I think, is going to be set up as a guard for the long-range magic users in battles." That made some sense. "I think your friends Martin and Mika are with Durban's group." Oh, good. None of us were alone. I was worried about that. "All of our units are often sent out to the same area, along with Jasmine and Josephine's, so you shouldn't be as separated as you feared." That was nice of him to say. "Here we are."

Eyeing the tent dubiously, I followed Athos in. As he said, here was Delrin, working at someone at his desk. Bramimond was also here, and he nodded a greeting when we walked in. It took a few heartbeats before Delrin noticed.

"Oh, that was quicker than I expected!" he yelped, scrambling to his feet. And promptly knocking off huge piles of papers. Why were there so many? And _why_ was there a desk? Wasn't that a pain to move? "Ah…"

"Let me take over," Bramimond sighed. He looked exasperated. "Honestly, Delrin, some days…" He shook his head and passed me a… a wrapped up tube of paper. "This is what he wants to give you. I took the initiative of removing it from his desk."

"You stole it!"

"I took initiative." He eyed the papers skeptically. "Isn't this the units' inventory lists?" Delrin nodded as he crawled around trying to pick everything up. And getting them mud smeared. "I'm going to be helping you again, aren't I?" How did Delrin become a general?! "Anyway, Hilda." He focused on me, and I saw Athos kneel down to help Delrin. "This scroll you have." I glanced at it. "It is known as a 'Dread Scroll.'"

"Is it filled with horror stories?" I deadpanned. He actually laughed. "No, seriously, what is this?"

"It's an instruction manual to become something known as a 'Dread Fighter.'" And Dread Fighters were…? "Elite Fighters trained in multiple weapons. Sword and axes are traditional, especially the sword, while you can make a choice between daggers or tomes."

"Why not all four?"

"Well, I'm sure you _could_ , but you want to study and train that much?" Maybe not. "The most notable part, though, is their resistance." Huh? "Repeatedly, Hilda, you've shown a high resistance to magic. And that's what characterizes Dread Fighters. High resistance, and decent to good physical strength." Ah. "Mages have the resistance, but not the physical strength. Warriors have the strength, but not the resistance. You're a unique combination. We will continue looking for others, but…" He shrugged. "For now, it's just you."

"Fine, fine," I sighed. This was just a pain. "I'll attempt it." I tucked the scroll into my pocket. "But don't expect results."

"I am pleased you show some logic, unlike your friend."

"…Look, Ely's insistence on faith drives me up the wall too, but I swear by all that's holy, you insult her in front of me again, and I'm punching you in the face." He grimaced, but surprisingly, just simply nodded in acceptance. "Right then…" I glanced at Athos and Delrin, who were now trying to _organize_ papers. "Okay, I just feel bad. Let me help."

"Same. This is just not going to get done by dinner, and I'm meeting Genevieve." Wouldn't he be meeting everyone? "N-never mind." Was he flushing? "Help. Now."

"Got it."

* * *

 _Impressions on Maron_

· _Daughter of some tailors, who helped out in the store a lot. She survived because she was babysitting for a neighbor and had decided to go to a meadow outside of the city to play. The child she was watching was Vash, Mika's nephew._

· _Specializes in the bow, but I've taught her some dagger tricks in case someone gets too close for her to shoot properly._

· _She's probably the most 'traditionally feminine' of the group. I mean; she sews, she cooks, and she loves housework. But suggest that she 'stay in the kitchen' or something, and you're getting a knife in your throat!_

* * *

Author's Note: And now, we have the last of the two heroes, Athos and Bramimond. These two never go on to 'find' countries (and are the only two still alive by FE7). There is little to no indication as to 'when' Dragon's Gate was built (just that it was used when the Scouring ended), so I'm going with 'during the Scouring'.

Dread Fighter is a class that appears in both FE13 and FE14 characterized by being 'anti-magic'. I'll be using the FE14 version for Hilda. The spell Athos used is based on 'Rexflame' from Radiant Dawn.

Next Chapter – The Dancer


	6. Chapter 6) The Dancer

Chapter 6) The Dancer

* * *

 _While we were taking care of Martin, Ely and I ran into some soldiers. I think there were soldiers, anyway. It was a group of traveling shaman, talking about troops. Neither of us knew about the war then. We ran to them for help, because Martin was sick and it wasn't like we knew what we were doing._

 _They laughed in our faces, citing how illogical it was to lend aid to a 'couple of scrawny kids who would die soon anyway'. I thought it pragmatic and probably reasonable, but Ely never forgave them for it. And never trusted a shaman again after that._

* * *

"Martin, you sent for me?" I called as I walked into the forge. One of the few structures that wasn't made of cloth, and for good reason. Though, I wasn't sure how much better wood was… except it did make it a bit more portable, I guess? Or more likely to cause an 'accident' that would kill the brilliant smith and keep all the special weapons for… okay, now I was just worried. "Martin?"

"I'm sharpening something in the back," I heard Martin yell. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be right there. Didn't think those weird book people would get you so fast."

"I think the word is 'page'." For some reason. Didn't make sense at all. Army people were weirdos. "Going to rummage through your stuff."

"Avoid the things in the corner. That's from Alice."

"Are you two exchanging explicit love letters or something?" I got no reply. "Well, damn!" I laughed and laughed, but made sure to avoid that area. There were some things I did _not_ want to know about! "Let's see… oh, what's this list about?" They were scribbled down hastily, like he had been brainstorming. "Regal blade, Rex Hasta, Basilikos, Rienfleche, Excalibur, Gespenst, Luce…" With little drawings next to… "Martin, are you naming weapons again?"

"There's a justification for it!" And there was Martin, carrying something wrapped in cloth. "See, there's this special ore that Delrin is going to let me work with, but there's a limited amount, meaning these will be very special."

"You just love the excuse of creating weapons like from the legends." He scowled and I laughed, setting it down. Only to pick up a different one, this one with drawings. "The hell is this?" A… a scepter that transformed into a sword? And what was with this name? "Eck… es… achs? Eckesaches?" I gave him a look. "Are you throwing together weird letters again?"

"…Lori came up with it."

"She shares her father's poor taste in names." I ducked under his half-hearted punch with a laugh. "You know you love me~"

"Some days, Hilda, I do wonder why." I sulked and he laughed. "Anyway, if you're done teasing?"

"For now. I'll probably tease you more when you actually get _designs_ for these things. And decide what all they are. Regal Blade is a sword, of course, but your drawings are atrocious when they aren't blueprints."

"Sword, Lance, Axe, Bow, Anima, Elder, Light." Martin shrugged. "One of each, though if there's extra for the writing, I might make one for each type of Anima magic."

"How does the special mineral work for tomes?"

"Crush it into the ink." Aaaahhh. "Now, if you're done?"

"Yes, yes." I carefully nudged his papers to the side and lifted myself up to sit on the table. It creaked under me. "You need a better table."

"I'm a smith, not a carpenter. Wear less armor." He paused, eyes narrowing. "…Your armor is atrocious. I'm making you better ones."

"I didn't think it was so bad, considering I had to mix and match." I sighed heavily. "This Dread Fighter nonsense is a pain."

"How are your axe lessons going?" Unable to help it, I laughed and laughed, before whimpering at the mere _thought_. "That's… not good."

"Durban thinks it's because I don't have the build for it yet." Yet being key. He was stubborn and wasn't giving up in teaching me. Even though I was _hopeless_ at it. "The sword lessons are going better. Roland says I'm actually good enough to use a killing edge now." After two solid weeks of training… ugh, I knew this was going to be annoying.

"Good." Good? "Say, Hilda…" And now he was looking serious. "Do you remember the promise?"

"Which one?" Our group had made many over seven years, even if it was stupid.

"The very first one. The first one we used 'promise-promise' with." Oh, that one. "Do you remember?"

"You're talking about the one we made after you, me, and Mika saw a dragon, went blind with rage, and nearly got us all killed because we charged the bastard." He nodded and I sighed. I hated that memory. And I could never tell which part I hated more. "Yes, I remember. Ely was sobbing, and she made us promise."

"Not to go after dragons. If they forced it, fine, but we wouldn't start anything. She didn't want any of us to die to dragons, like the rest of the city."

"I agreed instantly, anything to get Ely to stop crying. You promised when Sheryl started crying too."

"And then the rest, slowly, with tiny Kim and tinier Vash just looking so confused." _I_ was still confused how our group managed to keep a two and one year old alive. I was still confused how we kept _ourselves_ alive. "Good. You do remember."

"Yeah, I remember. I just don't think about it."

"That's fine." Martin sighed. "Honestly, Hilda, even now, there are days I want to break it. Even if it would be pointless, I still remember…" That horrible day. The shock. The sorrow. The _rage_. "I probably _would_ break it, if it wasn't for the fact that we spent seven years making a life. Seven years surviving when everyone and everything declared us to be dead, or as good as."

"And charging dragons recklessly ends in a very nasty death." I sighed. Honestly, with all the fighting, it did cross my mind. Kids were kids no matter what, but… "Why bring it up?" That was better to think on. "Something happen?"

"Later." Meaning he wanted to think and make sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions. Got it. "Regardless, here." He passed me the cloth-covered thing, and I uncovered it to discover it was a strange, serrated sword that reminded me of both a killing edge and Hartmut's sword. "Just finished making that. Want you to try it out."

"Is this something special beside the design?" I jumped down and held the blade up to better study it. "You're acting like it."

"I quenched it in the blood of dragons." Oh? "Curious what properties it takes." Martin shrugged. "Took a bit to convince them go gather the blood for me. Don't know why. It's just dragon blood."

"Don't look at me. I'm just wondering how you got enough."

"Dragons are big blood bags, much like humans are little blood bags."

"Point." I shrugged and wrapped the sword back in the cloth. "No scabbard?"

"Not yet." Damn. "…Who's running here?" Martin turned to the door of his forge with a frown. "If it's another soldier trying to drag me out for a drink, I'm taking my tongs to their head."

"Everyone is really friendly here." I sighed, shaking my head. They really were. I wondered what they were hiding behind the smiles. "But, well, I think I know the laugh that's coming closer."

"Martin!" Sure enough, there was Sheryl, laughing and giggling away. "Martin, guess what!" she laughed, crashing into the forge and tackling Martin with a hug. Right off his feet. "Whoops, sorry~"

"Sheryl, remember, this is Martin's forge," I chided. She blinked up at me curiously. "Meaning lots of dangerous things about. Like his love letters from Alice."

"Oh! That sounds like fun! I wanna read!" Sheryl popped up and started rummaging through the papers scattered about. "Letters… letters…"

"Hey, don't come barging in and stealing my stuff!" Martin yelped. He quickly snagged her by the waist, taking advantage of his height to lift her clear off her feet and spin her _away_ from the corner he told me to avoid. I simply laughed and stayed out of the way. "Hilda, help me!"

"You seem to have it under control," I pointed out. He scowled and Sheryl laughed. "But, Sheryl, you did come in here for something, yes?"

"Um… oh!" Sheryl gasped, tilting her head back to look at Martin. She made no move to actually escape his hold. "I learned the Thoron spell!" Really? "Athos says I'm doing great!"

"Of course you are." She sulked. "I'm being _quite_ sincere." She still sulked and I glanced at Martin. "Did it sound smartassy or something?"

"Hilda, everything you say sounds like you're being a smartass," Martin deadpanned. I scowled, but Sheryl laughed. "Regardless, let's see about snagging Mika, Maron, and Elimine. It's been a bit since we've all eaten together."

It really had. "Let's hurry. I'm heading out with Hartmut and Roland later to check out an area."

"Got it."

* * *

"Is it sad that I'm not even surprised that our 'investigation' led to a fight?" I sighed as I sliced a mage's throat after blocking some sort of fire spell. I'd learned that it was a hell of a lot easier to 'brace' against magic if I let the enemy attack first, and it just seemed like half the time, I was better at resisting than others. "Roland, how's it going?"

"Going fine, as always," Roland laughed. He and I were standing back to back in the middle of the battle. We'd just paired up naturally during the fight. "And that's three for Hartmut." Three dragons, that is. There were _five_ in total on the field when we started this whole mess. "But the other two… well…" They were trying their best to kill Hartmut first. And there was a _lot_ of distance between him and us.

"When are the reinforcements supposed to come again?" We'd lost over _half_ of the force that came out today.

"Whenever they move their asses." Roland sighed, and I took the opportunity to throw my last dagger into an approaching enemy's eye. "Breather. Now." He almost immediately groaned. "I think I just stepped on something."

After checking to make sure we were actually clear, I glanced down to see what exactly it was. "Your foot is inside someone's abdomen." What was left of the abdomen, at least. The person had kinda been ripped in two. I think I'd seen him pulling a prank right before the fight.

"I did _not_ need to hear that!" He groaned and shifted to try and stand somewhere that didn't have a corpse. I didn't see the point. There were too many bodies, and the ground squelched so much that it was hard to tell what was mud, and what was a piece of someone's remains. "…And you might not want to hear this, but I think you've got a finger in your pretty-pretty hair."

" _How_ is my hair pretty right now?" I plucked out whatever it was and tossed it to the side without thinking about it. I was way too tired for this. "There's blood in it."

"It's a pretty color." It was brown. Plain. Brown. Well, normally. I imagine it was all red now. "You're doing well for your first _really_ violent battle."

"I'm sure you got a different impression, but this isn't exactly the first time I've seen a battlefield. One of the ways my group survived was scavenging." Nothing was rotting yet, so I wasn't freaking out yet. Get me around a corpse that had been out in the sun for a few days and _then_ I'll freak.

"How did you lot go from scavengers to… well…"

"Proper civilized people." I felt him wince behind me. "Working our asses off, me taking up thieving, that sort of thing." I sighed, rolling my shoulders. "How many are left?"

"You, me, Hartmut, a handful of our fellows, and two dragons." I'd meant of the enemy, but it was sobering to hear that. And look out over the fields and see just how red and brown everything was. Under the bodies. "Just damn… been a bit since there's been one this rough."

"Well, we do have five dragons." All fire, for some reason. There were supposed to be multiple kinds, so why were we just seeing fire? What happened to the rest? "Who do you think will show?"

"As reinforcements?" I nodded and finally turned to face him. He looked drained, and he was breathing erratically. "Probably Josephine." Ah. "She always moves fast for us." That made sense. I think. "Fourth one down." Hartmut was doing fantastic. "Shall we distract the last one to finish thi…?" Roland started coughing, violently enough that he actually dropped to his knees.

"What the-?!" I yelped, kneeling next to him. I patted him on the back, not quite sure what else to _do_. "What the hell? Some blood go down the wrong tube?"

"Maybe," he wheezed. I think he tried to laugh, but only started coughing again. "And now my body is trying to get rid of it." No shit. "Of course, I think that knocked my body of out 'trying to survive' mentality. Everything's spinning."

"This is a bad place to faint." And something 'thudded' not too far away. "Oh. Hell." I turned and saw another dragon had come onto the field. Staring right at Roland and me. "So, Roland, how fast do you think you can get your second wind?"

"Not sure." He grimaced as he looked up. "But, I don't think it'll be fast enough to avoid them." Them? Oh, hell, there was another one. And Hartmut was on the other side of the field, dealing with what _had_ been the last one. "Hilda…"

"Relax. I've still got a weapon." The sword Martin gave me earlier today. Hell, it felt like that fun lunch was lifetimes ago. "You've been teaching me, remember?" I drew the blade and held it in front of me as the dragons crept closer. Smirking and sneering. I _hated_ them!

"I don't think I taught you for the purposes of fighting something five times your size."

"Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers!" Especially with one of them slinking closer. "Just get your feet under you fast!" And I charged the dragon with nothing but a sword I _literally_ had never used before. I'd stuck to my daggers during the fight because it was too chaotic, but there was no choice now.

I managed to dodge the dragon's initial lunge, but its claw managed to kick up some rocks that sliced my eyes and made me flinch. I had to duck and roll through the mud and blood to avoid the burst of fire. And that was just _one_ dragon. The other one was content in lingering back for now, but I could see it watching my movements closely, like a cat wondering if it was worth the effort to go after a roach. Most of the time, the answer was 'no', but if I wasn't careful…

I yelped as I had to jump and avoid another swipe, another lunge. I could tell the dragon was aggravated, and that was fine, so long as Roland managed to come help me soon. I ducked under another lunge, and decided to just go ahead and swing. I didn't have any real access to the squishy bits of the dragon, but maybe I could bother it enough that I could lead it, and the other creepy staring one a bit away?

Except… well… the sword buzzed in my hand as it hit the dragon's scales, and slid through them like… like something that wasn't dragon scales, because what in all the _hells_?

The dragon screeched in pain, actually stumbling back, and I could only stare in shock as I fully processed that I, a person of average to below average strength, just sliced through a dragon's armor-hard scales with no more effort than it took to slice anything living.

Martin, you brilliant, brilliant smith.

My heart hammering in my ears, I took the opportunity to swing up _on top_ of the dragon and head straight for… well, the head. Neck. Point where skull attached to spine. Thanks to the slight serration to the edges, the blade sawed in easily, and I jumped down, letting gravity do the work for me as I half-sliced off the dragon's head.

I grinned as I landed, watching the dragon die with a scream and a gurgle. I didn't even care that I was absolutely soaked in blood. Oh, I could get used to this. I could get used to this _very_ fast.

"Hilda!" I jerked my head up, and saw Roland passing by, hand out. I figured out what he wanted immediately and tossed him the sword. "Thanks!" He grinned wickedly and bolted for the other dragon. Like me, he jumped up, heading for the head. Unlike me, though, he jumped up from there, and used the force of his fall to drive the sword _through_ the dragon's skull!

Another thump, however, made me whirl, and I realized with horror that another dragon was heading for me. And, this time, I was unarmed, and honestly, I was too tired to react… except there was a strange little 'chime' that seemed strangely loud, and energy flooded me. So, I dodged out of the way, and then just watched with a smile as I saw Hartmut speed past me and decapitate the dragon in one easy swing.

Okay… that was… a thing. That was a thing.

"If another dragon shows up, I'm going to scream," Hartmut growled, actually kicking the dragon's rolling head for good measure. "Freaking. Hell. Why are there suddenly so many?!" No clue. "You two all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Roland reassured. He was limping a bit, though, as he joined us and passed me back the sword. "I mean; I slipped and fell on my ass when I landed, but you know, whatever." Ha! "Hilda, that sword?"

"Martin made it, and no, I didn't know it could do that," I replied. Both, however, were grinning. "But, if he can make more of them, then Hartmut and Sacae won't have to bear the brunt of the dragon attacks."

"And maybe I can actually make it a day without passing out!" Hartmut sighed. Remembering what had happened after the other battles, I peered at him worriedly. "I'm still thrumming with power and the like, so I'm not fainting. Yet. I'm not looking forward to the trip back." Oh, freaking hell, that was going to be miserable. "Hilda, do you mind talking to the weird girl behind you?" I glanced back and did a double-take. There… _was_ a weirdo girl standing not far away. And I knew she wasn't one of army: she was far too clean to have been fighting, and she wasn't wearing any armor. Actually, she wasn't wearing a 'lot' by most people's standards. A short-sleeved top that exposed her belly, and a long skirt with almost as long slits up the side. And scarves attached to her wrists by bracelets that chimed with her every movement. "Roland and I are going to check that people are actually dead."

"Yeah, sure, I'll deal with crazy over there." He laughed a little, and he and Roland started checking on the dragon corpses. I turned to the weird girl, who smiles warmly when she saw me looking at her. "Well, who are you?"

"You're quite blunt," she laughed. I tried to figure out how she wasn't splattered with mud and blood. Just moving around on this field should've stained her skirt, shoes, and legs. But nope. She was unnaturally clean. I… actually found that a bit frustrating. I was an absolute mess! "Anyway, though, I'm… a dancer!" She twirled and moved her arms about, making her scarves flutter almost like wings, and her bracelets chime a beat. The same 'chime' I heard before. "My name is Fiona." She bowed, smiling wide. I wondered what area she was from. I didn't see many people with such a vibrant shade of pink hair, or such bright and clear green eyes. Not even Bramimond's quite matched. "You are?"

"Hilda." This was just weird. "What's a dancer doing on the battlefield?"

"I was wandering, and I tripped into the field." She sighed. "Luckily, I tripped near you. I gave you a bit of energy to avoid a claw."

"Energy?"

"Dancer's Gift. It's a type of magic, but it's one that's not… really able to be taught." She shrugged elegantly, still smiling. So, that was how I managed the second wind to dodge. "I hope it wasn't too forward?"

"I like them being dead, and me being alive." I thought something in her smile became a little forced, but I… couldn't put my finger on _why_ thought that. It still _looked_ the same, after all. "But what are you doing wandering?"

"In all this chaos, and I mean that in general and not this battle, I became separated from two dear friends of mine." Her smile finally dropped for a worried look. "Their names are Aenir and Idenn. I don't suppose…" I shook my head and she sighed. "Of course. Damn it, where could they have gone? Aenir's family is worried."

"And Idenn's isn't?"

"Well, yes, sorta, but I'm talking about Aenir's husband and kids." And she was back to smiles. "She's got two, a girl and a boy. They're so _cute_ ~" The smile faded again. "I told her husband that I'd help him look, but things have been…"

"Hectic?"

"I was going to go with 'bloody'." She pointed to the battlefield for emphasis. "But hectic works too." She shrugged, and studied me for a moment. "Say, got a question."

"Yes?"

"You mentioned you _liked_ killing dragons?"

"I think I said I liked them being dead and me being alive." I mean; I did like killing them, but that was… well… "I don't particularly care how that outcome occurs." …Wait. "Well, to a point and… oh, never mind. I'm too tired to make sense." I sighed. "I hate dragons. I won't be crying over their dying." Fiona nodded. "But why are you bringing it up?"

"Just curious, mainly. Do you chase after them or…?"

Why was this important? "I don't." I shook my head. "It came up as kids, but I made a promise-promise to not go be a dragon hunter. I hate them, and I'm scared, though I'm less scared now that I have handy-dandy-slaying-weapon here that Martin somehow made." I held it up for emphasis, and I saw her eye it warily. "But hey, if they don't come after me and mine… well, I'm content with them being alive in a place I can't see them." And I'd enjoy killing the ones who tried to kill me and mine. Simple.

"I see." She hummed a little in thought. "So, you hate them, but so long as they're not hurting you, you're not hurting them." As I promised-promised. "Great! Let me travel with you!" …Huh?! "See, I need to keep traveling, but it's kind of dangerous." Not even 'kinda', _especially_ for someone pretty. "But you're reasonable in your fighting."

"I'm really not."

"Relatively so." Now she was just being stubborn. "So, let me travel with you, Hilda. I promise I won't get in the way! I've even got some skill with a sword!" Seriously? "Please~?" She… was giving me puppy-dog eyes. I… ugh, didn't matter if it was a stranger or not, I lost to that sort of pout easily.

"Oh, fine." I sighed, shaking my head as she cheered. "Whatever. Do what you want."

"Thanks~" She clapped her hands in delight and pointed up. I blinked slowly, realizing I wasn't imagining the people flying our way. I think Josephine was right in front. "Looks like you won't have to walk back." Oh. Yeah. That was… nice. "This is going to be fun~"

Glad someone thought so. I was just glad to be alive. Though, now that the adrenaline was wearing off… "Hey, Fiona, you might want to move."

"Hmm?"

"Might be sick." Default reaction to 'I am literally dripping with blood'. "And I'm half certain I'm about to pass out." The world was spinning enough. "Don't want to stain your clothes. What little you have."

"I have plenty in a handy pack." She smiled though. "I'd recommend staying awake, though. You're just fall face first into a pile of… something. That smells horrible."

"Yes, well, when you die-"

"I don't want to _hear_ what it was. I can guess by the smell!" She huffed and I laughed tiredly. "Anyway, here, at least pass out on the large carcass that's relatively clean." She took my hand without fear or revulsion. "I'll help you over.

"…Thanks." That… meant a lot, actually. "Oh, right, names."

"Tell me as you faint."

"K."

* * *

I did end up passing out, as did Hartmut and Roland. Fiona had, during that time, apparently charmed our reinforcements, or lied with a straight enough face that they didn't really question her tagging along. When I got back, I got a _much_ needed bath that Genevieve had set up for me (and had heated herself!) and fresh clothes. And then I was whisked to Delrin's tent because everyone in camp had heard that I had a dragon-killing sword that anyone could use.

"So, it was an experimental weapon you gave Hilda, and you didn't know if would have such properties," Delrin summarized. Martin, Hartmut, Fiona, and I were crowded in his tent. Wasn't really sure why Fiona was here, but whatever. She made sure Hartmut and I actually had chairs to sit in, which was nice. I _ached_. "How did you get the properties again?"

"The only way it's different from a steel sword is that it was quenched in dragon's blood, instead of water," Martin answered. He was perfectly calm about all of this, but then again, he always was when it came to unexpected developments with his weapons. "So, logically, that's what did it."

"I see." Delrin drummed his fingers on his desk, frowning deeply. "And can you make others?"

"In theory, yes." He crossed his arms, shifting his weight slightly. "I can make multiple kinds, easily, but the design still needs to be something conductive to handling it." He pointed to Hartmut, who did his best to look like he was paying attention. I gathered he'd been in here for a report, and then had the misfortune of being stuck with us as we gave ours. "A sword is easy. I used his as a template, with a bit of a killing edge to help go through joints, and I could probably create one like Sacae's Sol Katti with some practice. But I don't _have_ a lance or axe model to base the designs on, so I can't get that as easily."

"And the design is that important?"

"It's like the difference between a hammer and a killing axe. They're both axes, but the make helps them with their purpose." Hammers crushed armor, and killing axes sawed through bone. "I don't know a lot about dragon physiology, so even if it has the _power_ to cut through, you're not going to get a lot of durability out of them unless I get a good design."

"I see." Delrin nodded. "Well, it makes my stomach turn a bit, but we can arrange a dissection and study of the dragon corpses." Oh? "That should help, yes?"

"Yeah, and keep the blood. Wasn't kidding when I said that's what gave it their abilities." Martin paused, frowning a bit. "Might be able to do the same with wyvern blood. Wyverns and dragons are related. Not that I think I'd have to use it, mind."

"Then… why bring it up?"

"Because I thought of it." I bit back a laugh as Martin's face all but screaming 'obviously'. "Anyway, though, until I get it all nice and finalized, Hilda's is the only one I've got."

"I'm curious as to why you picked Hilda and not, say, Mika? You two are in the same unit."

"Because Hilda's better at keeping promises." He looked confused, but Martin didn't elaborate. His frown, though, told me that I might need to go remind Mika about that old promise. With Ely and Sheryl because if there was ever a way to guilt anyone in our group, it was to utilize their tears. "And in case you haven't noticed, Hilda's default react to someone being in trouble is to get in the way instead of, you know, pulling the person away like a smart person."

"Don't scold me when I can't throw anything at you," I retorted. Martin simply laughed and I sighed. "Whatever. You know why it's a habit."

"Yes, I do. But still."

"Careful, or the whole camp is going to hear about the milk incident."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"As much fun as it is to listen to you two banter," Hartmut interrupted. He _sounded_ tired, so much so that Martin gave him a worried look. "I really want to get to bed, and I can't until we're done here." Ah… "So, sorry to be rude, but-"

"I'll carry you to your tent when we're done here," Martin offered, cutting off the apology. Hartmut gave him a thankful smile. "So, what else _is_ there? That required two very tired people. I could have given you this information without them." And I heard the angry growl in Martin's voice.

"Ah, that would be Miss Fiona here," Delrin replied. He pointed to her, and she bowed in greeting. "Now, standard protocol would be to take her to Marius, but… ah… she's not being cooperative."

"Of course not," Fiona replied, with absolutely no shame. "I am a _dancer_ , not a soldier. I'm staying with Hilda." Wait, what?

"See?" Okay? This was why we had to come here?! "And since Hilda and Hartmut brought her in-"

" _I_ brought her in," I retorted. I made myself stand up, just so I could have the height to glare. "Leave Hartmut to go rest."

"Hartmut is your sup-"

"Like I give a damn." I was so pissed off right now. "He's tired as hell, and you're overworking him. Stop trying to kill him because he's too nice to tell you where to shove it!"

"As a reminder, Delrin, neither Hilda nor I are 'soldiers' either," Martin added. He shifted to stand next to me, and for a brief heartbeat, I thought I saw Delrin glare. But it disappeared so quickly that I thought I must have imagined it. "So, I don't see the problem. Make her Hilda's responsibility." …I walked right into that. But I wasn't going to protest. "There, done, simple."

"Except I'll have to deal with Marius…" Delrin sighed mournfully, but shook his head. "Oh, well. You're right. It's horrible to keep you all when you're so tired." He glanced at Fiona. "Are you all right with that, Miss Fiona?"

"Yes, Hilda has pretty eyes," Fiona replied. I gave her a skeptical look. They were a pretty boring blue. "And eyes are the windows to the soul. Pretty eyes, pretty soul." I think she was a little bonkers. "So, I'm fine with it."

"It's not like I care," I sighed, shrugging. I winced as my shoulders protested the movement. Ugh… pain… "She can room with Ely and me too, so nothing to worry about."

"Sounds like fun!" Her laugh was bright and cheerful. Well, she was at least cheery. "This is gonna be great!" This was gonna be a pain. "Here, though, if you'll provide directions, I'll help you to your tent." Now _that_ was gonna be great. "Mister Martin, you'll get Sir Hartmut?"

"Yeah, I've got him," Martin reassured. He tugged Hartmut up for emphasis, and slung his arm around his shoulder. "Later, Delrin. Let me know who does the studying. I want one of my group watching." Because we knew what to look for. "One foot in front of the other, Hartmut. You too, Hilda." But walking was hard when you hurt. Oh well. I wasn't going to complain, especially right now.

"When you two have had a nap, I'll dance for you!" Oh? "It'll perk you up, I promise~" Fiona sounded so cheerful. How the hell was she so happy? "Oh, does anyone play instruments? Just curious."

"Well, Mika does, actually, and…" I tuned them out, just focused on walking. One foot in front of the other. Ugh, and I had training in the morning.

Damn it, I knew we should've just stayed with the kids. Too late now, though. Ugh…

* * *

 _Impressions on Sheryl_

· _Daughter of a builder, I think one of the ones who actually worked on maintaining the Cathedral. She survived because her niece, Kim, had run outside the town in an attempt to escape naptime and she went after her._

· _Specializes in magic, specifically thunder magic for good damage. She's rather frail, so she tries to end things quickly._

· _Fantastic cook, thanks to her mother's lessons and lots of practice. I swear; recipes are the only thing she never forgets. Well, that and birthdays. She's keen on birthdays._

 _You know… it occurs to me that the number of people I know has increased. Significantly. I think from next entry on, I'll just keep a list. It'll help me keep track of who's dead or not._

* * *

Author's Notes: And here's the last of the 'main' OCs, Fiona the Dancer. Also here is the creation of dragon-effective weapons (specifically, the wyrmslayer), and hints of weapons to come (reminder! None of the legendary weapons of Elibe exist yet as per game canon [we know this because it was the power of the weapons that led to the Ending Winter, and that hasn't occurred yet]! So, no Durandel, Murgleis, Exkesachs, Aureola, Forblaze, Apocalypse, etc, etc yet. You'll see them _later_ , along with the special S ranked weapons of FE7).

Aenir is a character briefly mentioned in FE7. Idenn is… a rather important char from FE6. And yes, for people who are having trouble keeping track of names, from the next chapter on, Hilda's 'journal' will have a log of all the characters so that it's easier to keep track of all the names. ^^

Next Chapter - Ambush


	7. Chapter 7) Ambush

Chapter 7) Ambush

* * *

 _After Martin recovered enough to move, he showed us to an area where he found a child's toy. He'd been looking for food to help the kid. We hunted through the area, and soon found Sheryl, shaking and sobbing as she tried to get her niece to eat._

 _Martin calmed her down while Ely and I managed to get Kim to eat. Turned out Kim had a hurting tooth, but she couldn't explain it to Sheryl very well. I ended up pulling it. Really stupid of me, but it managed to turn out all right. Maybe there's something to the pendant Mother gave me 'burning away bad luck'._

* * *

"Hilda, your guard is down." With that gentle chiding, Barigan slammed his pole into my leg, and flipped me over to land flat on my face. "You must truly enjoy how dirt tastes," he teased. I lifted my head enough to glare at him. He simply smiled, and it just _bothered_ me how nonchalant he looked. "See? This is why you need axes."

"I somehow doubt that axes would help me." I groaned and pushed myself up to I was at least sitting on the ground. "Look, the only reason I'm considered 'strong' in this army is because I've the fancy-smancy wyrmslayer."

"You also have a keen eye of where to hit."

"And if I _miss_ , then I'm not doing anything but scratch damage." I could tell he wanted to protest, but couldn't quite think of a way to do so. After all, in our training bout, I'd barely landed one good hit on him. "See?"

"W-well… ah, Mika!" Barigan seized the easy change of subject as Mika ran up. "What is it?"

"Was curious if you're done for now," Mika answered. He grinned at me. "I mean; I'm sure you're having a blast making acquaintance with the dirt and all, Hilda…"

"I will throw a rock at your head," I growled, standing up. I winced at how bruised I felt. "What do you want?"

"Maron wants measurements because Martin is making you armor." Seriously, Martin? You were busy! "So, I'm here to kidnap you." He snagged my arm and dragged me after him. "Later, Barigan!"

"The hell, Mika?" Thankfully, Barigan simply laughed as he waved goodbye. "I'm going to kick you!"

"No, you're not." Grr. "I think Maron's planning on making everyone outfits."

"Please tell me you're not talking about the whole damn army."

"Knowing Maron?" …Freaking hell. She would. "Going to be great~"

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, and finally managed to get my feet under me. When I did, I managed to maneuver his hand off my arm, and took it to squeeze reassuringly. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"About?"

"Martin." He stiffened, and I sighed. "Is it still bad?" I hated when our group fought…

"…I am still peeved he didn't think I would remember the promise." I closed my eyes and sighed. That had been… a pretty bad argument. I'd ended up having to get between them to make sure it didn't come to blows, and finally, Maron had dragged Mika one way, Sheryl dragged Martin the other, and Ely and I had been stuck wondering what the hell just happened. "But, at the same time, I do get why he thought I might forget. I don't always think of dragons as 'dragons', but…"

"Traitors." Mika hated traitors. More than the normal person, I mean. I didn't really know much of the details, only that it stemmed from something his mother's people believed, instead of just being the normal reaction. "You think of them as 'traitors' first." _That_ was why he hated dragons. I just hated them "And the promise doesn't cover 'traitors'."

"And I guess I was having too good of a time cutting them down in the fights." Well, I could understand _that_. "I'll calm down after a couple more days and we'll be back to teasing the hell out of each other again." I laughed a little. "Regardless… ah! Delrin!"

I frowned as I saw Delrin approach. I hadn't exactly been too enthused with him after Fiona joined, and had gone out of my way to avoid him. But he was coming this way, so… ugh.

"Ah, Mika, hello!" Delrin called, smiling warmly and kindly. Mika grinned back. Well, some people were friends. "Do you mind if I talk to Hilda for a short bit?"

"I don't mind," Mika noted. He glanced at me. "She might, though." Damn straight. "Important?"

"Highly." Ugh.

"Hilda, behave."

"Bite me," I retorted. Mika burst into laughter, and stumbled a short distance away. "I swear; Mika…" I sighed, and focused on Delrin, who looked nervous. "Well?"

"I… need a favor, actually," he murmured. I appreciated him not beating around the bush, but my eyes narrowed anyway. "I'm trying to get Hartmut and Sacae a vacation." …Oh. "But Marius is insisting that this area needs to be checked. It's a fortress to the south, a beauty of architecture. The walls are sturdy, and Jasmine's initial reports of it show that it's perfectly built, tactically speaking. Marius wants us to move the army there for now, to keep us safe."

"And where does the favor come in?"

"Because it's unknown territory, we typically send Hartmut or Sacae out just in case, but…" His face fell. "I can't get your scolding out of my head. You're right. We do overwork them. And while they tried to hide it, the recent fights have clearly taken their toll." Oh, I got it now.

"But I have a 'dragon-slaying weapon' too. It's not as strong, but it can get the job done and, more importantly, others can use it." He nodded, smiling in relief. "And I'm not as worn down, so I'm a good compromise."

"And I have gotten Marius to promise that once the fortress is ours, those two can go on a vacation. The lands to the south have such beautiful beaches along the coast. And the ocean is…" He coughed, embarrassed suddenly. "R-regardless, if you can-"

"All right." His smile widened. "But I need to get to Maron right now. She's a stickler about measurements."

"I know; she insisted on getting mine yesterday. Something about my uniform being atrociously ill-fitting?" He shrugged and I snickered. That was so Maron. "The group is already set, and I know you'll get along with all of them, so if you'll take a Hartmut's place…"

"Yeah, fine, but if Marius tries to get out of giving them a break…"

"I will let you have fun." Ha! "Thank you, truly, Hilda."

"Now you're just embarrassing me." I glanced away, awkwardly trying to ignore I was flushing. "A-anyway, I'll be going now!"

"Safe trip. And be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Delrin wasn't kidding when he said I'd like the group. Hanon, Fiona, Jasmine, Josephine, Guinevere, Bramimond, and Athos. Would've been nice if Ely was along, but I could definitely deal. Especially since Hanon let me ride with her!

"You're laughing like a child," Hanon teased, glancing back at me. She was grinning. "Enjoy the wind?"

"Horses are amazing," I breathed. I yelped, but laughed, as Hanon got her horse to dance under us. "Whoa!"

"Haha! Maybe there's some plains' blood in you!" I wouldn't mind. "When we get back, you should have Barigan take your riding. Not quite as fast, but damn, you can feel the power."

"Don't tempt me!"

"Sounds like you two are having fun." A little bit of wind heralded Jasmine's approach. "Then again, I think little miss giggly here is also having fun," she noted dryly, jerking her head towards Fiona. True to form, Fiona was laughing. But, well, it would be weird if she wasn't. "I'd love to see her reaction to Josephine diving."

"Will it be more or less funny than Athos's?" Hanon asked slyly. All four of us burst into laughter. I had no idea why, but Jospehine decided to have her wyvern just _drop_ from the skies earlier, and Athos has screamed so damn loudly that it scared all the animals around. "Why is he still riding with her? Any of us would switch."

"I think he's sticking it out for fear of one of us being scared," Fiona answered. Her smile was kind. "Or maybe he's hoping to play the board." Board? "He's a very calculating person, but so very kind, so he tries to not use the knowledge that he sees or the whispers the spirits give him." …What. "Oh, sorry, don't mind me. I've some weird powers."

"Like that Dancer's Gift?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. "So, what exactly was that?"

"Mmm… it's called 'Insight'. It's about as useful as Foresight." I don't know. That last one seemed- "See, most people that see the future can't change it. They can poke other people into it, but they can't change it themselves." …Never mind. That did sound stupid. "Basically, they can _sense_ danger, but they can't really do much about it."

"So, your Insight?"

"It's like… oh, you know those gut feelings you get?"

"Yes, the whisperings of Father Sky and Mother Earth," Hanon murmured. She looked fascinated, so I twisted to check behind us and make sure that Genevieve and Bramimond hadn't been left behind. The two were walking, leaning towards each other as they whispered about something that made them smile brightly and gently. "Those of the Plains can hear it. They whisper reassurances and warnings."

"Yeah, it's like that, but more magic-based." Fiona shrugged. "It helps me get a read of people."

"Which is why you stick with Hilda."

"Partially, yes. Her pretty eyes hold a pretty soul." I still thought that was weird. But whatever. Different customs, different beliefs. Made everything fun. Or something. "Hiya~!" Oh, and there were Josephine and Athos, coming to fly on our other side. "Having fun?"

"Now that Athos is done cursing," Josephine laughed. Athos rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. "I told you that Genevieve would gladly switch places."

"She's stringing two words together coherently in front of Bramimond for once," Athos _immediately_ deadpanned. "I'm not interrupting progress."

"You and your matchmaking."

"It's fun, and what's wrong with seeing people happy?" I bit my lip to stop my retort, but he glanced at me anyway. "I take it you don't agree." No, I didn't. But not because of the whole 'happy' thing. It just seemed… stupid. Crazy. Scary. This was a war, where anyone could die. I was already terrified for my friends, my _family_. If I fell in love with someone like Martin and Alice, or my own parents, and then _lost_ them… "H-hey, what's that ahead?"

"That is our fortress." We crested a hill and I could only stare. It wasn't just a fortress. It was an abandoned _city_ , nestled in the mountainside, with the fortress forming a protective wall. If it had been built _into_ the mountains… that was the only way I could see it being more defensible. "Looks nice, huh?"

"I think there's room for the entire army," Athos murmured. His eyes were narrowed, taking in the size and calculating numbers. The rest of us were just admiring everything. "More than enough, actually."

"And look at the fields," Hanon murmured. She pointed to the countryside. "You can forage for weeks and never run low, and I can see plenty of game from here." I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Slow too. It will be easy to catch them."

"Not only that, but it looks like the ground is good for planting and plowing," Josephine whispered. She was smiling wide. "There's many sources of fresh water as well, and that's just from a quick glance over."

"The buildings look strong," Fiona added. Her eyes danced with quiet mirth and contentment. "Not just the castle, but the houses too. Meaning we don't all have to crowd around in the castle and tents." She glanced back and grinned. "Let's wait for Genevieve and Bramimond to catch up, and then decide how we'll go about searching."

"Sounds good to me." Josephine glanced back at Athos, and frowned. "Something up?"

"…A bad feeling," Athos murmured. Fiona glanced at him knowingly and he scowled. "You. Quiet. I'm not convinced you're right." Huh? "Anyway, though, I've a bad feeling." He turned to Hanon, who had her eyes closed. "You?"

"Mmm… there's an uneasiness to the wind," she murmured. She opened her eyes again, serious. "Let's be cautious. It could be that we aren't the only ones who think this would be a good place for an army."

Oh. Great. Way to kill the good mood.

* * *

"This room is amazing!" I gasped, turning slowly. It was dusty, and gunked up, but I could tell what this room had been. "Martin will love it." It was a forge. It was a beautifully equipped forge. "He could even have helpers…"

"You really love looking out for your friends," Hanon laughed. She hung out outside the room, not wanting to go in because of the dust. "You thought the former room with rotting clothes would be perfect for Maron to sew, and that large room with the sinks would be a good infirmary for Elimine…"

"It's less a 'love' and more of a 'habit' that I don't mind because I adore them." Still, I left the room with a grin and dusted myself off. "Has Fiona left that weird room yet?"

"It's a studio!" Fiona defended, skipping up. She was laughing. "You can use it as an indoor training ground too."

"With all the mirrors?"

"Good for seeing what you're doing wrong." Well… "Just needs a bit of cleaning!" Actually, that seemed to be the thing with everything in town and castle. It seemed that, for whatever reason, the people left the area peacefully, if hurriedly, and now everything was covered in dust, grime, etc, etc. "This is fun!"

"Glad you think so," Hanon replied, smiling warmly. The three of us were grouped together, exploring the castle. Jasmine and Josephine were hunting around through the air, and Athos, Bramimond, and Genevieve were exploring the town. "It's almost time for us to head into the Great Hall, though." Right, it had to have been a candlemark by now. That was the agreed upon time. "I think we've explored a quarter of the place."

"This will be really helpful for the army!" Yep. "And we don't seem too far from the coast, so maybe vacations can be more of a thing!"

"I hope so." Hanon's face fell as we walked through the halls. "Sacae and Hartmut's health has actually been really bad. And while I don't know the consequences of Hartmut's sword, I do know what fate awaits Sacae." Hmm? "When he uses the Sol Katti too much, his body will break down. Literally." What. "His body will break down into motes of light, just like stars scattering across the sky." No, seriously, _what_. "Hilda? You look mad."

"I'm pissed off!" I snapped. I had the urge to punch something again. The windows looked nice. "And I don't know if I'm more mad at the army for overworking them, or them for _letting them_!" I settled for flailing about in the air. "Damn it! Those idiots!" And… Hanon was laughing. "What?"

"So, that's what Hartmut meant." Though her smile was happy, her eyes were sad. "He told me about how you yelled at Delrin for overworking him and he was just so confused." Grr… "You're kind."

"It shouldn't be 'kindness' to not kill people with overworking! It should be common sense!"

"It's a kindness in this day and age." Gentle laughing caught both of our attentions, and we turned to see Fiona laughing at us both. "Something amuse you?"

"You two," Fiona answered, without shame. Her smile, though, was a bit sad. "I think the both of you are very kind, especially for this war." Hanon and I exchanged a look. "But, if I may tell you a rumor I heard in my travels?" Hmm? "Hartmut's blade, the Sword of Seals, demands life just as the Sol Katti does. Their bodies can recover, but they need the rest in order to ensure they don't fall apart."

"…That's a weirdly specific thing to hear," I noted dryly. She giggled. "How the hell?"

"I travel all over, and it isn't as if I heard it all at once." She smiled, but it faltered. "But I am worried. Elimine looked ready to cry when she checked over them earlier today."

"…Okay, they're getting rest if I have to knock people out and kidnap them!" I didn't tolerate Ely crying. Not one bit! "Freaking hell, this army can just-!" And both of them were laughing at me. "What?"

"You're adorable." …How was yelling about kidnapping adorable? "Hey, everyone! We're here!" Oh, there was the Great Hall, and our group with them. "Castle is great! How was everything else?" I was sure someone replied, probably Josephine, but everything just… faded away for a brief moment. Not for any particular reason… no, it was for a particular reason. Athos was frowning, eyes unfocused. Hanon's eyes darted about, like she heard something. Both of them had mentioned a bad feeling before, and if they had it again…

I glanced around too, making sure to look _up_. If I was going to attack here, I'd do it from the rafters. My eyes caught a sudden movement, and my eyes widened when I saw what it was. A mage, with a fire tome in hand.

"Scatter!" I snapped, taking my own advice and shoving Bramimond out of the way when I saw he was moving slowly. The spell was a simple Elfire crashing down into the stone floor, but it served as a signal for others to jump down from the rafters, and dart in from side-rooms.

Ambush. And this… seemed a little too planned for a 'by chance' encounter.

I threw two daggers at the mage in the rafters. The first missed, but the second one connected, sending them off the rafter and falling in a messy splat on the floor. I then tried to get a sense of the field, and what was going on. And that's when I saw it: someone sneaking up on Genevieve. I couldn't throw my dagger; I could hit her. So…

"Genevieve!" Not quite sure why I shouted her name. It wasn't like my voice would magically give her the ability to dodge. So, instead, I got in between them, tried to drag her away. Instead, though, their knife thudded into my back, and it was all I could do to gasp, pain crashing into me. I barely even felt them _slice_ because I hurt so much. I couldn't breath.

"Hilda!" I thought I saw the attacker's shadow lift up and rip them to shreds as I collapsed, gasping for air. "Ah, so much blood…!" Genevieve. It was Genevieve who was talking. "Um… uh… o-okay, I don't think it hit the spine, but it's a really wide wound somehow?"

"Twisted as they sliced. I could put my fist in the wound." Cold hands settled me on the ground, on my stomach so that they could look at the wound. "Elimine would be back with the army," Bramimond growled. I think it was Bramimond, anyway. It sounded like him. "Never thought I'd actually want her around." He shifted to glare at me as I opened my mouth automatically to defend Ely. "You. Shut. Up. No talking. We're in this mess because you throw yourselves in front of people to protect them." I could practically hear him grind his teeth in frustration. "Damn, no choice. I'll have to stitch it up, and there's no way to numb it up."

"I'll do it." I heard screams. Felt the wind whip up. Felt the air spark. "But I'm worried about her flailing."

"I'll handle that." Bramimond shifted to look me in the face again. "I'm going to bind you down to keep you from kicking us on accident." I could barely think through the pain, so I just nodded. Everything was turning fuzzy. "All right." My shadow leapt up and wrapped around me. It was strangely gentle, like moss over a tree root. "The others… ah, Fiona has a fire sword?" Wasn't that a blade that boosted one's magic? That would explain the smoke I smelled. "Well, that'll be helpful."

"Glad for that." Something pressed against the wound and I whimpered as my vision greyed. "I'm sorry, Hilda. Just… just bear with me. It needs to be stitched." Yeah, but it still hurt. "So much blood…" And the world, what bits I could see, spun, so I just closed my eyes.

"You sure you can-?"

"Yes. I won't freeze this time." This time? "I'm older now."

"Okay." A cold hand gripped mine. "Hilda, hold onto me. Focus on that." For what…? Oh, he was trying to make sure I didn't go unconscious. "Did I just hear a rum… oh, freaking hell." The ground shook. "There's no logic to bringing a dragon here!" Dragon? Here? "What is with these people? Behave like smart people!"

"Oh, I don't know. Seems pretty smart for them to bring a dragon to make sure we're dead." Sword… I needed… "Hilda, don't move!" But… I needed to get it to…

"…Jasmine!" I breathed a sigh of relief as Bramimond got the wyrmslayer off my belt. "Get this to Hanon or Fiona! I don't care who!" Athos and Josephine should… "Athos, Josephine! Keep the half-dragons off!" Good…

"Got it!" That was Jasmine. "Is she…?" Calloused hands brushed over my face. "Hang on, Hilda. I still owe you for the Triangle Attack." No one owed me anything, though? "Hanon! Fiona! Which one of you two wants this?"

"Give it to Hanon!" I heard Fiona shout back. I heard a crackle of fire, and felt the air hum. "I'll get her the strength to end it in one hit!" I smelled smoke, and felt the air heat up. "Fire… the might you gave Filia…" It was such a quiet whisper, hiding in the flames. If I was actually hearing it, it had to be because I was so focused on the sound. "In my dance…" Something pulsed. "Now! Hanon!"

"To the earth with you!" I thought I heard Hanon snap. I wondered what she meant by it, but the dying roar of a dragon just made me smile. She got it. "…HOW THE HELL DID IT END THAT QUICKLY?!" Haha… ha… oh, it hurt to laugh…

"Hilda, the others are cleaning up." Bramimond's voice was steady and calm in my ear. I made myself nod. "None of us are dead." Good… "Genevieve is almost done." Good, good… "Hang on just a bit longer. I'm not above having Josephine shock you to keep you awake." I just squeezed his hand with everything I had. It didn't feel like much. "That's it. Just hold on."

It was a struggle to stay awake. But I managed. Until I heard the bandaging was done. _Then_ I passed out.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned. I could tell from the window that it was dark. "Ah! The fight!" I tried to sit up, but pain prevented _that_. "Ugh…"

"You're awake!" It took me a couple of blinks to realize Athos was hovering over me. "Oh, good," he whispered, smiling. "I'd ask how you're feeling, but I think I can guess." I gave him a sour look and he laughed. "Sorry. You're in a side room, tucked in some blankets and a pack being used as your pillow."

"The others?"

"All fine. There were some injuries, but you took the worst one." I sighed. "Relieved? Frustrated?"

"Both." I closed my eyes. "I did try to move us both out of the way."

"I know. I saw. So did Fiona and Hanon." Good. "Though, Hanon was surprised. Something about you intercepting magic?"

"I can't move Martin fast, and Hartmut's a giant too." Athos laughed. "Genevieve might be taller than me, but she's lither and doesn't weigh a lot. I thought I could move her fast enough."

"I see. It's a strength thing." Yeah… "But why do you make sure you're in between?"

"…That's a story I'm not willing to tell."

"I understand." He smiled gently. "The others are running around making sure there are no other attackers." Good. "And burning the bodies. I think we'll clean tomorrow." Okay. "You awake?"

"Yeah…" I opened my eyes again, and looked at him. "How bad is the injury?"

"Thankfully, it's mainly a surface injury. Nothing absolutely vital was destroyed, and your spine wasn't cracked." Oh. "It's messy, and it'll scar horribly. But you should be fine. This time." Yeah… "What made you look up?"

"You and Hanon were frowning." He looked startled. "So, I decided to look around. You both mentioned a bad feeling earlier." And now he looked so confused, so sad. "Um…"

"A-ah, sorry, just…" He shook his head. "Nothing." Okay? "You're on bedrest." That made sense. I couldn't move, and who knows who much blood I loss? Other than, of course, 'not enough to die'. "If you're wondering at the pile under your legs, it was to take pressure off your back." Oh, I hadn't even noticed. "Josephine is leaving in the morning to get Elimine." I groaned. "I-is something wrong?"

"She's going to freak out so badly."

"Yeah, so is Hartmut. Remember, you took his place." Yeah, I remembered. "Speaking of which…" I glanced at him and saw how conflicted he looked. "Well…"

"Yes?"

"Jasmine." Panic flooded me before I remembered he said everyone was fine. "She thinks…" He fidgeted awkwardly. "She thinks that, well…"

"Jasmine thinks there's a traitor," Jasmine herself finished, stepping into the room. Her eyes were narrowed as she leaned against the doorway. "I know you weren't conscious enough, Hilda, but that group was more or less made up of units perfect for killing all of us, not even going into the _lone_ dragon." It was? I mean; I'd figured it was a little too planned, but that all just sounded... "And they were perfectly rested. You don't fight perfectly rested scouting groups, and it's clear this place hasn't been inhabited. You can tell by the mountains of dust." Meaning they had gotten here recently. "And they had one dragon. That would be unusual by both the old and new standards. Dragons don't go scouting with half-dragons, and we've not fought a battle with just _one_ dragon in some time."

"I think it's still too soon to jump to conclusions." Athos's voice was soft. "Be wary, yes, but conclusions… not so much."

"Athos, you seriously don't think-"

"I think that if you bring up the possibility, it's going to be Hilda, Elimine, Sheryl, Martin, Maron, and Mika who will come under fire." She grimaced and Athos sighed. "They are not the 'newest' ones, but they have killed some of ours before, in self defense." …Ugh… "And they are very well known for insisting they are not soldiers, and for yelling at superior officers." …Of course that would come to bite me in the ass. Why wouldn't it? "Fiona falls under the same category, but she is still under enough suspicion that she might not be an immediate target."

"…Basically, I need to keep quiet until I have evidence so that the wrong people aren't scapegoated." Jasmine growled and punched the wall. "Damn everything."

"We simply must remain vigilant." Josephine's calm voice soothed the tension in the room as she stepped in. With a bowl of soup. "Bramimond and I took the liberty to cook," she explained with a smile. She handed me the bowl and sat next to me. It smelled good. "Here."

"Thank you," I murmured. It was… surprisingly good. Not as good as Sheryl or Maron, but it was a close third. "Please tell me the rest of you are going to eat soon."

"As soon as Genevieve find bowls." She laughed a little. "And as soon as Hanon and Fiona return from their last check." I nodded and started devouring the soup. It was good, and I was starving. "There is also one other thing I'm curious about, though." She shifted to look at everyone in the room, eyes serious. "I know the group appeared tailored for us, but this mission was originally going to Hartmut. Hilda was added in at the last moment."

"Meaning the original target might have been Hartmut," Jasmine groaned. "Damn it, and with how bad he's been, that blow might've _killed_ him. Assuming that using the damn sword's power for that one dragon wouldn't be enough to kill him." He was that bad off? That damn idiot! "This is getting worse and worse by the second. I don't like this."

"None of us do," Josephine murmured. She smiled soothingly, though. "For now, we watch ourselves. And we make sure that any scouting groups involving Hartmut from now on have a healer." I narrowed my eyes and she actually laughed. "And you, since I'm certain that healer will be Elimine, and you won't let her go out without a guard." Damn straight. "How is the soup?" I glanced down at the empty bowl and silently held it out. "…Already?!" Yes? That's why it was empty.

"I keep telling you that you're a good cook, Josephine," Athos laughed. Jasmine's anger faded for gentle amusement. "This is why I say you need to cook for Roland."

"L-leave him out of this!" Oh, now what was this~? "This is not the time or place!"

It was the place for laughing, though, and it did wonders for us. But this wasn't a conversation I was forgetting anytime soon. Not one bit.

* * *

 _List of people I know_

 _…Should I start this with myself? Ah, might as well._

· _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Currently training as a Dread Fighter because I apparently have a high natural resistance to magic. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. Brown hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Ely/Elimine, m_ _y best friend, healer extraordinaire. Hates elder magic and shamans, but is an absolute sweetheart otherwise. Doesn't know how to fight. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters:_ _Emma and Lori_ _. Fights with axes and swords. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of the group. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress Delrin gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of_ _Emma and Lori_ _, and possibly there's a third on the way. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I am definitely the more mature (I can hear his eye-rolling from here). Learned swordsmanship from his mom and focuses on learning her tricks. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wants all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, survived with her. Best cook ever. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

· _Roland, new friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but __Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits because of a fragile constitution or something. Apparently has a good friend in_ _Barigan's_ _unit, but I've not seen or met them yet. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Hartmut,_ _new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious at first glance, but sarcastic and surprisingly childish at times. Hates carrots. Has two sisters,_ _Genevieve and Josephine_ _, who serve in the army, and is childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields a dragon slaying sword of immense strength that Fiona calls the Sword of Seals, for some reason. Technically knows how to use axes, but because he's always fighting dragons, he's always wielding his sword. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Hanon_ _, new friend. Plainswoman (so, obviously, from the plains) with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Protective of her brother,_ _Sacae_ _. Actually, rather protective of everyone. Part of the Kutolah tribe. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword. She and I share the secret of saving the dragon kids. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sacae , new friend. Plainsman (so, obviously, from the plains) who is much more lighthearted than he appears. Serious about his duties, though. Wields the Sol Katti, a dragon-slaying sword. Weaker power than __Hartmut'_ _s, but able to slide into the joints easier for critical damage. Apparently wields a sword called the Mani Katti as well, but I've not seen it. Birth name is '_ _Amir_ _', but had to discard it because of customs involving the swords. I think only Hanon ever uses it. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old. _

· _Barigan_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Leader of the cavalry unit, or one of them anyway, so often has to deal with leadership paperwork junk. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, new friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and even gentle person off the battlefield. Not the type to give up either, even though I'm abysmal at his lessons. I still don't get how he doesn't die because he never wears armor. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains._ _Hartmut and Genevieve's_ _older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall_ _Hartmut and Genevieve_ _are. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. I can't decide if I like or hate him. It's a learning process. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's an asshole, but maybe he's got the army's best interests at heart. Actively looking for a strong shelter is smart, but he didn't NEED to look for one this freaking strong. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains._ _Hartmut and Josephine's_ _younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy. Specializes in long-range magic, and fire when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, new friend. Don't know where the hell he's from as he won't say. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past, and often serves as peacekeeper when_ _Ely and Bramimond_ _get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic, but knows enough to teach the others. In fact, he teaches_ _Sheryl_ _, and once taught_ _Genevieve_ _. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Bramimond, new friend, despite how he argues with_ _Ely_ _all the time. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic, and follows the stereotype of being logical and pragmatic._ _Hartmut_ _hints that there's a reason he hates faith so much, just like how_ _Ely_ _hates shamans. Despite this, he's very insightful and watches out for everyone. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona_ _, new friend. A dancer traveling to find her friends,_ _Aenir and Idenn_ _. Has the Dancer's Gift, and has firmly attached herself to me, for some weird reason. Cheerful and smiling, and expertly avoids any questions about her past. Pink hair, green eyes. Hasn't given me an age, but looks about 17 or 18._

 _…I know way too many people. I'm not doing 'impressions' anymore. This is too long anyway._

* * *

Author's note: For those curious, the fortress they're at will later be dubbed 'Castle Ostia', famous for 'never being breached' (and to be fair, you only see it breached twice: one in FE7 via warping magic, and one in FE6). Fiona's fire sword (flame sword) is a magic sword from the Jugdral series. In FE5, it boosts the wielder's magic by 5. Speaking of Jugdral, fun fact: Filia's Might is 'Fala's Strength' in the Japanese version, likely a reference to the crusader Fala, one of the herose of Jugdral's backstory. Two of the other three have similar references.  
Also, here's the current list of chars, along with little bios. Names are (or should be) underlined. Ages are completely made up, based on the typical age of Fire Emblem protagonists, as are most of the descriptions. Only Elimine (via some… special thing that I don't really know), Roland, and Durban are the only ones with pictures of their 'Scouring' look. Athos just has his old-man sprite, and Bramimond… well, it's highly implied (or maybe stated, I can't remember) that even its _appearance_ in game is simply reflective of what the characters (specifically the Tactician) expects to see.

Next Chapter – Beaches


	8. Chapter 8) Beaches

Chapter 8) Beaches

* * *

 _Sometime after saving Sheryl and Kim, Martin and I went foraging for food. There, we found another survivor. Some monster was chasing her. To this day, I couldn't remember what it was. A person? A dragon? An animal? Who could say? We both froze, though, and watched as that poor girl, someone who had survived that horrible day too, was ripped apart. Dead and gone, and we didn't even know her name. The memory haunts me to this day._

 _The next time I saw a survivor in trouble, I threw myself in between, desperate to just… not see something like that again. I got a scar on my torso, naval to chin, for it, but the person I protected survived. And, when she calmed down, I learned her name was Alice._

* * *

"And there we go." I sighed in relief and tugged my shirt down as Sacae finished bandaging me up. "The vulnerary should work well on the injury," he murmured, smiling gently. "It's going to scar, though."

"In case you didn't notice, Sacae, scars aren't an unusual thing," I laughed. I picked up the jar he kept the medicinal… whatever in. Vulnerary, huh? "Why don't we carry these all over the place?"

"Mainly because it's a limited supply in the army." Oh? "One of the key ingredients is a plant that only grows at the plains, and not one of us has been able to figure out a good enough substitute." His smile was hopeful, though. "With the taking of the fortress, though, perhaps we can simply cultivate it."

"That would be nice. I swear; I think everyone would've panicked less if we had it."

"You're still not going anywhere without Elimine." No shit. And not just me being protective. Ely had all but sworn she wasn't letting me out of her sight ever again. "Regardless, we're here at the beach. Shall we look at the water?" His grin was child-like. "I've never seen the ocean before."

"I have. Once." It was an old memory I shied away from. I didn't want to remember. All those memories just ended in broken ruins and twisted, unrecognizable bodies. "Let's go join the others."

"This way!" And, laughing almost like a child, Sacae raced from the 'vacation house' we were staying at. I watched him leave, and wondered when he became 'Sacae'. Had he been a child? When was the last time he was allowed to just run around without a care in the world?

Then again, I somehow doubted any of us had really had a 'vacation' in a long while.

Shaking my head, I followed Sacae out of the house, and just… stared. The ocean was… magnificent. The sun was shining, so it was a beautiful and glittering blue and green and purple, stretching to the horizon. Waves broke and crashed, a powerful sound that was strangely soothing and comforting. This… was really nice. I'd have to thank Delrin, when we got back.

He had made up a rotating vacation schedule for everyone in the army, actually, but we were the ones he managed to sneak in prior to implementing it. Hartmut and Sacae because they _really_ needed the rest, me because of my 'severe injury in the line of duty', Ely to be healer, and Fiona… Fiona was supposedly Ely's official helper now? I had no idea when or how that happened. I think it was made up so she didn't have to spend a night alone. She was sharing a room with Ely and me after all, since having a fortress didn't mean people didn't stop sharing sleeping quarters.

I laughed when I heard Sacae yelp, startled by the coldness of the water, and giggled when Ely took his hand to help him wade a little deeper. She carried a basket filled with shells, and I just knew she was going to pick out the best as 'gifts'. A little further back, Fiona and Hartmut were actually swimming, uncaring of the waves breaking on their heads.

However, they noticed Sacae had come in, and swam back to the shore. Fiona skipped to them, but Hartmut actually got out of the water, and waved to me.

"The water is fine, once you get used to it," he called, grinning. I was a little too busy noticing he was shirtless, and Fiona's clothes clung very nicely when wet. Whoo boy. Ely's face was redder than an apple. My poor friend. "What? Like what you see?"

"Far be it for me to not enjoy a show," I retorted. He laughed and I skipped up, slipping the sand a little. Footing was weird on sand. I'd hate to fight on it. "Especially since you are Fiona are giving one freely."

"Hey, I tried swimming with my shirt on. It got too heavy and I felt like I was being suffocated." Riiiiiight. "Regardless, how are you?" His eyes grew worried. "Your injury…"

"Is healing nicely thanks to Sacae and Ely. I'll just have a scar." And, yet, he looked guilty. "Look, smile. You're on vacation." He didn't cheer up. "All right, no choice." I gave him just a heartbeat to be confused before I dropped down and hooked my leg around his, tugging it out from under him and making him fall into the water with a loud yelp. "There we go!"

"Not fair!" But he was laughing. "Take this!" He tried to splash me, but I dodged, and he hit Fiona instead. "Oops?"

Fiona, however, grinned wickedly. "Splash fight!" she declared, catching Ely and Sacae before dancing out of the way of their retaliation. Making it hit me.

It soon devolved into us running around the waves, playing a strange form of tag, but it was fun, and we laughed, and for a brief moment, it was almost like the war wasn't going on.

* * *

Eventually, though, all fun had to rest, and when the sun set, we left the beach to wash up, eat, and frown over the patchy red burns we picked up. Or, well, that Ely and I picked up. Sacae, Fiona, and Hartmut? They didn't burn. Hell, Fiona didn't even seem affected. At least Sacae and Hartmut darkened and freckled!

"Ugh…" I whimpered, glaring at the patches. It was peeling already, and I just wanted to dig into it, but Sacae told me that would be a bad idea. Instead, he gave Ely and I a lotion to soothe the burns. We just listened to him. Neither of us really hung out in the sun a lot to get anything like this before. A little redness, sure, but it was peeling and itchy, and _ugh_ …

The tell-tale signs of a sword swinging through the air reminded me why I was walking around outside instead of soaking in a cold water bath with some tea Fiona made. Hartmut had disappeared after dinner, and Ely was worried, so here I was, looking for him.

And where do I find him? Training. Seriously?

"This is a vacation, you idiot," I scolded, walking up. I imagine when this town was bustling, this would have been a town square, with a bustling market. Now, though, you just had a lone idiot training with a sword. And not even a training sword, but the sword that, for all intents and purposes, was going to kill him if he overdid it. "You're making people worry."

"It was just a little," he protested. He set the Sword of Seals down on the rim of a broken fountain, rolling his shoulders. "A little isn't going to kill me."

"It will if you add up all the 'littles'. Haven't you heard of the phrase 'a single stone marks the avalanche'?"

"…No, and I'm convinced you made it up."

"I did not." Okay, maybe I did? Or, at least, butchered the _actual_ phrase because the sentence didn't sit right in my memory. Whatever. "Anyway, we're here for three days to relax, and most importantly, for you and Sacae to recover enough to where a single battle isn't going to kill you." I moved towards the sword and he blocked my way. "Really?" I feinted twice, once left and once right. He fell for the second one again, and I got behind him and reached for the sword. "Anyway, I'm going to confiscate this and-"

"DON'T!" Hartmut snagged me right as the flames spiraled out from the hilt. It didn't catch me, but I could feel the heat. It was all too easy to connect the dots as to just what would have happened if Hartmut hadn't pulled me away.

"The hell was that?" I breathed. Hartmut held me firmly against his chest, one hand on my shoulder as the other reached over to check my hand. "No, seriously, what _was_ that?"

"It's… a defense mechanism," he murmured. He was very intent in making sure my hand was free from injury. "Its like the Sol and Mani Kattis. It chooses the wielder."

"How in all the hells does a _blade_ , a non-sentient thing, choose anything?"

"Magic." That was such a cop-out. "The Sol Katti just doesn't cut for anyone but Sacae. It's as useful as a club in anyone else's hands." So, death by bludgeoning. Fun. "Mine? Well, it likes killing the unworthy."

"And how did you know you were worthy?" …There was no answer and I didn't like that. "Hartmut." I twisted to face him. It was a bit awkward, since he was still holding my hand, so I couldn't make a full turn, but… well… I could at least look him in the face. "You didn't know, did you?"

"…No, I didn't." He tried to glance away, but I shifted to make sure he looked me in the face. "You constantly throw yourself in front of people to protect them." The hand on my shoulder fell to hover over my injury. "You…"

"I'm not scolding." I was just… curious. "Fiona said the sword is called the Sword of Seals."

"Fiona is well traveled, and well-learned. That name only existed in history books." Oh? Maybe Fiona was a former noble. "There's a shrine in the east, among the mountains and woods. It was maintained by countless numbers of priests, all devoted to keeping the sword out of unworthy hands. It's similar to the Katti Shrine, in the plains." Oh? "All of the people are dead, though. The shrine turned into a refuge when the capital fell, but the dragons came after everyone."

"And you were among them."

"Yeah, along with Josephine and Genevieve. I was still covered in my old man's blood." Huh? "He died protecting me. I don't get why. We… never got along. At all." Oh… "My Lady Mother was also gone, ripped apart, as well as both my brothers." 'Lady Mother'? Never heard that one before. Was _he_ a former noble? "One older, one younger. The eldest and the youngest, actually." That… I couldn't even imagine that pain. If anything happened to Martin or Sheryl, I'd… "And in the middle of that, we were attacked in the shrine. I knew about the sword. I'm with the High Priest's son."

"High Priest?"

"Yeah, the one in charge." Hartmut smiled bitterly. "Bramimond's his son, actually. So, Bramimond would share all the 'cool' stuff he learned. Like the sword, and how to get past the traps safely."

"I bet he _loved_ that."

"The scar here on my head is from him hitting me _really hard_ with a book." He pushed back his hair to show me, and I reached up to touch it, just to confirm it was real. "Yeah, he was pissed off. But, the sword let me use it. I killed the dragons, we managed to make it out, crossed through the plains to escape. Ran into Sacae during a fight, and… well… we all eventually joined the army." I see. "And that's how we gloriously joined the glorious army for a glorious battle and a glorious victory."

"And some glorious funerals."

"Don't say that. You'll curse us!" He sounded so serious, yet so dramatic, that I burst into laughter, unable to help it. "I'm serious!" But, he was snickering too. "Most serious."

"Of course. You always are, yes?"

"Yes!" And now we were just laughing, leaning into each other a bit to keep standing up. "So, speaking of seriousness…"

"All the training in the world won't do you any good if you're too broken to use the techniques, so you seriously need to just rest." He grimaced and I tugged him away from the courtyard, and the sword. It wasn't like someone could steal the thing. "If you're good, I'll tell you a story."

"How old do you think I am? Five?"

"Well, your dislike of carrots…"

"They're evil things that infect everything." Hahaha! "But sure, tell me a story." Oh? "How did you and Elimine meet? I told you a story of my past. Fair is fair."

'Fair' would be me telling him of a trauma. But, then again, maybe that was why he picked something else. He was aware that just because he was willing to share something, others wouldn't be. And, well, he already knew about Aquelia. So… "That's not that fun of a story. We met because our mothers were friends. But, well, we hated each other at first."

"Seriously? You two?"

"Yes, so how about I tell you, instead, of how we became friends. It involved Ely accidentally taking a kid for ransom."

"…What." I grinned over my shoulder and laughed at the look on his face. "How do you accidentally do _that_?"

"So, you going to be good?"

"For a story like that, I'll even be great." Ha! "So?"

"Yes, yes. Let's get to a better spot to sit and I'll tell. And then you can tease Ely silly over it."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 _List of people I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Currently training as a Dread Fighter because I apparently have a high natural resistance to magic. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. Sitting out of the next few battles due to the injury on my back. Brown hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine, m_ _y best friend, healer extraordinaire. Hates elder magic and shamans, but is an absolute sweetheart otherwise. Doesn't know how to fight. We've been friends since we were four or five. She's also attracted to girls, meaning Fiona was giving her one hell of a time. Haha (is it bad that I laugh at how awkward she is?)! Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters:_ _Emma and Lori_ _. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, and working on a lance and axe version. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· ** _Alice_ _, basically the mom of the group. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of_ _Emma and Lori_ _, and there's a third on the way. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I am definitely the more mature (I can hear his eye-rolling from here). Learned swordsmanship from his mom and focuses on learning her tricks. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· ** _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot. I think she's being assigned as Athos's 'guard' on the field. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wants all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, survived with her. Best cook ever. Barigan is teaching her how to ride horses. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

· _Roland,_ _new friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits because of a fragile constitution or something. Apparently has a good friend in_ _Barigan's_ _unit, but I've not seen or met them yet. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut,_ _new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious at first glance, but sarcastic and surprisingly childish at times. Hates carrots. Has two sisters,_ _Genevieve and Josephine_ _, who serve in the army, and is childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals, a powerful weapon that burns those it deems unworthy to wield it. His father died protecting him, and lost his mother and two brothers the same day. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon_ _, new friend. Plainswoman (so, obviously, from the plains) with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Protective of her brother,_ _Sacae_ _. Actually, rather protective of everyone. Part of the Kutolah tribe. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword. She and I share the secret of saving the dragon kids. I think the next wyrmslayer Martin makes is going to her. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae_ _, new friend. Plainsman (so, obviously, from the plains) who is much more lighthearted than he appears. Serious about his duties, though. Wields the Sol Katti, which somehow dulls itself if wielded by someone other than him. Skilled herbalist, and pretty good at bandaging. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Barigan_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Leader of the cavalry unit, or one of them anyway, so often has to deal with leadership paperwork junk. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train, and is teaching_ _Sheryl_ _how to ride. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, new friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and even gentle person off the battlefield. Not the type to give up either, even though I'm abysmal at his lessons. I still don't get how he doesn't die because he never wears armor. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains._ _Hartmut and Genevieve's_ _older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall_ _Hartmut and Genevieve_ _are. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights. Might be sweet on Roland. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· ** _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Set up a schedule of vacations for everyone in the army, so I'm learning towards liking him. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· ** _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's an asshole, but maybe he's got the army's best interests at heart. Works hard in cultivating the fields so that there's a steadier source of food. I saw him plowing when I left. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy. Specializes in long-range magic, and fire when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, new friend. Don't know where the hell he's from as he won't say. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic, but knows enough to teach the others. In fact, he teaches_ _Sheryl_ _, and once taught_ _Genevieve_ _. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond, new friend, despite how he argues with_ _Ely_ _all the time. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _, and son of the former High Priest of the Shrine that held Hartmut's sword. Wields elder magic, and follows the stereotype of being logical and pragmatic. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Fiona_ _, new friend. A dancer traveling to find her friends,_ _Aenir and Idenn_ _. Has the Dancer's Gift, and has firmly attached herself to me, for some weird reason. Cheerful and smiling, and expertly avoids any questions about her past. Is Ely's assistant in the infirmary. Pink hair, green eyes. Hasn't given me an age, but looks about 17 or 18._

* * *

Author's Note: I will be adding the list after each chapter now, and will update some of the 'bios' with them depending on what Hilda learns in the chapter (or in the time in between chapters).

Here's a little rest chapter, though. The Sol Katti 'dulling' itself in the hands of unworthy is based off the Falchion in FE13.

Chapter 9 – Anniversary


	9. Chapter 9) Anniversary

Chapter 9) Anniversary

* * *

 _Of course, getting such a serious injury… when you were in the woods… and not eating all that well… it leads to a lot of shit happening. Like infections, and fevers, and almost dying. Alice would sing me lullabies as I groaned, wondering if this was how I died._

 _Miraculously, though, I didn't. Die, I mean. It hurt a lot, though._

* * *

I woke with a groan, noticing some strange things. One, the sun wasn't even up, so it was weird I woke up on my own. Two, Fiona was up, trying to prod Ely awake. Three, Ely was just curled under the blankets, refusing to even acknowledge Fiona as she poked and prodded. That was… unusual. Normally Ely was awake, and even singing, by this point.

But a quick look at the calendar nestled on the desk proved just why. It was the fourth day of the month of the dragon. Starting from today, it had been eight years since Aquelia was destroyed.

"Fiona?" I rasped, voice cracking with exhaustion. She turned to me with a smile, but something in my demeanor must've tipped her off, because the smile fell. "Can you just… make sure there's nothing important today for us?"

"Sure?" she replied. Everything from her voice to her demeanor screamed confusion, but she shrugged. "I'll bring you some food."

"I highly doubt we're going to be hungry. Just make sure there's nothing important, and there aren't any emergencies?" I pushed myself up with a groan. I felt so stiff, and my wound reminded me it existed. Painfully. "I'll… explain later. Tomorrow at the latest." Someone had to. Oh, hell, where were the others? Were they in bed? Had they realized the date?

"Okay." Looking exceedingly reluctant, Fiona left, making sure to close the door with a quiet 'click'. I waited a bit, listening to her footsteps fading away, before making myself get out of my bed and splash some water on my face. Something to wake me up. This was going to be one long as hell day.

Drying my face off, I sat on Ely's bed, crossing my legs to stay on without leaning awkwardly. It wasn't difficult. Ely was curled into a little ball, blankets wrapped around her tightly. Only a few wisps of her hair escaped them. "Ely?" I called gently. I got a whimper. "Talk to me, Ely." And there was a another whimper. "Ely, come now."

"…It still hurts." Ely's voice was soft, soft. And broke with quiet sobs. "When will it stop hurting, Hilda?"

"I don't know." Might as well be honest. "Let's find the others in a bit."

"Yeah." She sniffled and curled into a tighter ball. "I can still see it. When I close my eyes…"

"Yeah…" The smoking ruins. The charred bodies, some of them _still alive_ , if only for brief moments… the feeling of complete shock, total anger, and so much sorrow that you couldn't even scream. "I know."

"Why did they do it, Hilda?"

"Ely, you know I don't have an answer to that. Maybe they just thought it fun."

"But we were allies! Friends!" Yeah… "We had _festivals_ for the dragons! We had one just a week before, even!" The Festival of Fire. I remembered it. I had eaten lots of candy, and chatted with all the dragons without fear. Mother had scolded me for treating them with such little respect, but Father had laughed and laughed, encouraging me to be friendly. Mother had given me her precious pendant that day too. "Why? Why would they do this? What did we do?"

"We didn't do anything, Ely."

"We had to have! It makes no sense!" No, it didn't. "Hilda, why did we survive?"

"I don't know." At my words, Ely just dissolved into sobs, and I sat next to her, her silent guard. I hadn't cried since that day. Maybe I was just too coldhearted, or maybe I was just still in shock, seven… eight years later. Regardless of the reason, though, I hadn't, and today… was no exception. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.

* * *

After Ely cried herself out, I helped her clean her face and we went to find the others. I ended up having to drag Martin out of his forge. I didn't want him hammering away when he was distracted.

So, eventually, we all ended up in the room Maron and Sheryl shared. Sheryl was curled up next to me, picking at the sweets Ely had procured from somewhere while I was extracting Martin. Mika and Maron were sprawled on the floor, just staring up at the ceiling, not doing anything. Martin stroked Ely's hair as she broke down crying again. Really, it was the same every year. Well, mostly. It felt weird, not being here with Alice, Kim, and Vash. But that was just the way things were. At least this year, we had a roof over our heads. Some of those first years… we didn't even have that.

"Does anyone remember the park?" Maron asked. It was the same every year. "The park with the giant hill that you could roll down without a care in the world?"

"And the apple trees," Mika whispered. He closed his eyes, smiling. "The best apples ever. Always so juicy and crisp."

"With the perfect amount of sourness." Maron laughed a little. "I used to ruin my dinner in the spring, eating as many as I could grab."

"I'd gather as many as I could carry and bring them home. Mother loved them, and Father would bake them into the best pies…" Mika opened his eyes, glancing at the rest of us. "Do you guys remember?"

"I never stole the apples from the trees," Sheryl whispered. She pressed into my side a little more. "But the flowers… I used to make flower crowns for everyone in my family."

"I did that too," Ely murmured. She rubbed at her face roughly, trying to get rid of the tears. Martin silently passed her a handkerchief, and exchanged a wry look with me. The same every year. But there wasn't much else to say. We wanted to talk about it, but we had so little memories, especially now. "For my mother, and grandmother, and Hilda's family…"

"I can't bring myself to make any now, though. I keep thinking of how they burned." Sheryl whimpered. "I've probably forgotten how by now."

"Same here…" Normally by this point, Alice would have chimed in with something about the farm animals. But, well, she wasn't here, and Martin and I never shared memories. I could never make the words. I think Martin was the same.

So, instead, silence reigned. I suppose Martin or I could've talked about the farm animals, or at least prompted the others, but it felt wrong. So, silence. In this little room, cut off from the others, locked to make sure no one could accidentally intrude. It was _our_ time, _our_ day. We couldn't tolerate outsiders, today of all days.

"L-let's talk about something else…" Sheryl began. She shook her head and made herself smile. "Hilda's birthday is coming up!" Was it now? I guess so. I _was_ born in the month of the dragon, after all. What day was it again? I could never remember. "I made you something this year!" Her smile became more real as she grew more and more excited. "All by myself too! Well, mostly. Athos helped me get all the magic right, but I still did everything!"

"The hell did you make me?" I asked, incredulous. Normally, she just made sure to bake a cake.

"I'm not telling! That'll ruin the surprise!" I scowled and she laughed. "You'll just have to wait~"

"You'll like it," Maron reassured. She pushed herself up to sit, and nudged Mika to do the same. "I've seen it. Super pretty."

"Maron, don't tell her!"

"I'm just giving her hints!"

"No, no, no!"

"I'm a little worried," Martin murmured. He was grinning, though, so I knew it wasn't a 'real' worry. Just a teasing one. "I remember the necklace incident."

"That was ages ago!" Ely laughed. It took me a second to even remember it. Ely had _tried_ to make a necklace, but had ended up scorching the side of the house. Permanently. "And Sharon is much more focused than me."

"Since when? Yesterday, she nearly fell off the horse Barigan was teaching her to ride because she got distracted by the flowers."

"They were pretty!" Sheryl justified. We all burst into laughter. "They were! Barigan picked some to give to Jasmine~" How adorable. "…Well, whatever!"

"Hey, let's not emulate Hilda," Martin teased. Now this time, I was the one scowling, and he grinned. "You have to admit. There are better role models than you." Yes, well…

"Aw, but Hilda's amazing!" Sheryl giggled, clapping her hands. "…We'll be all right." The words we always made sure to say this day. "We're together! Together, we can do anything!" Because 'together' was how we all survived seven… no, eight years. 'Together' was going to be how we survived the rest. "So… so, there!"

"Sheryl, once again, you're too adorable," Mika teased. She sulked, but he tugged her into a hug. "Yes, we'll be all right if we stick together. Always."

"Always, always, hugs and kisses." I couldn't help but laugh at the words. We hadn't used that phrase in years. Literally, _years_. But it was nice to hear. So, I wouldn't tease her. Much. "Love you guys."

"Yes, yes, we love you too." Mika's grin was sly. "And since we love you _so_ much, it's time to tease the living hell out of you."

"Nooooo!"

* * *

 _List of people I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Currently training as a Dread Fighter because I apparently have a high natural resistance to magic. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. Sitting out of the next few battles due to the injury on my back. Brown hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine, my best friend, healer extraordinaire. Hates elder magic and shamans, but is an absolute sweetheart otherwise. Doesn't know how to fight. We've been friends since we were four or five. She's also attracted to girls, meaning Fiona was giving her one hell of a time. Haha (is it bad that I laugh at how awkward she is?)! Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, and working on a lance and axe version. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· ** _Alice_ _, basically the mom of the group. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Used to watch the farmers herd the animals in Aquelia, admiring their skill. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I am definitely the more mature (I can hear his eye-rolling from here). Learned swordsmanship from his mom and focuses on learning her tricks. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Loves apple pie more than anything, but only eats Sheryl's because it's closest to how his mother's had tasted. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· ** _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. I think she's being assigned as Athos's 'guard' on the field. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wants all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, survived with her. Best cook ever. Barigan is teaching her how to ride horses. Forgets everything but birthdays. Always has a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

· _Roland,_ _new friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits because of a fragile constitution or something. Apparently has a good friend in_ _Barigan's_ _unit, but I've not seen or met them yet. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut,_ _new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious at first glance, but sarcastic and surprisingly childish at times. Hates carrots. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, who serve in the army, and is childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals, a powerful weapon that burns those it deems unworthy to wield it. His father died protecting him, and lost his mother and two brothers the same day. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon_ _, new friend. Plainswoman (so, obviously, from the plains) with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Protective of her brother,_ _Sacae_ _. Actually, rather protective of everyone. Part of the Kutolah tribe. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword. She and I share the secret of saving the dragon kids. I think the next wyrmslayer Martin makes is going to her. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae_ _, new friend. Plainsman (so, obviously, from the plains) who is much more lighthearted than he appears. Serious about his duties, though. Wields the Sol Katti, which somehow dulls itself if wielded by someone other than him. Skilled herbalist, and pretty good at bandaging. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Barigan_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Leader of the cavalry unit, or one of them anyway, so often has to deal with leadership paperwork junk. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train, and is teaching_ _Sheryl_ _how to ride. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, new friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and even gentle person off the battlefield. Not the type to give up either, even though I'm abysmal at his lessons. I still don't get how he doesn't die because he never wears armor. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights. Might be sweet on Roland. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· ** _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Set up a schedule of vacations for everyone in the army, so I'm learning to like him. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· ** _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's an asshole, but maybe he's got the army's best interests at heart. Works hard in cultivating the fields so that there's a steadier source of food. Personally. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy. Specializes in long-range magic, and fire when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, new friend. Don't know where the hell he's from as he won't say. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic, but knows enough to teach the others. In fact, he teaches_ _Sheryl_ _, and once taught_ _Genevieve_ _. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond, new friend, despite how he argues with_ _Ely_ _all the time. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _, and son of the former High Priest of the Shrine that held Hartmut's sword. Wields elder magic, and follows the stereotype of being logical and pragmatic. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Fiona_ _, new friend. A dancer traveling to find her friends, Aenir and Idenn. Has the Dancer's Gift, and has firmly attached herself to me, for some weird reason. Cheerful and smiling, and expertly avoids any questions about her past. Is Ely's assistant in the infirmary. Wakes us up if we sleep past our 'normal' hours. Pink hair, green eyes. Hasn't given me an age, but looks about 17 or 18._

* * *

Author's Notes: Kent and Farina's supports showcase how 'months' are determined in Elibe ('Month of the pegasus' and 'month of the archer' are specifically mentioned). I'm using that system for months during here in the Scouring, for convenience.

Updated bios will have a (**) in front of the name, so they should be (relatively) easy to find. Since this is the chapter where I'm announcing it, though, I made sure that any profiles updated in the previous chapter were marked here too.

Next Chapter – Let There Be Light


	10. Chapter 10) Let There be Light

Chapter 10) Let There Be Light

* * *

 _As I was healing, we found a tiny little child, one or two at most, clinging to a rock and desperately trying to not drown. Martin and Sheryl worked together to get him out, and Sheryl and Kim kept him calm while Ely tended to his injuries as best as she could._

 _I let him curl up with me under what little blanket we salvaged, to keep him warm. That's when I learned his name was 'Vash', and there was a 'Maron' somewhere in the forest. I promised him we'd keep an eye out. It was the first time I saw a smile, a real and true smile, from anyone in a long while._

* * *

I twisted awkwardly, trying to get a good look at my injury. All I could see, though, was a smooth, paling scar. I was fully healed. I'd be back on the frontlines soon. I… wasn't sure how much I liked that. But there was nothing for it. I was in a war, and I was in an army. I'd fight until I won or die.

"Hilda!" And there was Ely, crashing into the room. She was bouncing on her toes, grinning and giggling like a madwoman. "Hilda, Hilda, Hilda!" she chirped. I gave her an incredulous look, and then went to go find a shirt to change into. "Guess what?"

"What?" I deadpanned. I grimaced when I noticed there were few clothes. And my dirty ones weren't here because Fiona had decided to wash our stuff today. "Ely, can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Yeah, sure." She continued to giggle as I went over to her clean clothes. She mainly wore dresses, but there was a shirt or two somewhere. "You didn't guess, though."

"I'm trying to get ready for the day, Ely. Just tell me."

"Fine, fine." She paused for dramatic effect. Or something. "Martin invented a new type of magic."

"Oh, that's nice." The words were automatic, but then I realized just what she said two heartbeats later. "Wait, what?!" I whirled, staring at her, and she just laughed at me.

"Martin invented a new kind of magic."

I could only stare. "Um… Ely, I know Martin is awesome and all, but not even _he_ can 'invent' a _new_ magic." That was _impossible_.

"Okay, okay, he accidentally managed to make a previously-thought dragon-only magic can be used by humans!" That was far more probab… wait, what?! "But it's so much easier to say he invited a new type of magic, because it _is_ a new type that can be used by humans!"

"How the hell did he do that?!" Martin, I swear, one of these days…

"Oh, he was writing a tome, and he messed up, so he decided to just write whatever since it was a lost cause anyway, and then boom!" She threw her hands up excitedly. "New tome!"

"…How literal in the boom?"

"Oh, it's not that bad. I was near, so I saved his arm. It almost got blown off." Martin, one of these days, your inventions were seriously going to kill you. "But it didn't, and he's fine, and I need your help."

"With?"

"I can use this magic!" …What. How? Yes, Ely had magic, as evidenced by her ability to use staves, but she _sucked_ at communicating with the nature spirits to use Anima magic. Alice and Sheryl tried, and failed. Miserably. "So, I want to do some experiments with Athos and Bramimond about the strengths and weaknesses of the magic, but Bramimond and I always fight, so can you-?"

"Breathe." At my prompt, she took a long, slow breath. "Now, what do you need?"

"I need you to ask Bramimond to help me." Okay. "Please?"

"Just let me finish getting dressed."

"Yay! I love you, Hilda~!"

"Love you too, Ely."

* * *

"So, this magic uses _belief_ of all things?" Bramimond sounds so _done_ with everything. "Why in all the hells would he make it powered by something like _that_?" he groaned. Ely was snickering, smiling smugly, and Athos sent me pleading looks for help. I ignored them to continue practicing my knife-throwing. There was a nice, circular target set up not far away, and I was having fun making sure it thudded exactly where I wanted it to go. And, you know, listening to the three gripe their way through their experiments.

"When he messed up, he decided to write down the lyrics to a song we would often sing at festivals in Aquelia," Ely explained. Her mood saddened as she remembered. "There were a lot of words of belief in there."

"I know the stupid old hymns." Ely scowled at the words, and Athos slid in between them to pre-empt an arguing. "Let's get back to experimenting."

"Yes, let's." She sounded so snippy. "What do we know so far?"

"Well, according to my notes…" Athos began, producing his paper and pen. He had ink stains all over his fingers. "This new magic, which we dub 'light' because of how it looks, is weaker in might than Anima, making it the weakest of the three, but it is also the most _accurate_."

"Because of that high accuracy, the ability of light magic to deal crippling damage is also increased, which helps make up for the lower might," Bramimond continued, nodding to himself. He tapped his cheek as he thought. "What are we calling this tome again? Lightning?"

"Yes, because you thought it looked almost like a bolt of lightning when I cast it," Ely answered. She held up the tome and flipped through it. "I imagine I can increase the power of it by praying." She gave Bramimond a dirty look when he opened his mouth to reply, and he shut his mouth with an audible 'clack'. "What else should we look into?"

"I am curious about how it fares against the other two magics."

"Oh?"

"Dark magic trumps Anima. That is, simply, a fact of reality. It is why dark magic is often so effective against the dragons." That one confused me enough that I missed a throw and… ah… "WHY DID A KNIFE JUST FLY BY MY EAR?!"

"I lost focus," I answered, not even bothering to try to hide it. I think I put a hole in his hood. "Sorry!"

Bramimond just _stared_ at me. "I like my ear _exactly_ how it is, thank you!" As he yelped, Ely prodded his ear to make sure I didn't actually injure it. "Athos, stop laughing!" Athos was actually laughing so hard that he bent over, struggling to not fall. "It's not that funny!" I… was kinda finding it hilarious, personally, but that was only because he seemed to be fine. "What made you lose focus anyway?"

"What you said. About dragons and dark magic."

"Oh. That." Bramimond sighed, and batted away Ely's hand. "I'm fine. Just suffered a heart attack." He glared at Athos. "Hyena. You explain."

"N-not fair…" Athos gasped out. He made himself straighten, though, and struggled to get his breathing under control. "Fine…" He took a deep breath, held it, and then turned to me with a smile. "Something that makes dragons unique, and gives them magic that we consider strange, is that they are more connected to the magic of the world than humans." I gave him a skeptical look, and he sighed. "Okay… um… how to explain…"

"Hilda, do you remember the story about the earth dragon?" Ely asked, hopping over to my side. She passed me back my dagger, which I promptly flipped and then threw into the target. Bull's-eye. "Nice." She giggled, but then focused back on topic. "How the earth dragon started dying because the land was dying?"

"Oh, that story," I murmured. I… barely remembered it. "So, basically, dragons are more 'magic'?"

"It's a bit more complicated. It's more than dragons _channel_ magic so easily that they will actually take on certain properties. So, an ice dragon does _horrible_ with fire, a fire dragon can't go into water for very long, and dark magic eats them all up." That… that was a _lovely_ mental image.

"That is still an oversimplification, but I somehow doubt Hilda cares," Bramimond deadpanned. I simply smiled in reply and he sighed. "I need my hood fixed."

"Maron can do it," Athos suggested. While that _was_ true, I was a little curious as to why he felt he could volunteer her. …Maybe I was just being too protective. "Regardless, you want to see if anima will trump light magic?"

"And if light magic will trump dark magic." Bramimond nodded and produced his tome. "I theorize that will be the case. Shadows flee from the light, and anima is the magic of the world, which devours light to survive."

"Okay!" Ely laughed, clapping her hands in delight. I simply made sure to keep out of the way, and went back to my knife throwing. "So, should I just cast two spells?"

"As weak as you can, and we will do the same." The three of them set up in a triangle, tomes out. "Aim for _next_ to us, Elimine. My left and Athos's right."

"Got it." Two little balls of light spun in her hands. "Ready!"

She launched them quickly. Bramimond's dark magic spell and Athos's fire spell met them easily. And, just as Bramimond predicted, the ball of light easily pierced the shadowy dark spell, but was destroyed by the fireball.

"And that is that," Athos murmured, nodding as all three relaxed. "So, just as there is a 'weapon' triangle, there is now a 'magic' triangle." Athos seemed far too amused. "And all because Martin wrote the rune for 'light' instead of 'fire' when making an Elfire tome for Genevieve."

"I'm glad for it," Ely whispered. She held the tome tightly to her chest. "It means I can go out into the field a little more 'safely', if such a word can be used for battles. I can heal on the field."

"Which… might decrease our casualties." Athos hummed a little in thought, before glancing at Bramimond. "Now, this would be the perfect time to make your request, yes?" Bramimond remained silent, glancing away. "Bramimond." He sighed heavily. "Oh, fine, I'll do it. Elimine, Martin completed a few more of the healing staves this morning, yes?"

"He did." Ely beamed. "So, I'll be able to teach people soon!"

"In that case, would it be all right if you taught Bramimond and myself?"

"Sure!" Her smile had a wicked edge to it. "I look forward to it~"

"Say your prayers, boys," I deadpanned as their eyes widened. "Ely is one hell of a taskmaster for teaching." I casually tossed my last dagger, and it landed firmly in the center. Lovely way to end a practice session. "Well, if you're done here, I'll get those staves so you can start."

"Thank you, Hilda~" Ely giggled. Bramimond and Athos exchanged a look of horror. "This is going to be very, very fun!"

* * *

 _List of people I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Currently training as a Dread Fighter because I apparently have a high natural resistance to magic. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. With my wound scarred, I'm cleared for combat again. Brown hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine, my best friend, healer extraordinaire. Hates elder magic and shamans, but is an absolute sweetheart otherwise. Learning Light Magic. We've been friends since we were four or five. She's attracted to girls, and Fiona has been holding her attention a bit, but I won't say anything aloud until she brings it up. A stern and strict teacher. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, and working on a lance and axe version. Also 'invented' light magic because he made a mistake. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Used to watch the farmers herd the animals in Aquelia, admiring their skill. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I am definitely the more mature (I can hear his eye-rolling from here). Learned swordsmanship from his mom and focuses on learning her tricks. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Loves apple pie more than anything, but only eats Sheryl's because it's closest to how his mother's had tasted. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. I think she's being assigned as Athos's 'guard' on the field. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wants all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, survived with her. Best cook ever. Barigan is teaching her how to ride horses. Forgets everything but birthdays. Always has a smile ready for us. Made me something for my birthday. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

· _Roland,_ _new friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits because of a fragile constitution or something. Apparently has a good friend in_ _Barigan's_ _unit, but I've not seen or met them yet. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Hartmut,_ _new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious at first glance, but sarcastic and surprisingly childish at times. Hates carrots. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, who serve in the army, and is childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals, a powerful weapon that burns those it deems unworthy to wield it. His father died protecting him, and lost his mother and two brothers the same day. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Hanon_ _, new friend. Plainswoman (so, obviously, from the plains) with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Protective of her brother,_ _Sacae_ _. Actually, rather protective of everyone. Part of the Kutolah tribe. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword. She and I share the secret of saving the dragon kids. I think the next wyrmslayer Martin makes is going to her. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sacae_ _, new friend. Plainsman (so, obviously, from the plains) who is much more lighthearted than he appears. Serious about his duties, though. Wields the Sol Katti, which somehow dulls itself if wielded by someone other than him. Skilled herbalist, and pretty good at bandaging. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Leader of the cavalry unit, or one of them anyway, so often has to deal with leadership paperwork junk. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train, and is teaching_ _Sheryl_ _how to ride. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, new friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and even gentle person off the battlefield. Not the type to give up either, even though I'm abysmal at his lessons. I still don't get how he doesn't die because he never wears armor. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights. Might be sweet on Roland. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Set up a schedule of vacations for everyone in the army, so I'm learning to like him. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's an asshole, but maybe he's got the army's best interests at heart. Works hard in cultivating the fields so that there's a steadier source of food. Personally. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy. Specializes in long-range magic, and fire when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· ** _Athos_ _, new friend. Don't know where the hell he's from as he won't say. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic, but knows enough to teach the others. In fact, he teaches_ _Sheryl_ _, and once taught_ _Genevieve_ _. Learning staves from_ _Ely_ _. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond, new friend, despite how he argues with_ _Ely_ _all the time. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _, and son of the former High Priest of the Shrine that held Hartmut's sword. Wields elder magic, and follows the stereotype of being logical and pragmatic. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Learning staves from_ _Ely_ _. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona_ _, new friend. A dancer traveling to find her friends, Aenir and Idenn. Has the Dancer's Gift, and has firmly attached herself to me, for some weird reason. Cheerful and smiling, and expertly avoids any questions about her past. Is Ely's assistant in the infirmary. Wakes us up if we sleep past our 'normal' hours. Pink hair, green eyes. Hasn't given me an age, but looks about 17 or 18._

* * *

Author's notes: I promise that this is the last thing Martin will 'invent' (that hasn't already been foreshadowed). And look, the three-hero mages interacting! Yay!

Next chapter – Birthday


	11. Chapter 11) Birthday

Chapter 11) Birthday

* * *

 _When Vash was better, we went to where he had lost 'Maron' because he had slipped and fallen into the river. From there, we wandered about, looking for some sign of her._

 _We eventually found her because she chucked a rock at Martin's head, thinking he was some animal she needed to ward away. He still has the scar, and teasingly ducks behind people when he sees her near rocks, just to make her groan._

* * *

"HAAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY~" Something jumped onto me and I groaned as I opened my eyes. There was Sheryl, giggling and bouncing. "Happy birthday, happy birthday!" she cheered. I tried to give her my best glare, but she was undeterred. "Wake up! It's your birthday!"

"It will still be my birthday in a few hours," I grumbled. Slowly, I pushed myself up, and glared when I realized Martin, Maron, Mika, and Ely were already awake, and dressed, and were just smirking. "You could've stopped her from jumping me."

"Why mess with tradition?" Ely giggled. I threw a pillow at her and caught her square in the face. "Ack!"

"We can have the traditional pillow fight later," Maron laughed. She took mercy on me and tugged Sheryl off my bed. "First thing, first! Gifts!" …What. "I love how we have celebrated your birthday this way for seven, eight years, and you still get shocked over us getting you presents." Well… "Let me go first! Well, Martin and me. It's a collaboration. You don't mind, right?" Why would I? "Ready, Martin? One, two…!" And Martin pulled out armor from behind him. "You were supposed to wait until 'three!'"

"Whoops," Martin deadpanned. I snickered, and finally dragged myself out of bed. "See? I told you it would get her up and ready to kill the morning."

"Yes, yes." Maron rolled her eyes, but giggled as she all but ripped my night-clothes off and started helping me into the armor. Mika comically yelped and averted his eyes, but a quick kick to the knees just sent him into snickers. Ass. "Anyway, Martin and I worked together to make it wonderfully functional _and_ fashionable." It was rather skin-tight, I noticed. I actually looked like I had a figure in it. Weird. "It's probably Martin's best work!"

"Don't go selling it that big. Sure, it might be, but I'll get better, and I'll make better armor." He was frowning. "I… still don't like the shiny belt and armlets."

"It'll be nice and dull and icky after a battle." She snapped the last piece on and laughed. "And perfect fit."

"Were you expecting something else?"

"Hilda's built up muscles. That changes measurements." Maron might have explained _how_ , but Mika slipped her legs out from under her and slid behind me. "WAH!"

"You make the funniest noises sometimes, Maron," Mika laughed. He nudged Sheryl to the side, plopped on my bed, and dragged me back to sit on the floor. "Ely, pass me Fiona's brush, will you? She already said I could use it on Hilda's hair."

"Why is my hair being brushed?" I asked dryly. And come to think of it… "Where _is_ Fiona?"

"Fiona went to fetch us breakfast," Ely answered. She sat on the floor next to me, smiling. "Martin! Join us!" Martin shook his head, and she scowled. "Fine. Sheryl, tackle!" What.

With a laugh, Sheryl did just that, _launching_ herself over my head to get him. She actually knocked him out of the room, and I think into someone based on the shrieks and the 'what the actual hell's I was hearing through Sheryl's bright and cheerful laughter.

"You need to stop giving her orders like that," Maron deadpanned. She maneuvered so she was sitting all prim and proper. "Oh, while Martin is dealing with Sheryl's bony elbows in his gut, this came from Alice." While Mika focused on brushing my hair, she passed me a beautiful painting of red and white chrysanthemums. My favorite flower… Alice had done beautifully as always. "Arrived this morning. The messenger was panting, so I think the poor boy hurried fast to get it on time. I gave him sweets and tea as thanks." Oh, good. Now I didn't have to worry about trying to hunt whoever it was down. "I think we can hang this in here somewhere? Maybe over your bed?"

"I'd rather keep it somewhere where I can grab it in a hurry, just in case," I murmured. This was beautiful. I didn't want to lose it, and it was so small that I was scared that if we had to abandon this place in a hurry, I wouldn't know it was missing until it was too late.

"Well, actually, it's a perfect size to fit into this," Ely murmured as she dragged a pack from under her bed. "Genevieve and Hanon helped me make this." A quick check confirmed Ely was right. The painting was small enough to fit. "I was thinking you could use it to carry medicines and bandages. There's lots of hidden pockets, so it looks smaller than it is." Meaning I could carry an emergency field kit. Perfect. "Do you like it?"

"As always, I love all my presents." Ely and Maron beamed, and I heard Mika laugh. "Also, someone confirm to me that Mika is behaving and not putting butter in my hair again."

"Let that die already!" Mika groaned. Still, he dangled something in front of my face. A wooden hair ornament… holder… thing. Carved intricately with geometric patterns, set with a small green stone.

It looked like… "Mika, this… isn't your mother's… is it?"

"No, that's with Vash." Oh, good. "I used my memory of it to carve this for you, though. Happy birthday." Aw~ "And… there." He threaded my hair through it, and set it in a ponytail. "Wow, your hair is _long_." …Yeah, I swore I'd cut it short to be practical, and then never got around to it because laziness. "Looks good with the armor, though." I had a feeling this armor was going to make most things look good. "Martin, you dead yet?"

"No…" Martin groaned. He stumbled inside, Sheryl bouncing behind him. "I have no idea what about the situation I believe the least, but I'm going with the leap." Still, he plopped down on the floor with the rest of us. Sheryl promptly curled into his side. "Well, little Sheryl, looks like you're the last one to give Hilda her present."

"Isn't that how it always is?" Sheryl giggled. She reached into her pocket… and then promptly started hunting through all her pockets. "Oh no…" She drooped, whimpering a little. "I got so excited about waking you up that I forgot your present in my room." The room burst into laughter. "Not funny!" Yes, it was!

"How about a hug for now?" I requested, mostly to make her feel better. She giggled and gave me the biggest one she could. "You can give me your present later. Extra surprise."

"Okay~!" She laughed and bounced back. "Oh, we need to sing!"

"Spare my ears this year?"

"No way!" I groaned in reply and the group laughed. "And a-one, and a-two~!"

* * *

"A shame that there is a battle on your birthday," Hartmut noted conversationally as he and I stood on top of the hill, gazing on the battlefield below. Both of us were doing our best to not freak out over the large number of dragons. Fifty at least. "Birthdays are days to be celebrated."

"Yeah, but considering how long this war has gone, I'm sure multiple people have had to fight on their birthdays," I pointed out. He sighed, and nodded. "Anyway, how did you know?"

"Your group wasn't exactly being _quiet_." Oh, damn it, guys! "It was adorable. Warmed all out hearts."

"Whatever." I sighed. "It's just another day, and I happen to be 'officially' older."

"Hmm… I wonder what I should get you for a present."

"…What about that sentence made you think I'd want one?"

"I _have_ to get you one. To spite you."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm so pleased to see you two getting along." Jasmine's dry voice announced her arrival even before her pegasus swooped down to land next to us. "Everyone ready?" she asked. "We're taking center." Center… had the most dragons. "They're moving Josephine's group to us to account for the large number of overgrown lizards."

Hartmut frowned. "Will that be safe for the left and right groups?" he asked, eyes narrowed slightly in worry. "The Triangle attack you fliers can do is…"

"Wyverns can't do it nearly as well unless they're the _last_ one, so you need either three pegasi or two and a wyvern in order to perform one as perfectly as that first one." Ah, that made some sense. Based on what I saw, pegasi were just way more agile than wyverns. "And there's more here."

"Yes, but-"

"Martin finished three wyrmslayers, and his proto-type dragon slaying lance yesterday," I interrupted, mostly to move the conversation along. Hartmut looked startled, and Jasmine winced. "Barigan is trying out the latter, as I'm sure his precious wife already knows~" She gently bopped me in the head in retaliation, face red with a blush. "Roland, Mika, and Hanon all have them now. So, we have a grand total of _six_ known viable weapons, and possibly a second if Martin's design works out."

"That explains why Roland and Hanon's groups were moved to Barigan's at the last second," Hartmut murmured. He hummed a little in thought, glancing at the sky. "Elimine is in that group as well, right?"

"Yeah, and Athos is with us, with Maron as his guard, and Bramimond is with the 'left' group with Genevieve partnered up." This way, every group had someone who could use Martin's healing staves. "Left group also has Martin, Mika, Sacae, Durban, and Sheryl."

"Meaning that center just needs more firepower," Jasmine sighed. Her fingers twitched on her tome, and I knew she was worried about Barigan. I also knew there were no words I could give that would reassure her enough. Her husband was using a prototype weapon in a battle that had _the_ most dragons so far, and she was stationed away from him. "Josephine will be giving the signal." Ah. "Shouldn't be long now." Okay. "Oh, Hartmut, Hilda, Delrin's orders are for you two to try and stick together, to guard each other's backs."

"Just us two?"

"Well, he said 'three', but I don't…"

"Me! I'm the third!" And there was Fiona, skipping up. "Sorry, I was double checking that I had all my medical supplies in my pack," she explained with a small smile. "That way if you two get injured, I can just patch you up real quick while waiting for Athos's attention." Oh, that was nice. "So, yeah, the three of us. I'll be supporting you two with my dances." Hartmut and I exchanged a look and shrugged. "Hey! They're very useful!" Yes, yes. "Oh, there's Josephine." Meaning the battle would start in three… two… one…

A thoron bolt from the heavens struck the center of the field. Well, if that wasn't a signal, I didn't know what was.

Hartmut and I led the charge. He decapitated a dragon with his first swing. I crippled another for someone else to kill easily with mine. From there? Chaos. Absolute chaos. Because there were _dragons_ trying to kill us.

"Has anyone figured out why all the fire dragons have come out to play?" I asked at some point. I had paused to spit out blood after catching a face-full. "And it's just fire dragons, have you noticed?"

"Oh, wow, is that why we have so many people being charred and crushed?" Hartmut retorted. He was resting against me, back to back, breathing heavily. "Damn, though, why are there so many?"

"Who knows. How are you?"

"We're in the middle of a battle, I am standing in some poor soldier's guts, and you're asking-"

"You know what I mean." I glanced back at him, frowning at how pale he looked. "The sword."

"…I'm not dead yet."

"Hartmut, if you spontaneously combust on me, I'm going to kill you."

"Aw, and here I was hoping for some token of affection. By the way, who put the ornament in your hair? It's holding up nicely."

"Mika."

"There you two are!" Ah, there was Fiona. Good, I thought a dragon ate her. "Sorry, I was checking in with Josephine," she explained. She was splattered in blood, but maintained her cheer. "You notice how weirdly the dragons move, though?" Huh? "It's like they're puppets. Fakes. They don't move right." Both Hartmut and I glanced around, and I realized she was right. They did move a bit like puppets on strings. But who was the puppeteer? And why? "I wonder if they're war dragons." …What.

"Fiona, the hell is a war dragon?" Hartmut asked. He tried to straighten, but swayed a bit, so he went back to leaning on me. "And how do you know about it?"

"Dancer. Traveling. Listening to old stories. Goes hand in hand." She shrugged elegantly. "It's classified as dark magic, but I think only certain types of dragons can call on it. It utilizes quintessence and… and I'll save that talk for when a magic user is around to give better analogies." Hartmut and I exchanged a look. "Regardless, though, they're named that because the power tends to be only used for war. They're artificial dragons, and they're fairly easy to create, so long as you have a dragon that can do it."

"…So, you're saying that the massive amount of dragons is due to them basically making dolls to fight us."

"Well, yes, I suppose. I mean; humans are winning the war. They must be getting desperate." Fiona shrugged again. "Just a thought. You feeling better?"

"I… am, actually?" He gave both her and I a dirty look. "Conspirators."

"Not this time!" But I was glad for it. "Now, the defensive boost I danced for you two has worn off, and since we're in the thick of things…" A deafening roar shattered the air, and all three of us turned to see another dragon flit down. "That dragon… is a real one, I think." Oh. Great. "Better be careful. It's likely stronger."

"…Fiona, Hilda, you two-"

"You're not charging that thing alone," I interrupted. He glared at me, but I stood my ground. "You need back up on that thing whether you like it or not. It's center, and it's obvious the big bad boss of the group, so I think Jasmine and Josephine are smart enough to know we're going after it." I shrugged. "I'm following whether you like it or not."

"As am I," Fiona insisted, actually stomping her foot a little in aggravation. "I can make it that you and Hilda can kill him in three hits, and then we can go around taking out the pretty little dolls." The pretty little dolls were doing a damn good job ripping everyone apart. There was so much blood. Who all was dead? …It might be easier to ask who all was _alive_. "So, no heroics, mister. I know Hilda's pretty and all, but she's no damsel in distress." What.

"I think she's more of a damsel _of_ distress," Hartmut deadpanned. I gently kicked his leg, mostly because trying to mime a punch or anything… well, it was probably going to land, and I was wearing gauntlets. "Fine, I lose. Now let's make the dragon lose, yes?" Yes. "Hilda? You might playing bait for me?"

"Yeah, no problem," I answered with a shrug. "Let's get moving."

"If you're going to be playing bait…" Fiona murmured. She did some sort of dance step and I felt the wind pulse around me. "Yes, that will do. Set's Litany." Huh? "It will boost your speed, and your avoid. Just annoy the hell out of him." Oh. Well, sure, I can do that. "Hartmut, I will… increase the chances of you striking true to kill it in _one_ hit." Well, damn, okay. "Three, two, one, go!"

And we were off. I felt the wind surge again, wrapping around me protectively as I charged right for the fire dragon. It roared and hissed, trying to just burn me, but I rolled out of the way, the wind pushing me to make sure I avoided it with time to spare. It tried to crush me under its claws, but I jumped out of the way, and actually jumped onto another dragon. The fire dragon tried to claw me, but I dodged again, and it killed its fellow instead in a mess of blood and bone. I landed on the ground, and ducked under the dragon as it just tried to eat me. That time, though, I felt the wind's help fading. Okay, Hartmut and Fiona. Either you two get this soon, or I was likely dead.

I rolled out from under the fire dragon, slicing at its leg for good measure and to keep it relatively still. And that's when I saw Hartmut standing not far away, sword flaming. His little smile told me he had just been waiting for me to be clear before he sliced.

And slice he did. I thought I saw _lightning_ of all things hiding in the flames of the Sword of Seals, and when it bit, the lightning traveled up and around, dragging the flames with it. The fire dragon died with a roaring whimper. One hit. Fiona didn't mess around.

I saw Hartmut crash to his knees, though, and lunged for him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to keep him from falling into the muck. "I think we need to commission another vacation for you," I joked. He smiled tiredly. "Also, holy hell, that worked."

"Of course it did," Fiona replied, sounding aggravated that I had doubted. However, she was still smiling. "Thor's Ire is quite a neat little thing." Her dances had weird names. "But seriously, Hartmut, you need to rest. Your arm is cracking." What.

Slowly, I took Hartmut's arm and pushed down his sleeve. And there I could see it. Thin red lines, flickering in the skin. The only reason he wasn't bleeding was because the 'red', some sort of fire magic, was actually evaporating the blood. "I will tie you to the bed if that's what it takes to make you rest." This was just messed up.

"Wow, kinky," Hartmut deadpanned. This time I did bop him on the head. "And okay. I'll rest. We have others who can take it up." He suddenly leaned over, resting his head on my shoulder. "Two seconds."

"I'll give you five." I glanced up at Fiona, and she nodded, turning to better keep an eye on the surroundings. That said, what I could see looked good. Most of the dragons were gone, and since there hadn't been many, if any, half-dragons, we all really could just coordinate to kill the dragons. Still, it was obvious that this would be a bittersweet victory. I could see the bodies strewn about already.

After five seconds, Hartmut stood up, helping me stand too, and we went back to work. Fiona focused on giving us 'defensive boosts' as she called it, and Hartmut let me take point so that there was less strain on him. We ended up seeing a lot fall to triangle attacks. It was glorious watching the death from above tactics. But it hurt to see those who fell, literally, from the skies because they moved just a little too slow to get out of the way. It hurt more because this was, technically, _my_ tactic.

Still, there were hundreds of us, and only fifty dragons, so the battle eventually ended in our victory, just because we could freaking swarm them, and many of the dead had no qualms sacrificing themselves to open a dragon's guard.

The last dragon fell to a powerful electrifying bolt not all that far from where Hartmut and I had ended up. I grinned when I saw the one who killed it was Sheryl. Good for her!

"Hilda~!" she called, waving her hands when she saw me. I waved back and picked my way through to corpses to head over to her. "Yay, I found you!" I saw her hunt through her pockets, moving around the dragon to head for me. "Guess what! I remembered your present this time!" Oh, seriously, Sheryl? "Here, here! Let me put it on y-!"

Something moved and suddenly, I wasn't looking at Sheryl. I was looking at a dragon. A dragon's teeth were where Sheryl had been. That was… strange. That wasn't right. I hadn't heard her yelp. She had just cut off. Where was she? Oh, had she been knocked to the side?

I made to lunge, but someone caught me by the shoulders. I glanced back to see it was Hartmut, hands shaking as he held me. His eyes were wide, and I… didn't get why. What happened? What just happened?

"Wait for someone to confirm the dragon is dead this time," he whispered to me. I saw shadows slicing the dragon apart, and knew that had to be Bramimond. "She forgot to check that the dragon was dead before turning her back." She? Ah, Sheryl. Yes, Sheryl always forgot things. Except birthdays. It was a joke. I loved teasing her about it.

There were strange screams and stranger sobbing when Hartmut finally let me go. I ran over to the dragon, moving around the edges, trying to find Sheryl. Something glinted in the light, though, and I bent to pick it up. It was a bracelet. A beautiful bracelet with a small pendant dangling from the beads. Oh, this was an Aquelian tradition. Sisters would make them for each other, as good luck charms, with the intention of 'being happy in love'. Silly Sheryl. I told her I had no intentions of marrying.

The bracelet was strangely slick, though, and I realized it was blood. I glanced down and realized Sheryl's hand was bloody. Actually, her hand was lying in blood. Well, more like her body. Well, more like half of her body. Her left arm and shoulder, half the torso, and both legs. I couldn't see her face. Where was her face?

Slowly, I circled the dragon, slipping in blood, and found the other half. There was Sheryl's head, attached to the other half of her body. She was smiling. Her eyes were unfocused, though. Why were they?

Someone screamed. I thought it was Maron. Maybe it was Elimine. Maybe it was both. Probably both. It sounded like both. And, with that scream, everything slammed into focus. I knew exactly what had happened now.

Happy birthday to me. Sheryl was dead.

* * *

 _List of people I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· _Ely/Elimine, my best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Martin_ _, basically my big brother. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Dead._

· _Roland,_ _new friend. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Hartmut,_ _new friend. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Hanon_ _, new friend. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sacae_ _, new friend. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, new friend. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, new friend. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius_ _, commander of the army. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, new friend. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Bramimond, new friend. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona_ _, new friend. Pink hair, green eyes. Hasn't given me an age, but looks about 17 or 18._

* * *

 _Author's notes: In_ _Tactician's Testimony_ _, I specified that one of Elimine's friends died because of a dragon. Well, it's Sheryl. Her niece, Kim, will go on to 'find' and be the first ruler of Caliburn, one of the Five Great Houses of Etruria in_ _Tactician's Testimony_ _, later the house of Perceval, the Knight General of Etruria in FE6._

 _Hilda's armor is based off of the FE14 Dreadfighter armor, and her hair ornament is based on Lyn's. Set's Litany is one of the 'rings' of FE7, which boosts avoid by ten. Thor's Ire is another one, boosting critical rate by ten._

 _Next Chapter - Mourning_


	12. Chapter 12) Mourning

Chapter 12) Mourning

* * *

 _When we found Maron, we also found the first bit of real shelter we had in a while. An old house, half-eaten by moss, but still whole. She had been living there with Vash, and so all of us lived there. We all just curled up in the giant bed together, mostly for warmth, but also the reassurance that we weren't alone._

 _I hate being alone. I'm scared of being alone. When Aquelia was destroyed, so was my world. My friends became my new one, though. With them, I can be happy again._

* * *

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Was there something wrong with me? There had to be something wrong with me. Was I a monster? Maybe. I mean; I didn't even react to corpses or the like, and hadn't since I was a child. Maybe 'not crying' was just another sign of it? Maybe. I didn't know. All of this was my 'normal', and had been for a long while.

Everything hurt, though. I felt like I was going to burst. Like I would burst into a thousand pieces. Or two. Two would be fitting. Sheryl was in two pieces. Blood and damnation, I couldn't save her. I was right there! I could have reminded her! I was always reminding her of things! Why didn't I remind her about checking the dragon was dead? This was my fault. Sheryl was dead, and it was my fault because I didn't fucking remind her, that time of all times, of something she _forgot_.

Sobs shattered the thoughts, and I stumbled over to Ely's bed. It was dark… or maybe it was light. I didn't know. We covered the windows with dark-dark curtains, and didn't move from our room. Ely was always crying. I didn't want to leave her alone. I hated being alone, and I knew she hated it too. We always had each other. Us and the group. But now Sheryl was dead and…

"Hilda, why…?" Ely whimpered. I saw beside her, taking her hand. She squeezed it as tightly as she could. She looked sick. I felt sick. I was scared. Was she going to die too? We should have never joined. We should have stayed with the kids and Alice. "Why did it have to be Sheryl?"

"I don't know," I whispered. I didn't know. This was all just so pathetic. Other people in the army faced deaths of loved ones every day, and they went about their lives just fine. Yet here I was, falling apart. This was nuts. I should just… "I don't know, Ely."

"She was just sixteen…" It wasn't fair that the _youngest_ of us died first. "Where are the others?"

"Martin is in the forge. Maron is sewing. Mika is training." And here we were, hiding in our rooms. We got away with it because Marius had given us leave, without anyone asking. "Here, I'll cut you an apple that Fiona left." Fiona was sharing with Hanon to give us space.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." I moved to the dresser, vision spinning a bit as I got out the apple and knife. I hadn't been sleeping. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Sheryl's last moments. She had been so excited. She had been so happy. And then bam! She was gone. And… "Ugh…" And I just cut myself on a knife. I hadn't done that since I was nine. "Bandages… bandages…" I hunted around the room, looking for something to use. Droplets of blood hit the ground. Ely would hurt me when it clicked that I was injured. But maybe it wouldn't click. I mean; she hadn't moved at all…

A knock on the door stopped my search and I went to open it. I blinked slowly when I realized Bramimond was visiting. "…You look like hell," he observed. I still just stared. "And no retort. Well, if I wasn't worried before…"

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My hand was still bleeding. Blood dripped down the doorframe. "Why are you…?"

"I just said it. I'm worried about you two." He sighed heavily, and I just moved out of the way to let him in. "It is completely logical to come check on you when I'm so-" The sudden way he just _stopped talking_ made my heart stop and I whirled, wondering what had happened. It was only when I saw the blood and shards that I realized that there had been a shattering that I hadn't paid attention to.

After all, Ely had thrown a plate at his head. "Get out!" she shrieked, grabbing and throwing more stuff at Bramimond. He ducked and covered his head. "Logic this, logic that! I bet you logiced Sheryl's death too!" She was just grabbing anything and everything she could get her hands on. I couldn't really… process this. This... wasn't really like her. "Get out! Get out! I hate shamans! All of you just-!"

Honestly, the only reason I reacted was because she had snatched Alice's birthday painting. Wasn't that horrible? "Not that!" I snapped, grabbing her arms to keep her from throwing it. She twisted and kicked, trying to escape, and my bloody hand wasn't making my grip any firmer. "Damn it, Ely, leave him alone!" Bramimond took the opportunity to stumble back, eyes wide as he pressed a hand to the cuts on his face. He just stared. Silent. Wished I could blame him. Couldn't. Moving on. "He's just here to check on us!"

"When hell freezes over maybe!" She twisted and her hands accidentally caught my bracelet. Sheryl's bracelet.

"Hey, let go of that!"

"Why are you even wearing it?! Sheryl died because of it!"

"Because it was her gift!"

"So you care more about her _gift_ than her?!" I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I stumbled back, just staring at her. "You haven't even cried! So maybe you do!"

Finally, I replied, my voice still far too even. I wished it would crack, waver, something. "You guys are my _everything_ , Ely. Remember?" My voice _did_ sounded small, though. I guess that was something. "I… really must be a monster, if you think that."

"Wha…?" Her eyes went wide. "Wait, no, Hilda, that's not…" She reached for me, but I ducked away. I was shaking. "Hilda, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"But it's true, isn't it?" I tried to smile at her. It felt broken. "Ah, wait, there's that apple. I still need to slice it for you."

"Hilda…" She glanced to the side and I went to the dresser. My hand was still bleeding, so I moved to make sure it didn't get on the apple. "Oh, he's gone…" Ah, Bramimond was. That made sense. Logic dictated running away from the crazy people. "I… need to apologize… that wasn't…"

"I thought you wanted him to leave."

"I did, but that… that didn't mean I should've thrown things at him." She collapsed to the ground, sobbing again. I took the one slice I managed to cut and crouched by her, holding it to her mouth. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"But…" I shoved the apple into her mouth. "…It's sour…" She started hiccuping. "I want to go back. I want to go back to our little farmhouse, filled with all the orphans Sheryl would find. I want to go back to all of us being together again."

But that wasn't going to happen. Sheryl was dead. The dead don't come back. That was… just how things were.

* * *

Ely cried herself to sleep again. I tucked her into her bed, and went back to slicing the apples, so that they were available when she woke up. The cut on my hand scabbed up, so I just let it be. I should… probably clean the blood droplets. But effort. But Alice would kill me. But Alice wasn't here. …I'd never get to hear her scold Sheryl for being so messy in the kitchen. I would never taste Sheryl's cooking again. I would never get a hug from her…

Did I write Alice? I think I did. I remembered doing so. Did I send it off? I think I did. Maybe. I should check. Alice needed to know. She needed to tell Kim. Oh, hell, _Kim_. How would she take the news? Her _aunt_ died far away from home. The body was burned. It was tradition in the army. So, there wasn't even a body to send back home. She just burned, turned to char and ash. Fitting. Aquelia did as well. Everyone within did. Maybe she'd find everyone easier that way. Maybe there was an Aquelia in the afterlife, and she was running through the streets again. But it didn't change the fact that she had been _killed by a dragon and burned like everyone…!_

I started coughing and hacking, and barely made it over to the bathroom before vomitting. It burned, and tasted horrible. And it looked even worse than vomit normally did. Green. Why was it green? Was I sick? I couldn't be sick. Sheryl always got sad when I was sick…

I swirled water in my mouth, mostly to get the taste out, and worked on cleaning things up. Mostly the floor. I shared this bathroom with Ely. She'd vomit too, if she saw this, and feel even more miserable.

I had just finished up when someone knocked on the door. Checking to make sure Ely was sleeping, I opened the door. This time, the visitors were Hartmut and Genevieve. "Wow, not many people can make the sleepless vagabond look work," Hartmut _instantly_ greeted. I just stared, trying to figure out what they were doing here. "Just one of your many talents, Hilda."

"Hartmut, be serious," Genevieve chided, nudging him in the side. She turned her kind smile my way. "Hi. Bramimond sent us to come check on you two."

"More like we were trying to figure out how he got injured and he used you two as a distraction."

"It came from Ely. She threw a plate at him," I told them, not really thinking. They both looked a little startled. "What's the… whatever… for that?"

"I… ah… don't think Bramimond is going to file anything, if you're asking about protocol," Hartmut answered. "Honestly, he's just incredibly worried about everyone. Martin nearly burned his hand off this morning. Durban has him now." Okay. "Mika destroyed twenty practice swords, so Roland snagged him and dragged him into something." Okay. "Athos caught Maron actually sewing her dress into whatever she was making, and dragged her outside." Okay. "And then we have you two, in your rather dreary looking room." Okay. "Where sweet and gentle Elimine has apparently been throwing things at people." Okay. "…Are you listening?"

"Yes?" Sorta. "What are you doing here?"

"…Because we should have come to check on your sooner. Clearly."

"Why? No one ever bothers with us."

"Well, I'm not 'no one'." He sounded a little angry now. "So, I'm bothering. Bother, bother, bother." He prodded my cheek with each word. I thought about smiling, but the earlier attempt told me that was a bad idea. "I've an idea. Hilda, why don't you take a walk with me?" …Hmm? "Get some sunshine and fresh air."

"How is the air different outside and inside?"

"Fresh versus stale." That made no sense.

"Can't." I glanced back at sleeping Ely. "I can't leave Ely alone."

"I can stay with her," Genevieve volunteered. Her smile was so kind. It was weird to see her not… you know… being bouncy. "I can clean your room a little." I guess it was a little messy. …There might be some dust, actually. And the blood droplets. "Go on, Hilda. At least try it?"

I hesitated, but finally just nodded. I didn't want to think anymore. It was easier to just smile and nod.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I was regretting this. I was regretting this very badly. "You said a 'walk'," I mumbled. I tripped on a loose stone. We were in the mountains behind the fortress. "Not a 'hike'."

"Oh, sorry, this _is_ a walk to me," he replied, grinning over his shoulder at me. Ass. "I'll remember to clarify better next time." What next time? I wasn't going to be stupid enough to agree to this again. "You're stumbling."

"That a problem?"

"I didn't think you _could_ stumble, miss thief."

"It happens." It just happened more frequently today because I was exhausted. The sun was too bright. I hated the sun. I wanted to stab it. "Where are we going?"

"A place I think you might like." How would he know that? Well, think that? Weirdo. "And… we're here." I saw nothing. He thought nothing was something I'd like. "You have to come up here." Sighing, I walked up next to him, wondering just what it was.

Two heartbeats later, he pushed me off the edge of the path. I didn't even have time to panic before hitting some very, very cold water.

"WHAT IS ALL THE FIERY HELLS WAS THAT?!" I shrieked as loudly as I could, glaring up at him as I treaded water. My feet couldn't reach the bottom at all. "What in all the actual fiery hells…?!"

"That was… meant to be a nudge, not a push," Hartmut answered, looking like he was trying very, very hard to not laugh. And losing. "I swear on my life. It was supposed to be a nudge."

"Learn your own damn strength!" Water was dripped down my face, making me flinch and just bothering me.

"Or maybe I should've paid attention to how out of it you were, but hey, you sound like yourself again, so maybe the water helped you a little." I scowled at him. "Anyway, look around."

"Why?"

"I told you. We're here. Look around." Sighing, I did as he asked. And gasped because… "Was I right?"

He was. I did like this place. It was a small lake, curled around the mountain's side, and completely surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees. It was gorgeous. I hadn't seen anything like this in… in a very long while.

Slowly, I swam out a bit, some part of me glad that Alice had taught me a while ago. This way, I could just… look at the flowers. In the distance, I thought I saw… "Chrysanthemums?"

"On the far shore there, yeah," Hartmut answered from above. I hadn't… even realized I said the words aloud. "You like them?"

"They're my favorite. Alice painted me a picture of them for my birthday." I glanced up at him, and saw he was smiling softly. "Is… this your birthday present? You mentioned…"

"If you're still up for receiving, I'll come up with something. I'd wanted to ask. You had a pretty shitty birthday." Yeah… "No, this is just a 'I am hoping I can see Hilda smile' thing."

"I tried earlier. It felt wrong."

"It's fine. I'll take the yelling." This time, I did smile. And it didn't feel 'wrong'. "And I'll take that little smile. Haha, success!"

"Weirdo." I swam back over and reached up to try and snag him. Drag him down. But he was just out of reach. And the movement brought my attention to the bracelet. Sheryl's bracelet. "…It's… okay if I wear this, right?"

"Yeah?" Now he looked confused. "I wear the last gift my Lady Mother gave me. I like having that necklace around. Makes me feel like she's watching over me."

"I have a necklace from my mother too. I wear it for the same reason." But… "But Sheryl died because of this…"

"…She died because she made a mistake. It's a mistake everyone has made once or twice. I have claw scars on my back from where I made it. Its luck I didn't die. Luck that I met Hanon and Sacae who were willing to stitch up my back." Ah. "Athos has a burn scar on his leg from it." Ah!

"Athos, how is he?" I hadn't… even tried to…

"Had to remind him to eat a few times, but he's otherwise coping. It's not the first death he's dealt with, and certainly not the first 'student' death." Okay. "Honestly, most of the times a death happens, he just gets this look on his face like he was expecting it, but hoped he was wrong anyway." That's… weird. "Any other questions?"

"…Is there something wrong with me if I can't cry?" Hartmut stared at me for a long moment before suddenly jumping in beside me. "What the-?!" I was cut off by a hug. A nice, warm, strong hug. Secure and _safe_. "What… are you doing…?"

"You looked, and sounded, like you could use a hug." He shifted so my head was resting against his shoulder. The firm way he was standing… told me he could actually reach the bottom here. "It's okay." Hmm? "It's okay, to not cry. It doesn't mean you didn't love her." …A-ah… "It just means it sits so deeply that you can't figure out how to cry over it. It just means you went through a lot, and you're still trying figure out how all the pieces fit together. And that's fine. You're fine."

"…Thanks…" I closed my eyes and leaned into him, clinging to his shirt a little. "I… thanks. Just, thanks."

I still couldn't cry. But I could rest and relax. Slowly learn to be comfortable with that. The reassurance… was exactly what I needed. I was not a monster. It was still probably my fault she was dead. No, it _was_ my fault. But I wasn't a monster. I was just… someone who couldn't cry.

I hoped Hartmut understood I was thanking him for that, more than the hug or showing me the lake. I think he did, though.

* * *

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Currently training as a Dread Fighter because I apparently have a high natural resistance to magic. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. I haven't cried since Aquelia was razed. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· _Ely/Elimine, my best friend, healer extraordinaire. Hates elder magic and shamans, but is an absolute sweetheart otherwise. Learning Light Magic. We've been friends since we were four or five. She's attracted to girls, and Fiona has been holding her attention a bit, but I won't say anything aloud until she brings it up. A stern and strict teacher. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters:_ _Emma and Lori_ _. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword and lance design. He's still working on the axe. Also 'invented' light magic because he made a mistake. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· ** _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of_ _Emma and Lori_ _, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom and focuses on learning her tricks. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Loves apple pie more than anything, but only ate Sheryl's because it's closest to how his mother's had tasted. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. I think she's being assigned as Athos's 'guard' on the field. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always has a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Roland,_ _new friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits because of a fragile constitution or something. Apparently has a good friend in_ _Barigan's_ _unit, but I've not seen or met them yet. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut,_ _new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious at first glance, but sarcastic and surprisingly childish at times. Hates carrots. Has two sisters,_ _Genevieve and Josephine,_ _who serve in the army, and is childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals. Showed me a flower-ringed lake to help cheer me up. Wears a necklace given to him by his mother. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon_ _, new friend. Plainswoman (so, obviously, from the plains) with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Protective of her brother,_ _Sacae_ _. Actually, rather protective of everyone. Part of the Kutolah tribe. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. She and Fiona are sharing a room to give Ely and I space. Apparently helped save Hartmut's life when they met. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae_ _, new friend. Plainsman (so, obviously, from the plains) who is much more lighthearted than he appears. Serious about his duties, though. Wields the Sol Katti, which somehow dulls itself if wielded by someone other than him. Skilled herbalist, and pretty good at bandaging. Apparently helped save Hartmut's life when they met. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Barigan_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Leader of the cavalry unit, or one of them anyway, so often has to deal with leadership paperwork junk. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, new friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and even gentle person off the battlefield. Not the type to give up either, even though I'm abysmal at his lessons. I still don't get how he doesn't die because he never wears armor. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights. Might be sweet on Roland. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Set up a schedule of vacations for everyone in the army, so I'm learning to like him. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

·** _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's an asshole, but maybe he's got the army's best interests at heart. Gave my group leave to mourn, without ever drawing attention to it. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· ** _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy, but does apparently have an off-switch for when the mood is serious. Specializes in long-range magic, and fire when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· ** _Athos_ _, new friend. Don't know where the hell he's from as he won't say. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic, but knows enough to teach the others. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. He organized Sheryl's things for us to look through later. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond, new friend, despite how he argues with_ _Ely_ _all the time. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic, and follows the stereotype of being logical and pragmatic. Despite this, he's a worrier, and clearly thinks highly of my group, for some reason. Can't think of why else he'd be worried. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Learned staves from Ely. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Fiona_ _, new friend. A dancer traveling to find her friends, Aenir and Idenn. Has the Dancer's Gift, and has firmly attached herself to me, for some weird reason. Cheerful and smiling, and expertly avoids any questions about her past. Is Ely's assistant in the infirmary. She moved in with Hanon to give Ely and I space. Pink hair, green eyes. Hasn't given me an age, but looks about 17 or 18._

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here's a… little chapter? Ahaha? I think I wrote this in one sitting, which doesn't happen very often. So, here, have two very different, but mostly viable (throwing things at people is never, ever something you should do unless they are actively trying to do you harm) ways to grieve.

For those curious: if your vomit is a greenish color, it means you're throwing up bile. Most often, it means you're throwing up on an empty stomach, though it can be a symptom of other, more serious, health conditions. Here, though, it's just Hilda hasn't eaten in a while.

Next Chapter – Choices


	13. Chapter 13) Choices

Chapter 13) Choices

* * *

 _In that little house, we found some semblance of a life again. We were lost in the woods, and no one in the world cared about us, but it was easy to pretend things were fine here._

 _One day, some one approached, wounded and desperate for shelter. Vash recognized the boy as his uncle, and had cried and cried in relief. Mika had cried too, though he denies it even now._

 _I remember that day fondly. That was the day our family was 'complete' for the very first time._

* * *

I breathed in deeply, fidgeting with both Sheryl's bracelet and Mother's pendant. I was trying to work up a bit of courage. You'd think I'd already had it, considering how our last encounter went. But, things seemed less… certain nowadays. Sheryl was gone. My world was broken. I felt like I was falling, or at least sinking slowly. It made me nervous.

But I couldn't put this off. There were too many things to do. No one had a chance to rest. This was war, and all of us had to work ourselves to the bone and beyond to have a chance at surviving. I knew _that_ struggle. I always gave it my all, because my world depended on it.

…But Sheryl was dead…

Gritting my teeth, I knocked on the study door, a rich wood, and opened it before I lost my nerve. Marius had requested to see me. So, here I was. At his office. That… that was filled with maybe twenty times more paper than Delrin's.

"Is… ah… there a reason why there is so much paper?" I asked, unable to think of anything else to say. I just looked around the room, and noticed that there was a portrait on Marius's desk. "What's that?"

"You know; most people wait before entering after a knock," he grumbled. He was frowning over some paper thing. "The paper is here because this is what is required to keep an army running." …Yeah, but why was so much needed? "What was the other thing you were asking about?"

"The portrait?" I saw him freeze. "You can tell me to screw off if…"

"It's… of my family. My wife, and two daughters." He slowly put the paper down and smiled fondly at the picture. "Only my younger one is alive now. My wife and eldest… had gone to Aquelia to pick up some medicine for my youngest's illness. I stayed home."

"…" I looked at the portrait, and realized I knew… I knew that woman. I knew that woman, smiling so brightly. It was hard to _not_ remember her. "The illness was Scarlet Fever, wasn't it?"

His eyes widened. "…How do you know…?"

"Ely's mother was the town's apothecary. She had run out of some herbs she needed to make the medicine, so she sent Ely and I out to fetch some. That's… how we survived."

"…Ha…" He actually startled chuckling. "Beth would've been so glad to hear that she, even indirectly, helped." No kidding. If his wife hadn't come in _that day_ for _that fever_ , then Ely and I would've died with the others. "But enough memory lane walking. I can't imagine it is any less painful for you than it is for me."

"Yes, you wanted to see me?"

"All of your group have stated you were clear for combat." I nodded at that. It was true. "Are you certain?"

"You have bunches of other soldiers who-"

"I give leave to them too, if you are worried about preferential treatment." Ah. Good to know. "And I ask because I remember those ruins. I remember running there, in the rain. And I had only known two people." …Ah… "And a dragon just killed one of your family." That's… why then. He knew. He _knew_ , as well as anyone could. He was careful with all his soldiers, but he was especially careful with us because _he knew_ how broken we really were. Because _he_ had cracked at the sight.

So, I smiled. It was sad, and maybe a little broken, but it _was_ a smile, and it honestly was something I never expected to do around him. "Right, so let us get back to work. We had our lazy time. We're really not used to standing around often. In the aftermath of that day, the name of the game was survival." I laughed a little. "Honestly, it… was nice to just have a time to mourn. We didn't have that before. We mourn a little on the anniversary, but…" I shook my head. "Anyway, please, believe us. You can keep us watched if you want…"

"I will, as that is my standard." He smiled back, just slightly. "Do I have to worry about you lot charging dragons?"

"Oh, if any of the group does, just remind them that there's a promise involved. We… ah…" I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. "We kinda already did the whole 'reckless charge' thing as children."

"All right." He nodded and returned to his papers. "That is all. Take it easy for the rest of the day. If there is a battle, you will be called in, but don't resume normal chores until tomorrow."

"I'll let them know." I hesitated before adding, "Thank you."

He waved the thanks away, and it was clear the wave was also a 'get out of my office already', so I did, closing the door quietly behind me, and leaning on it as I breathed a sigh of relief.

That… went _way_ better than I expected.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so glad you got to see his softer side," Delrin cheerfully said. I might've been ordered to 'take it easy', but seeing so many others work hard made me twitchy. It… didn't help that Ely and I had taken to avoiding each other when we could. I could not forget her words, and I knew she couldn't _forgive_ herself for them. So, staying in my room wasn't an option. "He's tactless and serious and just appears horribly jerkish, but he really is a kind and gentle man." So, I was helping Delrin in _his_ office. Having my ear talked off was a small price for feeling useful again.

"If you say so," I replied, organizing and summarizing the scout reports. I noticed that each scout had their home region listed next to their name, for some reason, and that plainspeople had their Tribe name. I knew _that_ because it looked like the majority of the scouts _were_ plainspeople. Quite a few from the Kutolah, Hanon's tribe, and I noticed there were some from the Lorca tribe. Mika's mother was from that one, I think. "He didn't make a good first impression."

"He rarely does. You'll have soldiers here who will admit he's a good leader, give him their respect, and absolutely hate his guts." Delrin sighed, absently scratching an itch on his head. And blotting ink on his face. "But he's served in this army since the beginning, and he's been the leader of it for… oh, we're coming on seven years now." Meaning he had basically been leading it throughout the entire war. "Those of us who survived that long know how he truly is."

"I might get to like him. Eventually." I frowned, noticing something was off. Where were… yesterday's scouting records? Did I mix them up somewhere? "I do like how he's careful with everyone's mental health."

"He's always been that way." Delrin grinned at me. "Next time he gets a package from his daughter, I'll wrangle you to see it. He gets the giddiest look on his face and it's hilarious!"

"Sounds like Martin when Emma or Lori send him a present." No… they weren't here. They... weren't here... "Delrin?"

"Yes?"

"Where are yesterday's scouting records?" He frowned at my question, and I looked up at him worriedly. "They're not here."

"They should be…?" He immediately started looking through the rest of his papers. I did the same, but the conclusion was obvious. "…They were here yesterday. I checked everyone in personally."

"No offense, Delrin, but could you have thrown them away by accident?"

"None taken, but no, that is not the case. My office might be a mess, but I am extremely careful with reports. They are what save our army." He was hunting through all the drawers now, and I was doing the same. But even with a thorough search, with me learning some of the secret hiding places in the room, nothing came up. "That's…" Delrin's eyes were wide and his hands shook slightly. "If they're not here, then they were removed."

"…Could… it be someone who doesn't have our best interests at heart?"

"It is either a traitor, or a well-meaning person who just made a horrific mistake." Delrin looked right at me. "We have no idea the marching patterns for the dragons yesterday. We have no idea where they are, today." …That… that didn't sound good. "And none of the scouts sent out this morning have reported in. Not something to be alarmed about under _normal_ circumstances…" But this wasn't normal. If yesterday's reports were _missing_ , then they had been given two-day old information when they headed out his morning by accident. They could've...!

"I'm heading to the battlements." Before he could reply, I was already running, as fast as I possibly could. People yelped as I bolted past or leapt over them to avoid collisions. When I reached the staircase, I took them three at a time. I flinched at the too bright sun, but, as I ran for the highest point of the battlements, not even the bright sun could blind me to what was coming.

Dragons. Dragons on the horizon, heading right for us. Flying over high, lumbering over slowly. Dragons were here, ready to kill an unsuspecting city. Again. Just like Aquelia.

Desperately, I hunted around, trying to figure out some way to _quickly_ let people know what was going on, and I saw a bell tower not far away, sparkling in the sunshine. But when I ran over, I realized the only ladder up was half-rotted. I glanced back to the dragons, seeing them coming fast, and decided to climb anyway.

My foot went straight through the first rung, but my hands caught a solid one, so I used it to heft myself up. It hurt. I had to stretch awkwardly. And there was one precarious moment where I was just gripping the brick wall of the tower, because I didn't have good purchase at all. My legs were bruised. My fingers were scraped up.

But I remembered Aquelia. I remembered the bodies. I would rather die a thousand times than see a sight like _that_ again. I wasn't an ignorant child now. I was older, stronger. I wish I was wiser too, but you took what you got. After all, it was my strength that helped me pull myself up, and it was my strength that helped me push the heavy metal bell.

I had to duck down and cover my ears at just how _loud_ it clanged. But the sound echoed on and on, and I saw people look up from below. I saw people run onto the battlements to figure out what stupid person decided to climb the bell tower. And I saw them see what I saw, and scream for fortifications.

When my head stopped rattling from the sound, I'd join them. This was what Sheryl would want, after all.

* * *

My warning got us enough time to think of a strategy. Namely, move everything into the castle itself. An elite group would be sent out to distract the dragons while this was done. Someone would ring the bell, much more safely than I had, to signal when we had to pull back. From there, we just had to run and hope we got inside before they closed the gates. It was obvious to everyone, though, that not everyone _would_.

Most people got to volunteer. But those of us who wielding dragon-slaying weapons didn't have a choice. We _had_ to go out to buy the greatest amount of time. This wasn't going to be an easy battle. Especially since the fliers were not being allowed to sortie in this fight. They were needed to move things and people inside the castle from farther away, like food.

"When I find out who stole those scouting reports, I'm going to hurt them," Durban growled. He had volunteered to come out, and so was standing next to Hartmut and me while we waited. "I like a good fight, but this is us trying desperately to hold off a slaughter." Desperate was the key word there.

"At least magic is still good at punching holes in their wings," Hartmut murmured. Especially the wind magic. Even mages who didn't specialize in wind had been ordered to take it up for this fight. Of course, destroying their wings just meant they couldn't fly over us. "Hilda, Durban…" The dragons were on us. "Don't die."

"No promises, Hartmut." Still, Durban smiled. "Let's go." And the three of us charged. Hartmut would work alone. Durban and I would tag team to kill them quickly. That was the theory at least. It was impossible to call this a 'quick' fight. Killed one dragon, and two more took its place.

I wondered… if this was what dragons felt when _they_ fought us. Humans were always more numerous than dragons. And, even now, when they ripped apart one human, there were three or four ready to avenge them.

There was so much blood that I wondered if the area would even _need_ rain for a good few years. Maybe when things were calmer, they could just turn this into a great big field. Corpses were supposed to be decent fertilizer, right? …That was just a morbid thought. Maybe there was something wrong with me.

Durban swung his axe at a dragon's knee. It wasn't dragon-slaying, but his strength alone let it bite _deep_. I used his back as a step to more easily reach the dragon's neck, and slice through. Durban laughed as the blood rained down; I kinda just ignored it. Both of us went after the next one, Durban bellowing and me silent.

At about the fifth dragon, I noticed just how tired I was. If I stopped for even a second, my vision spun and everything from my arms to my legs just _screamed_. I… was appreciating Fiona's dances now. I had made it longer during the last fight I was in, thanks to them. But she wasn't out here now. She had tried to volunteer, but Marius overruled as her assistance would be needed in the infirmary. It… was for that same reason Bramimond and Athos weren't out here either.

I wondered if the next staff Martin made could have a bit of range to it. If we had something like that, then they could have just healed us from the battlements or something. As it was… well, there was a lot of blood from a lot of corpses.

Durban threw me up on a dragon's back, so I could stab it in the back of the head. As the dragon fell, he crushed the skull, the bone splinters flying and scratching up his torso, and my face. I think he ha a few stuck in him, but he moved like it was nothing, so maybe I was wrong.

He helped me down, and the two of us looked around the battlefield, trying to figure out the next target. There were so many that it was hard to pick.

"…Hartmut and Sacae are…" I whispered. I could see Hartmut's arm 'cracking' again, and I could see similar things on Sacae's _neck_. "I cover Sacae; you drag Hartmut off?"

"Works for me," he agreed. He closed his eyes and sighed. "We really need to figure out a safer way for them to use those things." Yeah… "See you in the castle." And he was off, heading for Hartmut.

I darted for Sacae, killing the dragon he was fighting. "Go ahead and start falling back," I whispered, pushing him towards the gates. He dug his feet in, shaking his head. His braid had completely unraveled, so his hair clung awkwardly to his face and neck. "Sacae, you can't see it, but your neck is cracking.' Thin white-yellow lines, like sunlight. I couldn't tell if they were bleeding or not.

"That is just the price," he protested. He was breathing heavily, swaying. "It's fine. I don't mind-"

"…Will you think of Hanon, damn it?!" I bristled, fighting off the urge to punch him. "How do you think _she'd_ feel?!"

"…Hanon understands…" My response was to glare and he flinched. "I will die before her. We both know this. I wield the Katti blades. She will live long, and I will not."

"Yeah, but your death-day isn't now." I started shoving him back, taking advantage of how he was swaying too much to stand his ground. "And how do you expect us to keep fighting if you destroy one of the only means we've got of fighting dragons?" There was no answer. "And it's stupid to assume that just because she _understands_ that she won't feel like dying herself!"

There was still no reply, but he actually started heading back on his own power. I turned back to the fighting and slid under a lunging dragon to carve open its belly. Lot of blood, and the smell was atrocious. I… almost had to roll out of the way pretty fast to avoid being crushed. Okay, not the brightest of ideas. But it was dead, and I wasn't, so I needed to-

The bell clanged. The whole battle froze when the sound rippled out. Well, now came the time limit.

We turned and ran. Most of us, at least. Some didn't, and I knew they were ones who had chosen to die. Die so that others may live. I wished I'd known their names. I wished I had known the names of all of the ones we were leaving behind, living or dead.

"HANON!" I stumbled as I heard Sacae shriek. I was almost through the 'town', almost at the gates. My speed let me reach them faster than others. At the gates themselves, I saw someone forcing Sacae through the gates as he desperately tried to escape them. "Hanon!" Absently, I noticed the gates were starting to shut. There wasn't a lot of time. "Hanon!" I turned back, and saw why Sacae was screaming. Hanon had fallen from her horse, and wasn't moving. Hanon…

And standing where I was, I could see all the soldiers who just weren't going to make it. The gates were half shut.

Not really thinking about it, I started grabbing some of the ones stumbling, shoving them the last bit. A little push, to get them through in time. Sacae had disappeared from the gate, forced back inside. I could see Barigan and Hartmut helping people inside, all but throwing them through so they could reach others. I thought I saw Durban behind them, catching the ones they threw to make sure they didn't go sprawling.

The gates were almost fully shut when I saw Genevieve not far from me, stumbling because of a _heavily_ injured leg. There was no way she was going to make it. So, I went to help her, getting her that last bit through. She gave me a thankful smile, even through the tears of fear and pain.

The doors were barely open enough for one person when I got her to Hartmut. He snagged her with a smile, and reached out to help me in too. But I glanced back, seeing all the ones still outside. There were so many. There were still so, so many.

It was Hanon held my attention, though. Hanon, one who had helped me save the kids way back when this all started, who was my partner in escorting the dragon kids away… Hanon, who had taken me riding and teased me about being so giddy about it… Hanon, who had battled against tradition to stay with her twin and fretted over his health… who called me 'kind' because I fretted too. Who helped Ely make her birthday present for me, and who let Fiona share a room with her so Ely and I could mourn.

That wasn't even thinking of Sacae, who had to be as scared as I was when Sheryl died. Sacae, who I forced back inside and was likely wondering that if he hadn't listened, Hanon would be in there with him. Terrified and paralyzed, like his world was disappearing. I couldn't…

So, I made a choice. I looked back at Hartmut, and smiled brightly, brighter than I honestly thought I _could_ smile. His eyes widened, and he looked ready to scream, to lunge and drag me through. But I turned away back. I thought I felt him tug on my hair as I got just out of his reach.

The gates thudded shut. For some reason, it seemed even louder than the bell.

"Hanon," I whispered, crashing down next to her. She was whimpering, barely conscious. She had a head injury and a broken leg, but she was still breathing, and her heart was still beating. "I've got you, Hanon." It took me a bit of maneuvering, but I got her on my back. The dragons were approaching quickly, though. Soldiers were dying, trying to take out even just one more.

That was fine. That was their choice. Mine was to save Hanon. And that meant getting away.

So, I ran. There were cave systems near the fortress. We could hide there, until it was safe again. If it ever got safe again. It wasn't the first time I survived in hostile conditions. And damned if I was going to die here.

Sheryl… lend me a bit of your strength or optimism or… something. I would need all the help I could get.

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Currently training as a Dread Fighter because I have a high natural resistance to magic. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. Currently trapped outside the fortress. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine, my best friend, healer extraordinaire. Hates elder magic and shamans, but is an absolute sweetheart otherwise. Learning Light Magic. We've been friends since we were four or five, but we've been avoiding each other lately. A stern and strict teacher. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword and lance design. He's still working on the axe. Also 'invented' light magic because he made a mistake. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Loves apple pie more than anything, but only ate Sheryl's because it's closest to how his mother's had tasted. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. I think she's being assigned as Athos's 'guard' on the field. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always had a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· _Roland,_ _new friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits because of a fragile constitution or something. Apparently has a good friend in_ _Barigan's_ _unit, but I've not seen or met them yet. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut,_ _new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious at first glance, but sarcastic and surprisingly childish at times. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, who serve in the army, and is childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals, which cracks his body with fire-like magic when overused. Showed me a flower-ringed lake to help cheer me up. Wears a necklace given to him by his mother. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon_ _, new friend. Plainswoman (so, obviously, from the plains) with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Protective of her brother,_ _Sacae_ _. Actually, rather protective of everyone. Part of the Kutolah tribe. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. Apparently helped save Hartmut's life when they met. Took a bad head and leg injury in the fight, and is barely conscious. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae_ _, new friend. Plainsman (so, obviously, from the plains) who is much more lighthearted than he appears. Serious about his duties, though. Wields the Sol Katti, which cracks his body with, I assume, light-like magic when overused. Skilled herbalist, and pretty good at bandaging. Doesn't seem to care if he dies. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Leader of the cavalry unit, or one of them anyway, so often has to deal with leadership paperwork junk. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· ** _Durban_ _, new friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and even gentle person off the battlefield. Not the type to give up either, even though I'm abysmal at his lessons. Strong enough to damage a dragon even with an ordinary axe. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights. Might be sweet on Roland. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· ** _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Responsible for keeping track of all the scouting reports and takes the job seriously, making the disappearance of some all the more unnerving. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

·** _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's a jerk at first glance, and even the second and third, but he might just have a soft heart under it all. Takes the mental health of his soldiers seriously. Lost his wife and eldest daughter in Aquelia. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· ** _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy, but does have an off-switch for when the mood is serious. Specializes in long-range magic, and fire when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Took a bad leg injury in the fight, but I got her inside, so hopefully, it'll be healed up. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, new friend. Don't know where the hell he's from as he won't say. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic, but knows enough to teach the others. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. He organized Sheryl's things for us to look through later. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Bramimond, new friend, despite how he argues with_ _Ely_ _all the time. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic, and follows the stereotype of being logical and pragmatic. Despite this, he's a worrier, and clearly thinks highly of my group, for some reason. Can't think of why else he'd be worried. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Learned staves from Ely. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Fiona_ _, new friend. A dancer traveling to find her friends, Aenir and Idenn. Has the Dancer's Gift, and damn is it actually incredibly useful. Cheerful and smiling, and expertly avoids any questions about her past. Is Ely's assistant in the infirmary. She moved in with Hanon to give Ely and I space. Pink hair, green eyes. Hasn't given me an age, but looks about 17 or 18._

* * *

Author's notes: Wind magic being effective against dragons is because a) wings tend to be depicted as one of the most fragile parts of dragons in fantasy novels and b) wind magic is often depicted as 'blades of magic'. (Look at Elwind, Aircalibur, and Excalibur's animations) So, it's less 'triple damage' and more 'I am driving a magic blade through your wing'.

Next Chapter – Tactician


	14. Chapter 14) Tactician

Chapter 14) Tactician

* * *

 _When Mika joined, he showed us how he had survived. His mother had taught him a lot about plants. And so, he taught us. That was when we started having 'real' meals again, instead of whatever we could scrounge up. Mika, Maron, and I would also go hunting and we used the fur and hides to make clothes again._

 _It required a lot of unconventional thinking. I learned a lot of traps out there. But we made it into a happy life._

* * *

"Easy, easy," I whispered, helping a wounded soldier drink. Most of it dribbled down his chin, but some of the medicine made it down his throat. "Hold on. You'll feel better soon." It was surprising how easily empty platitudes came. You'd think I'd hate it more than anyone.

"Thank you…" they croaked, managing a smile before going back to sleep. I adjusted the thin blanket covering them and went to check on the next one. Those of us who could escape went into the caves. There were only a handful of us, and most were _badly_ injured. I was one of two who wasn't.

"Hilda?" I turned, and nodded to Elijah when I realized it was him. He was the only other person not injured, by virtue of his horse being damn good and damn fast. We met while trying desperately to keep people from bleeding out; apparently, he heard a lot about me from Roland. They were childhood friends, practically brothers. I could only imagine how much Roland was freaking out now. Probably as badly as Sacae and my friends. "You there?"

"Sorry, I'm…" I tried to find a word, but came up with nothing. So, I shrugged. "What do you need?" I asked instead. "Do we have another dead?" If so, we'd have to do what we did to the other ones. Drag the body out through one of the side tunnels and have someone burn it to ash.

"No, but Hanon's awake." Which meant she was trying to get out of her bedding. "Switch?"

"Tag, you're it." We high-fived even as we passed each other. It was just something we did, a little bit of amusement as we tried to keep people alive in a dank cave without proper _anything_. Hellfires, we didn't even really have bandages. Just strips of cloth we boiled in water after ripping them off corpses.

At least we _did_ have water and some food. We'd be dead by now if not for that.

"Hilda, let me get up," Hanon complained. She looked so confident and angry that I was almost convinced she didn't have a fever. But I checked her forehead and found it was still there. While we managed to get her injuries cleaned, the stress of everything had just made her sick. "I can hunt or something."

"Your leg is _broken_ ," I reminded her. It was splint together via some sticks of wood and strips of cloth I found. "And you took a head injury and a fall that was enough to knock you _out_." I was honestly amazed she was as healthy as she was.

"But I can't sit here useless." She growled in frustration as I crouched down to check her splint and injuries. "You and Elijah are running yourself ragged."

"That's the nature of war and survival."

"But you wouldn't even _be_ out here if you hadn't turned back to help me." I wished I could figure out who told her. I had planned on keeping quiet. "I mean; I'm thankful… I have thanked you, right?"

"Every day for the past two weeks we've been out here." Someone had taken to marking tallies on the wall to keep track. Somehow. I had no idea how. But I could believe we'd been in here for two weeks. I could believe it if it was also two years, though. Though if it had been two _years_ , Hanon's leg would be fixed. I was going with two weeks. "You can thank me by relaxing and not trying to get yourself killed."

"But…!" She sighed when I glowered. "I'm sorry. This is just… frustrating."

"I know." We were in caves, working hard to survive, while the others were under siege in the fortress. "There are ways outside, though. That's how we're getting food and medicinal herbs."

"So, just hold on, get better, and then we can work on a plan to sneak back into the fortress." Hanon sighed, drooping. "…Hey, Hilda?"

"Hmm?"

"You ever regret saving those dragon kids?" She looked at me seriously. "I know it was the right thing, morally, but being trapped here just…" It made you wonder. It made you wonder if going the moral choice had been the 'right' choice for a war. It just made you wonder if you had chosen to be harsh, then certain things would have never occurred.

Still… "Kids are kids." I shrugged, sitting back on my heels. "I don't want to differentiate. Besides… isn't it hard for dragons to have kids?"

"Yes, it is because they are the children of the skies." Oh? "Our stories tell us that humans were born from Mother Earth, and thus we return to Her when we die." Well, that was one way to explain rotting. "Because we were born from Her, we inherited her fertility. But dragons were born from Father Sky. They are the everlasting wind, immortal and enduring. But the wind is always present. It does not create and wither, like those of Mother Earth. It is hard for them to become pregnant, even harder for them to carry children to term."

"You know a lot about it."

"Dragons and humans worship the same spirits, albeit by different names. Sacae and I lived in the Katti Shrine, a place where many would come for blessings from Mother Earth." Her smile was sad. "When I was little, I would see many dragons come in, and pray that Mother Earth would give them Her blessings. I remember how they were always kind to Sacae and me. They love children."

"…You'll forgive me if I don't believe that last sentence, right?"

"Considering the attack on your home? I think I would be surprised if you did." She sighed. "But no, you're right. Dragons cannot bear children easily. They become enraged at the idea of children being hurt. That's why I don't get why they attacked an entire city." She shook her head. "No, it was the correct choice. With the dragon kids, I mean. I just…" She wanted reassurance. She wanted to know that I thought the same. That we made the right choice that day.

"We've got trouble!" I had no idea who was shouting. I think it was one of the less-wounded people who had gone outside to forage. "Dragons!" …Oh, hells. Did they get bored trying to break through the fortress? "They're at the mouth of the cave, and they're sending in half-dragons." And we had a bunch of very wounded people. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"I guess we have to do our best to make them work for it," Elijah sighed as he walked over to where I was. His eyes were sad. He had given up. So had the others. I could see it when they looked back. "Though, the dragon just has to breath fire to kill us all in these close quarters." Yes, yes, which involved… wait…

"…Do we have thunder mages?" I asked. Elijah gave me an incredulous look. Hanon looked at me like I was insane. "Look, you said to make them work for it, and I've no intention of just handing everyone's lives over to those things." I gestured at the group. _"Everyone_ here has someone they left behind. And that fucking hurts, okay? If they're going to kill us, then we're going to take the bastards with us. We're going to do more than make them work for it. We're going to fight to survive." Hanon smiled slowly, while Elijah still looked dubious. "So, answer me. Do we have thunder mages?"

"Uh… yeah. We have mages of all kinds, warriors of all kinds." He looked at me like he thought I was insane. Maybe I was. "Why aren't you giving up?"

"Because I'm a spiteful person." I looked around the area. Enclosed space… I could use this. I could do this. I had to do this. "Okay, everyone who is well enough to fight, listen to my ideas, and help me implement them. For your own sakes, and for those you love."

* * *

"You are the most insane person I have ever met," Elijah muttered as we set up in the narrowest part of the cave. Those of us who _could_ fight were armed and waiting for the half-dragons. "And I grew up with _Roland_."

"It's only insane if it doesn't work," I murmured. They were coming. "I grew up with Martin. You've seen what he invents."

"I think you're out-crazying him."

"Well, he's going to be very jealous and outdo me later." I settled into a stance. "Here they come." There were a lot of them too. Had they been hoping to use the cave system as a means of bypassing the walls? "If anyone here is the praying sort, now's the time." Because this was where the first part of this craziness began.

And it began beautifully. They weren't watching their feet, so they didn't notice the strings in their path, tripping them up. This sent them right into the haphazard pits we had dug, sending them straight down into the fire or whatever below. Sadly, we didn't have a _lot_ of time to dig them, but we did manage a few good ones, and it helped that the ground here was rather weak wherever there was the fiery-glow below.

But it was enough to make them pause. Now was the time to knock them off-balance.

"Wind mages!" I yelled. The air gusted and whipped about. But there were no blades of wind this time. Instead, I had told them to focus on the _force_ of the wind, to use it to rip the weapons and tomes right out of the enemies' hands… and flip the weapons right back at them. It was imprecise. Some of the weapons just bloodied noses and blackened eyes. But it certainly made them stumble and it _definitely_ unnerved them. This wasn't a tactic they were used to.

So, we seized the opportunity to charge, slamming into them with all our strength. We cut them down mercilessly, kicking them while they were down. The point wasn't really to kill them, yet. It was just to rile them. Make them mad. Make them _reckless_. Make them think that we were charging because we had run out of traps.

"Okay, fall back," I whispered when I judged them mad enough. Everyone nodded and ran away. When I glanced back, I saw that the enemy had taken the bait. They had fallen out of their defensive formation, and were chasing after us in large, uncoordinated groups that couldn't launch attacks for fear of hurting their own allies. Right where I wanted them. "Hanon!" When I yelled her name, my group dropped down to not be hit by the arrows, shot by the archers Hanon coordinated. Thanks to how narrow the area was, the rain of arrows resulted in a massacre. A massacre that kept coming because the archers were arranged into ranks of 'three', each shooting while the other two rested, and aimed their next batch.

As soon as the last arrow flew, the fire mages took up their cue, and set fire to all the corpses in front of us. A river of fire blocked the rest of the half-dragons from us, and I could make out their horror filled faces through the flames before they ran. The others relaxed, but I didn't. If they were running, then there was a large chance…

The fires were dying down when the ground rumbled and my prediction proved true. _There_ was one of the dragons mentioned, just _barely_ small enough to fit. It was clearly cramped, and annoyed. I held my breath, waiting as it opened its mouth to _roar_. "Thunder!" I yelled. Immediately, various thunder spells, mostly Thorons, screamed through the air, hitting the dragon right in the mouth.

Water and electricity didn't mix well. Mouths were wet. Most of the inside of the body was wet. Now, I wasn't sure if that logic paid off, or if it was just that even a dragon couldn't survive eating lightning, but it died quickly, without a sound, hitting the ground hard enough to echo through. And it completely blocked the cavern. We couldn't get out that way, but there were other ways to the outside. And _they_ couldn't get in.

…IT WORKED! IT REALLY WORKED! YAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED! YAY~!

* * *

There was cheering. There was singing. Probably because there had been so small of a group, but no one had died. Some wounds had been exacerbated, but no one was dead yet. We had to be extra careful when heading out for food, but that was fine. We were fine. We could recover here, and figure out a way to make it back inside the fortress. Or, you know, just wait out the siege the dragons were launching on the fortress here and then send someone in to get people out. As it was, though, leaving would just make us dragon food. We _were_ still stuck here.

But still, everyone was cheerful. It was a big change.

"Thank you, Lady Hilda!" I heard this far too many times. We got lucky. We had all worked together to make my ideas work. "Cheers to you!" It was _weird_ getting praised like this. Most of the time, only Martin seemed to appreciate my 'creative thinking'. And that was mostly because he could thinking similarly. That was _how_ he invented so many things. Well, that and accidents.

Still, I couldn't help but smile as everyone started singing again. They were just so _cheerful_. We were in a dank cave, which was going to smell horrible soon thanks to rot, but they were cheerful. Even though we were in the dark, it was like the world itself had light again.

I could easily see Sheryl in the group, laughing and dancing, leading the songs with her off-key singing. But the thought of her didn't _hurt_. For the first time since she died, it didn't hurt. Everything didn't hurt. They were happy. I was happy.

My world was still in pieces, but that was okay. I… I could add new pieces in. I could _make_ my world again, just as I had back when Aquelia fell apart. If, you know, we all still survived this. There was no telling what was to come. But for now, I could close my eyes and not see Sheryl's last moments. I could touch her bracelet and not feel her blood slicking the beads.

Rest easy, Sheryl. I love you.

"Not going to join in?" I opened my eyes and accepted the small cup from Elijah as he walked up. "It's just water," he warned. I shrugged. Water was nice. Especially since digging those pits seemed to have increased the general heat of the area. Not unbearably, mind, but I think if we had to fight here again, we needed to avoid pits. "But they'd love it if you did."

"I don't know these songs," I murmured. It was a rather lame excuse, even if it was true. "I like the shadows anyway." That was also true. While I was used to large amounts of people, I was more used to them in the context of 'home', where the bulk of the people had been kids, or the city, which wasn't exactly _welcoming_ even if it didn't push me away. It was strange to think strangers would want to be around me.

"Fine, I'll let it go." Thank you. "I maintain you are absolutely insane by the way. It worked, but I maintain it."

"That's fine." I downed the water in one go and passed him back the cup. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He lingered a bit, clearly thinking about something. "Maybe we should recommend you as a tactician for the army." He laughed at my incredulous look. "If you haven't noticed, when you plan, you win."

"I win because I come up with weird shit. Double feinting a dragon? Shooting lightning down its throat?" I must be some sort of weirdo myself to even think about such things.

"It _worked_ though. We won." …Well, I couldn't refute that. "And no one died. Yeah, small group, so it's easier, but still. We're all used to 'dragons take the field and we can fertilize the fields with the resulting corpses'. It's just _good_ for us to see us take down dragons without people dying." He smiled at me. "It was an errant thought. But it's going to come up. You can call the Triangle Attack chance, but you've hit coincidence stage with being two for two. And honestly, considering how many traps went off, I think we can say you went past the 'three and providence' part of the saying."

"I'm just a thief."

"Well, it was 'just a thief' that saved our hides. We were ready to give up. You gave us hope."

"…Did you get hit in the head?"

"You don't take compliments well." I don't take compliments that made _no sense_ well. Which were most of them. "But seriously, it was awesome. Crazy awesome."

"I'm sure." I sighed, shaking my head. "We need to make sure no one celebrates so much that they rip open something."

"Right." Elijah laughed. "Back to being nannies!" Yay.

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Currently training as a Dread Fighter because I have a high natural resistance to magic. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. As one of two unwounded people outside the fortress, I've been forced to lead and take care of the rest of the survivors. Surprisingly, they don't seem to mind. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· _Ely/Elimine, my best friend, healer extraordinaire. Hates elder magic and shamans, but is an absolute sweetheart otherwise. Learning Light Magic. We've been friends since we were four or five, but we've been avoiding each other lately. A stern and strict teacher. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword and lance design. He's still working on the axe. Also 'invented' light magic because he made a mistake. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Loves apple pie more than anything, but only ate Sheryl's because it's closest to how his mother's had tasted. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. I think she's being assigned as Athos's 'guard' on the field. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always had a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Roland,_ _new friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits because of a fragile constitution or something. He is old friends with_ _Elijah_ _. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Hartmut,_ _new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious at first glance, but sarcastic and surprisingly childish at times. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, who serve in the army, and is childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals, which cracks his body with fire-like magic when overused. Showed me a flower-ringed lake to help cheer me up. Wears a necklace given to him by his mother. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon_ _, new friend. Plainswoman (so, obviously, from the plains) with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Protective of her brother,_ _Sacae_ _. Actually, rather protective of everyone. Part of the Kutolah tribe. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. Apparently helped save Hartmut's life when they met. Broke her leg, and has a fever, and is a horrible patient. Lived in the Katti Shrine prior to the war. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae_ _, new friend. Plainsman (so, obviously, from the plains) who is much more lighthearted than he appears. Serious about his duties, though. Wields the Sol Katti, which cracks his body with, I assume, light-like magic when overused. Skilled herbalist, and pretty good at bandaging. Doesn't seem to care if he dies. Lived in the Katti Shrine prior to the war. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Leader of the cavalry unit, or one of them anyway, so often has to deal with leadership paperwork junk. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, new friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and even gentle person off the battlefield. Not the type to give up either, even though I'm abysmal at his lessons. Strong enough to damage a dragon even with an ordinary axe. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights. Might be sweet on Roland. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Responsible for keeping track of all the scouting reports and takes the job seriously, making the disappearance of some all the more unnerving. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's a jerk at first glance, and even the second and third, but he might just have a soft heart under it all. Takes the mental health of his soldiers seriously. Lost his wife and eldest daughter in Aquelia. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy, but does have an off-switch for when the mood is serious. Specializes in long-range magic, and fire when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Took a bad leg injury in the fight, but I got her inside, so hopefully, it'll be healed up. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, new friend. Don't know where the hell he's from as he won't say. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic, but knows enough to teach the others. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. He organized Sheryl's things for us to look through later. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Bramimond, new friend, despite how he argues with_ _Ely_ _all the time. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic, and follows the stereotype of being logical and pragmatic. Despite this, he's a worrier, and clearly thinks highly of my group, for some reason. Can't think of why else he'd be worried. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Learned staves from Ely. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona_ _, new friend. A dancer traveling to find her friends, Aenir and Idenn. Has the Dancer's Gift, and damn is it actually incredibly useful. Cheerful and smiling, and expertly avoids any questions about her past. Is Ely's assistant in the infirmary. She moved in with Hanon to give Ely and I space. Pink hair, green eyes. Hasn't given me an age, but looks about 17 or 18._

· ** _Elijah, new friend. From the south. A kind disposition, but willing to play along with things even as he complains. Serves in Barrigan's unit usually, but was caught outside when he stopped to help out someone who had gotten pinned by a corpse. Childhood friend of_ _Roland._ _Wears a headband to keep his hair out of his face. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

* * *

Author's note: So, Hilda is an… unconventional tactician as I'm sure can be seen. She basically takes things and applies them in new contexts. This is basically because she's not trained in it, but has had to think creatively in order to survive in the past. Also, meet Elijah, a… major-minor char? I don't know how else to describe him. I'm sure you can guess who he's the ancestor of, based on the name and hair color. The cave they are in will eventually be used to house Durandel.

Next Chapter – Divinity


	15. Chapter 15) Divinity

Chapter 15) Divinity

* * *

 _Still, it soon became clear that if we were going to survive, we would have to venture outside our little house in the woods. Martin and I were the ones who volunteered, to see if we could find someone willing to help._

 _When we stepped outside the woods, though, we saw the remains of a battlefield. Broken corpses, blood, and shattered weapons as far as the eye could see. It looked like all the pictures of hell, in all its bloody glory._

 _Martin and I never really believed in gods after that point. But we sure did believe hell existed._

* * *

The days passed slowly, turning into weeks. I marked the passage of time by how well everyone's injuries patched up and by the dragon corpse rotting. We moved to a different location once the smell got too much. I still had to carry Hanon then. But it wasn't long before she was the last one 'wounded', and then it wasn't long after that her leg finally healed and she could walk on her own.

"The dragons are _still_ attacking the fortress," Hanon whispered, eyes dark with worry. "How much food is inside?"

"Assuming they got everything in, there's enough for six months," Elijah answered. He had apparently been one of the people responsible for handling the crops. "Water is more what I'm worried about. I imagine they're working off melting ice magic at this point, but that's only going to last for how many pages they have in the tomes, and it's an _army_."

"Meaning everyone is likely getting dehydrated." Hanon sighed, rubbing her temples. "We have to help."

"Maybe the scouts will get lucky today." Once Hanon was healed, she started organizing scouts to check for hidden ways inside the fortress. "One can hope."

"I pray to Mother Earth and Father Sky daily for that to be the case, but if they answer, I cannot hear them." She glanced at me. "Hilda, what are your thoughts?"

"I thought the climbing idea was good in concept," I replied. One of the scouts noted that with a bit of help, and luck, one could probably scale the back walls. "The problem is making sure none of us get shot."

"Yes, I do not always agree with Marius, but I know he's careful." I almost wish he was a little less so at the moment. "I'm surprised the fortress has held so long, though, even with his leadership. The doors are wooden."

"Yeah, but they're treated with a special resin, and magic, that makes them fireproof," Elijah explained. Both Hanon and I gave him incredulous looks. "Hey, I asked. The doors are also reinforced to make it harder to just crash down. If you add a barricade on top of it…"

"The windows?" Hanon suggested. "Glass might not be _as_ fragile as people think, but it still breakable."

"Probably covered, if not on Marius's orders, then Delrin's. Guy _is_ a sniper after all." Oh, hadn't known that. "The place was made for sieges. Why do you keep asking things?"

"I remember a dragon ramming a hole in a tower." The Cathedral. That's where this all really started. "A tower that survived a dragon attack previously."

"I somehow doubt that tower had ramming prior to that. Ramming tends to be a last resort for things without weapons attached to its head, like horns." …Now that he mentioned it… it _was_ odd that the dragon rammed him. Why? Was it because it sensed Hartmut and Sacae in there? "Still, the dragons are _quite_ determined."

"Well, if they get through, they get to slaughter the whole army and win the war. I can't imagine them being any less tired of the fighting than we are."

"Wish we knew why they attacked Aquelia. If we knew that, then maybe we could stop things."

"I think after eight years of war, it's too late to stop," I pointed out. I think my voice was a little harsh, but both simply grimaced in reply. "I think, honestly, by this point, there can only be a winner and a loser, and whoever loses isn't exactly going to be able to stay on the continents."

"That is, sadly, likely the truth of things," Hanon sighed. She drooped. "It still will be nice. Everything about war is 'power' and 'more power'. But I believe that there can be no victory in strength alone. Victory can only come in things simpler, but more courageous."

"Like?"

"Mercy. Hope." That… that sounded like such bullshit. I had to fight really hard to not scoff. We were fighting dragons. We needed power and strength to defeat them, or at least cleverness. How do you win a _war_ with mercy? "I know you two don't believe me, but-"

"My ladies, my lord!" All three of us whirled as one of Hanon's scouts came racing for us, slipping on some loose rocks. "We found a hidden door," they panted. The three of us exchanged looks, checking we heard it correctly. "I checked it. It's open and unguarded. I don't think they know about it inside." You… "And there are half-dragons in the area." …Hellfires.

"Then we need to move," I ordered. I glanced at Hanon and Elijah, just to make sure I wasn't overreacted, and they nodded. "Gather everything. We're not coming back here." Good luck or bad, we really weren't. "Quickly!"

* * *

We got a little lucky. The enemy hadn't expected anyone to be here, so we killed the first group without any retaliation. The problem was there was more than one group. Far more, actually. It seemed they had decided to try the back of the fortress to try and break the siege.

I got lucky on a different thing, though. Most of the ones we fought here were mages. Likely, they had planned on overwhelming the back with spells. But here I was, the dread fighter, pissed as all hell.

I could honestly say two things. One, I think this was the first fight I had ever been in where I really just wasn't taking any damage. Two, fighting angry did a lot to help out my low strength. I should try fighting aggressively more often.

"Looks like the numbers are coming down," Elijah noted after what felt like a while. He, Hanon, and I were the main fighters. We ordered the others to prioritize getting to the fortress and guarding that door. As a result, no deaths on our side yet. "Might need to fall back, though." He winced as he rolled his shoulder. He fought with a rapier, of all things, but was rather skilled with it. The problem, though, was that the half-dragons figured out _Elijah_ didn't have the same resistance to magic that I did, and he was much closer than Hanon with her bow and arrow. He had some bad burns.

"Go on," I replied with a little shrug. It wasn't like three was any better than two when you were holding a pass. "We still have a lot some trying to get to the place so…" The ground rumbled. "Well, damn." Dragons had arrived. And they did not look happy. "Elijah, go."

"But-!"

"You don't have a dragonslaying weapon. Get inside and get the ones who _do_." He still hesitated, but nodded and fled after the others, helping some of the slower ones. "Well, this is going to be fun."

"Shall we?" Hanon whispered. She had her wyrmslayer firmly in hand, bow discarded. I nodded and unsheathed mine. "If we don't make it, please know that I'm glad we're friends."

"Yeah, me too," I murmured. Two girls with wyrmslayers staring down what looked to be anywhere between ten and thirty dragons. Well, no one ever called either of us sane. "I'm not the praying sort, but since you are, you mind seeing if your Mother Earth and Father Sky are willing to give us a bit of luck?"

"Of course." And we charged.

We got separated almost immediately of course. There were just too many of them. I was reminded of the day the two of us saved those dragon kids. Just us two, surrounded by dragons. But _these_ dragons weren't playing with their prey.

I focused on weak points, and timed dodges so that they'd hurt each other instead of me. Everything ached, but I had to keep going. So, I kept on fighting. Slicing necks. Gutting. Swinging up to destroy the eyes. Jumping back so that they bit, burned, and clawed each other. I was covered in blood, and I was picking up a lot of injuries now. The only sign I had of Hanon also still being alive, also still fighting, was the roar the dragons looses as she killed them.

At some point in the fighting, could have been a second, could have been a year, I swung, catching a dragon in the neck. But I heard a sickening 'crack' and could only watch as my wyrmslayer _broke_ , the blade flying through the air while the hilt remained in my hand.

And that was when a dragon slammed me into the mountainside. I hacked up blood as it pulled away to let me fall. I was bleeding badly, both outside and in. This was bad…

I struggled to get up, but the dragon pinned me under its claw, snarling down at me. I blinked slowly up at it, wishing I could cry. I was scared. I was so scared. Dying might not be so bad; at least I would finally get to see everyone. And if there really were gods, I could scream at them finally, demanding to know why I survived that awful day. I could see Sheryl again and apologize.

But I was scared because I was _alone_. I hated being alone. I was scared of being alone. I had never been alone. Not really. I did my jobs 'alone' as a thief, but I could always return home and know someone was there. I always, always had someone near. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to die alone. I was scared of being alone.

That fear motivated me to wiggle out from under the claw, just enough to stab the dragon with my broken sword, right in the nose. Muzzle. Face.

It screeched, rocking back and letting me escape. I tried to run, but I kept coughing up blood and my legs wouldn't work as I wanted them to, so I didn't really get all that far. And there were still so many dragons…

I found the blade part of the wyrmslayer and picked it up. The base was duller than the rest. I could hold it with relative ease if I kept my grip there. So, I tossed the hilt aside and took it up, slitting the throats and abdomens of whichever dragon came close, ignoring how it bit into my own palm. I couldn't jump. I could barely stand. My swings were more of flails that got lucky because the dragons were eager to make sure the _almost_ dead girl died. …Actually, they seemed particularly eager. Why? Was it because I had a wyrmslayer? Well, I suppose it didn't matter. After all, the blade splintered in my hand before long, gouging my palm and arms beyond the injuries I already had.

I collapsed, bleeding and gasping. I felt incredibly cold, and saw blackness edging my vision. The dragons advanced.

I hoped Hanon was okay. I hoped Elijah made it to the fortress with the others. I hoped Ely would forgive me. I hoped Martin wouldn't hurt himself in the forge. I hoped Maron wouldn't sew herself into something again. I hoped Mika wouldn't total practice dummies and destroy his hands.

The dragons lunged. I closed my eyes, waiting to be ripped apart. Except… it didn't happen. And when I opened my eyes, I saw why. The dragon closest to me had been stabbed straight through the head by a flaming sword. The Sword of Seals.

"Hilda!" I blinked slowly, not quite registering that Hartmut was there. What was he…? How did he…? "Fiona, over here." And there was also Fiona, scurrying over the dragon corpse. "Get her standing while I take care of these!" What was this? How were they here? Was I hallucinating?

"Hilda, can you hear me?" I slowly turned my head towards Fiona as she struggled to help me up. Her hands slipped in my blood. "Elijah got back with the others, scared the living daylights out of everyone. He ran right to Roland and Barrigan and told them that you and Hanon were holding the line. Hartmut and Elimine were the first ones out the door only because they were much closer than Sacae." They were…? "Roland and Barrigan followed after. Athos, Bramimond are around here someone, and Durban-" As if timed, I heard the bellowing war cry. "Well, he's fighting too. Found Hanon first. She's getting treated."

"I can't walk," I mumbled. I felt… so much relief. I wasn't alone. I wasn't going to die alone. "My legs won't move right."

"That's the blood loss. And if you're not bleeding internally, I'll eat my hair." She looked out over something, teeth grinding. "Hartmut, problem."

"What is it?" Why was Hartmut already in front of… oh, he killed the dragons that had been attacking me. There were still so many though. "We can work with it," he continued, talking over my head. I was too busy staring at the dragons.

"She'll have to be carried." There were so many. There were so, so many. "I'm not strong enough."

"I am." I heard him sheath his sword. "I'll get her." But that meant Hartmut wouldn't be able to fight. And there were _so many_.

"Go on without me," I whispered. Both looked at me in shock. "Just… just go on. It's okay." No, it wasn't. I was scared. I didn't want to be alone. But I also _didn't want everyone dying_. "It's okay. Go. Leave me-"

"No way in hell," Hartmut growled. He knelt in front of me to look me in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

"Hartmut, you can't fight and carry me, and Fiona can't take out dragons." I tried to gesture, but I couldn't move my arms right. I felt so numb, and so _scared_. "Just get to the others, get Hanon, and head back inside the fortress."

"I just said I wasn't."

"Damn it, Hartmut, everyone will die if-!"

"I'm not leaving you alone!" He looked so fierce, as if leaving someone, anyone, alone was an unforgiveable act. "We'll figure out something."

"You can't solve things with hope and prayers! Think like Bramimond and be logical about this!"

"I'm going to get you back inside the fortress to get treated if it's the last thing I-"

"You wield the damn sword! If you die, you'll doom others!" I hurt. I was scared. I was numb. I wished I could cry, if only it might convince him. "I'm just a thief!"

"You're not _just_ anyone!"

"Hartmut, will you just fucking listen and-!"

"Trust me." Both Hartmut and I paused at the words, blinking slowly. Fiona took the opportunity to crouch down to look at us both. "You can be afraid," she whispered. Her hands were shaking, and she looked ready to cry. "But please, trust me. I'll clear the way." What was she…? "Because I _do_ have a way to take out the dragons, and I don't mind you being afraid of me if it means you can live. But please… please continue to trust me, just a little?"

"Fiona?" I called. She simply smiled and hopped to her feet, walking straight for the dragons. "Fiona!" I tried to reach for her, but really only managed to make myself fall fully. Hartmut caught me. "Hartmut, stop her…"

"No, I'm going to trust her," he whispered. He carefully gathered me up in his arms and stood. I hissed in pain. "Sorry, bear with me a little." He shifted me so that my head was pillowed against his shoulder. "Okay, once the path is clear, I'll run you over to Elimine. Bramimond is treating Hanon, and I think Athos was in such a hurry to leave that he forgot to snag a staff."

"Hartmut, she doesn't have a-"

"I'm trusting her." Trust didn't mean shit at a time like this. "Where's your wyrmslayer?"

"It broke." A strangely comforting light danced at the corner of my vision, right around where the blackness was lingering. "Weird, they say to 'avoid the white light' or something, but I didn't think…"

"Glad to tell you, Hilda, that the white light is in the mortal plane, not the afterlife." Hartmut smiled at me slightly. "You're not dying yet."

"I'm almost." Grimacing, I made myself twist to look towards the glow. And was startled because… "Fiona's… glowing…?" Not only that, but the dragons were slinking back, dropping down to make themselves as small as they could. They were afraid. They were afraid of the light.

"Goodness, and here I thought you lot were just unfeeling puppets!" I heard Fiona scoff. She sounded so bitter, so angry. "But it seems that even puppets know the meaning of fear!" She… had wings. She had _wings_. "Tell this to your masters!" Her voice echoed, filled with power. "With what magic you have, tell them I am here!"

The wings enveloped her, the light converging. When the light cleared, there was no dancer. No, instead, I saw a _dragon_. A large dragon of golds and blues, wings almost like a bird's with growths that looked like feathers. The scales shimmered in the sunlight, glowing from within.

I gaped at it, thinking of the stories Mother had once told me, of dragons so powerful that many thought them scions of the gods and worshipped them as such. Holy dragons of light that shattered all they fought like glass.

 _"I am Fionataralis, Princess of the Divine Dragons! Show me how well little dolls die!"_

* * *

Next Chapter – The Dragon Princess


	16. Chapter 16) The Dragon Princess

Chapter 16) The Dragon Princess

* * *

 _Martin and I refused to let anyone else leave the woods after that. It was just us two who went into the battlefield, scavenging what we could find. We met other scavengers who beat us to get our stuff. Soldiers would try to kill us as 'thieves'. Injuries became very common, and Martin and I would decide a 'good' day or 'bad' day based on the number of things and injuries we got._

 _We grinned and bore it, though. What our group couldn't use, we could sell and buy things. It was just how we had to survive._

* * *

Fiona was a dragon. _Fiona_ was a _dragon_. What nonsense was this? Why was a dragon, an actual dragon, helping us? We were humans fighting dragons. Why would a dragon side with a human?

Also, why would an _extremely powerful_ dragon side with us? Fiona just _tore_ through them!

"I can't… believe it…" I breathed, eyes wide. If I wasn't so tired, I knew I'd be trembling. I was absolutely terrified. And I wondered if maybe, just maybe, Fiona was the one who had stolen the scout reports. "Fiona is…?"

"I'm… going to ignore that revelation for a second," Hartmut mumbled. Even though he was carrying me, I could barely hear him. "Hilda, just try to hold onto me. I'm getting you to the others."

"Okay." It took me a couple of tries, but I managed to get a fistful of his shirt. Blood seeped into it, and seeped between my fingers. "You know; I just thought of how horrible it must be to do our laundry." Fiona always did Ely's and mine, even after battles…

"I think we've invented new ways to clear up bloodstains." He tightened his grip on me. "Running now." Even with the warning, I hissed in pain as he ran. The dragons completely ignored us, desperately trying to save themselves from Fiona.

"Hilda!" And suddenly, there was a sobbing Ely in my vision. Hartmut got me to the others, just as he said. "Just… Hartmut, get here with the others and support her while I work," she ordered. Hartmut did exactly that, giving me an almost smug smile. It grew when I scowled. "Oh, Hilda, you're as badly hurt as Hanon." Well, considering everything, I think I was going to be grateful for being alive. And not alone. "Bramimond?"

"He's almost got Hanon into a stable condition," Roland answered instead. He popped into view, smiling over Ely's shoulder. "Elijah says you came up with a strategy that saved them in the caves." He grinned. "Best watch it! Marius looked intrigued. Delrin was a little too busy being shocked you all were alive, but I'm sure he'll be just as interested later." Elijah was a bigmouth nosy… something. "Keep conscious. I'm not dealing with Hartmut and Elimine freaking out. Again." What did he mean by 'again'?

A dragon's screech made us pause, and I shifted so I could see what was going on, leaning heavily into Hartmut. Fiona… she just breathed light. I think it was light, at least. Whatever it was, it literally shattered the dragons, as if they had been nothing more than glass ornaments thrown at a wall.

"Remind me who is the best bullshitter of the group here," I heard Barigan deadpan. I couldn't see him, but I definitely heard him. He sounded so exasperated. "Also, someone give me the chances of someone else seeing this?"

"Roland is the best liar of the group," Athos chimed in. I couldn't see him either. He sounded surprisingly calm. "And the best at creating stories that aren't technically lies, so Hanon and Sacae can repeat them." Plainspeople hated lying. "What do you mean by 'someone else'?"

"I'm wondering if the lie is going to have to explain the dragon killing other dragons, and I'm definitely _hoping_ we can keep the fact that Fiona _is_ the dragon-killing-dragon under wraps. Considering how tense everyone is about traitors…"

"She'd be ripped apart. Literally." A screech ripped through the air, and Fiona _obliterated_ a few more dragons. "We… might need to move. I think she's going to trigger a landslide."

"More than think!" That was Durban. He sounded almost frantic. "Everyone move! The path back to the fortress is going to be cut off!" Oh. Great.

Thanks to Durban's warning, though, none of us got caught in the rockslide. _And_ Elimine and Bramimond hadn't been disturbed from their healing, meaning that by the time the rocks settled, Hanon and I were back to 'stable' condition. The two of us shared wry, relieved smiles as the others set us down on the edge of the path, back against the mountainside.

However, the smiles faded as we turned our attention to Fiona. The dragons were all dead. She was all that remained. But she kept on fighting them. She was just… ripping them to shred. They were already dead, but she was tearing into them, turning them into mush. Destruction. That's what she was. She was an embodiment of destruction. She… was the madness of destruction. Tear, rip, break, uncaring of what all fell so long as _something_ did.

I could see the others bringing out their weapons grimly, determined to do what was necessary to save our lives. I could see Ely step out in front, frantically telling everyone to wait. Wait, and see if she calms down. I pushed myself up, grimacing as my body protested, and moved to drag Ely out of the way.

"You can't just kill Fiona!" Those words made me pause. "She only transformed to help us, remember?!" That's… right. That's right, and she had been so scared, so hesitant…

I looked up at the dragon. At Fiona. Fiona, who joined the army because she desperately wanted to find her two friends. Fiona, whose very first action upon meeting us, meeting _me_ , had been to give me the energy to avoid being killed. Fiona, who did not shy away from battles. Fiona, who helped us with her dances without hesitation. Fiona, who told us the dangers of the Sol Katti and Sword of Seals, and helped us keep Hartmut and Sacae safe. Fiona, who helped Ely in the infirmary. Fiona, who always had a smile for us, and a laugh. Fiona, who took our weirdness in stride, who adapted to what we needed without hesitation. Fiona…

Fiona, my _friend_. My friend, who always had a kind word for me. My friend, who had raced out with Hartmut to help me. My friend, who transformed to save my life. So, even though she was a dragon, even though I hated dragons, wasn't she still…?

 _'You can be afraid, but please, trust me.' 'I don't mind you being afraid of me if it means you can live. But please… please continue to trust me, just a little?'_

My feet moved forward without me consciously being aware of it. I was more limping than walking, but I silently moved past the arguing others, crying others, and made my slow way to Fiona.

She screeched and snarled as I approached. My feet paused as I stepped in the mushy remains of a dragon, but I kept going, just looking right at her. I flinched when she twisted to roar in my face, making my ears ring, but I stayed put. I ducked when she tried to bite me. I rolled with she tried to rend me into pieces with her claws.

When she tried to roar at me again, I reached out with shaking hands, and gently touched her nose. Muzzle. Face? What was the right term? It had never mattered when I was a kid. I actively didn't care after Aquelia. But… this was Fiona, so…

"I'm scared," I whispered. She growled in reply. "I'm very scared, and very mad." She tensed, clearly about to lunge. I stayed put. "But, you're still Fiona, right?" My voice wavered, but she stayed put. "You're still her. You're still…" My voice cracked. I was so terrified. "You're still my friend. I want to trust you, still. Please, let me trust you, Fiona."

She held completely still. I held still. Time just seemed to stop, and I couldn't even breathe as the world just… waited. What would she do? Would she kill me? She could easily. I knew that. But I had chosen to do this anyway. My world was made up of my friends, and even with this revelation, even with this shaking… Fiona was still my friend. She was still part of my world. I was willing to risk everything for my world.

Slowly, Fiona stumbled back. Blood splashed up with each thudding step as she jerked her head, limbs twitching like she was losing control of them. Then, slowly, a brilliant light enveloped her, like the sun after a long, long night. It cleared away in patches, fluttering off like feathers in the wind.

When it cleared, Fiona was back in her 'human' form, on her knees, coughing and panting. Trembling and sweating. When I saw her swaying, I automatically lunged, crashing to my knees to help her stay upright. That's when I realized she was crying.

Crying, but smiling, I soon learned. She lifted her head to look at me. "Thank you…" she rasped. Her voice cracked, but her smile grew. "Thank you, Hilda. I'll… I'll do everything I can to prove worthy of the trust." She had heard me. "Thank you…"

"…Thanks for saving my life," I whispered back. I smiled wryly. "I… was actually really scared."

"I could tell. So could Hartmut." Her smile grew sly. "Speaking of scared, you should have seen him freaking out back at the fortress… it was hilarious."

"Tell me later. You look like hell."

"You don't look much better."

"I'm sure I look better than I did before." And suddenly the two of us were just _laughing_. This was so weird. There were too many shocks. I had no choice but to laugh and laugh and laugh, and Fiona laughed too, likely out of relief that _someone_ had trusted her.

We kept laughing even as Ely crouched down next to us, declaring that we were getting full check-ups. And she joined in with the laughter as she held out her hands without hesitation and helped us both up.

I was friends with a dragon. That's something I thought impossible these past eight years. But hey, my life just got _weird_ after joining the army. Maybe it wasn't so impossible? Or maybe that was the blood loss and pain talking. Who knew? I didn't care. Not really.

* * *

"I am so sorry!" That was probably the hundredth time Fiona had apologized. "I thought I'd have more time before descending into the madness!" She looked ready to cry. While she had heard me, and was vaguely aware of what she had done to the dragons, she had no idea she had triggered a landslide until she got around asking why we were holed up in a cave instead of the fortress. "I am so sorry!"

"How about instead of apologizing, Fiona, you just talk to us?" Bramimond suggested. It was rather fascinating watching the group. It was easy to tell that the group had chosen to continue trusting Fiona, but some were cooler than others. Bramimond was perhaps the coldest, and Barigan was the warmest. "First, I'd like it confirmed that the scouting reports-"

"Not me." I knew I wasn't the only one who breathed a sigh of relief at that. "I will admit that I'm not _entirely_ keen on the army, that's why I refused to join up as a 'soldier', but I like you guys. I don't like it when you get hurt. Humans die too fast anyway." She drooped a little. "Far too fast."

"How old are you?"

"Somewhere around 1500. You stop counting after a while, so I can't give you a definitive answer. I'm the equivalent of an eighteen year old." She grimaced. "And, before you ask, _yes_ , I went through literal centuries of puberty." Wow, that did sound bad. "Come along and circle up." She said that like we hadn't already done so. Night had fallen, and we were huddled by the fire. I was squeezed in between Hanon and Hartmut, sharing a blanket with them, and sitting across from Fiona. "Ask whatever you want. I'm…" She smiled shyly, and sadly. Ely shifted a little closer; she had made a point of sharing a blanket with her. Sacae sat on her other side, sharing with Barigan and Roland. "I'm glad… that I can finally answer things…"

"I think I'm the one with most of them." The fact that no one refuted him almost made Bramimond smile. Certainly, he did finally relax, and I was sure Athos appreciated it. He was sharing a blanket with him, after all. Durban was between him and Roland, getting a blanket all to himself because he was so freaking huge. "What type of dragon?"

"Humans call us 'Divine' dragons." I'd been right. "Idenn is one too. Aenir's an ice dragon."

"That's another of the questions."

"I figured." She grinned and there was some snickering. "I'm a half-dragon, though. That's why I have the madness." She paused. "Well, because I'm half divine dragon, I mean. Half-dragons of others, like fire and ice, don't necessarily have that, unless strong emotions trigger their transformation." She sighed. "It's a bit worse with me, since my dad is one of the more powerful ones."

"You mentioned 'princess'."

"Yep. I'm a Dancing Dragon Princess." She shrugged a little, and leaned into Ely tiredly. "Divine dragons and Ice dragons have something akin to a monarchy, but instead of inheritance, it's the most powerful that rules. Fire dragons have a tribe system, much like the plainspeople." I… knew that, actually. About the fire dragons, I mean. Not the divine or ice dragons. "Before you ask, no, I'm not sure why Aquelia was attacked." She drooped. "I know _something_ happened. There was a lot of screaming among the dragon leaders. Aenir nearly got into a fight with Jahn, so I _know_ it was bad. Aenir is the reason there's a stereotype for ice dragons being calm, after all."

"If I may?" Barigan interrupted. He smiled warmly when Fiona looked at him. "It's a slight change in subject." But that was all right, because it would let us digest what had already been said. "This Aenir… is she the Ice Dragon of the Mountain?"

"Yeah, that's her," Fiona confirmed. She laughed a little. "I thought you might know her."

"Yes…" He turned his attention to the rest of us, smile widening at our confusion. "My home is a place called 'Edessa', in the north. It's located near a mountain where an ice dragon made her home for literally centuries. For the first five years of the war, my home didn't even know about it, thanks to the blizzards and her protection." His smile faded. "Then she suddenly disappeared, and we learned all too well that there was a war. Edessa is home to only dragons now." Ah…

"All I know is that she was _trying_ to protect everyone, went to confront some dragon that was coming to destroy Edessa, and poof!" She sighed heavily. "She's gone, and I have the barest of leads to try and find her. But I know for a fact she went off to fight the dragons."

"I'm glad to hear she did not abandon us." His smile was a bit wry, and bitter, and I was very certain he had _very much believed that_. "So, Jahn? I don't know that name."

"One of the Fire Tribe chieftains, made his home in the east." Hartmut tensed beside me, and Fiona grew hesitant. "I… think you might have seen him, Hartmut, Bramimond." I glanced at Bramimond and saw his expression had locked up. "I remember hearing he led the attacks at the Shrine of the Sword personally." Well, that was a dragon that was definitely going to die. Painfully. "Anyway, back to the 'story'. Something happened, all the leaders were yelling. I didn't even get to eavesdrop as they normally let me, but was sent to babysit my half-sister, Fae. She'd just been born, and her mom was still recovering."

"And then Aquelia."

"Which confused the _fuck_ out of me, if you'll pardon the language. Aquelia was a 'sacred city' to one of the Fire Dragon Tribes, the one led by Wuotan." Ely and I both tensed. Yeah, we knew that. It had been soon after the festival celebrating them that… "But there's a bunch of yelling from the leaders of the dragons, they break off to cool their heads, and the next thing anyone hears, Wuotan is just plain _gone_ , his tribe scattered to the winds, and the rest of the fire dragon tribes obliterated Aquelia." …Wait, then…? "While we're trying to figure out what just happened, the humans declared war, and…" Fiona shrugged again. "Well, you know the rest."

"So, it had been _other_ fire dragons?" I asked slowly. I had… no idea what to feel about that. I had always assumed… "It hadn't been…?"

"Survivors that made it to my people confirmed they'd been attacked in the middle of the night, and the last anyone saw of Wuotan, he and Jahn were tearing each other apart," Fiona explained. Ely and I exchanged a wide-eyed look. How were we going to explain this to the others? We… I loved and trusted them, but I wasn't sure how they'd take… okay, I knew Martin would take it well after a while, he'd be fine with it, but after what happened to Sheryl, I had no idea about Maron and Mika. "Wuotan is probably dead, but I… just find that hard to believe? The guy could take on _my_ dad and fight to a standstill."

"Let's… just continue?" Yes, that… sounded like a good idea.

"Right, right." She closed her eyes, clearly thinking. "The divine dragons were a bit… split afterwards. About half of us went to Valor to build the Gate, just to get away. Gave up. Whatever had happened before, what happened to Aquelia was beyond the appropriate response, and they were leaving because there was no way things would get better. The rest of us, including me, decided to just run into the desert to wait out the war."

"…It's inhospitable," Athos deadpanned. Everything about him, from his tone to even his eyes, was very… flat. "Oasis towns exist, but they throw out any outsider. You would have had to run very deep in order to avoid them." How would he know that? "I'm from there." Ah. "And I was thrown away." …Ah.

"Their loss," Hanon _immediately_ replied. "And our gain." Athos looked startled by the words. Hanon simply smiled. "But I am curious as to how the dragons would survive there myself." Yes, let's get the subject off Athos. He looked ready to cry.

"Blasting a hole in the ground and digging up our own oasis apparently," Fiona replied, sounding a little exasperated. "I think, anyway. I never actually made it there. We were being pursued, and Idenn… she hesitated in running away. So, the other dragons captured her." Wait, so… "Which is why I'm with the human army instead of the dragons. I might be uneasy here, but I _hate_ the dragon army." Her tone became harsh. "They are behind Aenir's disappearance, and kidnapped Idenn. I'm more willing to bet on you all than them." It didn't escape me that she looked right at Hanon and me when she said those words. Why? "So, any other questions?"

"Is there a way to lessen the effects of the Sol Katti and the Sword of Seals on Sacae and Hartmut?" That quiet question came from Durban, and all of us looked at him in surprise. "You know about the weapons," he continued. "So, I thought perhaps…"

"I… might, actually?" Fiona answered hesitantly. Hartmut and Sacae exchanged looks of shock. "Give me a day or so to think of how to explain it, and for me to go through my memories." Durban simply nodded, and she smiled in relief. "Oh, that does remind me. The reason why the two swords are so powerful? It's because they're made from the fangs of a divine dragon." Wait, what. "Divine dragons… we all have the innate ability to obliterate other dragons. That's why the dolls were afraid."

"You innately have the same dragon-slaying properties as the weapons."

"Yeah, but… well, we all just saw why that can't be relied own." She sighed, whimpering a little. "I'm really sorry!" Not again.

"I think all of us just need to go to bed," Ely suggested as silence fell over the group. The mood lightened considerably at the thought. "So, what's the protocol? Setting up watches? Hanon and Hilda are forbidden, by the way, as are Sacae and Hartmut." She _glared_ when they opened their mouths to protest. "No protesting. Healer's orders. Deal. With. It." And this was why no one messed with Ely. "You four head to bed now, and let the rest of us take care of everything."

Hartmut gave me a 'is she serious?' look, and I promptly rolled my eyes, and curled into his side to go ahead and sleep. I knew better than to argue with Ely when she was like that.

Still, I was surprised by how quickly I nodded off. I guess the long day took more out of me than I thought.

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Thief and Dread Fighter. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. Recovering from the fight with the dragons, and the revelations Fiona gave. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine, my best friend. Kind and gently, but prejudiced against shamans. User of light magic and a skilled healer. Like me, is recovering from the revelations Fiona gave, but also like me, she's willing to trust Fiona. At her scariest when invoking 'healer's orders'. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword and lance design. He's still working on the axe. Also 'invented' light magic because he made a mistake. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Loves apple pie more than anything, but only ate Sheryl's because it's closest to how his… I just realized I had an error here. His father baked the apple pies. I guess I put his mother because she's the one who normally cooked. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. I think she's being assigned as Athos's 'guard' on the field. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always had a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Roland,_ _friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits, but I haven't heard one in a while. He is old friends with_ _Elijah_ _. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. The best liar of the group. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut,_ _friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious, childish, and far too loyal. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine. Childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals, which cracks his body with fire-like magic when overused. Wears a necklace given to him by his mother. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon_ _, friend. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Sister to_ _Sacae_ _. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. She and I tend to fall into trouble together. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae_ _, friend. Plainsman. Serious about his duties, to the point that he doesn't care if he dies, but generally lighthearted. Wields the Sol Katti, which cracks his body with, I assume, light-like magic when overused. Skilled herbalist. Apparently clingy when he needs to be reassured as he sticks to Hanon's side like a burr. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Barigan_ _, friend. From Edessa in the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. The one least effected by the knowledge that Fiona is a half-dragon. His home was overrun by dragons three years ago. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· ** _Durban_ _, friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and gentle person off the battlefield. So kind that his first, and only, question of Fiona was asking if she could help Hartmut and Sacae. Strong enough to damage a dragon even with an ordinary axe. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights. Might be sweet on Roland. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Responsible for keeping track of all the scouting reports and takes the job seriously, making the disappearance of some all the more unnerving. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's a jerk at first glance, and even the second and third, but he might just have a soft heart under it all. Takes the mental health of his soldiers seriously. Lost his wife and eldest daughter in Aquelia. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy, but does have an off-switch for when the mood is serious. Specializes in long-range magic, and fire when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Took a bad leg injury in the fight, but I got her inside, so hopefully, it'll be healed up. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· ** _Athos_ _, friend. From an oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past for very understandable reasons, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond, friend. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Learned staves from Ely. The coldest to Fiona in light of everything. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Fiona_ _, friend. A half-dragon, princess of the divine dragons in fact, who travels as a dancer to find her friends, Aenir the ice dragon, and Idenn the divine dragon. Has the Dancer's Gift. Cheerful and smiling, and gave us a bunch of answers to her past, and the dragon side of the start of this war. Apparently has a half-sister named Fae, who is a full-blooded dragon and will apparently age much, much more slowly than her as a result. Pink hair, green eyes. Her equivalent age is '18', but she's really somewhere around 1500 years old._

· _Elijah, new friend. From the south. A kind disposition, but willing to play along with things even as he complains. Serves in Barrigan's unit usually, but was caught outside when he stopped to help out someone who had gotten pinned by a corpse. Childhood friend of_ _Roland._ _Wears a headband to keep his hair out of his face. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

* * *

Author's note: Yes, Fiona is a divine dragon. Fae is a char from FE6, who cameos in FE7. Jahn is a char from FE6, a… hmm… well, we'll go with 'important', in the sense that he gives you a bunch of backstory in FE6 if you make it to him. Iirc, he cameos in the extended epilogue of FE7. Wuotan is an OC, and the name is 'Odin' in another language, Old Germanic I think? Edessa is the capital of Ilia in FE7 and FE6. The Sol Katti and the Sword of Seals being made from Dragon Fangs comes from the Falchion.

Next Chapter – Parents


	17. Chapter 17) Parents

Chapter 17) Parents

* * *

 _At some point during the scavenging, Mika joined Martin and me. He just traveled with us one day, and I still don't know if Martin and I just didn't noticed, or did but were too tired. But it was a little bit after that… that was when we saw the dragon on the field. And, filled with rage, the three of us charged at it._

 _I still don't know how we didn't die. It was certainly prepared to kill us. But then it just stared at me for a long moment and flew away. I will probably forever wonder why._

* * *

"Wow, Fiona did a great job destroying everything," Hartmut noted as we walked. He and I were outside, scouting the area for some way into the fortress. "We might need to put up something to let scouting fliers know." Yeah, because it looked like Fiona caused multiple landslides.

"You think anyone is going to?" I asked softly. Even from here, I could hear the dragons laying siege to the fortress. "Well, I suppose pragmatically, most of the dragonslayers are out here." That reminded me. "Is Mika okay?"

"Mika took a bad injury to his leg. Healing, but he is confined to bed-rest."

Bad leg injury… "Genevieve?"

"Hers is bad enough to cripple her, but she has the leg, and Martin was working on a brace for her in his 'down-time'." He gave me a warm smile. "Thank you, by the way. She would've been trapped outside, and that injury was bad enough that…" That healing magic was really the only reason she was alive. She might have had luck if it was amputated, but with our minimal medicinal stuff, it wasn't likely.

"I'm glad to hear she's okay."

"May I ask something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stay back?"

"…I just…" I sighed, shaking my head. "I couldn't stand leaving people behind, which is why I didn't just…" Words were not coming properly. "I was the one who sent Sacae back."

"Thank you for that. He was more than half dead according to Fiona."

"But it doesn't change how Hanon, his sister, seemed fully dead." I sighed again. "And she's my friend. I lost Sheryl. I didn't want to lose her without at least _trying_ to do something."

"I see."

"…Sorry." I glanced at him in time to see his surprise. "That probably…" Probably _what_? "Fiona said you were freaking out."

"Well, yes. I had you, and then I didn't." Hartmut ran a hand through his hair, glancing up at the sky. While he was probably checking for fliers, I instead frowned at the gathering storm clouds. Maybe we should start heading back? "I had Maron screaming at me. Elimine was more screaming at herself. Martin just locked up, and Mika… well, leg injury made him the least trouble, but he still tried to climb out the window."

"And you?" Why did I ask that?

He hesitated before answering. "I just hoped, desperately, that you would be fine." He stopped walking and turned to face me. "You survived a lot, so…" He shrugged, glancing down at the ground awkwardly. "I just… hoped you would be fine."

"Ah." I couldn't think of a reply. Neither of us seemed to want to move. The wind was gusting, tugging at our clothes and hair, but we just stood still. I looked at him; he kept looking at the ground. It was like time had stopped. "Hartmut?"

"Hmm?" He glanced up at me, and gave me a sweet-shy smile. "What is it?"

"Um…" I couldn't think of something, and a boom of thunder scattered what thoughts I might have had. Both of us jerked our heads up just in time for the rain to pour down. "Well, this is a storm." I knew we should have turned back.

"Here." Hartmut tugged me close and held his jacket over both of our heads to help keep the rain off. "Can you see a cave around here?" I peered out, looking around. The rain muddled vision, but….

"Over there." I pointed down a side path that led up to one. "Not far at all."

"Lead the way." Slowly and carefully, we walked, trying not to break our necks thanks to the slippery mud and slipperier rocks.

The inside of the cave was small, barely big enough for the two of us, but there were little convenient juts of rock that let him hang up his coat to dry, and there was enough room for us both to sit down and watch the rain come down.

"What a nasty storm," I whispered, sitting down to do just that. There wasn't really anything else to do. The other option was brave the torrential rain to make it back. "I was just about to say we should head back to avoid it." No, I hadn't, but I had been thinking about it.

"Yeah, I was thinking about taking a break too." I heard him shuffle awkwardly, and glanced up to see him hesitating on something. "Okay, I have a request, feel free to refuse-"

"Hartmut."

"Do you mind if I lie down on your lap?" …What?! "I think I need to lie down, but…" Oh, there wasn't really enough room for him to stretch out. He'd be leaning awkwardly on the rock walls. "If you're uncomfortable, please-"

"Hartmut." I gave him a look and he smiled sheepishly. "If you think my armored thighs are more comfortable than the rock, then please. I'm always worrying over your health."

"Yeah…" His smile was soft. "I know." Carefully, he lay down, head resting in my lap. Instinctively, I ran a hand over his hair, frowning when I noticed he was feverish. What was…? "It's not an illness." He knew was I was going to ask. His eyes were closed, but he knew I was going to ask. "It's my body dealing with the power of the Sword of Seals. Fiona says that's normal."

"You've been asking her a lot about it."

"She knows a lot. She knows a lot about the Sol Katti too. We even have a reason _why_ my sword is more powerful now."

"That is?"

"While both were made from the fangs of a divine dragon, specifically Fiona's father." Did dragon fangs grow back or… well, I had an amusing mental image now. " _Mine_ was quenched in the blood of a dragon. Specifically, this Wuotan's, who freely gave it." Ah! "Apparently, he had always been worried of a dragon-human conflict, and had wanted to help give humans a weapon to fight back."

"….Martin accidentally discovered that trick." I would focus on that. That sounded a little 'safer'.

"Yeah, I know. Fiona was laughing about it." Hartmut's smile was soft. "She really likes everyone. I think she's beyond overjoyed that we're still friends with her."

"Bramimond seemed cold." Barigan also was very friendly, so it balanced out. But still, I felt the need to point it out.

"Bramimond watched his entire family, from his dad to the other priests of the temple, be ripped apart by dragons." …Oh, hellfires, that had to be bad. "He's also terrified of what will happen to us if someone figures it out. That's playing a part."

"What's the lie again?"

"The lie is, basically, Fiona overextended herself, and the dragons caused the landslide during the fight."

"And the divine dragon?"

" _If_ asked about, Roland thinks it's best that we simply stick to 'dragon appeared unexpectedly' and 'wanted to punish the dragons for something'. Which, to be fair, Fiona did." Yeah… "Are you okay?" Hmm? "With everything."

"Mmm, I am a bit confused as to what to think, truly." Absently, I ran my hands through his hair. It was surprisingly soft. "Fiona being a dragon, everything she told us…" That all said… "I am glad to hear Wuotan himself wasn't behind Aquelia's destruction." Yes, that was nice. So nice, that for the first time in years, I didn't shy away from the memories. "He was always kind. He made a point to check in on me, every time he visited. He took me flying, even, which isn't exactly something most dragons do. He did it for a lot of the kids, but…"

"But it still made you feel special." Yes. "So, it's still a relief to know that the person you respected, loved, wasn't involved in that day, even if you still hate dragons as a whole."

"Yes, he and Fiona are my 'exceptions' for right now." I glanced down and noticed he was flushed. "Are you sure you're not sick? You're red in the face."

"I'm sure." He opened his eyes, giving me a wry smile. "But if you're worried-"

"Just that Ely is going to be screaming your ear off." He simply laughed at that. "Wow, the rain really is coming down." I hadn't seen a storm like this since… since Aquelia fell, actually.

"I think Fiona mentioned that too much draconic power at once can cause fluctuations in the balance of nature." Ah, so this was probably… "She thinks that we'll be seeing more unusual weather as the war goes on, thanks to the War Dragons."

"We can use that to our advantage. The War Dragons are all fire dragons, right? Fire dragons hate the rain. They can't fly during them, and it weakens their breath attacks. They're large, so they get stuck in the muck…" I glared down when he started snickering. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking… Elijah recommended you for tactics to Marius." Ah, right, I think they mentioned that to me. Someone did. It sounded familiar. "And here you are, proving him right. That all makes _sense_ , but I never would have thought about it. I was more focused on what it would do to us poor humans."

"It's not that big of a deal. I grew up around dragons."

"Because Aquelia was a 'special city'." Yes… "You mentioned Wuotan would come in to check on you?" Ah! "Do you mind…?"

I hesitated for a while, twirling his hair around my fingers before nodding. "I might have to stop in the middle," I warned. He simply smiled. It was a nice smile. Nice and warm. "Well, you see, Wuotan _found_ me." He looked startled. "I was this baby he found while on his way to Aquelia, and he had taken to the Fire Temple. I was raised there, in the temple." I still remembered how peaceful it was. I had loved it. "So, truthfully, my parents weren't mine by blood. They weren't even married themselves. They were just… just the people who took care of me the most out of everyone in the temple." I laughed a little, remembering them. "Mother was the High Priestess of it. And Father… well, you know of the Dragon Knights, yes?"

"Human knights trained in combating dragons and humans, whose job was to mediate conflicts between the two races. Priests and Priestesses had the same job, but their approach was more… diplomatic."

"Knights would come in to bust heads and separate the two sides, and the Priestesses would come in to sort out the mess." I smiled. "Father was the leader of the ones stationed in Aquelia. He actually gave me some basics in knife-fighting before… well, before everything happened."

"So, like Sacae and Hanon, you grew up in a temple, surrounded by dragons."

"Well, I had a lot more freedom, and I didn't exactly pay attention to what they were praying for." I laughed. "I used to run around through the streets. When Wuotan visited, I'd steal him from meetings and drag him outside to run through the market. Father thought it hilarious, but Mother always said I should treat the dragons with more 'respect'."

"But you didn't."

"Never did. They were always… my friends. Family. Everyone in the temple was my family, including the dragons." And then… "Sorry, I think I need to stop there."

"It's no trouble." He reached up, thumb brushing over my cheek as if to wipe away imaginary tears. I smiled, appreciating the gesture even if it was useless. "Let's see… a story for a story." His hand fell and he closed his eyes. "Ah, I know one. You're probably curious why I call 'Lady Mother'… well, 'Lady Mother'."

"I'd be lying if I wasn't. I'm guessing you're a former noble."

"Former prince, actually." What? "A royal bastard, in the most literal sense of the words." He was what?! "I was born from some affair my old man had with a maid, or so I was always told."

"Told?"

"I never knew her. I'm told she died in the birthing, but for all I know, she could have just given me up and ran away." I couldn't even imagine… "My old man built this fancy little manse thing, supposedly in honor of some priest, but really, it was just to hide me."

"Hide?"

"I was trapped there. I wasn't allowed to leave." What?! "The servants were rotated out every few weeks, to keep anyone from growing attached and helping me escape." That's… "Al, my younger brother, was four when he stumbled inside. He tugged Genevieve after him, and that's the first time I even knew I had siblings." That's so lonely. He was forced to live alone. I couldn't even imagine it… "I knew they were my siblings, because the servants called them the same things they called me. That was… ten years ago. I was nine."

"What about…?"

"My old man would be by, once a month, to make sure I was behaving. Then he'd leave. Often times, I never even saw him." My hand left his hair and brushed his cheeks. But he wasn't crying either. He simply smiled bitterly, opening his eyes to look right at me. "It's a deep wound even now. Hard to cry about." That was why… that was why he knew what I was going through, when Sheryl died. "I expected to never see either of them again. When people left the manse, they were gone from my life forever. But Al came back." Because his youngest sibling had been his sunshine too. And he was hurt badly by what life threw at him. "He snuck back, specifically to find me. We talked for hours. That's when I learned about Josephine and Rainard. I never knew any of them existed."

"Why would he…?"

"I don't know." Hartmut's smile warmed, though. "Al would drag me outside with him. We'd sneak into the market. And I would start sneaking there myself, marveling at the beauty of the world. I met Bramimond on one of those trips."

"How?"

"He got blamed for something, I got caught up in it, and I honestly don't remember most of the details because, from my perspective, it was a whirlwind." He smiled when I burst into laughter, unable to help it. "We became friends because he didn't like the look in my eyes." Ah? "Oh, what did he say…?" He laughed softly, eyes clearly fond. "The eyes of someone who was forced to walk a path alone, but would continue forward to do the impossible, no matter how much I hurt?"

"That's poetic."

"I still think he was on some sort of cold medicine or had a concussion or something." His smile was so fond. "He would sneak into the manse to see me, tell me all sorts of stories, teach me what he'd been taught. Al would still come by, Genevieve started coming along… I had people who _stayed_. I wasn't alone in the crowd anymore."

"What happened next?"

"Lady Mother came to visit." Then, this was… "The Queen, my old man's wife, the mother of my siblings." He laughed. "I remember being so terrified. I thought she was going to take everything away out of anger. After all, my old man betrayed her, and then hid it, hid _me_."

"But that's not what happened."

"No, she gave me the biggest hug, held me as I burst into tears… I still don't really know why I cried. I think I was just overwhelmed by everything." His smile was bright. It was almost difficult to remember there was a horrible storm just within reach. "And then she moved into the manse _with_ me." She did? "She arranged for there to be permanent servants, arranged for my siblings to come visit, or stay if they wanted. Al and Genevieve lived with us. Josephine and Rainard stayed in the castle to better tend to their duties. Josephine was in training as a wyvern knight, and Rainard was the crown prince. But they came by often. Rainard taught me swordsmanship, actually. The look on his face when I got a good hit that first time…"

"Was he proud?"

"Beaming." His smile turned sad, though. "But then the dragons came. We were in the manse, and my old man came bursting in, telling us to run. We tried, but the dragons were too fast, and we were too panicked. Rainard and Al were ripped apart, and I was frozen. But then…"

"Your old man."

"The claw was heading right for me. But he got in front and shielded me. He died before I could even register what happened. Lady Mother took my hand and shoved me after Genevieve and Josephine, and she shut the door behind us with a smile. When it opened again, she was in pieces." Now there were tears, and I gently wiped them away. "Ha… now I need to stop."

"It's no trouble." I smiled at him. "I have an idea. How about I tell you about the kids? Some of their antics."

"Yes, that sounds nice." He smiled back, even though he was still crying. "So, which ones are Martin's again?"

"Martin and Alice have two daughters, Emma and Lori. They're absolutely adorable." And so I chatted, talking about Emma and Lori, about Kim and Vash. I talked about all the kids, how we found them, how we took care of them. I talked a lot, as the rain fell.

It was almost enough to make me forget about the war, truthfully. How strange.

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Thief and Dread Fighter. Decent with swords, deplorable with axes, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. After eight years, I'm finally able to talk about my family again. Makes me wonder if I've accidentally contradicted myself, though, since it has been so long since I actually 'remembered'. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· _Ely/Elimine, my best friend. Kind and gently, but prejudiced against shamans. User of light magic and a skilled healer. Like me, is recovering from the revelations Fiona gave, but also like me, she's willing to trust Fiona. At her scariest when invoking 'healer's orders'. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword and lance design. He's still working on the axe. Also 'invented' light magic because he made a mistake. Making a brace for Genevieve. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Loves apple pie more than anything, but only ate Sheryl's because it's closest to his father's baked apple pies. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. Took a bad injury to his leg, but its healing nicely. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. I think she's being assigned as Athos's 'guard' on the field. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always had a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· _Roland,_ _friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits, but I haven't heard one in a while. He is old friends with_ _Elijah_ _. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. The best liar of the group. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut,_ _friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious, childish, and far too loyal. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, and had two brothers, Al and Rainard. Childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals, which cracks his body with fire-like magic when overused. Wears a necklace given to him by his Lady Mother. Was the hidden bastard prince of the old country to the east, hidden and kept alone. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Hanon_ _, friend. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Sister to_ _Sacae_ _. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. She and I tend to fall into trouble together. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sacae_ _, friend. Plainsman. Serious about his duties, to the point that he doesn't care if he dies, but generally lighthearted. Wields the Sol Katti, which cracks his body with, I assume, light-like magic when overused. Skilled herbalist. Apparently clingy when he needs to be reassured as he sticks to Hanon's side like a burr. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, friend. From Edessa in the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. The one least effected by the knowledge that Fiona is a half-dragon. His home was overrun by dragons three years ago. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and gentle person off the battlefield. So kind that his first, and only, question of Fiona was asking if she could help Hartmut and Sacae. Strong enough to damage a dragon even with an ordinary axe. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. I wonder if she took more after her mother, while Hartmut and Genevieve took more after their father. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights, possibly because she is the former princess, but I like to think its because she's that badass. Might be sweet on Roland. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Responsible for keeping track of all the scouting reports and takes the job seriously, making the disappearance of some all the more unnerving. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's a jerk at first glance, and even the second and third, but he might just have a soft heart under it all. Takes the mental health of his soldiers seriously. Lost his wife and eldest daughter in Aquelia. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· ** _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy, but does have an off-switch for when the mood is serious. I am amazed at how chipper she can be, considering she likely saw her brothers and parents die too. Specializes in long-range magic, and relies on fire magic when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Her leg injury is going to cripple her, but it would have killed her if she hadn't made it inside, so yay for me? Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, friend. From an oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past for very understandable reasons, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond, friend. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Learned staves from Ely. The coldest to Fiona in light of everything. Befriended Hartmut because he didn't like how lonely he looked, I think, to the point of sneaking inside the manse where Hartmut was locked up. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona_ _, friend. A half-dragon, princess of the divine dragons in fact, who travels as a dancer to find her friends, Aenir the ice dragon, and Idenn the divine dragon. Has the Dancer's Gift. Cheerful and smiling, and gave us a bunch of answers to her past, and the dragon side of the start of this war. Apparently has a half-sister named Fae, who is a full-blooded dragon and will apparently age much, much more slowly than her as a result. Pink hair, green eyes. Her equivalent age is '18', but she's really somewhere around 1500 years old._

· _Elijah, new friend. From the south. A kind disposition, but willing to play along with things even as he complains. Serves in Barrigan's unit usually, but was caught outside when he stopped to help out someone who had gotten pinned by a corpse. Childhood friend of_ _Roland._ _Wears a headband to keep his hair out of his face. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

* * *

Author's Notes: So, some insight into the family lives of Hilda and Hartmut, and a reason for why the Sword of Seals is OP as hell. The manse Hartmut talks about is later the same manse that Zephiel and Hellene are forced to live in by Desmond during FE7.

Next Chapter – Together Again


	18. Chapter 18) Together Again

Chapter 18) Together Again

* * *

 _Ely sobbed as we returned, injured but alive. She made us promise to never be so stupid again. I think it was Sheryl who coined the idea of a 'promise-promise'. It sounded like something she'd say. We agreed after a while, and then fell back to nurse our injuries, and our injured spirits._

 _Martin took to repairing some weapons we found, a couple of broken healing staves, to calm down. It was a few days after that he made the adjustments in it to create the new type of healing staff. He simply called it 'heal'. He never was one to be good at naming._

* * *

"I found you!" All of us blinked very slowly as Josephine suddenly appeared in the mouth of the cave we were staying in. "It's about damn time!" she snapped, eyes misty with tears. She bolted for Hartmut, hugging him tightly before bouncing over to Roland to hug _him_. "I've been so worried! We all have been!" Now she was basically bouncing to all of us, giving us all warm hugs. "I sent a little spell flare up, so Jasmine should be here soon."

"Josephine, I love you dearly, but what are you doing here?" Hartmut finally asked. The rest of us were still reeling. I mean; it was barely dawn. We all had been awake for _maybe_ a handful of moments? "I'm assuming you flew, but-"

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here?!" Hartmut actually ducked behind me to hide from Josephine's wrath as she screeched. "Don't go hiding behind Hilda! I'll jump over her to get to you!" Um… note to self. Don't get Josephine mad. "We've been looking for you guys for _days_!"

"Delrin sent you out?"

"Marius actually." The others looked startled. "I mean; Delrin coordinated us, but it was Marius who gave the order for us to find you lot. We would have _anyway_ , but still. Nice to have official permission, since we're still under siege." Yeah, we noticed the dragons. There were significantly less, but… "Oh, Jasmine's here." She was?

She was, and she bolted straight for Barigan, nearly taking him off his feet as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back just as tightly, whispering something in her ear as she clung. D'aw, how cute~

"Okay, while they're having a moment, let's get moving," Athos suggested. He eyed Roland warily. " _Some_ of us were coughing badly."

"I maintain that I ate the delicious food too fast," Roland easily replied, with a bright smile. It was almost enough for me to forget that I had been worried he would cough up his lung earlier. Almost. "So, let's go, everyone! Josephine, spare Hartmut for a bit?"

"I'm taking Hilda," Josephine decided. Her eyes were warm as she smiled at me. "After all, I owe her multiple times for saving my precious siblings." And that somehow translated into flying with her? Well, I wouldn't make a fuss. We'd all have to pair up with a flier at some point.

So, we all finished eating, teased Jasmine and Barigan, packed up what little things we had, and soon were up in the air with the group Jasmine and Josephine had been leading to find us. Flying on a wyvern was… strangely fascinating. But that was mostly because…

"It's like flying on a dragon," I whispered. Only Josephine's curious glance back told me she heard me. "Sorry, I… a dragon I knew in Aquelia took me flying. It was rather like this. The wind blasting, screaming by… the exhilaration of being so high up…"

"Not many dragons would take humans flying," Josephine noted. She had to shout to be heard. "Was it common in Aquelia?"

"One dragon would." Speaking of dragons… "Oh, there's a bunch of them." And here I was without a weapon to help. "Well, damn." I glanced around her saddle, curious if she had extra weapons on hand. I found an axe hooked on the side, sparkling new. Literally. "This is…?"

"It's a new axe Martin made." Was that so? "He simply calls it a 'Dragon Axe'." His poor naming struck again. "But it's supposed to be effective against them."

"Ah." I… had an idea actually. "Josephine?"

"Hmm?"

"How willing are you to listen to a crazy idea?"

"Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Fly up high, and make sure I don't go splat." I reached down and unhooked the axe from the saddle. "And, let me borrow this."

"All right." She clicked her tongue and her wyvern just _launched_ itself further into the air. "Hold on!" Well, yeah, that was _kinda the plan_. Though, the blast of the wind made it hard to do so.

Up and up we went, higher than the dragons, higher than the clouds even. "Josephine?" I heard her make a slight noise in reply. "Maneuver so that the sun is at our backs." She glanced back, giving me a skeptical look. "Hey, you said to just tell you what to do."

"True." She sighed, shaking her head, and altered the flight path so that we were flying for the sun. My eyes watered, so I glanced down, watching, waiting.

When I judged we were at a suitable height, I slipped out of the saddle, harder than it sounded, and let myself fall. Down and down, the wind screaming in my ears. I flipped to try and slow down my momentum, and brought down the dragon axe _straight_ on some flying dragon's head.

The axe bit in easily, making blood and bone _fly_. As it plummeted to the ground, right on top of another dragon, I jumped to the next one, desperately trying to remember Durban's lessons as I ripped through wings, crushed skulls and spines.

The main point wasn't killing them. The main point was utilizing them as weapons to kill and pin the ones below. And with the sun at my back, even they had a hard time seeing where I was coming from. At some point, though, I slipped in some blood as a dragon fell and there was no convenient dragon nearby for me to land on. But that was okay. After all, that's where Josephine came in.

There was a jolt and a strange weightless sensation as Josephine caught and swung me up onto her wyvern in one smooth motion. My shoulder keened, but… "Josephine, when it roars, shoot a Thoron down its throat."

"You got it!" Josephine obliged beautifully, and another dragon plummeted to the ground, crushing a dragon underneath. "Using the dragons themselves?"

"You can't tell me someone didn't think of that before."

"Not as effectively!" Well, I doubted they had someone crazy enough jump down from a flier. The best they likely did was wind magic from a window. You know; the _saner_ option. "What do you want to do now?"

I glanced over and noticed Durban close by, riding behind one of Josephine's knights. "Give the berserker a dragon killing axe."

"Hilda, I love you." She arced over, flitting over them. "Special delivery~"

"Have fun!" I dropped him the axe and he stared at it in confusion. "Dragon slaying." He grinned wickedly, and did the same thing I did. Jumped down and crushed a skull. But _his_ strength all but knocked the dragon's head clean off! He laughed as the blood flew, and laughed even harder as he hacked at a wing to change the course of the dragon's fall, knocking another dragon out of the sky!

"Looks like the others are joining in on the fun." Josephine casually flew over the battlements, and I took the silent hint to dismount. "I'm going to help coordinate."

"Keep everyone with their backs to the sun." Her only reply was to wave as she flew off, so I looked over the field. She was right. The others _were_ joining in. Magic and weapons sparkling and flashing. The field was filled with dead and dying dragons.

"Hilda!" I turned and saw Genevieve wobble up. What in the…? "Hiya," she greeted, smiling warmly. She was clutching a tome to her chest. "Can you help me figure out where to aim?" Aim? "Martin just completed this tome." She held it up. "I was going to give it to Delrin, but…"

"Genevieve, what are you doing here?" I asked, focusing on that instead. I mean; I glanced over the area too, but still. "Your leg…?"

"Limping, just got the brace, I'm _completely_ fine." She beamed. "There's shouts all over the fortress about how you all are fighting the dragons, so I just came up here to help where I could."

"In that case…" The one in the back… something was different about it. "Aim for that one." I pointed to it. "Think you can make it?" She took a deep breath, and magic flickered into life around her. "Here we go!" And suddenly there was a blue dragon flying off. Um… "Oh, wow! This worked even better than Martin thought!" The dragon looked like… Fiona's dragon… welp, it looked like they saw _that_ part. "Oh, wow…!" The dragon… spirit… thing… also ripped through…

Sometimes, I honestly wondered if Martin and I were accidentally in race to see who could out-crazy each other. I really did.

* * *

The sudden assault from dragon slaying weapons, in addition to Fiona's previous attack and the long months of not making it through the walls, seemed to chase the dragons away, ending the months long siege. I think someone was breaking out the kegs. With axes. I didn't pay much attention, though. Maron had snagged me by the hand as soon as I walked inside and wasn't letting go.

"Athos was _so_ kind and reassuring while I was freaking out," she gushed. The happy blush on her face and silly smile hinted she had a crush. Well, here was hoping it turned out better than the crush she had gotten on Mika two years ago. He _never_ noticed. "He kept me calm so that I didn't go after Hartmut, again."

"It wasn't his fault," I pointed out, just following her as she skipped down the halls. I noticed her hair was shorter, but bound back with a ribbon. "Your hair?"

"I logically know it was, but I needed _something_ to blame, so I turned all my anger on him. I know it's a bit wrong, but…" She sighed, shrugging slightly. "He had you, and then he didn't. In my pain, it was all his fault." She shook her head, and fluffed out her hair. "I lost part of it to a fire dragon's breath, which smelled horrible by the way, and I had to get the rest cut off to reach the burns on my neck." She lifted her hair so I could see the faint scars. I shuddered at the sight. She almost died. "Athos gave me the ribbon." Back to the happy blush and smile. "He's so sweet!"

"If you keep gushing, I'm going to have a long talk with him."

"Hush, Hilda." She stopped at a random door and knocked. "Coming in! Got a surprise!" She opened the door, and there were Mika and Martin. Mika was confined to the bed, and Martin was sitting up by him.

"Hilda!" Mika's smile was bright and cheerful as he saw me. "You made it back!" he cheered. He reached out for a hug, and I gave it to him warmly. "Elimine?"

"She's tending to some wounded," Maron answered. She jumped on the bed, laughing as she bounced. "I stole Hilda as soon as I could, though, just for you."

"The thief got stolen?" I batted him on the head and he snickered. "Glad to see you. I heard you and others were alive, but then heard you and Hanon stayed behind…"

"And _then_ we heard that those who went after you two got cut off by a landslide," Martin added. His smile was soft, so even though he didn't move to hug me, I knew he was glad to see me. "Saw an amazing sight of a dragon killing a dragon."

"Yeah, that… kinda surprised all of us," I murmured. Awkward. Subject change. Now. "Oh, hey, the dragon axe works."

"…How would you know that?"

"I smashed it into some dragons? Then Durban _really_ smashed it into dragons."

"You did? But you're _bad_ at them!"

"It's kinda hard to miss them!" I shot Martin and Mika dirty looks when they snickered. " _Regardless_ , it worked, as did the dragon tome thingy. Yay."

"Yay, indeed." His smile warmed. "I've taught the other smiths how to make both the basic healing staves, and the dragonslaying weapons that I have currently." Wait, really?! "And since you all killed a bunch of dragons, we should, in theory, be able to field the whole army with dragonslaying weapons. Eventually." Oh, _wow_ … "Still working on something that can equal the might of the Sword of Seals and the Sol Katti, but having an increase in the basic ones will hopefully increase survivability."

"Still working on a bow version?"

"I'm convinced a bow version is going to have to have magic built into it." He snapped his fingers and stood suddenly, snagging my arm. "Right, that reminds me. Need to steal you."

Mika and Maron playfully complained as we left, and I gave Martin a curious look. "So, what did you need to tell me that they couldn't overhear?" I asked. That was the only reason I could think of for him 'stealing' me. "Oh, by the way, I broke my wyrmslayer."

"I'm not surprised," he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "It was the first, so there were still some design flaws. I'll make sure you get a better one. And some better daggers. And apparently a decent axe."

"How am I even going to carry all of that?" The only reply I got was a snicker. "Anyway, what did you need to tell me?"

"Since I was freed up, I started making some weapons from that special metal I told you about." Oh, that. I'd forgotten about that. "I thought about quenching them in dragon's blood, but thought I'd just start with a basic, strong design, and then if it proves viable, plan a dragonslaying version from there." Okay? "However, I'm hiding a… pretty important thing about this metal from those two, and Elimine." Hiding…? "Here." We stopped walking, and he pushed up his sleeve. I nearly screamed at the bloody bandages. "The power within the metal releases as you forge them."

"This is from _one_?" I hovered my hands over the injuries. They looked… "Does Alice know?"

"I wrote Alice, and no, this is from multiple. I just _completed_ the bow."

"Why that one first?"

"It's for Sacae." Ah? "Its not dragonslaying, like I said, but the power within the metal is strong. I had Maron test it, and the magic makes it, essentially, shoot 'twice' for one arrow." Shoot 'twice'? So, an extra deep… arrow wound… oh, wow, if that was the case, then it eliminated the only 'safe' thing about getting hit by an arrow. It wouldn't plug up the wound anymore. "Sacae can use that as an alternative." Martin was worried too… "Kid was nearly dead and he was sobbing. I just had to come up with another way for him to fight."

"Are you… working on something for Hartmut too?"

"Trying. The problem is that while I know he knows axes, I have never seen him use one, so I have no idea what his skill level is." Ah… "So, while I can create one for Sacae, it's much harder to... oh, hey, Fiona."

"Hey!" Fiona greeted, dancing up. She frowned at the bandages, but he covered them again. "I… ah… heard the last part of that conversation?" She glanced at me worriedly and, after a moment, I nodded. Yes, Martin… Martin could keep his head. "So… ah… before I continue, please promise that if you're going to yell, you do so in a different place?"

"Okay? What's going on?" Martin asked slowly. He glanced at me warily. "What did you get into?"

"This is all my fault, actually." Fiona took a shaky breath. Her hands were shaking. "I… I am a half-dragon." Martin's eyes widened. "And, to return to the topic, I know a way to make Hartmut's Sword of Seals less harmful to him."

"…Okay." His eyes were wary. He took a noticeable step back. But he wasn't screaming. That was a good sign. "What is it?"

"If we could find a fire dragon stone, then you could set it inside the hilt." A what? "Dragon stones, or dragon gems, are special gems made from magic and dragon blood and…" She waved her hands. "It's complicated. But the point is that its purpose is to help channel draconic power. A way to amplify abilities, or to give particularly powerful dragons a safe way to use their power without… well… going mad?" I wondered if she had one? Used to have one, at least. "Dragons used to give them to humans as good luck charms, and as means of ensuring they'll be safe."

"Safe?" Good luck charm?

"Each dragon stone is unique. Dragons can recognize the energy within on sight. That used to provide protection to a human." Good luck. Protection. Unconsciously, I reached up to grasp my pendant, hidden under my shirt. "It was a subtle warning to other dragons. 'Hurt this human, and I will end you.'" Fiona sighed and shrugged. "Such things are rare now, but we could possibly find one still _because_ they used to be given to humans."

"Does it have to be a fire dragon's?"

"Yes." Fiona nodded. "The Sword of Seals is made from a Divine Dragon's Fang, but its true power comes from a fire dragon's blood. The combination is what makes it so powerful. But if the fire part can be channeled away, it becomes _much_ less dangerous."

"And you know how to…?"

"I know _how_. I don't have the skill. I think you do." She hesitated before adding, "you will likely get hurt. But, clearly, that doesn't seem to be an issue." She looked pointedly at his arms. He simply shrugged. "Though, we don't have a-"

"Is this one?" The words slipped out before I even processed them, and I slipped off my necklace to show her the pendant. Fiona gaped at it. "I guess it is," I murmured, smiling sheepishly.

"I'll say," Fiona whispered. Cautiously, she poked at it, eyes still wide. "That's made with Wuotans, meaning it would be the _perfect_ one. Way better than I thought." That honestly didn't surprise me. I had gotten it from Mother, after all. "Oh, wow, it's like… like an emblem of fire or something. With that, I doubt Hartmut would ever be in danger again. It'll outlast the _sword_."

"Well, that works out." I handed it over to Martin. He gave me the most shocked look, and I knew why. It was from my mother. I was giving up the only thing I had of hers in order to protect Hartmut. Even I wasn't really certain why, and I was not in a state of mind to analyze it. "Martin, go on. I'm going to head back to Maron and Mika."

I didn't give him a chance to reply. I just took off, walking quickly.

I felt… uneasy. I felt uneasy, not wearing the pendant. I felt nauseous, giving it up. But if it could protect him… if it could save Hartmut, then it would be worth it. Whatever the reason _why_ I thought this, I knew it was true.

That would be enough for now.

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Thief and Dread Fighter. Decent with swords, apparently not bad with daggers, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. After eight years, I'm finally able to talk about my family again. I gave up my pendant to protect Hartmut. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· _Ely/Elimine, my best friend. Kind and gently, but prejudiced against shamans. User of light magic and a skilled healer. Like me, is recovering from the revelations Fiona gave, but also like me, she's willing to trust Fiona. At her scariest when invoking 'healer's orders'. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword, lance, axe, and tome version. Creator of light magic. Made a bow, Rienfleche, for Sacae, and is going to be setting my pendant into the Sword of Seals to protect Hartmut. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Loves apple pie more than anything, but only ate Sheryl's because it's closest to his father's baked apple pies. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. Took a bad injury to his leg, but its healing nicely. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· ** _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. Crushing on Athos. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always had a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Roland,_ _friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits, and had a bad one recently. He insists he's fine, but I wonder... anyway, he is old friends with_ _Elijah_ _. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. The best liar of the group. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Hartmut,_ _friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious, childish, and far too loyal. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, and had two brothers, Al and Rainard. Childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals, which cracks his body with fire-like magic when overused. Wears a necklace given to him by his Lady Mother. Was the hidden bastard prince of the old country to the east, hidden and kept alone. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Hanon_ _, friend. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Sister to_ _Sacae_ _. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. She and I tend to fall into trouble together. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sacae_ _, friend. Plainsman. Serious about his duties, to the point that he doesn't care if he dies, but generally lighthearted. Wields the Sol Katti, which cracks his body with, I assume, light-like magic when overused. Skilled herbalist. Apparently clingy when he needs to be reassured as he sticks to Hanon's side like a burr. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, friend. From Edessa in the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. The one least effected by the knowledge that Fiona is a half-dragon. His home was overrun by dragons three years ago. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· ** _Durban_ _, friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and gentle person off the battlefield. Strong enough to damage a dragon even with an ordinary axe, meaning he is TERRIFYING with that dragon axe. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

·** _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. I think her greatest fear is being separated from Barigan, based on how she clung to him. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. I wonder if she took more after her mother, while Hartmut and Genevieve took more after their father. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights, possibly because she is the former princess, but I like to think its because she's that badass. Might be sweet on Roland. Is super terrifying when aggravated. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· ** _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Responsible for keeping track of all the scouting reports and takes the job seriously. Organized rescue efforts. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· ** _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's a jerk at first glance, and even the second and third, but he might just have a soft heart under it all. Takes the mental health of his soldiers seriously. Lost his wife and eldest daughter in Aquelia. Ordered rescue efforts. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· ** _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy, but does have an off-switch for when the mood is serious. I am amazed at how chipper she can be, considering she likely saw her brothers and parents die too. Specializes in long-range magic, and relies on fire magic when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Her leg is crippled. Wielder of the 'Dragon Spirit' Tome that Martin created. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· ** _Athos_ _, friend. From an oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past for very understandable reasons, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. Took care of Maron while they were all in the fortress. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Bramimond, friend. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Learned staves from Ely. The coldest to Fiona in light of everything. Befriended Hartmut because he didn't like how lonely he looked, I think, to the point of sneaking inside the manse where Hartmut was locked up. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona_ _, friend. A half-dragon, princess of the divine dragons in fact, who travels as a dancer to find her friends, Aenir the ice dragon, and Idenn the divine dragon. Has the Dancer's Gift. Cheerful and smiling, and gave us a bunch of answers to her past, and the dragon side of the start of this war. Has a half-sister named Fae, who is a full-blooded dragon and will apparently age much, much more slowly than her as a result. Pink hair, green eyes. Her equivalent age is '18', but she's really somewhere around 1500 years old._

· ** _Elijah, new friend. From the south. A kind disposition, but willing to play along with things even as he complains. Serves in Barrigan's unit, recommended me as a tactician. Childhood friend of_ _Roland._ _Wears a headband to keep his hair out of his face. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

* * *

Author's Note: the Dragon Axe does technically exist in FE7, but it required linking to the Mario Kart: Double Dash bonus disc thing. It appears 'properly' in FE8. The Dragon Spirit tome (or rather scroll) is a weapon in FE14. Adding in the existence of dragonstones nowso that it's not quite as… random.

For clarification, yes, Hilda's pendant is later known as the 'Fire Emblem' of the Elibe games, the Imperial Seal of Bern.

Next Chapter – Fires


	19. Chapter 19) Fires

Chapter 19) Fires

* * *

 _Ely was the one who took to the 'heal' staff. She could use it quickly and easily, and so she was the one determined the limits of it. She smiled so brightly after getting it, mostly because she was able to tend to our illnesses and injuries more efficiently. Which… was good, because we ended up getting injured a lot._

 _She would always scold us, but she still laughed. The mood of the place increased significantly after that._

* * *

The fires in the forge were burning bright. The clanging of hammers on metal rang out, echoing on and on. It had always sounded harsh to my ears with even one person, and I flinched at the noise. Things like this reminded me how much I hated being in an active forge. Too much smoke, like the day Aquelia fell. The smell just made me nauseous. But I wanted to check in on Martin. I might have been back in the fortress for a week, but it was all too easy to look around and realize I had missed _two months_.

I found Martin in the back corner, cleanly separated from the other smiths. The impression was clear. He would teach them how to make healing staves. He would teach them how to make dragonslaying weapons. But he would not let them help with these 'super' weapons. The knowledge, and the pain, was going to be his and his alone.

"Martin?" I called softly as I approached. He barely glanced at me as he hammered out a sword. Sparks literally flew from it, flicking over his arms, chest, even his neck. Since he didn't reply, I just waited for him, watching the injuries and studying the scars.

He had a shiny burn scar on his neck, a result of the backlash from dragon stone being inserted into the Sword of Seals. It… bothered me. It bothered me how easy the solution had been, and it bothered me that I had something so powerful just… hanging from my neck.

Finally, he settled back and moved the sword for quenching or… something. "Need something Hilda?" he rasped, throat dry from the fire. I handed him the cup of water I'd been holding. "Oh, thanks." He downed it in one gulp, shaking his head roughly like a wet down. Sweat flew off. How long had he been in here? "So?"

"I was just checking in," I told him. He gave me a dubious look, glancing around. He knew how I disliked the smell of forges. "Look, I was gone for two months. I'm worried about…" What has changed? What all has changed? "You made an entire bow."

"I had the design planned for a while. You saw the sketches." Yes, and I had teased him about the names. Or, rather, Lori's names. "Oh, that reminds me. Did you write Alice?"

"Of course I did." As if I would forget. I wrote a letter every day I was in the fortress. "Did she hear about the siege?"

"From rumors, based on the letter I got. She begged for information on everyone. Sheryl's death still haunts her." Sheryl's death haunted all of us. "Well, since you're here, I've a gift."

"You mean you had time to make things while dealing with everything else?" I smirked when he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Martin, you work too hard."

"Does _anyone_ take it easy here?" No, not really. That was war. "Besides, if I am working, I don't miss Alice, Emma, and Lori as much." He rummaged through a nearby shelf. "And I stop thinking of things like 'if I had made Sheryl better armor, would she still be alive?' or 'if I had insisted she stay near me, would she still be here?'." Martin… "You can't tell me you don't think the same things."

"I try not to. Sheryl would rather we focus on being happy. But it was fairly recently I could even close my eyes without seeing her last moments."

"Right, you _saw_ it. I just saw the aftermath." Yeah… "Here it is." He passed me a strange… what even was this?! "I'm calling it a Chakram." It was a half-circle blade with a handle. "It's very strong, very durable. I didn't quench it in dragon blood, so it's a normal 'dagger' thing, but…"

"Why do I feel like you made a mistake and are trying to bullshit your way into pretending you meant to do it?" There was no reply. "Martin!"

"It works, okay?" He flushed in embarrassment. "Even I could hit a target with them." That was _quite_ the recommendation. But still.

"You made a mistake and now you're bullshitting me."

"Okay, okay, yes, I did, but I salvaged something, and it works, so I want you to have it!" He scowled as I laughed. "It's not the first time I made a mistake."

"Light magic."

"I was just thinking I could write down that song Emma likes and send it to her." He sighed, shaking his head. "I still don't know how that worked. And I only have that one 'lightning' spell. I've no clue how to make more."

"Ask Ely for old prayers." Or actually… "Or maybe Bramimond. His dad was a priest, so he _might_ know some? He might not be up for talking about it, though."

"Well, it's a thought. I'll run it through them." He grew quiet, studying me. "You look tired, Hilda. Have you not been sleeping again?"

"I have been, but I haven't been getting enough, I think." I smiled wryly. "You're not the only one working too hard. I've been running shifts to canvas the surrounding areas for potential survivors, in addition to my chores here."

"What I wouldn't give for just… sitting with everyone on the porch, drinking and laughing as the kids played." But we could never go back to those days. "Ah, not the time. Anything specific you wanted to talk to me about?" Well…

"Honestly, Maron's crush on Athos." I knew something was wrong when his immediate response was the groan. "Martin?"

"I don't know much. She's being quiet about it." He grew sad, drooping slightly. "I'm not sure if she's actually in love, or latching onto the kindness he's been giving her ever since Sheryl died. She's been a bit… fragile since then."

"Haven't we all?"

"Yeah." He sighed, wiping some sweat off his face. "I'm just not going to be surprised if there's suddenly a relationship there. We're in war, and I think she's scared. She won't _tell_ me anything. She was chipper when you returned, but she's been growing distant." I had noticed the same. She always smiled, but she never made a point of seeing me, like she had back before all of this.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'm _worried_ she'll jump on the first chance of _something_ because she might die any day." I wasn't really sure what part of that made me shudder. That she would recklessly charge into a relationship for the brief comfort, or that she might do so because she might die. "But since she's not talking, I guess it's just fret silently and make sure she knows we're here for her, just like always." Yes… "So, do you need to head off and do something?"

"Not for the moment." And for him, I'd stay in this forge a little longer. "What do you need?"

"I need some help bandaging."

"Okay."

* * *

"Easy, Mika," I scolded. I felt like I was dealing with a rambunctious kid. "Ely made it clear. You had to walk _slowly_ to build up the strength in the leg again."

"But I want to _run_ ," Mika immediately whined. But he smiled and made sure to slow his pace. "Aren't you annoyed at moving slowly?"

"Honestly, I'm just happy you can walk." It had been weird, seeing him laid up. "So I don't mind walking slowly if it means walking _with_ you."

"Aw, I have the best sister." Despite the teasing words, Mika's smile was appreciative. "Seriously, I'm glad you're back. I thought we were going to have to tell Alice you died too."

"Clearly, I'm not so easily killed."

"True. You've always been strangely resilient." Mika hummed a little in thought as we continued walking through the former 'town' that had served the fortress in the past. We passed soldiers training, and running around to the tavern that had been set up. I had no idea where they got the alcohol. "We had Elimine and her healing staves, but you survived a lot of things you probably shouldn't have when we were all…"

"When we were running around in the woods, trying desperately to survive."

"Yeah, Elimine talked about how you wouldn't eat some days, just to make sure she had enough." Yeah, I remembered that. "Then there's that scar you got protecting Alice when you guys met." He tapped the faded scar on my neck, the only part of it that was visible thanks to my clothes. "The resulting fever… I remember hearing about all of that and thinking 'Mother Earth must have been watching out for this crazy girl'."

"It always surprises me when you say 'Mother Earth' and 'Father Sky'."

"Probably because I don't do it often. I'm a bad 'Sacaean'. I don't think they're really watching for us like Hanon and Sacae do." He shrugged, smiling wryly. "But, hey, there are some things that you can't write off as anything but divine providence."

"Or the explanation is simply something we don't know."

"That too." He laughed, the sound echoing off some dusty buildings. "Still, I do think Father Sky was whispering _something_ in my ear the day I found you all in the forest."

"You were terribly wounded, and hunting for shelter. I remember. I carried you in, and you cried when you saw Vash had survived."

"I did not cry." He scowled at my smirk. "I didn't!" Uh-huh. "Bah, horrible."

"Yes, I know." I laughed. "Still, Father Sky whispered?"

"I followed the wind. It's what Mother always said. Listen to the wind and feel the earth. That is how Father Sky and Mother Earth talk to us." That sounded like such… well, whatever made people feel better. "I decided to follow the wind on a whim that day, and it led me straight to you all."

"Have you followed since?"

"Not really. Like I said, I don't really think they're watching for us. But sometimes, I do get lucky." Ha… "While I was in bed, I kept expecting to see Sheryl jump inside, bouncing and making me laugh." Yeah… "Maron stops by once a day, but she's always gone too soon."

"Maybe we should have a talk with her."

"Maybe. Let me handle it, Hilda." He gave me a warm smile, and I smiled back, nodding. "I'm pretty good at getting her to admit things. And if that fails, we'll just have Elimine cry at her." HA! "Always effective!"

"Like when we chased down those damn dragons…" Both of us were laughing now, leaning into each other as we tried not the fall over. "I still don't know why it didn't kill us."

"Neither do I. I like thinking it was scared of you. Or maybe your necklace." Hmm? "You wore it over your clothes, those days." Oh, that was true. And there was what Fiona said about what it had meant. Maybe that's what it had been. Maybe Wuotan had saved us that day. That… made me a little happy. "You okay about that? About giving it up?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm _completely_ fine with it." I sighed, rolling my shoulders as my cheer ebbed away. "I often feel uncomfortable without it. It was part of my life so long, the part that still hurts…" I shrugged. "But, I don't like the thought of Hartmut dying. If I can protect him…"

"Hmm…" He gave me an odd look before smiling and nodding. "Ah, I think I get it." Got what? "I'll ask you about it a little later though."

"Why not now?"

"Because I _know_ you'd deny it right now, and it will just make you feel uncomfortable." …What was he wanting to ask about? "Anyway, are you _sure_ I can't run a little bit?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But, if you're willing to be carried, I can run with you on my back."

"I'm too big." Oh, well, that was just a challenge now! "Uh… Hilda…? ACK!" I tugged him onto my back, laughing as he kept squirming. "Hilda!"

"Hush, and behave like a good child." I started running, laughing as he yelped. "I'll run you all the way around!"

"Hilda, I'm not ten anymore! Let me down!"

"Never."

* * *

I ended up not only carrying Mika all around the little town, but into the fortress and back to his room. He had protested the whole way, and I laughed all the while. It was a good mood, and I even tucked him in like he was a child having nightmares again, just to make him protest.

My mood faded just a bit when I saw Fiona in the hallways. While I was still certain I trusted her, and wanted to be her friend, the time after the revelations she was half-dragon, and one that could transform, did make things a little… awkward. Still, she gave me a warm smile when she saw me, so I made sure to smile back.

"Sorry, I'm sure you're busy," she noted, brushing her hair behind her ear. She bounced a little on her toes. "But Hartmut practiced with the Sword of Seals today, and it was confirmed that there is next to no stress on him, no more so than using any other weapon." Ah!

"That's great to hear!" I cheered, clapping my hands in delight. I had been a little, no a lot, worried… "I… hope that's not used as an excuse to send him out more, though. He still…"

"He still needs to rest. Marius said he was taking that into account, but he _was_ going to prioritize sending Hartmut over Sacae." Mm, that was good. While Sacae had Rienfleche now, and was practicing with it, the Sol Katti was still more effective against full-blooded dragons. "However, I will admit I was surprised you weren't a little more sarcastic about the whole…"

"I was tired, and absolutely relieved." I crossed my arms, rocking back on my heels. "But, since you _did_ bring it up, I am a little… suspicious of how convenient it was that you gave that suggestion, and I happened to be wearing the exact thing we needed."

"True, but you never take it off, so I've barely seen it, even though we room together." That… was a good point. "I mean; I will admit that I did _suspect_ one of the group might have one, given you were from Aquelia." She sighed. "But I thought it would end up being something like 'oh, let me go check with the others' or 'let me write Alice and see if she has something' or 'let me go get permission to go to the farmhouse or the ruins or something'. Not 'oh, hey, is this thing I have around my neck the perfect solution?'!" She tugged at her hair, eyes narrowed in aggravation. "Not only that but it was powerful. _Powerful_. When did you get it?"

"A week or so before everything blew up?" Still, I was a bit glad I wasn't the only one who was bothered by how 'easy' that had been. "Why?"

"There's so much power in that stone that I can actually believe Jahn killed Wuotan now." Huh? "If he put that much into it, so soon before everything went to hell, then I can believe Jahn had enough strength to kill him. Bastard." That… now I was seriously questioning why Mother had it. "Where did you get it? If I can continue being nosy."

"Mother gave it to me." I shrugged, sighing. "I guess because they were friends? She was the priestess and all-"

"Then that just makes it _weirder_." Huh? "Dragon Knights and High Priestesses had to be neutral." Ah, yes, that was right. I had forgotten… wait a second. "They couldn't take dragon gems, and no dragon would offer one for fear of compromising them." Wait, but if that was the case, then why did she…? "The most likely thing I can think of is that Wuotan gave it to her to give to you."

"Well, he always was soft on me, since he found me and all." But still… "Why would he give me a gem that powerful though?" If the purpose was just to be a sort of 'kill this human and suffer my wrath', then wouldn't any gem have done?

"I don't know!" And she didn't like it one bit. I could tell by how snappy she was. "This happened _so damn easily_. I'm honestly wondering if Aenir played a part in it. She has foresight, and she and Wuotan are good friends." Did someone who saw the future set this up? Is that what she was telling me? "Of course, it would help if there was as easy a solution for the Sol Katti…"

"Can we not find a divine dragon stone or something?"

"Assuming we could even find one?" Point. "Divine dragons were always… distant. There might be one in the east, since that's where we lived, but that's also where the dragon army is set up." Ugh… "But it's a _huge_ might even then. Even I thought the divine dragons were stuck up, and I grew up with them. I'm not sure they would have given one to a human, and it will be impossible to find them in the desert to ask for one." Damn…

"Whereas we have a perfect one for the Sword of Seals."

"Even more so because the bulk of the power is from Wuotan in _both_ the stone and the sword." She switched to rubbing her temples. "I'm just so confused. I really am. Why did you have it? Why would he go through the trouble of making it?" She groaned, shaking her head. "Shit like this almost makes me believe in divine providence."

"If the gods exist, they don't give a damn about us."

"Yeah, maybe, but you have to admit the coincidence of this is…" She threw up her hands. "It's too simple. It's too easy. It frankly scares me because it feels like _someone_ is manipulating us perfectly."

"Pisses me off."

"Oh, that too." Slowly, though, she relaxed. "It also… makes me wonder. If things come so easily, then is there a point to all of this? And if they come so easily _now_ , then is something going to catastrophically fall apart?" That… that was a terrifying thought. "The Siege came and went."

"The Siege lasted two months."

"And it was troublesome, but the end came quickly, suddenly." …True… "Now, it might be because I showed up, and they were shaken, so when a bunch of humans started _really_ kicking their ass, they decided to cut their losses to prevent seeing another example of a divine dragon's wrath, but still." Still, it did come suddenly. "This issue, at least for the Sword of Seals, came and went. The Sol Katti remains a problem, but…" She sighed. "Then there's _Martin_."

"What about Martin?" I bristled, instantly defensive. "What did he do?"

"Completely change everything three or four times over?" Uh… "He created healing staves that could be used by humans. He created dragonslaying weapons. He created light magic. He's _creating_ powerful weapons even right now, with the intent of using the designs again to create dragonslaying versions of them."

"Well, yes?" He had just… always done such things, though. He always pushed the boundaries. I was used to it. "Why does that bother you?"

"Because he said 'oh, let's try this' and boom, everything is different." Yes? "Now, from what I understand, he did almost blow off his arm with the light magic thing, and he _is_ suffering injuries making the weapons." She slumped. "It just plays into the 'this feels too easy' thing. He is _creating_ the things that make everything easy, apparently because of out of nowhere accidents or off-the-wall 'well, what if I do this?' thinking." That… was true… "Something is going to give, something is going to shatter, and I don't know what we'll do when that happens? Plus, he keeps going into unknown territory, and who _knows_ what the consequence of that will be? The power of the world is already fraying thanks to all the war dragons the dragons are creating. What will he accidentally unleash?"

"What's the worst that can happen?" I made my voice purposely light, in hopes of getting the conversation off of Martin. I loved him. I'd defend him with everything I had. "We already have sentient weapons with the Sword of Seals and Sol Katti."

"And the Sword of Seals will kill anyone but Hartmut." Her voice became flat. "What if… I don't know… what if one of the weapons he creates just takes control of the wielder? Makes them move without their consent? Makes them _kill_ someone?" That… couldn't happen… right? "I'm scared, Hilda. Something is going to crash."

"So long as no one else dies, I'll be happy." Wait, that was worded wrong. "So long as our friend group stays firm, I'll be fine." But now I was really scared… "Forgive me, but I need to… well, I need to go do something."

"Yeah, I don't blame you." She smiled hesitantly. "I'm sorry to ramble. It's just been…" Bugging her. A lot. I understood, even if it…

Well, now I was fretting. Because she was right. Things _had_ been too easy lately. It made me wonder… when would things get harder? They had to. Because, if not, then we were just pieces on a board, being played by someone else. And that was just terrifying.

Damned if so, and damned if not. I hated this damn war.

* * *

"You called for me, Delrin?" I asked, walking into the room. I _had_ been helping with cleaning, but a page came and snagged me so, here I was, with soap suds clinging to my arms. "Oh, hey, Hartmut." He smiled and waved to me from his seat by Delrin's messy desk. "So, what's up?"

"Ah, Hilda, didn't expect you so quickly!" Delrin replied, standing to greet me. And promptly knocked over half his papers. He gave them a long, dirty look before sighing. "Why do I bother stacking them? They end up on the ground anyway."

"Don't ask me." I shrugged, and went to pick the papers up. "Did you ever find those missing scouting reports?"

"No, and even after two months, we have gotten nowhere in determining who the traitor is." Sounds like I missed a lot, being outside the walls. "But that is neither here nor there. Hilda, Hartmut, I've a mission for you, and a group I've selected."

"Been a while since we were sent out," Hartmut noted. He stood to help me neaten up Delrin's desk. Delrin shot us both a look, but let us. "So, what's going on?"

"Marius is thinking about pushing forward into the 'dragon lands'," Delrin explained. Hartmut froze while I gave Delrin a curious look. "That would be the snowy north, where Barrigan is from, and the distant east, where Hartmut is from. Those are, to the best of our knowledge, where the 'strongholds' of the enemy are." I see. "Martin's amazing advances in weaponry make it possible to safely march."

"So, the north and east?" I asked, mostly to get the topic off Martin. Fiona's worries echoed through my head. "Why both?"

"Well, the main power, the leader of the draconic army, is apparently in the east, in a place known as the Dragon Sanctuary." It… never really occurred to me that there was a 'leader' of the dragon army. Probably because I just never heard about whoever it was. "But we want to limit the chance of being attacked from the rear, so we have to send a group to take care of the north."

"That does make sense. What do we know about the leader of the dragons?"

"Very little, truthfully. Perhaps there is no real 'leader' and it's just a bunch of powerful dragons. Regardless, they'll likely be guarding the Dragon Sanctuary, so I doubt we'll see, or even hear of them, until we get closer." Mmm, fine. "But that does bring me to my point."

"You have a point?" Hartmut teased. Delrin made a face, and made us both laugh. "Sorry, easy opening, what is it?"

"I'm sure you've heard by now the rumors about the Dragon's Gate," he began slowly. I felt myself tense, remembering the kids. Did they make there safely? "I would like it confirmed that they _are_ truly leaving, and not just simply amassing an army. If we get ambushed, on top of the current forces…" He shuddered, and I didn't blame him. "We have already had to break the laws of common sense and even 'reality' in order to combat the threats. That's why Martin _must_ complete these weapons. If he doesn't, we are all doomed." Dramatic, much? "But, regardless, I have a ship prepared. I want you two, along with Bramimond, Roland, and Hanon, to go to Valor Isle and confirm that there is not a draconic army hiding there."

"Oh, sure, no pressure." Hartmut grimaced and Delrin smiled wryly. "What about here? There was just a siege, and this is going to take a bit." Oh, great, more things I'd miss out on. And it wasn't like I could get letters to keep me in the know either. "Will things be fine?"

"This is why I am sending a small group. I frankly need everyone I can get here." Delrin sighed, sitting down again. The movement almost knocked over the stacks of paper. "Even sending a healer is risky, but Martin has taught others how to make the healing staves, so I imagine most of our magic users will be able to double as healers before long." Oh, good. "Martin is a blessing." And now… and now I was reminded of Fiona's words again. This really was too easy. What was going on? Was I just paranoid?

"Bet you're really glad you sent our group to that city." Huh? Oh, so Delrin was the reason why they came when they did?

"I always did have some good luck." He shook his head. "Well, anyway, you all can leave in the morning. For now, go and-" He accidentally kicked the leg of his desk, and the papers fell right on his face. "…Just go."

"You sure you don't want help?"

"Pretend I have dignity. Go."

"All right." Snickering, Hartmut headed for the door. I lingered a bit, worried, but when Delrin waved me away, I followed Hartmut out, shutting the door behind me.

"How is it that _his_ papers always fall, but Marius's doesn't?" I asked, curious. I could hear Delrin cursing through the door. "At least, Marius's don't seem to."

"Can you imagine Marius being klutzy?" Hartmut pointed out. I made a face at the mental image. It did _not_ suit him at all! "I think it's just Delrin being Delrin, and Marius being Marius."

"Whatever." Shrugging, I walked past him, but stopped when Hartmut caught my shoulder, shifting to stand behind me. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just realized something."

"Like?"

"Hold still." Was there something on my armor or something? "Just… hold still."

"Weirdo." Still, I did as he asked, staying perfectly still as I heard him move behind me. I twitched when something hooked around my neck, and reached up to touch it as it settled. A pendant? "What is this?" Yes, it was a pendant. A square pendant with… oh, I knew this pattern. It was an old one, a symbol of 'prosperity', 'peace', and 'fortune'. They were popular, before the war. "Hartmut, why did you give me a necklace?"

"Martin told me exactly what this stone is." He smiled when I turned to face him, tapping the hilt of his sword to ensure I knew what he was talking about. "A gift from your mother, the only thing you have of her. You gave that up, to keep me safe."

"W-well…" I felt my face heat up and I ducked my head. "It's not explaining the necklace."

"I got it from Lady Mother." Oh, yes, he mention… wait a second! "Since I hold your former 'protection', it felt only right to give you mine." His smile turned sweeter when I gaped at him. "So, there you go."

"Hartmut, isn't this important to you?"

"Was your stone not important to you?"

"Yes, well, so are you." Those words just fell out, and his expression blanked at them. "A-anyway, um…" Oh, forget this. "I should just thank you and spare us both a long round of circular arguments."

"Yes, I think so." His smile was bright and warm, and maybe even a little silly. "I'll go tell Roland and Bramimond if you tell Hanon?"

"Yeah, sure." I waved him goodbye as he turned away, and my hand fell to my side as he disappeared.

Why had I said that? I mean; he was important, but why had I…? Why had I even given up my pendant? Because it could save him. That was important too. So was his smile, and his laugh. Was I… was I in love with him? Was that what was going on? Something about the sentence felt 'right' in my head but…

But Martin and Alice had always described love as something wonderful, something breathtaking and fulfilling. I felt more like I was going to be sick, my chest tight like I was suffocating. Or maybe I felt more like something had set me on fire, and all I could do was burn as I watched him leave.

Was love supposed to hurt like this?

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Thief and Dread Fighter. Decent with swords, apparently not bad with axes, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. After eight years, I'm finally able to talk about my family again. I gave up my pendant to protect Hartmut. I… also might be in love with him, and I don't know if that is true, or even when it happened, but… Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· _Ely/Elimine, my best friend. Kind and gently, but prejudiced against shamans. User of light magic and a skilled healer. Like me, is recovering from the revelations Fiona gave, but also like me, she's willing to trust Fiona. At her scariest when invoking 'healer's orders'. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever, to the point that I am honestly starting to wonder if there's something more going on. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword, lance, axe, and tome version. Creator of light magic. Really, Martin's done… a lot of weird things… Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Worries over Maron, and promises to help figure out what's going on. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. His injury has healed enough to walk. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· ** _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. Crushing on Athos. Has been strangely distant and it makes me worried. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always had a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· _Roland,_ _friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits, and had a bad one recently. He insists he's fine, but I wonder... anyway, he is old friends with_ _Elijah_ _. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. The best liar of the group. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Hartmut,_ _friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious, childish, and far too loyal. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, and had two brothers, Al and Rainard. Childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals. Gave me his necklace, despite its importance to him. Was the hidden bastard prince of the old country to the east, hidden and kept alone. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Hanon_ _, friend. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Sister to_ _Sacae_ _. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. She and I tend to fall into trouble together. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sacae_ _, friend. Plainsman. Serious about his duties, to the point that he doesn't care if he dies, but generally lighthearted. Wields the Sol Katti, which cracks his body with, I assume, light-like magic when overused. Skilled herbalist. Apparently clingy when he needs to be reassured as he sticks to Hanon's side like a burr. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, friend. From Edessa in the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. The one least effected by the knowledge that Fiona is a half-dragon. His home was overrun by dragons three years ago. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and gentle person off the battlefield. Strong enough to damage a dragon even with an ordinary axe, meaning he is TERRIFYING with that dragon axe. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. I think her greatest fear is being separated from Barigan, based on how she clung to him. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. I wonder if she took more after her mother, while Hartmut and Genevieve took more after their father. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights, possibly because she is the former princess, but I like to think its because she's that badass. Might be sweet on Roland. Is super terrifying when aggravated. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

·** _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Responsible for keeping track of all the scouting reports and takes the job seriously. That said, he always ends up knocking the papers off his desk. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· ** _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's a jerk at first glance, and even the second and third, but he might just have a soft heart under it all. Takes the mental health of his soldiers seriously. Lost his wife and eldest daughter in Aquelia. Working on plans to move us into dragon lands to attack directly. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy, but does have an off-switch for when the mood is serious. I am amazed at how chipper she can be, considering she likely saw her brothers and parents die too. Specializes in long-range magic, and relies on fire magic when enemies are too close. I think she might be sweet on_ _Bramimon_ _d. Her leg is crippled. Wielder of the 'Dragon Spirit' Tome that Martin created. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, friend. From an oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past for very understandable reasons, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. Took care of Maron while they were all in the fortress. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Bramimond, friend. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. I think he might be sweet on_ _Genevieve_ _. Learned staves from Ely. The coldest to Fiona in light of everything. Befriended Hartmut because he didn't like how lonely he looked, I think, to the point of sneaking inside the manse where Hartmut was locked up. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Fiona_ _, friend. A half-dragon, princess of the divine dragons in fact, who travels as a dancer to find her friendsHas the Dancer's Gift. Has a half-sister named Fae, who is a full-blooded dragon. Is very worried about how 'easy' things have been recently, and now she's got me fretting too. Pink hair, green eyes. Her equivalent age is '18', but she's really somewhere around 1500 years old._

· _Elijah, new friend. From the south. A kind disposition, but willing to play along with things even as he complains. Serves in Barrigan's unit, recommended me as a tactician. Childhood friend of_ _Roland._ _Wears a headband to keep his hair out of his face. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

* * *

Author's Note: Chakram is the most powerful hidden weapon in FE14, which Martin made because he accidentally bent the metal too much and then desperately tried to just salvage something from it. Still, this chapter is just some conversations that are probably overdue at this point. Yay?

Next Chapter – Sailing


	20. Chapter 20) Sailing

Chapter 20) Sailing

* * *

 _It was maybe a year or so after everything, we decided to move out of our cabin in the woods. Not because we really wanted to, but because we had to. The cabin was collapsing, nearly killing Maron._

 _The world outside the forest just looked strange and horrible. I didn't like it one bit._

* * *

I burst into laughter, giggling giddily when I saw some fish scurry by, beautiful and huge silver ones with fins. Oh, how I wished I had Alice's talent for painting. Maybe I could attempt to sketch? She once said I was good at it, but I hadn't tried in a long while. Still, this was a good scene to try.

The wind gusted, tugging at my hair and armor, and I looked out on the horizon. We were approaching the dangerous currents surrounding Valor Island, and the Dragon's Gate. The island could be seen in the distance, half hidden among the mist that the wind seemed to have no effect on.

I frowned when I noticed something… strange. A shadow of a person in the mist, apparently standing on the water. I leaned up and out, trying to get a good look, but all I caught was impossibly long hair fluttering in the wind. Who was…?

"If you fall in, I'm not rescuing you." That dry voice was Bramimond, as I confirmed when I twisted to glare at him. "Seriously, I'm not," he grumbled. Despite the words, he tugged me back until I was standing back on the deck. "Can you even swim?

"Yes, I'm a great swimmer," I declared loftily. I looked back to the distant mist, and saw nothing. Had I simply imagined the person? "Is it colder or is it just me?"

"No, the temperature did suddenly drop for a moment. It reminds me of when ice dragons were near." Oh? "Powerful ones often brought down the temperature of the air if they utilize their power. Did you never see one?"

"Not any that used their powers." Maybe that person had been a dragon, an ice dragon. Or maybe I had hallucinated. That was also a distinct possibility. "How's Hanon?"

"Still sick." Poor Hanon had taken one look at the water, and promptly turned green. "Hartmut is sitting up with her. Also, your pack is completely cleaned now."

"I told him I would finish it after getting some air."

"He likes helping and taking care of people, and he knew you were upset because Hanon threw up on the charm Elimine gave you." Well, yes, but I knew it wasn't her fault. "Mind if I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing Hartmut's necklace?" His eyes narrowed when my immediate reaction was to tuck it under my collar again. I gained a habit of fiddling with the pendant, just to reassure myself I hadn't lost it. It was so light and small compared to my pendant. "Not helping my suspicions."

"H-hey, he _gave_ it to me!" I felt horribly defensive, and crossed my arms. "He gave it to me because I gave up my pendant."

"I'm still curious about how something like that was solved so easily." You and me both, Bramimond. "Strange that he gave it to you, though. It's very precious to him." It was, huh? I couldn't help but smile at that. "Also, I've been meaning to ask, but are you in love with Hartmut?" WHAT?!

"I…!" My face heated up, and I glanced back down at the water. "Um…"

"I'm taking that as a yes." He leaned over to smile teasingly at me. "Am I wrong?"

"I… don't know?" I sighed, giving up. "He's… important. He's important, and I love it when he smiles. I want to shake him when he's reckless, and I find myself content just simply standing at his side." It was easiest to smile when I knew he was near. "But it… rather hurts. Alice and Martin always described how _nice_ it felt." Not to mention how Sheryl greatly wanted to see me married. It was supposed to be a nice thing.

"I think… I think that it would be strange if it did not hurt." Oh? "Love when returned is a rather nice feeling, but this is a war. Nothing about love is pleasant when you're keenly aware that you could lose everything in a moment. I imagine Martin and Alice feel the pain right now." True… "Of course, he seems to be feeling a lot of pains right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone thinks him a complete genius, a gift from the heavens, and everyone ignores the very real work he puts into things, _and_ ignores how luck plays a heavy part in his discoveries just because they completely revolutionized everything." Bramimond sighed, leaning against the railing. "Genius is a term created by the masses as an excuse to not reach for the stars and put in hard work. Talent only carries you to 'adequate'. It's through practice that you reach perfection. And that's what he does. Practice. There are a lot of discarded designed for the dragon weapons, _especially_ the axe and tome. He still hasn't managed a bow version yet, despite working very hard on designing one. He _accidentally_ created light magic, and thus cannot come up with new, more powerful tomes."

"Bramimond, you're preaching to the choir here."

"Right, right." He sighed again, head drooping. "I also know how many prototype staves were discarded, unusable except as a club."

"Bramimond."

"Sorry, it just frustrates me." The wind tugged at his hood. "I see them call him genius, hear them mention how he doesn't need help, and I want to just shake them. He has a talent, and he has skill, but he _earned_ those skills. But now, people just call him perfect and genius, without realizing that his greatest accomplishments are a combination of skill and luck. Without realizing that he _does_ need help, that he is _killing_ himself with all the work being piled on him." Not even going into the weapons themselves… "Ah, damn it. The worst part is that there's nothing we can do by this point. He _joined up_ with the reputation."

"Yeah…" I just had to keep an eye on him… so much harder while I was away.

"Aw, it looked like you guys were having a cute conversation, but now it's all serious!" There was Roland, slinging his arms around us both, and nearly throwing all three of us into the water. "So, switch back to that fun conversation," he teased. "What was it?"

"Hilda's in love with Hartmut," Bramimond deadpanned. I felt my face heat up. "I'm about ninety-nine certain of it."

"Well, he _is_ a very good looking man." Roland got off of us, and leaned back against the railing between us. "His sisters are cute too. Right, Bramimond~?"

"We're not going into that."

"You should confess. It's obvious Genevieve feels the same for you."

"We have a promise to discuss such things when the war is over." Bramimond's face was _bright red_. He tried to hide it behind his hood, but it didn't work. "Th-that's all." HE WAS STUTTERING! THIS WAS SO CUTE! "What about your feelings for Josephine, anyway?" Wait, what?"

"You're in love with Josephine?" I asked, startled. Roland made a face while Bramimond snickered. "I've never seen you near her, though?"

"I like my dignity and pride, and it's _never_ where she is," Roland groaned. He sighed, looking up at the clouds. "Besides, she's a former princess. I'm just a orphan with a talent for fighting." A-ah, that was true. Hartmut was a former prince, and I… I was just a thief. There was no way… "There's no way she'd return the feelings, so I simply watch from afar." That… was probably better. It was better to not even bother to hold onto hope. Oh, but this hurt a lot. I think I was happier before figuring this all out. "Ugh…" Roland suddenly started coughing, deep hacking coughs that made me panic. "I think the sea air doesn't agree with me."

"Then let's get you inside." I helped him away from the railing, and noticed Bramimond wasn't following. "Bramimond?"

"Sorry, I thought I saw a person on the waves," he murmured. Oh, like me earlier? "But there's nothing now." He shook his head and turned away. "Come on, Roland. Sacae gave me some cough medicine to give you. You really have been coughing too much." Yes, he had. I was getting worried. "Hilda, will you make some tea?"

"Yeah, sure." I just hoped the rest of this trip went smoothly. I really did.

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Thief and Dread Fighter. Decent with swords, apparently not bad with axes, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. After eight years, I'm finally able to talk about my family again. I gave up my pendant to protect Hartmut. I am also in love with him, but there is no way someone like him would fall in love with someone like me. No. Way. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine, my best friend. Kind and gently, but prejudiced against shamans. User of light magic and a skilled healer. Like me, is recovering from the revelations Fiona gave, but also like me, she's willing to trust Fiona. At her scariest when invoking 'healer's orders'. Gave me a traveler's charm before I left, likely worried that I was leaving them so soon after returning. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever, due to talent and hard work. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword, lance, axe, and tome version. Creator of light magic. Creator of the healing staves. Most of these were created via trial and error, mostly error, though few ever see the latter part, only the results. It makes people set him up on a pedestal, and I am honestly scared he's going to die trying to live up to the expectations. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Worries over Maron, and promises to help figure out what's going on. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. His injury has healed enough to walk. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· ** _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. Crushing on Athos. Has been strangely distant and it makes me worried. Still, she made sure to see me off with a hug, and a promise to return, so I at least know she doesn't hate me. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always had a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Roland,_ _friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits, and had a bad one recently. He insists he's fine, but the fits are coming more frequently. Anyway, he is old friends with_ _Elijah_ _. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. In love with Josephine, and utterly convinced that the feelings are unrequited. The best liar of the group. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut,_ _friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious, childish, and far too loyal. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, and had two brothers, Al and Rainard. Childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals. Gave me his necklace, despite its importance to him. Was the hidden bastard prince of the old country to the east, hidden and kept alone. Seems to enjoy taking care of people, and I wonder if it's because he spent so much time alone. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon_ _, friend. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Sister to_ _Sacae_ _. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. She and I tend to fall into trouble together. Gets super seasick apparently. Poor dear! Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae_ _, friend. Plainsman. Serious about his duties, to the point that he doesn't care if he dies, but generally lighthearted. Wields the Sol Katti, which is slowly killing him, and the Rienfleche, a bow Martin made just for him. herbalist, and made bunches of herbal remedies for our trip. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, friend. From Edessa in the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. The one least effected by the knowledge that Fiona is a half-dragon. His home was overrun by dragons three years ago. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and gentle person off the battlefield. Strong enough to damage a dragon even with an ordinary axe, meaning he is TERRIFYING with that dragon axe. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. I think her greatest fear is being separated from Barigan, based on how she clung to him. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. I wonder if she took more after her mother, while Hartmut and Genevieve took more after their father. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights, possibly because she is the former princess, but I like to think its because she's that badass. Might be sweet on Roland. Is super terrifying when aggravated. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Responsible for keeping track of all the scouting reports and takes the job seriously. That said, he always ends up knocking the papers off his desk. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's a jerk at first glance, and even the second and third, but he might just have a soft heart under it all. Takes the mental health of his soldiers seriously. Lost his wife and eldest daughter in Aquelia. Working on plans to move us into dragon lands to attack directly. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· ** _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy. Specializes in long-range magic, and relies on fire magic when enemies are too close. She is in love with Bramimond, and has a promise to talk to him about their shared feelings when the war is over. Her leg is crippled. Wielder of the 'Dragon Spirit' Tome that Martin created. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, friend. From an oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past for very understandable reasons, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. Took care of Maron while they were all in the fortress. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond, friend. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. Frets over Martin, worried by all the pressure put on him. In love with Genevieve, but has not directly confessed, implying it with a promise. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona_ _, friend. A half-dragon, princess of the divine dragons in fact, who travels as a dancer to find her friendsHas the Dancer's Gift. Has a half-sister named Fae, who is a full-blooded dragon. Is very worried about how 'easy' things have been recently, and now she's got me fretting too. Pink hair, green eyes. Her equivalent age is '18', but she's really somewhere around 1500 years old._

· _Elijah, new friend. From the south. A kind disposition, but willing to play along with things even as he complains. Serves in Barrigan's unit, recommended me as a tactician. Childhood friend of_ _Roland._ _Wears a headband to keep his hair out of his face. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

* * *

Author's Note: A short little lighthearted chapter, nothing too much. Hanon getting seasick is a little laugh because Guy, of FE7, also got seasick. As with Martin… basically, he is a parallel to Katri, from Tactician's Testimony. A 'genius' who really works hard, and is put onto a dangerous pedestal because of their perfection.

Next Chapter – Hunters


	21. Chapter 21) Hunters

Chapter 21) Hunters

* * *

 _We could only wander, after leaving the forest. The villages we vaguely knew were nearby were gone. Overrun. Rotting bodies, broken weapons, and shattered armor littered the roads. We curled up on the side of the road when we slept._

 _I remember the first time I killed a person. They were trying to do something to Ely, and I don't want to think about 'what' even now. I remember grabbing some knives on the road, and using a trick Father had taught me. I think I was the first of us to kill._

 _But I wasn't the last. Blood and damnation, I wish I was._

* * *

"So, this is Valor," I murmured. We were standing in a dense, dark wood, with a cloying fog engulfing us. "It feels like the whole place is saying 'enter and be lost'." Was this why we had encountered no guards? Were the currents and fog enough protection for dragon kids trying to escape?

"You're going to curse us, Hilda," Hartmut chided. He smiled a bit, to lessen the words, but there was a seriousness too his eyes. "So, we have to hunt through this island for the Dragon's Gate, and _then_ confirm that the dragons are just leaving." Yes. Somehow. …This was going to be a lot more difficult than I think Delrin intended.

"If we're going to do that, then we had best split into two groups to better cover ground," Bramimond noted. I noticed, to my shock, there was a decidedly wicked gleam in his eyes. "Let's see… Hilda and Hartmut can go one way…" Oh, damn you, Bramimond!

"No, no! Let me go with Hilda!" Roland jumped to my side, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I gave him my most incredulous look, and he winked. "It's been _ages_ since I've gone on an adventure with her! It's my turn!" Um… "So, with that, we'll be going now!" He took my hand and dragged me off behind him, me yelping all the while as I tried to get my feet under me.

Still, it was almost worth seeing Bramimond pout, and hearing Hanon laugh. Strangely, Hartmut's reaction was… to have no reaction. Well, if that didn't just make it all the clearer that there was no way he would return these feelings…

"Roland, you're going to get us lost," I eventually snapped, digging my heels in to make him stop. "Ugh… I don't even have an idea of how far we've gone."

"Not far." He turned to face me, shrugging. "Sorry to be all manhandly." That was not a word. " _But_ I knew Bramimond was doing his whole 'I am going to subtly tease' thing, and you don't seem so comfy in your feelings that you will accept a teasing." …Ah. That's why. "Was I wrong?"

"No, you weren't." I sighed, brushing my hair behind my ear. "I think I was happier not realizing it."

"Oh?" He started walking again, and I fell in step beside him. "Why is that?"

"Well, they're unrequited. Obviously."

"Oh, I don't know. I think you stand a good chance."

"He had no reaction back there, not even a laugh."

"Yes, that _is_ odd. Normally, he'd be laughing at my antics." He smiled at me. "Makes me wonder if he was mad."

"That makes no sense." I shook my head. "Besides, he is a former prince. I'm just a thief." He'd probably fall in love with a 'princess' type. Ely reminded me of a princess sometimes. One of the nice ones in the stories. Maybe those two… that wouldn't be so bad. My two favorite people being happy together… a bittersweet happiness…

"…I don't know if you're trying to mock me, or trying to point out a logical fallacy I might have." I… really wasn't trying to do either? "Regardless, isn't this a creepy-ass forest?"

"It's very quiet." If not for the fog, though, I think I would call it rather pretty. It reminded me of the woods by…

"Reminds me of the woods I met you." I couldn't help but laugh at his words. "What's so amusing?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." I flashed him a smile. "These woods remind me of them too."

"Well, great minds think alike!" Roland started laughing too, but it soon morphed into coughing. Again. But, for some reason, his eyes widened when he pulled his hand away from his mouth, and any humor he had was gone in an instant.

"Roland?" I was instantly suspicious when he hid his hand from me. "Roland, is something wrong?"

"Well…" he began, and I could see the wheels turning in his head. Was he about to lie to me? "…Um… Hilda?"

"Yes?"

"I think that thunderbolt is heading for you."

"You don't honestly think I'm going to fall for-" Not a second later, something cracked into me, through me, and I felt my hair practically stand on end as it dissipated. "That was…" I glanced up and around, trying to find the source. I found a mage staring at me like I was a monster. "…Well then."

"Another day, another battle!"

"I'll try to fake some enthusiasm for you." I drew my wyrmslayer, a new one Martin made for me, and turned towards the mage. "We're not here for a fight, for once, so-" The next bolt of thunder, I just batted away. "Ugh… my hand stings…" I felt staticky too. Buzzing. My teeth were definitely buzzing.

"I am so glad you're on my side, because otherwise, that would be… dreaded." He grinned when I just gave him a _look_. "Oh, more of them." Great…

I turned and struck down the first one coming to attack, and that… was when I noticed something strange. Very strange. The wyrmslayer didn't react. It just felt like a normal sword, cutting through them. Now, maybe it was because wyrmslayers didn't have the same reaction to half-dragons who couldn't transform as it did on dragons? It wasn't like I had _fought_ a lot of them with this sort of weapon.

But I had a horribly bad feeling… that wasn't the case at all. And no matter how many I fought, I just got the same feeling. These were humans. These were full-blooded humans, in a place that should really only be for dragons.

Just what was going on?

* * *

After the battle, Roland and I continued on. We found a giant tree, swaying gently in the breeze, and decided to head west from it. We passed by some old abandoned structures, and wandered a bit off the 'path' from there. It wasn't long at all before we came upon this strange house, built nice and strong. What was this?

"Oh, you found this place too." Roland and I turned and saw Hartmut walk up. "We lost Bramimond to the library inside," Hartmut sighed. He was smiling, though. "It's probably the most extensive one I've ever seen, though, and there's this really beautiful painting and a man and a ice dragon hanging on the wall."

"That does sound pretty," I murmured. I looked around slowly. What a beautiful garden… someone had tended to it well. "What is this place?"

"Near as Hanon and I can decipher from the letters, this is the 'second home' of some shaman or druid, who comes here during the winter with his wife and kids. Based off some pictures, it seems like they're from Ilia, so when the weather is _really_ bad, they all stay here." I see. "Hanon and I have been wandering about trying to figure out if we can find out anything."

"Did you all fight a strange group too?" Roland asked. He crossed his arms, looking up at the sky. "Half-dragons or humans? Because we did."

"No, but thanks to Hanon, we found a well-used camp," Hartmut replied. He crossed his arms as well, eyes narrowed. "What baubles we could find implied human."

"Okay, then why are humans here? Those who want to help the dragons?"

"Maybe, but somehow, I'm not sure. We found way too many ropes for that."

"Hey, maybe they're the kinky sort."

Rolling my eyes, I left the two to their banter and wandered about myself. It wasn't long at all before I noticed something. There was a very convenient little 'hideaway' right along the edge between the garden and the wall. Most might have overlooked it, but I was used to looking for places like this. They were good places to wait before or after a heist… and they were really good places to look for scared kids.

So, carefully, I crept along that 'line', moving slowly and quietly so as to not scare any potential hiders. I caught a spot where the ground was freshly pressed, some grass buried in it. A little bit beyond _that_ I found the reason for it. Two kids. Two young kids. If I had to guess, the girl was ten and the boy was five. Both had beautiful ruby eyes, and bluish hair, but the girl's was paler, more like ice, and the boy's was much more 'teal'.

"Hey there," I called. I knelt down to get on their level, holding up my hands to tell them I meant no harm. "My name is Hilda, little ones. What are your names?"

"…Ninian," the girl answered. She hesitantly leaned a little closer, one hand firmly gripping the boy's. "This is Nils, my little brother." Ninian and Nils. What beautiful names. "Why are you here? Are you dragons heading to the Gate too?"

"No, we're humans." She threw herself back, clearly frightened. "But we're not here to fight, I promise." Though, me wearing weapons probably didn't help. "The weapons are just here in case I _get_ attacked. But I won't hurt you."

"Th-then why are you here?" I felt the air grow colder. "Humans…"

"We were asked to ensure that the dragons here were not bringing an army to catch us from behind. That's all." The two still looked so scared. "Would you feel better if I took off my weapons?"

"I-if you can remove the sword and axe? They're… they're scary." …Right, I had a wyrmslayer and a dragon axe, and if they were here, there was a good chance…

"Okay." I stood briefly to unhook them from my belt, and slid them to the side, clearly out of reach. "Is that better?"

"Yes…" She breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled a little closer. "Um… dragons can't come back once they leave." Ah? "You need a powerful dragon like Mommy to open the gate in the first place, and it's closed on the other side. Nils and I will be able to do it, when we get bigger."

"Has no one like your mommy crossed yet?"

"I don't think so. Most of the powerful ones are staying here. Mommy, Uncle Wuotan, Jahn, Hydra, Uncle Helios…" I… didn't know some of these names. "Oh, Uncle Helios is the king of the Divine Dragons!" So, Fiona's father? "Hydra used to be an 'uncle', but now he leads the dragons in the war, so Mommy says we're not allowed to call him that anymore." Hydra. I had a name for the leader of the dragons. Now, _was_ there any point of me learning that? Was there something that could be done, knowing that? "I don't know where Uncle Wuotan is, though. I haven't seen him since Nils was born." Ah, I see… wait, hold on.

"How old are you two?"

"I'm ten!" So, I'd been right. "Nils just turned five. We had a party!" Five… then he had survived that battle with Jahn? Where was he? "Mommy told Uncle Wuotan to stay, because he was _really_ hurt, but he said he couldn't. Said he had to find someone, that he knew she was alive." Who was he looking for?

"Did he say a name?"

"No, but he called her his 'little dragon knight'." I froze at that. 'Little dragon knight'…? But that was me. I was the one he had called that. Because, growing up, I had… I had really wanted to join the Dragon Knights. I had loved dragons, and loved humans, so I had wanted to protect them both. Wuotan always encouraged me with it. "Said that she survived, and was probably with her best friend, Ely… something." Yes, this was definitely me. Wuotan had tried to find me. He _had_ been looking for me, five years ago. Where was he? And… and how was he so certain I was alive, anyway? Practically _everyone_ died that day. "Mommy didn't press, and then he was gone."

"I… see." This just made no sense to me. "Did he… say anything about his little dragon knight?" I hadn't thought about that in _years_. It had always been so painful. It still was, truthfully.

"Just that he was worried about her, and he asked Mommy to keep her safe if he couldn't find her and she said she would if she found her." I see… "Um… are the other people your friends?" Hmm? "The ones in Daddy's library and wandering around?" Ah!

"Yes, the ones here are." I pushed myself up, and held out my hands to them. "Come on. They're very nice. I promise." I briefly thought about snagging my sword and axe, but decided against it for now. "Oh, but they do have scary weapons too, especially Hartmut, but we can deal with that."

"Okay." Ninian smiled warmly as she took my hand. "Thank you!" …She should smile more. She had a pretty smile. "Come on, Nils. Let's go make some friends!"

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" Hartmut asked. Unfortunately, he had been the first one I had run into, and _hellfires did the Sword of Seals ever scare the two of them_. "I'm really sorry I gave you such a fright." He had moved it behind him, mostly out of sight, while still keeping it away from accidental grabbings. "Would you like more candy?"

"Yes!" Nils laughed, reaching for Hartmut without fear. Hartmut smiled softly as he passed him another piece. "Thank you~! I was hungry!" That much was clear. The two had gobbled up all the food Hanon cooked. "Oh, right, thank you for the meal, Hanon!"

"You're very welcome," Hanon laughed, smiling warmly. She clearly loved being praised for her cooking, and these two were adorable. "But what are you two doing here?" Yes, that _was_ the question. "I held off asking as you ate, but…"

"But it does concern us," Bramimond murmured. It had taken Roland physically carrying him out of the library to get him to cooperate. "Children left here alone…"

"Daddy put up some wards before he left," Ninian explained. She was sitting in front of me, holding still as I brushed her hair. I felt so… nostalgic. Like I was brushing Sheryl's hair again, back at the farmhouse. "He was going to find Mommy, because she disappeared. He left us some food, though I think we lost the bag and everything in the bushes over there." Ah. "Daddy said to wait ten days, and then if he wasn't back, I should take my brother to the other side of the Gate."

"Do you not know the way?"

"No, I do, but I don't know how to get past the Hunters." The… Hunters…? "Hunters are here." Those humans we fought before… they were…?!

"I don't know the term, but judging by how damn pale you, Hartmut, and Hilda went, Bramimond, I'd say you three do," Roland deadpanned. He looked some cross of amused and exasperated. "So, someone… wait, no, Hilda, you explain, because I highly doubt Hartmut and Bramimond will get to the point of it."

"Not sure how 'widespread' the term is, but I'm willing to bet Hanon knows them too, just by a different name," I replied. Not even Hartmut and Bramimond giving Roland dirty looks was enough to make everything warm again. I felt so damn _cold_. "Hunters, or Dragon Hunters, are monsters who wear the faces of humans." I had to focus on keeping my hands gentle. I didn't want to hurt her. "They hunt down dragons, innocent dragons who are not rampaging, and mine their corpses for scales and blood."

"…I'm sorry I asked."

"The worst part is that they rarely go after full grown dragons. The records always said they targeted children." But… "But, that's all they are. Records. History. Something that was… basically, when the Dragon Knights were founded a few centuries ago, the practice became beyond illegal." Father mentioned you had the 'occasional' idiot who did not mind the laws, and morality, but… this definitely wasn't 'occasional'. There were too many for that. Had they resurfaced after the war started? Or had this been a hidden problem for a long while?

…Was this related to what Fiona said? The 'something that happened' prior to Aquelia being destroyed? Had there been a Hunter problem that went unnoticed?

"We called them the Oathbreakers," Hanon murmured. Her hands were shaking, but she clasped them to hide it. "Since we use the term 'hunters' as a status symbol, almost. It is an honor to be a hunter of the tribes." I had a feeling that caused some misunderstandings. "There are some _here_? How did they get here?"

"They came with some half-dragons a few days ago," Ninian answered. She shook a little, so I set down my brush and hugged her gently, resting my chin on her head. "…Warm…" She snuggled closer to me. "A-anyway, they made the half-dragons bring them here, and then they… did something. There was a lot of fire, and a strange burning smell." They killed them. That's what happened. They used the half-dragons as a shield.

"…Guys, we should deal with those… creatures." Hanon's eyes were hard. "Violently."

"Can't say I disagree," Hartmut sighed. He stood up slowly, careful that his sword didn't fall off his belt. "Anyone protesting?" I think all of us, save Ninian and Nils, gave him 'really?' looks. "Just checking." He smiled warmly. "So, Ninian, Nils? If you want, we'll help you get to the Gate."

"Really?" Nils asked. He hopped to his feet, bouncing on his toes. "Yay! Ninian, we can do what Daddy says now!" …I just realized that this meant they were going to be separated from… well, I suppose they were alone anyway. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Then… up we go!" Hartmut easily picked up Nils and settled him on his shoulders. "Wow, you're a light one."

"I'm going to fall!"

"You will if you keep squirming like that." The two were so adorable. I just had to laugh. "Hilda, help me calm him down so that he really doesn't fall." I could still only laugh. "Hilda!"

"Don't just yell for me," I teased. This was fun. "There's three others who can help you!"

"Like they'll do anything!" Haha! "Nils, seriously, stop squirming. I promise; things will be much better if you're still!" This was adorable. If only something like this could last. But it couldn't. It never could.

Ah, I should go retrieve my sword and axe before we left. Just in case. Plus, Martin had made them just for me. I didn't want to lose them.

* * *

With Ninian and Nils, we found the path to the Gate easily, and it was not long at all before we stood among the giant pillars of what looked to be a freaking _fortress_. Why was there a fort here? Did the dragons just pick something easily defensible to house their Gate? Did they build this for the Gate? I had no idea. I doubted I would ever learn either.

"What an… eerie place…" Hanon murmured. Curiously, I glanced back at her, and noticed she wasn't the only one shaken. Roland and Bramimond were too. "I feel like we're tainting the place, being here."

"Really?" I asked. "I feel just fine." It just reminded me of Aquelia, but much more intact. "Ninian, are you okay?" I glanced down at her, and Ninian smiled shyly, holding my hand a little tighter. "That's a 'yes' then."

"Are you serious?" She looked so startled, and I could only shrug. I really did feel fine. "Please tell me others are feeling the same. _Last_ time I was the only one feeling off, we got ambushed." I think Athos had also thought something was wrong that time, but I got her point.

"No, I'm feeling it too," Bramimond confirmed. He curled his cloak around him, hugging himself. "So is Roland. It's like there's a chill that seeps into your bones." Roland helpfully shivered to emphasize the words. "Hartmut?"

"The only thing I think is 'cold' is Nils," Hartmut answered easily. He glanced up to the giggling Nils. "You okay?" Nils's reply was to simply laugh. "That's a 'yes'."

"…That's… strange. Why only some of us?" That was rather peculiar. "Regardless, there's the enemy." Yes, they were actively patrolling this courtyard in front of the entrance. "Ideas?"

"Someone sneaks Ninian and Nils around," I answered immediately. I would _not_ tolerate children being so close to a battlefield when it could be avoided. "Someone plays bait, and you use whatever that tome Martin handed you before we left was."

"Gespenst," Bramimond answered easily. He looked reluctant, though. "He wanted me to _read_ over it, though, not use it. He had no idea how viable it was, taking the tome's writings from an old story from Aquelia."

"Well, read over it and, if it's not super-duper dangerous, drop it on their heads. If it is, then we'll go with the old-fashion, hide in the shadows and stab them while you use a proven tome to kill them in a single shot."

"It is illogical to think I can hit all of them."

"Why? We just need to corral them." Though Bramimond looked skeptically, Hanon giggled and laughed. "See? Hanon gets what I'm talking about. She and I will work out details. Hartmut is bait. Roland, you're in charge of the kids, and Bramimond, you do what I already told you. Simple."

"This is nowhere as simple as you're making it."

"Then stop making it complicated." I nudged Ninian over to Roland. "He'll get you inside, I promise." Hartmut handed Nils over to Roland, who held him easily. "So, be good kids, and go with him."

"…Will you come back soon?" Ninian asked softly. She clung to my hand, and I wondered if she worried about her daddy. Her daddy who went away, and still wasn't back after ten long days…

"Yes," I whispered, kneeling down to look her in the eye. "We'll be done soon, and we'll see you off through the Gate."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise." I ruffled her hair. "Promises are very important. I won't break one." Well, a 'promise-promise', but using that might confuse her. So, this one time, I would make a 'promise' and mean it like a 'promise-promise'. "Okay?"

"…Okay." She smiled sweetly, and went to Roland's side, holding his hand. "We'll be waiting!" She waved goodbye, even as Roland took the two and left, edging around the courtyard.

The rest of us looked at each other and nodded. Bramimond still looked like he wanted to strangle me in frustration, but Hanon and Hartmut were smiling, ready to go. So, we spun into action, Hanon and I harrying the lines while Hartmut just charged straight forward, crashing into the Hunters. Bramimond grumbled the whole time as he climbed up to a nearby roof to safely read through the tome.

Hanon set up on a roof not far away, relying on her bow for the first time in a long while, or so it felt. I focused on staying on the ground, relying on my daggers this time to keep them in the courtyard. Hanon would handle the ones who strayed too far.

Clanging caught my ear and I turned to see Hartmut dueling one of the Hunters, possibly the leader. That was when I… realized something that had never been a 'problem' before. Hartmut was used to fighting dragons. He might have been trained to fight humans, but he had spent the past… who knows how long fighting dragons primarily.

He was rusty when it came to fighting humans. It really showed, in this duel. Mostly because the lead Hunter managed to get a _damn_ good hit on Hartmut's arm. Blood and sword flew as Hartmut stumbled back with a grimace. The Hunter laughed as he reached up to snag the Sword of Seals from the air, likely intending on killing Hartmut with it. Some arrogant thing. Arrogance really did make people dumb.

The Sword of Seals promptly set the Hunter on fire, clearly unpleased at being stolen. It suffered no one but Hartmut, and the resigned look on Hartmut's face told me this was not the first time someone had pulled this trick.

He reached into the flames without fear, easily plucking the sword from the charred corpse, their hand crumbling into dust even from the slight pressure. The other Hunters stared in horror, and stumbled back into a tight, protective grouping as he settled into a stance. A silent threat, and they were shaking. It felt _right_ to see them so afraid.

I actually laughed when Bramimond's spell finally fell. A storm of purple fog, lightning crackling between the clouds, enveloped them instantly, ripping them into pieces. Just what they deserved!

"So, Hilda." I looked up and saw Bramimond leaning over the edge of the roof, frowning at the tome. "You mind explaining what story he took this tome's power from?" he asked slowly. Story? Um… oh, maybe it was…

"The story of the demon dragon fits the best," I answered. I slowly stood and stretched. "A demon dragon who, in fury, called down a storm of ghosts to annihilate foes."

"…This is a story you all knew as children?"

"Oh, yes, we were told it every year, during the Shadow Festival."

"Sounds like the stories Sacae and I were told in the temple," Hanon laughed, sitting on the edge and kicking out her feet. Bramimond looked at us like we were insane. "Hartmut, you good? I saw the injury."

"Yeah, I'm fine?" Hartmut replied, joining us as he tied a quick bandage around his arm. "I need to practice fighting humans again. Let Barigan hand me my ass a few times." He looked so adorably confused as he looked up at Bramimond. "What's going on, though?"

"Bramimond is just questioning everyone's sanity again, it's nothing." Haha! "We should head inside. Find Roland, Ninian, and Nils." Yes, we had a promise to keep.

We checked the bodies of the Hunters first, though, making sure they really dead before heading inside the great fortress. From there, it actually didn't take all that long to find Roland, Ninian, and Nils. They left little drawings along the walls to mark the path.

"See, you two?" Roland laughed as we found them in a large room that reminded me a lot of a temple, if not for the strange… set of cells in the hallway leading up to it. "I told you they wouldn't be long." He smiled warmly, nudging the two as they smiled shyly at us. "This is it, though." He gestured to the glowing, pulsing archway behind him. "The Dragon's Gate." Yeah… what a beautiful… "Creepy as all hell." …Ahaha… ha…

"Yay! Everyone's all right!" Nils laughed. He skipped up and hugged us. "You beat up the bad guys!" We… killed them, actually, but I wasn't going to correct a kid. "Yay!"

"Nils, over here!" Ninian called. She held out her hand to him, and he took it instantly. "We… have to leave now…" Her voice shook, and it was clear her smile was forced. She was very sad, and very scared. She was probably… confused as to _why_ she had to go through the Gate. "Um… thank you! Thank you for everything!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Nils, though, was young enough that it all just seemed like a big adventure. "Bye-bye!"

"We'll never forget you! I hope…" Her voice cracked a little, and now she was crying even as she smiled. "I really hope we can meet humans like you in the future! I'd love to talk with them, be friends with them!" The Gate shimmered behind them, and I could see the light parting to let them through. "S-so, thank you! Thank you, for everything!"

"Stay safe!" "Remember to eat!" "Goodbye!" It was a strange mush of chorused words we shouted after them, waving goodbye and doing our best to appear… cheerful? Calm? Reassuring? Just something to make things a little less scary for the two.

I think it worked. They were both smiling as they stepped through the Gate, and disappeared into the light.

"I think our recommendation is going to be that no, no dragons are coming from here," Hartmut murmured. I smiled when I saw his eyes were a little misty. Someone had gotten attached~ "And that there is no reason to come anywhere here. That way, kids like them can escape safely." Yes… "So…"

Coughing caught my ear, and I turned to see it was Roland. Again. What a shock. "Coughing again?" I asked dryly. He smiled sheepishly, and tried to hide his hand. Again.. "Not this time." I grabbed his wrist and twisted his hand so I could see his palm. Everything went cold when I saw the blood. "You… ah…" I looked at him, noticing he was careful not to look at anything. "You want to try and explain this as 'fine'?"

"…No…" His voice was so quiet. "I hoped…. I was wrong. I was scared of being right, so I told myself it was just… well, everything I've said. Those weren't lies. I do have a fragile constitution, I did get sick a lot, etc, etc."

"And you never got _checked_ because you were scared."

"Exactly." He finally looked up, smiling warmly. But his eyes were filled with tears, and I knew he was afraid. "But, well, I can't deny this. I have consumption, and I'm going to die in a few months, likely."

"Th-there are some medicines we use on the plains!" Hanon surged to Roland's side, taking his hand from me to carefully wipe off the blood with a scarf. "Sacae knows how to make them," she continued, focusing on cleaning and not on anyone else. "Maybe those can help. Sacaeans have a lower death rate with consumption thanks to them."

"There is also Elimine," Bramimond added. I gave him an incredulous look, and he shrugged. "Martin might have _made_ the healing staves, but the one who figured out how they worked is her. Athos and I know how to use them, but she is probably the only one we can call an 'expert' at them."

"Dragons used healing magic in the past, and could find nothing," I pointed out. The words felt heavy, and made me sick. Roland was dying. Roland was dying, and there was nothing I could do. "The healing staves…"

"Well, she's got that belief and prayer idiocy. Maybe it will actually pay off for once." Bramimond shook his head. "Or maybe a combination will work. _Has_ anyone tried combining the medicines of the plains with healing magic?" I had no idea. "There are options."

"How… illogical."

"It is perfectly logical to try everything before declaring something impossible." Ha! "R-regardless, we need to get going. I doubt the oppressiveness of this place is helping." I still felt fine.

"Then let's head to the ship," Hartmut sighed. He looked… pained. "Up we go, Roland." He easily picked up Roland and settled him on his back. "No walking for today."

"Um… Hartmut?" Roland began. Hartmut just started walking, the rest of us following. "Consumption is kind of contagious."

"And?"

"And it will be bad if you die, not just on a personal level, but an army level."

"And?"

"And you obviously don't care, so I'm going to shut up now." Roland groaned, and just drooped, accepting it all. "…Thanks, everyone." Hmm? "Maybe it's okay to hope a bit more, if you guys are with me." Roland… "Let's get back. I want to see everyone else too."

Yeah, so did I. What all happened while I was away _this_ time?

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I'm_ _Hilda,_ _real name Hildegard, but I hate it. Thief and Dread Fighter. Decent with swords, apparently not bad with axes, best with daggers. The first wielder of the wyrmslayer. After eight years, I'm finally able to talk about my family again, but it's brought back things I had long since forgotten. Such as how, when I was little, my greatest dream had been to be a Dragon Knight. Now, I'm just a thief, go figure. Bet my parents would be real proud of me becoming a damn criminal. I gave up my pendant to protect Hartmut. I am also in love with him, but there is no way someone like him would fall in love with someone like me. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine, my best friend. Kind and gently, but prejudiced against shamans. User of light magic and a skilled healer. Like me, is recovering from the revelations Fiona gave, but also like me, she's willing to trust Fiona. At her scariest when invoking 'healer's orders'. Gave me a traveler's charm before I left, likely worried that I was leaving them so soon after returning. Bramimond believes that she might be able to figure out a way to cure consumption, due to experimenting with healing staves to actually learn how they work. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin_ _, basically my big brother, though I'll never tell him that. Too embarrassing, really, but also because I know he knows. Best smith ever, due to talent and hard work. Married to_ _Alic_ _e, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Fights with axes and swords. Inventor of 'normal' dragon slaying weapons, with a sword, lance, axe, and tome version. Creator of light magic. Creator of the healing staves. Most of these were created via trial and error, mostly error, though few ever see the latter part, only the results. It makes people set him up on a pedestal, and I am honestly scared he's going to die trying to live up to the expectations. And this fear is only heightened by how damn powerful Gespenst is. Red hair and green eyed, 20 years old._

· _Alice_ _, basically the mom of my group of friends. Fights with lances and tomes, but she's staying with the orphans in some fortress_ _Delrin_ _gave them away from the fighting, so we only hear from her via letters. Mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. Skilled painter. Black hair and red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika_ _, my 'big little brother'. He might be older, but I treat him like his my kid brother. Learned swordsmanship from his mom. Like many of the plains, he doesn't lie and hates traitors. His brother's kid,_ _Vash_ _, managed to survive too thanks to_ _Maron_ _. Worries over Maron, and promises to help figure out what's going on. Like me, he has a wyrmslayer. His injury has healed enough to walk. Green haired, brown eyed, 19 years old_

· _Maron_ _, my 'little sister'. Talented seamstress who loves the work. Wields bows, with daggers as a backup. Firmly stands by everyone no matter what decisions they make, mostly because she trusts us to know what we're doing most days. Likes the color purple a lot, and apples even more so. Crushing on Athos. Has been strangely distant and it makes me worried. Still, she made sure to see me off with a hug, and a promise to return, so I at least know she doesn't hate me. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl,_ _my 'baby sister'. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. Mage, specializing in thunder magic. Her niece,_ _Kim_ _, stays with_ _Alice_ _. Best cook ever. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always had a smile ready for us. Blonde-hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Roland,_ _friend. My sword teacher. From the south. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but_ _Durban_ _is teaching him axes. Sometimes has coughing fits, and had a bad one recently. He insists he's fine, but the fits are coming more frequently. Anyway, he is old friends with_ _Elijah_ _. Martin gave him a wyrmslayer. In love with Josephine, and utterly convinced that the feelings are unrequited. The best liar of the group. Has consumption, and it has progressed to the point that he is coughing up blood. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut,_ _friend. From the east, near the mountains. Serious, childish, and far too loyal. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, and had two brothers, Al and Rainard. Childhood friends with_ _Bramimond_ _. Wields the Sword of Seals. Gave me his necklace, despite its importance to him. Was the hidden bastard prince of the old country to the east, hidden and kept alone. Seems to enjoy taking care of people, and I wonder if it's because he spent so much time alone. He also seemed to be good with kids? At the least, he was good with Nils. Blond hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon_ _, friend. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile and kinder laugh. Sister to_ _Sacae_ _. Wields bows primarily, but does know how to wield a sword, so she got one of Martin's wrymslayers. She and I tend to fall into trouble together. Amazing cook. I need to talk to her more about her childhood, as I think it's far more similar than I expected. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae_ _, friend. Plainsman. Serious about his duties, to the point that he doesn't care if he dies, but generally lighthearted. Wields the Sol Katti, which is slowly killing him, and the Rienfleche, a bow Martin made just for him. Herbalist, and made bunches of herbal remedies for our trip. We're hoping the medicines he knows will help Roland. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan_ _, friend. From Edessa in the snowy north. A calm man who holds firm to his word. Married to_ _Jasmine_ _. Knows swords, specializes in lances, and learning axes. Helps me train. Tested out the Martin's 'dragon pike', a dragonslaying lance, and is the sole wielder of one for the time being. The one least effected by the knowledge that Fiona is a half-dragon. His home was overrun by dragons three years ago. Purple hair, green eyed. 19 years old_

· _Durban_ _, friend. From the isles to the West. My axe teacher. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a very kind and gentle person off the battlefield. Strong enough to damage a dragon even with an ordinary axe, meaning he is TERRIFYING with that dragon axe. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine_ _, new friend. From the snowy north. Somehow tamed a pegasus and rides it into combat. Fights with magic, specializing with wind, but apparently knows how to fight with a lance too. A sarcastic and cynical woman, but very loyal. And very happy in her marriage with_ _Barigan_ _. I think her greatest fear is being separated from Barigan, based on how she clung to him. Leads the pegasus knights. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Genevieve's older sister. Surprisingly frail looking, especially considering she tamed and rides a freaking wyvern, and is surprisingly tiny, considering how tall Hartmut and Genevieve are. I wonder if she took more after her mother, while Hartmut and Genevieve took more after their father. Wields powerful thunder magic, but apparently knows her way around an axe. Leads the wyvern knights, possibly because she is the former princess, but I like to think its because she's that badass. Might be sweet on Roland. Is super terrifying when aggravated. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin_ _, general in the army. Haven't seen him fight, yet, mostly just deal with a lot of paperwork and try to keep things running smoothly. Responsible for keeping track of all the scouting reports and takes the job seriously. That said, he always ends up knocking the papers off his desk. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius_ _, commander of the army. He's a jerk at first glance, and even the second and third, but he might just have a soft heart under it all. Takes the mental health of his soldiers seriously. Lost his wife and eldest daughter in Aquelia. Working on plans to move us into dragon lands to attack directly. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve_ _, new friend. From the east, near the mountains. Hartmut and Josephine's younger sister. Bright and chipper, with almost endless amounts of energy. Specializes in long-range magic, and relies on fire magic when enemies are too close. She is in love with Bramimond, and has a promise to talk to him about their shared feelings when the war is over. Her leg is crippled. Wielder of the 'Dragon Spirit' Tome that Martin created. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 16 years old._

· _Athos_ _, friend. From an oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who tells no one of his past for very understandable reasons, and often serves as peacekeeper when Ely and Bramimond get into arguments. Specializes in fire magic. Learned staves from_ _Ely_ _. Took care of Maron while they were all in the fortress. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond, friend. From the east, near the mountains. Childhood friend of_ _Hartmut_ _. Wields elder magic. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier, using his 'logic' to hide it. Frets over Martin, worried by all the pressure put on him. In love with Genevieve, but has not directly confessed, implying it with a promise. Since Gespenst works, he now wields it. Despite growing up in a temple, it seems he didn't hear some of the 'darker' stories I heard at festivals. Blond hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona_ _, friend. A half-dragon, princess of the divine dragons in fact, who travels as a dancer to find her friendsHas the Dancer's Gift. Has a half-sister named Fae, who is a full-blooded dragon. Is very worried about how 'easy' things have been recently, and now she's got me fretting too. Pink hair, green eyes. Her equivalent age is '18', but she's really somewhere around 1500 years old._

· _Elijah, new friend. From the south. A kind disposition, but willing to play along with things even as he complains. Serves in Barrigan's unit, recommended me as a tactician. Childhood friend of_ _Roland._ _Wears a headband to keep his hair out of his face. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

* * *

Author's Note: So, here are Ninian and Nils, in a scene Nils talked about towards the end of Tactician's Testimony. Also, Roland has consumption. The susceptibility of House Ostia to it is his fault! (Okay, not really, too much time in between, but still) Lots of little references to FE7 here. Gespenst is the S rank Dark Magic Tome of FE7. As implied earlier, Martin forges all of the S rank weapons of FE7. Also, some little tidbits about Wuotan, and some of Hilda's childhood.

Next Chapter – Queen of Ice


	22. Chapter 22) Queen of Ice

Chapter 22) Queen of Ice

* * *

 _We moved into a nearby city, living on the streets. It was terrifying. Little wars were fought everyday. For food. For shelter. For a little bit of warmth. Even Ely ended up killing someone, just so that Kim and Vash could have a bit more food._

 _I ended up making good money helping out the people who carted off the dead. Both from pay, and what I looted as I went into houses and checked if there were dead or not._

* * *

I lived in a world at war. I had to walk into my ruined, obliterated home, and stare at the charred, burning corpses. I had risked my life every day for a bit of food, for a bit of warmth for my world. I went into battle almost daily now. Yet never have I been so terrified than when I watched Roland cough up blood. Never did I feel so _helpless_ , because at least as a child, I was not strong. Now I was, and yet, I still could do nothing.

Watching a dear friend _die_ , slowly and painfully, was the worst thing I could ever endure. I could hear my world _crack_ with each cough, see the shards in each speck of blood he hacked up.

"Here," I murmured, using a wet handkerchief to clean his hands. He had completely soaked his own. "You want to try choking down some food?" The only response I got was a weak groan, and a 'flump' as he fell back on the bed. "I'll tell Hanon to put it to the side, then. But you need to eat soon."

"I know," he mumbled. He gave me a confused look. "Aren't you scared of catching it?"

"It's not the first time I've been around people with consumption, Roland. I used to walk into houses of families inflicted to help carry out the dead." I shrugged, using my sleeve to dry off his hand. " _If_ I have it latently, I already have it."

"Your family would bring me back just to kill me."

"Well, aren't you lucky that's impossible, then?" I smiled wryly. "I'm here, Roland. Just deal with it. Unless you would rather be alone."

"No." That was quick. "No, I hate being alone." So did I. I was scared of it. "I was alone when my parents died. We were in some refugee camp, but they threw us out after my parents started coughing." Roland shuddered, curling under the blankets. "They wouldn't let me in, even after they died. So, I was stuck alone, with no shelter, without even the strength to bury them."

"…I know that feeling." I never got to bury my parents either. "Clearly, you survived, though."

"It left me with that frail constitution I was using as an excuse." I suppose. "So, believe me, I _am_ grateful you are staying. I just… I would rather be alone than…"

"…Then risk everyone dying." I couldn't help but laugh. "Who would have thought you and I would be similar?"

"Oh?"

"Back when Fiona transformed, I was trying to tell Hartmut and her to leave me alone. I knew that if Hartmut had tried, we all would have died."

Roland stared for a long moment before laughing weakly. "Yeah, that's… that's pretty similar." Yep. "So, how are our sailors?" Our… oh, right.

"Still avoiding us." I knew they were here, because it wasn't like any of us five knew how to _sail_ , but… "It's a bit… unnerving. How scared they are. Is the rest of the army like that?"

"Well, they've always put Hartmut and Sacae on a pedestal." Right… "But, I don't know. I've been trying to avoid people anyway." That… would be something to pay attention to, when we got back. Because it was _incredibly_ unnerving, having supposed allies be _afraid_.

"Why would they be afraid of us, though?"

"Hilda, have you seen what we've survived?" …Okay, I think he had a point there. "We can all complain a lot about how 'anyone can be great with enough work', but let's be realistic. Sometimes, hard work isn't enough." Mmm… "Some people _are_ born with a natural talent for things, and they get a head start to that greatness. But others… not so much. Maybe they can reach it, if they devote everything to that goal, but that's not healthy. People who devote everything to being 'perfect' tend to be broken messes in their head, never able to measure up to imagined expectations."

"What if the expectations really are there?" Martin… "I know a lot of people look up to Martin."

"I'm willing to bet that Martin could stop forging, never make another thing in his life, and people would be happy." That… was probably true. "But now he _thinks_ there's an expectation. Bramimond can blame others are much as he wants, but Martin is to blame too."

I made a face. "Roland."

"I know. You want to defend him. He's your brother, in all but blood, and because of that, you know you can't _stop_ him." …No. No, I couldn't. "But he could refuse. You know he has that option. He knows he does. But he keeps going, and it's killing him." Now I was the one feeling sick. "But back to the original thing." Oh. Right. "We fight against how many damn dragons? How many have we killed? How many have _we_ survived?" Ah… "We have a natural talent for fighting. Thanks to this war, we have become geniuses at it, if only because we decided at some point that we didn't want to die. But motivation to survive, and the amount of work put in… it's not always enough. That it somehow _is_ for us… it makes us seem abnormal. Distant."

"It's just luck."

"We know that. But they don't. And, even then, it's hard to write off everything. I mean… you happening to have the perfect gem to protect Hartmut?" He laughed as I groaned. "See? Its bothering you too. And that _spreads_ through the camp. Willing to be that by the time we get back, someone will have twisted you into some instrument of divine intervention. Same with Martin. Same with Elimine. It'll extend to Mika and Maron, since all the good stuff showed up after you lot came."

"Sheryl?"

"'The gods loved her so much that they called her back' or 'she made a bargain to die so that things would be easier for us'." That… was such bullshit. "But that's why they're afraid. We were born with the right combination of talent and luck that hard work actually gets us something."

"Pain, misery, and fear."

"And they get hope." That… was true, I suppose. "'Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy'. I can't remember where I heard that, but it's stuck with me."

"Tragedy implies a lot of death."

"We're in a war, Hilda." Point. But still. "And I'm dying." And I was watching him die. And he reminded me that I would likely just have to watch Martin die too as he drowned expectations, both actual and imagined.

"And you're resting." Going with that. Subject change time, for both of us. It was too much to think about right now. Especially when I was already worried at what has changed since we were gone. It's been a month. "Or do you want to try to eat?"

"After I nap."

"Okay."

* * *

After Roland's nap, Hartmut and Bramimond volunteered to help Roland with eating, and standing by while he bathed, _just_ in case. While his apparent health was still good, it wasn't uncommon for those with consumption to deteriorate fast, and the signs of the end might come on suddenly, much like the blood…

"Careful, you're going to fall." I jerked myself back from the railing and turned to see Hanon walking up. "Hey," she greeted. "How are you feeling? I know you haven't gotten much sleep since we left."

"It's only been a few days," I replied with a wry smile. While on a map, the distance wasn't much, the currents lengthened the travel significantly. "And we've a few more, if I remember right."

"Still, I think you've gotten two candlemarks of sleep, total." I surely had gotten more than that. "So, how are you?"

"Let me get back to you on that one." I knew I wasn't 'fine', but other than that… well, I had no words.

"So, about the same as I feel." She leaned on the railing next to me. "I hope those kids made it safely."

"Ninian and Nils?"

"Well, them too, but I was thinking of the ones we saved." Ah… "Because of the Hunters…" Ah, yes, did they make it? How long had the Hunters been here? "Still, there is a good wind. I think Father Sky is trying to tell me that things will be well."

"You think?"

"Well, it is hard for me to hear Father Sky's messages. Sacae is better at it. But _I_ am better at reading Mother Earth's signs, so there." She stuck her tongue out childishly and I just had to laugh. "Still, it would be nice to read the stars."

"The stars?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "When it's darker, I'll point out the constellations for you. I don't know their meanings, exactly, but they're comforting to look at." She paused. "Well, I know one."

"Which one?"

"The Huntress." Ah? "When she aims her arrow, it means she favors your victory."

"That's…" Wait, but how did stars arm and dis… oh, never mind. "That does remind me. Well, the term does."

"Something to do with the Oathbreakers?" She grimaced at my nod. "I _hate_ they're called hunters. _I_ am a hunter. Those creatures are monsters who will forever be denied the warmth of Mother Earth and Father Sky."

"Naming aside, do you think…" I hesitated in continuing, and looked out over the crashing waves. The sunlight made them sparkle like jewels. "Do you think that might be what Fiona was talking about? The big thing that happened prior to Aquelia's destruction."

"Oh, maybe!" She hummed a little in thought. "If Hunters killed a lot of children, that could spark a big reaction." Yeah… "But then why would _they_ attack a city? Why would they not go to the Dragon Knights? That's what Dragon Knights are supposed to do. Kill dragons that hunt humans, and kill humans that hunt dragons." Right… "So, while it might have played a part…"

"It _can't_ be the event." I sighed. And here I thought I might have figured it out. Then again… then again, what would have been a 'good' reason to destroy everything? Kill everyone? I just… "It's too strange. It has to be something else."

"Probably something we'll never learn, at this point." Right… "We should talk of lighter things."

"Such as?"

"Well, I can tell you about how Barigan asked Jasmine out." Ah? "It involved the accidental kidnapping of a child."

"…Tell. Now." I _had_ to hear this. "I need the laugh."

"So, it all started in the spring about two years ago…"

* * *

After nearly laughing myself to death, thrice, Hanon and I headed back under to make some food and tea respectively for everyone. Which involved Hanon trying to trick Hartmut into eating carrots, and it not working because he apparently has a sixth sense for it. Which led to Bramimond chasing him around the halls, demanding that he 'eat his damn vegetables'. Which led to Roland laughing _so_ hard that it triggered a massive, and bloody, coughing fit that had to be cleaned…

My world was a crazy, messed up place.

"Up here for a moment's peace?" I smiled at Hartmut as he came by the railing too. "You're really fascinating by the water," he noted. "You take every opportunity to come here."

"It's calming to look at," I answered. So expansive and blue… "You can almost pretend the war isn't going on."

"True." He fell silent, and we just looked out over the ocean, listening to the water and the waves. "I think I have a little bit of empty nest syndrome." What. "I keep looking for Ninian and Nils."

"We knew them for half a day!" I couldn't help but laugh and he made a face. "They _were_ adorable, though."

"Very. It's good seeing kids be kids, even when everything is going wrong." Yeah… "Oh, Hilda."

"Yeah?"

"Your ponytail is falling out." He caught a lock hanging by my face, and I reached up to find he was right. "Here, I'll fix it."

"Okay." I held still as he moved behind me, undoing the hair ornament Mika gave me and gathering up my hair to tie it back again. …His fingers kept brushing the back of my neck. It was such a… a ridiculous thing to focus on, but he was, and I could only hope he assumed the redness on my face was being wind-chapped. Or sunburned. Not… well… a blush.

"You have really pretty hair." I think he needed his eyes checked. "It's a very pretty, rich brown."

"It's just brown." Brown was brown. "It's ridiculously long too."

"It suits you."

"Because it's ridiculous?"

"Well, that too." Hey! "But, no, I simply meant…" His hand ran through my hair as I turned to face him. He was simply staring, eyes strangely bright. "Hey, Hilda?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I think I…" He thought he… what? "…Well, this wasn't what I _was_ going to say, but I think I see dragons, meaning that I need to save that thought for another time." Wait, _what_?

I looked up and saw he was right. Saw he was _more_ than right. Because those dragons… those dragons were going to attack the ship!

Both of us shouted something. I knew that. Both of us also tried to run, to do _something_. I also knew that. But, in the end, it didn't really matter. Because the fire breath hit the ships with a thunderous _crack_ , instantly punching a hole in the deck, and setting the rest aflame.

Two more attacks hit, though, and the ship _shattered_ , sending us all into the water amidst the splitters. And, holy shit, this water was freaking _cold_ and it was so dark… though not dark enough for me not to see the bodies of the sailors flailing about. Was it sad that they looked less afraid right now then they had been around us?

I surfaced with a gasp, coughing as I struggled to breath. A shadow, however, fell over me, and I saw a fire dragon, ready to attack. I automatically tried to roll out of the way, but… well, you just… couldn't do that in water. So, instead, I dove under to avoid the claw, pushing further down when it broke under the surface.

Then… then there was fire. They were breathing fire, heating up the water immediately around. I was far enough down to avoid the worst of it, but the sailors who had been surfacing… they weren't as lucky. They were scaled as they automatically surfaced in a panic, and then were charred. Their corpses bobbed awkwardly, like apples in a stream.

This was nuts. Why were they attacking _now_? Wouldn't it have made much more sense for them to attack _when we arrived_?

I surfaced again, coughing and sputtering. The taste of salt clung to my tongue as I tried to spit out the water that splashed into my mouth. Where were the others? I knew some sailors were dead… but was anyone else?

Another dragon came swooping down, and I dove under to avoid it. But when it broke the surface, I snagged the claw and let it drag me up. My grip nearly slipped numerous times, thanks to the water making everything slippery, but I managed to twist and climb, clinging to the leg as the dragon took up to the sky again. A brief glance down let me see that _some_ people were still alive, but they were desperately trying to avoid attacks from others. Half-dragons? Where had they come from?

…This wasn't the time. I had to keep the dragon from getting too high before my grip slipped entirely. I had to injure it, and make it fall. I couldn't unhook my wyrmslayer or dragon axe dangling like this, but I could get my chakram, so I used that instead, slicing the fleshy gap between the leg joint and the body. The dragon screeched and roared, twisting instinctively and drawing the injured limb close. That gave me the chance to leap for the wing, and just slice right through it.

I slid off, diving into the water with ease, though when the dragon crashed down next to me, I swore the resulting wave nearly knocked me out. It certainly dazed me, leaving me to just watch awkwardly as the dragon thrashing in pain, and then stilled, staring blankly as it bobbed awkwardly for what seemed like a long while, just staring at me with unfocused, glassy eyes.

Then it submerged, and I realized what just happened. I just… watched a dragon drown.

"You traitor!" Startled, I twisted, and noticed a… a half-dragon standing on a single block of ice, likely frozen by magic. I wondered if they had jumped down from a dragon. "How _dare_ you show humans this place?!" they shrieked. I could only give them a blank look. "Traitor!" Um… how was I a traitor? I just… what was…? "You'll pay for endangering-!"

"Oh, dear, child, that is quite enough." A blizzard suddenly twisted onto the field, and I felt the breath in my lungs freeze as the cold just spiraled on and on. "This is my warning." Shivering and teeth clattering, I made myself look towards the voice. "The humans already know about the place, anyway." A woman. The owner was a woman, with long, wavy ice-blue hair held back by a gold circlet, and calm ruby eyes. She looked like an older Ninian. "Go, and continue to guard. Based on what I can sense, this group did your job for you by ridding Valor of the Hunters," the woman continued, voice cool. The blizzard slowly subsided, and I realized she was walking on ice, every step she took making the water freeze into a bridge. "They are not your enemy, and you have gotten your fellows killed for making that mistake. Go."

"But-!"

"You have a duty. Leave." She looked up at the dragons flying overheard. "That goes for you lot as well. If you wish to continue fighting, you may contend with me." That… that got them all _scurrying_. "I figured that would do it." The woman crouched by me, and held out her hands. "Here. Let me help you up."

"Um… th-thanks…" I mumbled, teeth still chattering. It didn't help that her hands were cold. "M-my friends…" I knew I had see fighting, but I hadn't been able to see…

"One second," she murmured. She gestured, hand sparkling with power, and the water froze, leaving convenient little circles. It took me a moment to realize those 'circles' marked where my friends were. Hanon, Bramimond, Roland, and Hartmut. The former three looked just fine, though Hartmut was shivering just like me. "It seems you five were the only ones who survived." A-ah… I guess… I guess that's another thing the army was going to be afraid of… "I apologize for the scare, child. Since I do not know you or your aura well, I could not separate you out from the other half-dragons I had to target." Was that why I was… did she just say half-dragon?! "Are you all right?" She peered into my face worriedly, eyes gentle and concerned.

"Wh-what do you mean… 'other half-dragons'?"

"Hmm? I mean what I say?" The woman laughed a little, shaking her head. "There is no need to hide that you are half fire dragon from me, child. I am not one of those dragons that instantly attacks a half-dragon, I promise." That… that wasn't the point. "Though your confusion baffles me. What did you and the Sword of Seals wielder over there expect would happen when you came with a group of humans?" Um…

"Excuse me, but what was that last bit?" Hartmut was finally standing, and he cautiously slid over to us, still shivering. Like me, he was totally confused. "Something about me being a half dragon?" he continued. Worriedly, I glanced at Bramimond, Hanon, and Roland, but they just looked curious, not scared. "I mean…"

"Well, yes?" the woman replied, now looking as confused as the rest of us. "It is a requirement to wield the Sword of Seals." Wha…? "Wuotan and Helios worried of a draconic attack on humans, yes, but they also worried on humans attacking dragons, so it was decided that whoever wielded it would be of both bloods, and made accordingly."

"So, only a half-dragon can wield the Sword?"

"Well, three-quarters and quarters also count." She tilted her head. "You should have been told this when you were given it?"

"I was never given it." Hartmut's words were harsh. "I _took_ it, when fire dragons attacked the shrine and ripped apart the priests trying to protect the refugees there."

"…Those idiots attacked the Shrine of Seals?" The woman sighed, shaking her head. "Every time I believe they can no longer surprise me with their stupidity, they manage to exceed my expectations." She crossed her arms, giving him a concerned look. "Are you aware that the Sword can kill you?"

"Yeah, I… ah… figured that out after the pain hit, but we found a solution?" Hartmut held up the sword to showcase the dragon stone, and I half-wondered if he was just in shock, since he was just _going_ with the conversation. I mean; I was. I was in so much shock that I couldn't even begin to think, much less speak. I was a…? "See?"

"Oh, that gem…!" The woman's eyes lit up and she stepped forward, leaning into Hartmut. "Where is the owner of that gem?" Um… "I must find her."

"Why?"

"Multiple reasons, but honestly, I'm terrified Jahn will find her first. The best way to hurt Wuotan _now_ is by killing his daughter." Wait, what? What? What was…? "And I promised Wuotan that I would protect her if I found her. I might not be able to sense him any longer, but promises are important." Um… wait, hold on… hold on, was she saying that… "So, tell me, please, where is Hildegard?" This was so… so damn surreal… was I dreaming? Did I hit my head or something?

"Well, ah…" Hartmut pointed to me, and the woman turned to face me. "There she is?"

"Hi?" I squeaked, waving awkwardly. I honestly… couldn't think of any other way to react. This was just… "Um… who are you?"

"…My name is Aenir," the woman replied. She now… looked so sad. Sheepish. Hesitant. "I am the Queen of the Ice Dragons."

"And you're here because…?"

"My original plan had been to check on my children, but I saw you all protect them, and help them through the gate." Ah, this was Ninian and Nils's mommy. And didn't Fiona mention…? "So, instead, I was coming to thank you for it." Ah, okay. "Which is how I conveniently ended up here." Ah. "You… all made it past the guards the first time because they sensed half-dragons and thought you refugees. When you left, they actually went to look, and discovered the humans." Ah. "So, now I simply am looking for some people before going through the Gate myself. Nergal, my husband, and my best friends, Wuotan, Fiona, and Idenn."

"Fiona is in the human army, safe and sound. Some of us know she's half-dragon, but it's a secret. Most think she's a weirdo dancer."

"Nice to hear she hasn't changed much." She looked worried. "Are you all right? You look… you look ready to faint."

"I'm half convinced this is a weird ass dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment." I pointed to Hartmut. "What is his dragon half?"

"Divine dragon." So, like Fiona. "Do you… I can carry you, if you need. Fly you, and your friends, to the shore."

"Well, we do need to return." This… was slowly starting to catch up. "I'm half-dragon."

"…Yes."

"I'm half fire dragon."

"Yes."

"Like the dragons that destroyed Aquelia."

"Yes, but-"

"But I'm Wuotan's daughter. He never just 'found' me. He gave me to the temple to be raised, and came to check on me as often as possible because I am his daughter."

"…Yes."

"Okay." Everything kind of clicked, and some things started to make horrifyingly sense, but all I had in my head was…! "Then do you mind telling me what _else_ about what I thought I knew about my past _was a fucking lie?!"_

I was a half dragon. I was talking to the Queen of Ice Dragons who had disappeared years ago, and Hartmut and I were half dragons, and… and… blood and damnation… I couldn't… I can't…

What would the others think? Ely, Martin, Alice, Mika, Maron… would they hate me now?

* * *

 _People I know_

· _I am Hilda, real name Hildegard. I am apparently half fire dragon, and Wuotan's daughter by blood. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old. (I… I am only 19, right? I'm not…)_

· _Ely/Elimine. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Martin. Red hair, green eyed, 18 years old._

· _Alice. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

· _Mika. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

· _Maron. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· _Roland. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Hartmut. Apparently half divine dragon, and having dragon blood is a requirement to wield the Sword of Seals in the first place. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Sacae. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Durban. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· _Marius. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 18 years old._

· _Athos. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Bramimond. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

· _Elijah. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

· _Aenir. Queen of the Ice Dragons. Bringer of the most what the fuck revelations I have ever had the misfortune to experience. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. No idea how old she is, but she has to be old as all hell._

* * *

Author's note: Cute little talking moments… and look, here's Aenir! Mother of Ninian and Nils. And, you know, accidental revealer of some hidden secrets. For people wondering how Hilda conveniently had the gem that becomes the Fire Emblem… here's your answer.

"Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy" is a quote from F. Scott Fitzgerald, up to interpretation. I tend to go with the idea of heroism coming with sacrifice. And here Roland is giving the 'other half' of the argument about geniuses, one that doesn't come up as much with Tactician's Testimony, since it's told from the POV of one of those 'geniuses'.

Next Chapter – The Half Dragon


	23. Chapter 23) The Half Dragon

Chapter 23) The Half Dragon

* * *

 _I knew when consumption ripped through the town. I would see their bodies, twisted and crumpled, nothing but skin and bone. I'd be sent in to check. Sometimes, everyone in the house was dead, and I had to run around and check each one. I looted everything I could fit into my pockets before informing my employers._

 _It wasn't until one of my employers got sick and died that I wondered why I never seemed to get sick myself. Maybe it was the pendant, keeping me safe._

* * *

Aenir transformed and carried us back to the shore. From there, we went to an abandoned castle, filled with empty, broken rooms. We'd sleep there for the night, and then start our return trip tomorrow.

I could only sit and stare, though. Sit on the sinking floor or the creaking bed in the room I was using. Staring at the bloodstained floor, the blood splattered walls, the strangely untouched ceiling. But, mostly, I stared at the wyrmslayer and dragon axe. I thought of Ninian and Nils, who were terrified of the weapons. I thought of Fiona, who eyed it warily. I… had never felt that fear, though. It was just a weapon to me. But was that actually the case? I was… I was half dragon. I was a half-dragon.

Slowly, carefully, I grabbed the blade of the wyrmslayer. It bit into my skin, but no more than any other sword would have. There was pain, but nothing I wouldn't expect. It was like this when I fought all those dragons not long ago, where my previous wyrmslayer shattered. Was that…?

"That won't affect you." I looked up and found Aenir leaning in the doorway. "You can't transform," she explained, coming to sit beside me. She already had bandages in her hands, and she deftly started bandaging my hand. "You, and Hartmut, are half-dragons who cannot transform. Dragon slaying weapons have no more effect on you than they would a human."

"I see…" I murmured. Well, that was a touch reassuring. "How…?" I couldn't even _think_ of how to word the question I wanted to ask.

But, somehow, she understood. "Your birth mother was named Alyssa. She was a sweet and kind woman. A quiet sort of strength to her, though. Always singing." She laughed a little. " _Always_ singing. Wuotan fell in love with her songs first. Then, slowly, they fell in love with each other, and became lovers."

"And I was born from that."

"Yes." She tied off the bandage, and shifted so she could look at me. "In the month of the dragon. Alyssa thought it fitting and hilarious. She's the one who named you. 'Hildegarde', a name that can mean things such as 'protection from war' or 'protecting battle maiden'." Neither of those really 'fit', huh? "Of course, she shortened it to Hilda. You hated the name even when you could only make funny faces." Ha…

"What happened to her?" Why was I…?"

"…Contrary to what most people believe, tensions between dragons and humans had been running high for years, even before the Scouring." Aenir sighed, her eyes pained. "Some… extremists raided the village where Alyssa stayed. Wuotan was away on chieftain business. He finished up quickly to return early as a surprise, and I went with him. I still remember seeing those flames…"

"Extremists?"

"Dragons who thought half dragons were tainted." Ah. "Alyssa fought hard to protect you, but she was never a warrior. Still, even as the dragons made the house fall on you two, she held it up." She shuddered, hugging herself. "The entire weight of a house on her back, and she never faltered. In so much pain she couldn't even see, but she refused to crumple and let even one little rock hit you. When Wuotan and I found you two, she was all but dead, barely able to even smile at Wuotan before passing." She looked right at me. "But you were unharmed. You were frightened and confused, but you were completely safe." So, that's…

"How did I end up in the temple?"

"Wuotan feared for your safety. Such a devastating attack…" She shook her head. "He feared you would be targeted again. He feared he would not be able to keep you safe if it happened. You could not transform, so it was _safer_ for you to live among humans." I see… "I told him to make a clean break. I told him I would find a home for you, some sort of safety. But he refused."

"He did?"

"Idiot loved you too much." She smiled indulgently. "I didn't quite understand it then. I did when Ninian was born, though." She shook her head. "Regardless, he chose Aquelia. It was a human city no one thought twice about him visiting. The temple was filled with priests and knights who could keep you safe. It was the 'perfect' place." Of course, the greatest threat came from above, but hey, I managed to survive even that, so…

"Did my parents know?"

"I honestly have no idea. They might have. Wuotan adored Gabriel and Mira." It took me two heartbeats to remember the names. Father and Mother. I hadn't heard their actual names in eight years. "But he might have kept it quiet, to lessen the chances of you coming into danger."

"And the stone?"

"I had a vision of _something_ troubling on the horizon." She sighed, shaking her head again. "It was too muddled to see anything clearly, likely because my emotions were a mess. I told Wuotan about it, though, and he opted to created a dragon stone to give you a little extra protection."

"I see." Would he be mad that I gave it away? …No, I didn't think so. The Wuotan in my memory… he would have simply laughed. Laughed and tease me. "What happened? Fiona mentioned an event, but…"

"It doesn't matter now." I suppose not. "Nothing can be done, at this point." I suppose so. "…Wuotan was badly injured in the fight with Jahn, though. Scarred messily. Of course, he got Jahn just as good."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know." She gave me a sympathetic look when I drooped. "I can't sense him, so it is possible he is dead." I didn't like that thought. "It's possible he is in slumber, attempting to recover. Willingly or because his body shut down." Right, that was something dragons could do. "He could also be running around playing bait. It _would_ explain why Jahn and Hydra haven't come after the humans. Even injured, Wuotan would register as a much bigger threat."

"Would he do that, even if he was looking for me?"

"Wuotan's priorities were always focused on two things." She held up two fingers in front of my face. "Your safety, and your happiness. The former having priority in times like this." She shrugged, letting her hand drop again. "It would not surprise me if he did find you, but finding you safe, content, or both, he opted to not talk to you, and instead simply try to distract Jahn and Hydra."

"…You mentioned Jahn might be hunting me." I finally looked her in the eye. "Is that… just because I am Wuotan's daughter, and he wants to hurt him?"

"It could be other things." She gave me a soft smile. "But let's save that talk for a little later. I think you need time to absorb what you already heard." True. "You should step outside while the sun is still out."

"Yeah, I suppose the sunshine might do me some good." I groaned as I stood. Everything ached. "Ow…" I sighed. "Shouldn't half-dragons have more resilience or something?"

"You survived eight years after Aquelia, no doubt gaining numerous injuries and illnesses." She… was right about that. I thought of the things Mika talked about, before I left. "You also have an incredibly high resistance. That's due to your dragon blood." Really? "Well, that and being in close proximity to a powerful dragon gem. Your body adapted to it." Ah. Wait, what? How did that even work? "I understand you have a talent for surviving horrible injuries as well?" Yes… that was true. "Of course, that is more due to your quintessence." My… huh? "Though, half-dragons who cannot transform can simply lose more blood than humans. Have to eat less. That sort of thing."

"Just the ones that can't?" My head was spinning. I was going to focus on the last one.

"No, the ones that can have human bodies much more like dragons'. We're actually _much_ frailer than humans in these forms." She made a face. "I can dodge like the wind, but if something happens to catch me in this form, I'm in trouble."

"Then you turn into a dragon."

"Yes, and gain a massive defensive boost." She laughed a little. "Ice dragons have the strongest defenses of all dragons. I can survive a hit from a divine dragon. Though, if your Martin creates a dragon slaying weapon with a fire element, I might die from a single hit, even in dragon form." Ah. "Regardless, out into sunshine, Hilda. I think you'll feel a little less overwhelmed."

"We'll see." But I doubted it could make me feel _more_ overwhelmed. "Thanks."

"No need for that." She gave me a warm smile. "I made a promise. I'm just keeping it." Right, right. Still, I could be grateful, yeah? I thought so, at least.

* * *

Hanon actually found me as I was heading outside, and dragged me out for a long, long ride through the surrounding countryside. She cantered and galloped, letting me feel the wind through my hair, and the exhilarating feel of flying as the hooves thundered in the dirt. I was laughing before long, feeling like a little kid again, and Hanon laughed with me. I wondered if she dragged me out not just to make me feel better, but to show me she was unafraid. She didn't care that I was a half-dragon. To her, that didn't matter.

That made me feel _steadier_. And it was a feeling that held even as we returned, and I walked through the castle, hunting for Hartmut. It was probably a good idea to talk to him. He was hit with a similar revelation, after all, and… well, I had an advantage. Aenir _knew_ Wuotan. But did she know Hartmut's mother too? I had no idea, but the chances of that was probably really small.

I found him in what had probably been a courtyard, when this castle was actually alive. He was practicing with the sword… no. No, that was too tame for it. There was too much fury, too much franticness in the motions. It was almost like he was in a battle. Battling invisible demons, shades only he could see. Dueling against ghosts of his past and present.

So, instead of interrupting, I sat on the edge of an overgrown, weed-filled, wilted garden box, and simply watched. Watched as he fought. Watched as he tried to 'win'.

It felt like a long, long while before he finally slowed and stopped, panting heavily, like he had just fought ten dragons. He glanced up at me, unsurprised to see me there, and a silent question in his eyes. I held out my hand to him, and he stumbled over, letting the Sword of Seals clank and clatter on the ground as he flopped down at my feet, resting against my legs.

"I can't wrap my head around it," he murmured, tilting his head back. Absently, I ran my hand through his hair, tugging it off his neck so it could cool a little faster. "Being half dragon. I can't wrap my head around it."

"Don't suppose Aenir knows who your birth mother is," I whispered back. He only shook his head. "I figured. Still, it might have been nice."

"She has some theories as to what might have _happened_ to her, but she wants to keep quiet until I'm a little calmer." Just like with me and when I asked… "She's very careful. I don't feel like she's purposely keeping secrets, if that makes sense?"

"Yes, it feels like she'll tell us anything we want, with a few exceptions." I thought about her refusal to tell me about the incident preceding Aquelia's destruction. Yes, I believed her words there. She felt there was no point in telling. There was nothing that could 'be done'. Though, I remained horribly curious… "But she's worried about piling too much on us. You can tell she feels horrifically guilty for surprising us."

"Yeah…" He sighed, leaning a little more into me as I kept running my fingers through his hair. "That feels… so nice…"

"Help you calm down."

"A little." I'd take 'a little'. "A divine dragon for a mother, though…"

"During a time where tensions were running high. Aenir told me about how my birth mother died protecting me from some."

"Yeah…" He sighed again. "I wonder… if that's why my old man hid me." Ah… "Shut off all alone, no one to contact me… I was safe there."

"It doesn't matter if he did it to protect you." I leaned over him a little, so I could look him in the face. "You can't deny that what he did was abuse."

"But if it was to protect me…"

"Abuse is abuse. You can pretty it up with explanations, but throwing you into a cage and keeping you locked up? That's not protecting you. That might be keeping your _body_ safe, but your mind and spirit are a wreck."

"…Yeah, I suppose so…" He looked half-ready to cry, though. "But it would… be nice to get that as an explanation, though. It would at least make his last actions make sense." …That's right. His father died protecting him. Yes, I suppose that would make sense, if that had been the goal the whole time. "But yeah, you're right. I do bear the mental scars from it. I can't stand being alone now. I can't stand leaving someone alone now, especially people I care about."

"Ah, yes, I remember an argument about that."

"I stand by my words." He looked dead serious. "I mean it."

"Y-yes, well…" I felt a blush prick my face and had to fight off the urge to sigh. Ugh, damn these feelings. Especially when I knew they were pointless. "Regardless…"

"Yes, yes." He fell silent for a while, and I simply sat there, continuing to run my hand through his hair. "I wonder… if there is any of her in my looks."

"Your birth mother?"

"Yeah. I mean; I look a lot like my old man. Pisses me off, truth be told."

"I think you look rather handsome."

"…Thanks…" Did his face just heat up? No, that would be ridiculous. "Anyway, though, I just… wonder if there is any of her in my face or something. I doubt I'd ever be able to figure it out, of course." Right, he had never even seen her. "What about you?" Hmm? "Do you know?"

"About what I might have inherited, physically, from Wuotan?"

"Yeah."

"…I think my eyes." If I thought about it, thought about my memories of him, then there was something that stood out. Unusually for a fire dragon, Wuotan had blue eyes. Bright, beautiful blue eyes that were always kind no matter who he talked to, and helped give him the same feel as the gentle sunshine. "They're the same color, and maybe the same shape."

"They're really pretty." He smiled up at me. "Often times, they remind me of the sun. Like, after a rain or something."

"I think you hit your head." I laughed as he scowled. "Still, thank you for the compliment." I paused as I thought of something. "Have you talked to Bramimond?"

"…No…" He sighed, and drooped. "I'm scared." Yeah, I could understand that. "Logically, I am certain he would still be my friend. But emotionally? It's not so simple."

"…It's worse because he's the first friend you ever had, isn't it?"

"My first, and best, friend. And I am absolutely _terrified_ of losing him, as much as I am scared of losing my sisters." He looked up at me. "I'm… I'm not being silly, being afraid, right?"

"I'm terrified of what Ely will think." Hellfires, I was so scared. If I could cry, I would have. "Martin, Mika, Maron… especially since the latter two don't know about Fiona." But I couldn't _hide_ this from them. I couldn't bear keeping a secret like this. "Alice is probably the worst, though, since I can't tell her face to face. It'll _have_ to be through a letter."

"Amazing how one little secret just turns your whole world around." He sighed again, and stood up slowly, picking up the Sword with him. "We should head in." He offered me his hand. "Though, I think I need to walk around a bit."

"Here, I'll come with you." Hesitantly, I took his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly as he pulled me up. "I could use the walk myself, I think. Afterwards, we can check on Roland."

"Yeah, sounds good." His smile was warm as he started to walk. "Let's go."

He didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't draw attention to the fact. I… liked holding his hand. It was warm, calloused, huge compared to mine. But if he could take some comfort in holding mine? I'd be very happy.

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I am Hilda, real name Hildegard. Which I have apparently hated since I was a baby. I am a half dragon Dread Fighter. My birth mother, Alyssa, died protecting me from dragon extremists, so my birth father, Wuotan, entrusted me to Priestess Mira and Sir Gabriel of the Fire Temple in Aquelia, for my safety. He picked there so that he could still watch over me as a father should. Perhaps this is why he always smiled when I said I wanted to be a Dragon Knight as a child. My pendant was a gift from him, in the hopes that I would survive whatever Aenir predicted; I have since given this pendant to Hartmut to protect him. I'm decent with swords, apparently not bad with axes, and best with daggers. I am falling more and more in love with Hartmut, and this troubles me greatly. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine. My best friend. Kind and gentle, and a user of light magic. The first 'healer' using Martin's staves. Because of this, we're hoping she'll be able to cure Roland's consumption. I am most scared of losing her friendship, though logically, I know the chances of this are low. She accepted Fiona, after all. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin. My big brother. Talented and skilled smith, who experiments often. This results in him creating downright miraculous things, such as the healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, and light magic. Married to Alice, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Between the pedestal people set him on, and his own belief of their expectations, I am honestly scared that he's going to kill himself by overworking. When he fights, it's with axes and swords. Red hair, green eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Alice. My big sister, who once served as the mom of the group. And I can feel the lack of her calming presence in how fractured we're all becoming because of all the stress. Fought with lances and tomes, but stayed with the orphans in some fortress Delrin gave them. So, I only hear from her via letters. Married to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. She's a skilled painter. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika. My big little brother. Talented swordsman who learned from his mother, a fact he is immensely proud of. Does not really worship Mother Earth and Father Sky, as most plainsmen do, as he believed they aren't really watching out for them. However, like other plainsmen, he cannot stand liars and traitors. When I last saw him, his injury had healed enough so he could walk. Has a nephew named Vash. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Maron. My little sister. Talented seamstress, though I haven't really seen her sew a lot recently. Firmly stands by the decisions our group makes. Adores the color purple. Her distance troubles me, but I hold onto the hope that she doesn't hate me. I pray that continues once I tell her… a-anyway, Mika is going to take care of her. She's crushing on Athos, and I worry that the relationship might have progressed while I was gone. Wields bows when she fights. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sheryl. My baby sister. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh, and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. She specialized in thunder magic while alive, and forgot everything but birthdays. I still wear the bracelet she gave me. Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Roland. From the south originally. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but knows axes thanks to Durban. Has consumption, and it's progressed to the point that he's coughing up blood. In love with Josephine, and utterly convinced the feelings are unrequited. We're two of a kind, really. He's the best liar of the group. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut. Former prince of the kingdom in the east. Kind-hearted, though sometimes childish, and a strong sense of loyalty. He, like me, is half dragon, divine dragon to be specific, and it's that dragon blood that lets him wield the Sword of Seals. Gave me the necklace he got from his Lady Mother, supposedly as 'protection'. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, and had two brothers, Al and Rainard, but his brothers died with his parents. Enjoys taking care of people, and good with kids. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile, and a kinder laugh. Sister to Sacae. Always takes steps to reassure people when they're fretting, and her loyalty knows no bounds it seems. She's an amazing cook, and even better rider, who doesn't mind dragging me along. She prefers bows, but since Martin doesn't have a dragon-slaying version of one, she tends to use swords (her wyrmslayer) more than anything. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae. Plainsman who had to give up his tribe when the Katti Blades chose him. Serious about his duties, to the point that he is completely uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as an eventuality that he cannot escape. Lighthearted otherwise, though. Though there are supposedly two Katti Blades, I have only seen one: the Sol Katti, which slays dragons. He knows bows too, though, and wields the Rienfleche, which Martin made specifically for him. Talented herbalist, and we're hoping that between his herbs and Ely's healing, we might cure Roland's consumption. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Barigan. From Edessa, to the north, though it was overrun by dragons three years ago. A calm, kind man who holds firm to his word. Specailizes in lances, but knows swords. Leader of the cavalry for the army, and thus, has to deal with a lot of paperwork. Married to Jasmine, and their courtship was incredibly unconventional, based on Hanon's stories. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Durban. From the Isles to the West, and I still don't know how he ended up joining the army. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a kind man. There's a distinct pattern to my friends, it seems. His strength is enough to deal a great deal of damage to a dragon even with an ordinary ace, meaning he is quite terrifying with a dragon axe. Thankfully, he is in completely control of himself, or we'd all be in trouble. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· ** _Jasmine. From the north, possibly from Edessa like Barigan, her husband, but that's unconfirmed. First one to tame and ride a pegasus into combat, and thus leads the squad. Fights with magic, specializing in wind, but knows lances as a backup. A sarcastic, cynical woman who is very happy with her marriage, and it would not surprise me if being separated from him is her greatest fear. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Josephine. Former princess from the kingdom to the east, older sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. Surprisingly frail looking and small, likely taking more after her mother than her father, but she is a trained wyvern knight, and few can match her ferocity on the field. Wields powerful thunder magic, and also knows axes. Leads the wyvern knights. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· ** _Delrin. General of the army, apparently a bow user, perhaps a sniper. I've not once seen him fight, but that's because he deals with a lot of the paperwork to try and keep things running smoothly. Though, I often wonder how, considering how often he knocks over his papers. A kind, if awkward, man. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· ** _Marius. Commander of the army, who lost his wife and eldest daughter when Aquielia fell. Gives a bad first impression, but has a kind heart underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers, and takes their mental health seriously. Working on taking advantage of the dragonslaying weapons to push into dragon lands. Maybe this war will actually end? Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· ** _Genevieve. Former princess of the kingdom to the east. Younger sister of Hartmut and Josephine. Bright and chipper, with an almost endless supply of energy, though she is careful to not be 'bouncy' when things are serious. She specializes in long-range magic, but when enemies get too close for that, she relies on fire magic, like her teacher, Athos. She is in love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more about it when the war is over. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Athos. From a nameless oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who keeps many secrets, especially when it relates to his past. Talented sage, who specializes in fire magic, and loves learning how to heal. Took care of Maron while I was away, but I fret over whether or not he will enter a relationship with her. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond. From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Seals. Hartmut's first, and best, friend. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier, who hides it behind a façade of pragmatism. He frets over Martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin. In love with Genevieve, but has promised her to talk about it when the war ends. Wields Elder magic, and wields Gespenst. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Fiona. A half divine dragon princess, who travels as a dancer to find her friends. Has the Dancer's Gift, which she uses often to help us in the field. Frets over how 'easy' things have been, and it's enough to get me to worry too. Has a half sister named Fae. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

· ** _Elijah. From the South, and a childhood friend of Roland. Serves in Barrigan's unit, speclizing in swords. A kind disposition, but very fond of pointing out how crazy I could get. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Aenir. Queen of the Ice Dragons, who travels with us now to meet Fiona and to keep her promise to Wuotan: to protect me. She is a gentle woman, and it's easy to see how she's a mother with how careful she is. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. No idea how old she is, but considering she is a full-grown dragon? She has to be old as all hell._

* * *

Author's Note: So, a little backstory for Hilda, and some explanations. Sofia (a char from FE6) is a half-dragon who apparently does not have the ability to transform, and is unaffected by dragon slaying weapons. Now, this is likely due to gameplay limitations, but I'm choosing to have that simply be a 'thing' with half-dragons in this universe. As such, Hilda and Hartmut don't take 'effective' damage from dragon slaying weapons.

Dragons' human bodies being much more fragile than humans is based on dialogue from FE6, and based on Ninian and Nils's stats.

Next Chapter – Secrets


	24. Chapter 24) Secrets

Chapter 24) Secrets

* * *

 _At some point, around the time I realized two years had passed since Aquelia fell, something only called 'the plague' or 'Black death' ripped through the city where we lived. Bodies just piled up in the streets. I 'lost' my job because all my employers caught it and died. Every day, we would drag bodies into this deep pits on the outskirts and just throw them in. Cover them with dirt. Throw more in. Then repeat until it was filled. A lot were filled._

 _I would go out to steal. It wasn't like anyone was really paying attention. But then Maron got sick with it. That was the first time I felt my new world shake._

* * *

The story was simple. Aenir was a traveling bard, who knew some magic to keep her safe, specializing in the 'ice' part of wind magic. It was 'rarer', but not completely unheard of. It helped that she actually did have the Bardic gift, and was a talented flute player. She had been passing by when our ship was destroyed, and assisted us back to the mainland.

Simple, yes? Nice, believable, technically true… and no one questioning because Aenir was gorgeous and had _half the damn army flirting with her within two heartbeats of us returning_.

I squirmed out of the crowd that surrounded us, just staring in shock as the crowd engulfed the others. We probably could have told the _truth_ and everyone would have taken it easily. What in all the…?

"Um… Hilda?" I turned and saw Fiona walking up, Barigan with her, for some reason. "Hi, welcome back," she greeted. Her attention was definitely not on me, though, but on the crowd. "Um…"

"That's Aenir," Barigan whispered. His eyes were wide. "What is she…?" He turned to me. "What all happened at Valor?"

"A _lot_ of things, and I need to report… oh… half of it," I deadpanned. Seriously, I think about half of what happened could be safely told. "I'll tell the other half, later, but since _they're_ stuck, and I'm not, I have to go report."

"We'll… extract them. Somehow." Barigan looked so confused. "I remember crowds during festivals, but this is a little much."

"And I just _know_ she's just going to think they're all friendly," Fiona sighed. Despite the exasperation, she was smiling in relief. She must have been _incredibly_ worried. "I don't know how Nergal managed to get his flirtations through her oblivious skull." She shook her head. "We'll deal with this. You go."

I gave them a smile in thanks, and picked my way through the castle, noting how at ease everyone was. Had there been no major battles while we were gone? Surely not, right? There had been so much fighting… then again, maybe the dragons decided to not chance another failed siege here…

Shaking my head, I continued down the hall, hunting for Marius's study. It wasn't hard to find at all, even though I hadn't been here often. I knocked on the door, and actually decided to wait this time until I got the acknowledgement.

When I did, I opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room. "We're back," I said. I was startled to see that Marius wasn't the only one here. Delrin was too, the two discussing something with maps and the like on Marius's desk. "Um… Hi?" They both looked startled, actually standing to just stare. "Uh…"

"Hi," Marius finally murmured. He smiled slowly, softly, and he looked… very relieved to see me. "Some of the people who went on vacation a day or so ago noticed there was a lot of wreckage being tossed upon the shore." Oh. Yeah, I supposed that could happen. "Delrin and I were just discussing how to organize a search and possibly rescue party."

"Not needed." I shut the door behind me, and tried to smile back. I found it hard, though, so I let it fall. "Roland, Bramimond, Hartmut, Hanon, and me are back, with a new addition. Her name is Aenir." Both Marius and Delrin looked at each other at the name, and my mind scrambled for _something_. "She was born in the north, like Barigan, and mentioned being named for someone her mother respected." That was _such_ a lie, but both seemed to buy it. Lucky me. "Anyway, she's a bard, and a magic user. Ice magic, specifically."

"Rare for anyone to use that sort of wind magic, but perhaps its useful in the north." Marius shook his head, and returned to his seat. "I take it, though, that you are the only survivors."

"Yeah, and also, dragons can _definitely_ drown, I discovered, so maybe we can drop them into huge lakes." I shook my head, sighing heavily. "Sorry, it's been rather… hectic."

"I can imagine," Delrin murmured. He beckoned me to come a little closer, and actually gave me a quick little hug. "I am relieved to see even some of you return. I feared the worst."

"It seems that we're stupidly lucky and get out of things that should really kill us," I deadpanned. I felt myself droop. "We're… going to be more feared, aren't we?"

"…I wish I could say otherwise." He gave me a reassuring smile. "But I do not believe your friends or family will be among them. Simply those you do not know." Yeah, but it had been unnerving just having the sailors avoid us. "Are you up for giving a report?"

"Yeah, and I think I'm the only one for a while." I made a face. "Aenir's pretty, and half the camp is already infatuated with her."

"Oh, so long as we don't get duels like we did when Genevieve joined up, I'm sure we'll be fine." Wait, duels? "Report?"

"Right, right." I sighed, rolling my shoulders. "Gate is there, and seems to be one-way. I _really_ don't recommend sending anyone else to check as the place is guarded. That's what caught us." I looked at them both. "There _were_ Hunters there, though. Hanon calls them Oathbreakers."

"Those miserable, good-for-nothing demons," Marius growled. His fingers curled into a fist on his desk. "I had figured some had taken up that inane and cowardly profession, but I dislike being right." Haha! "The worst part is that I'm certain some of the number are in the army, using the war as a perfect excuse." That made my stomach turn. "You said 'were'. Please tell me you dealt with them."

"Yes, very nicely," I confirmed. I felt my mood improve when he gave me a proud smile. "But aside from that, it truly does seem like a place where dragons go to escape the war, mostly children."

"Then we shall keep a wary eye on our backs, but focus our attention forward." Marius nodded, and glanced at Delrin. "Well, be prepared for a late night."

"You mean I get early nights?" Delrin joked. His smile was kind. "So, we'll keep on our preparations to move forward."

"Yes, let's work on the groups. I will want to split, and get a group to Edessa." That was Barigan's home. "Hilda, your group is to have the day off. I don't want to hear of you even doing chores."

"All right," I replied, with a shrug. I highly doubted any of us wanted to, so that was good. "I'll see if Barigan and Fiona got the others free."

"Good luck." He said the words so dryly that I couldn't help but laugh and laugh as I left the study and headed down the hall.

It felt good to laugh, even if it got me some weird looks.

* * *

Durban had to get involved before the group was free of the crowd, and true to Fiona's prediction, Aenir had just thought the human army was very, very friendly. She didn't even try to hide her exasperation as she dragged Aenir away to catch up, and the others dispersed. Hanon dragged Roland off, and I think it was to head right for Sacae. I saw Bramimond _try_ to go after Hartmut, but Hartmut actually weaponized Genevieve's cheer and directed her to him. Still avoiding, and Bramimond was _not_ happy about it, for all that he smiled at Genevieve.

It took me a long, long time of just standing and staring before deciding that I couldn't avoid my friends. I couldn't avoid telling them. I had to get it over with, and pray that my world would remain intact.

"Maron?" I called, knocking on her door and opening it. "It's Hilda. I'm back and…" I trailed off, all my thoughts clunking to a stop. There was Maron. And there was Athos. I had apparently walked in on the middle of a… rather intense… makeout session?

"A-ah, Hilda," Athos mumbled, sitting on the bed properly. His appearance was rather disheveled and he was definitely blushing bright red. "When did you come back?"

"Just now." I… wanted to freak out so much. I'd been gone for… okay, it was probably about a month. A lot could happen in a month. But… uh… "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Maron." Maron, for her part, actually glared at me. Defiant, even if her face was just as flushed. "It's important."

"Of course." Athos smiled softly, even as Maron scowled and sulked. "Come now, Maron. You were fretting earlier about her." Well, nice to know _that_ since she was glaring at me like I was an irritation or something. It… was like a punch to the gut, far more so than… well… walking into this. "Go on."

"Fine," Maron grumbled. She kissed him on the cheek, and I almost thought it was pointed. "Later, then?" She stood up and straightened her dress before following me out the door. "Well?" She sounded so… so… aggravated and annoyed. "What is it?"

"Look, I am _very_ sorry about interrupting," I couldn't help but snap. Her eyes narrowed. "But this is seriously important."

"If it's about kissing him, I don't want to-"

"How can I go looking for you, to talk to you, about _that_ when I literally had _no idea_?" I snatched her arm and dragged her after me. "Where are the others? This is something I need to tell them _too_."

"…Wait, so Martin didn't put you up to this?"

"No!" I twisted to face her. "Maron, I got back, maybe, a candlemark ago. I'm trying to find our group, our _family_ , so I can tell people something, and I come back to you _glaring_ at me!"

At least she looked contrite. "I'm sorry." She ducked her head, tugging her hair to try and hide her face. It was red again, but this time from mortification. "I thought you were going to yell like Martin."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm content. Hard to be _happy_ in a war. But I'm content, and comforted, and I think he is too."

"Then fine." I threw up my hands. "I mean; I'm going to give him a lecture from hell, but you're my little sister, and it's my job to tell suitors _exactly_ what'll happen if he makes you cry or hurts you or whatever." I felt mollified by her smile. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I _am_ a little freaked out. But I was gone for a month. I was gone for two months before then. In three months, I've seen you _maybe_ a week. There's a lot I don't see even when I'm _around_."

"Yeah…" Hesitantly, she held out her arms, and I gave her a hug. "Welcome back, by the way."

"Thank you. Now _that_ was what I'd been expecting." I tightened my hug as I felt her cling to my back. "I'm still your big sis, yes?"

"Always." Good. "And I _am_ sorry. Martin and I argued yesterday, and I know you're protective, so I just thought…"

"You know he's only worried, right?"

"When I calm down, I do." Good. "It's not like with him and Alice, though. It's not really a… it's not like a storybook. It's just being comforted, and hurting a little less around each other. I don't think he _gets_ that."

"And we know how he gets when he doesn't understand anything." I pulled away, smiling at her. "Look, next time it seems like he's getting yelly, tell him 'Hilda said it was okay'. That'll get him to chase me down and leave you alone."

"Watch out! I just might!" She laughed, and I was just glad to hear it. "So, something important?"

"Yes, I need to tell everyone something important. Do you know where everyone is? I just happened by your room first."

"Probably in the room you and Ely use. Mika's leg is still bothering him, and Martin…" She trailed off and I could only sigh. "…We argue about him being in the forge so much too. He's hurting himself bad. He's got really cool weapons made, but…"

"I figured." I drooped a little. "He had them when I left, and I doubt he'd stop just…"

"I don't get why."

"He feels pressured, Maron. Some of it is true, and some of it isn't. He's made miracles, and now feels he's expected to make more."

"He can't if he dies!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't… want to lose anyone else…" Oh, Maron… "I miss Sheryl. Does anyone else?"

"We all do." I shook my head. "Martin throws himself in work to escape that pain. He blames himself, blames that he didn't forge her stronger armor."

"I blame me too." She hugged herself, shivering. "I remember… I remember thinking that the dragon was breathing. I remember thinking I should shoot. But then I decided not to. _Of course_ it was dead. But then…" But then, it wasn't. "I turned away. I turned away, and then I heard the screams."

"You didn't exactly miss much." I smiled wryly. "One heartbeat, she was laughing and checking, and then the next, she was dead."

"…Right, you saw it." Yes. "You were the only one of us who saw it. We just came in on the aftermath." Yes. "At least, it was quick. But, at the same time, it just makes it harder. We didn't even get to say…" She shook her head roughly. "It was like Aquelia again. She was just _gone_." Yes. "With Athos, I don't get as many nightmares. I feel a bit safer."

"Okay." I ruffled her hair, smiling as she made a face. "I get it."

"Right…" She hesitantly took my sleeve, tugging it almost as if she were a child again. "Hilda?"

"Hmm?"

"…No, nothing." She shook her head and shifted her hand to mine. "I'll… bring it up again later. It's convoluted in my head." I nodded, accepting that. "Anyway, this way!" She tugged me sharply, and started running down the hall. It took me a few steps to find my footing. "To your room!" Ah. Great.

We reached my room far too soon, and just as Maron had said, Ely, Mika, and Martin were all in there. They gave me bright smiles as we burst inside. I tried to smile back, but the reality of what I was about to say was _really_ starting to hit me, so it faltered and shook.

"Hilda, what's wrong?" Ely asked. She paused in bandaging Martin's neck to look at me. "Are you tired?" I simply sat down next to Mika, and tried string my thoughts together. "Did someone die?"

"Nah, she's not in enough 'shock' for that," Mika pointed out. He shifted to sling an army around my shoulder. I noticed his injury was still prevalent. When was it going to heal up? Would it ever?

"True, but it's clearly serious." Yes, it was. It was, and I wished I could cry. I felt like crying would make me feel _so_ much better right now. "Hilda, please, tell us. You're making us frown, and if you drag this out, I'm just going to cry."

"Sure, let's threaten her~!"

"It works on the rest of you."

"Yes, but-"

"I'm half-dragon," I finally just blurted. The entire room stilled, even the air. I couldn't breathe. "I… discovered… I was half dragon… while on Valor." Well, _now_ I was shaking. I kept my head down. "I swear; I didn't know. I wasn't purposely hiding it or-"

"Hilda." _That_ was Martin, rough hands holding mine to ease the shaking. "Hilda, you don't seriously think…" he began. He stopped himself, and I saw him shake his head when I tentatively glanced up. "Of course you don't 'think' we would turn on you for that. You're just scared of being wrong." Yes. Yes, that was exactly it. "How did you find out?"

"I met…" Wait, no, I shouldn't out Aenir. Even to them, I shouldn't… "Wuotan is my birth father." Ely's eyes widened. I knew she was thinking of all the time he spent doting on us. "Apparently, my birth mother died protecting me, so he gave me to the temple to keep me safe. I met a friend of his on Valor. She told me, after some half-dragons called me 'traitor'." There. Simple enough, yes? "That's why I had that gem, that pendant. He gave it to Mother to give to me. To keep me safe." I shook my head. "I swear; though, I didn't know and-"

Twin hugs, warm and comforting, cut me off. Mika and Maron, both pressing their faces to mine affectionately. Ely shifted to hug me from behind, chin resting on my head. Martin didn't move to hug me, but his smile said it was just from a lack of space, and he squeezed my hands reassuringly, showing no signs of letting go.

Slowly, I let myself relax, and thought that _if_ I could cry, I would have right then. Tears of joy and relief. But, of course, I couldn't, so instead, I simply smiled, and took in the warmth.

My world was still as whole as it could be. That was all the happiness I needed.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day with my group, just… talking about whatever. Ely and Mika always steered the topics away from Maron's new relationship, or Martin's excessive time in the forge. We focused on lighter things, like how Kim was holding up, how Vash was doing, how Emma and Lori were learning painting from Alice. We laughed about things from the past, though we were always quick to avoid mentioning Sheryl. That hurt was still too raw, and while we would remember her always, it was just still too hard to talk about her quite yet.

At some point, though, Sacae stole Ely away, likely to discuss Roland. Mika and Martin went to go to bed, and Maron, after checking with me, went to go do… something else. Probably something with Athos.

I decided to head to the ramparts, to get some fresh air. The stars above twinkled merrily as I walked along the edge, and I thought of the constellations Hanon told me about. I couldn't see them by myself, even though she had taken the time to draw them out. I should ask her again.

A sound caught my ear, and I followed it, just to check and make sure everything was all right. I hadn't heard anything about the traitor, so I assumed they hadn't yet been caught. But instead of a 'secret meeting' or whatever else it could have been, I just found Marius, looking out over the horizon. A necklace glinted in his hand, and I knew that pendant. Father had worn a similar one.

"That's the pendant of a Dragon Knight Commander," I murmured. Marius started and whirled, but he relaxed when he saw me. "Were you one?"

"Yes, I was," he confirmed with a wry smile. He tucked the necklace into his pocket. "Not many would recognize one so easily, though."

"Father was one."

"Father…?" He tilted his head curiously before suddenly chuckling. "Oh, of course. How did I not make the connection sooner? You're the little girl Gabriel all but adopted."

"Yes, that's me." Cautiously, I moved to stand next to him. "You knew him?"

"All Dragon Knight Commanders know each other, and Gabriel and I were stationed in neighboring cities." That was a good point. "You learned knives from him, didn't you?"

"The basics, yeah."

"I should have guessed. He always drove me up the wall with how he _insisted_ on using those as his primary weapon." He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Never saw him even take an injury, though, and never saw him lose. Always annoyed me." He sighed, cheer fading. "He was a good man. I miss him. He would have been a big help here, a much better commander than I."

"Hey, you've been leading the army for a while now." It felt… weird to hear him be humble. "Father would've shoved the work on you in two heartbeats."

"Ah, that's a good point." He chuckled again. "Still, I miss his stories." He glanced at me. "He talked of you a lot. Not really by name, though. He always just said 'my daughter'."

I couldn't help but smile. It was… nice to hear he had thought of me as family. "I'm worried as to what he said."

"He'd talk about how you drove Mira crazy with how 'disrespectful' you treated the dragons." Ha! I remembered that. "Talked about how you were clever and fast on your feet. Took to your lessons well, when you bothered to stay still long enough." I remembered that. I had always just wanted to be outside. "…I think he'd be proud of you."

"Hmm?"

"Gabriel. I think he would be proud of you, of the person you became." He smiled at my incredulous look. "He was already rather proud. I can't see how it would change."

"While I am pleased to hear that, I am wondering if you hit your head."

"No, just an old man lost in memories." He shook his head and brought out the necklace again. "The anniversary of when I first received this is coming up. I always have to pause, and check that I am doing this for the right reasons."

"Right reasons?"

"I took an oath, when I became a Dragon Knight. I was to protect dragons from humans, and humans from dragons. I was to be a neutral warrior, one who could be counted on to keep the peace." He gave me a wry smile. "This war isn't exactly 'neutral'."

"Oh, I see." But I didn't know how to reply. "What made you join?"

"Anger was what first led to me to consider it." Right, he lost his wife and elder daughter at Aquelia. "Then I sat and tried to figure out how best to serve my oaths. I decided that it was my job to protect, and thus joined the human army when war was declared. Perhaps I should have remained neutral, but that felt more of a betrayal to my oaths."

"Must have been hard."

"It was. I question everyday, as do others." Others? "Oh, there are many former Dragon Knights in the army. Most of them, like Delrin, are generals." Delrin was what now?

"You don't have to look so skeptical, Hilda." Both of us turned as Delrin walked up, a playful scowl on his face. "I have you know that I was the _finest_ bow knight Dragon Knight," he loftily declared. "Though, given how long it's been since I've actually fought, I have to be horribly rusty. I haven't even picked up a sword in ages it feels like." Oh, that must be why people thought him only a 'sniper'.

"She only sees you as your disorganized self, Delrin," Marius pointed out. Delrin's scowl deepened and Marius smiled. "Yes, yes, I know. You were the Commander of the East." Oh, that meant Delrin was in charge of the Dragon Knights in Hartmut's home country. All of them. "I still maintain you should have been the one in command here."

"Commanding Dragon Knights and commanding armies are two very different beasts, and I was in far too much shock in the early years. You were the one who maintained his calm enough to actually take command here." Delrin shook his head. "Besides, I was never comfortable at my post. I think I begged Gabriel to move and take over for me once."

"He, of course, gave you a lecture on duty."

"Of course. He then gave me a more pouty one about trying to make him leave 'the sweet girl he was raising'." Delrin gave me a warm smile. "I agree with Marius, though. I think he'd be very proud of you. I think Mira would be too, though I have to admit that I did not know her nearly as well."

"Honestly, it's enough for me that you two even think it's possible," I replied honestly. I shook my head. "Regardless, did I interrupt some meeting? I was just getting some air."

"Well, no, but I do need to drag Marius off," Delrin replied. He hesitated before nodding to himself. "I might have found a lead on the traitor at last." Ah! "But keep it quiet." Of course.

"Then you and I should discuss preliminary ways to catch whoever it is," Marius replied. I could see his demeanor harden, and decided that meant he was done being the nostalgic soldier. Now, he was back to the commander of the army. "Drafts now, and finalize in a couple of days."

"As always." Always? "Oh, Hilda, this isn't the first time there was a traitor. The difference is that it is apparently someone we trust very much, to get so much information." Ah. "But please, continue to rest out here. You deserve it."

"Ah, that does remind me." Marius turned his attention to me. "I am thinking of sending Martin to the fortress where Alice is guarding those kids you were taking care of." Ah! "The boy is overworking, and I fear for his health." Delrin looked a little conflicted. "We must not be greedy, Delrin. He has given us three miracles. We can forge the rest by ourselves."

"He's stubborn, and it might take some convincing," I explained. Still, I felt elated. He _was_ keeping track. He _was_ going to at least try. "He'll at least want to finish whatever he's working on now."

"I'll reach a compromise with him." He was seriously considering Martin's health. I was so happy! "Pleasant evening to you, Hilda. Don't stay out too late."

"I'll be fine." I waved goodbye to Marius and Delrin as he left, and when they disappeared from sight, just started giggling.

I wasn't sure it was even going to work. Martin was a _stubborn_ -stubborn person. But it was enough that he was going to try. It was enough that he was keeping an eye on his health, just as he looked after Hartmut and Sacae.

I agreed with Delrin. He was a good commander of the armies, regardless of what he thought. But I think I'd keep my improved opinion of him as a little secret. It was just… fun.

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I am Hilda, real name HildegardI am a half dragon Dread Fighter. My birth mother, Alyssa, died protecting me, so my birth father, Wuotan, entrusted me to Priestess Mira and Sir Gabriel of the Fire Temple in Aquelia, for my safety. My pendant was a gift from him; I have since given this pendant to Hartmut to protect him. I'm decent with swords, not bad with axes, and best with daggers. I am falling more and more in love with Hartmut, and this troubles me greatly. For now, though, I am trying to adapt to everything that changed while I was gone. Again. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine. My best friend. Kind and gentle, and a user of light magic. The first 'healer' using Martin's staves. Because of this, we're hoping she'll be able to cure Roland's consumption. She gently scolded me about thinking she wouldn't accept me, and took to giving me extra hugs. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin. My big brother. Talented and skilled smith, who experiments often. This results in him creating downright miraculous things, such as the healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, and light magic. Married to Alice, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori. Between the pedestal people set him on, and his own belief of their expectations, I am honestly scared that he's going to kill himself by overworking, but hopefully, he'll head home soon. When he fights, it's with axes and swords. Red hair, green eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Alice. My big sister, who once served as the mom of the group. And I can feel the lack of her calming presence in how fractured we're all becoming because of all the stress. Fought with lances and tomes, but stayed with the orphans in some fortress Delrin gave them. So, I only hear from her via letters. Married to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori, and there's a third on the way. She's a skilled painter, and is teaching Emma and Lori. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika. My big little brother. Talented swordsman who learned from his mother, a fact he is immensely proud of. Does not really worship Mother Earth and Father Sky, as most plainsmen do, as he believed they aren't really watching out for them. However, like other plainsmen, he cannot stand liars and traitors. Actually teases me, subtly, about being half dragon. Has a nephew named Vash. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Maron. My little sister. Talented seamstress, though I haven't really seen her sew a lot recently. Firmly stands by the decisions our group makes. Adores the color purple. To my discomfort and worry, she entered a relationship with Athos while I was away. However, she does seem a little more grounded, so I won't protest. Much. Wields bows when she fights. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl. My baby sister. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh, and dearly wanted all of us to be happy. She specialized in thunder magic while alive, and forgot everything but birthdays. I still wear the bracelet she gave me. Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· _Roland. From the south originally. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but knows axes thanks to Durban. Has consumption, and it's progressed to the point that he's coughing up blood. In love with Josephine, and utterly convinced the feelings are unrequited. We're two of a kind, really. He's the best liar of the group. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut. Former prince of the kingdom in the east. Kind-hearted, though sometimes childish, and a strong sense of loyalty. He, like me, is half dragon, divine dragon to be specific, and it's that dragon blood that lets him wield the Sword of Seals. Gave me the necklace he got from his Lady Mother, supposedly as 'protection'. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, and had two brothers, Al and Rainard, but his brothers died with his parents. Enjoys taking care of people, and good with kids. Avoiding Bramimond. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Hanon. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile, and a kinder laugh. Sister to Sacae. Always takes steps to reassure people when they're fretting, and her loyalty knows no bounds it seems. She's an amazing cook, and even better rider, who doesn't mind dragging me along. She prefers bows, but since Martin doesn't have a dragon-slaying version of one, she tends to use swords (her wyrmslayer) more than anything. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sacae. Plainsman who had to give up his tribe when the Katti Blades chose him. Serious about his duties, to the point that he is completely uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as an eventuality that he cannot escape. Lighthearted otherwise, though. Though there are supposedly two Katti Blades, I have only seen one: the Sol Katti, which slays dragons. He knows bows too, though, and wields the Rienfleche, which Martin made specifically for him. Talented herbalist, and we're hoping that between his herbs and Ely's healing, we might cure Roland's consumption. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Barigan. From Edessa, to the north, though it was overrun by dragons three years ago. A calm, kind man who holds firm to his word. Specailizes in lances, but knows swords. Leader of the cavalry for the army, and thus, has to deal with a lot of paperwork. Married to Jasmine, and their courtship was incredibly unconventional, based on Hanon's stories. Recognized Aenir almost instantly, but is placated by the promise of explanations later. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Durban. From the Isles to the West, and I still don't know how he ended up joining the army. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a kind man. There's a distinct pattern to my friends, it seems. His strength is enough to deal a great deal of damage to a dragon even with an ordinary ace, meaning he is quite terrifying with a dragon axe. Thankfully, he is in completely control of himself, or we'd all be in trouble. Good at diffusing crowds, because of his large size. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine. From the north, possibly from Edessa like Barigan, her husband, but that's unconfirmed. First one to tame and ride a pegasus into combat, and thus leads the squad. Fights with magic, specializing in wind, but knows lances as a backup. A sarcastic, cynical woman who is very happy with her marriage, and it would not surprise me if being separated from him is her greatest fear. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine. Former princess from the kingdom to the east, older sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. Surprisingly frail looking and small, likely taking more after her mother than her father, but she is a trained wyvern knight, and few can match her ferocity on the field. Wields powerful thunder magic, and also knows axes. Leads the wyvern knights. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· ** _Delrin. General of the army, bow knight, though he worries about being rusty. He deals with a lot of the paperwork to try and keep things running smoothly. Though, I often wonder how, considering how often he knocks over his papers. A kind, if awkward, man. And was once a Dragon Knight Commander, one in charge of an entire nation, unlike Father who only handled a city. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· ** _Marius. Commander of the army, who lost his wife and eldest daughter when Aquielia fell. Gives a bad first impression, but has a kind heart underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers, and takes their mental health seriously. Working on taking advantage of the dragonslaying weapons to push into dragon lands. Was once a Dragon Knight Commander, like Father, who debated heavily about his oaths before joining the fight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

· _Genevieve. Former princess of the kingdom to the east. Younger sister of Hartmut and Josephine. Bright and chipper, with an almost endless supply of energy, though she is careful to not be 'bouncy' when things are serious. She specializes in long-range magic, but when enemies get too close for that, she relies on fire magic, like her teacher, Athos. She is in love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more about it when the war is over. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Athos. From a nameless oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who keeps many secrets, especially when it relates to his past. Talented sage, who specializes in fire magic, and loves learning how to heal. Took care of Maron while I was away, and is now in a relationship with her. I plan on giving him the lecture from hell, as big sisters are supposed to do. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond. From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Seals. Hartmut's first, and best, friend. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier, who hides it behind a façade of pragmatism. He frets over Martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin. In love with Genevieve, but has promised her to talk about it when the war ends. Wields Elder magic, and wields Gespenst. Has definitely noticed Hartmut avoiding him, and it pisses him off. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Fiona. A half divine dragon princess, who travels as a dancer to find her friends. Has the Dancer's Gift, which she uses often to help us in the field. Frets over how 'easy' things have been, and it's enough to get me to worry too. Has a half sister named Fae. Gleeful that she found one of her friends. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

· _Elijah. From the South, and a childhood friend of Roland. Serves in Barrigan's unit, speclizing in swords. A kind disposition, but very fond of pointing out how crazy I could get. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Aenir. Queen of the Ice Dragons, who travels with us to keep her promise to Wuotan: to protect me. She is a gentle woman, and it's easy to see how she's a mother with how careful she is. She is pretending to be a magic-wielding bard, and is very skilled with a flute. Though I asked for more information, she pointed out that I'm still reeling and promises she will answer soon. I just need to rest. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. No idea how old she is, but considering she is a full-grown dragon? She has to be old as all hell._

* * *

Author's note: So, yes, Maron-Athos is a thing now. Yes, I know it's sudden. That's the point of the couple, actually, to serve as a contrast to some of the other couples. Aenir is a bard, much like her son, and her also 'knowing wind magic' is a homage to Lewyn (an FE4 char), whose class was 'bard', but specialized in wind magic. Interactions with the 'family', some backstory on Marius and Delrin…

Next Chapter – Broken Sword


	25. Chapter 25) Broken Sword

Chapter 25) Broken Sword

* * *

 _I could only hold Maron's hand as she vomited up blood, fever making her delusional. She would call out for her parents, and I could only pretend to be them as we tried anything and everything we could think of to save her. I wanted so much to just cut off the strange… bulges that appeared in her neck, armpit, and groin. As if that would save her._

 _Finally, Martin decided to go on a leap of faith. He fine-tuned the healing staff he'd made and gave it to Ely. We had nothing to lose, so Ely prayed and used the staff to try and heal Maron._

 _To everyone's surprise, it worked. It actually worked. Maron was cured, alive and well, within days. By that point, though, the entire city was all but dead, so we just left, and looked for a new place to stay._

* * *

The view from the ramparts was best at two times: dawn and dusk. I had realized the former a while ago, but I didn't know the former one until Mika dragged me out of bed and outside long before dawn.

"I can still hear Ely complaining," I teased, mostly to hide how much I did enjoy the view. A snicker, however, told me Mika had seen right through it. "Why did you insist on me seeing this again?"

"You were looking worn out," Mika explained easily, with a bright and warm smile. He was almost disgustingly cheerful, and I was reminded of how he'd always been the first to rise in our group. "Between fretting of Martin and Maron, and everything else."

"Those two are so stubborn." I _knew_ they knew that the arguments were just born out of concern, but… "Unless one of us is with them, it just dissolves into arguments."

"Well, I can't say I blame either of them." That was true. The suddenness of Maron's relationship made all of us nervy, even if it did make her content. Martin's refusal to just _stop_ at the forge because of the expectations he felt he had to meet made all of us terrified. "Martin finished up that project though, right?"

"Yeah, though he and Ely had to wrack their brains for that light tome. Whatever it's called again."

"Luce. It's called Luce." Luce, Regal Blade, Basilikos, Excalibur, Rex Hasta… in addition to Gespenst and Rienfleche. I suppose my Chakram also counted, but neither Martin nor I advertised it. "It's damn strong."

"Yeah, Ely destroyed the practice field on accident." And then we were treated to the cheers of the 'miracle blacksmith', and seeing everyone's eyes fill with fear, awe, and respect as they stared at Ely. "Has he decided who is wielding each? I know Bramimond, Ely, and Sacae got first choice."

"Basilikos is going to Durban for now, and Rex Hasta to Barigan. I think Regal Blade is going to Roland." I grit my teeth at the thought. Roland insisted on continuing the fight, even as Sacae and Ely worked to try and figure out a way to cure him. Nothing had succeeded yet, and Roland insisted on keeping things quiet. Not even Elijah knew. Just the group that went to Valor, and Sacae and Ely. But this wasn't going to stay quiet forever. "I think Excalibur is going to Jasmine. They're going to test later today if it's a magic 'safe' to be used while fliers are close."

"I see." He sighed a little, and I knew why. Martin had originally wanted Mika to wield the Regal Blade, but Mika's leg injury was still giving him trouble, enough that he wasn't certain he'd be able to take the blade into battle. Honestly, it was getting to the point that we were wondering if it was just going to be crippling and he should go to Alice. I knew he didn't like the idea, though. "So, no Athos, then?"

"With how openly annoyed Martin is about the relationship, you really think he'd consider it?" Besides, Athos favored fire magic. He _could_ wield the others, but Excalibur was a wind magic. "I imagine he'll consider it if Jasmine or Josephine cannot safely use the magic, but only then."

"He's so silly. And he's so focused on Maron that he hasn't even noticed that certain _other_ members of our group have crushes~" His bright grin made me groan, and I rested my head on the wall of the ramparts, seriously debating jumping right then. I was half-dragon. I might survive a drop from here. I still needed to talk to Aenir more, but she had insisted on me reconnecting with my friends. I think she was also waiting for Hartmut to stop running from Bramimond before giving us more information. "How _is_ yours going, by the way?"

"You are the meanest sometimes." I sighed, refusing to look up. The stone was nice and cool anyway. "And it's not going. It's there, and I'm hoping it'll go away soon."

"Aw, why?" I glanced up then, and saw him pouting. "I find it adorable, personally. The way you scold him for not taking his health seriously, watch over him from a distance with fond and worried eyes…"

"I don't know if you're making me sound more like a nag or a stalker." Neither sounded rather appealing. "Besides, there's no way he feels the same."

"Never know unless you try."

"Some things are just impossible."

"You've done other so-called impossible things! What's one more?" He patted me on the back, grinning down at me. "I won't force you, but seriously, you don't have anything to worry about. If you get a bad reaction, you can just hide behind us for a few days for the awkwardness to blow over, and then go right back to yelling at him for being an idiot."

"Didn't you give a talk like this to Martin when he bumbled through his confession to Alice?"

"And look how well it turned out for them!" I wasn't sure how happy things were _now_. They were separated, and Martin was slowly killing himself. "But, hey, if you don't believe me, maybe we can get help from the _other_ married people we know." Huh? "Barigan! Jasmine! Hey!" Oh, wait, what?!

I jerked my head up and saw the two flying through the clouds on Jasmine's pegasus. At Mika's words, Jasmine changed their flight path and swooped down near us, stopping in front of us, still in the air. Barigan was snickering about something, and Jasmine's face was bright red, so I think he was whispering flirtations in her ear again.

"If you're going to tease, spare me," Jasmine deadpanned. She looked a little sulky. "I've been getting quite enough of that." Barigan's bright grin told me he was _completely_ unrepentant. "What brings you two up at this hour? We go for our flight specifically because no one is ever up early."

"Oh, _I_ am up at this time, and it's so much fun watching you two flirt and kiss in the clouds," Mika teased. Jasmine's blush darkened, and Barigan just laughed outright, even as I caught a blush on his face too. "But, no, I was thinking you two might be able to help Hilda with her crush." Oh, seriously, Mika?!

"Please tell me it's Hartmut," Barigan replied, shifting to dismount. Jasmine eased her pegasus a little closer to make it easier for him to get on the ramparts. "Please."

"Yep~!" MIKA! "But she's convinced it's impossible!"

"The girl who survived impossible things now thinks something is impossible?" Ugh… "Well, we can't have that." Still, Barigan's smile was sympathetic as he patted my shoulder. "Let's have a talk, and we'll work on building your courage."

"You really will feel better after confessing," Jasmine added. She maneuvered her pegasus to land and dismounted, coming to my other side. "It's a _lot_ worse to have the thought in your head, and it just echoing on and on, especially when there's so much going on. Getting an answer, for good or for ill, will make it less weighty." She smiled gently. "I can try to help, but Barigan is right. The courage must be your own."

"I'm not going to have to accidentally kidnap a kid, am I?" I deadpanned. The blank looks on Barigan and Jasmine's faces made Mika burst into laughter. "Hanon told me. We needed a laugh on the way back."

"Ah, yes, that was an interesting day." All of us turned and saw Durban walk up. "I was coming to see if you wanted to start your axe lessons early today," he explained, looking at me. Any relief I might have felt, though, fell away at his far too kind smile. "But this is clearly a matter of dire important. Let's all tease, I mean help, Hilda, yes?"

"I hate all of you." But I sighed, accepting defeat. I wasn't going to be able to get out of this unless I really _did_ jump. "Ugh…"

* * *

"Athos, hold still!" Maron scolded. It didn't really _sound_ like that, but long years of learning how to understand her when she had a mouth full of pins made it easy to translate. "I need to get this hem level!"

"Why is clothes making such a labor intensive process?" Athos complained. I just relaxed in my chair, twirling a dagger about my fingers. "Hilda, I thought you said you needed assistance with something."

"Yeah, I get to hide here, away from our horrible friends who relentlessly tease me in exchange for getting you hear so Maron can fix your robes, or make you new ones," I explained. He scowled and I shrugged. "Yes, I used you as bait. Considering I suffered through _two hours_ of teasing from Mika, Barigan, Jasmine, _and_ Durban, I don't really care."

"You are horrible." Yep. "Maron, do you _have_ to make me new ones?"

"Yours are threadbare." Those words could be understood, since she had removed the pins from her mouth and inserted them in the cloth she had draped over him. "Things are getting colder, and you have literal holes that you try to hide with a cloak," she continued easily. She shook her head. "Trust me. Threadbare clothes and cold do not mix well."

"I am well aware of that," Athos mumbled. I thought of how he said he had once lived in the desert, and had been thrown out for some, likely stupid, reason. "Hilda, a question."

"Is this your revenge?" I deadpanned. He scowled and I sighed. "Yes?"

"You acted as if you had little to no knowledge of dragons when we met." …Ah. "But if you lived in a temple, surrounded by dragons, then-"

"Hilda was hit hard by the betrayal of dragons, and purposely threw away any and all knowledge and memories in an attempt to keep herself from falling apart," Maron answered for me. I could only sigh. Now that I thought about it, there were some direct _lies_ in the early days of me being here with the army. Hadn't I once told Hanon something stupid like 'I didn't even know dragons could turn into a human-form'? "We just shrugged and went with it. All of us had to do what we could to survive."

"I don't suppose there are other memories you had to throw away that would be helpful right now?" Athos asked me. There was a strange… I didn't know what to call it. 'Force' was the best word I had, but that implied a pressure that I didn't feel. It was as if he _knew_ that there was something I knew. Something I might have forgotten… no, something I _did_ forget, but would be useful.

"If I think of anything, you'll be the first to know," I replied, shrugging. If it was something I forgot, though, then how would I know? You forgot that you forgot. "I don't go actively remembering." It was only recently I _could_ remember.

"Of course." I thought I saw a conflicted look flit over his face, but it was gone in a heartbeat, so maybe I simply imagined it. "I hear Hartmut and Bramimond." I paused to listen and nodded. I did too. "I guess he finally cornered him." Yes…

Carefully, I crept over to the door and cracked it open, making sure I was as silent as possible. It was just in time to hear Bramimond yell, "DAMN IT, HARTMUT, STOP RUNNING!"

"I-I'm not?" I heard Hartmut reply. I peeked outside, and saw Bramimond livid, and Hartmut looking much like a cornered mouse. "I just need to-"

"Listen. To. Me." I ducked back in the room, smiling awkwardly at Athos and Maron. They were also both squirming, and they didn't even have context. "I am absolutely insulted!"

"By?"

"That you'd think I'd care!" Maron's eyes held a question, and I knew it, but I shook my head. It wasn't mine to answer. She nodded, smiling softly. Though she suspected, she would never tell. "We've been friends for _how_ long now?"

"Okay, logically, I do get that-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you are my first and best friend, and I am absolutely terrified of being _wrong_!" Well, Hartmut was mad now. "I know you retreated to logic and pragmatism to help deal with what happened to your family. I get that. But _I_ can't do the same thing! I'm stupidly emotional at times, and this is one of them! I lost my brothers by blood, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you!" Hartmut's voice cracked, and I thought he might be crying. "Why is that so hard to understand? I was alone until you befriended me, remember?" It wasn't until Athos gave me a warning look that I realized I was shifting to head out. Right, this was something the two of them…

"…I won't leave you, Hartmut." Bramimond's voice was soft, gentle. "I'm sorry. I _had_ forgotten that you were alone before we met, and that your greatest fear is being alone again. But, I promise, I won't leave you. You're stuck with me for a long, long time, my friend." The only reply I heard was a muffled sob. "Your sisters are going to kill me for making your cry."

"Shut up."

"No, as I said, you're stuck with me." Bramimond laughed. "Come on. You've been cooped up inside. Let's head out, with your sisters, and just pretend the war doesn't exist until sunset or something."

"That's stupidly poetic." Hartmut was laughing too now, though. It wobbled, likely because he was still crying, but it was there, and it made me smile. "Let's drag Roland too. See him and Josephine squirm."

"Now _that_ sounds hilarious." Their voices were getting softer, and I heard footsteps. They were leaving. "Though, if we tease him, we also should-"

"You will open _yourself_ up to teasing if you finish that sentence." And that was the last I heard. I waited a bit longer, and then closed the door, still smiling. Good…

"I'm glad they finally made up," Athos noted brightly. There was something in his smile that suggested he knew it was going to happen. Then again, he would spend a lot of time with Bramimond, talking research or something. "Maron, I think a pin went into my leg?"

"It's your imagination," Maron retorted. Still, she did check, just in case. "If you held still, it wouldn't even be an issue."

"But-"

"Hold. Still." Ah, yes, back to watching the two. I still wasn't sure how much I liked them being involved, but I had to admit that they were rather adorable. "Hilda, can you hand me my measuring rope?" Looks like I was going to be an assistant now. Oh well.

This was fun, so I didn't mind.

* * *

At some point, Maron asked if I could fetch Mika, since she wanted to check his measurements. Since she had checked mine too, I had a feeling she was making new clothes again. That made me smile, since it had been a long time. The last time I had even heard of her trying to sew had been the days after Sheryl died.

I wandered through the halls, trying to figure out where Mika might be. The practice yards? Though, considering the candlemark, and considering how much his injury bothered him, he might be with Ely, but where would _she_ be? The main hall? Well, I could ask someone there if they-

A strange noise made me pause, almost like muffled yelling. It was followed by several thumps, and then a door crashing open. I could only stare as a man, covered in what looked to be tomato juice, raced out and down the hall. I knew the door as the one to Marius's study, and I think the man was one of Marius's pages? I had seen him often, but never learned his name. He worked with Delrin too. But what was…?

"HELP!" The voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and I ran towards the room. And froze because… "Hilda!" There was Delrin, bleeding from a shoulder wound, desperately. "Hilda, please, I need help!" Yes, he did. Marius was facedown, bleeding heavily from a wound to the back. I lunged forward and covered it, putting pressure on the injury, but then I realized something. "Oh, gods, it went straight through…!" I rolled Marius over and found him coughing and gasping, blood streaming down from a wound on the front. He'd been run through. He'd been run through, and it was easily a lung _and_ heart shot. "That bastard!" I looked up at Delrin, and saw the tears in his eyes. "He picked up a sword and stabbed him through the back!" The page…? Was that the…? Nothing was making any sense right now. "That traitor!" Traitor. That page had been the traitor, and just assassinated…!

"I'll go find Ely," I whispered. A bloody hand took mine, and with a start, I realized it was Marius. His eyes were unfocused, and he couldn't even breathe, much less talk, but I saw him looking right at me. "I'm getting you a healer. Try to hold on." I doubted I could… but I had to try. _I had to try_. "Delrin?"

"I have the damn blade he used." He pointed to it for emphasis, and my stomach rolled at how much blood was on it. "If he tries to come here to finish the job, I'll loosen up some of my rust on his head!" Delrin was _pissed_ , and I couldn't blame him. "Elimine was in the main hall." Oh, so I had been… wait, that was the same direction as the traitor…! "He had a second weapon, so be careful."

"Right." Something was pressed into my palm. I glanced down and saw Marius smile. His teeth were already bloody. He had given me something important, something secret. Something I would understand without words. I didn't have the time to look at it now.

But I understood. So I smiled, squeezed his hand tightly, and carefully pulled away, slipping whatever it was in my pocket. Then I was off, bolting down the hallway as fast as I possibly could run. I could already hear the screams, and the main hall was already in chaos as I burst inside. No one was armed today. No one had expected a fight, so no one was armed, and we had a madman traitor with a weapon.

I saw him try to go after Martin, who was shielding Hanon, and kicked the damn traitor to the side, sending him flying. "I know Hartmut is outside the walls," I noted. There were too many people. "But I don't know where Sacae is."

"I do," Hanon answered easily. Her eyes were blazing with fury. "I'm going to make sure there aren't others going after him! Thanks for the save, Martin!" In a blink, she was gone, and Martin was standing, watching the chaos by my side.

"I'm going to make sure Maron and Athos are okay," he told me slowly. His eyes told me 'look for Elimine and Mika' and I nodded. "I won't be much use in a fight with these injuries." He had fresh ones on his arms. "But I doubt they know."

"I'll see you soon," I whispered. He nodded, and then he was gone. I weaved through the panicking crowd, trying to find where the traitor had ended up. I wanted to find him before he killed one more person, but… but…!

I almost shrieked when I found him, knocking Ely to the side. Her tome and staff went flying, spinning from her reach as the crowd accidentally kicked both. I surged forward, trying to make it as the traitor swung his sword down, straight for Ely's head…!

I saw Mika intercept the blow, coming out of nowhere to block it with his blade. But there was something wrong. I could see his wince, and realized his stance was poor. The injury on his leg… made his stance too weak.

I saw Mika try to compensate for the weak stance by shifting his sword, but couldn't make it in time. The traitor's sword connected with his, the strongest part versus the weakest.

I saw Mika's sword _shatter_ , the pieces raining down, and the traitor's sword bit _deep_ into his chest, almost cutting him in half. Diagonal cut, a cruel mirror to how the dragon bit Sheryl in half.

I saw Mika's face contort in pain, but his eyes blaze in hatred and determination. With his broken sword, he stabbed the traitor in the neck, half-decapitating him, blood flying everywhere.

Everything froze as the traitor's body hit the ground. Everything started again when Mika started falling too.

"MIKA!" His name tore from my throat as I rushed to his side, pushing people out of my way before crashing to my knees. "Mika!" I took him in my arms, and looked to Ely. She was staring in shock, his blood splattered her dress and neck. "Healing?"

"R-right!" she yelped. She hunted away, eyes wavering from tears. "Where's my staff?! Someone! Help me find it!" She was on her feet and running, and I heard others rushing about behind me.

My focus, though, was entirely on Mika as he coughed, blood trickling down his chin. "Hilda…?" he rasped. His eyes weren't focusing, and I took the hand he reached up. This was… this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. "I thought I heard…?" I was having a nightmare. I took a nap, and I was having a nightmare, and that's why Marius was dying in his study, and Mika was dying in my arms. "Hil…?"

"I'm here," I whispered. A shadow fell over us, and I was startled to see Sacae kneel down next to us. He cut away Mika's shirt and I realized he was trying. He was trying to buy some time for Ely to get here. But the wound was so deep… I could see… "I'm here. I'm right here." I saw Hanon kick the corpse of the traitor before dragging it away from us, as if she couldn't bear the body to be within sight of Mika. "I'm not leaving."

"How is she?" Of course he'd ask. "Is she…?"

"She's hunting for her staff right now. She's fine. Not a scratch on her."

"The others?"

"Also fine." I hoped. "We're all fine." My voice cracked and shook, but my vision was treacherously clear. I wanted to cry. Why couldn't I cry?

"Good…" He smiled. Like Marius's, it was bloody. He didn't even react as Sacae pressed against the injuries, attempting to close them up. "Tell Vash…"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Vash that I… will see him in Mother Earth's meadows…" That was… what the plainspeople called the 'afterlife'. "I'll see him there, with a smile and a hug. He'll just have to listen… for Sheryl's laugh, and he'll… find me there…"

"I… I will." My voice cracked again, and I tightened my grip on his hand. "I promise. I promise-promise." Sacae's hands were shaking. He wasn't giving up, but I could see the despair in his face. "So, just…"

"Good…" His smile somehow grew and warmed. "Thank you…" I could hear the 'for everything' and I felt the world fall apart. "Ah… Mother Earth… Father Sky… if you are watching… please… please, protect my…"

His eyes closed, and his last breath left before he could say the final word. I tried to convince myself he simply passed out, but Sacae sat back on his heels, and shook his head, tears already silently streaming down his face.

"I found it!" I couldn't even bring myself to look up at Ely as I heard her return. "Sorry, it got kicked towards the edge of the room!" She was panting. She had been running so hard, but it wasn't… "Here, let me-!"

"Ely," I said, cutting her off. I still couldn't look at her, but I could see her still out of the corner of my eye. "Marius was stabbed in his study. Go see if you can save him. Delrin also needs tending to."

"I'll do that after I treat Mika! It won't take-!"

"Ely." _Now_ I looked up, and I made sure to look her in the eye. I felt so numb. This wasn't happening. It was, but it wasn't. "You can't heal the dead." Her eyes widened in response, the threatened tears falling. "Go treat the ones who still have a chance."

"I…" She bowed her head, fingers twisting in her skirt. But she clenched her fists and nodded, racing off. As she did, something about everything just finally clicked. Dead. Mika was dead. Mika was _dead_.

I couldn't help but scream, cradling Mika's body. I screamed and screamed until my throat bled, and the sound echoed on and on and on.

* * *

 _People I know_

· _I am Hilda, real name Hildegard. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· _Ely/Elimine. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Martin. Red hair, green eyed, 18 years old._

· _Alice. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old. Deceased._

· _Maron. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· _Roland. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Hartmut. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· _Sacae. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· _Barigan. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Durban. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· _Jasmine. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· _Delrin. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· ** _Marius. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old. Deceased._

· _Genevieve. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 18 years old._

· _Athos. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· _Bramimond. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

· _Elijah. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

· _Aenir. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

* * *

Author's Note: In Tactician's Testimony, I specified that one of Elimine's friends died protecting her from a traitor. This friend is Mika. His nephew, Vash, will go on to find and be the first ruler of Eir, one of the Five Great Houses of Etruria in Tactician's Testimony, later the house of Cecilia, the Mage General of Etruria in FE6.

Next Chapter – Changes


	26. Chapter 26) Changes

Chapter 26) Changes

* * *

 _It was hard, finding a city that wasn't in ruins. We rested where we could, stole what we could. The smell of rot was so prominent in our lives that we almost grew used to it. As we walked, Ely healed anyone she could find. They called her an 'angel', and even now, I can't really remember what an 'angel' is supposed to be._

 _Of course, things got tricky when people tried to kidnap her. Martin and I took care of them, though._

* * *

The days after Mika's death were spent in a very weird haze. While Sheryl's death had made me feel as if I was going to burst, Mika's had made me just completely lose any sort of connection to reality. Nothing really made sense. Nothing about _anything_ made sense.

We lost fifty people that day. The traitor had been that page… aide… person that I didn't know the name of. He killed fifty people after being called into Marius's office. Marius and Mika were the only two victims I knew. And while Mika's death was hard on a personal level, Marius's was hard on the _army_ level. He had been the leader for _years_. He'd been leading this army almost as long as there had been a war in the first place.

Gentle humming grounded me into the present, and I shifted under the covers to look at Hanon, casually tending to her weapons in the middle of the floor as she hummed. It was decided that none of our group should be left alone, or in the care of just… well… our group. Athos had Maron, of course. She wasn't blaming herself, but she did spend candlemarks just staring at the cloth she had wanted to use to make clothes for him. Fiona and Genevieve took care of Ely, who had stopped eating out of guilt. She had been 'so close' to saving both Mika and Marius, but it was just too late. So close, yet so far. Hartmut and Bramimond watched Martin, barring him from forging. Martin, of course, blamed himself, screaming that if he had 'just made Mika a better sword'.

Hanon had me, with Jasmine and Josephine checking in to make sure I ate, brushed my hair, and other things associated with normal living. I didn't know _what_ I felt. Everything was hazy and lost.

I shifted under the covers again, staring at the items in my hands. One was the hair ornament Mika had given me for my birthday. My birthday morning, the last time anything made sense, the last time all of us were alive. Now two were dead. I had written Alice, and sent a letter directly to Vash with Mika's message, but I couldn't bring myself to read their responses. They were too real, and I wasn't.

The other item was what Marius had used the last of his strength to press into my palm. The pendant that had marked him as a Dragon Knight Commander. It, too, was too real. Looking at it as it glinting in the light, I could hear the words he didn't have the strength to say. But I wasn't sure if I was hearing correctly, understanding correctly. Because, if I was right, then…

A knock made Hanon stop humming. She glanced at me before calling, "who is it?" Yes, she knew. There were only certain people I could see right now.

"It's Delrin." Oh. Well, I wasn't sure if he was someone I _could_ see, but I knew he was someone I _needed_ to see. "May I come in?"

Hanon glanced at me again, and only replied when I nodded. "You may." Hanon moved to sit beside me as I pushed myself up reluctantly. A calm, reassuring presence to help ground me. I appreciated it so much.

Delrin waited a bit before opening the door, quietly acknowledging that I needed time to steel my nerves. He gave me a smile when he stepped in, but I could see how wan it was. He had lost weight over the past few days. "Ah, good, you're awake." Yes, he was here to see me. "Hanon…?"

Hanon put a hand on my shoulder, letting _me_ decide. Slowly, and hesitantly, I nodded, and she smiled back. "I'll be in Sacae's room, just two doors down." Sacae and Roland were sharing a room now so that Sacae could help tend to Roland. Hanon made a point of checking in on him. I had no idea how far his illness had progressed. "If needed, get me."

"Thank you." Delrin moved to sit in her desk chair as she left, steps slow to give me time to call her back if needed.

But, instead, I turned to face Delrin, focusing on breathing, and trying to be mentally present. "He gave me this," I whispered, holding the pendant up. Delrin only nodded, expecting that. I wasn't surprised either. He had been the one to box up Marius's things and send his personal items 'home' to his daughter. He would have noticed the pendant wasn't among them. "What does it mean?"

"Do you truly not know?" Delrin asked in return. His words were tired, but his eyes were kind. "Or are you asking me to confirm?"

"The latter." I had an idea. I could hear the thoughts. "Because I understand the words, but I don't understand…" Why me? Why give _me_ it?

"Well, I'm sure no small part of it is a gamble." Thank you for being blunt. "Of course, giving it to anyone would have been a gamble, and you had traits that made you a 'best choice'."

"Such as?"

"You're pragmatic, but still hold onto some sort of morals. The world may burn, but you will keep the people around you as safe as possible. When you name them as 'yours', they become _safe_." I… never heard myself quite described like _that_ before. "You're clearly skilled. You have good eyes, and a good head. You survived Aquelia, and the years afterwards, which could _not_ have been kind to a child, much less one trying to keep others alive. You learned the basics of fighting from not only a Dragon Knight, but one Marius, and I, respect highly, even now." Father… "You have a clear connection to two major players in this war: Martin and Elimine." Yes, that was true. "You also have a clear connection to _other_ major players, such as Hartmut and Sacae." That was… also true. "They listen to you."

"Clearly, Marius never heard me arguing with Hartmut and Sacae about their vegetables."

Delrin actually managed a laugh. It was a little broken, but a laugh nonetheless. "To continue, though, Hilda, you're _lucky_. That's not something that can be taught, and luck plays as much of a role in a fight as skill."

I looked down at the pendant. It was a beautiful silver pendant, crafted to look like a dragon's face, with twinkling turquoise as the eyes. "…I can't lead."

"I know, and he knew that." Delrin's voice was soft, and his eyes were pleading as I looked back up to him. "I… will assume command of the army. I do not want to, but out of those left, I am the most qualified. I was his right hand."

"Your position will be vacant."

"It does not have to be." He clasped his hands in his lap, to hide how they shook. "You can take it." Me? "You can be a general, and take up the role also of tactician."

"Won't people be mad?"

"It is not something to use for long, but fear and awe are motivators." Yes, that was true. " _You_ are feared, Hilda. Everyone knows dragons fall when you step onto the field. Some of it is luck. Some of it is skill. But it is an undeniable fact that in battles that slaughter hundreds, you are among the last standing, without fail." Yes… "Your tactics, in the past, have created things I would have thought miracles. The battle where we first met and that Triangle Attack that _still_ saves lives."

"They were random ideas."

"That's all tactics is. Your random ideas got people _back_ to the fortress after the siege." That was true. Elijah called me insane, but… "And, from the reports, you were the only one who managed to kill a dragon when you were ambushed at sea." His eyes were earnest. "You have a good head, and you have a good sense of timing and movement. That's why…" So, I did hear correctly. That's what the pendant meant.

I looked back at the pendant, and stared. Then, slowly, I closed my fingers around it. "Very well." I looked him in the eye, and thought I saw him almost crying from sheer relief. "I accept."

* * *

It felt really strange watching the dead burn. Before the war, the dead were buried. Well, civilians still buried. But those in the army burned their dead. There were often too many. If they _tried_ to bury, they'd just end up burying them in pits, like those who died from the plague. I got the logic. But it was odd to see.

There had been many funerals, but I never paid attention. I had been in too much shock when Sheryl's body burned. I think. Honestly, I didn't remember the days after her death too well. My first clear memory is the day Hartmut took me to that hidden lake. …I wonder… if he'd be willing…

I shook my head, and resumed watching. I wasn't with the crowd. While no 'official' appointment had been made, yet, the rumor had spread quickly. The Dread Fighter was assuming the role of tactician, and the role of the right hand general to the Commander. Was there an actual fancy title that went with it? I had no idea. I had never cared. I suppose I should, now. It was mine.

So, to avoid people, I hid up on the ramparts, watching the dead. My gaze was focused on the center two. _That_ was where Marius and Mika were. Marius, the commander, and Mika, who protected Ely. I was touched Delrin gave Mika such honors. I knew it was one, to be placed next to Marius during this, even if the whole 'burning dead' thing still weirded me out.

A sound other than the crackling flames and sobbing below caught my attention, and I found myself following it before I even realized what it was. A flute. The sound of a flute washing through the air. It was a slow, somber, yet ethereal song, with a subtle grandness that made the wind pause to listen.

It wasn't until I made it to the bell tower, with the repaired ladder, that I found the source of the flute. Aenir. She let the last note echo through the air before bringing her flute down and smiling at me. "Hey, there," she murmured, beckoning me closer. "I thought I sensed you a little closer than I expected."

"Yeah, I didn't want to listen to the gossips right now," I replied, coming to stand by her side. Her smile was very warm and kind. She already knew, but she wasn't going to push. "What song was that?"

"It is an old song of mourning, simply called 'Requiem'. There's a dance that goes with it as well, but Fiona will likely dance it later, to help the spirits rest."

"Is it a Bardic or Dancer Gift song like Thor's Ire?"

She shook her head, and sat down, back to the tower. After a moment, I did the same. "No, it is no more magic than any other song. It is simply a belief that the song will help the dead reach paradise. Alyssa taught me it." My birth mother… "Whenever there was a funeral, she was asked to sing and dance for the dead."

"Did she have a Bardic Gift?"

"No, but there were times I thought she did." She laughed. "But, she simply had a talent that she practiced at."

"The geniuses are made, right?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't have ever become so good if she hadn't a talent in a first place, and thus developed a love for it." Aenir laughed. "The genius might be 'made', but they only strive for the goal in the first place because they love what they do, and there are very few who gain a love of things they do not have a talent for in the first place." I… suppose? "You look a little more steady than you did yesterday."

Aenir made a point of checking on me every day. "I heard a rumor that grief can kill a dragon, once."

"Grief can kill _anyone_ , my dear." She ran a hand over my hair, still unbound. I couldn't quite bring myself to pull it up in my normal ponytail. I didn't want to use anything besides Mika's hair ornament, but… "I had planned on telling you more things when you recovered, but perhaps I misunderstood how you grieved."

"I'm going to be blunt and say that I highly doubt I will 'recover'."

"You will adapt." She laughed a little, as if startled. "That's so like Wuotan." Ha… that was funny. "Then, are you up for me talking of serious things?"

"Please."

"Very well." She closed her eyes, and I could tell she was gathering her thoughts. "Do you know what quintessence is?"

"Fiona mentioned it." I shifted to make myself a little more comfortable on the stone. "But if I heard an explanation, I'm blanking."

"Then we'll start there." She nodded, and opened her eyes to look at me. "Quintessence is, essentially, a person's life force. It colors everything about them, from their aura, to the impression they give off. You inherit your quintessence from one of your parents, much like how you inherit an eye or hair color, and as you live, it takes on its own unique features that cannot be passed."

"So, you inherit, and pass on, a base."

"Precisely." She smiled slightly. "Half-dragons are a little… unique. Normally, it's about a fifty-fifty chance between which of the parents' quintessence is inherited, but half-dragons always inherit the quintessence of their draconic parent, whether or not they transform. If they have a child with a dragon, then their child will inherit the full-blooded dragon's quintessence. If they have a child with a human, then _their_ quintessence is passed down, without exception." She laughed a little. "Though, the human parent affects the 'affinity' a person has."

"Their what?"

"Affinity. It is an element that resonates with the person, one of those 'unique' traits I mentioned." Oh. "Let's say, for instance, one of my children married and had children with a human. Their child would inherit the quintessence of my child, without exception, but their affinity would be influenced by the human parent." She hummed a little in thought. "So, for example, if the human had an 'Anima' affinity, the child would likely have a wind, thunder, or fire affinity."

"Even if their non-human parent is an ice dragon."

"Half ice dragon, yes." She laughed a little. "Now, to finish the thought, if a half-dragon has a child with a half-dragon, then the child will inherit the quintessence of both parents, creating a new base." That was… interesting. "I bring this up because it is by looking at the quintessence of half dragons that you can take a guess at who their draconic parent is."

"So, any dragon would know that I am Wuotan's daughter by blood."

"If they took the time to look at your quintessence." So, it wasn't an automatic thing. "Because of that, and I have already talked to him about this, but because of that, I have an idea of _who_ his birth mother was."

"You do?"

"Yes, Phoebe, Idenn's mother." Idenn… that was one of the people Fiona and Aenir were looking for. "Idenn will be ecstatic at learning she has a half-sibling. She's always wanted one."

"So, you know this because of the quintessence?" Perhaps that was rude, but I wanted to stay on topic. "Yes?"

"Yes." She nodded, brushing some hair behind her ear. "Phoebe's quintessence always stood out from a crowd. The quintessence of one who can never be predicted." She laughed a little. "Well, that is true of any with a large amount of quintessence, but it's unique even compared to that. Hartmut has it."

"No wonder he's so troublesome." I really couldn't help how dry my voice was, and she burst into giggles. "But why bring her up?"

"…Because of the War Dragons." Her voice and demeanor became incredibly serious. "I talked to Fiona about it, and learned that she was taught a fallacy, and might have told you the same." And that was? "Many dragons have the ability to create what are called 'morphs', puppets and dolls crafted from quintessence, but they are always humanoid, marked with gold eyes, and black hair. No exceptions." Okay? "War Dragons are a type of morph that can only be created by one kind of dragon: a demon dragon."

"That…" It took a few seconds to process the name. "That's ominous."

"Even more so than you know, and why I greatly fear for Phoebe and Idenn." She sighed, drooping. "A demon dragon is never 'born'. They are made by a divine dragon allowing elder magic to flood them. It was a painful transformation, and I know of none that make the choice willingly." …Wait… "It is always forced. It is always a corruption, brought onto them by other dragons."

"…You're telling me these War Dragons are created from the violation of a divine dragon."

"Yes." Her voice was small, and I felt my stomach roll at the thought. That was… "I… believe these War Dragons are the result of Hydra corrupting Phoebe. They are too skillfully made for Idenn. She'd never been very good at manipulating quintessence."

"So, there might still be time to save Idenn?"

"I hope so." She sighed. "War brings out the worst in all people. Dragons are no exception. She might have already been corrupted, and put to the side until they use up Phoebe." This was just making me nauseous. "Damn it, Hydra, Jahn… you two were always fools."

The reminder of the name made me remember something. Jahn might be… "Where does the quintessence come from?"

"Reaping what lingers from the dead." Ah, how wonderful. Our dead were being used against us. "Of course, you can't take quintessence from a morph. It is a finite resource. They will run out, in time." Ah.

But that just made me wonder… "What could a demon dragon do with my quintessence?" What could a demon dragon do with the quintessence of a half-dragon child of a Fire Dragon Chieftain? A half-dragon child who inherited her powerful father's quintessence.

To her credit, she didn't even flinch before answering. "Create a War Dragon with the power to rival Wuotan. The same can be done to one who reaps Hartmut's."

"Could anyone do that?"

"No, just a Demon Dragon." She shook her head. "Your quintessence burns too bright for any normal dragon, or even a doll like a morph or war dragon, to hold. It would scorch them. But a demon dragon devours light by nature." So, I _really_ had to make sure to not die near a demon dragon. Well, I wasn't planning on dying _anyway_ , but still. "I'm sorry."

Huh? "For what?"

"I was too far away to save your friend." That… that was a subject change, right there. "I didn't get there in time." Yes, I remembered. She and Fiona had been out in the field, picking some herbs for Sacae. They had come in after everything. "I'm sorry." She was… genuinely sad. Mika, who she didn't even know… she was sad she couldn't protect him, just because he had been _my_ friend. "I promised to protect you, but how can I do so if you must live through such sadness?" She sighed, shaking her head. "The worst part is that I cannot even promise that I can protect the rest of your friends."

"I appreciate the thought." I made sure to smile. After all, I really did. "But, if you don't mind playing some more? It's comforting."

"For you, I'll play until my fingers bleed." She smiled back to soften the rather morbid mental image, and returned to her playing.

I rested on the ramparts, and closed my eyes. The wind gusted and I almost, _almost_ , thought I heard Mika. But such a thing was impossible, so I just ignored the words.

The hallucination was 'happy', at least. That was all I cared about.

* * *

When all the bodies were ash, and the ash itself was burned, everyone dispersed inside to do whatever they did after funerals. I thought of being with 'my group', but decided against it. I wasn't sure if it was good for my own mental health to be around _just_ them. Not when we were all hurting. I remembered the argument Ely and I had after Sheryl died. I still remembered the words she said; I knew she did too.

So, instead, I found myself in Roland's room, intending on helping him. Hartmut had, apparently had the same idea, and got roped in babysitting while Sacae went out to fetch more herbs for Roland. Though, based on how much blood he hacked up, I… wasn't really hopeful.

"Ugh, why does it have to be a death by cough?" Roland groaned. He held still as I cleaned his hands. "Seriously, _why_? I'd take a gut wound over this." He was looking thinner. And, while he was never tall, he just looked _small_ under the covers, resting in bed.

"Now think of what would have happened if you told us sooner?" Hartmut replied, bright smile belying the sternness of the words. "How are Sacae's treatments taking?"

"I don't cough _as much_ with them, so that's nice." This was 'not as much'? "Elimine was supposed to start trying staves, but…" Yeah, now wasn't the time. "If she freaks out, tell her I really don't mind. I'm not expecting to be saved."

"Well, she's either going to become extra determined or extra despaired." He glanced at me, but I shook my head. It could go either way there, too. "How are you holding up, Hilda?"

"I'm holding, but I am still a bit numb to it," I answered slowly. I noticed Roland's fever had spiked, and went to get him a wet washcloth. "While Sheryl's had been like a punch to the gut, Mika's is more like a stab in the back."

"That is such an appropriate mental image," he sighed. I just focused on getting the washcloth. "I'm thinking of bringing in most of the group in on the 'big secret', at least for me." Ah. "So that we can explain why we know about this demon dragon a bit better to them, and come up with a way to tell Delrin."

"Not going to tell him the truth?"

"I don't want to put him in an awkward position, especially right now." That was a good point. "Though, I should be avoiding that for you too, huh?" There was a lilt in his voice, and when I turned to look, I saw him holding back a laugh. "Hey, now I can remind you that food is a thing and sleep is a thing, and-"

"I wouldn't nag if you actually took care of yourself!" My words just made both of them laugh. "You two are the worst sometimes." I wrung out the washcloth and placed it on Roland's forehead. "Too wet?"

"Nah, it's good," Roland reassured. His smile was warm. "But, yes, congratulations, and my sympathies." Ha… "If you get overwhelmed, there's a lot of us here for you."

"And, look on the bright side!" Hartmut laughed. I felt myself relax at the sound. Really, he was just nice to be around. "You can't be worse at keeping things organized than Delrin." …That… that was a good point. Oh dear. "Bramimond and Genevieve have already volunteered to help him with that." Now _that_ was a relief. "Oh, right, Durban took over taking care of Martin. Your new position isn't the only change in leadership around here. We lost a lot of officers." That traitor did a number on us. "But he's had Martin move into his room."

"I'll need to thank him," I murmured, sitting back down next to Roland on his bed. Hartmut had the only chair. "He's been far too kind."

"He's always been that way. Terrifying on the field, gentle as a butterfly off it. None of us know why he joined up." It seemed to be the great mystery. "Barigan wanted us to remind you that if you get confused as to what paperwork means what, run to him. It took him ages to find out. Same for Jasmine and Josephine." Yes, I wasn't alone. That thought helped anchor me a bit better. My worked was shattered, but the pieces were holding together in the frame this time. "But, yes, Durban has Martin, Athos has Maron…" I automatically made a face, and he gave me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry?"

"I'll be fine with it eventually. I just don't like how sudden it was." I sighed. "Of course, for all I know, there's been hints forever and I was blind to them."

"You're blind to _other_ hints!" Roland suddenly laughed. It morphed into a cough, but that did nothing to hide his grin. I was really confused, and more so when Hartmut scowled. "Oh, no, keep being blind. It's great."

"I am pleased to be a source of entertainment?" I replied. I wanted to be dry about it, but I was so confused. "Have you told Elijah yet?"

"No." His laughter died with a sigh. "I know I need to, but whenever I decide to, and go to tell him, my courage dries up. But I also don't want him to find out from anyone _but_ me. I owe him that much."

"It's always difficult to know something, but your heart doesn't agree despite all reason," Hartmut murmured. I knew he was thinking about Bramimond. I wondered if _he_ felt any guilt. Like 'if I hadn't left'. But I didn't ask. I could never ask something like that. "Still, Roland, there's no way we can hide this soon."

"I know." He was just getting worse. That was a 'constant change'. "But, hey, I'm alive for now, and I can still fight." Not that there had been any battles recently. What were they planning? "I'll be fine, even if no one is able to cure me."

"I have no idea if I admire that attitude, or am afraid of it." I could tell that Hartmut was afraid of Roland dying. They were friends, and Hartmut just didn't want to lose more people. "But this talk got too dreary. The mood must be getting to us."

"True." Roland snickered, grinning. "So, did you know Sacae sleeptalks?"

"He does?"

"Yes, and I get the most _hilarious_ insight in how freaking weird his dreams are!" Knowing how good of a liar he was, I was half-certain the story would be exaggerated.

But it had all three of us practically crying from laughter, so maybe that wasn't so bad, yes?

* * *

 _People I know_

· ** _I am Hilda, real name Hildegard. Half dragon, Dread Fighter, and now the 'High General' and Tactician of the army. Who came up with these titles? They sound so ridiculous. I was raised by Mira and Gabriel of Aquelia. The fire dragon responsible for Aquelia's destruction, Jahn, is after me, possibly to simply hurt Wuotan, my birth father, or possibly to use my quintessence to create a War Dragon that has a chance of annihilating the whole damn army. I fight with daggers, swords, and axes, in order of preference, and am in love with Hartmut. Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Ely/Elimine. My best friend, a kind and gentle healer who works tirelessly. Overwhelmed with guilt over what happened. The first 'healer' using Martin's staves, and the only current user of Light Magic, wielding Luce. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Martin, my big brother. Talented and skilled smiths who experiments often, resulting in miraculous creations, such as the healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, and light magic. Married to Alice, and has twin daughters: Emma and Lori, though there's a third on the way. Between the pedestal people set him on, and his own warped expectations, I'm honestly scared he's going to kill himself through overworking, and I doubt he'll leave now that Mika died. He blames himself, horribly, for the deaths of both Mika and Sheryl. Red hair, green eyed, 18… wait, no he's… shoot, when did I miswrite that? He's 20, not 18._

· ** _Alice. My big sister, the 'mom' of the group. I am really missing her right now, and I wonder how she's doing, waiting in fear over whether or not the next letter will detail another death. I hope that doesn't cause her health problems, since she's… I think she's over three months pregnant now? I can't remember, and I can't keep track of dates easily. Married to Martin, and already the mother of Emma and Lori. Skilled painter. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Mika. My big little brother. Talented swordsman who learned from his mother, a face he was immensely proud of. Didn't really worship Mother Earth and Father Sky as most of the plains do, but he believed in 'Mother Earth's meadows', and had whispered a prayer to them with his last breaths. His nephew, Vash, is with Alice. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Maron. My little sister. A talented seamstress who was just starting to get back into it when… all of this happened. Despite my worries, she is in a relationship with Athos, but so long as she continues to be happy, I won't complain. Much. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

· _Sheryl. My baby sister. Bright and cheerful, always ready with a laugh, and dearly wanted us all to be happy. She specialized in thunder magic while alive, and forgot everything but birthdays. I wear the bracelet she gave me. Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old. Deceased._

· ** _Roland. From the south originally. Good-natured and kind. Wields swords mainly, but knows axes thanks to Durban. Has consumption, and it's progressed to the point that he's coughing up blood, and he is just slowly deteriorating. In love with Josephine, and utterly convinced the feelings are unrequited. We're two of a kind, really. He's the best liar of the group. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Hartmut. Former prince of the kingdom in the east. Kind-hearted, though sometimes childish, and a strong sense of loyalty. He, like me, is half dragon, divine dragon to be specific, and it's that dragon blood that lets him wield the Sword of Seals. Gave me the necklace he got from his Lady Mother, supposedly as 'protection'. Has two sisters, Genevieve and Josephine, and had two brothers, Al and Rainard, but his brothers died with his parents. He also is apparently the half-brother of Idenn, one of Fiona and Aenir's friends. Enjoys taking care of people, and good with kids. Blonde hair, amber eyes, 19 years old._

· ** _Hanon. Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe with a kind smile, and a kinder laugh. Sister to Sacae. Always takes steps to reassure people when they're fretting, and her loyalty knows no bounds it seems. She's been taking care of me since Mika died. She's an amazing cook, and even better rider. She prefers bows, but since Martin doesn't have a dragon-slaying version of one, she tends to use swords (her wyrmslayer) more than anything. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Sacae. Plainsman who had to give up his tribe when the Katti Blades chose him. Serious about his duties, to the point that he is completely uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as an eventuality that he cannot escape. Lighthearted otherwise, though. Though there are supposedly two Katti Blades, I have only seen one: the Sol Katti, which slays dragons. He knows bows too, though, and wields the Rienfleche, which Martin made specifically for him. Talented herbalist, and his concoctions seem to be slowing the progression of Roland's illness. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Barigan. From Edessa, to the north, though it was overrun by dragons three years ago. A calm, kind man who holds firm to his word. Specailizes in lances, but knows swords. Leader of the cavalry for the army, and thus, has to deal with a lot of paperwork. Married to Jasmine, and their courtship was incredibly unconventional, based on Hanon's stories. Gives me advice and support with my new position. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· ** _Durban. From the Isles to the West, and I still don't know how he ended up joining the army. Yells a lot during a fight, and clearly has fun with his brutal fighting style, but is a kind man. His strength is enough to deal a great deal of damage to a dragon even with an ordinary ace, meaning he is quite terrifying with a dragon axe. Watches over Martin for me. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

· ** _Jasmine. From the north, possibly from Edessa like Barigan, her husband, but that's unconfirmed. First one to tame and ride a pegasus into combat, and thus leads the squad. Fights with magic, specializing in wind, but knows lances as a backup. A sarcastic, cynical woman who is very happy with her marriage, and it would not surprise me if being separated from him is her greatest fear. She had fun teasing the hell out of me over Hartmut. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

· _Josephine. Former princess from the kingdom to the east, older sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. Surprisingly frail looking and small, likely taking more after her mother than her father, but she is a trained wyvern knight, and few can match her ferocity on the field. Wields powerful thunder magic, and also knows axes. Leads the wyvern knights. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· ** _Delrin. Former High General, and now the Commander of the Army. A kind, if awkward man, who is not dealing well with the loss of his friend. Still, he is determined to see things through, and I think he plans on seeing Marius's plans through to the end. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

· ** _Marius. Former Commander of the Army, who lost his wife and eldest daughter when Aquielia fell. Gave a bad first impression, but had a kind heart underneath it all. I ended up liking him a lot before he died. Unfailing fair to his soldiers, and takes their mental health seriously. Gave me his Dragon Knight Commander pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old. Deceased._

· _Genevieve. Former princess of the kingdom to the east. Younger sister of Hartmut and Josephine. Bright and chipper, with an almost endless supply of energy, though she is careful to not be 'bouncy' when things are serious. She specializes in long-range magic, but when enemies get too close for that, she relies on fire magic, like her teacher, Athos. She is in love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more about it when the war is over. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Athos. From a nameless oasis city in the desert, and was abandoned. A gentle mage who keeps many secrets, especially when it relates to his past. Talented sage, who specializes in fire magic, and loves learning how to heal. Took care of Maron while I was away, and is now in a relationship with her. It's admittedly strained my relationship with him, but I try not to let it show. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

· ** _Bramimond. From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Seals. Hartmut's first, and best, friend. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier, who hides it behind a façade of pragmatism. He frets over Martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin. In love with Genevieve, but has promised her to talk about it when the war ends. Wields Elder magic, and wields Gespenst. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

· _Fiona. A half divine dragon princess, who travels as a dancer to find her friends. Has the Dancer's Gift, which she uses often to help us in the field. Frets over how 'easy' things have been, and it's enough to get me to worry too. Has a half sister named Fae. Gleeful that she found one of her friends. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

· ** _Elijah. From the South, and a childhood friend of Roland. Serves in Barrigan's unit, speclizing in swords. A kind disposition, but very fond of pointing out how crazy I could get. Still doesn't know that Roland is dying. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

· ** _Aenir. Queen of the Ice Dragons, who travels with us to keep her promise to Wuotan: to protect me. She is a gentle woman, and it's easy to see how she's a mother with how careful she is. She is pretending to be a magic-wielding bard, and is very skilled with a flute. She explained to me about demon dragons, and how these War Dragons exist in the first place. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

* * *

Author's Note: And here's how Hilda 'officially' became the tactician, as per Hilda's recollection in Tactician's Testimony. The song Aenir is playing is also the 'song' Nils played in the same story, after the death of Elbert. Also, some overdue explanations! And checking in on Roland.

(Also, for those curious about Aenir's story: Eliwood's affinity is Anima, and Roy's is fire.)

Next Chapter – Fearful Heart


	27. Chapter 27) Fearful Heart

Chapter 27) Fearful Heart

* * *

 _The first kidnappers had been kind. They shared their food and blankets. We had been so confused, but so happy. But then, during the middle of the night, they left, a gagged Ely with them._

 _Martin and I chased them down and slaughtered them. It was only later that we both realized that us being able to kill without hesitation probably wasn't a good thing._

* * *

There was so much paperwork. Why was there so much paperwork? I had papercuts all over my hands. I had to wear gloves _to deal with freaking paper_. And there was so much information about anything and everything that I had to memorize and…

"I think you're overthinking again, Lady Hilda." The gently teasing voice made me pause, and I glanced up from the blurred lines of ink to see Crimson smiling down at me, rubbing my back soothingly. "Is the amount of food everyone eats making your head spin again?" he continued, voice still gently teasing. I simply made a face, and he laughed. "That's a yes, then. Azure?"

"The tea just finished steeping," Azure laughed. He passed me a small mug of tea, comfortingly warm. "There's some honey in it this time. You need sugar to help your brain go."

"I think the problem is that her brain is going too much."

"No, it's that it's running in place. Sugar will help her brain move."

"I can hear you two, you know," I grumbled. Both of them just laughed, and I leaned back in my chair. "How much more do I have to do?"

"You're about a quarter of the way through the paperwork you must do today," Azure answered. He pointed helpfully to the _large_ stack off to the side. "Though, if you finish early, we can get a head start of the things that must be done tomorrow." I could honestly see why Marius and Delrin never fought and had to practically live in their studies. "Though, given the hour, I do believe…"

"Boys~" The door to my study opened, and Aenir poked her head in, smiling warmly. "Hilda needs a break," she informed us. Azure and Crimson shared a smile, having predicted this. "I warned you that I was going to be a creature of habit."

"Let her at least finish her tea, Miss Aenir." Yes, please, it was really good. "And are you certain that Crimson should not follow her?"

"While she is on break, I am her guard, and I promise, I am sufficient." Aenir stepped fully into the study, smiling gently. "I only look frail, Azure."

"I know that, but I cannot help but worry. It would be devastating to lose more leaders, especially now."

"Come now, you're going to jinx everything," Crimson chided. He still had a reassuring hand on my back, and smiled down at me. "Besides, there is a thing known as 'girl talk' that no man is allowed to overhear." He smiled warmly. "I dare not violate that. What if I overheard Lady Hilda asking for advice on how to woo Lord Hartmut?" I choked on my tea then, coughing and sputtering. "So tired that you forgot how to not die while drinking?" CRIMSON, YOU WERE HORRIBLE AND MEAN! "The break cannot come too soon."

"Exactly," Aenir laughed. She slipped around the desk and tugged me out of my chair, placing my mug on the desk as she dragged me out after her. "We'll be back in a candlemark! Hunt for us if we're not!"

I heard them both agree as the door shut behind us and sighed, shaking my head. Even if this had been my life in the days since Mika and Marius died, I could not get used to it. I often had to run through everything in my head, just because it still clunked in my thoughts.

Azure and Crimson were my aides, Fiona was my 'page'/messenger, and Aenir was my 'I am going to make sure you actually get sunshine' person. And _all_ of us were busier than bees. Many of the fifty that died that day had been leaders, meaning there had been a lot of reconstructing. Out of the people I knew, only Maron didn't have a fancy job title, but even then, she spent a lot of her time making clothes for everyone in the army, as the weather was gradually getting colder. Well, Aenir and Fiona technically didn't either, but they were constantly with me, so they might as well have one.

Still, I couldn't help but smile as we stepped outside on the ramparts, and headed to the bell tower. It was where Aenir always took me. It wasn't a place people looked normally, or were around, meaning we had the place to ourselves. Perfect for me getting my head back on straight, or for asking questions. Which I tried to do when I could.

"Could you explain why you were worried about dragons infiltrating again?" I asked as we sat on the edge of the tower. Aenir sat with her back perfectly straight; I leaned against one of the posts for the little 'house' that the bell was attached too. "I know you tried, but we hit the end of the allotted time then."

"Of course," she answered. She was still careful about overloading us with information, but she was still the best source of information we had on… a lot of things. Like how the Sword of Seals could actually heal its wielder. _None_ of us, even Fiona, had known that. We were keeping that a secret for obvious reasons. "But first, what is it that you're doing this afternoon again?"

"Hartmut and I are heading outside to gather herbs for Sacae." Sacae was still trying to help Roland, and Ely was doing her best to help. Unfortunately, while there had been _some_ success, it had been minimal. "So, I'm taking the afternoon off."

"Good. You've been overworking. All of you have." Well, that's what happened when you were in a war. "Now then…" She hummed a little in thought, closing her eyes. "Well, one reason I fear infiltrators is simply because… well, older dragons know how to mask their presence to not be sensed."

"Yes, you mentioned Fiona did that."

"She has to. If the dragon army caught her, they'd use her as a hostage, and suddenly you lot are fighting Helios." There were all kinds of reasons for why that would be bad, not the least being the whole 'king of the divine dragons' thing. "I do it as well, to not draw unwanted attention." And Hartmut and I didn't have to worry about it as no one would figure out our draconic parents unless they specifically went about sensing for our quintessence. "Younger ones have not had the time to do so, but I'm not very worried about them anyway. They tend to be stupid, youthful arrogance." Instead of 'normal' arrogance.

"Yes, I remember that much." We'd _barely_ managed to finish that part. "But the other reason?"

"Ah, yes." She sighed, clearly thinking. "Might be easier to show you." Before I could ask, she closed her eyes, and then I could only gape as her hair slowly turned _black_ , starting from the root and all the way to the tip. "There." She opened her eyes, and I was a bit relieved to see that they were still red. "All dragons have a human appearance, but older dragons learned how to change the 'default' appearance." She waved her hand and her hair went back to the ice-blue I was used to. "See, when you're old, you get bored and you do weird things to try and alleviate that boredom. That's why the Katti blades and the Sword of Seals were even created, or one of the reasons anyway."

"One?" I was still a little freaked out.

"When you live a long time, you see everything. Things that are deemed 'impossible' become possible when your life stretches across millennia." She shrugged. "The Katti blades were created from the thought of 'what if humans need to fight dragons?' and they became our answer. The Mani Katti was crafted as a proof of concept; we could forge a blade with the powers of elemental spirits. The Sol Katti was a refinement, specifically for dragonslaying."

"The Sword of Seals?"

"'What if humans need to fight a demon dragon, whose scales turn away even the Sol Katti?'" That… that was… "For the record, that remains true. If I am right and there is a demon dragon among the dragon army, the Sword of Seals is the _only_ weapon you have, and will have, that will be able to cut through her scales." That wasn't a comforting thought. "We're off topic." Yes. Yes, we were. "The point is that older dragons, the ones I am worried about, can hide their presence _and_ shift their appearance slightly."

"Just slightly?"

She nodded. "You can't change the eyes easily, and they never 'stay'." She laughed a little, sliding a little closer to me. "Honestly, the phrase 'the eyes are the window to the soul' was born out of us realizing that." Oh, that was kinda cool. "But, I will admit, that isn't the only reason I am afraid."

"There's more?" I groaned. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Borrowing your lap." I need to lie down.

"Of course." She leaned back to make it a little easier, and stroked my hair as soon as I settled in her lap. It reminded me of Mother, and some part of me really did wonder if Alyssa, my birth mother, might have done similar. "And yes, there is a bit more. I simply don't know the human forms of _every_ dragon. Jahn and Hydra, for instance." Those were the two we were really worried about. "All of our meetings had us in our dragon forms. I've never seen their human forms." Meaning they wouldn't even _have_ to change their appearance, just mask their presence.

That did remind me of another question I had wanted to ask. "Aenir?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you tell me about Wuotan, the dragon?" I knew him at the friend. The visitor. The 'father', for lack of a better term. But I didn't know how he was as a chieftain. I didn't know much about him as a _dragon_.

"There… actually isn't much different between the Wuotan you know and Wuotan 'the dragon'." Her hands were cool as they rested on my head. "Even as a leader, he was always kind, and maybe a little silly. He prioritized their safety over everything. In many ways, he was the 'father' of his entire tribe. He ruled through kindness." I see… "Though, he was the strongest of the fire dragons. He's one of the strongest dragons in general. That's why his blood was used for the Sword of Seals."

"How strong?"

"His flames can burn a divine dragon's mist." The mist breath that could shatter anything like glass? "His range was far. His fangs and claws are sharp, and he has the brute strength to make them deadly. He is a dragon whose power made him perfect for _killing_ other dragons, without the special power of the divine dragons." She trailed off in a whisper. "I wonder… what effect that might have on you…"

"Are there other things I need to know?" There was no reply. "Aenir?"

"What reason do you think dragons put non-transforming half-dragons on the frontlines?" That… was a subject change. "Why do you think they do that?"

"Shock troops? Protect the real dragons?"

"Well, I can't deny _that_ possibility." She started stroking my hair again, hands gentle and cold. "But there is another reason. Something we dragons call a 'Draconic Awakening'." Draconic Awakening? "It can only happen in those with substantial dragon blood, but cannot transform."

"So, like Hartmut and me?"

"Yes, though quarter dragons and three-quarter dragons also apply." I think she started braiding my hair. "If they gain a fatal wound, their bodies will tap into the power in their dragon blood in a desperate attempt to survive, or at least bring their killer down with them." Wait, really? "If they manage to survive, though, that power is theirs forever. Non-transforming half-dragons are sent to the front in the hopes of them activating such strength."

"Is that a big deal?"

"Well, for most, not really. Dragons use them in the hopes that the Draconic Awakening will kill more humans." So, I wasn't really _wrong_. "For you, and Hartmut, though, that would be a little different."

"…Because our dragon parents are strong."

"Yes. If Ninian or Nils couldn't transform, they'd have that same potential." She laughed a little. "And if they have a child who can't transform, so would they. But a great-grandchild likely wouldn't unless that grandchild married a dragon." Inheritance with dragons was confusing. "As the child of a fire dragon, you would gain his ability to manipulate flames without a tome. At least, I think that is all that would happen."

"But you're not sure, because he's strong."

"And I am not sure what Hartmut would gain." She leaned down, to look me in the face. "This is not something to depend on, by the way. It's a gamble with your life as the stake."

"Don't worry. I know." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'm sleepy…"

"Nap a bit, dear. I'll wake you when your break is over."

"Mmmm… k…"

* * *

"I thought we were going for a walk, not a hike."

"We are? Oh, wait, that's right. My walk is your hike."

"Hartmut, some days…" I grumbled, and he laughed, moving some branches out of the way for me. The leaves were turning color. Was it really fall already? I could have sworn it should still be summer. Everything felt so long ago, yet so short. "Careful, the leaves are slippery thanks to the rain."

"Oh, you worry to mu-AAAAHHH!" And there went Hartmut, down the side of the mountain and into some water. "Ugh…"

"I warned you." I crouched by the edge, smiling slightly. "Though, maybe we could consider that payback for when you pushed me into this lake."

"I told you! I was just trying to nudge you!" He glared up at me, but he couldn't hold it long before laughing. "Well, anyway, isn't this herb Sacae wants supposed to grow by lakes?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sighing, I sat down on the edge, feeling myself drooping. "Roland's really bad."

"I've always heard consumption described like an avalanche." He swam to the edge of the lake, and I watched him hunt around for the herbs. "It starts with a little, but once the blood comes up, it's rapid and nothing can stop it."

"And Roland is _working_ on top of it." He was determined to do so, and determined to leave as much set up as possible for when he died. And he had accepted that inevitability, unlike Sacae and Ely. "I wonder if more power really is what's needed…"

"Oh, right, isn't Martin working on a new staff for Elimine?" Yes, he was. The one she'd been using was about to break anyway.

"Two actually, but one is of that special mineral, so he's put that to the side to work on something else for her." Sacae and Ely thought that with a bit more _power_ , they might be able to do something. Something about the consumption made healing magic just less effective, it seemed. "Well, if I'm to take a silver lining from a friend's death, we're getting more information about consumption."

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure how much I needed to know that consumption was an illness that literally corroded your lungs." Meaning that with the blood, you were likely coughing up bits of lung tissue. "Was it red flowers or gold?"

"Red. Avoid the gold. Those are poisonous."

"But they're _so_ pretty." He laughed and glanced back at me. "Hey, get over here and help me!"

"Ugh, fine…" Sighing, I stood up and hunted for a safe place to climb down. "You know; there are a lot of lakes in the area. Why pick this one?"

"I hoped the pretty flowers would clear your head again." He smiled warmly at me as he finally pulled himself out of the water and onto the lake's shore. "Everyone has been throwing themselves in work to get some semblance of order. Meanwhile, I've been twiddling my thumbs."

"You've been working with Aenir to bring out the full strength of the Sword of Seals. She brags about how well you're doing." I also knew from Fiona that he asked a lot about Idenn. "How do you feel about having another half-sister?"

"Not sure." Still, his smile brightened. "But, I am a little excited to have more family. Fiona and Aenir says she'll be ecstatic, but I won't know until I meet her. If I meet her."

"You're nervously anticipating seeing her, aren't you?"

"Well, I want to. I mean; what's better than having _another_ big sister?" He laughed, and I thought of his biggest fear. More family meant there was less of a chance that he'd be alone again. "Anyway, yes, I'm doing that, but that's only a couple of candlemarks in a day. Other than that, I can't do much except be the figurehead support of the group, which just involves me smiling and cheering people up."

"Hey, morale is a powerful thing." I walked over to him, and pointed to some plants. "I think those are the ones we're looking for."

"Oh, hey, you're right." He carefully picked them, and stored them in a cloth bag before putting them in his pack. "All right. That's the last of the ones Sacae wanted, right?"

"Yes, I think so." I held out a hand to help him up, and he took it easily. "We should head back."

"Hey, we're out here. You should take the time to rest." He grinned at me. "Come on. Let's go swimming or something." He nudged my leg, careful to not knock me in. "Or go pick flowers. Make a bouquet. Oh, wait, Josephine could use some flowers to cheer up." He looked thoughtful, and I could only laugh. "Here, help me with that?" He pouted when I kept laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Hartmut, I think I love you." The words slipped out, so casually. I might as well been commenting on the gathering clouds above our heads.

"Yes, I suppose… so…?" He trailed off awkwardly, staring at me in shock. The air grew heavy as what I said… as we both processed what I _just said_. A-ah… um… er…

"BYE!" I fled. I couldn't think of anything else. I just _fled_ , face burning from mortification.

HOW DID THAT SLIP OUT AND WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?! THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

* * *

I hid in my study for a simple reason. Since I had the afternoon off, no one would think to look for me _here_. From there, I threw myself into work, hoping to just somehow forget what just happened. How did those words slip out? Why? I mean; yes, part of the reason I had been laughing _was_ because I loved him. I loved him, and how he tried to cheer up his sisters, and just how endearing he could be. But why say it then, when a simple 'you, of course', would have sufficed? I just didn't know.

"You're supposed to be resting." With a yelp, I jerked my head up and just stared as Crimson walked in. "If you decided against that, you should have gotten me," he chided. He tilted his head, though, and closed the door behind him. "That said; it looks like all you're thinking about is running away."

"…Ugh…" I couldn't do anything but groan, and barely checked the urge to bang my head on my desk. "Crimson, now isn't the time," I grumbled. He simply gave me a look, and walked over. "Really." What was he _doing_ here anyway?

"What are you running from?"

"What makes you think I'm running?"

"When someone is as scared as you are right now, then there's only two options. Face it or flee. And I doubt you can face it holed up in a study alone." Ugh… "So… ah, come in!" Come in? What?

"I didn't even knock yet!" Still, Fiona's voice was both laughing and comforting as she walked inside, closing the door behind her. "Soooo, Hartmut is looking for you," she told me. This time, I did just half-collapse on my desk, hiding my face in the papers. "Says it's important~"

"Fiona, I could hurt you," I mumbled. This was _mortifying_. "Okay, yes, I confessed." The little squeaks of delight did nothing to improve my mood. "It was an accident. I ran away. Happy?"

"Well, not about the running away part." I noted some movement out of the corner of my eye, and glanced up to see her crouching by me. "Is it not exciting?"

"Loving someone when things are tense and bloody is more of a terrifying experience, Miss Fiona," Crimson scolded. I felt myself relax slightly as I realized _he_ got it. "Well, loving someone is terrifying anyway, but more so when you have no idea if you'll die tomorrow or not."

"But if you stop yourself from fear, then you won't really live," Fiona protested. She scowled. "Besides, that's true even when things are peaceful. Accidents happen all the time. Loving someone romantically isn't any less scary than loving someone platonically, as a family or friend."

"Of course that is the case, but the love of a family and friend is different. It is more of a comforting love, like the fire in a hearth. Romantic love, however, is a spark. It is the spark of something 'new', something untamed. Like the lightning in the storm, charring you from the inside out."

"No, it's a beautiful thing, that brings out the best in people."

"Or the worse. 'Love' has motivated many, many murders over history."

"Will you two stop arguing over my head?" I deadpanned. Clearly, when it came to romance, Fiona was idealistic and Crimson was pessimistic. I was a bit surprised by the latter, considering how he teased me just this morning about my feelings. "Save it for later, when I'm not here to hear you two argue in circles."

"Not until he at least admits I have a point!" Fiona snapped. I had to fight off a groan. "Stupid cynicism probably stopped you from ever-"

"I had a wife," Crimson replied flatly. Fiona's jaw dropped, and I glanced up at him, a little startled. "She was killed, and I had to leave my child with my brother to keep her safe. I do not need to hear the supposed joys of love and romance from someone who knows of it only as a storybook, or by seeing it secondhand through her friends."

"Um… I'm…"

"Save your apologies. They're empty words." Despite the harsh words, Crimson's smile and expression were soft as he looked at me. "With all that said, though, I do encourage you to go meet with the boy. You've already confessed. Whether you intended to or not, you have taken the leap, and you can't avoid landing."

"But…!" I tried to protest. I couldn't think of a single word, though. "It's… impossible…"

"Just because that is how you perceive things does not mean you are correct. You are a person, a single person, with a biased viewpoint. You do not have the ability to read minds. You do not know his thoughts." But… "Go on. Try." But…

A knock on the door made us all pause. "Come in," Fiona called. She had her smile firmly in place when it opened and Bramimond poked his head in. "Oh, Bramimond!"

"I'm stealing Hilda," he informed us, smiling warmly. He even came around the desk and took my arm, tugging me out of my chair. Fiona and Crimson, the traitors, just let him. "See you both later!"

"W-wait a moment!" I yelped. He didn't, though, just kept pulling me along. When I glanced back, Fiona and Crimson gave me reassuring smiles. "H-hey! Let go!"

"If I do, you'll run, and then I'll be a poor friend, and poorer best friend." Bramimond's smile was gentle as he looked over my shoulder. "Elimine is talking with Hartmut. Mostly to keep him from running around like a maniac."

"Um…"

"And I am here to help you walk the extra few steps." We hit a staircase and he dragged me up. "Elimine and I switched roles because we thought it might be a little more comforting if _I_ came to get you."

"Now why would that be?"

"Would I be leading you to him if the response was going to be bad?" …I… "Would she stay with him if it was?" We stepped out on the ramparts. The clouds had formed a single grey sheet. It was going to rain soon. "If it was going to be bad, we'd hear her shrieking by now, and I'd be scolding you for putting him in an awkward position."

"That's not very logical."

"No, but that's what Hartmut drives me to." Ha… "So, here we are." He turned to face me. "The last steps must be yours." …That reminded me of what Jasmine said…

"I'm scared." My voice was very small, and I could only look at the stones. "I'm really scared."

"I know."

"Not just of loving him, but loving him in a situation like this."

"I know."

"I don't have the courage."

"You do." He nudged me forward, and I saw Hartmut and Ely talking ahead. He looked just as fidgety as I felt, and Ely looked as reassuring and coaxing as Bramimond. "Go on. It's okay. You have friends to help you when you falter."

"But…" I thought of Mika. I thought of how the last real conversation I had with Mika had been about my feelings for Hartmut. He had encouraged me. He had dragged others into teasing me. "…I'll try…" For Mika, I would try.

"That's all we want." Bramimond smiled. "For you two to try, and to be happy. Go on." He nudged me again.

So, slowly and hesitantly, I walked over, feeling the urge to run and just _jump_ to escape. But Ely shot me an encouraging smile over Hartmut's shoulder, so I made it the last few steps as Hartmut turned to face me. I saw Ely leave out of the corner of my eye.

My face was red. I couldn't hold his kind, fond eyes, and looked down, studying the dust on the stone. We stood like that for a long time, or what felt like a long time. I froze when he hugged me, slowly but warmly, and my blush darkened as I felt his breath on my ear.

"I think I love you too," he whispered. I thought my heart stopped. Everything seemed to freeze. "And I'm scared too." Hartmut… "But, for you, I want to try."

Carefully, I reached up and hugged him back, twisting my fingers into his shirt. "Yes," I whispered back. I felt like crying. "Yes, let's try. Together."

Together… sounded almost too nice to be real. But it was. It really was…

* * *

 _People_

 _(In light of my new position, I got more information on people, and I think I'll add it, if only so I can increase my chances of memorizing them to use in strategies. Also, this should hopefully keep me from miswriting things like ages.)_

· **_Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Fighter, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C); Wields the Chakram_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, daughter of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by Mira and Gabriel of Aquelia. Thief, no matter what fancy title people give me. Lover of Hartmut._

o _Trying not to drown in paperwork currently. There's really too much. Priority target of Jahn because of my relation to Wuotan. I really don't like this._

· **_Ely/Elimine,_** _Sister, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, the first healer, and only current user of light magic. Wields Luce, a tome Martin made._

o _More teary than usual due to how helpless she feels. Mika's death and Roland's illness are taking their toll on her self esteem._

· **_Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, master craftsman. Creator of healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, light magic, and what are being dubbed the 'super weapons'. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori._

o _Worked himself into a faint trying to create a stronger staff for Ely to use. I think he's tired of people dying on him._

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class (yes, I know she's not in the army, but I'm writing her down anyway. I'm scared of forgetting…)_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· **_Maron,_** _Sniper_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented seamstress. Involved with Athos._

o _She and Martin argue often, and all of us are definitely feeling the losses to our friends. Because of work, I've not seen her much._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· **_Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade._

o _The best liar of the group. Has consumption, and is slowly deteriorating despite everyone's best efforts. We won't be able to hide it long._

o _In love with Josephine, and utterly convinced it's unrequited._

· **_Hartmut,_** _Great Lord (I think the 'lord' here is just there to differentiate him and Sacae as Dragonslayers)_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Has two living sisters: Genevieve and Josephine. Had two brothers who died with his father and Lady Mother: Al and Rainard. Best friends with Bramimond. Half-brother to Idenn, a divine dragon. My lover._

o _Kind-hearted, sometimes childish, and a strong sense of loyalty. Enjoys taking care of people. As afraid of being in love as I am, but willing to try anyway. That gives me courage too._

· **_Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. Kind smile, and kinder laugh. Used to prefer the bow, but now is ambivalent since she has been reliant on swords thanks to the wyrmslayer use._

o _Been taking care of me since Mika died, and we're now sharing a room to make things easier. I think it's also healthier for me, and the others, to branch out of the group._

· **_Sacae_** _, Blade Lord (I think the 'lord' here is just there to differentiate him and Hartmut as Dragonslayers)_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as inevitable. Talented herbalist._

o _Is working with Ely to cure Roland's consumption, but no luck so far._

· **_Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. A teasing person, but encouraging, and keeps to his word no matter what._

o _'Gave' me Azure to help me out, and is always encouraging._

· **_Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _Still don't know how he joined, and beginning to wonder if I ever will. Brutal fighter, but a kind person. Strong enough to hurt dragons through their scales even with an ordinary axe._

o _Tends to Martin, even carrying him out of the forge if needed._

· **_Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. A cynical, but ultimately kind woman. First to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. Doesn't do well with public displays of affection._

o _Very teasing and encouraging, frequently checking in on me. 'Gave' me Crimson to keep me safe._

· **_Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Wyvern General_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in thunder magic, Axes (B)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. A trained wyvern knight and few can match her ferocity on the field. Surprisingly frail looking and tiny, especially compared to her siblings._

o _Considering how much she was giggling when Hartmut told her about him and me, I think she's happy? I hope she is._

· **_Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, if awkward man, who is not dealing well with the lost of his dear friend. Determined to see things through._

o _That's assuming he isn't going to lose important paperwork. Luckily, Bramimond and Athos are his assistants, as otherwise, we're doomed._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter. I wrote her, but haven't received a reply yet. Not that I'm really expecting one._

· **_Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old (I got the age right this time!)_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Josephine, prefers long-range magic especially now. Her leg is crippled. Has a kind smile, but she's not quite as energetic as she used to be. I think the war is getting to her._

o _In love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more when the war ends._

· **_Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Involved with Maron. Was abandoned. A gentle person ultimately who keeps many secrets._

o _Works as one of Delrin's assistants in addition to commanding the mages._

· **_Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Best friends with Hartmut. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. He hides it with pragmatism, mostly because he's not 'big on belief'. Frets over martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin._

o _Has two promises he is determined to keep no matter what: to confess his feelings properly to Genevieve, and to never leave Hartmut._

· **_Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Has a half-sister named Fae. Dear friends with Aenir. Looking for her other dear friend, Idenn._

o _Works as my 'messenger'/'page', which is an excuse to help make sure I don't work myself into the ground._

· **_Elijah,_** _Paladin, Cavalry Lieutenant_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Best friends with Roland. Serves as Barigan's right hand. A kind man, very fond of pointing out how insane the people around him are._

o _Not aware, still, that Roland is dying._

· **_Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Married to a human (I think she said the name was Nergal?) and the mother of two children (Ninian and Nils). Dear friends with Fiona, Idenn, and Wuotan. Determined to find the latter two, along with her husband, and then leave through the Gate. She reminds me of Mother, which makes it easy to relax around her._

o _Due to a promise she made Wuotan, she keeps close to me to keep me safe. She shares what information she knows, but is careful to not tell us too much at once._

· _**_ _ **Azure,**_ _War Monk, one of my aides_

o _From the east, serving in a sanctuary before joining the army. Green hair, green eyed, 16 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (B), Staves (D)_

o _A kind and gentle person who is always encouraging and makes the best teas. Was originally assigned to Barigan, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about six years, and spent two of those years serving Barigan._

o _I swear he's the only reason why I can keep track of everything. There is way too much for a simple thief._

· _**_ _ **Crimson,**_ _Mage Fighter, one of my aides_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _A calm, encouraging person who serves as my bodyguard when I'm not asleep or out in the field. Was originally assigned to Jasmine, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about three years, but very well respected._

o _It's easy to open up to him, because he reminds me of both Father and Wuotan._

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, more exposition, foreshadowing, and couples. So, with the introduction of a new 'arc' comes a slight change in the bios. Now you get to see everyone's 'classes', and their weapon ranks. Some of them borrow from previous games. 'Sister', for instance, is the FE5 name for the FE4's version of the 'shaman' class, a class that wielded both magic and staves. Swordfighter was the FE4 name for 'myrmidon'. Great Lord was chosen for Harmut because it wields swords and axes, much like a Hero, which Hartmut is referred to as. Revenant Knight is the Japanese name for Malig Knight from FE14. Armored Knight is just the 'General' class, but it would seem odd with all the other 'general' titles. War Monk is an FE13 class. Mage Fighter appears in FE4, wielding swords, tomes, and staves (if female).

Since there's a new format, everyone's profile contains new information. I marked Azure and Crimsons with the normal (**) since they're new characters, but did not do so for the rest. I will, of course, continue to mark new information with the (**) in subsequent chapters. For the record, neither Hilda nor Elimine are 'promoted' yet. (Also, do you guys want numerical stats, relative things like 'good strength', or just leave it be? I know these bios are already incredibly long right now.)

Also, FE6 proves that demon dragons are immune to most of the legendary weapons' effective damage. Only the Sword of Seals has effective damage. Draconic Awakening is based off of an event that occurs in Hasha no Tsurugi, the manga based off of FE6.

Next Chapter – Future


	28. Chapter 28) Future

Chapter 28) Future

* * *

 _Martin and I never really talked about the people we killed. It was just one of those things we understood, and left unsaid. After all, the others showed hesitancy in killing. They cried, and were sick, and wondered if they were horrible people._

 _Alice dried their tears, and looked at us with sad eyes. She always knew. She never judged, and she left it as unsaid as we did. I would always be grateful for that._

* * *

Lunch had been planned for four of us. Maron, Martin, Ely, and me. But Roland had a particularly bad coughing fit, so Ely put lunch on hold to go tend to him. Since none of the rest of us knew exactly when we'd next get a break, we just decided to eat without her, with a promise to try for dinner.

Being a leader sucked. I had no time for anyone.

"It sucks that we couldn't all be together," Maron whined. Lunch had been nice, so now the three of us were in my room, enjoying what little free time we might have left. "But, well, Roland can't help being ill." After careful consideration, Roland decided to let it be known he was ill. He still wanted to keep that it was _consumption_ quiet, until morale was a little steadier, but it was getting hard to hide how his health was deteriorating. Fast.

"Maron, that is the poorest attempt I have ever heard to change the subject," Martin deadpanned. In the wake of Mika's death, all of Maron and Martin's arguments seemed to have just stopped. It was easy to know why. 'What if the last words I said were angry?' We were _scared_ of being mad at each other now. "You're avoiding answering Hilda's question." That question being 'you and Athos use protection, right?'. "It's rather hard to hide-"

"Meanies!" Maron pouted at us before making a face. "The contraceptive is so _bitter_ , though."

"And you remember how painful a pregnancy is via watching Alice." Plus, there were Alice's letters. We had gotten some just this morning, in fact, where she complained about devouring every cake within sight. I was nervously anticipating her reply to my latest letter, where I told her about my relationship with Hartmut. "I think experiencing that first hand would be much worse. But hey, what do I know?"

"Mean!" Now her pout was a scowl. "You better not only be giving _me_ this talk!"

"You kidding? There's a reason Athos avoids being in the same room as us now."

"I thought that was just because he was scared of whatever sort of protective sibling speech you gave."

"No, _that_ was Hilda. I yelled at him about protection, and how he should really make sure you-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Her face was _bright red_! "No!"

Martin might have retorted, but I could only laugh and laugh, so hard that I actually fell over. "Oh no," he deadpanned. "Hilda's dying of laughter. Whatever shall we do, Maron?"

"Tickle her!" Maron laughed, lunging forward. I shrieked, squirming away, but she simply chased, and I had to hide behind Martin to escape! "Martin, help!" Yeah, help _me_ , please. "I'm gonna get you!" Like hell that was-

"Martin?" We looked up and saw Aenir poking her head in the room. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting," she murmured. Her eyes were sad. "But you had wanted to talk?"

"Oh, right, that theory I had," Martin murmured. He stood with a groan, and I tried not to flinch as I saw the bandages around his stomach. He had so many now… "Sorry, guys. But this is important."

"Bye~" Maron and I chorused, waving and giving him our brightest smiles. As soon as he left, though, closing the door behind him, both of our smiles fell, shattering on the ground. We… both knew we were watching him slowly kill himself. We also both knew we couldn't stop it.

Delrin had offered Martin a chance to leave, but he refused. Mika and Sheryl weighed too heavily in his head. He would give us the tools to fight, the tools to not die, even if it cost him his life. That was going to be the price he paid for being a 'genius'. He didn't trust anyone else to be able to do a 'good enough' job. Even if he taught others, he would _never_ think they would be 'good enough'.

"Hey, Hilda?" Maron whimpered. Her voice cracked, and I was started to see her about to cry. "Hilda, don't die before me?" She all but threw herself at me, desperate for a hug. I caught her without thinking, stroking her hair as she sobbed in my shoulder. "Please, don't die before me. I can't take it… we lost Sheryl, and Mika, and we both know Martin's going to die too." Maron… "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me…"

"I won't," I whispered. She simply sobbed harder. "I promise. I promise-promise." What else could I say? I couldn't bear seeing her cry so desperately.

The promise seemed to just encourage her tears, so I held her as she did, whispering reassurances. There was nothing else I could do, really.

* * *

"Honestly, Hilda, so long as you avoid getting killed, you'll keep that promise." Fiona dragged me outside to hang out in a river-ringed meadow near the castle, and as we gossiped, I brought up the conversation with Maron. "You're a half-dragon, remember?" she pointed out. I grimaced at that. "Your natural lifespan stretches for a _very_ long time."

"Any idea how long?" I asked softly. It was so _bizarre_ to think about. When… when would I even grow old?

"Honestly, most dragon deaths I know aren't 'natural'. They're from accidents, or suicides." Suicide, huh? "But, theoretically speaking, barring something catastrophic occurring, our natural lifespan is supposed to extend into forever." Forever…

"What about full-blooded dragons?"

"Father always described it as 'eternity'. A half-dragon lives forever, and a full-dragon lives for eternity." She shook her head. "Wuotan mentioned once that older dragons even rarely count the years. One year or one century is the same. It's only when they befriend humans that they can feel time."

"Because humans are gone in the blink of an eye." I thought of the times Wuotan would visit. I had teased him about not ever knowing the date, but it made sense now.

"Yes." Fiona's eyes were sad, and I wondered if she had human friends in the past, those that grew old and died. Those that she lost track of because of a skewed sense of time. Those that she just… had to stop being friends with, because she was 'eighteen' among dragons, but her friends were forty.

It made me wonder about _my_ friends. I was… going to outlive them… I was going to outlive Emma, Lori, Vash, and Kim. That was… not a comforting thought, really.

"Well, living forever just means we have a greater chance of seeing whatever sort of future we want, yes?" Both Fiona and I looked up to see Hartmut walk over. "Sorry to bother," he greeted with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Come here, silly," I laughed, beckoning him forward. He plopped down next to me, and I automatically shifted to rest my head on his shoulder. He took my hand, and intertwined our fingers. "Future, huh?"

"This war can't last _forever_." It felt that way sometimes. "So, Fiona, what sort of future do you want to see?"

"One where you and Hilda continue to be adorable?" she immediately teased. The air instantly lightened as she laughed. "And one where you-"

"Be serious," Hartmut immediately chided. I knew it was less because he wanted her to actually be serious and more because his face and neck were turning red. "It won't kill you."

"Oh, but I _am_ being serious. Most serious." She hummed a little, closing her eyes. "I think… I would like to see a future, eventually, where dragons and humans can live together again, like it used to be. There were troubles, and tensions, but it was still happy, most times." That was true. "I would _love_ to see a future like my childhood." She looked at me. "Your turn. What sort of future do you want?" Hmm… that was a thought…

"It's hard to say," I answered honestly. Yes, it was hard. "After all, I had always assumed my future would include Sheryl and Mika." But they weren't here anymore. "I suppose for now, I just… _want_ a future." I shifted off of Hartmut and flopped back, looking up at the sky. "I want a future, and I want as many people as possible in that future."

"I understand," Hartmut murmured. Hesitantly, he ran his hand through my hair, and kept doing so when I smiled. "We're in a war, and deaths can come suddenly. One heartbeat, you're laughing, and the next, you're staring at a corpse." Y-yeah, that… um… "…That's exactly what happened with Sheryl. Did _not_ mean to do that."

"I get your point, even if it does bring up a bad memory." I shifted so that my head was resting on his leg. "This is surprisingly comfortable."

"I don't see how, but I'm not going to argue. But we're ignoring Fiona."

"No, no, keep ignoring me," Fiona laughed. She was beaming. "I love watching you two."

"Now you sound like a stalker," I deadpanned. Both of them just laughed in reply. "But, to go along with Hartmut's point, there's Martin and Roland, and honestly…" What was going to happen? If the dragons remained quiet, then we were going to take the fight to _them_. That meant… that meant we would be on the offensive instead of defensive, and they would have an advantage… we were going to lose a lot of people. "I also worry for Sacae." Unlike Hartmut, he did not have a way to protect himself from the Sol Katti. He would be in very real danger. "So, I'd just like to have _a_ future, with as many people in it as possible." I reached up to tap Hartmut on the nose, smiling as he made a face. "Your turn."

"I'm afraid mine is very simple, and very selfish," he replied sheepishly. Even his smile was hesitant. "I simply want… I want Josephine, Genevieve, and Bramimond to get their happy endings." He laughed softly. "Well, truthfully, I want everyone to get their happy ending, but it's hard to wish for an 'everyone is happy' ending and expect it to come true."

"So, instead, you wish for three in hopes that the gods will give a little more," Fiona summarized. She looked… I would say 'annoyed', but her eyes danced too much. "What? No wishing for Hilda to always be with you?"

"I'd prefer to work on that future with my own two hands, thank you." He snickered, poking my cheek. "Your face is _so_ red." WELL, HOW COULD IT NOT BE?!

"Hartmut, this is where you're supposed to kiss her." She cackled as Hartmut also went red. "You're both _far_ too adorable."

We both exchanged a look, and I sat up, eyeing the river. We gave Fiona three heartbeats to figure out our plan before we shoved Fiona in the river, laughing as she yelped in protest.

Honestly, despite what the others teased, we hadn't actually kissed. Yet. For the time being, we just… did everything we could to be near each other. Everything was… scary when I was with him, but in that breathless and exhilarating way. Like flying on a dragon, going full speed.

If I could have this feeling even far into the future, I did not think I would mind living forever.

* * *

"Here, have some tea." That was code for 'take a break, damn it' when it came from Azure, so I sighed and sat back in my chair, rubbing my temples. "We need more light in here," I heard Azure continue. I glanced around and noticed that… well… I was definitely burning the evening candles. At this rate, I was going to be burning the midnight ones too. "Where are those extra candles, Crimson?"

"Top drawer on the right," Crimson answered. He started humming a song as he stroked my hair. I leaned into the motion, finding comfort in it, and as always, I tried to place the song. It was _familiar_. I swear I heard it before. But it was distant, as if I had only heard it in a dream… "Though, Lady Hilda, perhaps you might stop for the night."

"I can't sleep," I explained. I really couldn't. There was too much bouncing through my head, and while I could normally talk to Hanon, _she_ was definitely going to be burning the midnight candles. Honestly, all the 'generals' in the group were. I knew it without even checking. "So, I might as well work."

"Is that so?" He hummed a little more before nodding. "Ah, you're worried by how quiet everything is."

"How do you read my mind so easily?" Seriously, it was almost scary. "But yes, I am."

"There have been a few skirmishes," Azure murmured, coming over. He set a mug on the desk before organizing the papers next to it. "But simple ones, yes? You can send the newest recruits against them for experience, and know none will die."

"Yeah…" I sighed. I sipped the tea, smiling at the honey in it. It was just the right amount of sweetness. "We went from near constant dragon attacks to none far too quickly." The greatest blow we had was the traitor! "I wonder if they had something planned with the traitor, but it fell…"

"Oh, I highly doubt that." He lightly tapped my head. "The traitor was a human, right? No dragon would work willingly with a human." I suppose. At the least, not a dragon that fought against humans. "But, clearly, there is a plan. They're working on a plan, and must be waiting for a dropped guard before letting it loose."

"Which means anxiety." Waiting for an attack that could come at any moment… scared of showing even a moment's weakness… "So I've been having difficulties sleeping." It didn't help that I had people's lives in my hands as a tactician. Blood and freaking damnation, why would anyone _want_ to be a tactician. They must be absolute insane to even consider it.

"Perhaps some dreamflower?"

"Let's not," Crimson refused for me. He grimaced. "I know many use it as a sleeping aid, but too much is a poison, and worse, one you don't want to wake up from, since the whole point of it is to give you a good dream."

"Ah, yes, that is a good point," Azure sighed. He actually drooped a little. "My apologies. I forgot about the side effects…"

"It's fine. Many do. I just lost a friend to it once, so it's very hard to forget."

"You two are gloomy," I deadpanned. Azure immediately squawked a protest, while Crimson just laughed and laughed. "Give me something fun to distract myself like…" A knock on the door interrupted me. "Like that apparently. Come in?"

"Sorry to bother." Josephine opened the door, smiling as she held out a tray. "I made cookies," she explained. I was practically drooling over the _smell_. Hellsfires, they smelled so good! "I thought they might be a good bribe for a break?"

"Food is always a good bribe for anything," I joked, unable to keep from laughing. I laughed harder when Azure cleared off a side table for us. "Thanks, Azure!"

"I see I have good timing." She set the cookies on the table, and I barely even let her sit before snatching some to devour. "Careful. Don't eat too quickly!"

"But it's good!" My voice was muffled because there were cookies in my mouth, but I didn't care if it was rude. They were _amazing_. "Azure, can we have-?" Azure set some mugs and a pot of tea next to the cookies. "Yay!"

"Oh, goodness…" Still, she seemed mostly amused, even if she was the picture of elegance as she poured us both some tea. "Azure? Crimson? Do you two…?" I didn't even have to look up to know they shook their heads. "If you're sure?"

"Something, something, not allowed to snack while on duty, something, something, we're just gonna organize the papers." I grinned at Crimson and Azure, and laughed when their response was to simply roll their eyes, but do exactly as I said they would. "So, what made you bake cookies?"

"As I mentioned, they're a bribe." She laughed a little, sipping her tea. "I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"Well, 'thank you' feels a little too tame, but I cannot come up with any other words that capture my feelings." Her smile warmed, but I could only feel confusion. "I am so happy that Hartmut smiles as much as he used to. I've missed seeing his cheer these past few years."

"Oh, that's what you're talking about." I squirmed a little uncomfortably. "That seems like an odd thing to thank someone for? I didn't really do anything but somehow be someone Hartmut would fall in love with?" And then fell in love with him. I really… didn't _do_ anything.

"As I said. The words don't feel right, but at the same time, I have no others." She laughed again. "By being yourself, you bring him so much happiness, and I am just… very grateful to see him happy again."

"You love him dearly."

"Of course. I'm his big sister." Her smile softened. "What I wish more than anything is for Hartmut and Genevieve to be happy until the end of their days. Impossible with the war, but it is a future I strive for nonetheless." The words made me smile, because they reminded me of Hartmut's own wish. "Though, since I am a big sister, and _have_ had romantic liaisons in the past…" Her smile morphed into a sly grin. "If you want tips or advice?"

My face went bright red. "There are two guys in the room!"

"They could probably _use_ the tips themselves." …Okay, that was worth hearing the two of them choke on yelps and turn bright red. "Regardless, I don't mind. I think Jasmine is preparing a little lecture for you." You have _got_ to be kidding me. "So, don't be surprise if she corners you in the next couple of days and-"

"I thought I heard you two!" Genevieve entered the room without a knock, squeaking when she noticed Crimson prepping a fire spell. "I forgot you had a guard now!" she yelped, holding her hands up. "I'm safe! I promise!"

"Genevieve, what are we going to do with you?" Josephine sighed, smiling fondly. "Come here, silly."

"You're going to love me always, of course!" Genevieve came over, and sat when Azure produced a chair from freaking nowhere for her. "Thank you!" Her eyes lit up. "Cookies!"

"Yes, I made them. Don't gobble them all this time." She sighed when Genevieve just stuck her tongue out. "How is your leg? Your brace?"

"Both are fine, Josephine. Stop nagging."

"Never. I am your big sister."

"Go nag Hartmut instead."

"I will when he stops blushing when I ask if he's asked to kiss Hilda yet." She said the words so lightly that I couldn't help but choke, and started coughing. "Hilda?!"

"I'm fine," I wheezed, waving away her worry. I downed some tea, and poured myself some more. "I just choked a little."

"If you're certain…" she sighed. "Sorry, I've been fretting over Roland as well." Yeah, there was no way to hide _that_ cough. "Especially since…"

"Since she had a _massive_ crush on him!" Genevieve helpfully added when Josephine trailed off. She shrugged off Josephine's scowl. "I'm the little sister. It's my job to annoy and embarrass you." Ha! "But, seriously, she does."

"I do recall Athos mentioning this once or twice," I said. Josephine's only response was just to groan. "What? You were just saying-"

"He always avoids me," she muttered, slumping in her chair. "Always. So, I don't think it's requited." You know… that gave me an amazing opening.

"Considering how _I_ somehow got my impossible romance…" I waited for Genevieve to squeal in delight and Josephine to reluctantly smile. "Let's play a game." Or, rather, let me give you the truth in a way that makes it seem hypothetical. "What if he _did_ requite, but thought it impossible because you're a princess?"

"I am a _former_ princess of a destroyed land, and besides, Mother always said to follow my heart. That's why I am a wyvern knight in the first place." She sighed. "But, seriously-"

"I am being _most_ serious." I gave her my best 'scolding' face. "Now, if we go off that train of thought, then I would think he's just intimidated, and he likes appearing 'cool', and he gets nervous because you are someone he _really_ wants to impress." I smiled, resisting the urge to snicker. Sorry, Roland~ "That's all, I think. But, you know, it's rather hard to run away when you're ill. Maybe you can ambush him."

"…Maybe…"

"Oh, well now we're being too gloomy!" Genevieve scolded. She smiled, though, ruining the effect, and giggled. "Let's be silly! Like… oh! Hilda, want some stories about our childhood?" Um… yes, please? "Josephine! Tell her about the mud monster!" The what?

"Oh, that one," Josephine laughed. She cheered up almost instantly. "Yes, that's a good one, especially since Hartmut takes such a prominent role in it. Though, really, it was _all_ Rainard's fault." She easily launched into the story, pitching her voice for different parts and miming out actions with her hands.

It was so strange, listening to them. It was like… they accepted me as family. It was an easy acceptance, an easy warmth, and one I was not used to. But I could see why Hartmut held onto his family tightly. If they accepted him half as easily as they did me… Then I could see why he fought so hard for their future happiness. I wanted to as well.

I wanted to fight for everyone's happy future. Here was hoping…?

* * *

 _People_

· ** ** _Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Fighter, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C); Wields the Chakram_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, daughter of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by Mira and Gabriel of Aquelia. Thief, no matter what fancy title people give me. Lover of Hartmut._

o _Because I'm half-dragon, my natural lifespan is 'forever'. Not exactly comforting, but at least I'm not the only one of my friend group that suffers from that curse._

· **_Ely/Elimine,_** _Sister, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, the first healer, and only current user of light magic. Wields Luce, a tome Martin made._

o _More teary than usual due to how helpless she feels. Mika's death and Roland's illness are taking their toll on her self esteem._

· ** ** _Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, master craftsman. Creator of healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, light magic, and what are being dubbed the 'super weapons'. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori._

o _Working on some theory with Aenir, and could probably wear his bandages as clothes with how many he has._

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class (yes, I know she's not in the army, but I'm writing her down anyway. I'm scared of forgetting…)_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Maron,_** _Sniper_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented seamstress. Involved with Athos._

o _She and Martin argue often, and all of us are definitely feeling the losses to our friends. Desperately begged that I not die before her._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade._

o _The best liar of the group. Has consumption, and is slowly deteriorating despite everyone's best efforts. It would not surprise me if he just drops dead on us at this point._

o _In love with Josephine, and utterly convinced it's unrequited. But I think some encouragement might help him realize it's not_

· ** ** _Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Has two living sisters: Genevieve and Josephine. Had two brothers who died with his father and Lady Mother: Al and Rainard. Best friends with Bramimond. Half-brother to Idenn, a divine dragon. My lover._

o _His greatest dream is seeing Genevieve, Josephine, and Bramimond all gain their happiness, as well as all his friends._

· **_Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. Kind smile, and kinder laugh. Used to prefer the bow, but now is ambivalent since she has been reliant on swords thanks to the wyrmslayer use._

o _Been taking care of me since Mika died, and we're now sharing a room to make things easier. I think it's also healthier for me, and the others, to branch out of the group._

· **_Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as inevitable. Talented herbalist._

o _Is working with Ely to cure Roland's consumption, but no luck so far._

· **_Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. A teasing person, but encouraging, and keeps to his word no matter what._

o _'Gave' me Azure to help me out, and is always encouraging._

· **_Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _Still don't know how he joined, and beginning to wonder if I ever will. Brutal fighter, but a kind person. Strong enough to hurt dragons through their scales even with an ordinary axe._

o _Tends to Martin, even carrying him out of the forge if needed._

· **_Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. A cynical, but ultimately kind woman. First to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. Doesn't do well with public displays of affection._

o _Very teasing and encouraging, frequently checking in on me. 'Gave' me Crimson to keep me safe._

· ** ** _Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Wyvern General_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in thunder magic, Axes (B)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. A trained wyvern knight and few can match her ferocity on the field. Surprisingly frail looking and tiny, especially compared to her siblings._

o _Very happy about me dating Hartmut, and even made me cookies!_

· **_Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, if awkward man, who is not dealing well with the lost of his dear friend. Determined to see things through._

o _That's assuming he isn't going to lose important paperwork. Luckily, Bramimond and Athos are his assistants, as otherwise, we're doomed._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter. I wrote her, but haven't received a reply yet. Not that I'm really expecting one._

· ** ** _Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Josephine, prefers long-range magic especially now. Her leg is crippled. In love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more when the war ends._

o _Has a kind smile, but she's not quite as energetic as she used to be. I think the war is getting to her. But she perked up right away while chatting with Josephine and me, so maybe she's just feeling lonely._

· **_Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Involved with Maron. Was abandoned. A gentle person ultimately who keeps many secrets._

o _Works as one of Delrin's assistants in addition to commanding the mages._

· **_Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Best friends with Hartmut. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. He hides it with pragmatism, mostly because he's not 'big on belief'. Frets over martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin._

o _Has two promises he is determined to keep no matter what: to confess his feelings properly to Genevieve, and to never leave Hartmut._

· ** ** _Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Has a half-sister named Fae. Dear friends with Aenir. Looking for her other dear friend, Idenn._

o _Works as my 'messenger'/'page', which is an excuse to help make sure I don't work myself into the ground. Drags me out on breaks when necessary._

· **_Elijah,_** _Paladin, Cavalry Lieutenant_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Best friends with Roland. Serves as Barigan's right hand. A kind man, very fond of pointing out how insane the people around him are._

o _Not aware, still, that Roland is dying._

· ** ** _Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Married to a human (I think she said the name was Nergal?) and the mother of two children (Ninian and Nils). Dear friends with Fiona, Idenn, and Wuotan. Determined to find the latter two, along with her husband, and then leave through the Gate. She reminds me of Mother, which makes it easy to relax around her. Due to a promise she made Wuotan, she keeps close to me to keep me safe. She shares what information she knows, but is careful to not tell us too much at once._

o _Working with Martin on something. Not sure how much I'm going to like this something._

· ** ** _Azure,_** _War Monk, one of my aides_

o _From the east, serving in a sanctuary before joining the army. Green hair, green eyed, 16 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (B), Staves (D)_

o _A kind and gentle person who is always encouraging and makes the best teas. Was originally assigned to Barigan, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about six years, and spent two of those years serving Barigan._

o _Encourages me to take breaks, though he does bring up a troubling thought. The dragons must be planning something…_

· ** ** _Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, one of my aides_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _A calm, encouraging person who serves as my bodyguard when I'm not asleep or out in the field. Was originally assigned to Jasmine, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about three years, but very well respected._

o _He's really good at singing, actually, though I am incredibly curious about that song he was humming…_

* * *

Author's Note: Bonding talks, yay! Fluff, yay! Okay, maybe not quite so much fluff… but bonding! (Oh, right. Providing I don't feel the need to add chapters, we're past the halfway point of this story.)

Next Chapter – Consume


	29. Chapter 29) Consume

Chapter 29) Consume

* * *

 _I honestly think Martin fell for Alice because of how accepting she was. No matter what we did, or how we did it, she was there with open arms and a smile. He'd never admit it, of course. He's the type to answer 'what do you love about me?' with 'everything', said in the most absent manner, like saying the sky was blue._

 _I remember their first kiss, though. I think it was an accident, a spur of the moment thing on her part. But I remember thinking it was just going to end in heartbreak._

* * *

The forge was quiet. That was eerie, even as I hated the smell of smoke and the clanging on hammers on metal. This was not a place that should be quiet. But I knew why it was. Martin had chased everyone out, stating that the forge needed an in-depth cleaning for the health of all the smiths. To be fair, the place did. I felt sooty just walking through it, heading to the back corner where Martin secluded himself as he worked.

Some part of me was mad about all the secrecy. Some part of me was mad at just how… _arrogant_ Martin was. Whatever project he had, he thought he was the only one who could do it, as the 'genius'. At the same time, I knew he only thought that way because that had been impressed on him by everyone around him. I also wondered, many days, if he thought it was his only talent, his only 'worthwhile' trait. He was a genius at the forge. Take him away from that, and what did he become? To me, he would simply be my big brother, as he always was. But what would he become to himself?

Shaking my head, I made my way to Martin's corner, footsteps echoing eerily through the darkness. No matter how quietly I tried to move, the silence was too great.

Noise filtered through as I reached the corner. Martin and Aenir were already there, of course, tinkering with something. It looked to be a staff. A gold staff with a blue gem on top, ringed with gold, as if it were eclipsing, capturing, the sun itself. Or maybe they were to represent wings. I wasn't certain. In truth, it looked like a fancier version of the 'Recover' staff he invented a few days ago.

"Oh, Hilda," Aenir greeted, turning to face me. She looked tired and sad, but she made sure to smile for me. "You're here a bit earlier than expected."

"Azure helped me organize things to move faster," I answered. I crossed my arms to hide how my hands wanted to shake when I focused on Martin. He was almost as thin as Roland, and _Roland had fucking consumption_. There were bags under his eyes, and I swore he wore more clothes than bandages. "So, what's up?" It took everything I had to keep my voice light. I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw Martin out of here, demand that he went to Alice. "What's that?"

Geniuses were such selfish people, believing they alone were the ones who could do a certain task and then force those who cared about them to watch them fall apart as their work consumed them. But, the worst part? I couldn't say he was _wrong_ about being the only one who could do… whatever it is that he was doing.

"Well, this is a staff that hopefully Ely can use in a few days," Martin explained, smiling slightly as he held it up. It was made with that special mineral, I could tell, but there was something about it that glowed. "With her permission, I used Fiona's blood to help make it. So, in theory, it has the power of a divine dragon, devoted solely to healing." …If that worked, we would have a staff that pulled miracles. "Of course, this is assuming it works, and that Ely can even use it." Yes, that was true… "This isn't what I called you in for, though."

"What it is…" Aenir began, taking over for a bit. She seemed to hesitate on how to explain. "Essentially, we're recreating the forging techniques used for the Sol Katti and the Sword of Seals." I… somehow was unsurprised. "We can't, of course, use divine dragon claws and fangs. Helios and other full-blooded dragons can regrow them, but Fiona can't as a half-dragon." Right, and there was no way we could hunt one down and ask to steal their teeth and nails. "So, we're using the same material used to make the Regal Blade and Rienfleche."

"All right," I whispered. I had to fight to grind my teeth. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I didn't want more power. I didn't want more weapons. I just wanted Martin to _live_ , and be happy. "So, why did you two call me here?" But there was no way I could stop this. There really wasn't. So, I had to sacrifice my wants, and his life, for his goal. "Normally, you just forge ahead."

"Yes, well…"

"Aenir, please," Martin interrupted. Aenir looked conflicted, but he shook his head. "It was your idea, but this is my project." Okay, what was going on? "Take a look at this, Hilda." He reached over to some cloth-covered object on a nearby table and pulled it out.

Black hilt capped with red with a silver center. Long, strong blade glinting silver in the little light the forge had. A sword. A beautiful sword, similar yet different from the Regal blade.

"What is that?" I asked softly. I stepped a little closer, peering at it. "It looks…" I hovered my hand over it, noticing Martin was careful to not let me touch it. "Is this…?"

"This is the first. Made from the mineral of fallen stars, quenched in Aenir's blood." The first of Martin's dragonslaying weapons. "But this is just the base. As it is, it's _just_ a dragonslaying version of the Regal Blade, not something like the Sol Katti."

"What else is there?"

"Aenir calls the process 'etching'." He glanced at her, to confirm, and she nodded. "It's like the runes used to make tomes. It's what will call the power of spirits into the blade to make them stronger." Just like the Sol Katti and Sword of Seals. "And this brings me to why I asked you here?"

"Yes?"

He set the blade down and then looked at me, right at me. "Hilda, do you mind if I use your blood for the etching?" …Um… "It can be used with 'any' blood, but I won't have many chances to make this. This isn't something I can forge again and again. I only have a handful, and thus, I want to use something that I know works. The blood of a draconic descendant."

"And not Aenir?"

"I want them to be blades that can be used by more than one person. I don't want a single person to bear the burden." So, that was the 'gamble' in this. Using the blood of a half-dragon, someone who was of two worlds by blood, to hopefully make it a blade that did not have a 'chosen one'. Just a wielder who could handle the strength.

"How strong will this blade be?"

"In theory? Somewhere between the Sol Katti and Sword of Seals in might." He shrugged. "I doubt I could ever create something like _that_ , but I have the advantage of an advisor who actually knows what she's doing."

I wished I could cry. I wanted to. After all, I knew I could not stop him. I knew I was watching him slowly kill himself. "Just answer one question," I whispered. He simply nodded. "Why?" I knew Aenir was confused. I saw her frown.

But Martin wasn't. He knew what I was really asking. "I'm tired." Tired of war. Tired of fighting. Tired of the death. Tired of everything. Perhaps even tired of being alive, but still continuing on for the sake of those he still had left. "And I don't want my children to see anymore bloodshed." 'I want my unborn child to be born in peace.'

I closed my eyes, and made a choice I was certain I would always, _always_ regret. "How much you need?"

* * *

I watched Martin make the etchings, mostly because since this was the first time he'd done this, he had no idea how much blood he would need. So, I sat next to him, palm sliced and cupped so that blood would pool in it, and watched him mark the etchings. The 'most important' according to Aenir was the 'name', as that would draw the power into it. Names were power. That was why the Sol Katti and Sword of Seals even had names. Power did not flow into things without names. Not a concentrated power. It didn't linger.

Martin and I picked the name 'Durandal', the name of a legendary hero who held off an entire army with one single blade. Whether or not the process would work remained a question. It would take a few days for the power to 'take', if it took at all.

I convinced him to go take a nap afterwards. Durban said he'd watch out for him. I worried about taking up his time, but he assured me that anything he needed to do could be done from his room, and if worse came to worse, he could just carry Martin. So, I went to work myself. Which meant I was chatting with Jasmine while Azure took care of us both.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," Jasmine sighed. Her aides took sick, so she'd moved to my office to steal Azure's organizational talents. "But, also, I can see why Barigan suddenly has more trouble with his paper if he had Azure for so long and now doesn't." She snickered. "I have _never_ been so organized."

"I am honored by your praised, Lady Jasmine," Azure demurred, as he set down mugs of tea for us to drink. "Though, that does make me fret over Lord Barigan."

"Hey, he asked you to be Hilda's aide _precisely_ because of your skills." Jasmine hummed as she sipped the tea. "Oh, this is delicious~" It really was. "Where's Crimson?"

"He is currently gathering reports for Lady Hilda." Normally, Azure would be collecting them, but since Jasmine was here, Crimson dubbed me 'safe enough' for him to go. "Do you miss your former aide?"

"Well, he never got sick on me!" She laughed, though, so it was clear the words were teasing. "But, hey, Hilda needs him more at moment." She made a face, though. "Have things calmed down?" Calmed down?

"There are no more snide remarks made about aides, and it seems those of us who remain have regained whatever trust we might have lost." Oh, that… made some sense. It was Marius's aide who had been the traitor. Of course others would have been viewed with suspicion. "Crimson had it worse than me."

"Well, out of the aides, he does have the least number of years." She sighed, shaking her head. "Ridiculous, though. No one knows why he joined, but the same can be said of Durban." She suddenly nudged my side, scowling when I barely twitched. "Look up from the paper and drink your tea, missy."

"I'm waiting for it to cool a little," I replied easily. I was in the middle of organizing training schedules. Important for a war. We fought everyday, and trained even more. …Well, that was how things _normally_ were. This silence from the dragons was just plain eerie. "Azure, can you tell Bramimond that he needs to work with Athos for rescheduling training sessions? There's a conflict."

"Of course, my lady," Azure answered easily. He poured some milk in my tea to help it cool down a little faster. Plus, milk tea was amazing. "But you should take a break."

"Fine, fine." I sighed, leaning back in my chair. My head hurt, and I swore I was getting a permanent squint. "I no longer wonder why Delrin always knocked over papers." I did wonder how he stayed in any way sane. "Ugh, I hate everything."

"Then let's talk about something you like," Jasmine replied. Her grin was decidedly wicked. "Like… Hartmut!" Hellsfires. "Come now, talk to me. Let the married one listen to any woes you might have."

"The married one that turns into a tomato when Barigan kisses her hand." I laughed at her scowl. "It's true!"

"I like my private life private, thank you very much." She somehow turned drinking tea into the most dignified motion. "But we are in private."

"Azure."

"Oh, please, do not mind me, my ladies!" Azure _immediately_ replied, wearing the biggest grin. "I am simply going to be in my own world, organizing papers." He then went about noisily doing just that. Suspicious…

"See, he isn't paying attention," Jasmine teased. She was having far too much fun with this. "Come on! Tell me! Is he a good kisser? Probably a little clumsy, I don't think he's had time for a lover before, but-"

"Haven't kissed," I mumbled, trying to hide in my teacup. Somehow. "Hugged, used each other as pillows, held hands."

"So cute~" She was giggling now. Wasn't she supposed to be cynical? "Ah, I remember those days. The newness made everything so awkward yet warm…" Her grin shifted to a smirk. "And then there's sleeping together." …WHA?! "Now, now, what _are_ you thinking? I'm simply talking about sharing a room."

"You're horrible." My face was so red now. Teasing was a lot more fun when I wasn't the victim. "Absolutely horrible."

"Yes, yes." She, on the other hand, was clearly having a _lot_ of fun. "Really, though, being able to wake up and see Barigan first thing is the most wonderful feeling." I wouldn't know. "When are you two going to share a room?"

"I barely have time to sleep in the room I share with Hanon!" I saw Hanon twice a day: the early, early hours of the morning when we both all-but-fainted, and whatever too early hour we woke up at to go back to work. "I feel like I'm going to go mad."

"It's not helped by the preparations to head for the front." Yes, the dragons weren't coming to us, so Delrin had decided to make the push, just as Marius wanted. "But that's neither here nor there." She leaned forward, grinning. "But that's depressing, and we're done being depressing for the day."

"You're going to curse us."

"Hush. You're just trying to get out of telling me about how your relationship with Hartmut is." Um… well… "I don't even know which one of you confessed first."

"Wait, that didn't spread?"

"Nope! And Bramimond and Elimine won't say anything about it and-"

Frantic yelps and footsteps caught my attention, and Jasmine and I barely had time to look to the door before it crashed open, revealing a _very frantic Hanon_.

"It's Roland," she gasped out. Everything froze. I knew what she was going to say. "He collapsed, vomiting blood." Everyone knew what that meant. "We're meeting now." There was no time left.

* * *

Apparently, it was even worse than I thought. Roland had been with his soldiers when the coughing fit started. Meaning they got to see their beloved general spew blood everywhere and drop into a dead faint.

"This is probably the second-worst-case-scenario," Delrin sighed. We were in his office. And by 'we', I meant almost everyone. Durban, Josephine, Hartmut, Hanon, Jasmine, Elimine, Sacae, Barigan, Elijah… of course, Elijah was one the edge of a mental breakdown, and I think he was really only at this meeting because Barigan had dragged him with him when they arrived.

Athos, Genevieve, and Bramimond weren't here, but I knew why. Athos and Genevieve were keeping things calm while we talking, and Bramimond took over Ely's infirmary duties for right now, since she had to be _here_.

Azure carefully passed out some water and tea as we all just sort of… sat there. Delrin was right. This was the second-worst-case-scenario. The only thing worse would have been Roland dropping _dead_.

"The hall is loud," Crimson informed us, breaking the silence and starting our thoughts again. He was by the door, guarding it. "Should I tell them to move?"

"Just keep them from bursting in," Durban suggested. Crimson glanced at me and waited for my nod before nodding himself. "All right. We're in a bad situation, and Roland is in a worse one. On that, I think we're all clear." Yes.

"Meaning we need to determine a plan," Hartmut added. He'd made sure to give me a smile when I had walked in, but he hadn't moved from standing by Josephine. I didn't blame him. Josephine looked on the edge of tears herself. I was fine here between Jasmine and Hanon. "So, Sacae? Elimine?" All eyes focused on the two healers, and I winced at just how… Ely looked like the world was collapsing, and Sacae looked ready to pass out. They had clearly been doing everything they could, but it was just falling apart in their fingertips. "Anything?"

"Well, if it wasn't obvious, Roland's anywhere from a week to a month from dying," Sacae informed everyone bluntly. His tone was tired, and it was clear he couldn't even _begin_ to think of being tactful. Even if some part of me wished he could as Elijah gasped and Barigan hugged him. This had to be all the worse for him; Roland never did get around to telling him about his illness. "I would guess the former, based on stress."

"Though, I would guess the latter based on actual damage," Ely countered. Her words were soft, and it was almost like she had to fight to say them. She wouldn't look at anything but the floor as she talked. "However, he is dangerously underweight, and it will simply get worse. Getting him nutrition will be difficult."

"In terms of healing, though, the recent Recover staff Martin made actually gave us some progress." The mood of the room just… paused then. Hopeful, but scared to hope. "The thing with consumption, we've discovered, is that it acts like a ebrove poison." Like a what?

"Ebrove is a certain type of poisonous plant," Hanon explained when she saw our confused looks. I think she was glad to be able to do something, even if it was small like that. "It's like the dreamflower in that it does have medicinal uses in lower doses, but in higher ones, it is _very_ dangerous. In this case, it prevents healing magic from taking."

"In smaller doses, it's used to assist in the creation of the 'pure water' used to temporarily boost resistance to magic," Sacae added, though I think that was mostly to get his thoughts organized. "So, a theory Elimine and I had was that if we use the _antidote_ to ebrove poisoning, we might, _might_ , be able to push it down enough for the staff to take." He sighed. "Though, there are problems there too."

"Consumption is the destruction of the lungs," Elimine whispered. She looked so despondent. "Meaning that healing will require piecing together a very delicate part of the body. So, it's possible even if this works, I _still_ won't be able to do much. He's coughing up bits of his lung with the blood." That was such a wonderful mental image. "But, if we don't try, he's definitely going to die. That is a fact. There is too much damage for him to recover on his own."

"Meaning we have to try," I declared. My voice was far firmer than I felt, but I refused to let it shake. I would not… I would not give up on a friend until I exhausted every last option. "What do you need, Sacae? For that antidote."

"Honestly, I have _most_ of everything," he answered. The mood of the room tilted to more hopeful. "The problem is that I don't have the most critical." It went back to fear. "Caphredil." I actually knew that flower. It was also called the Fire Dragon's Rose. "I don't know where any grow in this area." The deafening silence that followed told me no one else did. "We could look up possible locations, and go from there, but we don't have time to search blindly…" So, we only have one shot. One arrow to fire. If we missed, Roland was dead.

"Then, might I speak?" All eyes turned to Crimson. I had almost forgotten he and Azure were here. "I know of a location where they grow," he told us. The mood instantly went back to hopeful. "It's near the Hanover lands." Hanover? Where did I…? Oh! That's right. That was…

"Hanover?"

"It used to be the name of a Fire Dragon tribe, one ruled by the dragon 'Wuotan'." You only really heard it during the Fire Dragon Festival, though, when things were formal. Even the dragons of it rarely said it. "It's derived from some dead language, meaning 'Might of the Sun'. They had two cities they held important: Aquelia and… well, one that's not too far over the mountains. You probably passed it on the way here."

"And there are Caphredil there?"

"There were when I last saw the place last year." It was our best shot. "I can lead a small group there."

"You'll need fliers," Josephine immediately observed. She was almost tense enough to shake. "I'll go with you."

"You'll need at least two, just in case," Jasmine immediately added. "I'm going too." And her eyes left no room for protests."

"Please allow me to go," Elijah whispered. All eyes turned to him, and he looked ready to cry. "Please, let me help my best friend. I'll be useless here."

"I will go as well," Barigan added. He patted Elijah on the shoulder reassuringly. "Some 'on-the-ground' view might be good."

"I'm going too," I declared firmly. I could immediately see the protests. "You don't want me around here when a friend is dying and there's nothing I can do. You really don't. Besides, does anyone in the proposed group know what this flower looks like _besides_ Crimson?" Only sheepish squirming was the reply. "Well, I know it. And if we drag Azure along, then I can get work done while I'm out."

"Oh, all right," Delrin sighed, interrupting the talking. "I'm stopping it there, for my own sanity." A quick glance around the room all but confirmed he was right. _All_ of us were ready to volunteer. "That group may go-"

"The group will need a healer. Ely, I'm assuming, is staying here."

"Then take Athos." Oh, this will be interesting. "But that's it. No more. This would be a perfect time for an ambush, while we're all panicking over a general." He shook his head. "For now, go and calm the soldiers, as best as you can. Act fully confident. The soldiers might be afraid of your skills, but they believe in you all." That… that was not a comfortable thought. "Dismissed, everyone."

* * *

The camp was in an uproar. Roland was a well-liked figure in the army, even if people kept their distance due to their awe. He was a general, meaning people were once again worried about leadership. Plus there was some… suspicion now. People were wondering why this was withheld from them. There was a panic about who else might have been infected.

We… might have messed up, keeping this all as quiet as we did. There wasn't anything that could be done about it, of course, but we still might have messed up. It took a long while to get people calmed down enough that we were risking a revolt or whatever the proper term for it was.

As a result, it was far into the evening when I finally got a chance to even check in on Roland. And hellsfires, he looked _bad_.

"You're not… going to scream, are you?" he half-joked. I had no idea how he even could. I had no idea how he could smile. Shouldn't he be afraid? "Elijah did."

"Good, you deserve it," I retorted, having no sympathy on that front. I sat by him, ignoring the chair to just sit on the bed. He was thin enough that I had _plenty_ of room. "You never told him."

"I know… I always got too scared…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Whoa, dizzy…"

"It's because you haven't eaten anything." Consumption destroyed the appetite as it destroyed the body. "Josephine is making you some soup for tonight. Try to eat it."

"I'll try." His breath was labored. He was so pale and thin… I almost thought I was talking to a skeleton, not a person. "There was a lot of noise."

"Your dramatic revelation of illness caused an uproar." We should have said something sooner. We really should have. "It's fine. It's under control."

"Ah." He might have said more, but he started coughing violently, almost jerking up from the force. Blood splattered over his hands and over the blanket. It also got my leg, but I ignored it, simply getting up to fetch him a new blanket. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." I tugged one out from a pile in the corner. Whoever had carried him here had anticipated a lot of changes, it looked like. "You know the plan?"

"To get that flower." His voice was soft as I returned and changed his blanket. "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Don't… Don't feel bad…" The blood speckling his mouth looked _eerie_ , especially with how pale he was. "If it doesn't work… don't feel bad…" He somehow managed to smile, and I saw in his eyes how he was unafraid. He had long accepted this, and had just decided to keep going anyway. Eyes staring forward, resolved no matter what. "What they learned with me… I'm sure will saved the next person…" But we wanted it to work on _him_. "Please…"

"Don't give up yet." I took his hand, unafraid. "We're not giving up yet, and neither should you."

"I have… such great friends…" His eyes closed and for one brief, heartstopping moment, I thought he died right then and there. But there was still a pulse, and he was still breathing. We were fine. Everything was still fine.

I hesitated, still clinging to his hand, before closing my eyes and doing something I had not done for eight years. Pray. "Gods, if you exist, if you listen, if you have _any_ desire to help _anything_ , then please… please, let him live. Let us get back in time." Because this just wasn't fair!

Hesitating a bit, I checked to make sure he was tucked in before leaving, closing the door behind me.

Hartmut was waiting for me, leaning against the door. "How is he?" he asked softly. I could only close my eyes and shake my head. "I figured." He winced, expression pained, and I knew he desperately wanted to head inside. But he also didn't, because he couldn't stand seeing Roland so close to death. "You all are heading out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's a little late to head out tonight," I murmured. Hesitantly, I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He returned it quickly, clinging slightly. "We'll be fine."

"I know."

"And there's a healer!"

"I know."

"So, just focus on keeping everything calm here."

"I'll try." He sighed heavily, letting go of me. "I just hate waiting. I can't do anything."

"Well, they say laughter is the best medicine." Of course 'they' also said a lot of things that were bullshit, but that was neither here nor there. "If you can find the courage, go and make him laugh."

"Well _now_ you had to challenge me." He sighed so mournfully that I had to laugh. "Fine, fine." He hesitated a moment before he leaned down, kissing my cheek. I felt my whole face heat up. "For good luck."

"You're ridiculous." But I could help but smile. "You'll be seeing us off, won't you?"

"Well, yes, but I doubt I'd have the courage to do that around our friends." Hahaha! "Here, let me walk you to your room. I think Hanon is packing _for_ you."

"Somehow, I'm unsurprised." Hesitantly, I took his hand, squeezing tightly. "…I'm scared."

"We all are." Yes, we were. "But we're going to keep going." Yes, yes, we were.

I would not just give up on a friend.

* * *

 _People_

· ** ** _Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Fighter, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C); Wields the Chakram_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, daughter of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by Mira and Gabriel of Aquelia. Thief, no matter what fancy title people give me. Lover of Hartmut._

o _Heading out to try and save Roland_

· ** ** _Ely/Elimine,_** _Sister, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, the first healer, and only current user of light magic. Wields Luce, a tome Martin made._

o _Scared of not being able to save Roland._

· ** ** _Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, master craftsman. Creator of healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, light magic, and what are being dubbed the 'super weapons'. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori._

o _Has created a staff using Fiona's blood, and a sword using the same method made to forge the Sol Katti, using my blood. We'll see what happens._

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class (yes, I know she's not in the army, but I'm writing her down anyway. I'm scared of forgetting…)_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· **_Maron,_** _Sniper_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented seamstress. Involved with Athos._

o _She and Martin argue often, and all of us are definitely feeling the losses to our friends. Desperately begged that I not die before her._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade._

o _The best liar of the group. Has consumption, and has reached the final stages. I only hope he lives long enough for us to try this last method_

o _In love with Josephine, and utterly convinced it's unrequited. But I think some encouragement might help him realize it's not_

· **_Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Has two living sisters: Genevieve and Josephine. Had two brothers who died with his father and Lady Mother: Al and Rainard. Best friends with Bramimond. Half-brother to Idenn, a divine dragon. My lover._

o _His greatest dream is seeing Genevieve, Josephine, and Bramimond all gain their happiness, as well as all his friends._

· ** ** _Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. Kind smile, and kinder laugh. Used to prefer the bow, but now is ambivalent since she has been reliant on swords thanks to the wyrmslayer use._

o _Packed my bag for me, so that I could focus on resting._

· ** ** _Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as inevitable. Talented herbalist._

o _Came up with one final plan for curing Roland_

· ** ** _Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. A teasing person, but encouraging, and keeps to his word no matter what._

o _Coming to save Roland_

· ** ** _Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _Still don't know how he joined, and beginning to wonder if I ever will. Brutal fighter, but a kind person. Strong enough to hurt dragons through their scales even with an ordinary axe._

o _Promised to look after Martin while I'm away_

· ** ** _Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. A cynical, but ultimately kind woman. First to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. Doesn't do well with public displays of affection._

o _Coming with us to save Roland_

· ** ** _Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Wyvern General_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in thunder magic, Axes (B)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. A trained wyvern knight and few can match her ferocity on the field. Surprisingly frail looking and tiny, especially compared to her siblings._

o _In love with Roland, and coming to save him_

· **_Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, if awkward man, who is not dealing well with the lost of his dear friend. Determined to see things through._

o _That's assuming he isn't going to lose important paperwork. Luckily, Bramimond and Athos are his assistants, as otherwise, we're doomed._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter. I wrote her, but haven't received a reply yet. Not that I'm really expecting one._

· **_Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Josephine, prefers long-range magic especially now. Her leg is crippled. In love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more when the war ends._

o _Has a kind smile, but she's not quite as energetic as she used to be. I think the war is getting to her. But she perked up right away while chatting with Josephine and me, so maybe she's just feeling lonely._

· ** ** _Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Involved with Maron. Was abandoned. A gentle person ultimately who keeps many secrets._

o _Coming with us to save Roland; for some reason, he even had his bag already packed prior to us telling him?_

· **_Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Best friends with Hartmut. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. He hides it with pragmatism, mostly because he's not 'big on belief'. Frets over martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin._

o _Has two promises he is determined to keep no matter what: to confess his feelings properly to Genevieve, and to never leave Hartmut._

· **_Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Has a half-sister named Fae. Dear friends with Aenir. Looking for her other dear friend, Idenn._

o _Works as my 'messenger'/'page', which is an excuse to help make sure I don't work myself into the ground. Drags me out on breaks when necessary._

· ** ** _Elijah,_** _Paladin, Cavalry Lieutenant_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Best friends with Roland. Serves as Barigan's right hand. A kind man, very fond of pointing out how insane the people around him are._

o _Very aware Roland is dying now, and is coming with us to save him_

· ** ** _Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Married to a human (I think she said the name was Nergal?) and the mother of two children (Ninian and Nils). Dear friends with Fiona, Idenn, and Wuotan. Determined to find the latter two, along with her husband, and then leave through the Gate. She reminds me of Mother, which makes it easy to relax around her. Due to a promise she made Wuotan, she keeps close to me to keep me safe. She shares what information she knows, but is careful to not tell us too much at once._

o _Working with Martin on creating powerful dragonslaying weapons. There's something ironic about this._

· ** ** _Azure,_** _War Monk, one of my aides_

o _From the east, serving in a sanctuary before joining the army. Green hair, green eyed, 16 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (B), Staves (D)_

o _A kind and gentle person who is always encouraging and makes the best teas. Was originally assigned to Barigan, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about six years, and spent two of those years serving Barigan._

o _Encourages me to take breaks, though he does bring up a troubling thought. The dragons must be planning something… regardless, though, he's coming with us to save Roland, and to make sure I don't miss too much work_

· ** ** _Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, one of my aides_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _A calm, encouraging person who serves as my bodyguard when I'm not asleep or out in the field. Was originally assigned to Jasmine, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about three years, but very well respected._

o _Is leading us to a place that might have caphredil. Here's hoping…_

* * *

Author's Note: Something to note: dreamflower, ebrove, and caphredil, as I am using the terms, are all _fictional_ plants, btw. If they are real plants, with similar properties, I assure you, this is entirely coincidental. Same for the 'meaning' of Hanover in this universe. But yeah, Roland is in trouble. If you read Tactician's Testimony, then Roland is at about the same point Katri was during chapter 31.

Next Chapter – Suns and Roses


	30. Chapter 30) Suns and Roses

Chapter 30) Suns and Roses

* * *

 _Alice and Martin never talked about that first kiss. Not until long after they were married, actually. It was just something that happened, and then 'didn't'. Much like the killings Martin and I had to do to get us all enough food and items, all the thieving I had to do._

 _You would think it would be awkward, but it wasn't. It was just one more thing the three of us kept quiet about as we finally made it to another city. Another bustling city that dragons were obliterating._

* * *

I rode with Josephine. Crimson rode with Jasmine. Azure rode with Barigan. Athos rode with Elijah. That was our group as we made our way through the mountains and caves to reach the lands Crimson remembered.

"So, do you know this city, Hilda?" Josephine asked as we flew. She glanced at me to make sure I could hear her. "If it's another city that tribe held dear…"

"Not really," I answered. I bit my lip as I _tried_ to think. "It's the opposite way that my group ran when trying to survive. Wuotan's tribe held a lot of 'ground', so to speak. This city was easily a few days _flight_ from Aquelia."

"But we're probably expecting a ruin."

"At this point, I can't imagine anything else." My hands shook, though, as I thought about it. Would it be like Aquelia? Would it be a bunch of old ruins, gutted and charred, falling about due to time and weather? Had it suffered a similar fate? Had the _people_ suffered a similar fate?

"It's okay." The gentle words were paired with an gentler smile, and I thought that if I _could_ cry, I likely would've burst into tears at just how _understanding_ she looked. "I'm right here. We're all right here."

"…Yeah…" I rested my head against her shoulder. "Thanks…"

"It's no problem." She laughed a little. "Your world is both bigger and smaller, Hilda. It's cracked but whole. You'll be fine." Yes… eventually, I would be. "I think… we're here…" The way she trailed off startled me, but I didn't blame her as I looked up and saw… everything. There was one large castle. And little bits of rubble that outlines _where_ other things might have been, once.

But it had been razed to the ground. There was nothing one might call a 'building' here. It was a castle and some rubble, like a skeleton left out in the open, with bits of ragged clothes still clinging to it. I wasn't sure if that was worse or better than Aquelia. I really wasn't.

Josephine landed easily, doing her best to land on what might have been a street when the city was alive. Jasmine landed next to her, and I noticed her eyes were wide. Whatever she had been expecting, whatever _any_ of us had been expecting, it hadn't been this.

"What happened here?" Barigan finally asked. He dismounted, helping Azure down. When I glanced back, I saw Elijah and Athos crouched by one of the bits of rubble. I felt sick when I saw them tug out a blackened child's doll, stuffing dripping out of ripped seams like blood. "Did fire dragons…?"

"The same dragons that destroyed Aquelia later came here to destroy 'Hanover'," Crimson explained. His voice sounded clinical, as if reciting a book he had long memorized. "Jahn wanted Wuotan to fall, to break. Anything to turn him into a puppet that could be commanded at will."

"Just for one dragon?"

"Jahn had a bit of an obsession. Wanted to prove himself better. It annoyed him that Wuotan was stronger, and more beloved. It annoyed him that Wuotan was these things, and did not behave as a 'proper' dragon should. I think it annoyed him too because he believed a dragon should not feel emotions as human does, and tried to maintain stoicism, but he cannot when faced with anything related to his rival." Crimson shrugged. "You'd think he'd just try to destroy the soul, but I guess he can't get his hands on him long enough to do that."

"Dragons can do that?"

" _Humans_ can do that, with enough torture." Crimson shook his head. "Regardless, that's what happened. The dragons want Wuotan as a trump card, and Wuotan proved evasive even when heavily wounded."

"You know a lot about the city and this Wuotan."

"This was home, once." Ah… "You know a lot about dragons when you live beside them, and Wuotan split his time between here and Aquelia." Yes, he did… I had always been sad when he had to leave, always making him promise to come back before I'd let go of his leg.

"How did you survive?" I asked softly. I had no right to ask, but the words came out anyway. "Were you just not here?" Like my group?

"No, there's a large system of underground catacombs here, built as a place to put dragon children in confinement if their powers were spinning out of control." Crimson snickered. "Though, we often joked and called them to 'crypts' as a means of discouraging people from wandering in. They sprawl all over the place here."

"So, you hid there."

"Yep, hid with whatever we could grab until it ended." He pointed to the castle. "That's made of the same material as the Cathedral in Aquelia, so it survived the onslaught. People hid there when the attack ended, just in case, and then took what was left as they went to find another home."

"I see." From here, I could see overgrown patches of flowers. Gardens? There were a lot of chrysanthemums around here. "The caphredil?"

"They grow here all year long, probably because this was the home of fire dragons." The legends said that Fire Dragon Roses bloomed from the blood of fire dragons. "We need to figure out which patch is blooming, though. _That_ differs by season." He smiled sadly. "I used to love the time of year when their blooming overlapped with the chrysanthemums. My wife would gather bouquets…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. Let's search."

"Yes, let's split up then." Thank you, Crimson, for facing this for Roland. "Groups of two, everyone." We had to make this quick, so that there was still a chance when we returned.

* * *

We decided to split the area into two, and then divide one of those halves into fourths for easier searching. I ended up paired with Azure, and we walked a riverside path. We actually weren't too far from Crimson and Barigan, and I think we were even closer to Josephine and Elijah. It was hard to keep up 'scouting boundaries' when you were walking forest trails. Crimson had been certain the patch for this 'season' was in a meadow in the words, after all.

"Be careful of the roots, Lady Hilda." Of course, I got to experience the rather bizarre thing of Azure warning me of every single little thing. "Ah, these branches hang so low…"

"Azure, I fight dragons," I pointed out dryly. It was both adorable and exasperating. "I highly doubt a tree is going to kill me."

"It would not do to underestimate the amount of damage a tree can do," Azure replied with the most dignified tone. I had to fight to keep from laughing. "One fallen branch can kill you if it's heavy enough."

"You're warning me of roots, though."

"What if you trip and break your ankle?"

"You are such a worrywart!" Now, I couldn't help but laugh, and it got me a scowl. "I'm sorry. You've just been fussing this whole trip."

"I am my lady's aide, and Crimson is not here to be your guard." Well, yes, that was true. "Besides, I need your signature on some papers."

"I knew there was a hidden motive!" I laughed again, but this time, he simply smiled in reply. "Ah, well. It's good to keep organized."

"Of course, my lady. This will help restore whatever trust was lost with Lord Roland's illness." Yes…

"I really appreciate all that you do for me, Azure." I smiled warmly, and he blinked slowly, as if dazzled for some reason. "I highly doubt that these first few weeks as High General would have been anything but chaos if you hadn't been around to keep me organized." More importantly, I was almost certain that if not for his aid, we wouldn't have even had the respect from the army to go off on the off-chance Roland could be saved.

"N-now you are simply embarrassing me, my lady!" He might have said more, but he promptly tripped over some roots, falling on his face. I laughed even as I helped him up. "See? Those are the dangers of roots!"

"Yes, yes." Of course, as we looked up ahead, I noticed something… well, it could be a problem. "Is that…?"

"A fork in the path…" Azure murmured, cheer fading as we realized. He nodded, eyes closed. "Loathe as I am to suggest it, my lady, it might be best to temporarily split up."

"All that worrying and now you suggest it?" It wasn't like I didn't agree, of course. I thought it best. I just found it amusing.

"Not for very far!" He looked very serious. "You are to take one-hundred-and-fifty steps and then come back here." That was a very specific number. "Just that. Understand?"

"Just one-hundred-and-fifty, right." Laughing a little, I waved goodbye and started counting aloud. "One, two, three, four, five…"

As I got further away, I switched to counting in my head. It was a bit amazing how many steps you took as you walked, I realized. I hit seventy-five and felt like I had barely gone any sort of distance. I hit one-hundred, and thought I should just start heading back because I was finding nothing.

Step one-hundred-forty-nine brought me to the edge of a meadow. Step one-fifty put me inside the meadow, and I could only stare. Roses. Roses the bright warm and yellow of the sun above, blooming beautiful. Caphredil. I found it. I found the patch Crimson talked of.

But I also found something else. There was a person wearing a long-red robe, short red hair, and red eyes. Their presence was heavy, and I saw the markings on his hand and chest. Some fire dragons, or maybe all and I only saw it with some, wore markings, tattoos, to signify which tribe they were from. This was…

"Well, this is interesting." The dragon smiled slowly as he turned to face me. "I knew taking human form and walking about would get me something interesting," he continued. I wouldn't really call his smile a 'smile', actually. It was more like he was baring his teeth, ready to snap. "Wuotan's pretty little girl, all by her lonesome…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered. It was an automatic response. Why was a dragon here? This couldn't be one of Wuotan's people. Why was he here, in a place abandoned even by dragons.

"Even if you don't, I know." He laughed softly, and it made my skin crawl. "I don't even need to see your quintessence to know who you are. You look just like your mother, but there is Wuotan in your face and eyes."

"Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Jahn." …Oh. Hellsfire. "And a pretty little sun child is going to die among the roses her father carefully cultivated. How fitting."

"If anyone is dying today, it's you." I took a step back, settling in a stance even as I tried to think of an escape plan. This was _bad_. All I could think of was Aenir's warnings. She and Fiona were going to _freak out_ if they learned about this. "You're not… getting anything from me."

"Are you so certain?" There was a blur of movement, and then suddenly his hands were on my throat, squeezing tightly as he _lifted me up_. I tried to kick him, but I couldn't flail enough. "Well, I suppose I can't get your quintessence. Now, wouldn't that be a thing of beauty to present to Phoebe?" That was… Hartmut's mother. Then was she a demon dragon, just as…? "Or maybe to Idenn? See how she'd react?" Did they have her? Did they twist her? "But I cannot gather it. It's too bright and hot even for a fire dragon." There was a flash of heat, and I realized he was _burning my neck_. "Oh, you seemed to have inherited Wuotan's resistance to magic, if that's not melting your skin off." I couldn't breath. I couldn't even see. There were too many spots in my vision. I could only hear his smug smile and laugh. "I guess I'll just have to snap your neck. I wonder how Wuotan will look, seeing his precious daughter with her head lolling about like a-"

A flash of heat, but from afar. A flash of silver, glinting close. The feeling of blood splattering my face. The wondrous feeling of falling, even crashing to the ground, and greedily gasping for air. The sound of someone screaming in pain. A protective shadow falling over me.

When I could finally see, I looked up at saw it was Crimson, his eyes blazing with fury. He had saved me.

"Lady Hilda!" Gentle hands helped me up, and a gentler healing light eased the pain on my neck. "Thank the gods…" Azure. Azure was here. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you go off on your own!" he yelled, eyes actually tearing up from worry. "Are you all right? Can you breath?" I nodded and he smiled. "Thank the gods…" I think I'd rather thank Crimson, actually. "I'm glad we decided to follow your feeling, Crimson!"

"Yes, though Lord Barigan is going to be so upset he's going to miss the fun," Crimson replied, voice surprisingly calm. "Lady Hilda, your Chakram." I checked that it was still on my waist, and unhooked it for the coming fight. This had to be a fight. Jahn looked too annoyed for it not to be, with blood gushing down his arm, and onto the roses. "Prepare yourselves."

"Ah, this is why humans are interesting," Jahn whispered. He smiled slowly again, baring teeth. I wondered if he would transform. "This is why this war is interesting!" Jahn cackled as he drew up fire magic, the heat being enough to make my skin itch, and the flowers wilt. "I'll burn you all!" This was… if he threw that here, even if it didn't hit us, it would burn all the roses, and…!

"Don't you dare!" Time seemed to slow as Elijah came from _nowhere_ , and tackled Jahn. "I won't let you!" Elijah snapped, wrestling with Jahn and attempting to _snap his neck even as Jahn's fire magic bit into his skin_! "You're not… you're not taking my best friend's best chance!"

"Elijah, move!" I snapped, lunging forward. I jumped up as Elijah let go and managed to score a good hit on Jahn's neck. "One more…" If I got one more shot, I could…

"Tch… this is no longer amusing," Jahn growled. He glanced at something behind me before focusing on me. "I suppose you'll just have to die another time, little sun." There was a flash of heat and a flash of magic, and then… he was gone. What was going on? Why had he been _here_?

"Lord Elijah!" No, those were questions for another time. "Lord Elijah!" Because the entire right side of Elijah was _blackened_ and smelled horrible. "Lord Elijah!"

I dropped down next to him, hands hovering over him before I just… shifted him in my lap. He was gasping for air, and I was reminded of some of the people who died at Aquelia. Some of the people Ely and I had _tried_ to save, but failed…

"Someone get Athos," I ordered. Azure nodded and bolted off, screaming for Athos at the top of his lungs. I thought he probably should have stayed, before realizing why he ran. This was beyond his ability to heal. "What… can I do…?"

"You're doing well by elevating the injury," Crimson murmured. He shifted and tugged off the remnants of Elijah's headband and belt. "Burned areas swell, so we need to get rid of those… do you have some clean cloth?"

"I do, in my pack." But even as I tugged out everything I had, I eyed the burns worriedly. "I don't think… I have enough…"

"We'll cover the important areas." He held out his hands, and I passed them to him. "I'm going to wet them in the river."

"Should we drop him in? Cool off his injuries?"

"No, with burns this large and severe, you could induce hypothermia or shock." Ah. "I will be right back." In a blink, he was gone, and I was stuck with a half-charred Elijah in my lap, desperately struggling to breath.

"…The flowers are fine," I whispered, taking his 'good' hand. I couldn't think of anything else to say or do, but I thought he smiled. "But you better hold on. Roland would be heartbroken if you died."

Please don't die. This was my fault.

* * *

"So, Athos is passed out, but Elijah will survive." The simple announcement was met with sighs of relief. "Thankfully, Crimson knew how to lend his magic, and Crimson has a lot of magic," Josephine continued. She swayed a little on her feet, and I knew why. She and Jasmine had drained themselves giving their magic to Athos for him to use before Crimson stepped up to provide the last bit Athos needed. "Azure is tending to him now, under Crimson's watchful eyes. Jasmine and I are passing out with Athos. Good night."

"Josephine, just one thing," Barigan asked. He and I, being the only non-magical people in the group, had been stuck just waiting, sitting in this abandoned castle and watching the world through the dirty window. "How are his injuries?"

"Scars, and he lost the eye." Ouch… "We'll have to wait and see, but I'm pretty certain he'll have to be discharged." She shrugged. "But hey, it's Elijah. He's always been stubborn. He might surprise us." She gave us a look. "Did you two remember…?"

"We picked half the damn meadow, so we better have enough." Some were pressed; others were bagged. "We'll stay up to keep watch. Make sure Jasmine drinks water before she passes out. She always gets dehydrated after using too much magic."

"I will." She smiled softly. "Hilda, how is your neck?"

"It's just fine," I reassured. I had a strange mottled scar on it now, but it didn't affect anything. "I'm fine. Go rest." She nodded and finally walked off, one swaying step at a time. "Should we walk with her to make sure she makes it?"

"We'll check later that she didn't faint in the hallway," Barigan replied. He looked outside, and I noted the sun was setting. It looked like the world was on fire. "Roland is going to freak out. His best friend took such injuries on the _chance_ that his life could be saved."

"Well, what can be expected? We went out knowing we could run into danger." Honestly, considering what I've heard of Jahn, we were lucky we weren't _dead_. "I wonder why he retreated."

"I wonder why he was obsessed with you." Had I told the others that I was…? I couldn't remember. I really couldn't.

"I'm Wuotan's half-human daughter." I kept my words light, and he had no reaction. Maybe I did tell. "You heard what Crimson said."

"I see. So the obsession spilled over to you in the hopes it would break Wuotan." He sighed. "That's just _creepy_."

"You're telling me." I leaned against the window, noting how cool it was. "The days are getting colder."

"It'll be winter before long." Yeah… "I don't get it."

"Get what."

"Why he left. Why he was here at all." Yes, that bothered me too. "Did he know you were coming here?"

"I don't think so. He seemed surprised."

"Well, now I'm even more confused." He groaned, rubbing his temples. "There's nothing here. Was he gloating to a grave? How ridiculous can you get!"

"I don't know." This all bothered me. It really did. "If I didn't find that meadow…"

"Someone else in the group would have, and he might have destroyed all the flowers." That was a point. It was just hard to realize that. "Things are getting even more complicated. I hate war."

"I do too." I wanted to cheer up. I wanted to not remember Elijah's burns and how so many Aquelians died. Didn't Jahn also kill…? "Do you want me to tell you a funny story?"

"Are you up for it?"

"It'll just involve the ones of my group still alive." It hurt too much to think of Mika and Sheryl. I hoped one day it wouldn't. "But I still have plenty of those."

"Then please. I'll share some too.

"Okay."

* * *

Next Chapter – Hope (Author's notes will resume in two chapters)


	31. Chapter 31) Hope

Chapter 31) Hope

* * *

 _We ran. The only other choice would be to fight, and what could we do? So, we ran. We ran all the way back to the woods and took a different route. We heard the screams echoing behind us, and I wondered if that was how Aquelia fell. If that was how everyone back home died._

 _That was the day I consciously threw away my memories and started pretending I didn't know things I should've. No one called me out on it._

* * *

The _moment_ we returned, I ordered some soldiers to get Elijah to Bramimond for a second check. Athos and Josephine went with them, Josephine to carry Elijah and Athos to provide additional healing. Azure and Crimson went to get any paperwork organized. Jasmine and Barigan went to inform Delrin we had returned. I made my way towards Roland's room.

Aenir met me along the way. "I saw Azure and Crimson, and figured you were back," she explained, easily keeping pace. Her eyes fell on the scar on my neck. "Trouble?"

"I met Jahn," I replied, keeping my eyes forward, barely diverting focus to remember the path and that I didn't drop my pack. "He's creepy."

"Always has been when it came to Wuotan." She didn't sound surprised. "I take it you all managed to get him to leave."

"Somehow." I glanced at her. "I don't know why he was there."

"I don't either. I doubt he's petty enough to burn Wuotan's flowers, after all." She sighed, shaking her head. "Did he mention anything else?"

"Your theory about Phoebe and Idenn might be true."

"I hate being right." We turned a corner, Aenir waving some passing soldiers away as they tried to come talk to us. "Anything else?"

"No, I just owe Crimson and Azure. A lot." Especially Crimson. I would have been _dead_ if he hadn't appeared.

"Hey, they leapt at the chance when offered." They did? I hadn't known that. …Or did I and I just forgot? "Apparently, they couldn't agree fast enough." Well, that made me smile a little. "Need me to do anything?"

"Keep everyone from interrupting?" I flashed her a strained smile, and she returned it with a sympathetic one. "And have some hugs ready for later."

"I think I can do that." She stroked my hair as we slowed, having reached the room. "I'll be praying. The future is mutable." Well, it was nice to see if wasn't set.

"Thank you." I waited for her to walk away before opening the door. "Sacae? Ely? It's Hilda."

"Welcome back!" Sacae greeted. Ely absently waved at me as I entered but she was busy healing Roland. He looked _bad_. "Did you find it?"

"We did," I replied, dropping the pack on the table and opening it up to show him. "We have… a _lot_ , or what I hope is too much at least." I placed all that we had gathered on the table, and Sacae was immediately at my side, looking at them. "Is it enough? Is it the right one?"

"Yes, though I am confused why some are pressed? They're still usable, of course, but I could've sworn I said to not do that?"

"Barigan and I weren't told that, but we only pressed the 'damaged' ones." I sighed when he gave me a curious look. "We met a dragon. A fire dragon chieftain. One of the leaders of the army."

"Is everyone all right?" Ely asked. She looked… she looked even smaller than Roland, and that was saying something. "Is anyone…?"

"Elijah lost his eye, and his entire right side is covered in burns." Unconsciously, I reached up to my neck and felt the scar there. She looked ready to cry. "But he's alive. For some reason he was there, and for some reason he left, and all of us somehow survived." There were so many questions. So many. "Bramimond and Athos have him, and I think they're bringing Genevieve in. Focus here."

"Of course." She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "Right…" She nodded, and I knew she was trying desperately to steel her nerves. This was the last chance. This was the last hope Roland had. "Can you sit with him for a moment while we plan?"

"Of course." I walked over to Roland as Ely went to Sacae, the two of them whispering. He looked like hell, paler than a cloud, and just so, so small. I could count the bones, and that scared me.

"Who…?" Roland rasped. He opened his eyes, but it was clear he wasn't focusing. He coughed, huge ones that made him bend in to, and the blood splatter. I quietly did my best to clean it up. "Who's…?"

"It's Hilda," I whispered. I made myself smile at him. "We're back. I'm sitting with you for now."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone's back. No one died." I couldn't tell him that Elijah was injured, though. Not yet. "Focus on breathing, Roland. No giving up yet."

"Right…" His wry smile told me he thought it was hopeless, but he'd keep going anyway. For us. "Remember…"

"I know." 'Don't blame yourselves.' But even if this hoped burned, we were going to hold onto it until it paid off or scorched us. "Rest."

* * *

I had tried working. While Ely and Sacae ate up the morning trying to cure Roland, I had tried to work and get shit done. I really had. There was a lot to do. But after almost destroying a couple of _scouting reports_ , which would have been really bad as previous experience showed, Crimson and Azure threw me out of my office, to go do _anything_ but work. I felt horrible, but they reassured me that they weren't really able to concentrate either. That was why I was able to get so close to a disaster.

They told me to rest, but I couldn't. I was too antsy. So, instead, I walked. I walked all through the halls of the castle, noting how everyone I passed was doing busy work. I didn't stop to talk to anyone. I simply walked, and didn't slow until I found Hartmut and Martin chatting in the hall.

"Well, here's two people I didn't expect to see," I noted lightly, walking up. As I got closer, I noticed how tense Hartmut was, and how 'carefully polite' Martin was. Um… "Why am I suddenly very afraid? You're playing nice with him, right, Martin?"

"Oh, relax, Maron and I already did the talks with him," Martin replied. His sweet smile looked out of place with how strained Hartmut's was. "So, we were just chatting a bit."

"If you say so." I gave him a dubious look. "You're heading to the forge, aren't you?"

"No, Durban forbade it while this was going on, since he knew I was fretting." Oh, good. "So I'll just be checking with Aenir on Durandel, and then resting." I wondered… how it went… "I'll give you a welcome home hug later." He smiled and walked off, whistling a tune.

"Well, now I know he's been plotting something," I deadpanned, eyes narrowed. He never whistled unless he was. "So, was it really just a chat?"

"It was, but it's clear he doesn't like me much," Hartmut replied, smiling slightly. "Maron says that it's just mostly a big brother's eyes. No one is worthy of his sisters." W-well… "It's fine. I understand. He'll just be extra professional for a while, just as he is with Athos." He gave me a curious look. "How was it for you?"

"Honestly, we were all focused on Roland, and then Elijah, that we barely even talked to _anyone_." I sighed as he looked confused. "Elijah's badly injured."

"I see." Hesitantly, his hand came up to touch the scar on my neck. "Dragon?" I could only nod and he sighed again. "The one time anyone sees a dragon, and it's when we leave."

"And it's a _leader_." I still didn't get it. Why had he been there? Why then, of all times, too? Did I just have really bad luck? "But we probably shouldn't…"

"Right, we're all too frayed from fretting over Roland." He shifted and pulled me in a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back." I returned the hug, turning my head so I could place my ear on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "How were things here?"

"Worried. The entire camp holds its breath as it waits." His voice was soft, almost a rumble. "It holds onto the hope that we, the weirdos who survive everything even when logic says we shouldn't, can pull off a miracle."

"What'll happen if we fail?"

"Besides Roland dying? I don't know. But we might lose some of the trust placed in us." Oh, marvelous. No pressure Ely and Sacae. "Especially since we lost some for hiding it." Right… "Hey, Hilda?"

"Hmm?"

"…Never mind. I'll ask a bit later." Okay? "You're really warm. You're not running a fever, are you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm fine." I grinned up at him. "Maybe you're just cold."

"Maybe. My sun went away for a while." His grin just made the line even cheesier and I couldn't help but groan and hide my face in his shoulder. "Hey, I thought it funny."

"I can't believe you could say something as silly as that."

"Well, watch out. Genevieve is trying to get me to write poems. For 'proper' courting."

"Save the ink and spare my sanity."

"Hey, I'm not _bad_ at poems."

"Sure, you aren't." We were both snickering now. This was what I needed. I needed this bit of lightheartedness.

"Aw, am I interrupting?" Both of us turned, and stepped out of the hug when we saw Fiona dance up. "Sorry that I am!" she chirped, giving me a warm hug. "But I noticed your group was back, and had to come greet." She popped back, smile fading slightly. "I passed by the room on the way. I think we'll find out soon. I heard yelps, at least." Now, were yelps good or bad? It was very hard to say.

"I feel like I'm jumping from a wyvern again," Hartmut murmured. He took my hand, and I squeezed back. "It's hard hoping." Would it be answered? Would it be fulfilled? Would we be ecstatic or despairing?

"It's like we've thrown a coin in the air, and are holding our breath as we watch it flip." That was a good description of hope, actually. It was a gamble, and it all rode on a single, _single_ toss of a coin, flipping end over end, waiting for what side it landed on. "But, seriously, should I leave? Am I bothering the mood here?"

"No, not really. I'm just glad to have Hilda near again, and I think she feels the same?" He glanced at me, a little sheepish, and I hid my face in his shoulder again, this time to hide my blush. "I think that's a yes."

"So cute~" Yeah, yeah. "Oh!" Hmm? "Is that…?" Her wide eyes almost made me ask, but I heard the racing footsteps, so, instead, I turned. And was startled to see Sacae, racing for us. "Hey, is everything-?"

"She did it!" Sacae yelled as soon as he was close. Everything stilled as I tried to comprehend it. Hartmut stiffened, as if he wasn't sure he heard correctly either. Fiona's jaw dropped. "He's breathing better already!" Sacae stumbled to a stop, looking ready to burst into tears of happiness. "And there's no fever! His health might be permanently damaged, of course, but he'll _live_! It worked!" The words finally clicked. It worked. It really worked. Our last hope paid off.

Laughter bubbled out, and the four of us just… dissolved into happy laughs and tears. Jumping up and down like little kids even as we ran to shout the good news to everyone.

It worked. Roland would live. There was now a cure for consumption. It worked! My friends were _amazing_!

* * *

The entire camp was in an uproar. Parties all around. Delrin lessened the ration on alcohol so that people could drink to their heart's content.

Some of my cheer was dampened by two things. One, people didn't seem to realize it was a team effort between Sacae and Ely that saved Roland's life. Two, people were calling Ely a 'Saint', as if she were not quite human. It unnerved me. It rattled all of us as we realized this was just another thing on their 'lists' for why we weren't quite human, but legends made real.

"Elimine, I'm fine with them not giving me credit," Sacae reassured, sipping some water from his seat on the floor. Really, he and Hanon hadn't even looked surprised, which just pissed me off more. "You're the one who did most of the work anyway. I just provided the medicine that let your magic take."

"I feel like they're only focusing on me because I'm the pretty healer girl," she grumbled. She nursed some wine, glowering at some speck of dust beside her. "And that's not fair."

"Well, this also makes _you_ the target if someone decides to kill the miracle healer, and I don't need another target on me, so."

"Oh, thanks for that!" It got her smiling, though, and she shifted to sit a little closer to him. "Have Maron and Athos returned from their snack run?"

"No, and Martin and Durban haven't returned from their alcohol run," Bramimomd sighed. Still, he was smiling, and I knew it was from reassurance. "So, why are we in a random side room again?"

"Because none of us want to deal with hero worship today," Barigan reminded. He nudged Bramimond's leg under the table they shared, grinning. "And we couldn't steal the infirmary where Elijah is, or Roland's room." Roland was resting. We'd check on him, and Elijah, in a bit. "Jasmine and Josephine are partying with their groups, though."

"Aenir and Fiona are off running last moment errands," Hanon added, shrugging as they both turned to look at her. She and I were sharing the table with them too, sitting side by side as we split a bottle of wine. "Hartmut went to get Genevieve, I think?" She had to get her leg checked. "Not much of a party with all of us either complaining or just drinking. Where's the singing and wild stories?"

"Well, I'm not breaking your ears with _my_ horrible singing." That got those of us in the room laughing. "Wild stories, though, I have a few. And Jasmine's not here to shut me up about them, which serves her right for being a proper leader." Right, technically speaking, we should be with the soldiers, but we just… wanted to celebrate alone for a moment. No one was dead. We pulled off a miracle. It was incredible, really. "But first, let's say cheers to Sacae's amazing insight into what could do it!"

"What, no!" Sacae _immediately_ yelped. His face turned a bright, mottled red when we went through it anyway. "It was just a chance! An experiment!"

"So, like Martin's miracles," I pointed out dryly. It got me grimaces, and dry, almost bitter chuckles. "Especially the staves. With the way everyone goes on about them, you'd think he came up with… is it four or five?"

"There's four working ones," Ely answered, bringing up her hand to count. "Heal, Mend, Physic, and Recover." She brought her hand down. "He's _working_ on a fifth one, but it doesn't have a name yet."

"He sucks at names."

"Yes, he does. Thankfully, Alice named their girls."

"Something tells me that if we keep you on that topic, things are going to get depressing fast," Bramimond sighed. Again. "Let's go to those wild stories. But first…" He held up his cup, eyeing it like it offended him. "We're out of water now too." Seriously?

"That's what happens when things get thrown together impromptu," I laughed, standing up. "Here, I'll go get some. It's more fun walking in the middle of a wild story."

"I'll wait for the extra good ones until you return," Barigan promised, waving as I headed to the door. "Don't get lost!"

"Like hell I will!" Laughter followed me as I stepped out into the hallway, and more laughter greeted me as I walked. Everyone was laughing. Everyone was cheerful. When was the last time the army was like this? I honestly wasn't sure. I thought of the celebrations in the cave, but that had just been a small group. Had the whole camp been this happy in a while?

I didn't know. But I was really glad for it.

"Lady Hilda!" Azure's voice made me turn and I smiled at him as he walked up, a mug of tea in hand. "How is everything?" he asked, passing me the mug. "I thought some tea would be needed to counter the alcohol."

"I was just on a water run, actually," I laughed, sipping the tea. It was a bit sweeter than normal, but still very good. "How is everything? I know you and Crimson volunteered to be on drunk people duty."

"The camp is running around like maniacs, and we might have to do repair work in the morning." It was hard to be mad. "Still, a cure for consumption… quite the feat they pulled off."

"I'm super proud of them." I laughed and drank the rest of the tea. "Really, thanks, Azure."

"Of course." For some reason, his smile wobbled. …Actually, all of him was wobbling. "Are you okay?"

"I might be a little dizzy…" Yeah, that made sense. "I didn't sleep well the past few days." And I was just… relieved. My world wouldn't shatter again so soon. There was a bit more time before that happened. If it happened. No, it would, because I doubted Martin... but no, I should be happy. "That's all..."

"Of course, and this has been a great weight." Azure wrapped his arm around my shoulders, helping me walk. "Please, allow me to assist."

"Yeah, thanks…" I was feeling so… so sleepy… "Ugh, this just s…" A gasp. A wave of pain crashing through me. All stemming from a single point in my back, and from a single point in my chest. I reached up and found blood gushing from a hole. "Wha…?"

"Did I not tell you, Lady Hilda? " What was…? "The dragons were waiting for a dropped guard." This was… "Miracles provide that opportunity."

"Dropped…?"

"Yes, a dropped guard." There was a soft, dark laugh as I hit the ground, blood pooling under me. "Goodness, and here I infiltrated to kill Marius. But it seems one of you humans beat me to it. Such a shame." What was… going on…? "That's fine, though. I got you, and I get the bonus of not only seeing Wuotan's reaction to you being all broken and dead, but also Aenir and Fiona's." I tried to push myself up, but failed. "It really would have been more fitting for Jahn to do it." I only slipped in the blood. My blood. I was lying in a puddle of my own blood. "After all, he destroyed everything else Wuotan loved."

"What are you…?" I tried again to push myself up, but I failed again. I could only look up at Azure as he knelt beside me. "Saying...?"

His smile was slow, and razor-sharp. "One-hundred-and-fifty steps. That's all it took to get you to him. But Crimson was off to find you before I knew it, ruining _that_ little plan. I'm sure he was disappointed. I had promised, after all."

"Pro…?"

"Yes, I promised he could kill you, but here I am, doing it instead." He stroked my hair, strangely gentle. "But don't fret. You won't feel the pain for long. I put enough dreamflower in your tea so that you'll simply go to sleep. A deep sleep you'll never wake from, with a pleasant dream that will only end when you're reunited with your dead loved ones." I'd been stabbed through the back. That's what happened. Azure... stabbed me... straight through the back... "I'm sure you'll love to see Mika and Sheryl again, yes? Maybe even Marius? All those who died in Aquelia?" He laughed softly, and his smile warmed. "Think of it as a token of my admiration. You are a rather splendid person. So is that Martin you call a friend. I'll send him along after you. And that miraculous healer, Elimine. To think that even with help, she could do what dragons couldn't. Such amazing friends you have."

"Don't…" I struggled to reach a weapon, or barring that, just go for his throat. But I could barely raise my bloody hand, much less grab anything.

It didn't help that he kept stroking my hair, like a parent soothing a child. "I'll send Hartmut after you too, and Sacae. Those two could use a rest, and wouldn't you like having your friends and love with you?" Stop… "Just go to sleep. Have a happy dream."

"Why…?" This made… no sense. This made no sense at all. He had served Barigan. He had been here for _six years_ …

His voice was soft and distant as I heard the words, "It was very nice to meet you, Lady Hilda. My name is Hydra."

* * *

Next Chapter – Battle Maiden


	32. Chapter 32) Battle Maiden

Chapter 32) Battle Maiden

* * *

 _"Hilda." No… No, I'm sleeping… let me sleep… "Hilda." Go away… "Wake up, my little dragon knight." Huh?!_

 _Startled, I jerked awake, blinking slowly. I was… in a meadow? I was in a meadow, under a great big apple tree. Didn't I… know this tree?_

 _"Well, that got you awake." The laughing voice made me sit up and turn, and I could only stare as Wuotan smiled warmly at me. "You weren't there to greet me," he teased, pouting slightly. "So, I came looking for you." I could still only stare. "Still a little asleep, Hilda?"_

 _"Um…" I looked around slowly, taking in everything. I wasn't in a meadow. I was at a park. The park. The park in Aquelia, with the best apple trees that Maron and Mika loved. The city itself was bustling and shining. Alive. "What is…?" I looked back at Wuotan, so confused. "Didn't everything burn?"_

 _"Burn?" He looked confused. "What makes you say that?"_

 _"I… I saw it!" I was flailing about now. "Everything was burning because of fire dragons! And I thought they were you, but it turned out they weren't, but I didn't find that out until way later and-"_

 _Wuotan tugged me into a hug, cradling me against his chest as he hummed a little song. I knew the song. It was familiar. But what was it? "It sounds like you had a horrible nightmare, my little dragon knight." Nightmare? Then, it was all a dream? All that blood, all that death… it had just been a dream? "Don't fret. It will all be okay." I... suppose...? "Come on. Up we go!" He stood, easily carrying me as he headed down the hill. "Let's get you some sweets."_

 _"Mother says I can't have sweets before dinner." Maybe it was. I was little again, after all. I was a child. Seven? Eight? Certainly not nineteen._

 _"Mira won't say no to her precious baby girl getting sweets to chase away the nightmare monsters." Wuotan grinned and freed one hand to wave. "Gabriel! Up here!"_

 _"You found her!" Father came running up, smiling warmly. "You were late for your knife lessons, little one," he gently scolded, ruffling my hair. I ducked away shyly, curling into Wuotan. "And, once again, you prove to be her favorite, Lord Wuotan."_

 _"Now, now," Wuotan replied. He was laughing, though, smiling brightly. Like it was the best thing in the world to be 'my favorite'. "She's waking up from a horrible nightmare."_

 _"What? A nightmare monster was attacking my little one?" Father playfully shifted into a fighting stance. "Where are they? Let me at them!"_

 _"Gabriel, how old are you again?"_

 _"No one is too old for battling nightmare monsters!"_

 _"Gabriel, you're causing a commotion. Again." Mother walked up, sighing and shaking her head. "Well, I see Hilda is just fine," she whispered, stroking my cheek. "Elimine was so worried. She last saw you heading to the park to get some flower, and then you never returned."_

 _"I'm sorry, Mother," I mumbled. This was so strange. Had it all really been a dream? A nightmare? But… but hadn't it hurt? Hadn't I'd seen my world…? "Um… where's Martin?"_

 _"Martin?" She looked confused. "I don't know a 'Martin'." But I did. I knew I did. "Wuotan? Gabriel?"_

 _"I think the blacksmith has a son by that name, Mira," Father answered. He looked surprised. "I didn't think you knew him." His eyes widened. "Oh, no! Hilda, you don't have a crush, do you?"_

 _"She's too young for that."_

 _"No one is too young for love!"_

 _"Gabriel, act your age!"_

 _"No, I don't love him…" I whispered. They continued bickering, so only Wuotan heard me. "I do love…" This was so weird. I knew Hartmut. I knew Josephine, and Genevieve. Athos and Maron. Martin and Alice. Durban and Bramimond. Hanon and Sacae. Jasmine and Barigan. Roland and Elijah. I knew Sheryl and Mika, had watched them die. I knew Delrin and Marius. I knew Aenir and Fiona. I knew Crimson and Azure…_

 _Azure… Hydra… that was right. Dreamflower…_

 _"This is the dream…" I barely noticed I said the words aloud, but everything seemed to freeze. This was the dream. It was a dream of my past, when everything was happy and I wasn't a broken mess of a person._

 _I wiggled out of Wuotan's frozen arms and dropped down. I felt no pain. Yes, this was a dream. This was… a dream…_

 _"Oh and ever long is the dark…" A song. A beautiful singing voice echoed through the air. "But don't you worry, my dear child~" I turned, hunting for the voice, and ran, following it. "For the sun's fire is bright and warm…" I ran and ran, but the road seemed endless. "It will burn away the dark~" I just needed to reach it. This song… I knew it and didn't know it and… and… "So take strength from the sun's fire…" I had to find…! "Become the bright light in the dark~"_

 _Something almost seemed to break, and suddenly, I was no longer in Aquelia. I was in… I was in a village I didn't know, looking at a house I didn't know. And standing in the doorway of that house was a woman. A woman with very long brown hair, the same shade as mine. Her face was similar to mine, though her eyes were a bit rounder, and were a startling green._

 _"I suppose you remember the song." Her voice was melodic, almost like she was always singing. "Goodness, you are tall." I was taller than her, at least. But I could see… so many similarities. It was like looking in a strange mirror. "And you're scarred…" Though she looked at the ones on my neck, I thought she was talking more about my spirit. "I'm so sorry, little one. I wish I could have saved you from all of this."_

 _"Who… are you…?" I whispered. I… knew and didn't know her. There was something familiar about her, but I had no name or face. Just a presence. "What was that song?"_

 _"It's called 'Sun's Fire'. It's a song of courage. My favorite, and the last one I ever sang." Last? "Oh, you may think of me as a ghost. Or, perhaps, I am simply an image cobbled together by the dreamflower to help you sleep."_

 _"That makes no sense." I looked around. This place was so peaceful, yet so… dead… "I have to wake up."_

 _"Yes, you do." She reached over and took my hands, squeezing reassuringly. "Do not be afraid of the sun's fire."_

 _"…It burns away the dark."_

 _"Exactly." She laughed, and gave me a little push. I could see the edges of the village fading away. "Go on. You're needed!"_

 _Needed. Yes, whoever, whatever, she was, she was right. I was needed. So, I needed… I needed to WAKE UP!_

* * *

Pain. That greeted me as I dragged myself awake. Pain, pain, and even more pain. I felt like someone had dropped me into a fire, to watch me burn.

"You're awake?!" The yelp made me groan, and I forced my eyes to open to see Crimson hovering over me worriedly. "Thank the gods…" he breathed. I noticed he was holding my hand. I thought it was 'tightly', but I wasn't sure. Everything else hurt too much. "Lady Elimine's Recover staff managed to patch up your injury, but the poisons are still in your system, making it difficult, and, honestly, your injury is only _patched_ up, not healed up."

"Poisons…?" I managed to rasp. I tried to figure out where I was, but honestly, my vision was patchy once it got past a certain point.

"Dreamflower and ebrove." Ebrove, huh? "We had enough caphredil leftover from Lord Roland's cure in order to dull it, but only just. It took Lord Sacae and Lady Elimine a few tries to figure out the dosage needed." Ah, I see. "She went to get some newer staff from Lord Martin to try on you. The others are working on finding the one who stabbed you." Stabbed… right… I needed… "What are you doing?!"

"Getting up." Very slowly, and feeling like I had a thousand daggers sliding under my skin instead of bone and muscle. "That's… what you do. You wake up… and then you get up…"

"Lady Hilda!" He tried to push me back into the bed, but I managed to squirm out, mostly because he was worried about my injury. Which I might have reopened. Or maybe I was just still in my bloodstained shirt. I didn't know. "Please, you need to-"

"I know… who stabbed me." I fell out of the bed, crashed hard on the ground. But Crimson helped me up, and I used his shoulder as I crutch to stand, and made my way to the door, one slow step at a time. I thought… I might be in the infirmary? What patches I could see through the grey resembled it. "So, I need…"

"Just tell me, and I'll inform them!" Crimson moved to bar my way, looking ready to cry. "My lady, I failed to guard you before, but I will not-"

"Azure." I saw him freeze. "Azure… stabbed me. Meaning I…" It was so hard to talk. "I need you to check on… anyone and everyone… he gave tea to today…" Because it would not surprise me if he had poisoned others. "Please…"

"…You won't make it to them, though…" Still, he didn't block me this time, but let me pass. "They're in the main room, and with your injury, and the poison…"

"My birth mother…" The woman in my 'dream' was still clear. Had that been her? Had that been her ghost? Had it just been a figment of my imagination? Some image of what I thought she might have looked like? "She held up… an entire house… on her back… to keep me safe…" I stumbled forward, gripping the doorframe to keep from falling. I smelled smoke and wondered what was burning. "I will not… be brought down… by a stupid hole in my chest… or some poison in my blood…!"

There was no reply. I thought I could feel him staring at me in shock, but I couldn't focus on that. I was too focused on walking. One foot in front of the other. Using the wall as a crutch. The smell of smoke following me for some reason. The overwhelming urge to just lay back down and go back to sleep. Pain. A lot of pain. I definitely felt like swords were being driven into me with every step and stumble. I definitely felt like I was burning from the inside out.

But I would not let him win. Because, so long as I breathed, _I wasn't going to let him win_.

When I made it to the main room, or at least what I thought was the main room because it was very open, I immediately did my best to look around. I thought I could hear Azure, faking tears as he sobbed something, but I couldn't really see him yet. I _could_ see Martin and Ely, though, holding a staff I couldn't quite see. I wondered who else was here. But that didn't really matter. I needed to…

"Hilda!" I heard lots of yelps, but only one person caught me as I slipped. Aenir. She flinched as she held me. The blood? "Hilda, what are you doing?" she whispered. She felt even colder than normal. "You need to-"

"Can you check a quintessence?" I asked. My breath was ragged, and my vision was blackening on the edges. My body just wanted to _sleep_. I wouldn't let it. "I need you to check a quintessence."

"I… of course." She steadied me, shifted to look me in the face. Her eyes widened at something, but she held her ground. "Who?"

"Azure." I finally found him in the group. I saw his eyes widen, and thought I saw him step back in fear. Sacae was next to him, but I couldn't see his expression. "I need you… to check Azure's…" It was so hard to breath… I felt like I was on fire… "Because I do _not_ appreciate a literal stab in the back!"

"Wait, he's the one who…?" She shook her head, and closed her eyes, a faint 'hum' of power surrounding her. Her eyes snapped back open immediately, and she whirled, ice on her fingertips. "HYDRA!" You could hide a presence. You could change how you looked. But it seemed not even a dragon could disguise their quintessence. Or perhaps he had not taken that step, thinking he was safe since I was _supposed_ to be dead. "Everyone, get away from him!"

"You should've decapitated me." I glared with all the strength I had. He was still just staring. "Because I'll be damned… if I let you win…"

"…Yes, I should have…" Azure… no, _Hydra_ whispered. I could _hear_ the room still. "You're Awakening." I'm what? "Very well then!" I sensed a pulse of magic. I thought I saw him hold a hand over Sacae's chest. And then there was blood, and Sacae was falling, and Hanon's scream echoed on and on.

I felt like something snapped inside, and suddenly, all the pain was replaced with simple fire. Fire, fire, burning deep. Dulling my vision, making my blood boil, but giving me a strength and energy I did not know I still had.

I lunged as I saw him conjure up more balls of light. Light magic, originally a weapon only for dragons. I would not let him…!

Fire. Fire blossomed at my fingertips, and devoured the light magic Hydra conjured. I could see him stare in shock, and if I had the energy, I might have been surprised to. Fire spiraling from my hand like rose petals in the wind. It did not matter that I had no blades. The fire was _mine_ ; it obeyed me and me alone.

Hydra retaliated, of course. Not with magic, but with a hidden blade I had not seen. It caught me in the shoulder, and I thought I saw my blood steam _up_ instead of stream down. But that could have been a hallucination due to _pain_. Pain, because it was coming back, and I was teetering. I could see Hydra grin wickedly, and I knew this time, he was just going to slit my throat, if not cut off my head.

But then there was a light. A bright, warm light that shone as bright as the sun. In an instant, my pain was gone. My vision cleared. The urge to sleep faded. The fire inside eased. I reached up to touch my shoulder, and found no wounds, only newly healed skin. I prodded where I remembered being stabbed, and found it the same.

I turned, hunting for the source of the light. To my surprise, I discovered it was _Ely_. Ely, holding the staff I remembered Martin had shown me, right before using my blood to etch fire magic into Durandel. A bright, gentle, healing light that radiated out of its 'gem', traveling far. This was not a staff that had a 'target', like Mend or Physic. It simply healed those within a certain distance. All of them.

I had no idea who I was more scared by. Martin, for making it, or Ely, for having the power and skill to _use_ it.

When the light died, Ely collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath. Clearing, this wasn't a staff to use many times. But, really, you didn't need to. After all, as I could see, I was perfectly fine, as was Sacae. And there was now a group of very angry people all ready to go after a single person: Hydra.

"…Again, you pull a miracle…" Hydra growled, gritting his teeth. If glares could kill, we would all be dead ten or twenty times over. "Enough! I'll take you all out here!" There was a flash of light, whirling like a tornado, and when it cleared, Hydra was in his dragon form. Lunging right for Ely…!

I bolted for her, putting me in between even as I dragged her out of the way. I got a gash on my arm from his claw. However, that just put the two of us right in range of _him_ , and I could see the light flickering on his fangs as he prepared to breath… whatever it was that Divine Dragons did.

"You will not!" However, just before he attacked, a shield of ice encased us, stopping the attack cold. Literally. "I should have suspected something like this," Aenir hissed as she ran up, making sure to keep herself between Hydra and me. "Dragons live forever. We're used to playing the long game." She looked pissed, and I knew a lot of that anger was towards herself. "And breaking the damn ceiling…" I glanced up and discovered she was right. In the wake of everything, I hadn't noticed, but Hydra had decided the main room needed a sky light. By removing the ceiling entirely and collapsing some of the halls. I dreaded to think of anyone who might have been caught.

 _"You side with them, Aenir!?"_ Hydra's voice echoed through the air, booming through magic. _"I can forgive Fiona! She never learned why!"_ Where was she? Was she here? I was scared to look around, in case there was anyone dead. I only knew I had Ely, and that was because she was right behind me, putting pressure on my injury. I had _no_ idea where Martin was. _"But you!? You know!"_

"It was too much and you know it, Hydra!" What happened? What sparked all of this?! "You're no better! This is war, and it shows how ugly life can become!"

 _"I will not let them get away with that atrocity!"_ Seriously, what happened?! _"Die with them, if that's your choice, Aenir!"_

"I'll take you with me!" The air started to cool, and I realized Aenir was preparing to transform. This was… um… was the area big enough for this? "I'll take you with me, and end the damn war right here!"

 _"Leaders are always born and destroyed! Unless you can kill the demon dragon, we will have a rallying point!"_

"I knew you monsters twisted her!" It hurt to breath, everything was so cold. She really was going to transform to fight.

 _"What choice did we have?! Look at the miracles humans perform every day! Don't you know how terrified we are?!"_ Uh… _"We don't want to lose our homes or any more children, Aenir!"_ U-um… wait, hold on, so they turned to a demon dragon… because of… because of the things Martin created…? _"Best not move, Aenir! I'll hit your charge!"_ Ah, that was right! Ely and I had to move! …Except, we were a little boxed in thanks to the rubble. Um… I should have thought through this a little more clearly…

"I can take a hit!" But she couldn't take more than one. Okay, I needed… hell, I needed a miracle right now to do _something_ , or I was going to watch Aenir die protecting me, and all because she promised-!

A shadow that blocked the sun. A roar that rattled the skies. And then suddenly, Hydra just _stopped_. Even as a dragon, I could see him tremble in fear.

I saw why, when the source of the shadow and roar dropped down and landed, shielding up from Hydra. A dragon with scales that flickered like flames in the night. Golden claws sharp enough to dig into the stone. Matching teeth bared in a snarl.

But, perhaps more importantly, warm blue eyes. This was a fire dragon with warm blue eyes…

"Wuotan…" I heard Aenir breath. But even with that declaration, I found it hard to believe. What was he doing here? How was he here? Why? "Wuotan, how in all the hells…?" She didn't know either. It made no sense.

But he was here. He was here, and Hydra was afraid, and Wuotan soon proved why that was. With his first lunge, he sank his teeth into Hydra's _throat_ and ripped out a chunk, blood spraying everywhere. It puddle on the floor, splattered the rubble and walls.

"…Hilda?" Ely whispered. I briefly glanced down at her, and saw her eyes were wide. Her hands were shaking. "His landing…" His landing had moved the rubble around us. We were no longer trapped. Coincidence or…? "Aenir?"

"Everyone needs to move," Aenir ordered. She looked ready to cry. "Wuotan! There are people around! It's not just us!"

For a heartbeat, I thought he hadn't heard her, since he kept up the savage, bloody fight with Hydra. But then, suddenly, he seized Hydra by the back of the throat, and _burst_ into the air, dragging Hydra up with him, like a mama cat carrying her kitten. But, you know, bloodier.

"Gods, Wuotan, I forgot how violent you got when you lost your temper." Aenir sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, everyone! If you can move, you need to move inside and get out of here!"

There was movement all around, but I… I didn't follow the group. I watched the skies, watched Hydra and Wuotan fight. I watched Hydra bite Wuotan's arm to free himself, and swipe at Wuotan's wing. I watched Wuotan roll out of the way, and I noticed something. He was baiting Hydra. He was leading him away, to get the fight away from the army. To keep the humans here, safe.

He was _protecting_ us…!

My feet moved before I quite processed what happened. I didn't follow the group deeper into the castle. No, I ran _outside_ , chasing after the two dragons. No, I chased after _Wuotan_. I couldn't help it. I wanted to see him. I had wanted to see him for eight long years, to get some sort of explanation for Aquelia. I had wanted him to reassure me it would be okay, that there was some reason, that I would be safe again. Even as I denied my past, I knew, deep down, I had wanted to see him. I hated dragons, but he was my exception. He had always been my exception. Because, no matter what, I couldn't hate him. I couldn't hate the dragon who saved me, watched over me, spoiled me silly.

And now? Now, I really wanted to see him. Now, I _really_ could not hate him. Because if things had gone a little differently, then I would have called him 'Father' instead of 'Wuotan'. I knew he gave up that, to keep me safe. I knew he gave up a lot, on the chance I would be happy.

I wanted to see him. I desperately, desperately…!

Outside of the town, in the vast countryside, safely away from the crops we had planted, and the rivers and lakes we used for water, Hydra and Wuotan fought. As I ran closer and closer, I watched them tear into each other. Fang and claw rending flesh and making blood rain down. Again and again and again.

I watched Hydra break away, and nearly screamed when I realized he was breathing the light magic that made all break away like glass. The 'weapon' that specialized in slaying dragons.

I watched Wuotan fly up and breath fire. Even from here, I could feel the heat from it, more powerful than a desert sun.

I watched the two attacks crash into each other, nearly fell back as a shockwave shot through the air like a lightning bolt. It knocked the air out of me, and I stumbled, gasping even as I tried to catch up.

I watched as the flames and light died, both dragons unharmed by the breath. But I could also see Hydra was starting to flag, while Wuotan was clearly ready to keep on going.

I watched Hydra make a choice, and retreat. He fled. He fled, blood dripping down, clearly showing his trail. I could see Wuotan watch him leave, clearly trying to decide if it was worth it. But I also saw his injuries, and I knew… I knew dragons could die of blood loss. If he kept going, he would die with Hyra, and I… I…!

"Wuotan!" His name tore from my throat, and he paused. He paused, and I saw him make a decision. He did not chase after Hydra. Instead, he landed, and let me catch up. Let me run all the way to his side, just like I had when Aquelia wasn't ruins, when I was a child and he was coming to visit again. "Wuotan…" I breathed, voice cracking as he shifted to look at me. The same blue eyes. Kind and gentle, warm and comforting. Even with the blood pouring down… "How did you…?" With shaking hands, I reached up to touch his nose. When I was a child, I had a bad habit of bopping him there in my enthusiasm, but he never minded.

He didn't mind now, either. Instead, he moved a little closer, careful to make sure he wouldn't bleed on me, and shifted to nuzzle my temple. It was an old gesture of affection. He would always greet me with that, before shifting into his human form to ruffle my hair and pick me up in a hug. But he didn't shift this time. That, alone, told me what he planned.

"Don't go." He let me catch up, but he wasn't going to stay. To keep me safe, he planned on disappearing. Again. "Please, don't go." 'Don't leave me again. I have so many questions. Don't leave me behind.' I wanted to say all those things, but I couldn't. I just couldn't figure out how to voice it through the lump in my throat. "Please…" 'Please, just stay here and tell me everything will be okay.'

But I could see in his eyes, no matter how much it pained him, he couldn't do that. Because he didn't like lying to me, and the only way he could ensure I was safe was to _stay away_.

"Please…?" My voice cracked. My eyes burned. "Please, can't you just…?"

He nuzzled my temple again, shifting his wing to envelop me, like a great big hug. A great big hug that was as warm as a fire, as comforting as the sunshine after a long, long rain.

"Don't!" But all to soon, he moved away, and he lifted into the air, flying off towards the mountains. Leaving me again… "Please!"

I reached out, half-hoping I could catch his claw. But he easily lifted it out of my reach, and so I simply fell flat on my face, unable to do anything as he left. Again.

I pushed myself up to my knees, coughing and keening. It wasn't until I brought my hands to my face that I realized just why my eyes were burning. I was crying. For the first time, in eight years, I was crying.

I screamed and wailed, even long after he was gone from sight. I just… couldn't do anything else for a long, long while.

* * *

Aenir eventually came to get me. I could tell by the look on her face that she had made sure to be the one to come get me. That way, she could give me a hug, and wipe the tears from my face before carrying me on her back all the way back to the castle.

I was put on bedrest soon after. Even if Ely had healed me, I still had spent quite some time near death, and it was best that I tried to get 'natural sleep'. At least, that's what I was told before being tucked in and left with Crimson as my babysitter.

"So, the camp is in a mess again," I whispered. This was all just crazy. "I can't believe you got injured while trying to check on everyone."

"Considering everything, I'm glad I only got injured," Crimson laughed. I noted how neat the bandages on his arm were as he passed me some water. "Here. To help flush out whatever lingers from your body."

"I am never drinking tea again." The water was blessedly cool. "Ever. Hydra has tainted it for me." I sighed, shaking my head. "How did he even get the poison? Do we have it in stock?"

"Some, yes, but really, both grow rather well in the meadows nearby." Ah. "It would have been easy to go out to pick some on his own time. During those breaks Aenir and Fiona would drag you on."

"Right…" It was scary. It was scary how well he had planned it. I had never suspected… "I wish I knew what caused this."

"Hatred." The answer was so quick that I couldn't help but stare at him. "That is the simplest answer." He shrugged off my surprise with ease. "There were increasingly violent problems, and allowed hatred to spawn. It grew up and devoured everything, like a parasite."

"…Lovely mental image." I slumped, though. Yes, I suppose it was simple. And I knew no answer would _ever_ justify what happened to Aquelia to me. But still… I couldn't help but think of Hydra's words. It was clear there was _some_ sort of event. I wanted to know what it was. If I could find out, then maybe I could make _sense_ of things. "This is all a mess…" I also couldn't help but think of the other thing he had said. The corruption, violation, of a divine dragon to make war dragons… if there was a grain of truth in what he said, then the reason why they did it was to 'stand a chance' against us with our 'miracles'.

"War always is." Yes, but being told that one, possibly two, divine dragons had been _violated_ because of the inventions my big brother made was… it was not my definition of good news. "Are you all right now, Lady Hilda?"

"…About what?"

"Whatever it was that made you cry." The reminder that I had cried, that I _was_ capable of crying, apparently triggered another bout of tears, since I immediately started sobbing. "I suppose that's a 'no'."

"S-sorry…"

"Never apologize for crying, Lady Hilda." His voice was chiding. "Does this have to do with how Wuotan, to the surprise of all, mysteriously appeared and disappeared?" I wasn't surprised he already knew. He had lived in the same city, and there were very few fire dragons with blue eyes. "Or was it caused by simply being overwhelmed?"

"The former." Well, I was pretty overwhelmed, but considering my past, that couldn't be it. "It's more that he _left me_ , though."

"…I'm sure he had a good reason."

" Oh, yes, he does! I already know why." I covered my face in an effort to blot the tears, but it only succeeded in making my hands wet. "I can understand why. Perhaps, in his position, I would do the same." Not even a 'perhaps'. When I had to choose between dying alone and keeping everyone safe, I had picked the former, despite it being my greatest fear. "But it still…" It still hurt. It still hurt so much. "Ha, this is pathetic…"

"Now why do you think that?" Gentle hands stroked my hair. "There is nothing pathetic about crying."

"That _this_ would be what sets off my tears." I looked up at Crimson, smiling wryly even through the tears. "I have seen so much death, have been so afraid the past eight years. I watched two of my siblings _die_. I am basically watching a third slowly kill himself. But what brings me to tears is…"

"Is the reopening of a very old, very painful wound." Crimson shifted and let me cry on his shoulder. "You face death every day. While the death of siblings is shocking, some part of you likely was expecting it." I… suppose… "After all, everyone _else_ died on you, so why not them? That just creates an ache deep enough for no tear to reach." He kept stroking my hair, and it was reassuring. Reminded me of Father. "But the dreamflower gave you a kind dream that you had to give up to awaken. That is enough to put anyone off-balance." Even if it was a dream, it still hurt. "And you must have spent years thinking he left you, abandoned you." The fresh wave of tears told me he was right, even if I had actively tried to avoid thinking about it. "Then suddenly, he's right there."

"Saving me." That was what he did. He swooped in, saved me, protected everyone, and then was just… "Why couldn't he have stayed? It's not like I'm in any _more_ danger." I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to cry and have him tell me things would be okay. I wanted to hug him and hear a fun story from the past.

"Considering the fixation Jahn has, it might actually be safer." Maybe… "I'm sure that's what he was thinking. I'm sure he wanted to stay too."

"Really?"

"I know that if I got to see my child again, I would give _anything_ to stay by their side." Oh, that was right. He was separated from his child. "Come in, Lord Hartmut. I know you've been shuffling out there for a while."

"I didn't think I was that loud." The door opened and revealed Hartmut really was right there. "Sorry, Aenir just got done explaining things," he explained. He hesitated at coming in, but Crimson waved him inside, standing so that Hartmut could sit beside me. "We're lying and saying that Hydra killed Azure, if only to prevent mass chaos." Yes, that made sense. "Bramimond came up with the idea of pretending you know tomes to explain away your fire." My… oh, right. I had been throwing fire. "She also made sure we knew about…" He trailed off, glancing at Crimson. "Um…"

"Draconic Awakening," Crimson finished, smiling warmly. "No offense, Lord Hartmut, but I've figured it out for a long while." His smile grew as Hartmut shifted awkwardly. "Please, be at ease. Your secret is safe with me."

"…Yes, thank you." Hartmut smiled slowly, and I could see him _actively_ choosing to trust Crimson. I knew Crimson could see it too, but he didn't look offended. "Um… what else was there…?"

"My lord, you should be focusing less on explanations, and more focused on comforting your tearful lover." Crimson laughed at Hartmut's embarrassed blush. "I will be doing a sweep of the halls. Take your time." And then he was gone, the door quietly shutting behind him.

"Um…" Hartmut carefully sat next to me, wiping away the tears still clinging to my cheeks. "What would you like me to do?"

"I…" My voice cracked, so I coughed and tried again. "I would like a hug," I told him. He obliged immediately, shifting so that I could just rest against him easily. "And I would like you to stay right there."

"Okay." His hold tightened on me a little, and I knew he was focusing on how I was still alive. Draconic Awakening only proved how close I came to death. "…Hilda?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind… sharing a room?" …Huh?! "I would just… like to be able to hold you, just like this." It… was nice…

"You know; most couples actually share a kiss before sharing a room."

"Well, we're not most couples." That was very true. "And now doesn't seem like the time to ask for a kiss." No, it wasn't. "But, still…"

"We'll figure out whose stuff to move later." It was comforting, hearing his heartbeat. I had a feeling it was a comfort I was going to need. "Just don't leave."

"I won't." Good… good… "Do you want a story?"

"Sounds good." Anything, really, sounded good, so long as I was with him. "Thank you."

* * *

 _People_

· ** ** _Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Lord, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Awakened half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C), 'Tomes' (-); Wields the Chakram; don't actually know tomes, I just control fire now._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, daughter of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by Mira and Gabriel of Aquelia. Thief, no matter what fancy title people give me. Lover of Hartmut._

· ** ** _Ely/Elimine,_** _Saint, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, the first healer, and only current user of light magic. Wields Luce, a tome Martin made, and the Saint's Staff (as the army is calling it)._

· ** ** _Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, master craftsman. Creator of healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, light magic, and what are being dubbed the 'super weapons'. Creator of the Saint's Staff. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori._

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class (yes, I know she's not in the army, but I'm writing her down anyway. I'm scared of forgetting…)_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· **_Maron,_** _Sniper_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented seamstress. Involved with Athos._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade._

o _The best liar of the group. The first person to ever be cured from consumption._

· **_Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Has two living sisters: Genevieve and Josephine. Had two brothers who died with his father and Lady Mother: Al and Rainard. Best friends with Bramimond. Half-brother to Idenn, a divine dragon. My lover._

· **_Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. Kind smile, and kinder laugh. Used to prefer the bow, but now is ambivalent since she has been reliant on swords thanks to the wyrmslayer use._

· ** ** _Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as inevitable. Talented herbalist, coming up with a method to allow healing magic to work on consumption._

· **_Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. A teasing person, but encouraging, and keeps to his word no matter what._

· **_Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _Still don't know how he joined, and beginning to wonder if I ever will. Brutal fighter, but a kind person. Strong enough to hurt dragons through their scales even with an ordinary axe._

· **_Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. A cynical, but ultimately kind woman. First to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. Doesn't do well with public displays of affection._

· **_Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Wyvern General_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in thunder magic, Axes (B)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. A trained wyvern knight and few can match her ferocity on the field. Surprisingly frail looking and tiny, especially compared to her siblings._

· **_Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, if awkward man, who is not dealing well with the lost of his dear friend. Determined to see things through._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter. I wrote her, but haven't received a reply yet. Not that I'm really expecting one._

· **_Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Josephine, prefers long-range magic especially now. Her leg is crippled. In love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more when the war ends._

· **_Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Involved with Maron. Was abandoned. A gentle person ultimately who keeps many secrets._

· **_Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Best friends with Hartmut. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. He hides it with pragmatism, mostly because he's not 'big on belief'. Frets over martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin._

· **_Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Has a half-sister named Fae. Dear friends with Aenir. Looking for her other dear friend, Idenn._

· ** ** _Elijah,_** _Paladin, Cavalry Lieutenant_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Best friends with Roland. Serves as Barigan's right hand. A kind man, very fond of pointing out how insane the people around him are._

o _Badly injured in the Caphredil Hunt, and thus, it is uncertain what he will do._

· **_Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Married to a human (I think she said the name was Nergal?) and the mother of two children (Ninian and Nils). Dear friends with Fiona, Idenn, and Wuotan. Determined to find the latter two, along with her husband, and then leave through the Gate. She reminds me of Mother, which makes it easy to relax around her. Due to a promise she made Wuotan, she keeps close to me to keep me safe. She shares what information she knows, but is careful to not tell us too much at once._

· ** ** _Azure,_** _Real name Hydra. A spy, basically. I will remove him from this list after this moment._

· **_Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, one of my aides_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _A calm, encouraging person who serves as my bodyguard when I'm not asleep or out in the field. Was originally assigned to Jasmine, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about three years, but very well respected._

* * *

Author's Note: Right, well, here we go? From this point forward, Hilda and Elimine are both considered 'promoted' units. Also, have a Wuotan, and Hilda crying for the first time in eight years. And some cuteness to, hopefully, make up for the last chapter. We also officially have the first of the Divine Weapons, the Saint's Staff, a healing staff that heals everyone on the field, and cures them of any status ailments iirc. Hilda's fire was able to devour Hydra's light magic because of the magic triangle.

For emphasis, the entire first scene of this chapter is a dream (and this is why the chapter did not open up with a narration of Hilda's past). Some hints to Azure's true identity were: his coloring (resembles Tiki, a divine dragon from the Akaeneia Fire Emblem games), and his name (Hydra is the Japanese name for Anankos, a spoilered char from FE Fates who holds a connection to Azura). There are a few others, but I won't go into them for now.

Now, since we're hitting the last arc (or two arcs; I count it as one, but a friend counts them as two), I'm going to post growth rates for chars here in the author's notes. That way, people can avoid them if they want. We're going to start with Hilda's. Her growth rates are: HP – 120%, Str – 25%, Mag – 25%, Skl – 40%, Spd – 40%, Lck – 30%, Def – 10%, Res – 50%.

Next Chapter – Leaving


	33. Chapter 33) Leaving

Chapter 33) Leaving

* * *

 _We lived in the forest again for a time. Birthdays came and went. We used caves as our shelters, and hunted animals and plants for food. Maron used plant fibers and porcupine quills to fix up our clothes. We had to give up on the shoes when they collapsed._

 _We were scared to go out again. What if we saw another city burn?_

* * *

"Are you sure you have no idea why Delrin suddenly called me, Crimson?" I asked, feeling a little whiny. I was _supposed_ to have the day off today, and I had planned on spending my morning with Hartmut.

"No, but it sounded important," Crimson replied as he led me through the halls. He flashed a grin over his shoulder. "Besides, you were just staring at him while he slept."

"You make it sound creepy!" …Truthfully, it probably was. But I… liked waking up, and him being the first thing I saw. It made me feel like things would be okay. "Not one word to anyone!"

"Of course. I will also keep it quiet that you two share a bed."

"You make it sound…" I couldn't think of the word I wanted. "It's comforting, okay?"

"Yes, it is comforting to wake from nightmares and see the person you love as a reassurance that the dream was truly a dream." His smile became a little sad, and I remembered his wife was dead. "But I imagine there will be a great fuss."

"I suppose." I sighed, shaking my head. There would be, just because they'd jump to conclusions. Hartmut and I hadn't even kissed yet. We were just… content in being next to each other. I mean; I'd _love_ to kiss him, but it never felt right? "Oh, is that the door?"

"Yes, it is." He knocked on it, and waited for the 'come in' before stepping out of the way. "I will return to your room and inform Lord Hartmut that you were called in suddenly."

"Thanks, Crimson." I made sure to smile before opening the door and stepping inside. "Hey, what's going…?" I trailed off, a little startled. Delrin was in the study, of course, but so was Maron, and she looked distinctly green. "Um… okay, now I'm worried. What's going on?"

"Well…" Delrin began. He fidgeted awkwardly with his papers. "Truthfully, I had called you here for something else, but… Ah…" He glanced at Maron, who was biting her lip, and looking ready to cry. "Well…"

"Delrin, just let me," Maron sighed. There was no heat to the words, and I just closed the door behind me, wondering what the _hell_ was going on. "Hilda, you have to promise not to yell, or be mad, or give me a lecture."

"Okay?" I replied. This was so confusing. "What's going-?"

"I'm pregnant." …Ah. Okay, that… that was a thing. That was _definitely_ a thing. "Elimine knows. She confirmed it when I went to her to see if I was sick because I felt so nauseous suddenly." She shook her head. "I wanted to go tell you and Martin, but she worried about the smoke, so told me to come find you and she'd bring Martin to me." She sighed again. "But I got dizzy, so Delrin helped me here."

"And you told him what was going on because he probably needs to know anyway." There were so many thoughts in my head. I had a half-dozen lectures blistering my tongue, and probably more for Athos when I got my hands on him. But Maron looked at me pleadingly, so I swallowed them all. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm… going to leave." She ducked her head. "I can't take the fighting anymore anyway, and was thinking about asking. I also decided, after talking to Athos, that I did want to keep the baby. So, I'm leaving."

"And you _did_ talk to Athos?"

"Yes, he was the one who brought me to get checked in the first place." She glanced up at me. "I'll be going to Alice, and staying with her and the kids. I'm sure she needs help anyway, at this point." And so would she. Alice, after all, had gone through a pregnancy before. "So, I can take letters and presents." That was true.

"When do you leave?"

"She'll have to leave today," Delrin answered. I saw Maron droop and realized this was what bugged her the most. "I have a group of wounded soldiers leaving as well, honorably discharged. Elijah will be among them." That made sense. He had recovered, but it was just hard to adapt fighting to missing an eye, and things were going to get rough. "He actually requested if he could join the soldiers I had to protect Alice and your kids." He had? "So, he can guard Maron on the journey over." That… was true.

"I see," I murmured. This was… a little faster than I would like, but… "Maron, you should take the offer. It'll be safer." Maron only nodded. "Go on and pack. I'll make sure to see you off." She nodded again and stood. When I held out my arms, she threw herself into the hug, clinging a little before leaving. "So, what was the reason you _originally_ called me here?" I was going to focus on that.

"Well, it might make your heads spin more." He leaned back in his chair. "The army is going to split into two groups." Huh? "One will move north, and the other will move east." Hold on, then… "The dragons made the mistake of bringing the fight directly within our walls, and killing someone as respected as Azure." I had to bite my tongue on _that_ one. "We are taking the fight to them."

"I see." My hands were shaking. "So, which group will I be with?"

"You and I will take a small, but powerful, group to the north, to liberate Edessa from the dragons." The rest, then, would head through the plains, and head east. "We will meet the others again at the edge of the plains." He clenched his fist, pressing it into the wood. "That is Marius's plan, and I will see it through. I will end this war. It _must_ end." Well, I couldn't disagree with _that_. "Ah, but there is one awkward thing…"

"…It's Martin." Martin wouldn't leave, so… "He'll be heading with the group heading east, won't he?"

"Genevieve will as well, so there will be a skilled healer." Delrin slumped. "But we can't bring a forge with the northern group. And his physical condition…"

"He can't fight." Martin had difficulties picking up a forging hammer. "So, it's east or him feeling useless, and who knows what he'll do then?"

"Exactly." He closed his eyes. "I _had_ planned of Maron going with him as well, but that is clearly out of the question." I'd just have to instruct Genevieve on keeping an eye on him. "Regardless, that's it. I will be announcing it to the army tomorrow." He opened his eyes again, and looked right at me. "I will be counting on you, High General."

"I'll try to live up to expectations, Commander."

* * *

"So, I will head east so I can continue working." Delrin might be announcing it to the army tomorrow, but that didn't mean I couldn't tell my friends _now_. "I'm grateful for that," Martin murmured, sipping some water I brought him. His arms shook, and I tried not to look at all the bandages he wore. "Though, I might need to collect some blood for the etchings."

"That sentence is just creepy," I tried to joke. But my tone made it fall flat, because I could only see how thin and weak he was becoming. So, I tried to change the subject. "So, Maron told you, right?"

"I told them both to use protection!" Martin was instantly grumbling, and it made me laugh. "Both of them! But did they listen? Apparently not!" I tried to ignore how weak his flailing was. "I'm glad they're dealing with it maturely and all, but damn it, if they had just listened to the big brother who actually _has_ kids…!"

"Did she also tell you that she was leaving today?"

"Yeah, Elijah also came by to ask if there was anything I wanted to send." He gave me a confused look. "Do you know why he volunteered to guard Alice, the girls, and the kids? Not that I'm not grateful, of course." Honestly, I also felt relieved that _someone I knew_ was going to be keeping them safe. "But I'm still confused."

"Haven't gotten it yet. I'll try to remember to ask when it's time for them to leave." I made myself smile, but it faltered slightly. Leaving… "…Martin…" I looked at him. "Martin, are you sure you will not leave too?" He was either working or being confined to his bed at this point. Hell, that's where we were _now_. I was sitting in a chair by his bed, and I honestly wondered if he was just going to die on it. "Your body…"

"Is falling apart." The words made it hit all the harder. I couldn't remember if we had openly acknowledged this or not, but the light, almost absent, way he said it made it really hit. This was inevitable. There was no way… "And will fall apart no matter what, at this point. It's almost like a poison. I am dying." He shrugged and held up his arms, undoing some of the bandages so I could see underneath. "No telling Elimine."

"Martin…" The bandages weren't hiding just injuries, as I had assumed. They were also hiding… they were also hiding how his veins were turning _black_. "That's…" I reached out and ran my hands over them. I could feel how they bulged slightly. "What even is this?"

"Aenir mentioned something about blood clots gathering in my veins, slowly." He tied the bandage back up. "So, no matter where I go, I am dying. I'll likely be dead before winter comes." I… I… "So, I'm going to stay, and do what I do best: forge the strongest of weapons."

"…What am I supposed to say?" My voice cracked, and tears welled in my eyes. I had discovered, since re-learning how to cry, I was a very weepy person. "What am I supposed to tell the others? What am I supposed to tell _Alice_?"

"I will write Alice. Let me handle her." He used his sleeve to wipe the tears off my face. "But you can just tell them the reasons, when I'm gone. Tell them that I am a horribly, horribly selfish person. That I want my daughters, and my unborn child, to know a peaceful world. That I want Maron's kid to be born in peace. I want you and Elimine to be happy. I want the world to have the peace Sheryl and Mika should have lived to see."

"But _you_ won't see it!"

"No, but I don't mind." His smile was far too kind. "Remember, I should have died a long time ago, Hilda. In the woods, ripped apart by a mother bear. You and Elimine somehow saved me." He laughed a little, but I could only cry more. "I lived a longer life than many would have expected, given Aquelia, given our life. And it was a harsh one, but very fun. I'm happy, and my only regrets are that I leave people behind, and I will never get to see my youngest."

"Damn it, Martin!" The worst part was that I had no real retort. Anything I might have said… he had already replied. "Can't this wait even just to see…?"

"Not at the rate I'm deteriorating." He shrugged. "At this point, I'm pretty certain I'll die no matter what. Even with the Saint's Staff."

"Ely and Sacae pulled a miracle before."

"And I have pulled many with my experiments. Miracles that might have condemned Fiona's friend to a fate worse than death." He shook his head. "No, the next miracle will be yours, Hilda. You, and the others, will lead the army to victory."

"That's not fair!" I leaned against his chest, just sobbing. He hugged me in return. "None of this is fair!" Why did he have to be a genius? Why did he have to _stay with the army_? Why couldn't he be selfish, and at least want to spend his last few months with his wife and children? "Damn it… damn it…!"

He held me as I sobbed, and all I could think was how, in a few months, I likely would never get a hug from him again.

* * *

I had to help Martin limp to see Maron off. We tried to make sure no one saw, but it was hard. I half-wondered if he'd need to be _carried_ during his trip to the east. The thought almost made me start crying again.

I only managed to keep the tears back by fussing over Maron. "Be careful of what you eat," I told her, adjusting the hood of her cloak. She made a face. "I mean it. Some things just aren't good for you or the baby. Remember how we all freaked out over Alice?"

"Yes, I remember," Maron replied, sounding a little grouchy. She even sulked. "Can't you not lecture me for three heartbeats."

"Maron, there's a _whole_ bunch of things I want to say, but I'm holding back. Take what you get, missy."

"Fine, fine." She hugged me tightly, though. "Remember your promise?"

"Of course." I hugged her back, feeling the urge to cry. Again. Seriously, I was a very weepy person apparently. "It will be difficult to write, but when we can, we will."

"Good." She pulled away, and managed a wobbly smile. She was ready to cry too. "Hey, get around to kissing Hartmut and telling me about it, okay?"

"Away with you!" I nudged her a bit back as she laughed and laughed. "We'll do whatever we want."

"Good, good!" Her laughter died for a sad smile. "I bet Sheryl is laughing." …I bet she was. I thought Mika might be too. "Ah, Elimine, you can't cry! You'll make me cry!"

"I'm just going to miss you!" Ely sobbed. She was crying bit fat tears too, and her face was turning red. "And I won't be around to help you, which makes me worry!"

"But Alice will be, so I'll be fine~" Maron reassured. She hugged Ely. "Come on, Lady Saint, give me a smile!"

"Using that stupid nickname isn't going to do that!" Still, Ely did her best to smile. "Be safe. Just… be safe, okay? The second you think something is odd, go to a healer. A few are going to join you. Okay?"

"Okay, okay." Maron laughed before turning to Martin and hugging him even more tightly than she had me. With that, I knew she knew. She knew that this was going to be the last time she saw Martin. "I love you, big brother," she whispered, tears flowing at last. "I love you so, so much."

"And I love you, my silly little sister," Martin replied easily. In his smile, I could see 'that is why I make this choice'. "Come now. Give us a smile."

"That's what I'm _trying_!" She pulled away reluctantly, sulking. "You all are being too nice and sad." Ha! "Hey, if it's a boy, I'm naming him after you, Martin."

"What? No, give him a better name."

"It's out of spite." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "You will simply have to deal with it."

"Well, what name will you pick if your child is a girl?"

"Oh, I'll name her after Hilda. Simple."

"Wait, what?" I yelped. The three laughed. "No way! _I_ hate my name! Give her a better one!"

"Nope!" Maron retorted with a grin. It shone even as she continued to cry. "I have decided!" Ugh… "Ah…" She looked hesitant, and I turned to see why. Athos was standing near, clearly hesitating at whether he had a 'right' to come near or not. "U-um…"

"We'll leave you two alone." I gave her another hug. "Be safe."

"I promise-promise." Good… "I love you all. I have the best siblings I could ever ask for."

"And you are the best little sister." I pulled away, and then reluctantly, walked away too. "Later, Maron."

"Bye!" I knew Ely and Martin lingered a little longer, but I also knew they would let Maron and Athos have their private goodbyes. So, instead, I hunted for the other person I knew that was leaving today: Elijah.

"I absolutely swear that Maron will be perfectly safe with me," Elijah _instantly_ told me when I finally found his and walked up. He wore bandages to cover up most of the scars on his face, but I smiled when I saw he still wore his headband. "As will Alice and everyone at the fortress."

"I'm counting on you," I half-teased, smiling. Still, I reached up to touch the bandages, unable to help it. "I'm sorry. You only got hurt because Jahn wanted to kill me."

"I got hurt because Jahn would have destroyed the flowers that saved my best friend." His words were firm, and it was clear that while I blamed myself, it had never even occurred to him to blame me. "I am saddened to leave in the middle of the war, but I will be of more use guarding them."

"Yeah, why did you volunteer for that again?"

"Well, I owe you all?" Huh? "You are the one who found the caphredil, Elimine was the one who cured Roland, and it was with Martin's staff." He held up a hand as I opened my mouth to protest. "Yes, I know. Sacae and Barigan also assisted. I owe them too. But I can't help them now. I _can_ , however, ensure that your family has a guard that you know. I'm sure that'll make you feel better."

"…Yeah… it does…" I smiled at him. "So, really, thanks. It's a load off all of us."

"I figured." He grinned. "I'll go tell Martin, and confirm he didn't have more to give to his wife." He saluted me. "It's been a great pleasure, Hilda. I hope we will see each other again."

"I hope so too, Elijah." I waved him goodbye, and watched him go. I could see the group making their final preparations. Soon, they would…

"Not all the wounded are leaving." A gentle hand took mine, and I knew without even looking up it was Hartmut. "Some will be remaining here, to guard the rear, as we march forward," he continued. He squeezed my hand, smiling at me. "You okay?"

"I feel… really sad…" I mumbled. I leaned into him for support, and he moved his hand to wrap around my waist. "I feel annoyed." How many times had I lectured them? "But, honestly, I feel a little relieved." She'd be safe. Maron would be safe. Elijah would be safe. I would not have to watch them die in front of me.

"Yeah, Roland admitted the same." He pointed to Roland in the crowd, giving Elijah a hug. He was still very thin, but perfectly lively. "…We're going to end this war. So that those who leave can recover in peace."

"…Yes." I smiled up at him and, on an impulse, leaned up to kiss his cheek. It was worth his immediate blush. "You are too adorable."

"I think that's a title reserved for you." He smiled at me, and rested his cheek on my hair. "They're almost ready. Do you want to sneak in a last hug?"

"Yes, and I think Maron wants to give you one too." Since he was… well, since he was 'my' lover, and therefore, 'her' brother, at least in her eyes. "Come on. Let's go."

It was time to say goodbye, after all.

* * *

 _People_

· ** ** _Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Lord, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Awakened half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C), 'Tomes' (-); Wields the Chakram; don't actually know tomes, I just control fire now._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, daughter of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by Mira and Gabriel of Aquelia. Thief, no matter what fancy title people give me. Lover of Hartmut._

o _Fully recovered from the stabbing and poisoning incident, with only a scar to show for it. Sharing a room, and bed, with Hartmut for the sake of comfort._

· ** ** _Ely/Elimine,_** _Saint, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, the first healer, and only current user of light magic. Wields Luce, a tome Martin made, and the Saint's Staff (as the army is calling it)._

o _Called 'Saint' by the army, and hates the title with a passion._

· ** ** _Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, master craftsman. Creator of healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, light magic, and what are being dubbed the 'super weapons'. Creator of the Saint's Staff. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori._

o _Going to die in a few months no matter what, so he chooses to continue making the weapons, even if they'll kill him quicker._

· ** ** _Alice_** _, Unknown Class_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now. Great way to tell her you're gonna die, Martin._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Maron,_** _Sniper, Discharged_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented seamstress._

o _Left the army due to unexpected pregnancy. Stays with Alice now._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade._

o _The best liar of the group. The first person to ever be cured from consumption._

o _Recovering well from his illness, though he still has a long way to go._

· ** ** _Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Has two living sisters: Genevieve and Josephine. Had two brothers who died with his father and Lady Mother: Al and Rainard. Best friends with Bramimond. Half-brother to Idenn, a divine dragon. My lover._

o _He has the most adorable sleeping face? Like, it's all cute and boyish. Creepy as it sounds, I could stare for hours, perfectly content._

· ** ** _Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. Kind smile, and kinder laugh. Used to prefer the bow, but now is ambivalent since she has been reliant on swords thanks to the wyrmslayer use._

o _Prepping lots of warm things for the coming trip._

· ** ** _Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as inevitable. Talented herbalist, coming up with a method to allow healing magic to work on consumption._

o _Appears to have recovered well from being stabbed in the chest, but Ely insists on him taking it easy, just in case._

· ** ** _Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. A teasing person, but encouraging, and keeps to his word no matter what._

o _Startled and grateful that we're going to be liberating his home. He and I will work on snow tactics._

· ** ** _Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _Still don't know how he joined, and beginning to wonder if I ever will. Brutal fighter, but a kind person. Strong enough to hurt dragons through their scales even with an ordinary axe._

o _Often ends up carrying Martin from the forge, and I can tell it pains him to let Martin stay._

· ** ** _Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. A cynical, but ultimately kind woman. First to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. Doesn't do well with public displays of affection._

o _Is excited about returning home, especially since pegasi thrive in the cold._

· ** ** _Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Wyvern General_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in thunder magic, Axes (B)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. A trained wyvern knight and few can match her ferocity on the field. Surprisingly frail looking and tiny, especially compared to her siblings._

o _Worries about how the cold will effect the wyverns._

· ** ** _Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, if awkward man, who is not dealing well with the lost of his dear friend. Determined to see things through._

o _Gave the marching orders. We head north._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter. I wrote her, but haven't received a reply yet. Not that I'm really expecting one._

· ** ** _Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Josephine, prefers long-range magic especially now. Her leg is crippled. In love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more when the war ends._

o _Because of her leg, she will be with the east group._

· ** ** _Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Was abandoned. A gentle person ultimately who keeps many secrets._

o _Chose to stay instead of leaving with Maron. I think, though, that he gave her some sort of talisman to 'keep her safe'? I didn't really see._

· ** ** _Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Best friends with Hartmut. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. He hides it with pragmatism, mostly because he's not 'big on belief'. Frets over martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin._

o _Will be heading north with us._

· ** ** _Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Has a half-sister named Fae. Dear friends with Aenir. Looking for her other dear friend, Idenn._

o _Frantic over Idenn, but determined to stay with us._

· ** ** _Elijah,_** _Paladin, Discharged_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Best friends with Roland. Serves as Barigan's right hand. A kind man, very fond of pointing out how insane the people around him are._

o _Badly injured in the Caphredil Hunt, and thus, chose to leave the army._

· ** ** _Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Married to a human (I think she said the name was Nergal?) and the mother of two children (Ninian and Nils). Dear friends with Fiona, Idenn, and Wuotan. Determined to find the latter two, along with her husband, and then leave through the Gate. She reminds me of Mother, which makes it easy to relax around her. Due to a promise she made Wuotan, she keeps close to me to keep me safe. She shares what information she knows, but is careful to not tell us too much at once._

o _Is startled that we head north, and I can tell she's pleased. I wonder if she hopes to find her husband up there?_

· ** ** _Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, My sole aide_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _A calm, encouraging person who serves as my bodyguard when I'm not asleep or out in the field. Was originally assigned to Jasmine, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about three years, but very well respected._

o _Takes very good care of me, and as such, I refuse to have another aide to assist. He doesn't seem to mind._

* * *

Author's Note: I mentioned before that Martin was an analogy to Katri, so to continue to analogy, Hilda is a good source for how Serra, Rath, Lucius, and later Matthew, all felt during the time Katri was deteriorating.

I mentioned in Tactician's Testimony that one friend lived, and later founded Reglay. This friend is Maron; Pent is a direct descendant of Athos in this series.

Next up on growth rates is Elimine: 30% HP, 5% Str, 50% Mag, 30% Skl, 40% Spd, 65% Lck, 15% Def, 50% Res.

Next Chapter – Fire and Blood


	34. Chapter 34) Blood and Fire

Chapter 34) Blood and Fire

* * *

 _Eventually, though, we had to leave. Winter was cold, and the one that year was colder even still. Even if it burned, a city was warm. So, we made our slow, slow way out of the woods again, and walked until our feet bled in the snow._

* * *

Clang. Clang. Clang. The sound of a hammer hitting metal rang out through the otherwise empty forge. Most of the time, it was even, but every once in a while, it would falter because Martin's grip loosened and the hammer slipped. He was losing his ability to even grab things now.

I sat by him, watching him as he worked as I let my blood slowly drip into a jar so that he could continue working while I wasn't here. After all, Fiona and Hartmut would also be heading north, so it was either collection jar or nothing. For Martin, 'nothing' would be bad.

"I think it's finished," he murmured, holding up Durandel. It glowed in the firelight. "What do you think, Aenir?"

"I think I don't want to be hit by it," Aenir deadpanned, eyes narrowed slightly. Still, she was smiling. "I think you made a good sword, Martin." It was hard to share their enthusiasm. "You'll be working on the others while we're away?"

"Yeah, I've an idea for another sword somewhere in these blueprints." He set down Durandel again, and all but collapsed into a nearby chair. "From there, I'll work on an anima tome, a spear, a bow… I've ideas for a light tome, but I think that'll be one of the last, along with the axe and dark magic tome." He smiled wanly. "If all that works, and I'm still alive, I'll work on alternatives to the Sol Katti for Sacae."

"It might be good to work on an alternative to the Sword of Seals." What, why? What was the problem _now_? Hartmut hadn't mentioned anything to me. "There is an ability of it that I only recently realized you lot didn't know about." She looked rather annoyed with herself. "I should really just assume you don't know anything."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," I noted dryly. I flexed my hand, noticing the cut on my palm had scabbed over. I guessed that was the end of blood donation for the day. "Since, well, we really don't." It seemed the further along I got into this war, the more I felt like I was a piece on a chessboard that someone else was moving. "So?"

"Well, didn't you ever wonder how it got its name?" Aenir asked. My expression blanked and I glanced at Martin to see if he had. His shrug told me 'no'. "The Sword of Seals has two abilities besides destruction. One is, well, healing its wielder of any injuries it, itself, did not cause." …Seriously? "The other is where the name actually comes from. Should the wielder choose, or if the wielder does not strike with a full intent to kill, the Sword will, instead, turn its fire into chains, and bind the target."

"For how long?"

"Until a dragon lives out its natural lifespan." Eternity. "The wielder of the sword can change that, but I… think another weak point was introduced." She sighed. "Since the stone in the hilt now takes so much of the power, it's possible that someone with only the gem could reverse such a sealing."

"Well, it's not like we're going to be 'sealing' anyone." Not at this point. "So, Martin, are you planning on all of the weapons being fire elemental?"

"Nope," Martin answered easily. He smiled slightly. "There's this… thing Hanon and Sacae talked about. 'Affinities' or something? Spirits that protect you? I don't really know, but they were really fascinated by it."

"Oh, right, Aenir told me about them," I murmured, glancing at her. She nodded and smiled. "I wonder what ours are. If we have them."

"Everyone has them," Aenir gently chided. She was definitely laughing now. "One theory about dragon-blooded children who cannot transform is because their affinities and dragon type conflict." Ah. "Your affinity is 'ice', Hilda." It was what now? "Martin's is fire, by the way."

"That's… huh." Interesting. "Oh, right, Martin, you were saying?"

"I was saying that I plan on making one 'weapon' for each element, initially," he explained. He shrugged. "I think it might help keep them all 'balanced'." I see…

Ah, but… "How do you plan on getting different elements?" I asked. I glanced at the jar of my blood. "If it's by blood, then…"

"It's just like writing a tome. I wrote the inscription for Rexflame on Durandel." Oh, I see. The fire did not come from my blood, but his writing. "For the others, I will write something else."

"I see." I glanced at his arms, though. They were unbandaged, to reduce the chances of being burned, and I could see the black veins. "…Martin…"

"I will not die before you return." His words were soft, but I still felt like crying. "Can you pass me the brush? I need to fix the connection in the Saint's Staff."

"Okay."

* * *

With Durandel complete, there was only 'choosing' who would wield it. But it wasn't as if there was a debate or anything. With Mika dead, there was only one choice, really, that Martin would agree with. Roland.

Somehow, though, it ended up being a huge show. Almost everyone in the army had gathered by the practice grounds to see Martin hand it to Roland, and they held their breath as Roland did a few practice swings, checking the weight.

"Why are so many people here?" I whispered, looking at the crowd. I was actually nervous about all of this. If this was anywhere near what the theory said… "I don't get it…"

"It's because everyone has been waiting in anticipation for the next miracle he forges." The shadow falling over me told me who was talking even before I looked up. Durban had a kind, if wry, smile on his face. "Just as they wait in anticipation for the next miracle we pull off. Have you heard?"

"Only a little." Heroes, we were being called. Heroes, bringers of divine providence. It made me ill, made me shake from fear. We were mortal. We weren't divine at all. What would they do when they learned that? Or, worse, what if they never did? "I've been busy."

"The miraculous high general that survived the blow that killed Marius." Yes… "The Saint who cured consumption. The blade general who survived the incurable disease. The wielder of the Sword of Seals. The wielder of the Sol Katti." Durban's eyes narrowed. "The smith that forges miracles. And, from his blood, comes yet another stage for a hero."

"Yeah…" Honestly, at this point, I was a little afraid of ending the war. It was hard to explain, yet I was.

"I requested to go with the east-bound group." That… was surprising. He had been slated to go with us to the north. "I'm from the Isles. I would think my attire would show how little I care for the cold." At his words, I couldn't help but snicker. He was shirtless, just as always. "Besides, Martin has learned to listen to me. I can get him to take breaks." Ah… "He might die, but I'd rather he get everything he wanted done first."

"It's not even a might…" Something… shifted in the air. "What was…?" I couldn't stop shaking.

"Hilda?" Durban rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Hilda, what's wrong?"

"I don't…" I didn't know. All I could feel was _very real fear_ suddenly dripping down my spine, a scream bubbling in my throat. With wide eyes, I looked around, trying to figure out _what_ was the source. All I really found was Hartmut, across the yard from me, shaking just as badly with Bramimond supporting him. His eyes caught mine and they had the same question I had: 'why am I so afraid?'

A pulse of power caught my attention, and I focused on Roland. No, on Durandel. Durandel, which had erupted in flames, the fire trailing from his swings like ribbons in the wind. They curled about him, like a satisfied cat, and the cheers from the army were deafening.

But even as they cheered and laughed, all I could see in the flames was blood. I… that blade… it was alive. It was _alive_ , and it was hungry. I could sense it and it made me afraid.

"You sense it too." It wasn't until Durban shifted that I even processed the words, and it was not until I realized he was giving someone else a reassuring hug too that I realized it was Fiona. "There is something about that blade," she whispered. Her hands shook. "I have no idea what he made, but I think it is not something you, Hartmut, and me need to be near." She flinched as a flame passed too close. "It wants something. It wants blood, but I don't know if it is random or…"

"Be careful in the north," Durban whispered. He looked at us worriedly. "And do _not_ get near that blade, if it makes you feel as bad as you are." Yeah, no kidding. Fiona, especially, had to stay away. Hartmut and I might be safe; we couldn't transform. But she could.

I looked over the crowd again, checking on Hartmut. Bramimond had him, but I could see him still shaking. But there was someone else who looked terrified, and it was not someone I would have expected.

Athos, pale faced, just stared at Roland and the sword as if he had just seen someone be ripped apart. But when I caught his eye, he only smiled tightly, and he made no move to come near.

Martin, what the _hell_ did you and Aenir make with my blood?

* * *

 _People_

· **_Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Lord, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Awakened half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C), 'Tomes' (-); Wields the Chakram; don't actually know tomes, I just control fire now._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, daughter of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by Mira and Gabriel of Aquelia. Thief, no matter what fancy title people give me. Lover of Hartmut._

o _Fully recovered from the stabbing and poisoning incident, with only a scar to show for it. Sharing a room, and bed, with Hartmut for the sake of comfort._

· ** ** _Ely/Elimine,_** _Saint, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, the first healer, and only current user of light magic. Wields Luce, a tome Martin made, and the Saint's Staff (as the army is calling it), though Martin is keeping it for refinements._

o _Called 'Saint' by the army, and hates the title with a passion._

· ** ** _Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia, master craftsman. Creator of healing staves, dragonslaying weapons, light magic, and what are being dubbed the 'super weapons'. Creator of the Saint's Staff and Durandel. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori._

o _Going to die in a few months no matter what, so he chooses to continue making the weapons, even if they'll kill him quicker._

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now.._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· **_Maron,_** _Sniper, Discharged_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented seamstress._

o _Left the army due to unexpected pregnancy. Stays with Alice now._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade._

o _The best liar of the group. The first person to ever be cured from consumption._

o _Recovering well from his illness, though he still has a long way to go. Wielder of Durandel, which seems to like him._

· **_Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Has two living sisters: Genevieve and Josephine. Had two brothers who died with his father and Lady Mother: Al and Rainard. Best friends with Bramimond. Half-brother to Idenn, a divine dragon. My lover._

o _He has the most adorable sleeping face? Like, it's all cute and boyish. Creepy as it sounds, I could stare for hours, perfectly content._

· **_Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. Kind smile, and kinder laugh. Used to prefer the bow, but now is ambivalent since she has been reliant on swords thanks to the wyrmslayer use._

o _Prepping lots of warm things for the coming trip._

· **_Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Uncaring of his potential death, viewing it as inevitable. Talented herbalist, coming up with a method to allow healing magic to work on consumption._

o _Appears to have recovered well from being stabbed in the chest, but Ely insists on him taking it easy, just in case._

· **_Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. A teasing person, but encouraging, and keeps to his word no matter what._

o _Startled and grateful that we're going to be liberating his home. He and I will work on snow tactics._

· ** ** _Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _Still don't know how he joined, and beginning to wonder if I ever will. Brutal fighter, but a kind person. Strong enough to hurt dragons through their scales even with an ordinary axe._

o _Opting to stay with the main group instead of traveling with the small group. I'll miss his presence, but I'm glad he'll be looking after Martin._

· **_Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. A cynical, but ultimately kind woman. First to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. Doesn't do well with public displays of affection._

o _Is excited about returning home, especially since pegasi thrive in the cold._

· **_Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Wyvern General_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in thunder magic, Axes (B)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Genevieve. A trained wyvern knight and few can match her ferocity on the field. Surprisingly frail looking and tiny, especially compared to her siblings._

o _Worries about how the cold will effect the wyverns._

· **_Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, if awkward man, who is not dealing well with the lost of his dear friend. Determined to see things through._

o _Gave the marching orders. We head north._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter. I wrote her, but haven't received a reply yet. Not that I'm really expecting one._

· ** ** _Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _Sister to Hartmut and Josephine, prefers long-range magic especially now. Her leg is crippled. In love with Bramimond, and the two have promised to talk more when the war ends._

o _Because of her leg, she will be with the east group. She promises to look after Martin for me._

· ** ** _Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Was abandoned. A gentle person ultimately who keeps many secrets._

o _Chose to stay instead of leaving with Maron. He seems uneasy around Durandel._

· **_Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Best friends with Hartmut. Logical and inquisitive, and a huge worrier. He hides it with pragmatism, mostly because he's not 'big on belief'. Frets over martin, but might put too much blame on the people around Martin._

o _Will be heading north with us._

· ** ** _Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Has a half-sister named Fae. Dear friends with Aenir. Looking for her other dear friend, Idenn._

o _Frantic over Idenn, but determined to stay with us. Terrified over Durandel._

· **_Elijah,_** _Paladin, Discharged_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Best friends with Roland. Serves as Barigan's right hand. A kind man, very fond of pointing out how insane the people around him are._

o _Badly injured in the Caphredil Hunt, and thus, chose to leave the army._

· **_Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Married to a human (I think she said the name was Nergal?) and the mother of two children (Ninian and Nils). Dear friends with Fiona, Idenn, and Wuotan. Determined to find the latter two, along with her husband, and then leave through the Gate. She reminds me of Mother, which makes it easy to relax around her. Due to a promise she made Wuotan, she keeps close to me to keep me safe. She shares what information she knows, but is careful to not tell us too much at once._

o _Is startled that we head north, and I can tell she's pleased. I wonder if she hopes to find her husband up there?_

· **_Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, My sole aide_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _A calm, encouraging person who serves as my bodyguard when I'm not asleep or out in the field. Was originally assigned to Jasmine, but was transferred to help me. Has been serving for about three years, but very well respected._

o _Takes very good care of me, and as such, I refuse to have another aide to assist. He doesn't seem to mind._

* * *

Author's Note: Durandel is officially forged, and that's… about it? Sorry, not a lot here that hasn't already been emphasized.

Next Chapter – Snows


	35. Chapter 35) Snows

Chapter 35) Snows

* * *

 _The snow was horrible. The cold was horrible. No matter what we did, we just could not get warm. Whenever we passed dead bodies on the road, we took all of their clothes and anything that looked warm, just in an attempt to try and stay alive. When we slept, I was in the center of the group as we curled around each other, simply because I was 'warmer' and everyone wanted the heat I radiated off._

 _Winter was a horrible thing. I hated it._

* * *

"Why is it so damn cold?" Hartmut grumbled. I didn't reply, simply continued brushing his hair as I had been. "Snow is cold."

"Yes, quite so," I murmured, more focused on getting some tangles out. "Stop moving your head so much."

"Yes, yes." He _immediately_ disobeyed me, though, to twist and grin at me. "You done?"

"Almost." I nudged his head back forward and worked on those tangles. "Why?"

"Just curious." The camp outside of our tent was quiet. Partly because of the snow that had fallen, and partly because of how this was a _much_ smaller group. "I wonder how the other group is doing?"

"Hopefully, just fine." It _was_ the bulk of the army, and most of the plainspeople in the army had gone with them, to show the safest paths. "Worried about Genevieve?"

"And Durban and Martin." …Martin looked so bad when he saw us off… "Sorry."

"No, I'm worried too." I thought of the letter I had gotten from Alice, just candlemarks before I had to leave. _'Do not let him die alone, please.'_ That had been all it had said. That was the only request she had, of any of us. She knew we couldn't stop Martin; she knew her dearest love was going to _die_ and there was no way she could be there. So, instead, she simply pleaded that I make sure he died among friends, among family. I could still remember the tearstains on the letter, though, blotting the simple sentence. "I hate this war." This war was stealing everything again, and I could only hold onto the shards tight enough to bleed, scared they'd slip through my bloody fingers anyway.

"We need to end it soon, so that the sacrifices can stop." Yes… "Done?"

"Hellsfire, Hartmut." Laughing softly, I ran the brush through his hair one more time, just to check, and set it down. "Yes, there, done." I peered around to look at him. "I didn't complain nearly as much when you brushed mine."

"Yours is _much_ longer than mine." He grinned in return. "You're used to it taking forever."

"Well, if you had let me brush it like I had wanted to last night, there wouldn't have been so many tangles this morning."

"Oh, come on, it was _freezing_ last night. You just wanted to get to bed too." Well, I couldn't deny that. "So, there."

"You are such a child." I smiled. "Was it really so bad?"

"Oh, yes." He immediately reached around and dragged me into his lap, hugging me from behind and nuzzling my hair. "Much better."

"…You were seriously waiting to hug me?"

"Well, yes?" Hartmut hummed in contentment. "It's cold, and you're warm. And I like holding you. I win all around."

"I'm pleased to being your personal fire." Sighing, I snatched a blanket and tossed it back. "Wrap that around us."

"Of course." He did so instantly, and I had to admit. It was really warm. "Better?"

"Maybe." I twisted so that I could rest my ear against his chest, listening to him breath. Listening to his heartbeat. Both remained the most soothing sounds I have ever heard. Soothing and reassuring. "Your pulse is a little fast."

"I'm thinking of something that makes me nervous."

"What?"

"Well…" He shifted and tilted my head back a bit, so that I was looking right at him. He looked… very serious suddenly. "May I kiss you?" Ah! "That's what I was thinking about."

"U-um…" My face went bright red, and I instinctively looked away, nervous. "Well…" I bit my lip and nodded. "Sure…"

"Really?" He sounded happy, and when I glanced up, I saw he was wearing the brightest smile. "Then…" His hand cupped my cheek and he leaned in a little closer. I closed my eyes as his breath ghosted my face and…

"Lady Hilda, Lord Hartmut, there are duties to be done." And Crimson interrupted. Of course he did. "Good morning," he greeted with the warmest smile, completely ignoring how both Hartmut and I glared at him. "Lady Hilda, there are some reports you need to review."

"Two heartbeats, Crimson," Hartmut grumbled. He moved so that I had my hands free, but he did refuse to let go of me as I took the papers from Crimson. "Two."

"I am very sorry."

"I'm starting to think you have something against me." I would argue in Crimson's defense, but this was probably the tenth time. "If you do, you can just _say_ so."

"You? Never. You are a charming young man, and you make Lady Hilda smile." Crimson's voice was light as he shrugged. "But, you do take some time to work up the courage to ask, and time is not on your side."

"Stop being logical about emotions."

"Crimson, can you get us breakfast again?" I requested, frowning as I looked over the papers. I picked one out, noting it was… well… a note. "This is…?"

"That is from Lord Athos," Crimson answered. He crossed his arms, frowning too. "Perhaps it is related to the argument he and Lord Roland had last night?" That had been a loud one. Roland was completely enthralled with Durandel, but Athos was like Hartmut, Fiona, and me. Scared stiff.

"I see…" I glanced over the words, and found that Crimson was right. It was Athos appealing to me, to tell Roland to be careful with Durandel. "His insistence is baffling, though." I had never seen him so stubborn before. It was to the point that he had screamed at Roland for being too laidback last night.

"It's like he's planning something," Hartmut murmured. He read the note over my shoulder, and I knew he was frowning. "Plotting."

"You shouldn't be so suspicious of him," I chided, twisted to gently bat his nose with the paper. I laughed when he made a face. "Athos is an old friend."

"That's why I don't know why he's being vague." It was a bit strange. "Oh, right, Crimson? Breakfast?"

"Ah, of course," Crimson replied. He went back to warm smiles. "I will return momentarily, so I advise you not starting anything for me to interrupt."

Hartmut's resulting groan just made me laugh and laugh.

* * *

The campfire was warm, though at this time of day, only the 'leaders', mostly my friends, were around it. The rest were training, and keeping their distance. It was bad how I was almost numb to the looks of respect and fear, the way people would scurry away if they thought I was coming too close.

Shaking my head, I focused on the others, feeling myself relax just by watching their antics. Barigan and Jasmine had dragged Hanon, Sacae, and Hartmut into a snowball fight, laughing and shrieking as they built forts to protect themselves. Not far away, Ely was singing as she, Fiona, and Bramimond actually built a snowman; Bramimond was focused on making a 'perfect' face for it and Fiona focused on getting it good 'arms'.

Roland probably had the strangest job at the moment. He was holding a ball of yarn for Josephine as she went about knitting sweaters for the wyverns. Okay, knitting 'thicker undercoats' for the armor, but seriously, she was knitting sweaters. I smiled warmly as I saw the two of them chatting happily, smiling often, and I laughed softly when I saw their blushes. Maybe something would come from it. Maybe they would get a little courage and confess…

But not all that watched them were happy. I caught Athos's eye from across the fire, and was startled by what I saw. Anger, sadness, frustration. But he looked away when he saw me watching, and when I moved to go talk to him, he outright fled.

What in the world was going on?

"I wonder what he saw." The voice made me look up, and I saw Aenir also watching Athos, her eyes narrowed. "It must be particularly vivid to cause a reaction like that," she whispered. "His gift is much stronger than mine." What were they…? "Good morning, Hilda." Ah, that was all things I should not have overheard.

"Morning, Aenir," I replied. I shifted over on the log I was using as a chair and she sat down next to me. "Everything fine?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" She laughed, all smiles. Had I imagined her earlier words? "I get to see my house." She bit her lip, and I knew she was also hoping that, perhaps, her husband might have returned for something. Or left a note telling her where he was. "It's hard to call it 'home' now. My home is with Nergal and my children." I was right.

"…I wonder if that's how Alice feels right now…" I just couldn't help it. I was so worried, and upset. It just wasn't fair. "Aenir…"

"I'm sorry. I thought it would just injure him. It did not occur to me that the weapons' power might _kill_ him until it was too late." She sighed. "That was my mistake. I charged forward, forgetting that the last time such weapons were made, it was a dragon who forged." She slumped. "Though, I also… he can make so many things. I didn't expect that. I expected _a_ weapon, like before, two at most. But he has the skill, and determination, to make more, and to make it so that they can be wielded by anyone."

"I'm scared." I was scared of Durandel. I was scared of what a weapon that killed its maker would do to its wielder. I was scared because Athos seemed _terrified_ and the last time he had a bad feeling, we had gotten ambushed and I had almost died.

"I am too." It was a bit of a relief to hear that. "Martin is too. He knows, very well, that this is completely unknown territory, unlike the rest of his inventions." Even weapons such as Rienfleche, which pushed boundaries, were still simple _weapons_. "Even if the rest of the army forgets that. Durandel is a weapon stronger than the Sol Katti, almost as strong as the Sword of Seals." I heard the implication in her words. 'If they had been made with a divine dragon fang, like those two, they might have been stronger.' "But all power demands a price."

Yes, that was it. You heard it in the legends all the time. Everything had a price. "Hopefully, Martin's life is enough…" Hopefully… ha… I was praying that one death would be enough. This was ridiculous. "I hate war."

"All sane people do, unlike the bastard that…" She shook her head abruptly. "No, there is no point." Was she about to…? "I hate how during a war, everyone is sad. I much prefer when everyone smiles." Yeah… "However, before we switch to something else, I do have one bit of advice for you."

"Hmm?"

"Be careful of Crimson." Her eyes were deadly serious. "He, like 'Azure', jumped at the chance to be your aide, and has been in the army for even less time."

"…I see…" It was hard to accept that advice, even if I knew it was practical. I had been betrayed once. But Crimson reminded me so much of Father; it was hard to be distrusting. "I'll keep it in mind." I… needed to do something. "Let's beat everyone at a snowball fight."

"I don't think that'll be very fair." Still, she grinned. "Well, it's fair until declared otherwise. Let's go."

* * *

"Josephine, why are we going into the woods?" It seemed like a _really_ stupid idea, especially considering night had fallen. "Seriously, why?"

"Just relax, Hilda," Josephine laughed. She was being extra secretive for some reason as she dragged me down a path. "We're almost there."

"And where is 'there'?" I received no reply. "Damn it, Josephine, can you explain things?"

"I will when we're there." Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to go with her.

In silence, she continued to drag me along, and finally, we arrived at 'there'. It was a meadow filled with blue flowers that bloomed even through the snow, with just enough of a gap in the trees to let the moonlight stream down. There also had three more people: a beaming Ely, a smiling Bramimond, and a Hartmut that was confused as I was.

"Dearest big sister, what is going on?" Hartmut asked, sounded very exasperated. The glower he sent to Ely and Bramimond hinted he had tried, and failed, to get answers from them earlier. "It's cold."

"We are being proper," Jospehine declared. His expression blanked, and my confusion deepened. "And I've been working with Crimson to set this up, to continue being proper."

"The hell?" Hartmut and I exchanged looks of confusion as Josephine dragged me next to him, and hunted through her pockets for something. "Josephine, you can start making sense at any time now."

"I'm most confused by Crimson somehow also being involved," I muttered. I scowled at Ely, but her smile only grew. Somehow. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"This!" Josephine answered with a laugh. She grabbed Hartmut and me by the arm and brought both up before… before tying us together with a rather sheer fabric. "There."

"Um… I'm really not into this sort of thing?" What was going on?

Hartmut, however, just sighed. "Really?" he deadpanned, looking unamused. "The world has gone to hell and back and to hell again, and you seriously want to do a 'courting ceremony'?" A what now?

"It was common in the east," Bramimond _finally_ explained. He stood up now, and stood between us, his smile somehow warming. "When a couple wanted to court, they would go before a priest, each bring one witness, and perform a 'courting ceremony'." Ah… "Josephine will be Hartmut's witness; Elimine will be yours."

"And you are the priest." Hartmut gave him a look. "You hate these things."

"Yes, I hate faith and belief and prayers because none of that poppycock saved my family when the dragons ripped them to shreds." Despite the words, Bramimond still smiled softly. "But, hey, if it means my best friend being happy, I might be willing to try again. Maybe." Still, judging by the stunned look on Hartmut's face, I could tell he was _really moved_. "I'm more here because I'm not missing this, and I'm the only 'priest' like person who knows the ceremony." He glanced at Josephine and Ely. "Speaking of which. Let's begin?"

"Yes!" Ely cheered, bouncing on her toes. However, her cheer soon faded for seriousness as she clasped her hands in prayer. "As witness, I do pray for the happiness of this couple." This… this was really happening.

"As witness, I do wish for this couple to stay together, even when the cloth is untied," Josephine whispered. She rested her hands on ours, and Hartmut took that as a cue to grasp mine. I squeezed back automatically, still really confused. What was with the cloth? "No matter what trials bar their path."

"As priest, I ask the gods for their blessings on this happy couple," Bramimond murmured, closing his eyes. Magic danced at his fingertips, the shadows flickering and shimmering. It was almost like… like the stars overhead. "As priest, I ask the gods to guide and protect this couple from the harshness of the world. I ask that they grant patience as they learn to walk their paths side by side, and learn how to stay by each other's sides." W-was this really a marriage ceremony?! It sounded like one! "So mote it be."

As if they planned it, it started to snow right then.

"Oh, this is exactly why I planned this!" Josephine cheered. She looked happy enough to cry. "It's good luck for it to snow during a courting ceremony." I… I see… "Ah, I'm so glad…" She giggled. "Thank you, everyone!" W-why was this such a big deal?

Hartmut, however, leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Rainer was supposed to have his courting ceremony three days after the attack." Ah… So this… "She had been looking forward to it." This was, essentially, her living out an old dream then. The players were different, but the stage was the same. That was enough, for her. "Well, I suppose now is a good time…" Hmm? "May I kiss you?" Ah!

I wasn't really sure, but at the same time, it felt… right. So, I nodded, and tilted my head up, closing my eyes.

His kiss was warmer than the sun, and gentler than the snow falling on our heads. It was… something I could get very, very used to.

* * *

 _People I know…_

 _I'm a little too dazed and happy to write all of this out, so… I think I'll skip it this time._

* * *

Author's Note: Just a nice little break chapter, considering all the lovely angst that's been had. (Though, there is still some, oops.) And, you know, Hartmut and Hilda kissing finally.

Next Chapter – Blazing Sword


	36. Chapter 36) The Blazing Sword

Chapter 36) Blazing Sword

* * *

 _Around the three year anniversary of Aquelia, we found another town. It was scared, and disliked outsiders, but even at its most cynical, it wouldn't turn away a bunch of kids half-dead from the cold._

 _No one gave us anything, of course. There was too little to go around. But they didn't chase us away either, and didn't try to kill me when I managed to snag a blanket before them. That was enough._

* * *

Edessa was… surprisingly pretty. Situated in a valley between mountains, with grey stone buildings to blend into the background. Of course, for all its prettiness, it was still a ruin filled with dragons, and it was still an enemy headquarters.

"Hilda." At the voice, I glanced back and saw Aenir walk up. She looked completely at home… well, of course she did. This _was_ her home. "The meeting is about to begin," she told me. I nodded, but looked back over the area below. "What are you thinking?"

"Hydra and Jahn," I whispered. My eyes darted about, hunting for _any_ sign of them. "I'm wondering if they're here."

"I doubt it." She came to stand next to me. "Jahn will likely be guarding Hydra while his wounds recover. Wuotan did quite a number." I remembered all the blood raining down. "Would you like me to double check, though?"

"Would you mind?"

"Just give me a moment." She closed her eyes, and I could sense a pulse of power. "No, they aren't here." Good… "Would you like me to see if I sense anyone else I know?"

"Can you do that?"

"I _can_ do a more general one, but it'll only give me impressions." She opened her eyes and smiled wryly. "Quintessence can be sensed, but…"

"You have to actively hunt for it. That's how Azure managed to slip by you." I thought of something. "If you're worried about Crimson, why not…?"

"I've thought about it." She shrugged. "But I opted against it. Despite my warnings and misgivings, it would be nice to trust him. He does a good job watching over everyone." She smiled slightly. "I would also hate to make poor Jasmine second guess herself, as Barigan does." Barigan and I hadn't talked about it, but I knew he felt guilty. _He_ had been the one to suggest Azure come be my aid, after all. "If my suspicions increase, I shall check. But for now, I shan't."

"…Okay." I wasn't sure if I agreed. But some part of me wondered… "You mentioned Foresight?"

"Yes, though I've not really been able to see the future in a while." She made a face. "I blame Phoebe and Hartmut. It's damn near impossible to see anything but things 'set in stone' thanks to how their quintessence makes the world have too many futures."

"How can a quintessence alter the world anyway?"

"It's not necessarily the quintessence changing the world." She shook her head. "It's more… their quintessence shines brightly. Too brightly." She hummed a little in thought. "Those with Foresight see the 'most likely' future. Think of it as looking at a crossroads, one where hundreds of roads meet, but only 'one' has a light along the path. That one would be the most likely one, and so, Foresight will only show that 'one' path."

"But to continue the metaphor, their quintessence shines so brightly that it drowns out that 'light' and so, Foresight has no idea which to show you."

"Precisely." She laughed suddenly. "If you and Hartmut get around to having children, I wonder what sort of havoc your descendants will unleash on the world."

"C-can we save the teasing?!" My face went bright red. "Damn it, Aenir…"

"Hee, sorry, I had to." She continued laughing, muffling the sound with her hand. "I wonder though… will the child have Wuotan's blue eyes like yours, or Phoebe's amber eyes, like Hartmut?"

"That's not even…" Wait… "Phoebe has amber eyes?"

"Yes, Hartmut has his mother's eyes." How could she tell? He and Genevieve had the same eye color. "With draconic quintessence, most of the time, you can tell which quintessence was inherited by the eye color. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and quintessence is the essence of the soul, the life-force." She hummed a little in thought. "So, for instance, let's say your child inherits Hartmut's amber eyes. Now, since you are both half-dragons, the child would get a 'merge' of both of your quintessence, so the 'amber' would be attached to _that_ quintessence instead of simply Hartmut's alone."

"Aenir."

"Complicated, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "It's simply… when that child has a child… if the child inherited amber eyes, then they likely also inherited the quintessence." She laughed a little. "Or, rather, they inherited the quintessence, so they also have amber eyes." My head was spinning. "Following that scenario, so long as the quintessence is inherited, then even your descendents a thousand years later would still inherit Hartmut's amber eyes, despite all logic dictating that it should have been bred out of the line."

"And it could only function as 'amber-eyed child parents another amber-eyed child'." We were so far off-topic, but now I just wanted to make sure I understood.

"Precisely, as a non-amber-eyed child of the line would not have inherited the quintessence."

"Right…" My head was definitely spinning. "But, Hartmut and Genevieve have the same eye color."

"Oh, amber eyes aren't that rare in the east. Dragons don't necessarily have 'special' eye colors. Yours are blue, and you got them from Wuotan, but hundreds of people have blue eyes." She shrugged. "Now, will that be the case in a thousand years? Who knows? I've seen many hair and eye colors over the years. But even if amber eyes become rare in the future…"

"Given the scenario, you could identify a descendant of Hartmut by amber eyes." I gave her a look. "What was the point of telling me all of that?"

"…I got distracted." She said it so innocently that I just facepalmed. "Sorry! It was fun!" She clapped her hands. "Besides, it helps me for when I give those lessons to my own children. I haven't even told them about Draconic Awakening yet. Too young." She sighed. "I had hoped Nergal was here, but there's no sign. I will have to keep searching."

"You miss them."

"Dearly." She stroked my hair. "But I won't leave through the Gate until this war ends. As soon as it is, though… I will go see them. It's been much too long in my eyes."

"Aenir, I thought you were supposed to be _getting_ Hilda for the meeting!" Both of us turned to see Roland and Athos walking up. Roland was waving, laughing softly. "The meeting is waiting for the tactician," he teased. Aenir's face reddened with a blush and I snickered. "So, what were you talking about?"

"I was just getting some lessons," I answered. I had a teasing remark on the tip of my tongue, but I glanced at Athos, and saw how tense he was. Afraid. The last time I had seen him so uneasy, we had been ambushed during the scouting mission. I had almost died. So, it was hard to just… "Roland."

"Yeeees?" He turned towards me with a grin, but it faltered when he saw how serious I was. "What is it?"

"This will be the first battle with Durandel. You've practiced with it, but this is the first time you'll be fighting dragons with it, and swinging with a killing intent." I narrowed my eyes. "Be careful, and let me know _immediately_ if something is wrong."

Roland only sighed as he nodded, but I saw the look of _relief_ in Athos's face. I knew I wasn't the only one.

I wanted to ask, but there was no time. The battle for Edessa, and humanity's first strike _against_ dragons in eight years, began _now_.

* * *

It was clear who had an advantage in the battle right from the start: the northerners. Jasmine's pegasus knights _thrived_ as the wind kicked up snow into their faces. Barigan and some of his cavalry, those who came from the north with him, _easily_ utilized the snow to make sharp turned, and could judge when a river was iced over enough to hold cavalry in a heartbeat. When you took into account that they were finally, _finally_ , taking back their home? It was clear who had the highest kill counts. Actually, based on the carnage, it was rather clear you had the highest kill count period: Jasmine. To be fair, Excalibur was a very vicious tome. Its wind blades bit _deep_.

"I think we've got them good and riled now," I murmured, watching the battle from a cliff. Aenir and Crimson were standing next to me. "Let's move on to the next step." I turned to Crimson. "Get Fiona for me." He nodded and ran off, slipping in the snow. "Still think it'll work, Aenir?"

"I agreed back during the meeting," she reminded me. I mostly remembered how much everyone had freaked out when I suggested it. "We'll be fine."

"I hope so." If this went wrong, things were going to go very bad, very fast. "They're moving…"

"Yes." Both of us waited for our army to continue falling back, luring the enemy out of formation. I saw some bodies remain, and assumed they were dead. If they weren't, they were about to be, and I could do nothing about it…

"Hilda." Fiona appeared at my side. Her hands were sooty, likely from her fire sword. She had actually been fighting this time. "Everyone is behind the designated line," she informed me. I nodded and looked up, hunting for a spot. "I'm dancing Fala's might. We're getting one shot." Yes, I knew that.

I waited until I felt a surge of strength before bringing my hand overheard and focusing. Fire spin around my arm, converging into a fireball above my head. The heat was enough to melt the snow at my feet, and the ice crystals on the pine trees.

Aiming carefully, I threw the fireball towards the nearby mountain, hitting high up. One explosion led to a rumble. The rumble led to some slipping snow. The slipping snow led to an avalanche.

Normally, that would be a thing to run from, but we had Aenir. Aenir, Queen of the Ice Dragons, ruler of the mountains here. A little avalanche was not beyond her control, and she kept the snow from hitting our forces, and sped it _up_ so that the fleeing dragons and half-dragons were devoured before they could get away.

Of course, some managed to escape anyway, but that's what we had an army for. More specifically, that's what we had Hartmut, Sacae, and Roland for.

While I still had Fiona's Fala might strengthening me, I threw fire down and carved out a path for the army to charge through the snow. As soon as that was done, though, I collapsed, panting and just barely able to keep from falling on my face. My hands were shaking so badly.

"Easy." Fiona crouched next to me, and passed me some water. It took me a couple of tries to take it from her. "See now why Aenir insisted you be away from the main army, and that you not participate in the fight unless you had to?" she asked. I nodded, guzzling the water fast enough to choke. "Dry you out?"

"I'll get back to you on that," I rasped. At least the water and choking had helped clear my head enough for me to see again. I was sweating like I had fought for four candlemarks, though. I was _definitely_ going to bed early tonight. "How is it going?"

"See for yourself." She pointed down, and I crawled to the edge so I could look down without having to stand up. "Aenir, you good with continuing to control the ice?" There was some sort of murmur. "Okay."

If there was more, I didn't hear. Instead, I was focused completely on the battle below. Hartmut, Sacae, and Roland were _tearing_ through the dragons. The others followed, easily, but my attention was on Roland. It was… strange. Yes, he had experience with the wyrmslayer, but how was it that he could strike the dragon's heart every time? _Every_ time. That shouldn't be… and he kept moving away from the others, even though he was normally good at…

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

I slid off the cliff, ignoring the bruising rocks and teeth-rattling landing. My vision blackened for a heartbeat, but I shook it off and ran towards him, edging the battlefield to avoid having to dodge.

"Roland!" I called as soon as I was close enough. But he didn't answer me. Just kept killing the dragons. "Roland?" No answer, so I kept running for him. "Rol-"

"Don't come near!" he finally snapped. As I stumbled to a stop, he glanced back and I saw very real fear in his eyes. "I can't control it. The blade moves _me_." What was…? "Don't come near. I don't know if it'll differentiate between you and them!" Why would it…? "Ah, It won't let me let go… my arms are blistered…" Yes, it was a blade of fire, a blazing sword…

Maybe that was why. Maybe, in harnessing the power of flames, it took on the destructive force of fire. The fire that fed and fed until there was nothing left. The fire that scorched everything in its path, without care.

It was 'raw' fire. We were fools for thinking it could be controlled.

"Just hang on," I whispered. I could think of nothing else, but he managed a strained smile before he was off into the fight again. "Archers and mages!" I stepped back a bit, yelling as loud as I could. It put me at risk, but… "Support Roland from afar! No one get close!" This was all I could do for right now. I had to get back to Aenir and ask what to do. "Cover him and…!" My voice died as I saw something that terrified me. "Josephine, I said support from _afar_!" She was really high up, though, and far away. Maybe she couldn't hear me. With all the noise, she honestly might not be able to _hear_ me and, thus, completely ignored my order to fly for Roland as Durandel continued to drag him into the thick of everything. "Josephine!" I ran towards her and Roland, hurling ropes of fire to drag enemy half-dragons out of my way. I ducked under dragons and swung under their heads, focused on trying to get close.

I saw Josephine swoop close to Roland to protect him from a dragon's claw coming for his back. I saw Durandel suddenly wrap itself in flames, and swing towards the right, dragging Roland's arm with it. I saw Roland yell as he tried to fight against Durandel, to bring it back under control, but he was too tired.

I saw Durandel strike _through_ Josephine to kill the dragon. I watched it bite deep into her and her wyvern, flames erupting from the injuries as she fell, drying out the blood that tumbled out of the wound.

"JOSEPHINE!" I wasn't sure who yelled louder: Roland or me. I made it to her just as she hit the ground. A metallic 'thud' made me turn and I saw Durandel on the ground. Roland hovered over Josephine, gathering her up in his arms. It let him let go at last…

I looked around the area, and saw that most of the enemy was dead. So, I ran for them, slipping in the snow. I briefly checked her wyvern, and found it _beyond_ dead; the inside was a charred mess that fell apart at a touch. Barely checking the urge to throw up, I turned my attention to Josephine and Roland, kneeling next to them as the battle finished up around us.

"Healer!" Roland was yelling. Tears streamed down his face. "We need a healer!" But I bit my lip as I saw _Josephine's_ injuries. She was still breathing, but that wouldn't be long. The strike had hit heart and lung, and had _burned_ them based on the smell. "That… that staff Elimine has…!"

"It's with Martin," I whispered. I coughed, choking back a sob. This was just… "To make it so that Ely could use it more than once in a fight, Martin held onto it when we split." It wasn't here. The strongest thing we had was the 'Recover' staff and, even then, I was not sure if…

"Roland…?" My heart stopped as Josephine suddenly whimpered and shifted, clouded eyes fluttered open. "Are you… okay?" she asked. Her smile was so, so sweet. She had to be in so much pain, and yet… no, maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was too far gone to be in pain anymore. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine!" Roland sobbed. His voice cracked. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's okay…" She looked so relieved. "I'm so glad…" She tried to lift her arm, but couldn't only move her shoulder. I grabbed her hand, and she squeezed it, giving me a _brilliant_ smile. "Roland, I…" She shook her head. "No, forget that now…" I almost wondered, but then realized. She was going to confess, but chose against it. Because she didn't want it hanging over him. Because the confession of a dying woman would be nothing but a chain. "Just… end the war… please…"

"I… I will!" He was crying so much. "I promise! We'll end it! So… so…!"

"Good…" Her eyes closed. "Good…" She was still smiling. "Everyone… be… happy…"

The hand in mine went lax. Roland screamed two heartbeats later.

Somewhere in the haze, a sound caught my attention. No, two sounds. A footstep, and something falling. I looked up and saw the source of both was the same. Hartmut. He had walked up and, in his shock, let the Sword of Seals slip from his hands.

He just stared, like he couldn't process what he was seeing, even as the others in the group joined us. Jasmine collapsed to her knees, screaming. Barigan knelt next to her, holding her tightly. Ely covered her mouth, eyes wide; her staff lay useless at her feet. Bramimond held onto his, but it was only because he had clenched his fists at his side. Hanon and Sacae both whispered something, hands clasped, and I thought they might be praying. Athos watched us all a short distance away, biting his lip. The rest of the camp, though, was cheering. After all, we _won_. My plan had worked. The enemy was dead, with minimal deaths on our side. But it was not a victory I wanted. Not one bit.

I just… stayed where I was, trying to figure out what to do. My mind was completely blank, though. I just… couldn't think…

"I'm sorry…" Roland whimpered. He looked right at Hartmut with broken eyes that just kept crying. "I'm sorry…" His voice was soft, raspy. I thought he might have strained his throat from his earlier scream. "I should have listened… I should have been more careful…" Hartmut suddenly tensed, and I was on my feet, ready to stop him. "I'm sorry…" No matter how angry he was, punching Roland wasn't going to make either of them feel better. "I'm so, so sorry, Hartmut…"

Hartmut moved, arm pulled back for a punch. But it wasn't aimed at Roland. No, it was aimed for _Athos_ , and it caught him straight in the face, knocking him flat on his back. None of the rest of us moved. None of this was making any sort of sense.

"You knew!" Hartmut bellowed, advancing on Athos menacingly. His eyes blazed with fury, and his voice was so loud that I actually glanced at the mountains, wondering if we would trigger a second avalanche from it alone. "You knew what was going to happen! That's why you kept insisting!" Athos sat up, rubbing his reddening cheek, and did not reply. "But you kept it vague! Instead of telling us, you kept it vague, and for all the 'warnings', _my sister is dead_!" His voice cracked. From sorrow or rage, I wasn't sure. "She's dead because of you!" He moved to punch Athos, again, but this time I caught his arm. To my relief, he didn't fight me. "Are we your friends or are we your _pawns_?! Do you actually care, or do you only care about moving us to 'proper squares'?!"

"Hartmut," I whispered, leaning into his side. He didn't reply. "Come on." He followed me when I tugged. "Come on. Come with me." Carefully yet quickly, I dragged him away from the group, going into a small, empty house out of sight from the others. There was some snow inside, but that didn't matter. I just thought I had to get him _away_ from everyone.

As soon as we crossed the threshold, something broke inside him and he all but collapsed in tears. "Why…?" he sobbed. I looked around and tugged him over to the bed in the corner, sitting him down on it. "Why her?!" I moved to go find some sort of cloth or blanket, but instead, he clung to me, pressing his face against my stomach to muffle his crying. "If someone had to die…" 'Why could it not be me?' I heard the words loud and clear. The little boy who was scared to be alone just lost a piece of his world. And me, the little girl who was scared to be alone, who had lost pieces of her world? I had no idea what to do or say.

"I love you." My words were soft as I hugged him tightly, running my fingers through his hair. "I love you." It hurt, to know that he wished he were dead now, even if I could _completely_ understand. "I love you." I just wish I knew how to help him.

But I didn't. So, I kept repeating the words. Over and over again. I said them until he had cried himself out, and I said them as he tugged me down next to him, and kissed me desperately and repeatedly.

I repeated them until he fell asleep, praying that, at least, he could hold onto the words as a lifeline. It was all I could think of.

* * *

 _People_

· **_Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Lord, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Awakened half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C), 'Tomes' (-); Wields the Chakram; don't actually know tomes, I just control fire now._

· **_Ely/Elimine,_** _Saint, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

· **_Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· **_Maron,_** _Sniper, Discharged_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· **_Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade._

· **_Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

· **_Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

· **_Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

· **_Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

· **_Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

· **_Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

· ** ** _Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Deceased_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

· **_Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter._

· **_Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

· **_Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

· **_Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

· **_Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

· **_Elijah,_** _Paladin, Discharged_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

· **_Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

· **_Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, My sole aide_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

* * *

Author's note: There's a reason why Roland did his best to warn Eliwood, and that was because the price _he_ paid was the woman he loved, Josephine. Unlike Eliwood, though, he never got to confess, or learn that his feelings were, in fact, requited. Your choice if that's 'better' or 'worse'. If Hartmut's reaction and words seem familiar, Katri said similar things, and also punched Athos for the death of someone, in Tactician's Testimony. Also, have some more magical biology lessons.

Next Chapter – Edessa (Counting epilogues, there are 18 chapters left, btw)


	37. Chapter 37) Edessa

Chapter 37) Edessa

* * *

 _The days then were spent in this uneasy peace. Some days, we didn't eat. Some days, we did. We treated injuries, and slowly, things just sort of… settled. There was no other word for it. Nothing got better, but nothing got worse. Just a wound that kept on bleeding, no matter how many times you healed it up._

* * *

We ended up staying longer in Edessa than we anticipated. At first, it had been to deal with the dead. Then there was a freak blizzard that trapped us all in various buildings until it passed over. Then it was dealing with those that died during the blizzard. Basically, we ended up spending three weeks in a place we only expected to spend three days in.

Not that I minded. It took about three weeks to convince Roland that he did really need to eat.

A knock on the door made me look up, blinking slowly as I emerged from reports and returned to the 'real' world. The sun was just rising on the horizon, turning the snow into a myriad of blues and purples.

"Come in," I called after a moment. It was strange. But, at Barigan's insistence, everyone had basically separated out into different houses. I had been busy tending to Hartmut and my duties, but the others arranged it so that Hartmut and I had a house to ourselves, the same one I had dragged him to after Josephine died. It made for a strange sense of… well, if not for the casualty reports in front of me, I might have forgotten all about the war.

"Good morning, Lady Hilda." Crimson walked in with a smile, carrying a basket of food. As he always did in the morning. "Lady Jasmine was very insistent that I give these to you," he informed me, placing the basket on the table. It was filled with warm pastries. "She says they're traditional for newlyweds."

"We're not married!" We were just… accidentally living together? Wait, hold on, if Crimson was already here… "Ah!" I scrambled from the living room, swinging into the back where the bedroom was.

Hartmut was sitting up, blinking slowly and looking very small and fragile. His face lit up with a relieved smile when he saw me, though. "You weren't here when I woke up," he murmured. He stood up and walked over, snatching me up in a hug. "I was…" In the days since Josephine died, Hartmut often had nightmares, just as I had when Sheryl had died. Sometimes, the nightmares were of how she died. Other times, he was back in his manse, trapped and alone. "Sorry."

"You're so silly," I whispered, smiling. "I just went to do some work." When he loosened the hug, I reached up to stroke his cheek. "I'm never leaving you."

"Good." He smiled back, leaning into my palm. "It's becoming very clear how much I need you."

"Oh, I'm sure you need food more." I stepped out of the hug and tugged him after me. "Crimson brought breakfast."

"Crimson, you're amazing!" Crimson really was. The first few days, I couldn't even get Hartmut to eat. But Crimson had managed to get him to nibble on some things, and now, Hartmut was eating regularly. I think he was also the one who got Roland eating too.

"I see you've some color in your face this morning," Crimson noted with a smile. He set down two mugs of warmed milk on the table, next to the pastries. A glance to the broken stove reminded me how he burned through his own tome to warm it for us. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel worse," Hartmut answered. He sat at the table, tugging me down next to him. "I think that's an improvement."

"Of course." Crimson smiled warmly. "With time, you will be able to go on a little longer without breaking down." I think what made Crimson so _good_ at taking care of both of us was that he acknowledged the pain never went away. It lingered, on and on. I was sure he knew that because of his own pain. "Careful, the milk is still hot." Warm milk with honey was his prescribed 'medicine' for Hartmut, and it was clear Hartmut _loved_ it. For my part, I just liked it because it reminded me of Mother. She would make me it too, whenever I was sad.

"I know…" Hartmut sulked playfully before his smile fell. "How's Roland?" Hartmut had tried to visit him a couple of days ago, but Roland had freaked out so badly that it was decided that Hartmut should wait for Roland to come to _him_.

"He seems to be continuing the road to recovery." Crimson set out plates and passed out the pastries for us. As always, he took none for himself. "He picked up Durandel late yesterday evening, after you two had gone to bed." He had? "There seemed to be no issues. It felt like a powerful blade, not a hungry one like before."

"Then, what? He won't be controlled anymore?"

"That remains uncertain." Of course. "But, perhaps, it will be easier to control now." Crimson sighed. "Power has a price. It seems Durandel needed blood."

"Why were the dragons not enough?" Hartmut's voice shook. "Why did it have to be Josephine?"

"If I had to guess… it could be because they were an enemy and, thus, not a 'sacrifice'." Crimson shook his head. "It could also be that Durandel's price isn't blood at all." Huh? "It could be that its price is 'after losing something important, at your own hand, will you still walk forward?'." He shrugged. "If the answer becomes 'yes', then Durandel gives its full strength. If the answer becomes 'no', it waits for another wielder."

"…I'm going to remind everyone that we're dealing with a weapon," I deadpanned. That was just… "Isn't that a little complicated?"

"So is a weapon that controls its wielder," Crimson pointed out. I had no reply to that. "Ah, but I best head out and do my other duties. I will be back later." He moved to the door, only to pause at the threshold and glance back at us. "By the way, have you heard what the camp is saying about Lady Josephine's death?" Both of us tensed. We were afraid, desperately, of what people would think when they learned it was- "They say it was a fire dragon that killed her." …Wha…?

He left after that, leaving Hartmut and I to process this.

The death had been in full view of everyone. Why would they say it was a dragon?

* * *

I headed out to camp, to confirm Crimson's words. What I heard frightened me. Not _only_ did they all firmly believe that lie, but they were fiercely angry. 'How dare a fire dragon kill her?' the soldiers all but screeched. 'How dare they kill any of us?'

The camp was teeming with anger and rage, all focused on one thing: dragons. Even I, at my worst, had never been filled with this much bloodlust. This was terrifying. This was _terryfing_.

I immediately checked on Fiona and Aenir, just in case. It might be a secret, but someone might have figured it out.

"No, for the most part, we're fine, if a bit shaken," Fiona reassured. Aenir was sleeping again when I arrived, and I didn't want to wake her, so Fiona and I were quietly talking in the kitchen of the house she, Aenir, and Ely shared. "But, really, I am so glad we kept it secret." What would they _do_? If they learned Aenir was a dragon, if they learned Fiona, Hartmut, and I were half dragons… what would they do? I was honestly certain they would _rip us apart, limb by limb._

"Where did it even come from?" I whispered, glancing outside. Two soldiers were boasting of how they'd chop off a dragon's head. I didn't remember things like this. "It was within full view…"

"It seems to have originated from someone's report to Delrin." Oh, great. Someone gave a biased report, things escalated, and now the whole camp believed a lie instead. "I guess it was easier to swallow than one of their heroes making a mistake." Exactly. We were the 'perfect, genius, almost mythic' survivors. People would rather blame dragons than us, for the things we did.

"I wonder if this was what the first years of the war were like." In the aftermath of Aquelia, did people boast like this? Had the years of war just stolen the fervor, which surged back? Or was I just _that_ separated from everyone? "Ah, regardless, you two are fine?"

"Yes." She bit her lip. "But, I have to admit to being very scared. I think I'm going to just stick to dancing, and keeping away from everyone. It's not like I fight much anyway, but…" But now she was scared to be out with them.

"Okay." What else could I say? "Go rest or something."

"I'll try." She waved me goodbye as I left, forcing a smile. It looked painful, and I had a feeling she was more affected than she was saying. I could only imagine what Aenir though.

Shaking my head, I kept walking through the camp, trying to think of something I could do. If there was something. Honestly, at this point, changing the story, or even just trying to calm them, might get _me_ killed. They might declare me 'traitor'.

Movement caught my eye, and when I turned, I could only stare as I realized who I was looking at. Athos. I hadn't seen him in three weeks, though I had heard from others that he remained in the army. His wide eyes, and the way he ran, told me that he had been avoiding me on purpose.

However, I was a _hell_ of a lot faster than him, so I caught him easily, snagging him by the arm so that he couldn't escape. I just _stared_ as he looked away, trying to think of what to say. His face was still bruised. He looked a lot thinner, like he hadn't eaten. Paler, with bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept.

So, finally, I let him go, and simply whispered, "why were you vague?"

For a moment, I thought he was simply going to run away again. He certainly tensed enough. But then, finally, he replied, "I mentioned I was thrown out of my town, right?" His voice was so small, fragile. "The reason for it was because I could see things in the future. But I rarely saw good things. I always seemed to see the bad."

"Ah." Was that normal for Foresight?

"I used to warn the people in my town. Over and over again. Sometimes it worked and changed things. Sometimes, it didn't. People remembered the latter more than the former. Eventually, they declared that it was _me_ who caused all of the trouble." He shuddered at the memory. "They called me a demon. Wicked demon child who brought bad luck to all who associated with him. My own parents tried to kill me." That… "So, I was thrown out. Burn the demon. Let him die of thirst in the heat. I can still hear their words echoing in my head." His hands shook. "I told myself they weren't real. When I left the desert, delirious from fever, I told myself that they were hallucinations. They were nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"But they weren't."

"No." His voice cracked. "No, they weren't." He bowed his head. "I joined the army. I thought, maybe, I could use the damn things to help. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't." Well, now he was just shaking, like a leaf in the wind. "Then, one day, they all just _stopped_. I had never been so happy." Stopped? "Until, one day, I did get another one. And, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop it." That…

"Was this… around the time Hartmut joined?"

"I think so, yeah." Then that… was why. Hartmut, by existing, blinded those with Foresight, to everything but the crossroads in destiny. That's what Aenir said. "I tried again the second time, and the third. The tenth and twentieth. But it never changed. No matter what warnings I gave, even telling the people themselves, _it stayed the same_." His voice cracked. "So I gave up. I stopped. Thought maybe that might help. But it didn't." He jerked his head up, and I saw he was crying. "I 'saw' Sheryl's death." Huh?! "The day I met her, I saw her die. I tried. But it failed. I only managed to succeed in making you _watch_." That… um… "So, I gave up again. No matter who I saw dying, no matter who I saw leaving, I just closed my eyes and ignored it. I couldn't do _anything_ , so it was _worthless_!" I could hear the words 'just like me' in his breaking tone. "But then I saw Josephine die. I saw her die at Roland's hand. I knew it had to be something with the sword. He was never careless with _other_ prototype weapons, like the runesword. So, I tried again. But I couldn't think of how, because nothing else had ever stopped it." So, he did the only thing he could think of: tell Roland to be careful.

"…I suppose, in retrospect, even if we were absolutely careful, it would not have mattered." If Durandel's price was really a test, if it was really 'do you have the resolve to continue on, even after this?', then Durandel might not have let Roland go until he killed Josephine. "Telling us might have resulted in a massacre." If we kept her away, then would Durandel have dragged Roland around, killing everything in its path? "And being careful didn't work, because Durandel seized control of Roland."

"I didn't see that." He smiled wryly, even as he continued to cry. "I thought he just hadn't been paying attention, or didn't realize the extent of his range. I never expected the weapon…"

"I don't think any of us did." I closed my eyes, thinking. "Athos?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen anything else?" There was no answer. "Athos."

"Well, I see Martin's death." His voice was soft. "But you're expecting that, and the timing of it keeps changing." I see. "I see us all shaken by something, but I do not know what."

"Anything else?" I opened my eyes and looked right at him. "I'm just curious."

"I see us fighting, alone, without the army." Huh?! Why the hell would we be that stupid?! "I see a great blackness swallowing up a hundred dragons, clearing the path." He shrugged. "That's about it. Most of it is vague nonsense until I'm right on it." He laughed bitterly. "Being able to see the future… is not a gift at all. It's only a curse, because you know what's coming, and you know how helpless you really are."

Well, that was… sobering.

* * *

 _People_

· **_Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Lord, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Awakened half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C), 'Tomes' (-); Wields the Chakram; don't actually know tomes, I just control fire now._

o _Child of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by High Priestess Mira and Dragon Commander Gabriel. Survivor of Aquelia. Lover of Hartmut._

· **_Ely/Elimine,_** _Saint, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Called 'Saint' by the army and half-worshipped._

· ** ** _Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori. Creator of healing staves (heal, mend, physic, recover, Saint's Staff), dragonslaying weapons (wyrmslayer, dragon pike, dragon axe, dragon spirit), super weapons (Luce, Gespenst, Regal Blade, Basilikos, Rex Hasta, Excalibur, Rienfleche), and Durandel._

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· **_Maron,_** _Sniper, Discharged_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Left the army due to pregnancy._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade and Durandel._

o _First person to be cured of consumption. Recent events didn't help his health at all._

· ** ** _Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Locked in a manse since he was young and now has a crippling fear of being alone. Brother to Genevieve. Three of his siblings (Rainer, Josephine, and Al) are deceased. My lover._

· **_Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. A kind and gentle woman who watches over everyone quietly._

· **_Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Talented herbalist. Worried about the condition of his body thanks to Sol Katti._

· **_Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north, recently liberated. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. Basically has been leading the army because he and his people are the only ones who know how to deal with snow._

· **_Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _No idea why he joined up still. With the eastern group, taking care of Martin. Hopefully._

· **_Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. First person to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. A surprisingly talented baker, even if she uses the talent for teasing._

· ** ** _Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Deceased_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Killed by Roland when she ventured too close and Durandel struck through her to kill a dragon._

o _One of many being used as a rallying point for justification of the war, much like how Aquelia's destruction was used for the war._

· ** ** _Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, awkward man. I think he's slowly getting overwhelmed by everything. I am._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter._

· ** ** _Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _In the eastern group, taking care of Martin. I think a messenger has gone on ahead to inform her of Josephine's death._

· ** ** _Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Possesses powerful foresight, but due to the nature of the ability, finds it more worthless than anything. He's also severely traumatized by it, as he constantly finds himself helpless against the future, and it resulted in his own family trying to kill him._

· **_Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Hartmut's best friend. Has a promise to confess to Genevieve when the war ends._

· **_Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Scared of the camp._

· **_Elijah,_** _Paladin, Discharged_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Severely burned while helping Roland, and chose to leave._

· ** ** _Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Seems more tired than usual recently. Takes a lot of naps._

· **_Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, My sole aide_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _Jasmine recommended him to me, and I'm grateful. He takes extremely good care of Hartmut and me._

* * *

Author's Notes: A rest chapter after the events of the before. Yes, as a reminder, due to Hartmut (and the side effect of his quintessence), _all_ those with foresight either a) see too many futures, b) see nothing, or c) see _unchangeable events_. Josephine was doomed the moment Martin chose Roland as the wielder of Durandel.

Also, I'm three behind on growth rates, I think. So.

Roland: 35% HP, 55% Str, 15% Mag, 50% Skl, 45% Spd, 60% Lck, 40% Def, 10% Res

Hartmut: 95% HP, 65% Str, 20% Mag, 40% Skl, 30% Spd, 30% Lck, 35% Def, 5% Res

Hanon: 40% HP, 30% Str, 5% Mag, 60% Skl, 60% Spd, 50% Lck, 20% Def, 10% Res

Next Chapter – Peaceful Plains


	38. Chapter 38) Peaceful Plains

Chapter 38) Peaceful Plains

* * *

 _Suddenly, one day, someone decided to name the town. Royeaux. I had no idea why, or who came up with it. But, with the name, came structure. Buildings were fixed. Jobs were created. Money, real money, came into the town. Martin even took up official blacksmith jobs, and Ely became a 'proper' doctor._

 _It was bizarre, how everything tried to go back to normalcy. I couldn't, though. Everything hurt too much._

* * *

I couldn't help but _stare_. We crossed the mountains south of Edessa, leaving the snow for gentle warmth. And a large sea of grass, stretching on and on and on. The wind danced through, almost like it was laughing.

Hanon was _definitely_ laughing, likely at everyone's expression. "Welcome to the plains, which we call 'Sacae'," she said, voice wobbling from the mirth. "I see my home has made an impression?"

"I have never seen a sight more beautiful," I breathed. It was almost like we had stepped into another world entirely. "Words fail me even more than usual."

"Now that _is_ saying something~" She laughed off my scowl. "I'm so glad you like it."

"You're also getting a kick out of everyone staring."

"Well, yes." Her smile softened as she looked out over the horizon. "It's been a long time since I've seen the plains. Not since Sacae and I treated Hartmut, and the dragons ravaged the Katti Shrine in an attempt to kill him." Ah… "We ran with him, confused. Sacae killed his first person that day, and was never the same." It didn't escape me that she made no mention of herself. Of course she wouldn't worry about that. She was too kind for it. No matter how much pain she was in, she would take on the pain of her friends and put her own to the side.

"It must be nice, to be able to come home." Though… "Then again, the Katti Shrine is probably your home-home."

"To us, the plains are home-home, even if there are certain areas we roam more often." She shook her head. "So, to me, I am home again." I see… "I shall greatly enjoy being here." She glanced at me. "Besides, there's another reason to be glad to be here."

"Oh?"

"There are few places to hide. If a dragon comes, we should see it." That was true. "But that's too depressing a thought for the day." She laughed again, waving to catch someone's attention. "Barigan! Let's race!" It took all of two heartbeats before Hanon and Barigan were galloping off, laughing like kids.

"I'm not sure that's exactly fair." Roland walked up, standing next to me. Though he was smiling, I noticed the bags under his eyes, and how thin he was. "Everyone knows Hanon is faster," he laughed. It sounded sad, bitter. "Look, you can see Jasmine itching to join." Yes, but you could also see why she wasn't. The pain in her eyes made it clear she was thinking of Josephine, and how she would have been racing too.

"Roland, how are you feeling?" I asked, twisting to face him. While things seemed better, Roland did also do his best to avoid Hartmut. Since Hartmut did his best to stay near me, it led to him and I not interacting that much. "You look like hell, but better hell than before."

"I think that summarizes how I feel." He glanced down at his hands, and I knew he was remembering Josephine's blood slipping through his fingers, the weight of her corpse. "I'm not sure if it's better or worse that Hartmut doesn't hate me for it."

"Honestly, I think he only blames Athos because he needed someone to blame, but there's…" He _could_ blame Roland, but Roland clearly wasn't in control. He _could_ blame Aenir, whose knowledge was used to make it. He _could_ blame me, as my blood is what gave Durandel its power. He _could_ blame Martin, but there was no way any of us could have predicted this. And he knew that. So he blamed Athos, as the one person who did, sorta, know.

"Yeah, everything about this is a mess of people we can't really blame, but have to in order to stay sane." His eyes darkened. "Still, why were the dragons being blamed? I could have sworn…"

"Still working on that." I shook my head. "But, seriously, are you…?"

"I will keep walking." And there was no questioning it. His eyes were certain, resolved. His gaze was fixed straight ahead, towards the goal, with no wavering or faltering in sight.

So, I simply smiled, and nodded. "Let's end this war for all those who should have lived to see the peace."

"Yes." He grinned. "I'm counting on you, High General."

"Try to keep up, Blade General."

* * *

…The stars felt almost unbelievably closer here. Everything about them was bright, cheerful even, and I swore there were more here than I had seen anywhere else.

Laughter caught my ear, and I turned to look at the campfire, surrounded by soldiers. In the middle of the group, Sacae was weaving mesmerizing tales often told among the plainspeople. It was the first time in a long, long while I had seen anyone outside of the group be anything but distantly respectful.

Then again, it wasn't like we were really doing much to alleviate the situation. Perhaps if we had done something at the start… then again, I might have not even _been_ here for the start of it, and even if I was, when all this started, I certainly didn't give a damn what anyone thought.

So, perhaps it was too late, and always had been. Now, we were all on the outskirts of the main group, watching from afar. Well, those of us who were out. I was fairly certain Barigan and Jasmine's 'night ride' was code for a very different sort of riding, for instance, as they had gone to their tent and had _definitely_ not left. Roland was being checked over by Ely a short distance away, with Crimson watching over them both. Hanon and Bramimond were discussing something a little further out. Aenir and Fiona were the center of another group, performing a song. Flute and dancing. Every once in a while, I thought I saw the light bend around Fiona's hands, giving the illusion that her scarves were shimmering in the starlight.

However, there was one pair that firmly held my attention. There, _just_ within sight of the campfire, were Athos and Hartmut.

I was on my feet before I processed what I was seeing, racing over. It really would not do the soldiers good to see Hartmut punch Athos. Again. However, as I got close, I realized something. Even though the air itself shook from tension, Hartmut wasn't making a move to attack Athos. He was just standing there, glaring at Athos. Athos returned the gaze calmly, resigned. Whatever came, he would accept it. To him, it was just the price he paid for 'being worthless'.

"Athos," Hartmut said. His tone was even, his words steady. "I'm not sure if I forgive you." Athos bowed his head, smiling wryly, expecting this. "But, I'm still willing to trust you. I still consider you my friend." He shrugged off Athos's shocked look. "Just thought you should know that, while I'm still trying to get my head in order."

He turned away then, clearly having said his piece. But when he actually _walked_ away, he stopped, realizing I was there. He just stared, wide eyed, clearly not expecting me. Biting back a laugh, I smiled at him. He smiled back sheepishly, coming over to stand in front of me. I glanced over at Athos, and saw him walking away, tears streaming down his face, but a happy and warm smile. I figured he wanted to be alone, so, instead, I focused my attention completely on Hartmut.

Silently, I reached up to caress his cheek, and he leaned into the motion, grasping my hand to keep it on his face. I leaned up to kiss him gently under the stars, and he kissed me back warmly.

There wasn't really a need for words right now.

* * *

 _People_

· **_Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Lord, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Awakened half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C), 'Tomes' (-); Wields the Chakram; don't actually know tomes, I just control fire now._

o _Child of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by High Priestess Mira and Dragon Commander Gabriel. Survivor of Aquelia. Lover of Hartmut._

· ** ** _Ely/Elimine,_** _Saint, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Called 'Saint' by the army and half-worshipped._

o _Frequently checks in on everyone, but I notice people only go to her for healing._

· **_Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori. Creator of healing staves (heal, mend, physic, recover, Saint's Staff), dragonslaying weapons (wyrmslayer, dragon pike, dragon axe, dragon spirit), super weapons (Luce, Gespenst, Regal Blade, Basilikos, Rex Hasta, Excalibur, Rienfleche), and Durandel._

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· **_Maron,_** _Sniper, Discharged_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Left the army due to pregnancy._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· ** ** _Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade and Durandel._

o _First person to be cured of consumption._

o _Despite recent events, he seems to be holding onto his resolve. I guess Durandel got its answer…_

· ** ** _Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Locked in a manse since he was young and now has a crippling fear of being alone. Brother to Genevieve. Three of his siblings (Rainer, Josephine, and Al) are deceased. My lover._

o _Despite everything, and despite being uncertain on whether he will ever forgive Athos, he chose to continue being friends with Athos._

· ** ** _Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. A kind and gentle woman who watches over everyone quietly._

o _Clearly glad to be back home_

· ** ** _Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Talented herbalist. Worried about the condition of his body thanks to Sol Katti._

o _Apparently, quite the skilled storyteller_

· **_Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north, recently liberated. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. Basically has been leading the army because he and his people are the only ones who know how to deal with snow._

· **_Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _No idea why he joined up still. With the eastern group, taking care of Martin. Hopefully._

· **_Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. First person to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. A surprisingly talented baker, even if she uses the talent for teasing._

· **_Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Deceased_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Killed by Roland when she ventured too close and Durandel struck through her to kill a dragon._

o _One of many being used as a rallying point for justification of the war, much like how Aquelia's destruction was used for the war._

· **_Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, awkward man. I think he's slowly getting overwhelmed by everything. I am._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter._

· **_Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _In the eastern group, taking care of Martin. I think a messenger has gone on ahead to inform her of Josephine's death._

· ** ** _Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Possesses powerful foresight, but due to the nature of the ability, finds it more worthless than anything. He's also severely traumatized by it, as he constantly finds himself helpless against the future, and it resulted in his own family trying to kill him._

o _Based on his happy tears, I think there's a clear answer to Hartmut's questions long ago: he considers us friends, and it kills him to not being able to help._

· **_Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Hartmut's best friend. Has a promise to confess to Genevieve when the war ends._

· ** ** _Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Scared of the camp, but continues to perform like she isn't._

· **_Elijah,_** _Paladin, Discharged_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Severely burned while helping Roland, and chose to leave._

· ** ** _Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Seems more tired than usual recently. Takes a lot of naps. Still plays beautifully, though._

· **_Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, My sole aide_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _Jasmine recommended him to me, and I'm grateful. He takes extremely good care of Hartmut and me._

* * *

Author's notes: Have another restful chapter, and Hartmut and Athos making up.

So, for today's growth rates… let's go with… Sacae! Seems appropriate.

Sacae: 15% HP, 35% Str, 10% Mag, 75% Skl, 70% Spd, 45% Lck, 30% Def, 15% Res  
Next Chapter – Kutolah


	39. Chapter 39) Kutolah

Chapter 39) Kutolah

* * *

 _As the town rebuilt, I continued to steal. Continued to be the thief. It never seemed we had enough for so many of us. We didn't even have a roof over our heads to maintain, but we still went through a lot of food and the like._

 _It hurt, stealing from those trying to put their lives back together. I really liked it when the 'nobles' came back. It gave me designated targets._

* * *

A few days away from the border, we almost literally ran into a tribe of plainspeople. It shouldn't have been surprising, but it was. After all, we hadn't crossed paths with _anyone_ until that point. The calm, cool stare their chieftain had when he rode over to greet us hinted, however, that he had known we had been here for a _long_ while.

His eyes widened when he saw Hanon and Sacae, though, and based on the _vicious_ snarl Hanon had on her face, I had a suspicion that asking Hanon and Sacae to help Delrin and me smooth things over was… not a good idea.

"It has… been a while, Hanon," the chieftain greeted. No name yet, but I caught a flicker of guilt. "You and Sacae look well."

"Yes, no thanks to you refusing to shelter us because we brought outsiders with us," Hanon retorted dryly. Her eyes sparked with anger, and Sacae gripped her arm tightly. "Glad I was already used to you abandoning us."

"I did not-"

"What other word is there for a father not fighting back when the priests take his son away?" Son? Father? Wait, Hanon and Sacae were the chieftain's children? "A father who picked supposed duty over his children is nothing more than an abandoner." Um… er… awkward? "Hilda, my recommendation is to just leave him."

"Mine is to be _polite_ ," Sacae sighed. He bowed to the chieftain. "Chieftain Aslan, it is good to see you have survived the years." That was the most formal I had heard him in a long while. "Did you have business with the army?" He gestured to Delrin and me. "This is Delrin, the commander of the forces, and Hilda, the High General and tactician. Hanon and I are simply here to ensure minimize accidental insults." Well, yes, that was true, but I felt guilty for asking now.

"Ah, yes," Aslan murmured. He nodded to us. "I am Aslan, Chieftain of the Kutolah." A quick glance to Hanon and Sacae silently added 'their father'. Hanon glared, and stormed off at once. Sacae stayed with us. "We have been watching your path through the plains."

"That's a little disconcerting," Delrin joked. His smile was warm and kind, though, a sign that he held no hard feelings. "What brings you to us now, though? Have we offended?"

"No, but I would advise that you turn your army towards the south."

"We are meeting the rest of our army in the east, and turning south would take longer."

"You are an army that fights dragons, and we are tending to a sick one not far from here." The words were light, as if talking about the weather. But they startled me, almost as much as the flash of _anger_ Delrin's eyes held. But that flash was gone so quick I had to wonder if I only imagined it. "The plains are neutral, as Father Sky and Mother Earth are. Those who choose fight with you are free to do so, but those who stay in the plains stay out of the battle." That… okay, that actually pissed me off. He was off being 'neutral' while the rest of us _died_. "So, please, move to the south."

"Well, we can discuss options, but I do wish to continue moving as we have been, since our main army _is_ in enemy territory…" Delrin started walking off, a clear showing of 'follow me' please. Aslan's eyes narrowed, but he did follow, after Sacae did.

I remained where I was, biting my lip. Deciding my curiosity was more important than listening to two people argue about marching paths, I went to one of the plainspeople hanging back, and eyeing us warily. "Excuse me?" I called. Only one looked at me. "Might I see the dragon?"

"Why?" they asked, voice neutral and face impassive. They… really didn't seem that friendly. How did Hanon and Sacae end up so lighthearted?

"I want to see if this is something our healers can help with." I also wanted to know what a dragon was doing out here. "And pay my respects."

"…Very well." That… went over too easily? Did they not even consider that I might be lying? "This way." Whatever. Just going to follow them.

It wasn't long at all before we came across a small grove by a river, and my guide left me by the entrance. Frowning at the strange behavior, I just walked into the grove, following the river until I came upon the dragon, resting beneath the hanging moss.

The first thing I noticed were her scales. Black and purple scales. Black and purple scales, with red shooting through wildly, like a blood splatter that got caught in the cracks. Four wings instead of two, but they were thin, sickly, like they could not really fly at all. I had never seen a dragon like this.

 _'Who…?'_ A voice echoed through my head. Rasping, shaking, even though there was no voice. As if the effort to project the words was too much. _'This… quintessence…'_ The dragon lifted her head, and blinked open bleary, clouded, eyes. Clouded, but brilliant, amber eyes. _'Wuotan?'_ Could she not see? Could she only sense? ' _Wuotan, is that you…?'_

"My name is Hilda," I whispered. I crouched down next to her, gently stroking her nose. "I'm his daughter. I inherited his quintessence. I'm sorry. He's not here."

 _'Ah…'_ Some sadness flickered in the clouds of her eyes. _'A shame… I would have liked… to see old friends...'_

"I was told you are sick. We've a healer, if you want…"

 _'No, no… please…'_ She lifted her head, just enough to rest it in my lap. _'Please, just let me die. I am in too much pain. I am corrupted, violated, and I can do nothing for my daughter. Please… just let the end come… it's soon, and I welcome it…'_

Corrupted. Violated. I knew… I knew those terms. I knew those terms, in relation to a _dragon_. "Is your name 'Phoebe'?"

 _'Yes…'_ Her breath was shaky, as if she wanted to cry. _'That is… my name. I still remember it… I still hold onto my soul… despite Hydra's best efforts…'_ She blinked slowly, as if trying to focus on me. _'How do you…?'_

"Aenir is here, with the army. She told me about you." Was there a way I could get her here without anyone suspecting anything? "Ah…" There was… someone else that she might… maybe… "Um… Hartmut is here too." She stilled. Tensed. I had startled her. "I can… send someone to get him? And maybe Aenir. Oh, and Fiona is here too."

 _'Hartmut is… alive?'_ The voice in my head wobbled, like she was holding back tears. _'They told me he died. They told me he died, and that if I didn't do what they said, they'd kill Idenn too.'_

"Well, he's very warm for the undead. We're lovers."

 _'Are you?'_ She lifted her head, looking right at me. Struggling to focus. _'Ah, that makes me happy…'_ She rested back in my lap. _'I… would like to hear him…'_

"I'll work on it." I glanced around, wondering if there was someone near. Thankfully, there was: Crimson. "Crimson?" He waved at me, showing he heard. No idea what he was doing here, but I didn't care. I was going to just take the coincidence for now. If she said the end was soon… "Ely, Hartmut, Aenir, and Fiona?" He nodded and was off. "Try to hold on a little longer. Someone is getting them."

 _'I will… try…'_ She sighed, breath labored. _'Why are you… in the plains?'_

"We're taking the fight to Hydra. We're trying to end the war."

 _'Oh, good…'_ It almost seemed like she was smiling. _'Maybe the dead… can rest…'_

"Maybe." I bit my tongue to keep from asking about what caused everything. I still had no answer to it, and she might know. But she was hurting so much… it felt wrong, to ask her.

Instead, I continued stroking her nose, hoping I was providing a bit of comfort as she struggled to breath. There were no visible injuries on her. If she had any, they had to be internal. No wonder the Kutolah were urging us to just leave. The dying deserved a bit of peace.

Rapid footsteps caught my ear, and I glanced back to see Crimson returning with the others. Aenir and Fiona _immediately_ crashed to their knees next to me, Phoebe moving her head to their laps to let me stand up. Hartmut hesitated, but when I smiled, he set his jaw and nodded, walking up and kneeling down next to them. Crimson hung back, watching with sad eyes.

Ely tried to go to her too, but I grabbed her arm and tugged her away. "Sorry, Ely," I whispered. "But you're really just a cover at the moment."

"But she's hurt," Ely protested. Her voice cracked. "Can't I…?" She shook her head. "Let me at least check?"

"Can you do that from here?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes, and the Recover staff in her hand glowed briefly. "Oh, gods…" Hmm? "She has next to no lifeforce." She opened her eyes again and they swam with tears. "There isn't a way to heal her. There isn't enough _life_ in her for the healing magic to take."

"I see." I tugged her into a hug, and she leaned into me, quietly crying on my shoulder. "Damn…"

"Is this a demon dragon?"

"Yes."

"…I hate that we used to laugh at stories about them." That… was right. I had forgotten. Demon dragons did show up in the stories. We had thought them fun. They… did not seem so now. "I hate that we had been entertained."

I just held her a little tighter as she continued to cry, watching over the scene. Phoebe had moved her head to rest in Hartmut's lap as Aenir and Fiona hung a bit back. Fiona was crying too, with Aenir holding her.

 _'You are all grown up…'_ Phoebe's mental voice was almost light, even if it was far too soft, as she talked to her son for the first time. _'It feels like yesterday that you were too little to even walk.'_

"That's what little boys do," Hartmut joked. His hand shook as he petted her nose, and I remember how he had wanted to meet her. Just… not like this. "Did you… I mean…?"

 _'I wanted to keep you, but I was scared. I was never good at fighting, at protecting. Things were so chaotic. I thought you would be safer. I swallowed my tears, and gave you up, in the hope that you would live and be happy.'_ The same choice Wuotan had made for me. Except with me, Wuotan had managed to make it a place he could see me. But, then again, Wuotan was strong. _'I know the words come too late, and too shallow, but I love you so much. I always have. I wish I had been less scared. I wish I could have kept you safer.'_

"I'm fine… Mother." He stumbled over the word, like it felt foreign. But the _wave_ of happiness that washed over us told me it meant everything to Phoebe to hear it. "I have very good friends, and a love that keeps me on track."

 _'Oh, yes, I talked to her. She is very sweet. Keep her.'_ The words made Hartmut flush. _'I am… so glad you live… please, continue to do so. Please, be happy… I have only wanted you to be safe and happy.'_

"I'll do my best, and I'll do my best for Idenn too." Hartmut's smile shook. "I mean; I'd love to meet another sister!"

 _'She will adore you. I know it.'_ The words were faint… _'I… know it…'_ And then, they disappeared all together, the same time Phoebe stopped breathing.

Hartmut started to cry almost immediately after, leaning down to rest his head against her nose as the tears fell. Fiona's wails grew, and Ely sobbed harder. Crimson, Aenir, and I were dry-eyed, but I think it was only because confusion trumped any sorrow we might have melt.

Why was Phoebe here in the first place? And why was she alone?

* * *

Ely explained to Aslan how Phoebe was too far gone to heal. He seemed to expect it, thankfully, and thanked us for even trying. We were invited to the funeral, where Phoebe would be burned as was traditional for divine dragons. To hide the 'real' reasons why some of our number would want to attend, I convinced Delrin to agree, for the sake of peace with the Kutolah. He hadn't been happy about it, mostly because he had to deal with angry soldiers, but finally gave in.

This was how about half the army ended up attending the funeral of a dragon. I was surprised that even that many showed up.

"You can tell the plainspeople are a bit uncomfortable with the fire," Bramimond murmured. He and I were standing back from everything, just watching as some, like Hartmut, helped with setting the rocks to help with keeping the grass from going out of control. "I believe Hanon told me they bury their dead typically."

"It is kind of them to give her a funeral at all," I whispered. Ely was curled up with Jasmine, and not at the funeral, drained from the knowledge that she couldn't do a thing. It hit too close to home, for her. "What do you think?"

"About?"

"Hartmut." I knew he had to know already. That Phoebe was Hartmut's birth mother, that they talked shortly before she expired. I knew he knew, because Hartmut had gone to him while I convinced Delrin.

"Ah." He nodded, smiling slightly. "He's so confused on how to feel, but I think he feels better, after _finally_ getting an answer." Yes, I was sure he did too. Knowing _why_ he was left did not erase the pain or scars, but it helped give a grounding to them. "I think he can heal." He smiled sweetly at me. "Good. I would hate to plot out your wedding knowing that was hanging over his head."

"Plot out _what_?"

"Well, someone has to." He looked… he was serious. He was actually serious. "Josephine was planning on it, but since she's… no longer here, it falls to me. And Genevieve, but I want to have some ideas before bringing her into it."

"I-isn't it a little soon for things like that?" My face was so red. "I mean… um…"

"Nonsense. Hartmut is my best friend, and you're a dear one, so I must ensure you have the _best_ wedding." He said it so matter-of-factly that I couldn't think of a reply. "I suppose I'll ask Elimine as well. It would be best if your wedding had Aquelia traditions, as well as the kingdom's." Ah… er… um… "Oh, Athos would be good for making sure the two of us don't go back to our arguing. Though, we haven't done that in a while." He hummed in thought, clearly pleased by his ideas. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan. We can plot while talking about magical theory." Um… "Oh, you're being waved forward." Ah!

I moved to the side, next to Athos. He passed me a 'fire tome' with a small, surprised smile. Hartmut had specifically asked if the two of us would be willing, after getting permission from Aslan to have mages set the flames. I knew that Hartmut had to struggle in order to work up the courage to ask, and I knew Athos appreciated the gesture of friendship more than anything.

We both raised our hands at the same time, and cast the fireballs to engulf Phoebe's body. But that was when I noticed something odd. She went up too fast. With the two, low-powered spells Athos and I cast, she should not…

My eyes darted around the area, looking for a hint of what had happened. I found the answer quickly, though. Crimson. Fire flickered at his fingertips, a clear sign that he had just cast, or was about to cast, a fire spell. But there was one problem: he had no tome. It _could_ be hidden, but…

As the flames devoured Phoebe, I nodded a goodbye to Athos and meandered through the crowd, heading right for Crimson. He didn't look surprised at all as I approached. "You don't have to use a tome, do you?" I whispered, just cutting straight to the point. "You just…"

"Yes," he replied, not even pretending to hide. He shrugged. "There are many who bear a dragon's blood in this army." His pained smile begged me not to press. He did not want to talk about it and, more importantly, he did not want to _lie_ to me.

So, instead, I asked only one thing. "You are on our side, right?"

"Lady Hilda, I assure you, I am _always_ on your side." He bowed to me. "I promise." Okay. Okay, I would let it be, then. "Ah, listen." It took me a heartbeat to realize what he was referring to. A song. A crystal clear, beautiful song.

"Pretty…" I didn't know the song at all. But it was ethereal and danced on the wind.

"Reminds me of my wife." He closed his eyes. "Oh, before I forget. I followed you to ensure you weren't ambushed." Oh. Yes, that made sense. "I am uncertain as to how, or why, she is here, alone. There are no signs of dragons anywhere."

"I see." I should ask Aenir if she could sense anything. But, for now… "I'm going to track down the singer." The smell was starting to get to me.

"Do not wander far." He smiled kindly at me as I left, following the singing.

I came upon the source not far away, on one of the few hills in the area. Hanon was the singer, face tilted up to the stars as she sang. Sacae sat nearby, smiling as he listened, but he waved me over when he saw me, and pat the ground next to him in a clear indication to sit.

"In the plains, we sing for the dead," he explained as I obliged. The grass was cool. "Hanon thought it would be a tragedy if no one sung, and thought she might be the only one willing to do so." That was Hanon. Always kind, even when she was hurting. "Though, I am still confused by something."

"…What was she doing here?' I whispered. It didn't make sense. "There are _no_ dragons, anywhere. She is the only one. There aren't even war dragons."

"And we would have heard by now if there was some sort of battle near here." Sacae shook his head. "Perhaps Aenir or Fiona will have an answer, once their hearts are settled." Maybe… "Ah, but I almost forgot. There is something I must tell you."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Nope." Damn his honestly. "I talked to the diviner, while you were talking with the dragon." His eyes were serious. "My body is… well, I'm not in that good of shape. Worse than I suspected." He grimaced. "Hydra's strike… I think it quickened the damage on my body. Even with Elimine's healing."

"You're going to sit out a few battles."

"Can it be afforded?" His eyes were earnest. "I'm tired, Hilda." The words made me think of Martin and my heart keened. "I'm tired of war. I want it to end. But, the weapons Martin makes are powerful. They have unintended consequences." Josephine's death flashed through my head. "So, can it be afforded?"

"…" I sighed, closing my eyes. "Well, now we know that there are harsh prices." I opened my eyes again, and tilted my head back to look at the stars. They twinkled beautifully above my head. "If the ones Martin trusts are willing to take them up, knowing that, then… yes, it can be afforded, Sacae. Durandel made that clear."

"But-!"

"Your dying is a price for power, Sacae. It is not fair to deny others the same choice." I looked at him, and smiled. Even though, really, I felt like crying. "If we want to end this war, soon, then… then we will all have to make decisions we'd rather…"

He did not reply, simply closed his eyes. I fell silent too, listening to Hanon's ethereal singing. Only when she stopped did we rejoin the others, and watch Phoebe's body turn to ash, and dance on the wind to the stars above.

* * *

In the evening, long after most people went to sleep, Aenir came to visit me in the tent I shared with Hartmut.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late," she whispered. She and I were sitting by the flap, and talking quietly to avoid waking Hartmut. He was still asleep, after all. "I only just now got all my thoughts in order, and thought it might be better to speak now."

"Is it about why Phoebe was _here_ for some strange reason?" I murmured, shifting so I could better look at her. "Because that's been bothering me."

"Yes." She sighed, head dropping. "I think she was thrown away."

"Thrown away?"

"Elimine had to have sensed it. Her quintessence, her _life_ was too little. She was used, again and again, until she had nothing more to give." That was…

"Why not kill her directly?" Why would they just let her die?

"If I had to take a guess? Hydra is still recovering, and they didn't want to 'waste' any time." Her eyes were serious, even as I felt sick at the thought. "Wuotan gave you an opening, born from Hydra's arrogance. If you all can strike _before_ Hydra recovers, you will win." That would be… good… I suppose… Honestly, the idea of this war ending, even if it was what we were desperately working for, just seemed… eerie. "That is what I truly believe, Hilda."

"…What about Idenn?"

"I can only hope that we can move fast enough to save her before Jahn and Hydra use her up." That was just… it was horrible to think of. "I worry of how they will get her to submit. They used Phoebe's love for her children against her to make her break, but Idenn will not have the same sort of weakness to exploit."

"I guess if they caught Fiona…"

"Keep her under guard, as Fiona being a hostage means you'd have to fight _Helios_. He would do anything for his girls." Great… "Oh, I'm so desperately worried, and so is Fiona. She's with Elimine right now…"

"I guess that answers my question." The words nearly made me yelp, but I relaxed as familiar arms wrapped around me from behind. "Though, how is Elimine?" Hartmut asked, drowsily nuzzling my cheek. He was barely awake. "I know she felt bad."

"When I left them, the two were curled up asleep," Aenir answered. She smiled softly. "And you?"

"Mmm… confused… sleepy… wondering why everything was cold…" He gave me a sleepy sort of glare that was absolutely adorable. "I'll think more later. Doesn't change she left me behind."

"Yes, that is true." She reached over and stroked his hair before patting me on the cheek. "I'll let you be. That was, really, all I wanted to talk about for now."

"Sleep well, Aenir," I told her, waving as she left the tent. As the flap fluttered shut, I shifted to curl into Hartmut. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard something about 'thrown away', and then how Hydra is hurt still, and then how Idenn is in trouble," he mumbled. He yawned, and tugged me back to the bedding, curling into me as soon as we settled under the blankets. "We have to go save her. I promised."

"We'll do what we can." I cupped his cheek, noticing the fear in his eyes. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes." He leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "I watched one sister die. I'm scared I will have to watch Idenn die too, with all the hopes of meeting her burning to ash, and all the what-ifs unanswered." Oh, Hartmut… "I'm tired…"

"Sleep, silly." I kissed his nose, laughing at how he made a face. "Think more in the morning."

"Mmmm…" He closed his eyes, and he was out before long. I watched him sleep a moment, worried about nightmares, before closing my eyes and snuggling a little closer to give him a bit more reassurance, and to receive some in turn.

I had a bad feeling of what was to come. I really did.

* * *

 _People_

· ** ** _Hilda/Hildegard_** _, Dread Lord, High General and Tactician (me)_

o _Awakened half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C), 'Tomes' (-); Wields the Chakram; don't actually know tomes, I just control fire now._

o _Child of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by High Priestess Mira and Dragon Commander Gabriel. Survivor of Aquelia. Lover of Hartmut._

o _The fact that the war might be ending soon just seems to fill me with dread, mostly because I am well aware that this quick end is going to have heavy prices._

· **_Ely/Elimine,_** _Saint, Head Healer_

o _My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Called 'Saint' by the army and half-worshipped._

o _Frequently checks in on everyone, but I notice people only go to her for healing._

· **_Martin,_** _Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

o _My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori. Creator of healing staves (heal, mend, physic, recover, Saint's Staff), dragonslaying weapons (wyrmslayer, dragon pike, dragon axe, dragon spirit), super weapons (Luce, Gespenst, Regal Blade, Basilikos, Rex Hasta, Excalibur, Rienfleche), and Durandel._

· **_Alice_** _, Unknown Class_

o _My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

o _Wielded Tomes and Lances._

o _A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

o _Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

· **_Mika_** _, Swordfighter, Deceased_

o _My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

o _His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

· **_Maron,_** _Sniper, Discharged_

o _My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

o _Survivor of Aquelia. Left the army due to pregnancy._

· **_Sheryl,_** _Mage, Deceased_

o _My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

o _A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

o _Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

· **_Roland,_** _Hero, Blade General_

o _From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade and Durandel._

o _First person to be cured of consumption._

o _Despite recent events, he seems to be holding onto his resolve. I guess Durandel got its answer…_

· ** ** _Hartmut,_** _Great Lord_

o _Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

o _Locked in a manse since he was young and now has a crippling fear of being alone. Brother to Genevieve. Three of his siblings (Rainer, Josephine, and Al) are deceased. My lover._

o _Finally met his birth mother heartbeats before she died. Fears for Idenn._

· ** ** _Hanon_** _, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

o _Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

o _Sister to Sacae. A kind and gentle woman who watches over everyone quietly._

o _daughter of the Kutolah chieftain, and very pissed off at her father._

· ** ** _Sacae_** _, Blade Lord_

o _Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

o _Brother to Hanon. Talented herbalist. Worried about the condition of his body thanks to Sol Katti._

o _His body is deteriorating at a faster rate than expected, likely because of Hydra stabbing him through the heart._

· **_Barigan,_** _Paladin, Cavalry General_

o _From Edessa, to the north, recently liberated. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

o _Husband to Jasmine. Basically has been leading the army because he and his people are the only ones who know how to deal with snow._

· **_Durban_** _, Berserker, Axe General_

o _From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

o _No idea why he joined up still. With the eastern group, taking care of Martin. Hopefully._

· ** ** _Jasmine_** _, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

o _From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

o _Wife to Barigan. First person to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. A surprisingly talented baker, even if she uses the talent for teasing._

o _She's… almost like an older sister now. It's strange. It just sorta… happened._

· **_Josephine_** _, Revenant Knight, Deceased_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

o _Killed by Roland when she ventured too close and Durandel struck through her to kill a dragon._

o _One of many being used as a rallying point for justification of the war, much like how Aquelia's destruction was used for the war._

· ** ** _Delrin,_** _Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

o _Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

o _A kind, awkward man. I think he's slowly getting overwhelmed by everything._

o _Not exactly welcoming of dragons, but considering everything, that's really only to be expected._

· **_Marius_** _, Armored Knight, Deceased_

o _From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

o _Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

o _Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter._

· **_Genevieve,_** _Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

o _Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

o _In the eastern group, taking care of Martin. I think a messenger has gone on ahead to inform her of Josephine's death._

· **_Athos,_** _Sage, Mage General_

o _From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

o _Possesses powerful foresight, but due to the nature of the ability, finds it more worthless than anything. He's also severely traumatized by it, as he constantly finds himself helpless against the future, and it resulted in his own family trying to kill him._

o _Based on his happy tears, I think there's a clear answer to Hartmut's questions long ago: he considers us friends, and it kills him to not being able to help._

· ** ** _Bramimond,_** _Druid, Shaman General_

o _From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

o _Hartmut's best friend. Has a promise to confess to Genevieve when the war ends._

o _Apparently making plans for Hartmut and I to wed? I still can't believe he's serious, yet at the same time, I've never really known him to joke_

· **_Fiona,_** _Dancer_

o _Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

o _Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

o _Scared of the camp, but continues to perform like she isn't._

· **_Elijah,_** _Paladin, Discharged_

o _From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

o _Severely burned while helping Roland, and chose to leave._

· ** ** _Aenir,_** _Bard_

o _Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

o _Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

o _Seems more tired than usual recently. Takes a lot of naps. Still plays beautifully, though._

o _TERRIFIED for Idenn, giving Phoebe's condition._

· ** ** _Crimson,_** _Mage Fighter, My sole aide_

o _From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

o _Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

o _Jasmine recommended him to me, and I'm grateful. He takes extremely good care of Hartmut and me._

o _Has dragon blood, and can use fire magic without tomes. Though I should be wary, I can't help but continue to trust him as I have. Maybe I'm just an idiot._

* * *

Author's notes: So, have some tidbits about Hanon and Sacae's past prior to Sacae being chosen? And meet Phoebe, mother of Hartmut and Idenn, the first Demon Dragon used in the Scouring.

Next Chapter – Strain


	40. Chapter 40) Strain

Chapter 40) Strain

* * *

 _It was around four years after Aquelia that the town got a 'mayor'. Someone who had bought his way into power or something. I could never remember how he got the title. I mostly remembered how his place was always so luxurious, and stole from him at every opportunity._

 _That's around the time a city guard was founded. I'm sure it was related._

* * *

When we crossed the second set of mountains, we ended up in the remnants of the old eastern kingdom, complete with old fortresses and broken estates. It was a little past that where we finally reunited with the main part of the army.

"Hartmut!" Genevieve greeted us, pushing through the crowd to give Hartmut a giant hug. She was thinner than I remembered, and her smile pained. She did not greet us like a jumping, cheerful puppy. I thought that was a very good indicator of the strain on everyone.

"I'm okay, Genevieve," Hartmut whispered, hugging her back. He looked so relieved. "I have some of Josephine's things. Let's look through them later."

"Okay…" She let go of him reluctantly, only to hug me. "Josephine's last letter mentioned you and Hartmut did a courting ceremony." Her voice shook, as if holding back tears. "I wish I could have seen it."

"It's good to see you too," I mumbled awkwardly, patting her back. I had no idea how to reply. "How have things been here?"

"Quiet, mostly," she answered, stepping back. It looked like she was holding back tears. "But that won't be the case for long. We're a few days away from dragons." And now I was seriously wondering if battle-fever might make me feel less tired. This was not healthy at all. "Oh, Bramimond!" She raced over to hug him, and I couldn't help but laugh at how Bramimond turned red. They were just… so silly.

I looked around the area, noticing how everyone was mingling and catching up. There was anger, though, and it made me sad. I knew that false story was spreading, and then, that bloodthirst would likely be in the entire army. The largest dragonslaying group in all of history, filled with righteous fury as they came across what would hopefully be the last battles.

And here I was, a half dragon, helping to lead them. There was Aenir, a full-blooded dragon who shared her knowledge so that we _could_ make these the last battles. There was Hartmut, a half-dragon, fighting with a sword made to fight dragons, and looked to as a beacon of hope. There was Fiona, a half-dragon who could transform, who was scared out of her mind, but never showed it.

I wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. Not one bit.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, and decided to go ahead and get one thing out of the way. Visiting Martin, and seeing what the damage was. So, I walked away from the main group, and quietly asked a passing solider where Martin was. I was almost glad when I was told he was in his tent.

I nearly screamed when I _did_ see him in his tent. I was half-convinced he was dead. I really was. He looked so thin, and even the veins and arteries of his _neck_ were turning black. It didn't help that he was passed out on his bed.

Hesitantly, I tiptoed over, taking his hand and feeling for his pulse as I sat down beside him. It was weak, fluttery, like a baby bird desperately trying to fly with weak and broken wings. His breathing was shallow, quick, as if just lying here, sleeping, took as much effort as fighting for three candlemarks straight.

"I think, for once, I'm glad Alice isn't here," I whispered. He didn't even twitch, even though he had always been a light sleeper. "I couldn't bear for her to see you like this, Martin." I hated this. I hated this so much.

"Well, damn, I think he looks worse than Roland did." I barely even glanced at the door as Bramimond walked in. "I'm not sure if I should drag Elimine here, or keep her away," he noted, lightly. I knew, though, that the light tone was simply him trying to keep him distance, so that he didn't freak out. It was 'logical'. "I haven't felt this tempted to perform a resurrection spell in _years_."

The words startled me, and I twisted to face him. "You can bring back the dead?"

"Anything is possible for elder magic, if you're willing to pay the price." He smiled wryly. "With everyone I lost, it was certainly tempting. But, the price is definitely one's own life and, even then, there's no guarantee it will work." Ah, so it was 'possible', but highly 'improbable'. "I can't see myself ever using it, personally." He shook his head. "Regardless, not why I came looking for you."

"What was it?"

"I think the soldiers need to see the High General looking confident." Ah… "Come on. It doesn't look like he's going to wake for a bit."

"I'm tired." But I shook my head, and made myself stand. "We're going to end this." We had to.

"No matter how tired we become, yes." His eyes were firm. "Everything we sacrificed will be for naught, otherwise."

* * *

The meadows on the outskirt of camp were actually incredibly lovely. According to Bramimond, we weren't all _that_ far away from the Shrine of Seals. From there, it would actually be a straight shot to the old palace, and the manse where Hartmut spent his childhood. Many thought that Hydra might have set up in the old castle, but something made me think that wasn't the case. Mainly, considering everything, would they really be in a _human_ castle? Dragons used to _live_ in these parts. They had to have their own sanctuaries…

"There you are." I turned at the words, and smiled when I saw Durban walking up. "I didn't think you had left the camp," he chided, patting me on the back. "Leave word if that happens."

"Sorry, I thought I was still technically within the boundaries," I replied. My smile fell as I looked out over the horizon. "I feel like I'm a long way from home. That's all."

"To be fair, you are." That was true. Aquelia, and the town we eventually settled in, were basically on the other side of the continent. "I don't blame you. I had the same feeling myself, a few days ago."

"That's right; you're from the Isles." The furthest you could go west and still be in Elibe. "You are a _very_ long way from home."

"And have been for a good six, seven years." He laughed at my incredulous look. "Yeah, I've been fighting in this war practically the entire time it's been going on."

"Durban, that would mean you joined at thirteen or fourteen."

"Yep."

"What makes a _thirteen year old_ cross the sea to join an army?"

"Mmm, that is a bit of a story." He sighed, looking up at the sky. "It's… well, he wasn't my brother by blood. We had just grown up with each other, and I was as close to him as you are to Elimine and Martin." He had someone like that? Why hadn't I met them yet? I mean; I didn't know _everyone_ , of course, but if he were that close, then wouldn't I have at least heard on him before? "Anyway, it's his fault."

"How?"

"The war still hasn't really reached the Isles, but rumors of it did. And he threw a _tantrum_ when he heard about Aquelia." He laughed nostalgically, smiling. "He couldn't stand letting such an 'injustice' go, and he got worked up into a righteous fury. Decided he'd go and join the army on the mainland, to 'right the wrong'. I thought he was stupid, but he was my friend, so I came along."

"…That's it?" He seriously just…

"Contrary to what many people seem to think, I don't actually care much about this war." He shrugged, looking down at me. "I don't care much about the world, except that those I count as friends live in it. Let it burn, if they stand in the ashes. I came along to keep an eye on him." Ah… "I'm called 'kind', but I'm really only kind to people I like." I supposed that made some sense; I knew exactly how brutal he was with enemies.

"So, where is this friend of yours?" Had he been discharged?

"Died a few years ago." …Ah… "Hartmut and Sacae just joined. Because of their weapon, Marius wanted a good guard on them. I was assigned to be that guard, meaning I wasn't by his side." He sighed, eyes pained. "He always had a problem with his left. Never had a good guard. Never developed one, as I always made sure to stand on his left, to be that guard. Ultimately, that's what got him killed. His poor guard on the left." I could tell, by the guilt in his eyes, that he blamed himself. 'If I hadn't been so protective, then maybe he would still be here.' That's what those eyes said. "I debated what I wanted to do, as I watched his body burn. I was prepared to leave. My reason for joining was dead."

"But you stayed."

"Yes, because I realized there were others I wanted to keep safe. Others that I thought earned, or would earn, my loyalty." He laughed. "So, here I am. One of the longest serving members of the army, and might actually be able to see the end." Yes… "Oh, but there _was_ a reason I was looking for you."

"Yes?"

"Martin woke up, and he'd like to see you." Ah… "Can you gather your courage?"

"Of course I can." It was Martin. "Please, lead on."

"All right." He easily led me back into the main part of the camp, and all the way to Martin's tent. He didn't accompany me inside, simply patted me on the back.

I suppose that was fine. After all, even though Martin looked more like a strangely painted skeleton than a human, his smile was still the same. "Seems like I was asleep when you got in," he laughed. He held out his arms for a hug, and I took it without hesitation, even if I swore I could feel each of his ribs with the hug. "I heard you and Hartmut had some developments?"

"I'm not sure if I'd go that far, exactly," I replied, feeling myself relax. He was still alive, and he was still himself. That… that was enough. That _had_ to be enough. "We just did a thing for Josephine, really."

"Wish I could have seen it." At this point, I was mildly worried something was going to happen to Bramimond and Ely, since Josephine died. "Anyway, I really shouldn't be up, but I wanted to show you something." He reached for some cloth-covered thing in the corner of the room. "Here."

"Okay?" I took it from him, and my eyes narrowed as I realized what it was. Sorta. "Why are you handing me a spear thing?"

"Press the switch." He grinned, looking mischievous, so I sighed, and went ahead. He actually laughed as I yelped. "Well?"

"Why the hell did you make it transform into a sword?!" It was a pretty sword; I wouldn't lie. It crackled with electricity, and I could feel the power thrumming in the hilt. "Seriously, Martin?" WHY DID IT TRANSFORM?!

"I forgot to make a sheathe." Typical. "It's called 'Eckesachs'." I recognized the name from one the legends told in Aquelia. "It's a blade of lighting, weaker than Durandel." He shrugged. "But, it is made the same and, perhaps more importantly, I don't think it has a price."

"I see." I smiled sadly. Josephine's death must weigh heavily on him. "Are you doing that with the others?"

"Unfortunately, they were all past the point I could change it when I got word." Ah. "But, that one should be fine."

"And so, you give it to me." I sighed, shaking my head. "Okay, I accept. But if it makes me kill someone, I might just bop you in the head."

"I know." He laughed a little, before coughing. I swore I saw a piece of my world shatter when I saw he was coughing up blood. "Ah… damn… Sorry, Hilda, I need to go rest…"

"Of course." I set Eckesachs to the side and helped him limp into bed. "I'm sorry." I shouldn't have made that choice. I should have refused to give my blood. Though, I'm sure… he could have gotten it from someone else. But I still… I still…!

"My choice." I hated that he made it. "Focus on the goal, Hilda. We're close." Yes, I suppose it was.

But, gods, looking at him, I wasn't sure if it was worth the prices we were paying.

* * *

"You've been extra quiet tonight," Hartmut murmured. He hugged me from behind, tugging me into his lap. "Ever since we retired for the evening." 'Retired' meaning 'Crimson said I was done for the day and all but threw me out of my work tent'. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing new," I sighed, shifting to curl into him more. His heartbeat was reassuring. "Tired of the war, tired of wondering if one of us is going to die, tired of wondering if someone is going to betray us."

"Mmm, that does sound tiring." He laughed as I rolled my eyes. "You're avoiding looking at that sword. What's it called again?"

"Eckesachs." It was hard to look at. I could only wonder how much 'more' time Martin might have had if he hadn't forged it. "Silly little thing."

"Safe for me to try?"

"I don't see why not." I slipped out of his hug and walked over to the corner of our tent. "Here." I passed it over. "You need to press the switch."

"You'll certainly gain attention just by the changing mechanism." Hartmut's eyes were serious, though, as he picked up the sword. "I thought so."

"What did you think?"

"It's made in the image of the Sword of Seals." He retrieved his sword from the opposite corner, carefully stored so that I couldn't accidentally grab it if there was an emergency. "See?" He held the two swords side by side and I realized he was right. The colors were a bit different, and the 'feel' of them, their elemental attributes, were different. But the shape of the blade and hilt were nearly identical. "They're also about the same weight."

"Trusting you on that one." It wasn't like I could check myself. "A weaker, thunder-based Sword of Seals." I took Eckesachs from him, smiling sadly. "Stupid Martin." He did that on purpose. He made it for me, and made the sword as close to Hartmut's own as he could.

"One without a price, right?" He turned away, setting his sword back down. "Why is that the only one?"

"He said it was because the others were beyond the point he could change them." Though, now that Hartmut brought it up, it did seem a little odd that he _finished_ this one, if those were supposedly farther along. "Maybe he made this to test if he could make something a little less powerful, but still as effective, and then tried to apply those changes and found they didn't work."

"I suppose." He didn't sound very convinced as he turned to face me. To be fair, I wasn't very convinced myself. That _did_ seem odd. "Ah, well. We can ask him later." Yes, we could. "Regardless, what do you think of the area?"

"Huh?" I gave him an incredulous look as I set Eckesachs back in the corner. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is my home country?" He smiled bashfully, and I felt my face heat up. "I was just… curious?"

"Well, what I've seen is very pretty." I hesitated before adding, "I would… like to see the manse you lived in, if we pass close enough."

"I think I can work up the courage to show you. I mean; I saw what remained of _your_ home." That he had. "It's a few days… flight from here, so who knows how long it will be marching." Especially with this army. "I wonder if they ever cleared the bodies. We didn't have time." That… uh… "On _that_ lovely morbid comment, subject change?"

"Of course." I tilted my head curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, just realized neither of us changed into our night clothes." Oh, right, we hadn't yet. "Here, you change first. I'll go walk or something." Yes, that was how we normally went about it.

But, I hesitated in agreeing this time, even as he moved towards the flap. I wasn't quite sure why, but I just… well… "Hartmut?"

"Yeah?" He glanced back over his shoulder, and there was something in his eyes. They were a little darker than normal, and that made me realize there was something heavy in the air. "What is it?"

"Um…" I spoke quietly, because I was suddenly nervous. And I became more nervous when I realized what my brain was trying to make me say. "Well…" …Screw it. Maybe with everything being... well, maybe with everything that was going on, it was just time to be very impulsive. "How about you help me change instead?"

"You want me to what?" His eyes were wide, and I noticed how he hesitated. "I… uh… don't know how much help I'll be?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine." What were we talking about? I wasn't quite sure anymore? "I'll help you too." I knew what _started_ the conversation, sure, but… uh… oh, my face was turning red. "Besides, it is mean of you to leave without a kiss."

"I… yes. Yes, it is quite mean of me." He quickly closed the distance between us, and kissed me warmly, greedily. I responded in kind, clinging to him.

Neither of us… really _changed_ clothes that night. We did in the morning, though.

* * *

 _People_

 _· **Hilda/Hildegard, Dread Lord, High General and Tactician (me)_

 _o Awakened half dragon (fire). Brown hair, blue eyed, 19 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Daggers (S), Swords (A), Axes (C), 'Tomes' (-); Wields the Chakram and Eckesachs; don't actually know tomes, I just control fire now._

 _o Child of Wuotan and his lady, Alyssa. Raised by High Priestess Mira and Dragon Commander Gabriel. Survivor of Aquelia. Lover of Hartmut._

 _o The fact that the war might be ending soon just seems to fill me with dread, mostly because I am well aware that this quick end is going to have heavy prices._

 _· Ely/Elimine, Saint, Head Healer_

 _o My best friend. Blonde hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Light magic (S), Staves (S)_

 _o Survivor of Aquelia. Called 'Saint' by the army and half-worshipped._

 _o Frequently checks in on everyone, but I notice people only go to her for healing._

 _· **Martin, Blacksmith, Head Craftsman_

 _o My big brother. Red hair, green eyed, 20 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Axes (C), Swords (D)_

 _o Survivor of Aquelia. Husband of Alice, father of Emma and Lori. Creator of healing staves (heal, mend, physic, recover, Saint's Staff), dragonslaying weapons (wyrmslayer, dragon pike, dragon axe, dragon spirit), super weapons (Luce, Gespenst, Regal Blade, Basilikos, Rex Hasta, Excalibur, Rienfleche), Durandel, and Eckesachs._

 _o His health is really falling apart. I doubt he has much longer._

 _· Alice, Unknown Class_

 _o My big sister, the mom of the group. Black hair, red eyed, 19 years old._

 _o Wielded Tomes and Lances._

 _o A survivor of Aquelia, wife to Martin, mother of Emma and Lori. I think she's three months pregnant, but I'm not too sure. Skilled painter._

 _o Stayed behind due to pregnancy, and to care for the orphan kids we had taken in. We only communicate through letters now._

 _· Mika, Swordfighter, Deceased_

 _o My big little brother. Green hair, brown eyed, 19 years old._

 _o A survivor of Aquelia. Talented swordsman taught by his mother. Though he did not believe much in their protection, he still prayed to Father Sky and Mother Earth in the end, to protect us._

 _o His nephew, Vash, stays with Alice._

 _· Maron, Sniper, Discharged_

 _o My little sister. Blonde hair, grey eyed, 17 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Bows (S)_

 _o Survivor of Aquelia. Left the army due to pregnancy._

 _· Sheryl, Mage, Deceased_

 _o My baby sister. Blonde hair, gold eyed, 16 years old._

 _o A survivor of Aquelia. Specialized in thunder magic. Forgot everything but birthdays. Always ready with a smile and a laugh. Dearly wanted us to be happy._

 _o Her niece, Kim, stays with Alice._

 _· Roland, Hero, Blade General_

 _o From the south originally. Blue hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (B); Wields the Regal Blade and Durandel._

 _o First person to be cured of consumption._

 _o Despite recent events, he seems to be holding onto his resolve. I guess Durandel got its answer…_

 _· Hartmut, Great Lord_

 _o Half-dragon (divine). Former prince of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 19 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Axes (E); Wields the Sword of Seals._

 _o Locked in a manse since he was young and now has a crippling fear of being alone. Brother to Genevieve. Three of his siblings (Rainer, Josephine, and Al) are deceased. My lover._

 _o Finally met his birth mother heartbeats before she died. Fears for Idenn._

 _· Hanon, Huntress, Leader of the Nomad Fighters_

 _o Plainswoman of the Kutolah tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Bows (A), Swords (A)_

 _o Sister to Sacae. A kind and gentle woman who watches over everyone quietly._

 _o daughter of the Kutolah chieftain, and very pissed off at her father._

 _· Sacae, Blade Lord_

 _o Plainsman forced to give up his tribe. Green hair, green eyed, 17 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Swords (S), Bows (S); Wields the Sol Katti and Rienfleche_

 _o Brother to Hanon. Talented herbalist. Worried about the condition of his body thanks to Sol Katti._

 _o His body is deteriorating at a faster rate than expected, likely because of Hydra stabbing him through the heart._

 _· Barigan, Paladin, Cavalry General_

 _o From Edessa, to the north, recently liberated. Purple hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Lances (S), Swords (A), Axes (D); Wields Rex Hasta_

 _o Husband to Jasmine. Basically has been leading the army because he and his people are the only ones who know how to deal with snow._

 _· **Durban, Berserker, Axe General_

 _o From the Western Isles. Brown hair, brown eyed, 20 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Axes (S); Wields Basilikos_

 _o Joined the army because a friend of his did. After his friend died, he continued to stay because of the bonds he made. I don't know if that's the most selfish or selfless reason I have ever heard._

 _· Jasmine, Dark Flier, Pegasus General_

 _o From the north, and maybe from Edessa. Brown hair, purple eyed, 18 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in wind magic, Lances (C); Wields Excalibur_

 _o Wife to Barigan. First person to tame and ride a pegasus into battle. A surprisingly talented baker, even if she uses the talent for teasing._

 _o She's… almost like an older sister now. It's strange. It just sorta… happened._

 _· Josephine, Revenant Knight, Deceased_

 _o Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, purple eyed, 21 years old._

 _o Killed by Roland when she ventured too close and Durandel struck through her to kill a dragon._

 _o One of many being used as a rallying point for justification of the war, much like how Aquelia's destruction was used for the war._

 _· Delrin, Bow Knight, Commander of the Army_

 _o Former Dragon Commander of the East. Green hair, blue eyed, 27 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Bow (S), Swords (S)_

 _o A kind, awkward man. I think he's slowly getting overwhelmed by everything._

 _o Not exactly welcoming of dragons, but considering everything, that's really only to be expected._

 _· Marius, Armored Knight, Deceased_

 _o From the city near Aquelia, former Dragon Knight. Brown hair, brown eyed, 31 years old._

 _o Gave a bad first impression, but kind underneath it all. Unfailing fair to his soldiers. Gave me his Dragon Pendant in a silent plea for me to help lead the army to victory and peace._

 _o Lost his wife and daughter in Aquelia, and is survived by his daughter._

 _· **Genevieve, Sage, Mage Lieutenant_

 _o Former princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Blonde hair, amber eyed, 16 years old_

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (C)_

 _o Is nowhere near as cheerful as she used to be. That actually makes me sad._

 _· Athos, Sage, Mage General_

 _o From a nameless oasis city in the desert. Silver hair, blue eyed, 18 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) with a specialty in fire, Staves (B)_

 _o Possesses powerful foresight, but due to the nature of the ability, finds it more worthless than anything. He's also severely traumatized by it, as he constantly finds himself helpless against the future, and it resulted in his own family trying to kill him._

 _o Based on his happy tears, I think there's a clear answer to Hartmut's questions long ago: he considers us friends, and it kills him to not being able to help._

 _· Bramimond, Druid, Shaman General_

 _o From the east, son of the former High Priest of the Shrine of Shields. Blonde hair, green eyed, 19 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Elder magic (S); Staves (A); Wields Gespenst_

 _o Hartmut's best friend. Has a promise to confess to Genevieve when the war ends._

 _o Apparently making plans for Hartmut and I to wed? I still can't believe he's serious, yet at the same time, I've never really known him to joke_

 _· Fiona, Dancer_

 _o Half dragon (divine), Princess of the Divine Dragons. Pink hair, green eyed, 1500 years old (dragon equivalent of 18)._

 _o Unlike Hartmut and me, she is capable of transforming into a dragon, but does not because she cannot keep sanity long. Has the Dancer's Gift._

 _o Scared of the camp, but continues to perform like she isn't._

 _· Elijah, Paladin, Discharged_

 _o From the south. Red hair, blue eyed, 17 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Sword (S), Lances (B), Axes (E)_

 _o Severely burned while helping Roland, and chose to leave._

 _· Aenir, Bard_

 _o Queen of the Ice Dragons. Ice-blue hair, red eyes. Very old._

 _o Has the Bardic Gift, and the ability to manipulate ice._

 _o Seems more tired than usual recently. Takes a lot of naps. Still plays beautifully, though._

 _o TERRIFIED for Idenn, giving Phoebe's condition._

 _· Crimson, Mage Fighter, My sole aide_

 _o From a city near Aquelia. Black hair, blue eyed, 20 years old._

 _o Weapons (and ranks): Tomes (S) specializing in fire magic, Swords (A)_

 _o Jasmine recommended him to me, and I'm grateful. He takes extremely good care of Hartmut and me._

 _o Has dragon blood, and can use fire magic without tomes. Though I should be wary, I can't help but continue to trust him as I have. Maybe I'm just an idiot._

* * *

Author's note: And now we have Eckesachs, the Divine Weapon eventually wielded by Zephiel in FE6. And the reason why Durban is in the army in the first place! …And I swear there's a semi-important reason for the fade-to-black scene at the end there. Yeah.

Next Chapter – Price and Choice


	41. Chapter 41) Price and Choice

Chapter 41) Price and Choice

* * *

 _Laws were instated. Some made sense, others… not so much. But it was some time after that where we noticed all the kids dying on the streets. Sheryl would get so teary-eyed… and so, Mika somehow managed to convince the town to give us an old farmhouse for them. That's when we accidentally started the local orphanage and damn, were we ever busy._

 _But seeing those kids smile and laugh when Martin proposed to Alice? That was priceless._

* * *

"So, the reason why Hartmut has suspect bruises is-"

"Martin, one more word, and I swear…"

"Fine, fine." He sighed, giving me a serious look. "I don't need to worry about-"

"Martin."

"Is this you being mad about all of this?"

"No, it's 'I do not want everyone overhearing'." I gave _him_ a serious look. "Remember, you called the others to your tent."

"Right, right." He might have sighed again, but instead, he just hacked up blood. I found a spare cloth and wiped it off his hand and arm. Blood and damnation… he was coughing up more blood than _Roland_ had. When he had _consumption_. "I'm a little… confused, though. Neither of you really…"

"It just felt right, Martin." I sighed. Perhaps it was stupid to do _that_ while we were heading for the final battle. "I have no other real explanation."

"Well, I can accept that one a little better than Maron's." That I was older than Maron probably also played a part in it. "You feeling all right?"

"Nothing that isn't normal at this point, Martin." Tiredness, headache, backache… really, nothing was new. "Some of it has just been there since Aquelia fell."

"I suppose so." He still looked concerned. "If you suspect anything…"

"I'll get checked, Martin. I promise to look after my health." I made myself smile. "Even if I don't, look all the people willing to take care of Ely and me."

"That's true." He smiled back, sweet and a little disbelieving. "We're not alone anymore." Yes, but even now, I wasn't sure if it was 'worth' losing Sheryl, Mika, and him. "Ah, I think they're here. Help me up."

"You sure you want to be standing?" Still, I assisted him out of bed, and helped him hobble over to the table where the weapons rested. "No one will look down on you for staying in bed."

"Oh, I think they would. I mean; it's lower." He snickered as I rolled my eyes. "More seriously, I would." He leaned heavily against the table, and I hovered near to catch him if he slipped. "Considering what I'm going to ask, what they know I'm going to ask, I want to stand on my own two feet." Martin… "Just come on in."

The tent flap fluttered eight times, once for each of the people walking in. Ely, Hanon, Barigan, Athos, Bramimond, Durban, Roland, and Hartmut. The latter two were here mostly for 'moral support', and as a reminder of what these weapons _could_ cost.

"Just so you know, Jasmine is very tempted to kill you," Barigan half-joked, lessening some of the tension in the air. But his wry smile told me there was some truth to the words, and they rang hollow anyway, since Martin was so close to death. "But is this what we all think?"

"Yes," Martin confirmed, not even attempting to hide it. There was no time. "These are the newest ones." He gestured weakly to the weapons. "Forblaze, a fire tome. Aureola, a light magic tome. Murgleis, a bow of wind. And Maltet, a spear of ice." He sighed. "The axe and elder magic tome are still being worked on. But I can already tell you that the latter will likely have a heavy price." He shrugged. "That's how the magic _works_. I can't change it."

"Of course," Bramimond replied. His eyes were dark, and I knew he was thinking of just 'what' price it could have. "When it is completed, I'll study it closely before using. Maybe make up a lie of going somewhere so no one will disturb me." We'd have to make it one hell of a ridiculous lie to get people to believe it. Like, I don't know, Valor or something. "I suppose that the others also have heavy prices."

"Aureola, the light magic tome, _might_ not have one?" He sighed. "All light magic is an experiment. I can't say either way. It's probably safer to assume it does. That they _all_ do." He shook his head. "I can't even guarantee you what those prices will be. I think, since these are slightly weaker than Durandel, they won't make you kill anyone, but that only rally means that the price will turn inward." He looked directly at all of them. "I will not blame you if you wish to not take them. I will not force it on you. It's your choice."

"What will you do if we refuse?"

"Likely, just figure out some way to hide them. I refuse to give these weapons to people I cannot trust. They're too strong for that." Martin shook his head. "But that's it. Your choice. We already have quite a few dragonslaying weapons, so don't feel obligated based on that."

Silence fell, and I could tell each of them were carefully considering everything. As they did, I saw some of them glance at Martin, and I realized something. Standing up, it was clear, _very clear_ , how bad off he was. If he had been in the bed, covered in blankets, it would have been harder to see, but standing, there was nothing to hide. This was a dying man's request, and no matter what he said, I couldn't help but wonder if the reason why Martin insisted on standing was so that they could see what these weapons did to _him_. And I also couldn't decide if he was doing that as a warning or a plea.

Hanon closed her eyes, and nodded, walking over to Murgleis and picking it up without a single bit of hesitation. "The wind certainly has its blessings in this," she murmured, smiling. "In the plains, we take on the pain of our friends. Their sorrows become mine." She smiled sweetly. "You all are my dearest friends. I will gladly take up this, no matter the price, if it means that I can help."

"That's just what I was thinking," Ely laughed. Her eyes were sad, and I knew she wished she could somehow save Martin. But her hands did not shake as they picked up Aureola. "Besides, I am the sole wielder of light magic currently. Who else will wield this?"

"Jasmine is going to kill me," Barigan sighed. However, he grabbed Maltet and tossed it a bit to get a feel for the weight. "But, if it means this war ends within the month, then I will suffer whatever wrath my wife throws at me."

"Perhaps we might doom ourselves, but if it means saving others, then is there really a choice?" Athos asked rhetorically. He took Forblaze, and flipped through it. "This is beautifully written, Martin."

"And I shall continue to wield Durandal," Roland declared firmly. His eyes were resolved and firm. "I will not let another pay the price I did. Not while I draw breath, at least."

"A shame that I cannot be wonderfully dramatic with the rest of you," Durban laughed. His smile was kind, and his eyes were certain. "Martin, know that I will take the axe. If it gives me the strength to keep you all safe, then I will gladly suffer whatever price it is."

"Well, you can declare it now, but I'm going to be a logical person and wait," Bramimond retorted. Still, he was smiling. "After all, I will need to know what the magic will cost me. But even if it is one I cannot pay, I promise to keep the tome safe, Martin. You do not need to worry about it falling into unworthy hands."

"…You all are the bravest people I have ever had the fortune of meeting," Martin breathed. He smiled brightly, and looked almost ready to cry. "Truly, thank you."

They all laughed, teasing him and each other. Hartmut and I stood next to each other, watching. There was actually some sort of hopefulness in the air.

But my hand dropped down to Eckesachs, in it's spear form, and I could not help but wonder. How could he 'guarantee' no price for this, but could not for the others?

* * *

Just like with Durandel, when the others tried out their new weapons, a huge crowd formed. At Delrin's insistence, Sacae, Hartmut, and Roland also participated in the 'demonstration'. A showing of the power we wielded, and a showing of how the greatest of smiths matched the weapons of old… eight times.

Sacae's was a flashy showing of his speed, really, and how the Sol Katti allowed for quick, precision strikes. Hartmut's was a showing of the power of the Sword of Seals, with strong strikes. A show of how the two weapons complemented each other perfectly.

Roland's demonstration with Durandel was similar to his previous one, but his eyes were more certain and he swung with more care. I noticed it did not scare me as much as it did last time. A quick look to Fiona and Aenir showed the same.

I was after Roland. As he stepped off the practice field, I walked on, having Eckesachs change form as I moved. I didn't really feel up to this, so I got through my 'show' quickly, letting the others see the lightning crackling on the blade as I flipped and somersaulted, showcasing the light weight. Then, I stepped off, letting Hanon take my place. I kept Eckesachs in its blade form as I took my place next to Delrin, and he smiled approvingly. It was hard to like that approval.

Hanon started slow, carefully drawing the bow back and aiming at something in the distance. The crowd held its breath as she fired the arrow, and we saw it fly. Fly far _faster_ than an arrow should. I gaped as I realized _she_ was moving faster, as if Murgleis itself was somehow increasing her speed. Something like that shouldn't be possible, except temporarily like Fiona's dances, but it definitely seemed the case. Did… did Martin's weapons somehow break the laws of reality?

I thought I saw something similar for Barigan, as he showcased Maltet. Snow trailed off the tip as he spun it, and I swore, _swore_ , I saw it 'bend' a few times, as if it was falsely increasing how skilled he was. As if the spear 'switched' cause and effect, where it would do what it took for Barigan to hit his target, even break reality.

I was almost relieved when I didn't see something like that with Forblaze, but then I noticed Athos's frown, and realized there must be something I didn't see. So, I followed the flames as he made them dance, the heat being identical to a dragon's. _That_ was when I saw what was going on. Either Athos got stupidly lucky, or these flames made it seem so, as there were some 'just misses'. 'Just misses' that, based on Athos's frown, should not have been 'misses'. I doubted he did it on purpose, of course. These flames just seemed difficult to control, by my eyes.

Still, the flames cleared, and Ely took her place. She held the tome close as she concentrated, little motes of light dancing around her as she called on the power of the tome. She snapped her hand out, and the area in front of her erupted into a light show, cascaded around like waterfalls, all with the bright intensity of looking at the sun directly. I saw her wince, and wondered what might have happened.

That she came directly to me after the light faded was also not a good sign. "I might have figured out Aureola's price," she whispered, even as the crowd cheered and roared. The triumph and anger in the noise almost made me ill. "Here." She showed her arm hesitantly, and my blood ran cold as I saw a very thin line on her arm, already scabbing. It was jagged, more like a crack in glass than a cut. It reminded me of the injuries Hartmut and Sacae took when overusing their weapons.

"You only cast it once," I whispered, running my fingers over it. It felt… weird. Almost as if it wasn't… well, her. So, I brought her arm up so I could study the line better and realized what it was. While there was _some_ scabbing, it was on the 'edges' of the line only. The line itself… "Ely, these look like…"

"Scales." She smiled wryly. "This magic will destroy my body, bit by bit, drawing blood and replacing it with a dragon's scales. I will have to be careful, and pick my battles very carefully." I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. But, honestly, what I didn't like the most was… was how _this_ price came immediately, even though Durandel's did not show until we were in battle. Even though the others showed nothing. "Hilda?"

"Ely, do you have any idea why your price showed immediately?"

"Oh, I imagine it's a strain on the body. It wouldn't surprise me if the price for Bramimond also showed-"

"Ely, the other weapons didn't show their prices until an actual battle." I kept my voice soft, and her eyes widened. "I'd say 'magic', but Forblaze didn't…"

"That… is weird." She bit her lip. "Also, if you think of how Crimson worded Durandel's price, then… well, I suppose you _could_ come up with a 'question' that needs an answer. 'If your body falls apart, will you keep going?'"

"But it doesn't quite 'fit' with Durandel's." Assuming Crimson was right, Durandel's 'price' was 'If the person you love most dies by your action, will you continue forward?'. It just didn't seem to quite 'fit'. It didn't seem 'right'.

Confused, I hunted for Martin in the crowd, and saw he was surprisingly far away. In fact, he was stumbling off, probably back to his tent. From here, I almost thought he was crying, but there were too many people between him and me for me to chase after him to find out if I was right.

What was going on? Martin, what were you hiding?

* * *

Next Chapter – Price of Power


	42. Chapter 42) Price of Power

Chapter 42) Price of Power

* * *

 _A small thing of flower crowns and rings. Their wedding didn't even have 'proper rings', and there weren't any temples or anything to hold it. We made up the vows, and teased them silly. But Martin and Alice were beaming away the whole time, and all of the kids were laughing and dancing. Sheryl had cooked a feast for everyone, and we all just… had fun. Really had fun. It stood out all the more because there had been so little fun in our lives._

 _I loved their wedding. I would remember it until the day I died._

* * *

"So, these are it?" I whispered, peering at the new weapons on the table. An axe and an elder magic tome. "What did you say they were called?"

"Armads and Apocaypse." The words were so damn soft, and they slurred so badly that I almost wondered if Martin was _drunk_. "I'm not sure if I'd quite call them 'complete'," though," he mumbled. He leaned heavily on the table, coughing heavily. Blood splattered everywhere. "Refining… I might be able to at least refine Apocalypse…"

"Take a break." I took his arm and tugged him away from the table, letting him use me as a crutch so that he could make it to his bed. "Come along now."

"Isn't that something you should be doing?" Still, he didn't resist when I got him in bed and tucked him in. "The army is looking to you all instead of…"

"I think I know that better than you." I brushed the hair out of his face, and tried not to wince as he looked more like a skeleton than a person. "The army has taken to calling the weapons 'divine'." The Divine Weapons, forged by the greatest of smiths, wielded by the finest of warriors. That was what the people told themselves. I couldn't bring myself to care, and neither could the others.

"I'm sorry…"

"With them, we can end this war soon. Just a few more battles." That was worth anything. If we could just end this war… if we could end it… "Go to sleep, Martin."

"Mmm…" He tried to protest. I know he did. But his body decided I was right, and soon, he was passed out, breathing erratically. I automatically took his wrist to check for a pulse, and found it fluttering and faint. Like it could give out at any moment.

"How is he?" The gentle voice made me look up and I saw Aenir poking her head in. I knew, especially by her smile, that she felt guiltier than anyone about Martin's fate. After all, it was 'her' knowledge that led him to this. Granted, Martin would have forged on without the guidance anyway. I knew him too well. But I knew she felt guilty anyway. "Did he faint again?" she asked softly. I wasn't sure how to answer that one, so I just shrugged. "I see." She came over, and stroked my hair. "How are you?"

"It's nothing different," I murmured. It was all expected, really. Jasmine complained of the same symptoms, even, and we commiserated together. "I'm fine."

"You should have Hartmut massage your back. It will do wonders for your head and, well, your back." That _was_ tempting. Maybe if the two of us weren't completely exhausted by the end of today. The army's increasing reliance on us for leadership was starting to take its toll. "Where is he now?"

"Hartmut's training the troops with Roland." I wondered if Sacae was with them. We were _trying_ to have him rest, to buy him more time, but… "Everyone is working, really." I was just 'on break', mostly on Crimson's insistence.

"I see." She fell silent, and I had a feeling there was another reason she came here besides her normal checking in. "…I think…" She closed her eyes and nodded before turning to me. "We're near the Shrine of Seals." Yes, I knew that. We were a day or so out. "When we go there, Hilda, I will tell you what led to this."

"Led to…?" It took me a heartbeat to realize what she meant, and my eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes, I will tell you about the incident that led to Aquelia's destruction." She looked incredibly serious. "You must forgive me for waiting. I must steel myself for it."

"I'm more confused why you're suddenly…" I groped for a word, but came up blank. "I mean…"

"I thought it would not matter. But the balance of power is shifting in the army." Yes, it was. Each day, it seemed as if my friends were the 'true' leaders of the army, instead of Delrin. Most of the time, Delrin just laughed it off, but I couldn't help but wonder… "And it shifts to people who I think _could_ make it matter, in some way." She took my hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "So, I will tell you. I will tell you of what led to the incident. I promise." She smiled softly. "Oh, there's a lovely little grove not far from the Shrine. Bramimond might know it, actually. It's beautiful and relaxing. I can tell you there."

"Sure, sounds good." I was still startled she was going to tell me _anything_. "So, I just wait two more days, at most…" Footsteps caught my ear, and I turned to the tent flap. "Who…?"

It burst open to reveal Crimson. A very frantic Crimson. "Ambush," he informed us bluntly. I closed my eyes and sighed. So much for the hope that we could avoid a battle. "You're needed now."

"Okay," I whispered. Still, I hesitated and looked to Martin, still asleep. "…Hey, Crimson?"

"I will remain behind and do what I can so that he does not die while you're away." His smile was sad. "I cannot guarantee anything, but I promise to not leave his side. _If_ he dies while you're away…" He wouldn't be alone. That, more than anything, was what I was afraid of.

"Thank you." I just…had to focus on the here and now. And _that_ was the battle. More importantly… it was the first battle for most of the 'divine' weapons. "Oh, Armads and Apocalypse…" Well, Martin had said… "Crimson, guard the weapons too." We'd see if Martin managed to do anything before giving them to Durban and Bramimond.

"Of course. Best of luck."

* * *

…It was difficult to call this battle anything but a slaughter. We were fighting dragons mostly, with some half-dragons supporting, and we had _so many dragon slaying weapons_. Everyone who fought wielded at least one.

And then… and then there were the 'divine weapons'. These weapons sought out the hearts of dragons, tore them to shreds. These weapons, one of which I wielded, were armies in their own right. The air itself seemed to scream as the weapons were used, again and again, and the mud bled red from all the corpses.

After the first few kills, I just… stopped fighting. No one paid attention, with the others continuing their seemingly effortless kills. But I just felt sick. Not over the slaughter. War was always just a contest of who could create the strongest weapons the fastest. No, I literally felt ill, like the smell of blood after all this time was making me nauseous. The air felt heavy, and I swore there was just something _wrong_ , but I couldn't find anything that said I was right.

Shaking my head, I deactivated Eckesachs and barely checked the urge to drag it through the dirt as I walked over to Hanon. I was worried. What prices were there? Were they why I felt so ill suddenly? Was I just sick from anxiety? It wouldn't surprise me. But that wouldn't explain how 'wrong' everything felt, though. Draining, suffocating… what was going on?

I shook my head again, and focused everything on Hanon. And that was when I noticed her grimace. That's when I noticed she seemed to be in pain, and horribly strained. "Hanon?" I called softly. She turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," she whispered. She glanced down at the corpse next to her. "…His name was Sean." Huh? "The scarf he wears… wore… was a gift from his wife."

What the…? "Hanon, how do you…?"

"I can hear it." She held up the bow. "All of their dreams, wishes, loved ones… I can hear all of our allies' dying thoughts. Murgleis turns faceless allies into people I must bear the weight of." What would we call this one? 'If you knew those who fall, will you keep going?' At least, that was the only thing I could think of. It was hard, to shrug off the deaths of people you know. And, in a battle with dragons, even one like this… a _lot_ of our people were dying.

"Are you sure you're all right?" She had to be constantly bombarded by the voices. Again and again and again. And it did not seem like it was something she could just shrug off as 'white noise'.

"I will take on their pain." Even though she was hurting so much already. "But, Hilda, how are you?"

"Just feeling a little ill." Wait, could it be that Eckesachs did have a price and that was it? It didn't fell 'right' though. "I think my loss of appetite is getting to me."

"I hear you." She smiled wryly. "But, are you going to check in on the others?"

"Yeah, I think so." By now, Barigan and Athos had to have experienced the prices. "Will you be all right?"

"I'm going to move to be near Sacae. He'll watch out for me, just in case."

"All right." I waved goodbye, and walked off. As I did so, I saw Hanon steel herself and fire another arrow from Murgleis, and I saw that single arrow slam into a dragon, almost hilariously tiny, and then the wind kicked in to carve a giant hole into its heart. I was almost certain that no part of reality justified that happening, and yet it did.

Martin, what in all the fiery hells did you create?

"JASMINE!" Barrigan's sudden and desperate scream startled me and I turned, hunting for Jasmine. I expected to see her falling, but instead, I just saw her flying about as normal. Nothing was wrong. Why was he-?

I stilled as I saw a downed dragon suddenly leap up, claws swiping at Jasmine. _Now_ she fell, blood trailing after her as her pegasus frantically tried to right itself to catch her, as the dragon opened up it's mouth, ready to devour…

Fire erupted from the dragon's head, and Hartmut was there, leaving the Sword of Seals firmly in its skull as he jumped from the dragon's head to catch Jasmine before she crashed into the ground.

I raced over, sliding in the mud, and crashed down to my knees when I reached them. My hands shook as I checked for a pulse, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I found one.

"Is she okay?" Hartmut asked softly. I nodded, barely checking the urge to cry from sheer relief. "Oh, good." He sighed, smiling. "Good."

"How did you react so quickly?" I whispered, rummaging through my pack to bandage up her injuries. Jasmine herself was knocked out, but so long as she got treated, she should… "It just happened out of _nowhere_."

"Luck, really." He shifted Jasmine so that I could reach her injuries more easily. Her pegasus landed next to us, nuzzling its rider's temple to reassure itself that she was fine. "I know Martin mentioned the prices were most likely 'internal', but I couldn't help but remember…" Remember how Josephine had died. "So, when I noticed I was stationed not far from her, I just… kept one eye. Just in case."

"Well, she _would_ have died if you hadn't, and by no one's fault." Not really. "Oh, we should send someone to Bari-"

"Hilda, Hartmut!" Oh, there was Barigan. He leapt from his horse, Maltet still in his hand as he ran for us. "Is she…?" he gasped out. He looked ready to cry. "Please… just tell me…"

"By the looks of things, Barigan, so long as we get her back to the healers, she'll be fine," Hartmut reassured. Barigan's only response was to smile. A bright smile, equal parts incredulous and relieved. "I'm going get her there. It's not like anyone can steal my weapon." Nope, they couldn't. "I'll be back to get it." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and bolted, Jasmine safe in his arms.

I pushed myself to my feet, and patted Barigan on the shoulder. "So, I heard you scream," I whispered. He only nodded, looking a little dazed. "Before anything happened."

"I saw it," he explained. He held up Maltet, narrowing his eyes. "Gods of my fathers, if this is what Foresight is like all the time, I cannot blame Athos for never saying a damn word. I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself." Was that Maltet's price? 'If you knew what was to come, will you continue anyway?' "It was but a handful of heartbeats in advance. It could be useful, but I just saw…" He had a vision of a future where Jasmine died, and he could do absolutely nothing about it. "Will you lend me your shoulder for a moment?"

"We're friends. You have all my moments."

"In battle, I'm not sure we have even one." Still, he leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder. "Remind me that I owe Hartmut a few drinks when all of this is over."

"I have a feeling that the day the war ends, we're all going to get _plastered_." If only to drown how tired with felt. This was just… I hated this. Whoever said war was glorious never actually fought one. "On whatever we can grab."

"Yeah." He stepped back then and took a shuddering breath. "Okay, I'm good for now. Can you check Athos?"

"Yeah." I tried to smile, and he tried to smile back. Both just looked pained. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be good until the battle ends." Okay. "Thank you."

"Always." I watched him mount up and ride off. He threw Maltet at a dragon, and I _watched_ the spear all but twist so that it struck the dragon in the heart, and ice erupted from its back.

I turned away from the falling dragon, and focused on trying to find Athos in the mess. He had insisted on being stationed a little apart form the others, so it took some time, But, finally, I did find him. On his knees in the mud, shaking and gasping, Forblaze dangling from his hands. When I crouched down next to him, I realized he was gasping because he was crying.

"They just want to protect their homes," he managed through the tears. He looked up at me, eyes almost wild from pain. It didn't surprise me, though, that he knew I was there. "They're just… I mean…"

"So, Forblaze mirrors Murgleis," I murmured. 'If you know the truth of who you fight, will you still keep going?' "Do you need to fall back?"

"I…" He coughed, and I rubbed his back. "I think the battle is over, actually." I looked up and saw he was right. The dragons, the few that remained, were retreating. "I… will be fine. In time. After some liberal vomiting."

"I'll ask Sacae to make you something for your stomach." I shifted so that he could rest against my shoulder. "Rest for now."

"Thank you."

* * *

The army was in the highest of spirits. I heard many cheer of how 'the gods were with us' or some other nonsense. It made me uncomfortable, seeing all the people look at us with adoring, worshiping eyes. Almost as comfortable as… well, everything. It felt like the air itself was buzzing. And it almost looked like the nearby trees were not… it was like they were dying, even more so than the normal 'winter is almost here' feel. Like something had drained the life from them. What was…?

"Hey, Hilda?" Fiona walked up, looking as ill as I felt. "Sorry, but do you think there's just something… off?" she asked me. I nodded, and she sighed. "You too, huh? Aenir and Hartmut feel the same, but it seems like Bramimond thinks we're crazy." Something that only those with dragon blood could sense, then?

"I was just going to write it off on my exhaustion, or something with Eckesachs," I sighed. But now, it didn't seem like either. "Any ideas?"

"None. Worse, Aenir doesn't have any either." When an old as hell dragon didn't know what was going on, I believe that was a good time to panic. Except we didn't even know what to panic about. "It just started, too. It was just fine earlier this morning." Yes, but now, this unease just lingered. "Ah, sorry."

"For?"

"You were patrolling, weren't you?" No, I'd been working up the courage to go check in on Crimson and Martin after making sure Hanon, Barigan, and Athos were fine. "And… and that's Crimson." She pointed behind me, and I whirled to see Crimson _running_ towards us. "Uh oh."

"Lady Hilda," Crimson called as he stumbled to a stop in front of us. He was panting heavily, sweating despite the cold. He had clearly been running for a while. "It's Lord Martin." Fear flooded me. "He's collapsed, and doesn't seem to have the strength to stand." And Crimson's wide eyes told me… told me that he thought even taking the time to carry him to bed… might make me lose the chance to say goodbye.

"Why was he up?" I asked softly. Mostly to focus as my mind reeled. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. "I mean…"

"He got up to work on Armads and Apocalypse more. I urged him to wait, that I would get you, but he insisted." Of course he had. "And then…"

"Get Ely." And then I was off. I dodged people with ease, _jumping_ over them if they didn't get out of my way in time. I heard yelps of protest behind me, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was… was…!

I burst into Martin's tent, and found him facedown on the ground, right by the table. I dropped down next to him, and rolled him over so that he was resting in my lap. Blood was all over his hands, arms. His chin and neck. He struggled to breath. No wonder Crimson had opted just to get me.

"Just hold on," I whispered. I knew it was worthless, but the words came anyway. "Crimson is getting Ely. She'll…"

"I don't think… this can be fixed… like the bear wounds…" Martin gasped out. His eyes fluttered opened, and he blinked slowly, trying to focus on my face. "Ha… this is nostalgic. I first… met you like this…" That was true. I had been the one to find him, that day in the woods, when he had been bleeding. "Told me to hold on… then too…"

"I guess I did." Back then, I had pressed against his injuries, desperate to try and stem the bleeding. But there were no wounds to heal this time. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He actually managed to smile. "For back then? Hilda… even if I knew… back then… that this would be how it ends… I would have chosen this life a thousand times." Martin? "Yes, things were hard. Yes, happy times… were rare. But from that mess… that mess that stole everything… I gained so much…" He laughed a little. "I gained four little sisters. I gained a little brother. I married a wonderful woman, fathered lovely children… My only regret is that I cannot spend more time with you all."

"Martin…" My voice cracked and my vision blurred from tears. "Stupid, you can't just…"

"Ha…" He reached up with shaking, bloody hands to wipe away the tears streaming down my face. "And look… I got to see you cry. Was always worried about that. But you'll be fine, I think. We're no longer alone."

"Don't leave." It was pointless to say. I knew that. But the words came out anyway. "Sheryl and Mika are dead. Maron and Alice are gone. Don't leave Ely and me. Please, don't…"

"Damn, you have to add another regret." He laughed again, and his hand shook on my face. He was literally using the last of his strength to wipe away my tears. "But that's okay… that's part of the job of little sisters, isn't it? To make trouble for the big brother?"

"You can't…" I thought I was prepared. I knew this was coming. But for it to actually be happening, right now? "A-at least try to wait for…" The tent flap fluttered. "Ely!"

"Did I make it?" Ely asked. She was already bawling, even as she held on tightly to the 'Saint's Staff. But she didn't try to use it. She must have grabbed it out of instinct. "Martin?"

"Barely," Martin whispered. He moved his hand over to her, to try and wipe away her tears too. "Come on, you two… at least try to smile…"

"How are we supposed to smile?!" Ely's voice cracked. "You're…!"

"Because that's the last thing I want to see." Martin… "I want to see my little sisters smiling, since I can't see my wife and children." That… that…

"You're so cruel." Ely covered her face, the staff clattering to the ground. "You're the meanest big brother."

"Sorry?" He laughed. Again. "So?" Ely and I exchanged a look and, despite the tears, gave him our absolute best smiles. "There… that's it… those are the smiles… I want you two to wear…" He smiled back. "I lived a blessed life, ultimately. End the war, you two. I'm sorry for everything, but please… end this for everyone."

"We will," I promised. My face hurt from holding the smile. "It shouldn't be long now. We're so close…"

"I know." His eyes slowly closed. "Thank you two… for saving me that day… I wouldn't change… one bit of it…"

It took a couple of heartbeats to realize he had stopped breathing. I wasn't quite sure which of us figured it out first. I wasn't quite sure which of us started _screaming_ first.

I suppose it didn't matter. We both figured it out quickly, and we both screamed until our throats were raw. It was the only response we could have.

* * *

 _People…_

 _Hilda, I'm sure you're wondering why there's nothing here. You were crying so much that I confiscated it from you, and you soon passed out from exhaustion. Fiona is taking care of Elimine. Crimson and Aenir are making sure no one bothers you two. Durban took Martin's body to be prepared for the burning; that'll be in the morning. Jasmine is fine. Hanon, Barigan, and Athos are fine. Bramimond took Apocalypse to study. Think that's all you might need to know, if you wake up while I'm asleep. Love, Hartmut_

* * *

Author's note: Well, this has been a death long in coming, huh? In Tactician's Testimony, I mentioned that one of Elimine's friends died from forging the legendary weapons and, to no one's surprise, that friend was Martin. His elder daughter, Emma, eventually goes on to be the first ruler of Caerleon, the adoptive house of Priscilla. Her twin sister, Lori, helps rule. His son, Timothy, still unborn at this point in the story, goes on to be Etruria's first Ambassador. As mentioned in Tactician's Legacy, Alice remarries ten years after Martin's death, and marries Elijah, with the two of them having one son, the ancestor to Eliwood and Roy. It is uncertain even to contemporaries if it's a marriage of love or convenience.

Now, the weapons. Aureola's price was chosen to 'mirror' Apocalypse's. Maltet's 'switching' of cause and effect is based off the Gae Bolg's ability in Fate/Stay Night, and it's price of making the user see the future randomly is based on how the only three ice dragons we see in Elibe all have foresight. Murgleis's price was chosen based on the beliefs Sacaeans have in this set of stories: that you can hear the voices of the dead on the wind. Forblaze's was based on how it is associated with 'reason' and 'truth', and came from an awesome friend.

Next Chapter – Letters


	43. Chapter 43) Letters

Chapter 43) Letters

* * *

 _I was sure it was awkward for the two, those first days after their wedding. After all, we all lived in the same house, and we lived there with a bunch of little kids. And we kept getting more because Sheryl kept bringing them in. Sometimes, I wondered if the two had sex in the freaking forge for privacy, since everyone was forbidden to go inside without Martin's permission._

 _But, well, they succeeded somehow. Alice got pregnant just a month after the wedding, after all._

* * *

I'd gotten good at writing letters. After all, I sent many to Alice since we joined up in this war, and when Maron left, I just sent more. But when it came to writing them of Martin's death? It was like I had forgotten how to _write_.

His funeral had been this morning. A lot of people mourned him, the 'miraculous smith'. There were even some who worried about whether or not we could win, since Martin was obviously not creating new weapons. Of course, those worries were immediately placated by everyone mentioning the 'Divine Weapons' and their wielders. It was becoming _increasingly_ clear that while Delrin was nominally in charge, the army looked to us as the actual leaders. I had no idea how much any of us liked that, including Delrin. But there didn't seem to be anything we could do. Barigan had tried to remind his own soldiers that he was simply a general, but that only seemed to enhance the reputation. People _loved_ a humble hero.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, and tossed my pen to the side. I just was _not_ making progress today. Worse, though, was that if I didn't write it today… unlike when Sheryl and Mika died, I did not have the time to mope, even though all I wanted to do was just curl up in bed and sob again. Preparations were being made for the 'last battles', and as High General, I had to oversee many of them. As _tactician_ , I had to make them. Seriously, who in their right mind would ever _want_ to be a tactician? It was just a lot of tiring work that you knew wasn't going to work. I wished I could've just remained a simple thief until the end of my days. I doubted that would ever happen now, though.

But, regardless, even if I wrote the letters today, even if I sent them today by pegasus knight, it was my _dearest hope_ that by the time they got them, read them, the war would be over at long last.

With another sigh, I picked up the letter Martin left behind. In his things, there had been _dozens_ of letters, running ones that he started when he realized he was close to death. With all the words he wasn't sure he'd get to say, since he had no idea when his body would fail him. Of course, because Crimson had gotten me, it seemed like Martin _did_ actually get to say everything he wanted to say to me, but there were a few extra things in the letter. Mostly him teasing me about Hartmut, probably as payback for how I teased him about Alice.

Loud, raucous noise outside my tent startled me, and I whirled to my feet, lunging for my weapons next to the desk. Then I realized it was laughter, likely some of the soldiers reacting to a bawdy joke. Slowly, I relaxed, looking at my shaking hands. I had always been quick to react, but these days, it seemed that even the smallest bit of noise could trigger a large reaction from me. Nothing seemed safe, especially when I was alone. Hartmut was out, playing peacekeeper among some grumbling groups of soldiers.

With a groan, I sat back down and leaned back in my chair briefly to stretch out my hurting back, before returning to the letter. Except, to my surprise, there was… there was a second page? How did I not notice before? …Well, it _had_ been less than a candlemark since Crimson had delivered Martin's letter for me. In light of all my duties, all of Ely's duties, he was the one packing up Martin's stuff. I suppose I had just been hyper-focused, though in my defense, the 'first page' ended with his signature, like it had been the end.

Curious, I picked up the second page, and noticed that it was really a second letter. I skimmed through, not really expecting anything… and then I read through a second time. A third. A fourth. Even on the fifth time, the words didn't make much sense. But they didn't change, no matter how many times I reread the words.

This wasn't a 'letter'. It was a 'confession'. He… he purposely put them in. The prices. He purposely… that was how he could guarantee that the one I wielded had no price. He made them part of the weapon. Part of the power. He _made_ the prices. They weren't accidents at all.

Oh, they went beyond what he had anticipated. After all, he hadn't expected Durandel to make Roland _kill_ Josephine. But he admitted that was a 'writing error', so to speak. In his shakiness, he has miswritten a rune, and so it became deadly. The others were more powerful than he had ever anticipated as well, and he knew that the prices he gave were similar.

He did not set a price for Apocalypse and Aureola. Apocalypse had its own, because it was dark magic. Aureola… he hadn't _wanted_ it to have one. It only did because light magic was an experiment, but he did theorize that perhaps light magic had a price not unlike elder magic. It was just quieter, and held back by how it lacked in power.

He knew what he had written for Armads, though. 'If you knew your end, would you continue?' But he admitted that it was written hastily, and that was why he had wanted to refine it. He did not want another 'Josephine'. He did not want another person to suffer for the wielder's choice. But he had no control over that anymore. He was dead, and he never had a chance to check over Armads. Durban would have to be careful, if he still…

"You've been quiet." Warm arms wrapped around me, tugging me into a reassuring hug that made me relax. "Do you need to take a break?" Hartmut asked me, his voice soft and gentle in my ear. I curled into him, taking comfort from his presence, even as I wondered when he had gotten back. "We'll be at the Shrine of Seals tomorrow, so…"

"I know," I whispered. Preliminary scouts had been sent out, but we were expecting a lot of dragons. "I just…" I hesitated before looking at the second letter again. He did not address it _specifically_ to me, I noticed then. He was leaving it to me to decide if the others should know or not, as he was no longer here to make the decisions. "Can you gather the 'Divine Weapon' wielders?"

"Our friends?"

"Well, yes, but those friends in particular." Though… "Add Fiona and Aenir to the group if you can. Sacae if he's not resting."

"And me?"

"Well, of course you." I rolled my eyes and he snickered. "If you do it fast enough, I'll give you a kiss."

"Well, that's persuasive." He smiled softly at me, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You're due for a meeting soon, though."

"This won't take long." I reached over and picked up the letter again, nodding as I firmed my resolve. "This is just something Martin had wanted to tell everyone, but didn't have the chance to." And now, I had to make sure they knew.

* * *

As I predicted, the knowledge that Martin had _purposely_ made the weapons had come as a huge shock to the group. Roland and Hartmut in particular had been livid, but placated slightly by how Martin explained that it had been a writing error, not active malice, that led to Josephine's death. I had a feeling that neither of them would ever _quite_ forgive Martin for it, though. To be fair, I doubted Martin ever forgave _himself_ for it.

Still, everyone had agreed to continue wielding the weapons, and Durban had even offered to take up Armads despite the ambiguousness of the price. That startled me, and some part of me couldn't help but wonder if they adapted to it so quickly because we were all tired, and because these weapons, even though the prices were harsh, and no accident… they would end this war. We wanted it to end. We were willing to sacrifice ourselves for it. One for the many, and we were the 'ones'.

There might have been more arguing and debating about it, mind, but the preliminary scouts had returned while we were in the middle of talks, and that meant we had to all scatter for our respective jobs. Especially when the scouts had confirmed the area in front of the Shrine of Seals was _teeming_ with dragons and half-dragons. While I doubted this would be a 'last stand', it was clear that the dragons were bringing their full might to stopping us _here_. If we won here, then barring something really weird happening, we _should_ win this war.

Still, the air felt odd as I left Delrin's tent. Odder, I mean. Ever since that battle where most of the Divine Weapons were used, there had just been something… wrong. Wrong in the air. Wrong in the ground. Wrong with the _magic_. It had been harder to conjure flames for Martin's pyre this morning, and while I had originally assumed it was just my exhaustion kicking in, both Athos and Genevieve had also mentioned that it seemed like the elemental spirits were 'muted'. Genevieve actually used the word 'dying'. Others, I think, were starting to notice, but just shrugged it off as 'winter'. Which, to be fair, _was_ coming, but winter always felt more of a slumber than a dying.

Shaking my head, I noted where I was, noticed I was near Hanon's tent, and decided to go check in on her. Out of the prices revealed in that battle, Hanon and Athos seemed to have been hit hardest by their prices.

To my surprise, I found not only Hanon in her tent, but also Athos, and both of them were writing furiously. "Hey," I called. Both of them paused, and looked up to smile at me. "It looks like you two are trying to rival Delrin and me in paperwork."

"Well, ours are willing," Hanon laughed. She looked tired, more so than usual. "Do you want some tea?" I gave her a look and she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right, you hate tea now." Yeah, Hydra had definitely spoiled it for me. "Still, something to drink?"

"Crimson went to get me food, so I'll have to decline. I was just coming to check on you." I glanced down at Athos, who had returned to his scribbling. "Well, both of you, but you two conveniently decided to be in the same place."

"Yes, well…" She shrugged, glancing at her writing. "We're both in a rather unique situation. No one else…" Their prices were 'unique'. "Sacaeans can hear the dead on the wind, but they're more… impressions. Senses of laughter. Not concrete things, and it's rare to 'hear' strangers." She sighed. "So, I'm writing letters to their families. I might as well use that knowledge to try and bring them comfort." She laughed bitterly. "Besides, maybe getting a letter from a 'hero' will make them think the death had meaning."

"I'm more or less doing the same," Athos murmured absently. He continued to write and didn't once look up. "I saw the last moment of the dragons. Their knowledge is mine, whether I like it or not. But if I write it down, it's like I was simply studying it in a book." He smiled slightly. "That makes it much easier to bear."

"Precisely," Hanon agreed. She smiled softly. "We might as well bring some good from it."

"That's admirable," I whispered. I found myself growing hesitant. "How do you…?"

"We understand," Athos answered. He looked up then, and sighed. "I can't say that I'm _happy_ knowing that he purposely gave me a weapon he knew might drive me insane, but I understand. He could trust us, but there had to be _something_ to prevent these weapons from being used lightly. We're only using them because this war has dragged on for eight years, and we're all tired." Yes… "Bramimond hesitates more, but that is because that letter wrote down exactly what the tome was supposed to do." Yes, and it was clear that sort of might _had_ to have a serious price. Martin had hoped to lessen its strength, and thus the strain on the wielder, but… "He's studying it now, with Elimine watching just in case."

"But we understand, and do not condemn him for the choice," Hanon reassured. She waved me on, though, so I knew that while they had made the decision, it had been after some lengthy internal debating. "But you have work to do."

"True," I agreed. I made sure to smile for them. "See you guys at dinner. Maybe."

"Wait, we get to eat at a reasonable hour?" The joke made us all laugh, and that laughter followed me as I left Hanon's tent, and headed into my own.

When I got there, I was surprised to see Crimson wasn't there. Hartmut was, though, and he was reading over something. "Crimson said that there was a delay in food, and that you're not allowed to work until you've eaten," Hartmut told me, glancing up slightly to smile at me. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back," I mumbled. I debated working anyway, but decided to sit next to him instead. "What are you reading?"

"A letter from Martin. I hadn't gotten around to it." He held it up so that I can see. The first words were 'I am so sorry.' "I guess it didn't sit right with him, not being able to give me an apology. Regardless of his intentions, it was his price that killed Josephine." He nodded to another folded piece of paper. "That one is for Genevieve. I'm willing to be Roland's letter has an apology too." Yes, that did sound like him. "Freaking hell. The man was dying, could barely take a step without coughing blood, and he still used what strength he had to write these letters." He still used what strength he had to ensure no other weapon had price like Durandel's. "Ah, damn it." He sighed, and leaned into me, resting his head on my shoulder. "If he were alive, I'd punch him."

"He'd expect it," I mumbled. He really would. "How do you feel?"

"Well, it is rather nice to have something to blame besides a random inanimate object." He curled a little more into me, and I hugged him tightly. "Other than that… I don't think I could ever really 'forgive' him for putting the prices in, but I understand. Let's face it. These weapons are powerful. And there's no guarantee that they won't fall into enemy hands at some point in time." Weapons like this could endure far longer than people. "I mean; I don't see how these prices prevent psychopaths from taking it up, but at the same time, I can see how they are a deterrent."

"Maybe that's the point." I closed my eyes, and thought of Martin. "Maybe his idea was not 'keep people away', so much as making sure these weapons aren't used to solve every little conflict. I mean; even once peace comes, there will be a lot of work to be done."

"That's true. Reconstructing, attempting to rebuild civilizations, letting the wounds scar and heal…" That wasn't even going into what would happen to the dragons that survived. What would happen to them? "So, that's a good point. The prices aren't around to keep evil people from wielding them. They _have_ to be there to make people decide if they really need all that power or not." Yes, that made far more sense. "It's like the Sword of Seals, in that way." That was true. If the only real requirement was to have both human and dragon blood, then any could wield it. But having a powerful weapon potentially kill you, _would_ kill any of your allies if you were even a little careless, kept anyone from picking it up to just slice fruit or something. "When this war is over, _we_ will have to find ways to deter any would-be-enemies from stealing them."

"Yes, we will." For everyone's sake. "But enough of that. We've a battle tomorrow, and I want to cuddle until it's time to work."

"Your desire is my command." He leaned up to kiss me gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Next Chapter – Demon Dragon


	44. Chapter 44) Demon Dragon

Chapter 44) Demon Dragon

* * *

 _The months following Alice announcing she was pregnant could only be described as a slowly increasing panic. Every day, we were hit with the realization that Alice was having a kid. We would have to raise a baby. We had barely raised toddlers, so how could we raise a baby? How did you hold them? How did you feed them?_

 _We begged advice from practically every mother in the marketplace. Most of them were amused, but also gave us advice. Good advice._

 _Of course, that advice didn't really stop us from freaking out when Alice went into labor early, and gave birth to twins. But as soon as we saw them, all red-faced and screaming, I swear we all fell in love, and swore we would do whatever we could to make sure Emma and Lori didn't end up as broken as we were._

* * *

The Shrine of Seals felt old. Everything from the carvings on the walls to the build just screamed that it was older than anything, that it was the oldest thing on the continent. It didn't look it, though. It looked strangely intact, especially when accounting for age and the attacks it had suffered. But it remained a beautiful, pristine gold-white.

It felt wrong, fighting here. Like this was a place that was never supposed to see blood, and now it drowned in it.

"Lady Hilda?" Crimson's voice made me turn, and he made sure to smile at me. "You're supposed to be going through the tactics," he chided. I grimaced as I realized he was right. "Are you in pain?"

"No more than usual," I reassured. Though it wasn't that much of a reassurance. "How go preparations?"

"Everything is going as expected." Which meant something horrible was going to happen. That was how it always worked, right? "The dragons are grouping in the south. It won't be long before the offensive is launched."

"Right." I sighed, and tried to look over my report. The lines just blurred together. When did I last get a good night's rest? It felt like lifetimes ago. "Have Bramimond and Durban…?"

"Both of them have decided to try and use their divine weapons." The others were, of course, using theirs. Even Hanon and Athos showed no hesitations. "Do you want to strengthen the guard around Jasmine for Barigan?"

"I'd love to, but considering all the mountains, forests, and wide open spaces, I can't afford it." I just had to hope Barigan wouldn't see Jasmine die, again, and that he could hold it together if he did. It seemed too much to hope that Jasmine would just stay safe. "Can you stick close to Sacae?"

"Are you certain you want him in the fight? He collapsed earlier this morning."

"Yes, but if we sit him out completely, morale is going to fall." I hated it. I hated it so much. But when Sacae had pointed it out, I couldn't refute it. "So, I don't want him to fight, but I can't afford it."

"Of course." Crimson gave me a sympathetic smile. "Then I shall stay near him." He snatched the report from my hands, though, and lightly bopped me in the head with it. "If you're taking five tries to read one sentence, you might as well save your energy."

"But…" I tried to take it back, but he easily held it out of reach. "Crimson, I really need…"

"You really need to rest, Hilda." Aenir popped up then, taking me by the arm. "Crimson, I'm going to borrow her for a brief moment," she informed him. He frowned slightly. "I will have her back before the battle starts. I promise."

"…Very well," Crimson replied. He glanced at the report and nodded. "But it _will_ start soon."

"I know." She tugged me after her. "This way, Hilda." And so I was dragged out of the shrine all together, and down a path not too far from the shrine, hidden by some foliage.

We kept silent as we walked, but I couldn't help but gasp when we ended up in a beautiful, beautiful grove, filled with flowers, protected by trees. It was wide and open, and everything about the place was just… peaceful. It was peaceful. Like the war had never touched this place, _would_ never touch this place.

"Phoebe made this grove," Aenir explained. Her smile was sad and nostalgic. "She planted the trees, arranged the path, urged the flowers to grow. It was a place where we leaders could relax and pretend the world didn't exist for a while." She turned to face me, laughing slightly. "I thought your group might need a few moments like that, after this battle."

"I know we need it _now_ ," I half-joked. I walked to the center of the grove and turned slowly, taking it all in. "A place where we're not heroes…" A place we could just be 'people' again. "Why show me now, though?"

"I worried I might not be able to steal you away long enough after, and I really did want you to see this place." She laughed softly and came over to give me a hug. "Besides, I have another promise to keep to you, and its not suited to a place like this."

"If you say so." I leaned into the hug, resting my head on her shoulder. "Aenir, we can win, right?"

"Yes. You can win. But if you want to win now, you have to be prepared to lose a lot." Of course. But this war was taking too much already. "Don't lose sight of your goal, but also do not lose sight of your morals, Hilda."

"I'll do my best." I couldn't promise anything, especially now. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Blood was everywhere. Human, dragon, it didn't matter. Dead was dead, and blood was blood. War made that quite clear, and the Scouring more so. But this battle in particular really hammered it home as we pushed forward over the dead.

"All forces advance!" We would collect them later, burn them later. But the dead could not be thought of. "Genevieve, get the mages to bombard the enemy!" Not in a battle this large in scale. "Hartmut, you and Roland cut through! Sacae fall back to get healed!"

My throat hurt from shouting so much, and my stomach churned at all the smells. The air screeched and writhed, like it was dying, and it made it hard to breathe.

"Jasmine! We've ambushers from the rear! Take Hanon's group and deal with them!"

Why would it be dying, though? What was going on? I felt like I was going to collapse, but everyone else seemed like they weren't bothered by the air at all…

Suddenly, everything felt _heavy_. I looked around, curious for the source, and started making my way through the fighting to Bramimond when I realized he was casting Apocalypse. As I walked, purple runes etched itself on the ground and everything started trembling… shaking… _splintering_ … as a giant black sphere materialized in the center, a great emptiness, and started sucking things into it. Trees, dragons, boulders… they all entered that nothingness and were erased.

But then the spell abruptly stopped. Everything that had been lifted, but not eradicated, thudded to the ground. Bramimond followed soon, collapsing and choking.

"Bramimond!" I called, crouching next to him and supporting his back. "You okay?" There was no response. "Brami-"

"Did I get any of ours?" he rasped, still coughing. He managed to lift his head to look at me, and for a brief second, I saw shadows over his eyes, literal shadows. "I cut it off when I saw… I couldn't control it. It wanted more in exchange for control."

"More of what?"

"More or _me_. I could feel it breaking me, shattering me, like a mirror." He closed his eyes, breath uneven as he leaned into me. "Who started the argument between Elimine and me? When we first met?"

"I'd say both of you?" I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"I can't remember." His eyes opened, and I saw the fear in them. "I… can't remember. It's black, blank. How did you get injured? When we were ambushed?"

"If you're talking about when we were exploring the fort, I tried to more Genevieve out of the way of a knife, and couldn't make it in time." Did Apocalypse steal memories? I had heard that particularly powerful elder magics could do that, but this was the first time I'd seen it happen. "Switch to a different spell. You were working on one, right? Just in case?"

"Yes, Luna." His breathing evened out and he slowly straightened. "I think… that's what I named it, at least. I think that's the one I invented." This was unnerving. "It should… hopefully be okay. I'm sorry, but I cannot…"

"We knew that Apocalypse was going to be a gamble, Bramimond. Fall back and get checked over before returning to the fight."

"All right." He gave me a wan smile. "Damn, Martin was a little too skilled, huh?"

I had no reply to that, and he didn't expect one, so I just watched him wobble off, hoping that some minor memory loss was all he suffered. And then I laughed, because that was such a horrible price already, and yet I was just…

Footsteps caught my attention, and I turned to see Durban approaching. "I saw Bramimond collapse," he explained with a little shrug. Armads glittered as he rested it on his shoulder. "Hartmut did too, but I reminded him that I could fall back easier than he could." Hartmut was the vanguard of this whole thing. The soldiers adored him, and he was good at rallying them. Far better than the rest of us, at least. "I needed to as well. Armads can sense my fear."

"It can what?"

"Sense my fear." He sighed. "I took up the weapon, but even if I tell myself I am ready, my heart is not. Thus, my resolve is weakened." He looked to the axe. "It's strong. But it's more like a thunder-charged Basilikos than a divine weapon. It will not give its full strength unless my resolve is firm. Unless I am _willing_ to learn how things will end, and accept that price, then it will be weakened."

"Well, the good news is that it weakened is still damn powerful." The only living person who could sense the difference was him. No one else would think twice. "You're fine."

"No, I cannot let my resolve be the only one to falter. I must strengthen myself, as how else can I keep you all safe." He smiled bitterly, and my heart keened. "I failed to protect my friend, but I refuse to fail you all." His smile became distinctly teasing. "After all, _some_ members of the group simply must get married and have kids."

"Durban!" I scowled as he laughed. But the expression faded as I watched him race back into the fight with a bellowed war cry. Armads glinted under the spraying blood, and I wondered just how it would claim its price. I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

But I couldn't focus on that. So, I shook my head violently and focused again on the battle, shouting orders. I knew Delrin was doing the same from wherever he was, but I was the tactician, so I had to be the 'main command' so to speak. It sucked. I hated it. Anyone who wanted to become a tactician was absolutely insane. I was convinced of it.

And then, at some point between one order and the next, everything went to hell. The dragons suddenly roared, their morale shooting through the sky as they attacked with renewed fervor, shattering our formations. I had no idea what, or why, until something blocked the sky. I looked up and blinked slowly, thinking for a second that I was looking at Phoebe again. But that was impossible. For one thing… for one thing, as the dragon landed, I noticed the eyes were different. Heterochromatic, with a red right eye and a green left eye. Who was this? Why was she…?"

"Idenn…" Fiona appeared next to me, with wavering eyes and shaking hands. "Oh, Idenn, I'm so sorry," she whispered, voice cracking. "I'm so, so sorry."

"She's a demon dragon then," I sighed. We were too late to prevent that. "But she's still alive. We can still get her out before she's used up."

"R-right!" She forced a smile, and it looked painful. "It's too early to give up!" Her smile fell, though, as she looked at Idenn. "But there's something wrong. I've never known her to be so still. She's always laughing and running around." But this dragon almost seemed like a statue.

"She's probably just exhausted by everything, the same as us." I clasped her shoulder, and tried to smile. "But this is good, right? Shall we try to go get her?"

"We might want to get a few guards." Still, her eyes sparkled with hope. "But, yes, let's-"

Someone yelled… something. It was a language I didn't know, though the voice was familiar. I almost asked Fiona, especially since she suddenly blanched, but there was no time. Idenn went from statue to slaughter and _lunged_. Dark, shadowy magic bled off of her as she struck, slaughtering everything in her path. And at the end of her path? Fiona and me.

I shoved Fiona to the side as Idenn passed by us, and was sent flying by the magic. Coughing up blood, I made myself stand as Idenn twisted to face me. _I_ was her target. That much was clear.

I wondered why, but there was no time. Idenn was attacking again, and I had to dodge. Duck and weave. I threw fire magic that was instantly swallowed up by the black magic she radiated. I tried striking with Eckesachs, but it just bounced off, all of its power worthless when combating a demon dragon. I tried going after her joints with the Chakram, but while Idenn bled, she did not stop. I wondered if she even felt pain.

Finally, she struck me with her claw, sending me into the mountainside. As I struggled to stand, black flames licked at her teeth as she opened her mouth. A dragon's breath attack… a demon dragon's breath attack… And there was nowhere for me to run or hide. I could see magic battering her back, but she didn't react to any of it. I saw soldiers trying to bring her down, but she just advanced on me, uncaring of the soldiers she crushed.

I could only sigh and close my eyes. I had wanted to see things to the end, but this wasn't so bad. I could rest, at least. Even if I hated leaving everyone behind, I could…

But even as I tried to get my thoughts in order, I noticed something strange. Cold. Everything was cold. I was wrapped in cold, but it wasn't painful. It was just… gentle. Cold, yet gentle, like snow falling on my head. I couldn't figure out why. Then I realized I was wrapped in wings, like a protective hug, looking at ice-blue scales.

Aenir was in her dragon form. And she was shielding me with her own body. I could see the damage from here.

Aenir roared and struck back with her own ice power, encasing the battlefield in a fierce blizzard that froze and shattered the enemy half-dragons, bit into the enemy dragons. Idenn flinched back from the assault, and Aenir pushed forward, sinking her fangs into Idenn's neck and ripping out a chunk. To my surprise, Idenn didn't react at all to what had to be the massive pain, but just struck Aenir again with her breath attack.

It was soon joined by another, one of flames. A fire dragon thudded down next to Idenn, and when I saw the eyes, I knew who it was. Jahn. Jahn was here. I wondered if he was why Idenn had focused on me.

But then, I decided I didn't care. Aenir was an ice dragon. Jahn was fire, and Idenn was… well, a former divine dragon. They had all the advantages over her, and it showed. Each time they attacked, more of her blood streamed down. More holes in her scales opened up.

But Aenir… Aenir didn't fall. She kept on advancing, kept on pushing the two of them back. Her ice powers ripped through the enemy, her fangs bit deep, her claws tore everything they struck to shreds. She advanced, and Jahn slowly retreated, Idenn following like a little puppy, uncertain of what was going on.

And then Idenn suddenly _shrieked_. It pierced the air, made the dragons tremble, and I wondered what the hell finally made her react. A small bit of fire caught my eye, and I realized the answer should have been obvious. Hartmut. Hartmut and his Sword of Seals had stabbed Idenn in the side, right at the wing joint, and she could not shrug off _its_ power. So, she stumbled back, still screeching, and I almost thought she was sobbing as Hartmut jerked the blade out and jumped back, readying to strike again.

Jahn, however, moved in front of her, and whispered something that I could not understand again. Shadows writhed around Idenn, and when they cleared, I saw a girl who looked to be about Fiona's age. Her eyes were blank, even as tears clung to her face, blood pouring out of the wound on her side.

She stared at Hartmut, though, and a small, small bit of confusion flicked over her face. Hartmut hesitantly relaxed, and brought up his hand. She stared at it like she had no idea what was going on, and that little bit of confusion deepened just slightly.

And then Jahn roared, knocking Hartmut back before picking up Idenn roughly and taking off without a care of anything. As if that was a cue, the dragons began retreating, their morale tumbling to the ground like a broken bird.

The first thing I did was go check on Hartmut. He groaned as I helped him up, and clung to me tightly before giving me a little reassuring smile. A 'thump' made it fall, and I didn't even need to look to know what happened. Aenir had fallen.

"Aenir!" I yelled, racing for her as she fell into a large puddle of her own blood. "Aenir!" I scrambled over the bodies, slipped in bloody mud. All to reach her as she used the last of her strength _to shift back_. "Aenir!" When I reached her, I rolled her into my lap and tried to put pressure on the wounds. There was so much blood, though. So much… too much… "Aenir!" Worse, though, were the… the cracks. The angry black and red lines that slowly grew across her skin, like cracks in glass. "Aenir!"

"It's… okay…" she whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, already hazy, and she reached up to cradle my face. "It's okay… Hilda… I knew…"

"Knew what?" I glanced up and saw Hartmut lingering nearby. "Can you get Ely?" He nodded and raced off, and I focused my attention back on Aenir. "Ely is on her way, Aenir, so…"

"I told you… it's okay. I knew this would happen…" She _knew_ she would die? "I knew the moment we met… that I would die… to keep you safe… but that's okay." She smiled sweetly. "That's okay… I made that choice, and I don't regret it…"

"But your children! Your husband!"

"They'll be fine… he'll find them again, and they will be happy. I have faith in that." The lines slowly crawled up her neck and face. But despite the pain, she was still smiling. "And I know… I know you all can make something out of all of this… so, no regrets…"

"Make something?" My voice cracked. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you. I would tell you… what happened…" She struggled to lift herself up, and I shifted so that I was holding her, so that she could whisper in my ear. "Before Aquelia… what angered us all… a bunch of humans slaughtered over a hundred dragon children."

"But the knights…"

"That was the worst part, Hilda." Her voice was shaky, and I could barely hear her. "It was not… done by hunters. It was done by _knights_." Wha…? "Dragon Knights, those we trusted, slaughtered the ones we asked them to protect." Betrayal. The dragons had been betrayed by the order that was suppose to help keep them safe. "The leader still lives…"

"Who is it?" I held her a little closer, cushioning her head on my shoulder so that she was just a little more comfortable. "I swear… I swear I'll…"

"I know." She managed a laugh. "That's why I'm saying this." Her voice was so thin… "Delrin." What did he have to do with-? "Delrin was the leader."

The sentence made me freeze, and before I could even think of what to say, of how to react, she shattered. She broke into a million pieces, becoming nothing but dust, leaving behind bloody clothes that I could only clutch as I started to _scream_.

It was his fault? Aquelia's destruction, the whole damn war, all of the deaths… it was all because of Delrin?

* * *

Next Chapter - Dark Truths (including epilogues, we are ten chapters away from the end)


	45. Chapter 45) Dark Truths

Chapter 45) Dark Truths

* * *

 _Some months after Emma and Lori were born, I realized it had been five years since Aquelia fell. By this point, the town was bustling, almost like Aquelia. But that was also the year that the dragon shelters were finalized, and that was the year where dragons started flying overhead, scaring the living hell out of all of us._

 _That was the first time I remembered that the war was still going on. Humans and dragons were fighting somewhere far away while we desperately tried to survive. I couldn't decide if I hated them or not._

* * *

The fires were burning, but there was no body. Aenir's body had shattered, due to Idenn's power. Of course, though, I couldn't say that. I couldn't explain it. Fiona told me that all those killed by divine dragons 'shattered' like glass, but Idenn had only attacked 'the strange ice dragon' and me. If I told them that Aenir had died to that, they'd figure it out. And given how bloodthirsty, how angry, they all were… I worried they'd turn on her memory.

So, the official story was that Aenir had been ripped apart by a dragon. I supposed it was technically true. But it still left a bad taste in my mouth as I watched her memorial fire burn. And it made me remember her last words.

"Hilda?" A hand took mine, and I looked up to see it was Hartmut. "Fiona's retired for the night," he told me. "Elimine is taking care of her." I could only nod and lean into him. Nothing made sense. "How are you?"

"I…" I began. I sighed, though, and just buried my head in his shoulder. "It hurts, but I'm so used to the pain that it barely registers." Aenir was not the first to die, and she would not be the last. With the battles becoming more desperate, it really was only a matter of time before I lost another friend.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He pulled me into a one-armed hug, running his hand through my hair. "She looked so confused. Idenn, I mean."

"I'm sure she was just confused by how the guy who stabbed her was holding out his hand."

"Yeah, in retrospect, I probably should've… said something." He sighed. "I felt like there was something wrong, though. Just some sort of instinct."

"We can figure it out when we save her."

"True." He kissed the top of my head. "Are you okay?"

"You just asked that."

"But if you don't register the pain, why are you out of it?" He shifted so that he was facing me, hand cupping my cheek. "What is it?"

"I…" I thought of the words again. They just didn't make sense. "Aenir managed to tell me something." But I… I… "I need to go confirm it first. It's… odd." I stepped back from him and smiled. "So, I think I'll do that." Yes, there had to be an explanation. I doubted Aenir would lie, but she didn't know _everything_.

"All right." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll handle things around here. You just do what you need to do."

"I love you." Still smiling, I left the memorial and funeral fires, and made my way through the camp to Delrin's tent.

He was at his desk, of course, working, but he looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Ah, Hilda, I wasn't expecting you," he greeted, setting down his pen. "How are you? I understand you were injured?"

"I'm perfectly healed," I reassured him, relaxing. Yeah, there was no way he… "Ely made sure of it, and trust me, I wouldn't be up if she hadn't cleared me."

"I am relieved to hear that." His smile warmed. "So, is something wrong? I thought I gave you the day off to mourn Aenir."

"You did, but I heard something strange while on the field, and I wanted to get it clarified." My stomach was in knots, but I made myself keep going. "I heard that the attack on Aquelia, the whole war really, was in retaliation for something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently some dragon knights killed a bunch of dragon children?" I just wanted the truth. "I heard you were in charge of it, but that's…" Ridiculous. It had to be. He couldn't have… "I mean… hang on, let me start ov-"

"I knew you would figure it out eventually." The light, calm words felt like a punch to the gut. "I'm actually surprised you didn't think of it sooner." He slowly stood up from the desk and walked over. "You didn't think it was strange that you were ambushed while checking out the fortress? You didn't think it was strange that the scout records disappeared?" He stopped in front of me, still smiling. I could only stare. "You didn't think it strange that I sent you to a place that dragons guarded? You didn't think it strange that I had the supposed traitor's sword?"

"You killed Marius too?" Then who was that aide? Had he been… had he been…? "But that aide…"

"A perfect scapegoat." He laughed softly, as if this were one giant joke. "I told him that if he killed one of your group, then I'd speak for him. As if he'd survive the attempt, the idiot." He used us. He used how protective my group was of each other. Mika _died_ because of this. "But, goodness, I expected this conversation back in Edessa, when the story got out. How poor Josephine was ripped apart by a dragon, and not the man she loved."

"You changed the story on purpose." He used Josephine's death to turn the army against the dragons. "Everyone was too tired of fighting, so you changed the story and made them angry."

"And now, they're willing to wipe that infection from the continent." He was still smiling. "It was a shame about Marius, but I had to. He was going to send Martin away, and we couldn't have that. Not until he completed his masterpieces." He killed Marius because Marius was going to save Martin's life. Martin died because he… he…!

"You…!" I bristled, anger flooding me. "I will-!"

"What? Tell everyone what I've done?" He shrugged, completely nonchalant. "No one will believe you, and even if they do, they're not going to care. One little story, and they'll turn on Marius too." He laughed again, but this time it was dark. "But let's say I'm wrong. Let's say they _do_ believe you. How do you think they will react? All those poor, poor soldiers, fighting for a cause they believe in, suddenly faced with the truth? What do you think will happen?" I didn't… "Well, in a worst case scenario, which is always so likely, they'd riot. They'd all riot, from the soldiers here in camp, to the soldiers protecting your precious Alice and Maron."

"You…" I couldn't breathe. He was… he had… "You took them hostage."

"With your permission, at that!" He laughed again, rocking back on his heels. "Elijah might be able to protect Alice and Maron, but what about all those cute little kids you take care of? He's just one soldier, and an injured one at that. Alice and Maron are pregnant; they can't fight that well without risking the children they want to bring into the world." He smiled indulgently, patting my shoulder. "Is revealing the truth worth so many lives, dear Hilda? The lives of these soldiers, the lives of your loved ones?"

"You seriously…" I jerked away from him, fingers curling as I got ready to burn him. "I will erase you!"

"By killing me now? How will you justify it?" I… "There's no proof. You have only my word" I… "Come now, Hilda. You're intelligent. That's why Marius gave you his pendant." He purposely turned his back on me, taunting me. "I'm sure you know what decision to make."

"…You're a monster."

"As you are, to the dragons." He glanced back at me, and laughed. "Besides, what are you getting worked up over?" He waved me away, and went back to work. "They were only dragons."

I fled. I ran as fast as I could out of his tent, hearing his laughter echoing in my ears. At some point, though, I collapsed to my knees and just vomited my guts out, too sickened by everything to do anything else.

He had played everyone, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what I did after puking. Everything was a bit of a haze until I realized I was resting in the grove Aenir showed me. The grove where she gave me a hug. The grove she showed me to give me a place to rest. I wondered if she'd made sure of it because she'd known how much I'd be reeling. Because she'd know how much this all hurt.

"There you are." So, I was really surprised when Crimson found me. "Lord Hartmut and the others were worried they couldn't find you," he explained as he walked up. He didn't move to sit down, just continued to watch me. "I told them you were handling something, but it was a bit distressing."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, moving to cover my face with my arms. "I just…"

"You look ill. Did you eat something that unsettled your stomach?"

"No…" Well, actually… "Unless you count a bit bite of a dark truth." I hated that I had wanted to know. I hated that I learned. Everything was so much easier when I hadn't. "I basically learned that this whole war is the result of a madman."

"I believe I told you before that this war was started because of hatred."

"Well, then, of a madman's hatred." Seriously, what would make Delrin do that? He'd been a Dragon Knight! He was supposed to protect dragons, just as he did humans! How was starting a war doing that?! "I wonder why." No, maybe I shouldn't. Wondering about the cause of something led to this in the first place.

"Regardless of the reason why, even if it is sympathetic, the action is not justified." He was right. That was why Aenir hadn't sided with the dragons when they wiped out Aquelia. _Aquelia_. If Delrin were involved with the killing of dragon children, then the slaughter would've occurred here, in the east. Aquelia was on the other side of the continent, filled with people who never learned what had happened, and would not have had any involvement. "Even if, say, the madman lost his family because of dragons, sparking a war only led to that same thing happening, multiple times, and the blood is ultimately on his hands."

"Yeah, that makes sense." I wanted to scream, but I was too tired and worn to do so. "The worst part, though, is that he's won. He's getting exactly what he wants. I can't do anything."

"Now, that isn't true." He was quiet for a long while, as if waiting for me to reply. When I didn't, he continued. "In all the time I've known you, you've never really been the type to give up just because you couldn't see a way forward initially." Well, he'd only known me for a few months, so what did he-? "So, what do you want to do, my little dragon knight?"

The words made me jerked up, eyes wide as I scrambled to my feet, facing Crimson. And while I tried to get my mind back in order, I saw Crimson's black hair fade to a warm, fire-red, framing a face I knew. A face I knew, with kind and warm blue eyes, and an equally warm smile.

"Wuotan?" I whispered. He simply smiled in reply. "You're Wuotan. You're actually…" My voice cracked and I lurched forward, half-tackling him and half-hugging him. "You're here! You're really…!"

"I'm here," he murmured, hugging me back. His hugs were as warm as always. "I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"You're here…" He never actually left that day. He'd been there. He'd just… "How did I not…?" Wait, no, FORGET THAT! "How did Aenir not figure it out?"

"I am very good at pretending to be human." His smile was almost smug as he pulled away to stroke my hair. "Besides, you only need some slight changes in order to hide. A slightly different shade of blue for my eyes, some manipulation of coloring on my face, and there's just enough different that I become unrecognizable."

"It was that easy?"

"Consider how Jahn and Hydra have been after me and Hydra never realized I was right there." He made a face. "Of course, I also didn't know Hydra was Azure, but in my defense, I had never seen his human form. We always talked as dragons."

"Did Aenir ever…?"

"No." His eyes were sad. "I thought many times of telling her, but told myself that it could wait. She always made the funniest noises when you startled her, and it would've been like old times. I suppose I waited too long."

"I'm sorry."

"Aenir made her choice. And if she had seen her death here, then there was really nothing that could be done." His voice was calm, but I knew it was 'too' calm. He said the words to remind himself more than anything. "But I suppose she used her last breaths to tell you about Delrin."

"Yes, she did." Feeling my legs about to give out, I sat down, tugging his sleeve until he sat next to me. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, the answer is simple. I infiltrated to kill Delrin." He shrugged. "Dragons are used to playing long games. Hydra and I had similar ideas."

"Why didn't he go after Delrin?"

"Because in Hydra's eyes, all humans were guilty, and he thought Marius had some part in the slaughter. He didn't, of course. Marius was stationed in the west." He sighed, looking up at the trees. "But Hydra didn't care, and to be fair, he lost both of his children, as well as his younger siblings, in the slaughter. It would be near impossible for him to think clearly, and it is too harsh to expect it of him."

"How did Jahn factor into this?"

"Jahn got a little overly passionate, and he was mad at me because I urged for caution. I had planned on telling Gabriel what occurred, and letting the Dragon Knights deal with Delrin and his group." He smiled bitterly. "I should have worded it better. It makes sense, in retrospect. Of course they didn't want to trust other dragon knights. I was one of the few who knew any of them on a personal level. So, Aquelia was destroyed in retaliation both for the slaughter, and because of the tactless words I said that day."

"That's not fair."

"Nothing is fair when children die." He stroked my hair again. "And nothing is fair when leaders do not take the time to support their fellows. If Aenir, Helios, and I had focused more on comforting Hydra, of helping him with his anger, with everyone's anger, then perhaps things would not have gone so far. But we were more focused on 'dealing with the problem', and were too logical, too pragmatic. And the anger festered."

"And Delrin got what he wanted." Now I really was curious, though. "The example you used…"

"Tensions have been rising for years between dragons and humans. I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Yes, Aenir said that was why you gave me to the temple, and why…"

"Yes." His eyes were sad, and I knew he was remembering that day. "You really do remind me of her. It's startling, really." He shook his head. "The day you were almost killed, and you woke up… you were so much like Alyssa that I couldn't find any words."

"No wonder you just let me go," I teased. We were getting a bit off topic, but… "What did she look like? And no flowery descriptions."

"Oh, trust me, any instances of that were lectured out in the early years of our courtship. She _hated_ them." He laughed a little. "But you look a lot like her. You're taller, leaner, and you definitely have my eyes. Hers were green."

"…But she had long brown hair." I grabbed a lock of mine, looking at it. "Right before I woke up that day, I saw a woman like that. She was singing 'Sun's Fire'."

"My favorite song, and you loved it as a baby." Wuotan's smile was sad and nostalgic. "Ghosts do wander from time to time. Most of the time, they stay to guard important things, lingering to ensure that items and knowledge are not lost. Sometimes, though, they walk to the edge to urge the living to return."

"So, was it really her?"

"It could've been. It also could've been a very lovely dream." He looked startled when I laughed. "What is it?"

"The woman said the same. In the dream." Maybe it really was her, then. Maybe that was her saving my life, again. "But we're really off topic."

"Ah, yes, we are." He coughed to clear his throat; I knew he was holding back tears. "Regardless, yes, tensions were high. Attacks on half-dragons weren't uncommon. What was different in your case was… I happened to be coming home early, and Alyssa was unbelievably strong. Others weren't as lucky."

"So, what happened?"

"Some extremists burned down Delrin's entire town, all because there were a few families of half-dragons there." The whole town? All of them just for…? "I do not blame Delrin for hating dragons. But to start a war to wipe out all the dragons? That is beyond acceptable."

"But he won." I drooped as I remembered why I had come out here at all. "I can't…"

"Now, Hilda, I do need to point something out." He looked comically stern, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Did Aenir say 'you' in the singular, or 'you' in the plural?"

"She…?" Oh, I got it. "It was plural."

"Exactly." He smiled softly. "Go tell them. Work on what to do together. You're a group. Make your decisions like it."

"Right." Still, I leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder. "Don't you… owe me a story, though?" I vaguely remembered…

"Ah, yes, that's right. The last time I saw you in Aquelia, I promised to tell you the story of the singer and the dragon." He patted me on the back, laughing softly. "Of course, that story is simply of Alyssa and me, so how about I do away with the pretending?"

"Tell me everything."

"As much as I can remember." That was okay. I knew that was a lot. He always had the best of memories. "So, I met Alyssa by a lake, in what had to be the most cliché of romantic clichés…"

* * *

It was a testament to how much trust my group had for Aenir and me that they all let me finish before freaking out. To be fair, it was a _lot_ to freak out over.

"So, the bastard just wins?" Athos snapped. He, out of all of us, was the most livid. I thought it might be because he couldn't stand how much pain we had all gone through, and how many bad futures he had seen because Delrin decided to kill a bunch of kids. "We just have to swallow our hatred and let him?"

"Of course not," Barigan countered. He was the second-most angry. I thought it might be because he was always the 'knight' of us, and couldn't stand that we were serving someone so dishonorable. "We _will_ destroy him. And we can. Aenir would not have said anything if we couldn't."

"Okay, then how?" Silence reigned in the tent. "No ideas?"

"Well, it's only been a candlemark since we all calmed down enough to talk and not almost bring down Hartmut and Hilda's tent." Indeed, I had called the 'divine weapon wielders', and Hartmut, to my tent to tell them what was going on. I thought about bringing in all my friends, but Aenir had focused on 'this group' when she talked about doing something about the knowledge. Besides, Fiona had woken up from a nightmare, and Jasmine, Genevieve, and Sacae had volunteered to tend to her. "Though, we had a near miss thanks to Durban and the supporting pole?"

"I hadn't know it was right behind me," Durban defended, flushing from embarrassment. He'd reeled back after I told them everything, and had knocked the support pole out of place. His height had let him hold everything up while we fixed things. "Still, I am sorry."

"It's fine," I reassured, shifting my weight as my feet began hurting. I really wanted to lie down, but this was important. "I probably should've given all of you better warning."

"I can see why you had wanted confirmation before speaking of it, though," Hanon sighed. She still held herself tensely, and I knew why. Delrin had _lied_ to all of us, and that was an even bigger deal to those of the plains than the rest of the continent. "Damn him. How many people died because he blamed an entire race?"

"Eight years of war's worth." I did feel some sympathy, but anger drowned it. Having an understandable motive didn't excuse _anything_. Especially when he subjected so many people to the same fate. "But yes, _we_ have to do something, now that we know."

"The question becomes 'what can we do?' and none of us have an answer." Hanon sighed and plopped down on the bed next to Ely. "What do you think, Elimine?"

"I'm still reeling a bit," Ely mumbled. She clasped her hands to keep them from shaking. "We can't tie him directly to Sheryl's death, except through the war, but Mika and Martin directly died because of him. I can't wrap my head around it."

"I suppose this is a time where you're supposed to have faith that everything will work out?" Bramimond commented dryly. He ducked under the pillow Ely threw at him. "Well, regardless, you need to focus."

"I'm trying, you meanie."

"Try harder. I doubt we're figuring this out without you."

"You're a big meanie."

"I miss the days your arguments had heat to them," Athos sighed. He looked a little mournful. "I really do. It's a sign of how tired we all are that they're just old married couple bickering."

"Hey, not all married couples bicker like that," Barigan pointed out. He pouted slightly. "Jasmine and I don't."

"You two aren't old yet." And there was an unspoken 'I hope you two will get to grow old' with the words. "Regardless…"

"Regardless, we now have a situation we need to resolve," Roland pointed out, leaning back in his chair. He had been the quietest, and I knew it was because he _hated_ that his actions, his crimes, had been buried for Delrin's objective. "And we have no ideas on how to do that." No, we didn't. I thought of going to Crimson… Wuotan… but he was getting food for us right now. "All right, people, it's brainstorming time! Like when Bramimond makes new things. What do we need and what do we want?"

"What I want to know is why he didn't lie," Hartmut suddenly murmured. He drummed his fingers on my desk. "He could've. After all, maybe he was given false information and thought the targets were actually 'bad dragons' before tragically finding out too late. Maybe it was some of his knights who claimed to be on orders, but weren't really. That's two stories I can think of without even trying." His eyes were thoughtful. "So, why didn't he lie?"

"That _is_ a good point." Roland pressed his hand to his mouth in thought. "Hilda, be honest. If he had given one of those lies, you would have believed it, right?" I could only nod in reply. After all, I would have. It would have been so much easier. "So, why didn't he? Why tell you? He had to know you'd tell _us_." He smiled wryly. "I mean; I'm sure Hartmut would've gotten it out of you. He always frets so much when you're upset."

"Save the teasing, please."

"Who's teasing? I am simply stating facts." The bit of banter made us chuckle and lightened the air of the tent. "Do you have a theory, Hartmut? For the question, I mean. I have one."

"Yes, and I think we're on the same wavelength. Delrin is afraid of us." Hartmut began pacing, and I nudged some chairs out of his way to make sure he didn't trip. "He's afraid. He's not Marius, who had the respect of everyone in the army. He has respect, sure, but people's eyes are not on him for leadership as they were for Marius. They've turned to _us_. Our weapons, our miraculousness…" He stopped and looked at all of us. "He wants us to stay in line. So he dropped the act and gave the threat. The soldiers, and those resting in that fortress, are hostages. Their fates are dependent on us."

"Yes, I agree. That makes the most sense." Roland groaned, rubbing his temples. "Of course, even with knowing that…"

"That's how we win." Hartmut's eyes were shining with purpose, determination. "They look to _us_. We are not the official leaders, but we are the heroes. Delrin has moved us as pawns, but let's not forget where we are. We're in enemy territory. We're on the other side of the board." His smile was proud and dazzling. "And pawns _promote_ when they reach the end of the board. So that's what we'll do. We'll promote, and take control of everything, unofficially. Take advantage of how the soldiers worship us. We haven't succeeded in getting them to stop, so let's subtly encourage it."

"By subtly encouraging it, we'll seize control of the army," I murmured. Yes, this could work. "We put ourselves into a position where we are more believed than him…" I thought of something and looked to Ely. "Ely, out of all of us, people seem to be most hanging onto your words as something divine."

"Because I am the 'Saint', the miraculous healer," she deadpanned. She gave me a wary look. "What are you plotting?"

"Well, as Bramimond pointed out, you always did like praying. And when we were little, you _did_ want to be a priestess."

"You want me to preach?"

"Why not? Make a new church or something. And then use that as a base to be like 'oh, the divine beings have revealed to me a horrible truth' once all of this is over."

"You're serious." She sighed heavily, and looked at the others. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time one of her insane ideas worked, and honestly, it might be a good way to reign in some of the bloodthirstiness. But what do you all think?"

"So long as you do not expect those of the plains to join in, I think it will be fine," Hanon replied slowly. Her eyes were narrowed. "On the plains, we do not have a person speaking for Mother Earth and Father Sky. Druids will read their messages, but any can learn."

"That's fine," Ely reassured. She smiled slightly. "It's actually a bit relieving to hear, though it makes me wonder on how we'll win them."

"Leave _that_ to me. I am, after all, the daughter of the Kutolah Chieftain." Hanon made a face. "I hate it, but I can use that, along with Murgleis. The wind is important to those of the plains. Let me handle them."

"We'll split up the rest, easily," Roland laughed. However, his grin was decidedly wicked. "Let's show Delrin why not playing the game until the end was a mistake, yeah?"

"If this is _really_ going to work, though, you're going to need a leader," Durban pointed out. All of us paused before we all turned towards a slowly panicking Hartmut. "Ah, good, we're on the same page. And no, you can't protest, Hartmut. You have the big bad Sword of Seals, which is even _stronger_ than our weapons, and this was all your idea."

"But I…" Hartmut began. He sighed, and glanced at the Sword of Seals, resting in the corner. "I'm not sure if I can draw out a killing intent from it, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Aenir told me the weapon would react based on my resolve. It's not unlike your divine weapons, but instead of a single question that is answered, the Sword of Seals is constantly gauging. And, I'm not sure…" He slumped, drooping his head. "I'm not sure how it does it, or how 'deep' it searches. You all can't tell me that even with this plan… that you are not internally screaming. After all, for this to work, we have to sacrifice the dragons." That… was true. Because we couldn't balk at killing them. We had to keep fighting this war, and we had to end it. "We sacrifice the dragons, win the war, and get the clout to bring Delrin to justice, if only for Marius's death."

"If that is the only issue, then there is a simple solution," I commented lightly. I picked up Eckesachs from its corner of the tent and held it out to him. "Wield this." He looked at me like I was insane, but I kept my stance firm. "I won't be fighting that much if we do this. I'll be subverting Delrin's orders, taking over his duties, handling the tactics… I'll be setting the board up for you all to claim it."

"She's right," Athos murmured. He smiled slightly, a touch sardonic. "We'll be the visible heroes, but we can't do everything. Someone will have to pull the shadows. Who better than a former thief?"

"I maintain that I am _always_ a thief, thank you." I made my voice purposely haughty. "But yes, let me perform the greatest of thefts. Let me steal command of the army from Delrin. And while I do that, you wield this blade on the frontlines, rallying the troops to follow you."

"…You're lucky I love you," Hartmut groaned. Still, he took Eckesachs from me and sighed. "Okay. I'll be the leader. The rest of you… we'll all do what we can."

That was all there was to this. Now, the question became… could we? Could we really do this? We had no idea, even as we made more plans. We just… had to try. And hope this didn't completely blow up in our faces.

* * *

 _People_

 _For convenience, I'm just… grouping people up now._

· _In Active Service_

o _Allies_

§ _Me (Hilda), High General_

§ _Ely/Elimine, Saint, Wielder of Aureola_

§ _Roland, Wielder of Durandel_

§ _Hartmut, Wielder of the Sword of Seals and Eckesachs_

§ _Hanon, Wielder of Murgleis_

§ _Sacae, Wielder of the Katti Blades (not part of the conspiracy yet))_

§ _Barigan, Wielder of Maltet_

§ _Durban, Wielder of Armads_

§ _Jasmine, leader of the fliers (not part of the conspiracy yet)_

§ _Genevieve, mage lieutenant (not part of the conspiracy yet)_

§ _Athos, Wielder of Forblaze_

§ _Bramimond, Wielder of Apocalypse_

§ _Fiona, Dancer (not part of the conspiracy yet)_

§ _Crimson/Wuotan (not part of the conspiracy yet)_

o _Enemy_

§ _Delrin, leader of the army, initiator of the Scouring_

· _Not fighting_

o _Alice, never joined the army, pregnant_

o _Maron, discharged due to pregnancy_

o _Elijah, discharged due to injury_

· _Deceased_

o _Martin (died forging the divine weapons)_

o _Mika (died protecting Ely)_

o _Sheryl (killed by a dragon)_

o _Josephine (Killed by Roland)_

o _Marius (Killed by Delrin)_

o _Aenir (killed by Idenn and Jahn)_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, have some reveals! Delrin's real self, Crimson's identity, how Elimine became a religious leader, how Hartmut gains Eckesachs…

Next Chapter – Resolve


	46. Chapter 46) Resolve

Chapter 46) Resolve

* * *

 _The first attack was the worst. All the panic, all the chaos… soldiers claiming they were here to help, but really only hurting… it was horrible. It was even worse, because this attack, we lived through. We were there as the fire rained down. The blood streaming down the streets. The rubble of broken stalls and buildings…_

 _That first time was the worst. The second made me numb. I didn't even remember the third._

* * *

"And so, I told the owl 'the domain of the gods lies high above the clouds; your wings will not be strong enough to take you there'. The owl was very disappointed and returned to the forest…"

Ely's story drifted lazily over the sounds of chores. She had finished up a sermon not long ago, and was now adding more to her 'divine' façade by pretending to have talked to animals.

"And so, I told the eagle 'the domain of the gods lies in a distant land, beyond the night. Your eyes would not be able to guide you through the dark'. The eagle was very disappointed, and returned to the mountains…"

Okay, it wasn't quite that. She was adapting a story Mother told us as children, changing pieces of it to remove mentions of dragons. Not even she could get away with telling a story about them, with how angry our soldiers were.

"I could not abandon either of them, so I brought them together and told them to travel together. The eagle used his powerful wings to carry the owl, and the owl used his great eyes to guide the eagle through the night. Thus, both were able to reach the domain of the gods, and even now, they'll send little whispers back. Though I cannot hear, those of the plains, with their keen senses, can."

It was just a silly little story with a moral. 'Everyone has their strengths, and only by working together can you reach beyond the skies.' At least, that's how I always interpreted it. But, even so, the soldiers hung on every word, just as they had for the earlier sermon.

I only had to glance at them to know that in their eyes, Ely wasn't 'human' anymore. She was something more, something greater. She was 'The Saint'.

She wasn't the only one who gained a little 'title'. Roland, for instance, was the 'Champion', the first to wield a divine weapon. Many called Durban 'The Berserker', for his ferocity in a fight, and because it was a special title in the Western Isles. Athos became 'the Archsage'. Hanon was often called 'The Divine Huntress', just as Barigan was 'The Divine Knight'. Bramimond and Hartmut had no 'special' little titles, but I thought it was simply because no one could agree on what to call them.

It had been a few days since we enacted our plan, a couple since we brought Genevieve, Jasmine, and Sacae into our little conspiracy. Genevieve's immediate response was to arrange it so that things credited to her actually went to Athos or Bramimond. Neither were comfortable at the thought, but Jasmine pointed out that if we were going to make this work, we all had to be larger than life. That meant taking credit for other deeds. Sacae cheerfully pointed out that it sort of happened already with the consumption cure; Ely had whimpered at the reminder.

Regardless, though, it seemed to have worked. All eyes focused on us, and between training, encouragement, and being the 'strong and confident warriors'… they adored them. The soldiers adored our eight little 'heroes', and would follow them to hell itself. I almost felt ill at the realization. It was so easy, _so_ _easy_ , to manipulate them all. So desperate everyone was for hope that they gleefully clung to whatever bits were there.

No wonder Delrin's plan had worked. When people really wanted to believe something, they'd ignore everything contradictory. Like sheep, mindlessly following a shepherd.

My stomach rolled, and I instinctively covered my mouth as I fought down a wave of nausea. The past few days had been… there was just something wrong with the air. Even though everyone in camp was hopeful, adoring, there was just something… wrong.

"You okay?" Gentle hands and a gentle voice. Hartmut. "You threw up last night," he murmured, caressing my cheek. "Are you certain you're well?"

"Ely didn't find anything wrong when I asked earlier," I replied, shrugging slightly. She had noticed something 'different', but it wasn't an illness, so neither of us bothered looking into it. "It is possible that I'm ill. You weren't feeling well last night yourself."

"No, there's something with…" He shrugged, eyes narrowing at the clouds overhead. "I feel like the sky is going to shatter and fall? Or like the ground is about to just disappear."

"Yes, that does feel accurate." Dead, dying, disappearing… what was this feeling? "Has anyone else felt something off? That could give us a clue."

"No one I've asked has, but I haven't talked to everyone in our group yet about it." He sighed, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Unfortunately, though, I'm not sure I'll have the time. I'm running drills today."

"And I _definitely_ don't have the time." I shrugged, smiling softly before giving him a quick kiss. "Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. For now, though, yes, I am okay. How are you? How is Roland?"

"Roland is going about like nothing is wrong, but I know he's hurting." Hartmut closed his eyes, and I reached up to stroke his hair. The soldiers had begged Roland for his view of wielding Durandel in battle, and Roland had to pretend it was a glorious memory, not something painfully heart-wrenching. "As for me…" He caught my hand and held it loosely. "Well, I have to say; I was a lot more at ease before people starting looking to me for leadership."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I know it needs to be done, and if someone has to be stuck with being leader, I might as well take up that burden." He kissed my palm before letting go. "Speaking of leaders…"

I glanced behind me, and saw Delrin walking… no, storming… towards me. "I think he's caught on." But it was too late. He couldn't stop it. No one could. "Don't let the soldiers-"

"See me as anything but strong. I know, but thank you for the reminder." He looked so despondent, though, that I had to lean up to kiss his cheek. "I think everyone is giving us indulgent looks."

"Everyone loves a bit of romance. Gives the blood and guts glitter." I grinned as he laughed. "Go on. I have work to do."

"I know; I'll see you later." He walked off, giving smiles and encouragement to the soldiers as he passed. If I hadn't known he was exhausted and uncomfortable, I never would have guessed by how confident and warm his smile was.

We were all such liars.

"Hilda?" Delrin's voice was warm and calm, but his eyes glittered almost dangerously as he came to my side. "I must admit to being confused by something," he began, crossing his arms, and tilting his head. I knew he'd done the latter so that no one caught how angry he really was. "You gave marching orders?"

"Well, yes, we've been here at the Shrine of Seals too long," I answered, voice innocently. I smiled just as warmly. "So, I thought it best, tactically, to push forward, towards the old capital. Bramimond and Hartmut gave me some paths for us to use. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Typically, I'm the one who gives such orders."

"Oh, are you protesting chasing after the dragons to destroy them?" I leaned forward slightly, still smiling. "Delrin, please, you must delegate. I'm sure you're quite busy. Let me handle little things like this. You go do your paperwork. You have a mountain to go through, if my own pile is any indication."

"You…"

"Regardless, it's done. They listened to me. The soldiers trust me, after everything I've led them through, such as that horrible time we were trapped outside of the fortress because the scouting reports vanished." I rocked back to my heels, and bounced a little to get my bearings. "Make sure you finish everything you need to! We'll be leaving tomorrow~!"

I turned away then, to go back to work, and I snickered because I knew he couldn't even indulge in glaring at me. Not with so many people around. Not when so many of those people liked and respected me. They'd leap to defend me over him. And we both knew it.

You shouldn't have told me, Delrin. Now, I was going to do everything I could to make you _burn,_ and you couldn't do anything but watch the flames surround you.

* * *

At some point between arranging marching orders and plowing through paperwork, Crimson insisted that the divine weapon wielders, Fiona, and me all go into the Shrine of Seals. It took a bit of to clear everyone's schedules, but thankfully, Jasmine, Genevieve, and Sacae were willing to take over the bits that simply could not be put off.

"How do you know how to navigate in here?" Bramimond asked after a long moment of walking in silence. The Shrine of Seals seemed straightforward, at first, but once you got past the initial room, it was clear this place was a maze. "I thought only those who lived and served here knew the paths. I showed Hartmut, sure, but…"

"I'd hope I remembered the paths, seeing as I _built_ this place," Crimson replied absently, hand up to count doors and paths. "I've a good memory."

"…The Shrine of Seals is literally centuries old."

"It is 987 years old, yes." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, right, I still have the human guise up. I meant to take that off while we were down here." His black hair faded to red. "Now, then, where was I…?"

"Hold on a moment!" Roland yelped. All of us paused, including Wuotan, and he pointed dramatically at Wuotan. "Human guise? Dragon? Did I miss something?!"

"I'm so glad someone freaked out, because I thought I missed something too," Barigan sighed. He gave Wuotan a curious look. "You must forgive us, but considering the last time…"

"There's nothing to worry about," Fiona deadpanned. She looked _furious_. "Wuotan, WHAT THE HELL?!" Her voice echoed harshly through the stone hallway. "You've been _here_ this whole time?!"

"Well, not for the whole war, no," Wuotan answered innocently. He snickered a bit. "Your reaction is priceless, Fiona."

"This isn't the time for pranks!"

"I recall a certain young dragon princess who adored pranks at inappropriate times."

"I was five!"

"Hundred. Five- _hundred_."

"Everyone, let's calm down," Hartmut interrupted, waving his hands to catch everyone's attention. "This is definitely a bit of a shock, but-"

"Shouldn't _you_ be the one most worried?" Durban asked dryly. He had a sly grin on his face. "After all, this is your lover's father, meaning you're meeting-"

"Not the time, or point!" Still, Hartmut glanced at Wuotan worriedly, making all of us laugh. Even Fiona relaxed, more so when Hanon patted her back reassuringly. "Yelling isn't helping, but at least he's likely _not_ going to stab us?"

"Hilda, how long did you know?" Ely asked. She was glaring at Wuotan. "Please tell me longer than us."

"Yes, I knew before you did," I replied. I didn't add more, but she relaxed anyway. "Regardless, yes, Crimson is Wuotan, and we really don't have _much_ time, everyone."

"But if Wuotan would kindly explain what's going on?" Athos asked softly. He swayed slightly, and I wondered if he couldn't sleep again, due to nightmares from all the dragons' memories. "Since, I have a slight feeling you're not meaning to lead us around in the dark."

"…Oh, right, I didn't explain," Wuotan noted. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan. Based on the looks on their faces, the others weren't either. "We're almost there, though, and it's a larger space, so if you don't mind waiting until then?"

"Certainly. I suppose a dank hallway isn't the best place for explanations anyway."

"Especially when some people are so prone to shrieking. Fiona's lungs of steel haven't changed one bit." We all laughed at that, except Fiona, who scowled. "Just up here."

Wuotan continued leading us forward, and it wasn't long at all before we were in a beautiful room of shining crystals, flicking with light and fire. In the center, there seemed to be a strange stone with a small, thin hole cut into the center.

"Wait, this is the room the Sword of Seals was in," Hartmut whispered. He stepped apart from the group and turned slowly, taking it all in. "I don't remember taking that path, though…"

"There's two doors," Wuotan explained. He walked up to the stone and placed his hand on in. Instantly, bright-orange lines twisted about it like vines. "Good, the magic of the place holds firm."

"Why are there two doors?"

"Emergencies, really. The place might be a shrine, but I made sure it had the strength of a fortress. I wanted it to be a place of sanctuary." Wuotan's eyes saddened. "It seems that some of the paths were forgotten by the priests here, though. I should have checked."

"Was… there another path out?" Bramimond asked softly. His hands shook, and I could tell he was doing his best to not shout. "I… my father… the priests… they only knew of…"

"Yes, there are multiple ways to escape the Shrine," Wuotan answered, smiling sadly. It only grew sadder as Bramimond's expression crumpled. "And there is an underground section, filled with waterways and shadows. A dragon could not reach there easily. That was built as a place to hide."

"I… I see…" Bramimond coughed to clear his throat. "We should… get to whatever you were going to show us. I'll yell or something later."

"The grove is a good place for that." Wuotan shook his head. "But yes, let us get to what I wanted to discuss." He looked to the stone again, still shimmering with power. "The Sword of Seals is powerful, and the area we built to contain it is even stronger. As a result, certain rules of reality are a bit… bent here. Not unlike the divine weapons, actually."

"What do you mean by 'bent'?" Ely asked. Her eyes were narrowed again. "Also, I fully intend to yell at you in a bit."

"Ah, yes, I'm sure, Elimine," Wuotan replied with a little laugh. "You always did like yelling at those you felt bullied Hilda." He shook his head, though, and returned to being serious. "Regardless, though, by 'bent', I mean we can do something that magic normally cannot do."

"I gathered that, but what is it?"

"See the past." Huh? "There is, of course, magic to see the future. Athos knows very well how harsh of a 'gift' it is." He smiled kindly when Athos winced. "But there is no real magic to 'see' the past, except for here."

"…When I first took up the sword, I caught sight of a warrior, battered and bleeding, in a place I didn't recognize," Hartmut whispered. He glanced down to the sword at his hip. "He was facing off against someone he called 'brother'. But it disappeared in a blink. I thought I had just…"

"The Sword of Seals remembers all those who wielded it," Wuotan explained. "Using the emotions it remembers, and the magic of this room, it will show the new wielder the most traumatizing memory of the last. It is a warning. 'This might happen to you. You can still put me back.' I made that safeguard, after Helios realized what the bent laws of reality here did."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Alexander." Wuotan eye's closed. "His story is long, but the shortest version is that there was someone who, in fury and hate, called upon a 'dragon of destruction' to put everyone our of their misery. Many joined."

"Why?"

"Because the land was harsh. The leaders were corrupt. People were dying in the streets, for no other reason than the lord who ruled was bored." Wuotan opened his eyes and shrugged. "When you are hated for no reason, sometimes you turn to the darkest part of yourself, so that there is at least a 'reason'. 'If they think I am evil, then let me be evil.'" He sighed, shaking his head. "Then there were those who truly believed that the world just needed to end. That it was too corrupt, that there was nothing worth saving. Alexander's twin became one of those people."

"Then…"

"In order to save the world, Alexander had to kill his twin brother, with the Sword of Seals. The Sword of Seals remembered the battle, and showed it to you, to make you pause and think." Wuotan laughed a little. "We're very far off-topic. I had not meant to tell you of him."

"Why haven't I heard of him, though?" Hartmut glanced at the rest of us and we shrugged. We didn't recognize the name either. "I mean… you'd think a hero like that…"

"You would know him as Amyntas, the founder of the Dragon Knights." Ah, that name _was_ familiar! They called him 'the Paladin' a lot in the old stories. "I'd go into explaining the different names, but we're _really_ off-topic and you don't have that much time." Right…

"I'm assuming you're bringing this up to show us the past," Hanon murmured. She looked a bit uncomfortable. "Is it all right to look at Mother Earth's memories?"

"We won't be looking at hers, but those of the elemental spirits who live between the sky and earth," Wuotan explained. He became serious again. "I thought it might be good to try and learn what happened to Idenn." Ah! "There was something wrong, and I have a suspicion. But I want to confirm it, and I would rather you all not just stumble into it."

"How are you going to focus the memories?"

"By asking, really." Wuotan laughed softly. "I'm a dragon. Magic comes easily to me. Usually. Something has been hurting the spirits as of late…" Was _that_ what kept making me feel ill? "If everyone is prepared, though…?" He waited until we all looked at each other and nodded. "Then we will begin." He closed his eyes and a fire-like light wrapped around him, dancing along the walls and floor. "Remember. This is the past. It cannot be changed. You cannot intervene. You can only watch."

Then, abruptly, the room filled with light and, when it cleared… we were no longer in the Shrine.

* * *

 _Though, it did seem like we were in another shrine. A temple, perhaps? The place pulsed with power and runes, even though the room was dark and dirty. In the center of it all was a girl with silver-purple hair, and mismatched eyes of red and green. Idenn._

 _The door to the room opened with a creak, and Idenn pushed herself up to snarl at the person who entered, Jahn. She was covered in cuts and bruises, but her eyes were fierce._

 _"I won't do it," she spat. "You can't force me, Jahn. You and Hydra might have corrupted me into a demon dragon, but I won't make war dragons for you."_

 _"Your mother is," Jahn pointed out. He looked frustrated. "Why won't you help us? The humans-"_

 _"You deserve every bit of pain, Jahn! Destroying Aquelia… as if the people there had any idea what the hell happened!" She pushed herself to her feet. "Besides, why would I help you? You killed my little brother!" She… knew about Hartmut?_

 _"As if you even met him!"_

 _"That doesn't mean he wasn't my little brother! But you took that opportunity away from me!" Her voice cracked. "And you broke my mother until she was your plaything! You're even more wretched that Delrin!"_

 _"How dare you-?!"_

 _"I dare because it's the truth!" Her eyes blazed with fury. What happened? Where did this fire go? It wasn't there on the field. "Whatever Delrin's crimes, it should have reflected only on him! You scream about losing children, but you're killing more every day! Your war has killed thousands on all sides! I was an idiot for lingering behind, thinking you could be reasoned with!"_

 _"We're losing our homes!"_

 _"And it's your fault they are!"_

 _"Enough!" A sharp, clear voice cut through the argument, and in strode Hydra. He actually looked afraid. "Enough, we don't have time for this," he growled, running a hand through his hair. "They have dragon killing weapons."_

 _"They've always had that," Jahn scoffed. Idenn simply glared. "The Sol Katti and the Sword of Seals. It's only-"_

 _"No, there are more. One of the human smiths made a dragon-killing sword that anyone can use." Hydra's hands shook, even as Jahn gaped. "He has prototypes for a spear and axe, working on a tome. This is after making healing staves to allow humans to heal again. He's working on even more. And there is this one group of humans that just will. Not. Fucking. Die!" He bit out the words, pacing. "There's no time. Phoebe won't last much longer."_

 _"You're the ones who brought this on yourselves," Idenn retorted, voice cold. She crossed her arms, still glaring. "I won't help you."_

 _"I'm not giving you a choice," Hydra snapped. He raised his hand and some sort of magic wrapped around it. "If you will not help us by your own will, then I will remove it."_

 _"You wouldn't!" Idenn's eyes widened in fright, and she moved back as Hydra advanced. "That's… you wouldn't. Hydra, please-!"_

 _"You should have just helped us. You brought this on yourself."_

 _"Hydra, please! Just kill me! Don't-!" She tried to run around him, but Jahn caught her, held her in place. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO, JAHN!" She struggled, but he tightened her grip. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tears streamed down her face as Hydra reached out. "DAMN YOU BOTH!"_

 _Instinctively, I closed my eyes and covered my ears. But I heard her desperate shriek anyway, and it echoed on and on and on…_

 _When the sound disappeared, I tentatively opened my eyes, and I saw Idenn collapsed on the ground, staring at nothing as Jahn and Hydra discussed something over her head. It was like… she was just a doll…_

* * *

Abruptly, the scene disappeared, and it took me a long moment to acclimate to being back at the Shrine. Coughing caught my attention, and I looked to see Ely had actually thrown up, while Athos rubbed her back. Fiona had collapsed, but Durban had caught her, holding her as she wailed. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't the only one crying. It took me even longer to realize _I_ was crying.

Wuotan had apparently punched the ground in frustration, cracking the crystal floor. "Damn him," he growled. "Using that trick…"

"What happened?" Barigan asked. He coughed to clear his throat, and roughly rubbed at his eyes to try and get rid of the tears. "I mean… what was…?"

"It was a spell to destroy the soul." Didn't Aenir… mention a spell like that once? "They turned her into a puppet. That's what was wrong. They killed her, and didn't even have the courtesy to let the body die with her."

"And… it's our fault?" Barigan's hands were shaking. I thought about going to him, but Hanon quickly moved to his side, so I instead focused on Hartmut. He looked like he couldn't decide to scream or be ill, and clung to me as soon as I was close enough. "I mean… what he said…"

"No." Wuotan's voice was sharp, and he sighed, relaxing. "No. Whatever you may believe, believe that. It is not your fault. Hydra and Jahn made their own choices. They might have done it then out of fear of you, but if they were so willing, they had thought about it before. And they would have done so regardless." Yes, but it was hard to make this sick feeling of guilt go away. "Fiona, do you need-?"

"I need to see them ripped apart!" Fiona snapped. She was still sobbing, and it seemed like she couldn't even stand without Durban's help. "Completely and utterly! I refuse to die until I've seen them both broken and-!"

"Well, I think that answers that," Wuotan deadpanned. He glanced around. "There was a room-"

"How are you so calm?! You watched her grow up! You helped _raise_ her!"

"I am millennia old, am better at keeping my temper, had to watch my wife die in my arms, had to watch my best friend die protecting my daughter, and countless of other tragedies I have lived through." Wuotan's eyes were cold. "Don't assume that tranquility means someone isn't feeling, Fionataralis."

"I…"

"There's so much going on right now that I think all of us are hitting a breaking point," Roland sighed. He waved to make sure he had everyone's attention. "However, I have a big question!" Though his demeanor was light, even cheerful, his eyes were deadly serious. "Can we save her?" There was no answer. "So, is that a 'no'?"

"I… only know of one way," Wuotan sighed. He rolled his shoulders, and for a brief moment, it looked like he was about to cry. But he masked it quickly. "And that is to kill the body."

"So, there's no way to restore her spirit?"

"I do not know of one." He smiled sadly. "You could try, of course. Miracles happen because people do not give up. But I do not know a way to assist that."

"Well, that's fine. We'll figure something out!" Roland turned to Hartmut and clapped him on his back. "I mean; come on! She wanted to meet you too! And she knew you on the field, right?"

"I… think she did," Hartmut murmured. His eyes lit up as he nodded. "Yes, she had. She was confused, but I saw it. She knew me. Her soul might be broken, but the shards… they're still there. We can…"

"And we will," Bramimond added. He frowned, thinking furiously. "We will find a way. We will not give up. We're ending the gods damned war, after all. What is saving a single person compared to a goal like that?"

"Exactly!" Hartmut's confidence was infectious, and it wasn't long before the tears dried and we all nodded. "We just have to make sure we make it to her. And kill Hydra and Jahn, of course. Can't promise how violent, but I think we can promise that!"

"Gleefully." Bramimond sighed. "But, we… need to get back to work."

"I think we need rest, so that people aren't asking why we all were crying."

"In that case, why don't I show you the grove?" I suggested, glancing at Wuotan. He looked… so sad, yet proud of us. It made me smile. "It's absolutely beautiful. We can rest there.

Yes, a bit of rest… a bit of rest, and then we'll push through all of this and… and end this. We'd end this. We had to.

* * *

 _People_

· _In Active Service_

o _Allies_

§ _Me (Hilda), High General_

§ _Ely/Elimine, Saint, Wielder of Aureola_

§ _Roland, Wielder of Durandel_

§ _Hartmut, Wielder of the Sword of Seals and Eckesachs_

§ _Hanon, Wielder of Murgleis_

§ _Sacae, Wielder of the Katti Blades_

§ _Barigan, Wielder of Maltet_

§ _Durban, Wielder of Armads_

§ _Jasmine, leader of the fliers_

§ _Genevieve, mage lieutenant_

§ _Athos, Wielder of Forblaze_

§ _Bramimond, Wielder of Apocalypse_

§ _Fiona, Dancer_

§ _Crimson/Wuotan_

o _Enemy_

§ _Delrin, leader of the army, initiator of the Scouring_

· _Not fighting_

o _Alice, never joined the army, pregnant_

o _Maron, discharged due to pregnancy_

o _Elijah, discharged due to injury_

· _Deceased_

o _Martin (died forging the divine weapons)_

o _Mika (died protecting Ely)_

o _Sheryl (killed by a dragon)_

o _Josephine (Killed by Roland)_

o _Marius (Killed by Delrin)_

o _Aenir (killed by Idenn and Jahn)_

· _Others_

o _Idenn (victim of Hydra and Jahn; we plan to save her)_

* * *

Author's Note: In FE6, Roy gets a flash of a memory when he takes up the Sword of Seals. Instead of making it a property of the sword, I instead chose to make it a property of the 'space', partly as a means of protecting the sword, and partly so that the heroes got some answers. The story Elimine tells is from Yodel and Dorothy's supports in FE6. Alexander is completely made up, and is mostly there for additional background.

Next Chapter – Axe of Thunder


	47. Chapter 47) Axe of Thunder

Chapter 47) Axe of Thunder

* * *

 _The attacks happened at random intervals, but you strangely got used to it. You got used to normal days ending in blood. You got used to seeing funerals for children._

 _The days all blurred together. Mika joined the guard. Sheryl worked in some stables. Alice was suddenly a baker and people hired Maron to make clothes. Ely healed; Martin smithed. The number of orphans we took care of grew._

 _Only I seemed to remain the same. I was a thief, and that was what I remained._

* * *

There was one thing I hadn't counted on. Yes, stealing command from Delrin was satisfying, incredibly satisfying actually, but hellsfire, there was a lot of freaking paperwork. I slept more at my desk than I did in my bed, mostly because I'd pass out in the middle of work and wake up to do more.

"I am in dire need of cuddles," I muttered as I stabbed… sorry, 'signed' some papers. "Dire, dire need." Not even just from Hartmut either. In the days since we learned what happened to Idenn, I had maybe seen all of my friends for a grand total of a candlemark. Combined. All of us were just so damned busy. Being the heroes. Running the army. Unable to tell people exactly where to stuff their worship and fawning because otherwise, everyone would catch on.

"Well, will I do?" Wuotan easily gave me a hug, and I leaned into him automatically. While not as comforting as they had been when I was a child, they were still so incredibly warm. "You're looking a little better, at least," he teased, letting go to go back to organizing… whatever I'd asked him to organize. If I had asked. I honestly couldn't remember. "If you need a hug, little dragon knight, you really need only to ask."

"I know." I relaxed without thinking about it. "How did Father get through paperwork?"

"By throwing it at Mira so that he could play with you instead." He said it so drying that I couldn't help but smile. "More seriously, he delegated and worked a little each day. The amount of paperwork he had was very small compared to what you have."

"And I not only can't delegate, but this is all things that need to be done today." I sighed, looking at all the papers. "What am I working on again?"

"Summarizing scouting reports." And this was something I _absolutely_ would not skip. Not after Delrin had hid them, and caused all that… my skin crawled just remembering how well he played us. "You just finished signing off on Bramimond's request to consolidate the tomes in a separate location."

"I don't even know why he's doing that." I just trusted he knew what he was doing.

"He wants to make sure the more powerful tomes are carefully kept where Delrin can't reach them and give to his sycophants." He stroked my hair, and I relaxed a little more. Wuotan was good at comforting me. Probably all the practice he had as a child. "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm too tired to feel." Well, not quite, but I swore it was only sheer stubbornness that even kept me _awake_. "No small part of me just wants to stop caring." Every day was the same. Blood. Death. Exhaustion. Nothing going right. Everything getting worse. Even moving forward as we were, I was expecting all kinds of horrible things, just because we were sorta succeeding. "Why do I keep hoping?"

"Because if you didn't, you'd drop." Wuotan rested a reassuring hand on my back. "You hope that you can save Idenn. You hope that you can end the war. You hope that you can bring Delrin to justice. You hope that this next spring will be better than the last."

"Basically, I'm an idiot who keeps stumbling forward even when my legs are screaming." I sighed, narrowing my eyes at the reports. "Right, back to-"

"Take a break." He snatched the paper from me, and held it out of reach when I tried to get it back. "There's to be a battle later, yes?"

"Yes, we're liberating the old castle." We'd use it and the old town as a base to make one last push. "Why?"

"Go take a break. You'll just die if you try to fight as you are." He easily tugged me out of my chair and pushed me out of the tent. "Have some fun."

"What is this 'fun' you speak of?" I tried to turn around, but he actually closed and tied down the flap! "Damn it, Crimson!" Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, glaring now. This was just…

"Did he chase you out of your tent?" The voice startled me, and I whirled, hand dropping to my Chakram. However, it was only Barigan, smiling wryly. "Jasmine kicked me out of our tent," he explained. "Said I was working too much."

"Crimson said the same," I grumbled. There was too much to do! I had to… "What are you planning?"

"I plan on not making my wife mad at me, and going to Sacae to hear whatever gossip he's picked up." Barigan grinned, and it really lit up his face. "And then, I don't know… maybe I'll pretend I'm ten again, and pull some pranks."

"What sort of pranks can you pull when there's a battle in a few candlemarks?"

"Many." His grin widened. "Want me to show you?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. "I could use the laugh." Honestly, everyone could.

"Good. Now, I'm going to need some rope, and some feathers, and…" What in all the hells was he plotting?

* * *

Three candlemarks later, I not only found out what, but I couldn't stop laughing at it. It was a simple set up: rig up some buckets of feathers and set a little tripwire and watch people literally run into it. But so many people fell for the innocent little prank, and even if it made a mess, the yelps were loud enough to lure others into the trap.

The best part was that Barigan had managed to add some additional bits when Delrin came along. Some flour and water? I wasn't sure. But the result was that Delrin was having to march into battle with some feathers stuck to his hair, neck, and armor, and that was just _glorious_.

Of course, we were in a battle and those feathers were soon bloodstained, but hey, it was still hilarious. I thought so, at least. Maybe my sense of humor went super dark to adapt to everything.

"Hanon, I need your group to flank to the left! Sacae, your group head _right_!" I snapped out orders as the battle raged. Most of the orders, though, were basically to my friends. _Especially_ those that wielded divine weapons. For one, they were the strongest we had, and I needed those to lead the offensive. For two, it made us look better. If we were going to finish this as we wanted, we _had_ to make the army believe that we were… well… not quite human. Which was true of Hartmut and me, but that was neither here nor there.

"Hilda." Fiona appeared at my side, holding a small cup. "I brought you some water," she whispered, handing it to me. I downed it so quickly that I choked and started coughing. "Easy there." She laughed a little, and laughed more at my scowl. "How goes things?"

"Well, we're more or less doing well." I looked back over the field, fighting the urge to wince when I saw Athos's Forblaze devour some dragons. He'd be sick later, as he let himself remember their memories, their last moments, their last thoughts. "You notice anything?"

"No, though Barigan nearly had a heart attack when he 'saw' someone striking down Genevieve." She waved her hand as I looked alarmed. "She's fine. He shouted a warning to Bramimond, and he kept her safe. For the most part, he helps the whole 'divinely assisted' thing by being in the right place at the right time." In retrospect, he might have been better suited as a 'tactician' role… no, wait, that wasn't quite right. If he saw a future he couldn't change, he'd be devoured by guilt. I, at least, was too tired to feel guilty about something like _that_. Not when I looked at the dragon corpses and knew what I was sacrificing them for. "Durban is preparing to use Armads."

"Is he?" I wasn't surprised. He had told me what he planned. That's why I put him 'solo' during this fight, and split his forces between Roland and Hartmut. "Will he just jump into the fray?"

"I think he plans on coming to you first, but it all depends on Armads." A bellowing warcry cracked through the air, nearly making both of us jump out of our skin. "I… think he picked just jumping into things."

I would've replied. I knew I _had_ a reply. But it died as Durban crashed into the enemy, Armads crackling with power. He swung once, and… and Armads flashed, splitting a dragon _clean in half_. He swung again, missed, but Armads changed position, struck the heart, and thunder exploded from the dragon's _back,_ ripping it to shreds.

Again and again. Each time Durban swung, a dragon fell to pieces. Each time Durban swung, blood flew and corpses rained. Our soldiers cheered, taking delight in the slaughter.

I, however, couldn't shake the feeling something was _wrong_.

So, I pushed through the fighting, waded through the blood, tripped over the corpses. I ducked under spells, jumped over blades. All to get just a bit closer to Durban. Harder than it sounded. He kept on moving, kept on killing. No stops. No breaks. He just kept killing and killing…

But then he glanced my way. It was sudden, and I had no idea how he knew I was there. But he looked right at me, and I saw what had caused my bad feeling. His eyes were mad, yet clear. Mad, but aware of the madness. Mad, and begging for help because he couldn't stop himself.

So, I ground my teeth and made myself get close. Made myself get within reach. The air crackled, almost scorching me, and the smell of blood threatened to overwhelm me. When I tried to grab him, he twisted and damn near _snapped_ my arm. Automatically, I reeled back and spun, dropping down to kick his leg out.

It unbalanced him briefly, but that seemed to be all he needed. Armads dropped from his hand, and he crashed onto his knees, coughing hard enough that I expected him to hack up his lung before long.

The army surged around us, charging forward to take advantage of Durban's mad assault. I knew it wouldn't be long at all for them to finish the battle and seize the area. So, instead, I crouched by Durban and supported him. Rubbed his back until he stopped coughing.

But as soon as the cough stopped, he started laughing. A laugh laced with madness, one just a step away from hysteria. "Ah, so that's what it meant," he managed through that deranged, broken laughter. "That's what it meant."

"What do _you_ mean?" I whispered. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I just wanted him to stop laughing.

"If you knew your end, would you keep going? That is the question Armads presents." He twisted slightly to look at me, and his smile was bitter. "I thought it would show me an image of my death, like how Barigan can see the future."

"Is it not that?"

"No. No, Armads drives its wielder to battle." He held up his hand and I saw it shaking. "I can still feel it. The thunder rumbling through my blood, crackling through my body. Driving me to fight on and on and on. Fight until the last man falls and then fight the next ones. I will know no peace. I will be driven into madness by this." His laughter cracked with a sob. "I will die in battle. I will die a violent death, never knowing peace. That is Armads's price."

I had no idea how to reply. So, instead, I shifted to hug him, and let him lean on me as the battle raged on, and he laughed as he cried. Laughed at the madness of all of this. Cried because the one thing we were fighting for was peace, and in taking up the axe, he doomed himself to never experience it.

Martin, did you plan this sort of price? Or was this one that went far farther than you ever intended?

* * *

After the battle, Roland and Hartmut took Durban to his tent. He was still shaking when he left, so I confiscated Armads until he calmed down, hiding it in my tent. From there, I had to help organize the soldiers into… everything. Infirmary. Seizing and securing the castle. _Cleaning_ the damn castle so that we could actually live in it. Scouting the city and seeing if the ruins were livable.

I knew the others were doing their parts too. But it felt very much like I was in the center of a hurricane, desperately trying not to go flying off with it.

At some point after things calmed a bit, I stumbled into my tent. There, though, I got a surprise. My desk was empty of paperwork. There were two plates of food, and two steaming mugs. And Ely was sitting on my bed.

"I needed a break from the infirmary," she explained, answering my unspoken question. Slowly, I walked inside, glancing around to make sure I hadn't mistaken her tent for mine. "Bramimond and Athos can handle it well enough while you and I get a good meal, for once, and talk, which we haven't done in what feels like forever." She made a face. "Not even a year ago, I could talk to you whenever I wanted."

"And now it feels like we're battling just to find time to sleep," I whispered. I smiled and sat down next to her, taking one of the mugs when she offered it. "What is this?"

"Warm milk with honey." She smiled wryly at my surprised look. "Wuotan made them for us. I have no clue where he found the honey. If someone told me he charmed some local bees for it, I'd believe him."

"You said that before, in the past." I laughed softly, unable to help it. "We used to drink this all the time."

"We refused to go to bed without it." Her smile softened as she passed me a plate. "Here, I picked out foods that should be easy on the stomach. I know yours has been queasy, and mine hasn't been much better."

"Thank you." It was a simple soup, but it felt so _nice_ to just sit down and eat, instead of absently shoveling food in my mouth while I worked. "How's Durban?"

"Passed out. But all of his vitals seem to be stabilizing."

"Fiona?"

"She was dancing for everyone to keep morale up last I saw her." She sighed, drooping slightly. "I think she's trying to avoid thinking about Idenn."

"Well, if you'll recall, she was hunting for Aenir and Idenn when we first met." And now, Aenir was dead, and Idenn might be… well, the only way to 'save' Idenn might be to kill her. We wanted another way. We hoped for another way. But I knew all of us were well aware that it might be all that we could do. "It's kinda like…"

"Kind of like how we joined to keep the kids safe, and now they're being used as hostages." Ely stirred her soup. "I was thinking about it earlier. This time last year, we were planning what games to play in the coming snow, making sure the house was capable of withstanding the winter." Now, everything was different. Sheryl, Mika, and Martin were dead. Alice would have another kid. _Maron_ would have a kid. And that was assuming more of us didn't die. "What do you think it'll be like?"

"What?"

"Peace." She looked at me, eyes sad but serious. "Whenever I imagined it, back in the house, I didn't think anything would be different, really. Less dragon attacks, but our lives would be the same. I would still heal, and Sheryl would still bring in more orphans. You would still steal to help us make ends meet, while Mika worked in the guard. Maron would sew and Martin would make weapons and tools. The kids would all run around laughing, gradually getting older… all of us getting older…"

"Maybe some marriages in the group." Sheryl had wanted to see me married. Her last gift, my bracelet, was proof of that wish. "But all of us together, laughing and living together."

"But we can't go back to then, can we?" She held up her arm, showing the smooth crimson lines. "I've seen too many people bleed out under my fingertips. I've fretted too much."

"I've seen too many people die. I've seen too many things go wrong."

"We're never going to be truly comfortable again, are we?" She sighed, tilting her head back. "I mean… even when all of this is over, we're going to have to rebuild everything. And it will _have_ to be us."

"If only to make sure Delrin, or someone like him, doesn't seize power and wage another war." I could feel myself grow heavier just thinking about how much of a nightmare it was going to be. "Hellsfire, ending the war is only the start of everything."

"The stories never talk about reconstruction." She laughed softly. "They always stop when the bad guy is over, and the words 'and everyone lived happily ever after'. But we're going to have to work for that happy ending, even after sacrificing so much and winning against all odds."

"Yeah." I shook my head and set my bowl to the side, standing. "Hey, why don't I get the others?" I glanced at her over my shoulder as I pushed back the flap to step outside. "Maybe it'll do us all some good to make plans and start thinking about-"

Something screamed. I wasn't sure what, but something did, and the world rocked, and I _dropped_ like a stone, coughing and choking as my stomach rolled. The ground underneath me trembled. Lighting struck from a cloudless sky, multiple times. Rain plummeted down, one hard sheet that crashed and dazed all those it caught.

Even as my illness faded, I could only stare as the sky seemed to shimmer, as people began shrieking, and as everything just… seemed to go insane. As if reality itself… was drowning in madness.

What in all the hells was going on?

* * *

Next Chapter – Ending Winter


	48. Chapter 48) Ending Winter

Chapter 48) Ending Winter

* * *

 _The thing I remembered most about that year was the strange weather. The summers were colder and the winters were warmer. It was a slight difference, and most didn't notice. But I did. I did, and I wondered why things were different. Was it just a natural thing? Did the war somehow mess up the weather?_

 _I had no idea, and I had no one to talk to it about. So, I pretended I didn't notice anything._

* * *

Some of the tomes were useless. In fact, most of them were, especially among the anima tomes. Excalibur was the only wind tome, and thunder was the only thunder tome. Fire magic got off a little better, with fire and Forblaze. But that was it. The rest were absolutely useless.

The reason was simple, yet terrifying. The elemental spirits had… well, not quite 'died', but were weakened. Drained. Slumbering. Dying. And that meant the world itself was drained, slumbering, and dying.

"How are the light and dark tomes?" I asked, making my voice as even as I could. I still felt ill, more than ill even, but I couldn't falter. I already knew Delrin was capitalizing on this while we actually worked on figuring out what happened. I couldn't give him more room.

"My light magic seems completely unaffected," Ely answered slowly. She hovered her hands over all three of them, frowning slightly. "Granted, I have only three to choose from, and they all seem to 'fit' with the pattern of the anima magic tomes." The basic, the super, and the divine. "Bramimond?"

"Mine seem… more dangerous, I think is the word I want," Bramimond murmured. He had his eyes closed, sensing the power from the tomes scattered around us. "The power remains the same, but it would take more focus to keep them under control. Accuracy, I think, will become the issue." He opened his eyes, shaking his head. "Dark magic never did rely on the power of the world, not directly at least."

"Same with light magic." Ely groaned and flopped down on her back. "Healing staves are working like normal. Meaning everyone is praising Martin to the highest of heavens again."

"Yeah, well, be glad that the damage is mostly just to some of our weapons." Hanon batted the tent as she walked in, looking a little frazzled. "It's not like the dragons," she growled, plopping down on… whose tent were we in again? Mine, right. So, she plopped down on my bed. "Mother Earth's mercy, considering what I saw, Hartmut, Hilda, and Fiona are lucky they only dropped. Though, I'm curious now how Wuotan avoided the worst, especially since Fiona is barely conscious."

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving to pour her a glass of water. My hands shook with the effort, though, so Ely took over for me, and urged me to sit. "What happened?"

"They're weak." Her eyes sparked with anger. "All the dragons we saw were in their human forms, too feeble to even stand. They're sitting ducks. And, believe me, the soldiers know it."

"…Did they charge?"

"They charged and slaughtered all those we could see before I could stop them." She spat out the words, trembling from fury. "Then they had the gall to come to me like dogs, expecting praise for running them down."

"What did you say?"

"I told them they were getting ahead of themselves. I couldn't praise them. That would be lying." People of the plains never lied. "Mother Earth, I could have strangled all of them."

"But the dragons…"

"They're getting the worst of it. Their half-dragons are experiencing the same problems that we are with our weapons, but they're also as weak as you and Hartmut are." Hanon took a shuddering breath and visibly made herself calm down. "Whatever happened hurt them more than us. But since it _did_ harm us, the soldiers are blaming the dragons."

"Even though it hurt them worse."

"They're laughing about that." She accepted the glass of water from Ely and downed it in one gulp. "Something about how their attempt to hurt us only hurt them and it was, and I quote, 'just as they deserved.'"

"That has Delrin written all over it," Bramimond grumbled. His eyes sparked with annoyance. "It doesn't make sense, but with everyone as angry as they are, it doesn't have to." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Of course, we're not even sure what's going on."

"No, we're not," Hanon whispered. Her calm faded for a bit of fear. "Have you guys been outside? The stars are, somehow, shining now." …It was daytime. The sun should've drowned them out. "Father Sky is so worried that he brings his messages out during a time when they should not." Well, that certainly was one explanation. "Mother Earth is afraid of what is going on."

"How can you-AGH!" We all screamed as the earth suddenly shook again, and crowded together as the tent fell on us. Another earthquake. This was the fourth one today. Thankfully, it was minor, like the last ones, and ended before long.

"That is how." Hanon's voice was soft as we carefully held up the tent and worked on getting the support pole up again. "She trembles."

"How do you know its fear and not anger?" Bramimond's voice was just as soft. "People shake from anger too."

"Because no one is dead yet." Hanon sounded so certain. "Mother Earth kills in her anger. I hope her fear does not turn to rage."

I just hoped we could figure out what was going on.

* * *

The earthquakes were probably the least of our worries. Sinkholes had opened up. Landslides blocked scouting paths. It alternated between heavy rain and clear skies, churning up the ground and flooding the nearby rivers and lakes. The sudden heat wave, of course, made things muggy and difficult to breathe. And according to the fliers, there was a very good chance of us getting tornadoes soon.

If these were normal for the area, I wouldn't worry so much, but they apparently weren't. Not like this, at least.

"You okay?" Durban asked me. I had relocated to his tent to avoid people, but they still bothered me here. "You look ready to go on a killing spree."

"I'm tempted," I growled, running a hand through my hair. I sighed, and looked at him. "How are you? It's only been a day since…"

"It's calmed." He shrugged, and shifted so that he was sitting on his bed. "I can still feel it, and I know it will get stronger. And I know it will drive me mad." He gestured for me to sit next to him. "When this war ends, I'll likely return to the Western Isles. There's always fighting there, and I doubt the war ending will change that."

"…I suppose a lot of us will go our separate ways." I hesitated before sitting down, just as he requested. "I highly doubt Hanon and Sacae will want to live anywhere but the Plains, for instance."

"It wouldn't surprise me if Hartmut wanted to stay here to rebuild his home." It was likely that _many_ of us would return 'home' just for that reason. It seemed strange to me. Then again, we'd known each other for less than a year. But it was still strange. …Where would _I_ go, when this war ended? "I am curious as to where Fiona will go."

"Maybe to wherever the other divine dragons went." Would they be able to run far enough, though? It was hard to imagine… humans letting dragons live here. But it was also hard to imagine there being _no_ dragons. "I suppose we'll have to be very good letter writers."

"I think so too." Neither of us commented on how it might be near impossible for some of us to write letters. We'd… figure out something. I hoped. "What is that noise?"

"Noise?" It took me a second to realize what it was: rapid footsteps. "I swear; if that's another person coming to complain to me about-!"

"Durban!" Well, it was a frantic looking Athos, which I wasn't sure was much better. "Oh, and Hilda is here too?" he asked, focusing on me. He had his robe on inside out, and his hair was all over the place. "Good, then we're all here. Well, most of us." All?

"He grabbed us suddenly and dragged us over," Roland explained, poking his head out from behind Athos. "See?" He pointed behind him, and I could see… it looked like all the divine weapon wielders were here. And, out of them, only Bramimond and Ely looked like they had any idea what was going on. "So, I guess we'll get sett-?"

"I know what caused this." Athos's words made us all freeze. "Well, I have a very strong theory." He waved at all of us hurriedly. "Inside, inside! I don't want this getting out!"

"I take it that it's bad?" Barigan noted dryly as the rest filed in and found seats. Hartmut promptly took the space in front of me, leaning against my legs, and I automatically ran my hands through his hair soothingly. He looked tired, more than the rest of us even. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Does _anything_ ever go completely right for us?" Roland replied, voice just as dry. "You can almost predict it!"

"Well, you all didn't predict _this_ ," Athos retorted, tartly. He paced about the tent, filled with nervous energy. "After all, this is because of us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it's the weapons. The divine weapons. They're too powerful. They warp reality." He gestured as he talked, almost like he was drawing out his theory as he explained it. "We know that already. Maltet reverses cause and effect. Hanon and I hear the voices of the dead. Ely's staff can heal _a pierced heart_."

"All power has a price," Bramimond whispered, taking over as Athos continued to pace and flail. "And it does exact its price on us. But using so much power, in such a short time, basically ripped holes through reality. The world is desperate to 'correct' for that imbalance, and the result is magic being _drained_. The loss of power is the equivalent of the combined power of the divine weapons." He sighed as we all stared. "I checked the calculations, and did some others to come up to the same conclusion."

"And I double and triple checked their math," Ely murmured. Her hands shook as she clasped them, almost as if in prayer. "Using the weapons… it's possible we could destroy the world. _That_ is what Martin made."

"The downside of having a stupidly skilled blacksmith as a friend," I muttered. "Weird shit." I had the same thought, way back before all this started, when we were in the Cathedral and he pulled the traps. "But this is far and beyond… no wonder Aenir was scared."

"I wish we had stopped him." Because now, his final gift had a very real chance of ending the world he wanted us to save.

"Well, what do we do?" Hartmut asked, voice soft. He looked at all of us, eyes narrowed. "We can't reveal this. Everyone is convinced it's the dragons' fault. If we tell them it's us, then we run a high risk of their anger turning on us or, worse, Delrin using it to undermine what we've done."

"Which we can't have if we're going to bring him to justice," Durban pointed out. He crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. "So. Anyone have any ideas?"

There was total silence. We all shifted awkwardly as we tried to think of something, _anything_ , but there was nothing.

Except me. _I_ had an idea. I just… "Okay, I've something," I whispered. All eyes turned to me. "But I'm almost certain it's a bad one."

"That's better than having nothing," Hartmut pointed out. He reached up to take my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "So, go ahead."

"Well, that's it. We go ahead. As in, we leave the army behind, charge the front lines, and end the war ourselves." I squirmed as they stared at me incredulously. "I told you it was a bad one."

"Reasons?"

"For doing it?" I shrugged. "Simple. It minimizes the number of battles. Less battles, less usage of the weapons, less chance of destroying the world while trying to save it." I sighed, drooping. "Of course, if we go ahead, then we're without backup. It's entirely possible that we'll die."

"Which is why, if we take that option, we all have to be of one mind. If there's even one dissenter, we'll stay." Hartmut looked to all the others, eyes serious. "Unless there are other ideas?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then let's all just… disperse and think. We'll meet again tomorrow, and decide together."

Sacrifice the one for the many. But were we willing to sacrifice this much? That… that was the question.

* * *

"Well, here we are." In the wake of everything, Hartmut and I decided to leave the camp for a while. Specifically, Hartmut wanted to show me the manse he lived most of his life in. "Hell, it smells horrible," he muttered as we walked inside. "I guess no one moved the corpses."

"It's just the smell of death," I whispered. Glancing around, I could still see the signs of fighting. Blood splatters. Claw marks. Burned spaces. "Well, death, dust, and mold." I peered in a side room, and saw the remains of what had likely been a meal. Plates were shattered and cups were on the floor, next to brownish stains. "How did your father make it here before them?"

"Same way that Genevieve and Al found the place. The castle and the manse are connected thanks to the catacombs." His voice was so absent that I chose to not ask about these 'catacombs'. "Damn, I can still remember everything."

"Did you expect to forget?"

"Well, I'd hoped my memory had been fogged by time." He gave me a wan smile. "But, I know it was silly." He took my hand and led me through the hallways. "Let's head to my old room."

"Why?"

"I doubt they made it there." I could fill in the rest easily. 'I want to look at a place undamaged before I break down.' I could understand the feeling. Especially when I glanced down a hallway and saw the tattered remains of some clothing. Whatever animals had been through here hadn't taken away _everything_.

Hartmut's old room was deep within the manse, far past the point where the signs of assault disappeared. So, when we walked in… well, if not for the dust, you'd think he had just left it. The bed was messy, clothes were scattered about… it looked lived in. It looked like it had once been 'home' to someone.

"Was I really this small?" Hartmut laughed, picked up one of the shirts. It… well, if it _had_ fit him, then it was clear that fighting a war had really added bulk to his physique. The shirt was made for someone with a lot less muscle. "I guess it made sense. I only sparred recreationally, not for my life, back then."

He went about cleaning the place, even making up the bed. I left him to it, certain it was something he had to do to keep from bawling. Instead, I studied some of the knickknacks about the place. My attention soon focused on a portrait right by the nightstand. I picked it up and blew the dust off it, studying it closely.

There were six people in it. Three girls and three boys. I could pick out three easily: Josephine, Genevieve, and Hartmut, all beaming. I guessed the other two males were their brothers, Al and Rainard. The last woman… I wondered if she was Hartmut's Lady Mother. She had the same color hair as Josephine.

They were all smiling. Though it was a portrait, there was nothing 'stiff' about it. They leaned into each other affectionately, and it was clear just at a glance that they had been a happy family. A strange one, but a happy one. But now, only two people in this portrait still lived.

"That was finished a few days before the attack." Hartmut's voice was quiet in my ear as he reached around me to pick up the framed portrait. "All of us had a copy," he whispered, eyes soft and nostalgic. "Of course, we all had to leave them behind. I wonder if their copies are even whole anymore."

"Even if they're not, yours is," I reminded him. I rested a hand on his shoulder, leaning into him. "…Maybe when this is over, we can have one done. Of the whole group."

"The whole group, some pairs…" He glanced at me almost shyly and I knew he wanted one with me. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." He set the portrait down and sighed, turning to face me. "What do you think? Of your idea?"

"Honestly, I'm almost hoping someone refuses." It was beyond dangerous. It really was. "The only other idea I've got is to not _use_ the weapons, but I don't think we can. I don't think the army would let us."

"Same. After all, even when the Sword of Seals was killing me, even _as_ the Sol Katti kills Sacae, the army never let us stop." He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "At the same time, though, I really _can't_ think of another…" He rested his arms on my shoulder, linking his hands behind my head in a strange… not quite hug. But reassuring nonetheless. "I… also think I want to go ahead for another reason. No one but our friends would understand why we want to _save_ Idenn, not merely kill her."

"Yes, that is true." I leaned into him, resting my cheek against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Hartmut."

"I know. The only way to save her might be to kill her. But damn if I'm not going to try anyway. Even ignoring how she's my sister… to have something like that happen…" He shifted to holding me, almost crushing me to him. "Even if she was a stranger, I would want to."

"Yes, I feel the same." I sighed, though. This really would be dangerous. "If only…"

"Oh!" The gasp startled both Hartmut and me, and we whirled, drawing our weapons. "Sorry!" However, the interloper was just Genevieve, staring at us with wide us. "I didn't mean to interrupt!" she squeaked, apparently not perturbed at all by our reaction. "I just… um…"

"Genevieve, please tell me you didn't come here alone," Hartmut groaned, sheathing his sword. "Please. Even I came with someone."

"No, I came with her," Bramimond answered, stepping into the room too. He shrugged. "She wanted to see it. She had originally wanted to come with you, but she couldn't find you."

"…Sorry, Genevieve."

"No, no, it's fine," Genevieve reassured. She smiled sweetly. "I got to spend time with Bramimond, after all~"

"Well, now I'm extra worried," Hartmut deadpanned. He smiled back, though. "Why come all the way to my old room, though?"

"Well, I wanted to walk through that day again, to see if it would ease the pain. And you know how that day started."

"You trying to break in while I was changing."

"I was not breaking in!" While the two dissolved into a playful little argument over the day their lives changed, Bramimond and I quietly slipped out of the room to leave them to it. It just seemed appropriate.

"What were you two talking about?" Bramimond asked me as we walked down the halls. "It looked too serious to be anything romantic."

"We were just talking about the decision," I explained. I smiled wryly as he immediately drooped. "You going to refuse? I don't blame you."

"I'd blame me, if I can't think of something else. Not using the things won't work, telling won't work… and I'm too damn tired of everything." He stopped walking and turned to face me. "No small part of me is _thrilled_ at the chance of ending this war in… what? Two battles? Three? I'd guess three. Three more battles, and then it's _over_ at long last."

"But at what cost?"

"Exactly." He sighed, reaching up to fiddle with his hood. "I also worry for another reason. Apocalypse."

"…You haven't used the full might."

"And look what's happening. If I did, would I doom us all?" He looked down at his hands, and I knew he was remembering the weight of that tome. "What would it cost me to wield it? What would it cost to make sure it didn't destroy the world? Am I willing to pay it? I have my own life, and more importantly, I have my own promises." He clenched his fists. "I don't know. I don't know what I would do. But, again, I don't see another way."

"I don't know what to tell you." I really didn't. "I suppose if we do go, if we do leave…"

"I weigh everything, and make my decision." He smiled wryly. "Okay, this is a gloomy conversation, and I'm tired of gloomy. Have I told you the plans I've made for your wedding yet? Well, no matter, I'll tell you anyway, if only to see you squeak and squirm while we wait for them."

"Bramimond!"

* * *

Next Chapter – Desertion


	49. Chapter 49) Desertion

Chapter 49) Desertion

* * *

 _By the time seven years passed, things were so normal that I became afraid. Something was going to happen to shatter this little bit of happiness we carved for ourselves. I knew it. The others thought I was just being paranoid, but I thought I was just being realistic. Everything had been destroyed before. Why wouldn't it be destroyed again?_

 _But I smiled and hid my worries. There was no reason to make them afraid too._

* * *

We met at dawn. It wasn't exactly planned, but Hartmut and I got up and dressed, went through our normal morning routine like nothing was wrong, and as soon as we were done, Ely poked her head in. Roland was second, and the rest trickled in after that until all nine of us were there. No one said a word as we all arranged ourselves in a small circle, just staring at each other.

Then, finally, Hartmut whispered, "does anyone disagree?" Silence. "Does everyone agree?"

"...Yes, I think so," Roland murmured. His eyes were certain, staring straight ahead with a resolve I envied. "I wish to go ahead."

"As do I," Hanon agreed. In her eyes, I saw pain, but also an inner strength. "I will not let you all bear this burden without me. You are my friends. Your pain is mine; your sorrows are also my sorrows. That is the way of the plains."

"I only joined this war for a friend's sake," Durban added. He smiled softly. "While my mind holds sanity, please, let me continue to fight for your sakes."

"I fear you all will have to help me fend off the wrath of my dear wife," Barigan joked. It made us all laugh. "But I stand with you, now and always."

"The same for me," Athos declared, voice firm. His eyes betrayed his uncertainty though. "I will admit, however, that I cannot see much of the future in this. What I do see is a bit of dark magic."

"Well, that simply confirms that I am coming too," Bramimond dismissed, shrugging. He looked right at Hartmut. "Though, I will remind that we have promises to keep."

"And we should make another right now," Ely whispered. She held out her hands, and automatically, we all stacked our hands together, like we were children about to play a game, not adults about to desert. "We will remain friends, and we will press forward. This is our decision, and we will honor everyone's resolve, both in this and in rebuilding the world once everything is over."

"Yes," Hartmut agreed. He smiled confidently and that raised everyone's spirits. "We will end this world, and take responsibility for what our actions caused." He laughed a little. "Well, I didn't expect Roland to open up the flood gates."

"Clearly everyone was just waiting for someone to start," I teased. It made everyone laugh again. "All right. We're in agreement. It's going to be a moonless night tonight, so make preparations, and we'll leave in between watches." I looked at the hands and just… couldn't help myself. "Go, team, go?"

That sparked even more laughter, and it really made me realize how little we had actually laughed recently. But there was a strength and confidence in us once the sound faded, and we all dispersed. Ely squeezed my hands reassuringly before she left, and Hartmut stole a kiss before running off.

Shaking my head, I looked around the now empty tent and then started grabbing anything and everything I thought might be useful, bringing out the pack Ely and Hanon had given me for my birthday. I would have to fit everything in that one thing.

"So, you are leaving." The voice almost startled me, but I recognized it quickly as Wuotan. He smiled at me as he walked in. "I thought you all might," he murmured. "If I can make a request?"

"Of course," I answered, turning to face him. I knew he wouldn't ask anything too unreasonable. It was just how he was. "What is it?"

"Take Fiona." He became very serious. "I feel she will be better off with you, and, more importantly, she knows the way to the Sanctuary."

"Is she healthy enough to travel?"

"She is, now, but that is another reason why she should go with you. She will be less likely to hide here. And I cannot protect her much longer."

I frowned. There was something hiding in those words, and I figured it out instantly. "You're leaving too."

"Yes." He sighed. "This… change in power… I fear it might have destabilized the Gate on Valor and…" He shrugged. "Well, let's just say something bad will happen if it's destroyed."

"How bad?"

"Well, it depends on how much you like that part of the world, really." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. "Helios and I are the only dragons with enough strength to make sure it doesn't break down, especially now."

"...Will you leave through it?"

"No way in all the hells." His response was so blunt that I couldn't help but laugh. "For one thing, my precious little dragon knight is here, and I have much spoiling to catch up on." He smiled softly. "And, of course, I want to spoil said dragon knight's children, should she choose to have any." His smile fell. "For another thing, I want to see what answer you all come up with for Idenn. Fiona is right; I did help Phoebe raise her."

"We'll do what we can."

"I know." He got a look in his eye that told me he was planning something, but I knew better than to ask. "Hilda." He came over and hugged me tightly. "I am… so incredibly proud of you. I know Mira and Gabriel would be as well."

"Wuotan…" My eyes pricked from tears, and I leaned into him. "Thank you. I'll see you again, right?"

"You have my word." He kissed the top of my head. "You have my word."

* * *

Fiona _was_ good enough to travel, but just barely. She was also very determined to leave with us, so Barigan set her up on his horse with him. After all, it wasn't like he could go fast anyway. Hanon was the only other one of us mounted, and the rest of us couldn't steal horses.

"We don't have to worry much about food," Hanon whispered as she checked her pack one last time. Her hands shook, and I knew it was from nerves. She, Barigan, Fiona, and I were the first ones at the meeting place, a small grove not far from the main camp. "We can easily hunt and gather." Yes, we could, and honestly, I knew we were all depending on that. Most of our packs were filled with things to maintain our weapons and armor, and things to treat injuries. "Fiona, are you certain you know the way?"

"Yes," Fiona confirmed. She swayed as she sat on Barigan's horse, but she clung to the saddle tightly as Barigan checked the saddle. "When we're away, I can even point it out on a map. I'd rather not fuss with it now, though."

"And they'll be there?"

"Considering this strange magic things? Oh, yes." She nodded. "The Sanctuary is a place of power. Hydra and Jahn will hide there with Idenn. I'm certain of it and, more importantly, Wuotan is certain of it. He knows them far better than I do."

"Okay." Hanon glanced at me. "Has Wuotan left?"

"He's going to wait until the watch is set, to give a bit of a distraction," I answered. He'd reassured me that there was no way they could catch him. "He's not as affected by the strange magic things as Fiona."

"That's because he's stupid old," Fiona grumbled. She groaned, resting her head in her hands. "Ugh, I hate this. I want to stabilize soon. Stupid dragonstone making."

"Dragonstone?"

"Wuotan had me make one. Supposedly, it'll help me stabilize better if my draconic power is stored in it, but right now, I just feel sick." She pulled a small blue stone from her pocket. "But, well, he's old. For all I know, something like this happened long ago and things stabilized." Only for us to break reality 'again'. "Oh, I think the others are coming."

"Yeah, they are," Barigan confirmed, smiling and waving. "Welcome, everyone. We all prepared?"

"Maybe," Roland sighed, rolling his shoulders as he joined the group. "Depends on whether or not Bramimond and Elimine are going to argue again over… hell if I know." He held up a hand to stop them. "No, I don't care. But you two did delay departure a bit."

"Shouldn't we be glad that they're back to normal?" Durban joked. Armads was carefully wrapped and hooked onto his back, and I saw his hands twitch whenever he brought them up. "Regardless, full head count? Everyone packed?"

"No, we're missing Hartmut," Athos pointed out. He crossed his arms, frowning worriedly. "I had thought he was with you all already."

"No, Wuotan snagged him for something," I explained. I didn't know what, but it had apparently been important enough. "But I doubt he'll be much longer."

"Yeah, he's right there," Bramimond murmured. His eyes narrowed, though. "However, he has some extra people." All of us whirled as saw he was right. Jasmine, Sacae, and Genevieve were behind him.

"I know everyone's about to be mad," Hartmut began, crossing his arms as he joined us at last. "But Wuotan pointed out a couple of things that I couldn't disagree with. Point one, leaving Sacae as the only one with a sacred weapon to kill dragons is a bad idea, especially with Delrin around." He paused as we shifted uncomfortably. He was right, and it was something we hadn't considered. "Point two, Jasmine and Genevieve would kill us if we left with only notes, and then we couldn't keep our promise."

"So, while Sacae will go with you, Genevieve and I will stay," Jasmine grumbled. She scowled, and I knew Hartmut had argued her out of coming along. "Barigan, I am incredibly-"

"I know, and I feared telling you would shake my resolve," Barigan interrupted. He moved to her side and took her hands gently. "So, when I return, and I _will_ return, I will accept whatever you feel is an equal punishment. I promise."

"...Damn it." Her voice cracked and she burst into tears. "I wanted to just stay mad!" She flung herself at him, sobbing. "Damn you all for being noble minded fools."

"Please, stay safe," Genevieve whispered. She didn't cry, but her smile was painful to look at. "We'll come up with stories to cover your escape, but please, you have to come back." She clasped her hands and looked to Bramimond. "You and I… have a promise." She waited until Bramimond nodded and then she turned to Hartmut and me. "And you two… I want to see your wedding. I want to see all of us celebrating at it. It's what Josephine would've wanted." Her voice wavered. "So, come back. Come back to us. Please."

"We'll… do what we can," I whispered. It was so hard to promise, but she seemed to understand. "Sacae, are you certain you wish to come along?"

"I'm already dying," Sacae noted bluntly. He shrugged, completely at ease with the knowledge. "If I'm courting death, I'd rather stay with you all, who have the greatest chance of ending this at last. Besides, I'd rather not stick around when Delrin learns what you did." He grinned. "Amusing as it might be, since he's going to be so pissed off. But I'd make a good scapegoat." He moved and stood next to Hanon. "So, I'm with you. But I'll probably need to ride."

"As if Hanon would let you do anything else." I grinned when Hanon nodded, looking almost put out that Sacae implied otherwise. "Jasmine, you do need to-"

"I know," she snapped. She stepped away from Barigan, rubbing at her eyes. It didn't stop her tears. "Damn it, just come back. I don't care what you have to do. Just come back to us!"

"The watch is about to change," Genevieve whispered. She gave us her best smile. "So, farewell. When we next meet, the war will be over, yes?"

We didn't reply. We just smiled, and waved. And then, we were off, knowing that Jasmine and Genevieve watched until we were out of sight, knowing both of them cried as we left. Knowing that they were praying, desperately, that this gamble would work when everything else seemed to go so wrong.

But it was a gamble we had to play. _Reality_ was at stake, and damn if we all didn't know it.

* * *

It was hard to know how long we ran. We basically just ran until we were certain no one would catch us, pausing every so often to cover our tracks before continuing on. Once we were certain, we made camp. There was a bit of shuffling, as we had one more person than we had technically packed for, but Roland and Barigan didn't mind having a third person in their tent, so Sacae moved his stuff there. Hartmut and I had our tent set up before long, and we were tempted just to go to sleep then, but the others were awake, so we headed out to the small campfire Hanon built and sat around it with the others.

It was… quiet. It was strangely quiet. I was used to all the noise of a military camp. People running, laughing, screaming… the sound of chopping wood or clacks from the practice fields… they weren't here. It wasn't surprising, and yet it was. I hadn't known how used to the sounds I was. It was almost unnerving.

Then, though, Roland suddenly started snickering. We all turned to him, wondering if he'd snapped, and his snickers became outright laughter. Ely moved to check him for a fever, Sacae just a step behind her, but he waved them both away.

"Sorry," he finally managed, wiping his eyes as tears gathered in them. "I just realized. It's just us. For the first time in _months_ , there's no one watching us. We don't have to be the generals or heroes or anything. It's just us." He shrugged. "When I realized that, I just… felt so relieved."

It took us a moment to process what he said, and even longer to realize what he meant. But as soon as we did, we all started laughing too. Because he was right. It was just us, doing whatever. It was just us, and no hero-worshiping in sight. _It was just us_.

"You're right. It is just us," I declared, an idea blossoming in my head. I shared a grin with Ely, and knew she was thinking the same as I did. "So…" I kissed Hartmut on the temple before batting his shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" I bolted as he yelped, and soon, most of us were scattered, playing _tag_ of all things around the campfire. Fiona and Sacae didn't join in. Fiona wasn't recovered enough, and… well, Sacae's health might not have allowed it either. Though he could have just been keeping Fiona company.

But they cheered us on, clapping as Hartmut managed to tag Bramimond, who got Ely, who got Roland, who got Durban, who ran around for a while before finally catching Athos, who got Barigan… from there, I lost track and just ran about, laughing and laughing. Like we were little kids. Like the fate of the war, and the world, wasn't resting on our shoulders.

At some point, though, my exhaustion caught up with me, and I sat down in front of my tent, feeling a bit nauseous. I watched the others run around and smiled warmly, just… incredibly entertained at seeing these 'heroes' playing games.

Hartmut sat down next to me before long, and I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder and clutching his hand. He leaned down to kiss my cheek and shifted so that I would be a little more comfortable as we watched the others. The game of tag turned to 'duck, duck, goose' instead, so that some could get a little break, and so that Fiona and Sacae could join in. Ely and Bramimond looked over at us worriedly, but we waved them on, so the game continued.

When they all tired, we all launched into stories, not quite ready to go to sleep. We were tired, but we just… The next few days would be hell. But, for right now, we were just a bunch of young adults, robbed of a proper childhood, who wanted to spend time with our friends. We wanted to have a little bit of fun.

We… earned that much, right? I thought so, at least.

* * *

Next Chapter - Silencing Darkness (penultimate chapter; not including epilogues)


	50. Chapter 50) Silencing Darkness

Chapter 50) Silencing Darkness

* * *

 _Even if everything seemed peaceful, it was clear that things outside were getting worst, not better. The number of orphans wandering the streets shot up, and Sheryl brought home all the ones she could find. Even with all the jobs and my stealing, finances were becoming strained._

 _I started doing riskier, but more profitable, job. We couldn't cast them out. I couldn't, at least. They deserved a home, just as much as anyone else. They deserved affection. It was sad that only a few broken kids were willing to give it to them._

* * *

Fiona's health slowly improved as we headed… it felt like 'south', but damn if I was actually paying attention. The closer we 'got', the tenser we all became. There were many times where we had to stop and hide as a dragon moved past, dragging their heavy body like the weight of the world had been added to it. There were times where we had to pause and watch a dragon mother tearfully say goodbye to her children as a friend took them away, kicking and screaming. A father reassuring his children before he left to go… wherever, ignoring how they bawled.

The closer we got, the more we realized that the 'sanctuary' was aptly named. It was where many dragons had fled to avoid the war, and now they were not safe. Reality was falling apart, and their own lives with it. Their _worlds_ were shattering, and they could only cling to the pieces.

It was hard to watch. After all, the reason why they were afraid, the reason why reality was failing… it was _our_ fault.

"I'm going to enjoy it when we can sleep in real beds again." Fiona's words dragged me from my thoughts, and I looked up to smile at her. She and Sacae were sharing Barigan's horse while Hanon scouted ahead, and Barigan walked with Roland and Hartmut. "I swear I woke with a rock imprint on my back," she continued to grumble. "Sacae, how are you holding up?"

"I'm well," Sacae replied easily. He was all smiles, and had been the whole journey. I wondered if it was because he was just so relieved to be with us. "We of the plains are used to tents."

"You grew up in a temple."

"That doesn't mean Hanon and I didn't occasionally sleep in gers. The place did have to be cleaned."

"You're ridiculous." Fiona snickered as Sacae rolled his eyes. "So, Hilda, why are you hanging out with us instead of getting kisses from Hartmut~?"

"You make it sound like the two of us are all over each other," I complained. I rolled my eyes as both of them laughed. "Seriously, we've been very well behaved."

"Too much so," Sacae teased. "Come on. Make with children for us to spoil."

"Excuse me?!" My face went bright red, and it went redder as the others gave us weird looks. "Ugh…"

"You're too easy sometimes." Sacae laughed again, and it occurred to me, somewhere amidst the embarrassment, that I hadn't heard him laugh this much in what felt like a long, long time. "What are Athos, Elimine, and Bramimond doing?"

"Ely and Bramimond are bickering while Athos keeps it moderately on track." I wasn't sure what it was about, though. I thought it might be some healing tricks. "You two are horribly mean."

"No, we are affectionate," Fiona corrected loftily. She shifted to sit a little more comfortably on the horse, and tugged her dragonstone out of her pocket. It was a pretty blue, much like the sky above. "It's so weird how this little thing helped so much. I really do wonder if this happened in the past, and that's why Wuotan knew what to do."

"There are some old, old tales in the plains of a great battle that changed the world Mother Earth and Father Sky first made," Sacae helpfully added. His eyes sparkled, and I wondered what he would've done if the Katti Blades hadn't chosen him. Would he have been a scholar? "Maybe Wuotan lived through that?"

"He's old enough. He, Father, and Aenir are… were…" Fiona's eyes watered and she coughed, shaking her head. "Sorry…"

"Do not apologize for mourning a friend." Sacae's voice was kind. "I am certain she rests peacefully with Mother Earth, but do not apologize for the pain you feel at the separation."

"At this point, I just can't figure out how I'm going to tell her husband, or reach her children to tell them." Fiona shook her head. "Oh, that's going to be a hell of a conversation."

"Of course." Sacae suddenly smile. "However, this is too sad a conversation for a lovely day. Shall we continue teasing Hilda?"

"That does sound like fun." Fiona grinned and I rolled my eyes. "So, Hilda, you simply must tell me about human weddings and-!"

A sharp whistle caught our attention, and we all looked to see Hanon returning. Her dark look was all we needed to figure out what was going on.

We had trouble, and there was no avoiding it this time.

* * *

Kill a dragon and three more trampled the corpse. That was an accurate summary of the battle.

It almost felt like a last stand. All of these dragons were determined to not let us through. It was hard to tell how many were 'real' and how many were war dragons. All I knew was that the valley we were in was filled with blood and it was only getting worse.

I jumped up and sliced through a dragon's wing to make it screech and give Hanon an opening. The smell of smoke and the flashing of light showed that Athos and Ely were still fighting, but I wondered how much longer they could hold out.

I screamed as a claw dug into my back and twisted to avoid a second hit. But my legs couldn't quite cooperate and I fell into the mud as a dragon loomed over me. It was taken down quickly, though, thanks to Barigan and Roland. Barigan continued forward to fight; Roland helped me up.

"You look like hell," he quipped, smiling slightly. I barely bit back my own retort of how he looked the same. The entire left side of his face was covered in blood, and his armor almost seemed like more blood and grime than metal. "This is probably our worst case scenario."

"How is everyone?" I rasped, coughing to try and clear my throat. My vision spun and my stomach turned. "Quickly before I throw up."

"Last I saw, everyone was alive." He shrugged. "Fiona's the worst off."

"What happened?"

"She tried to transform to buy us an opening, but the feedback sent her into spasms instead." He said the words lightly, so I had a feeling that 'spasms' was putting it mildly. "Sacae is guarding her."

"Where?"

"Somewhere." He shrugged. Then his eyes widened. "Down!" Both of us hit the ground as a claw swiped overhead. "Uh oh." The claw then moved to strike at us again, while we were in a bad position to dodge.

However, Hartmut appeared to block the claw and cut it off. As the dragon screeched from pain, Roland and I surged forward. I sliced its belly; Roland got its heart.

As the dragon thumped down, the three of us just… looked around. Durban was laughing as he killed dragons, but was also covered in injuries. Ely and Athos were trying to cast more spells, but shook. Hanon swayed in her saddle. Barigan flinched and gritted his teeth as he clung to Maltet with a white-knuckled grip. Bramimond was healing us, but it was clear he was reaching the end.

"We need to fall back," Hartmut whispered. He winced as he tried to move his arm, and I saw blood stream down. "We need to fall back and find a way around, somehow. We're not surviving this."

"Not sure if we're making it out, but we do have to try," I agreed. I smiled slightly. "Well, bright side. No one is going to see the heroes retreat."

"True." Hartmut sparked Eckesach's thunder and shot it into the air to catch everyone's attention. "FALL BACK!" His voice managed to crack through the air. "WE NEED TO FALL BACK!"

It took a bit to get everyone coordinated enough to make a whole, and we actually had to hit Durban in the head for him to regain enough sense to fall back with us instead of charging like Armads urged him to. As we all retreated, though, I noticed something horrifying. Bramimond wasn't with the group. He was still on the field, staring down the dragons. Automatically, I fell back, running towards him, thinking he had a leg injury.

"Fall back with the others," Bramimond suddenly called. I stumbled to a stop, startled. He hadn't even turned around. "I'd rather you not get caught." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Though, if you can tell Hartmut and Genevieve that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promises, then I would be very grateful."

"What are you…?" I trailed off as I saw what he was holding. Apocalypse. "Bramimond, you can't…!"

"I believe in you all." His smile grew even as the power of Apocalypse wrapped around him. "You'll end this. I have faith." He gestured and the power pushed against me, sliding me backwards. "Goodbye. I'm glad I met all of you."

There was no time to reply. Purple runes etched themselves over the ground and in the air, and everything went to hell.

The sky was falling. That was the first, and maybe only, thing I noticed as I hit the ground. The sky shattered and fell, and the shards were dragged into a gaping abyss that appeared above. Trees, water, clouds, rocks, boulders, dragons… that abyss devoured it all and left nothing behind. I flinched as tiny pebbles flew past me, digging into my skin. I flinched as some of my own blood was sucked into that abyss, and nearly threw up when I saw it devour the blood and dirt of the field.

Then it all cleared, and there was nothing. No dragons, no blood. No trees, no boulders. Just a gaping _space_ where they had been so much, and a lone cloaked figure standing in the middle of it all.

"Bramimond!" I had no idea why I was the first one to react. Maybe it was because I was closest. Maybe it was something else. Regardless, I scrambled to my feet and stumbled over, long before I heard the others scream. "Bramimond…" I whispered, reaching for his shoulder. Something made me recoil, though. Something made my skin crawl. "Bramimond?"

He turned then, and my blood ran cold when I saw shadows masking his face, covering his eyes. Even covering the bits of hair I'd normally see.

"You okay?" Bramimond asked. But it was not his tone. It was mine. "You look sorta out of it." His movements mirrored mine. His speech mirrored mine. "Hilda?"

I was going to be sick.

* * *

Apocalypse destroyed Bramimond. He was alive, technically, but everything that was 'him' was gone. Shadows covered his eyes and hair, even when you tugged the hood off. We pinned it back in place for our own sakes. His posture would mirror whoever he was talking to. His speech was patterned after theirs.

He knew we were friends. He had no memory of why that was, but he knew it strongly. It was a fact to him, just as the sky was blue.

Well, that was a bit of a lie. He did have one memory, the only one he held onto as the dark stole away everything else. He remembered Hartmut. He remembered how he had met Hartmut, and around Hartmut, he was almost himself again.

By destroying himself, he revealed just how much he had really treasured all of us. How much he had adored Hartmut. But he would never be able to express that to us.

I wasn't the only one brokenhearted that night. I could tell, as we all picked at our food around the fire, that I wasn't the only one questioning whether or not this choice was worth it. Ely and Athos went to bed early that night. Hanon and Sacae sang. Fiona danced. Barigan and Durban kept talking to Bramimond, as if he'd suddenly 'fix himself' with enough prodding. Roland took first watch and practiced his swordsmanship.

Hartmut had retreated to a nearby creek and, after a while of trying and failing to eat, I went to join him. We sat side by side, listening to the creek bubble past. There were no signs of blood in the water. I almost wished there was. That way, at least, it would seem like Apocalypse hadn't swallowed _everything_ , including Bramimond. Just… most of it.

"We have to forge forward," Hartmut whispered. He looked straight ahead, towards the horizon. "We have to keep going. That is the promise…" His voice cracked and he coughed. "Damn it, Bramimond…"

"...He said to tell you he was sorry," I whispered. Hesitantly, I rested my hand on his back. "I'll… have to tell Genevieve the same."

"Oh, that's going to be a fun conversation." He laughed bitterly. "Bad enough that our parents are dead, bad enough that we lost our brothers, and then our sister. Now we get to tell her that Bramimond's…" He shook his head. "Were those his last words?"

"No." My voice caught in my throat and I coughed to try and clear it. "He said that we'd end this. That he believed in us, had _faith_ in us…" My voice died and I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Everything hurt and, worse, I couldn't help my friends through this hurt. I couldn't help _him_ through this hurt.

Even worse than that was that this was my idea. I was the one who suggested we go ahead. I was the one who put the idea forward. This was my idea. This was my fault.

But even though Hartmut should've hated me, he gathered me up in his arms gently, holding me tightly.

"Thank you, Hilda," he whispered. The heartfelt words made me cry harder. "Thank you for crying for him. Do you mind crying for me too? It hurts too much for me to cry."

I could only sob, and keep on sobbing. He held me the whole time, clinging tightly as if to reassure himself that I, at least, was still here.

I wished I could find the words to apologize, but nothing seemed enough.

* * *

Next Chapter - Final Chapter, Broken Light


	51. Final Chapter) Broken Light

Final Chapter) Broken Light

* * *

 _We started a little garden to try and help ease the burden. Surprisingly, considering we didn't really know what we were doing, it started doing well. I thought it was the kids. Their cheer made everything better._

 _But we still had trouble, so I still continued to steal, eventually making plans to steal from the mayor, again… and from there, I believe you know the story._

* * *

The Sanctuary reminded me of the Shrine of Seals, yet larger, grander, as it sparkled in the distance. The area in front of it, though, was where we had to stop. After all, there were people all over the place, scurrying about and crying, desperately trying to reassure scared children who knew they were being told lies. We all watched them from a safe spot on a cliff, trying to figure out what to do.

"If we simply charge through, they'll fight," Hartmut whispered. We all nodded, even Bramimond, though I swore it was just because we had. "I'm tired, and they're not…" He turned to us, sighing. "Is there a chance we can talk to them?"

"Well, anything is possible," Fiona answered. She crossed her arms and grimaced. "I can't guarantee it, though."

"Well, at least we can say we tried?" He shook his head. "That's if everyone wants to try, though."

"I say so," Roland reassured. The rest of us nodded again. We were all just incredibly tired. "But we'll have to be careful. We do have fancy dragon slaying weapons."

"Maybe it'll cow them enough to listen and run, if only to get away from the scary people," Durban pointed out. We could only grimace in response. "Who should take point?"

"Fiona," I answered. "They'll at least know _of_ her. Maybe they'll listen and believe her."

"Maybe." He sighed, and I saw his hands twitching at his sides. Armads demanded he fight, and he resisted the call with everything he had. "Shall we, then?"

"Yes." Slowly, our group climbed down from our safe spot, being careful to make sure no one slipped and no one trailed. There was an awkward circle around Bramimond, but we did our best to make sure he remained with us. Regardless of everything, he was still our friend, after all.

Screams welcomed us as we walked towards the dragons, and it broke my heart how quickly they hid their children behind them. It reminded me of what Delrin had said; we were their monsters. We were the ones they told scary stories about. But we were even worse, because we were _real_.

"Please, remain calm," Fiona called, holding up her hands. We all did the same, with Ely and Athos even making a point to drop their tomes. The rest of us kept our weapons sheathed. "You might have heard of me. My name is Fionataralis."

There was an immediate uproar. Oh, yes, they knew her, and to them, she was a traitor. To them, she was just as much of a monster as us. But as they screamed, she remained calm, and waited for them to stop.

Only when they ran out of things to say did she continue. "I know what you're all thinking. How could I, one of your princesses, turn against the dragons? The answer is simple, and it's the same reason why Wuotan hid among the human army and helped them. It's the same reason why Aenir lent them her aid until she was killed." She drew herself up tall. "Hydra and Jahn are wrong. Humans might've provided the spark for this war, but we could've walked away. We could've turned our rage on those who actually deserved it. But, instead, Jahn annihilated an innocent town, right down to the babes in arms! What sort of madman answers the death of children _with_ the death of children? What sort of madman allows and praises such a thing?"

Silence. Absolute silence, and that alone told me one thing. They agreed with her. They thought Hydra and Jahn were wrong. But they had stayed with them, fought with them, because the war had twisted everything. They had feared so much for their lives that they stayed with those they hated, because at least, those two wouldn't kill them.

As that silence reigned, Hartmut stepped up, pausing just a little behind Fiona. "Hello, everyone," he murmured. Yet, somehow, his voice projected, and I wondered if this was a trick he'd seen from his Lady Mother or his father. "My name is Hartmut. I am the son of Phoebe, a lady of the Divine Dragon tribe. Idenn, your demon dragon, is my half-sister." He made a point to look at all of them, and I knew which ones he made eye contact with. They flinched back. "I am the leader of this group of heroic fools. It's our fault that the world is twisting so terribly, all because we sought the might to end the war _now_. We're tired of killing and dying. I can imagine you're the same." He shook his head. "It's just us. It's just us eleven. Please, run. Find other places to find safety. No one will chase you down or hunt you. We promise this."

"And what of the man who caused this?" one brave dragon spat. Their eyes blazed with anger. "The Dragon Knight Commander who-?"

"We want to end the war now so that we have the clout needed to get him executed and he can be delivered to whatever hell the gods throw him in." Hartmut's eyes were serious. "I will be honest. After eight years of war, I can't guarantee that humanity as a whole will care about what happened. There's been too much. But we do have other crimes that they will care about."

"...So, you will see him dead."

"Ideally, a nice, public execution." He shrugged. "It would be more fitting to throw him at you all to be ripped to pieces, but I'm afraid we can't arrange that safely. Not and make sure he is forever known as a traitor, not a martyr."

"But do we believe you?" There were murmurs of unease. "You who have hurt us so much… you who have sacrificed us…" It was clear how much they hated even having the option. "How can we believe you?" Maybe it would've been kinder to them to just attack, because now they were stuck between trusting their monsters and dying.

Even worse was that we didn't know how to reply. We _had_ hurt them. We _had_ chosen to sacrifice them to get Delrin. So, we remained silent, waiting for their decision.

"It's okay." A child's voice. A child pushed through the crowd, and with a start, I realized I recognized him. The dragon child who looked like Vash. "It's okay," he repeated, looking right at Hanon and me. "I know those two. They helped us escape a horrible battle, and they remained, even when frightened."

"What are you doing here?" I breathed, my eyes widening. "You were heading to the Gate."

"Lady Aenir stopped us and directed us here, because of the Hunters. She said she was going to do something about them." He smiled warmly. "I guess someone did?"

"Yeah, we did. We were checking if dragons were going to return, and killed the hunters."

"I thought so." He turned to the others. "See? They really do mean it. We can trust them."

It wasn't an instant bit of agreement. But slowly, the child's simple, endearing belief made them sway. When they asked questions, we gave them our most honest answers, and in the end, it was a combination of their desperation and that honesty that made them agree to run and seek safety elsewhere.

As they all packed, I immediately went to the boy and crouched in front of him. "What of the others in your group?" I asked. He instantly beamed. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine," he reassured me. "Scared, but fine. We all talked together and decided I'd be the spokesperson! So, they're telling the adults their own impressions."

"I see." I smiled slightly. "I never got your name, last time, did I? What is it?"

"It's Cinead." He gave me a hug. "Be careful, Miss Hilda. I'd like to see what sort of world you make."

"Even if it's one dragons can't live in?"

"We're still here." He pouted. "So, I think we'll be fine. We might have to hide, but we'll be fine."

"Haha, maybe you will." I returned the hug. "Stay safe."

"I will."

* * *

We waited three hours after the refugees all left, to make sure they had time to get away. Only then, did we attack. Hydra and Jahn were waiting, with all the dragons and war dragons they had left poised to rip us apart.

The field of grass was nothing more than a mushy red-brown, and I swore the rocks would forever bear the stains of the blood that splattered and drenched them.

"Everyone, I'm healing!" Ely shouted, bringing up the 'Saint's Staff'. I thanked our lucky stars that we thought to bring it, and Ely decided this battle was worth the exhaustion. It had saved us after the initial onslaught and now, it saved us as Jahn and Hydra entered the field.

Hydra focused on Hartmut and Sacae, while Jahn had bolted straight for me. Ely and Roland were near, though, so they supported me. I thought Hartmut and Sacae were being healed by Bramimond. The others were dealing with the war dragons, to make sure they couldn't catch us in a pincer.

"Hilda, on your left!" Roland yelled. I ducked under Jahn's swipe and twisted to slice the back of the joint. As he set the claw down, he quickly buckled. "Got you!" Roland took advantage of that to catch him in the chest, Durandel's flames eating his scales.

"You'd think he'd have some sort of resistance to Durandel," I murmured as Jahn screeched and stumbled back. "I mean… he's a _fire_ dragon and Durandel is the _blazing_ sword."

"I guess Durandel's so hot it sets fire on fire?" Roland gave me a tired grin, before glancing around. "How are the others?"

"Fiona is still dancing." I pointed to where she was, guarding by Barigan. She was singing something under her breath too, and we were getting a _lot_ of needed strength. "Durban is… well…" I couldn't see him, but I could hear his bellows and deranged laughter. "I think Athos is near him keeping him alive. Hanon is herding the dragons into Forblaze, and sniping where she can."

"While Hartmut and Sacae are holding up against Hydra." Both of us turned to the other side of the battlefield, where that particular battle was happening. I longed to go help, but I reminded myself that I _was_ helping by remaining here. We kept Hydra and Jahn from cooperating. "Elimine's got Aureola going."

"I'll head up to the back, then." I spun away, rolling as Jahn tried to burn me alive with his fire. Ely's Aureola struck him straight in the neck, though, and the blood steamed as it flew. I used the distraction to climb up Jahn's back and tumble off, slicing the wings as I went. Jahn screeched again, rearing back from the pain, and Roland lunged, driving Durandel deep into his belly.

Jahn stumbled back a little further, and to my surprise, actually transformed into his human state. He coughed wetly, falling into a pool of his own blood. Some of it splashed and dripped down the edge of the cliff we were near.

"I suppose he was unable to hold the form," Ely whispered, coming to my side. Together, we carefully approached, and there was this strange feeling of… uneasy glee. I was gleeful that he was so weak and powerless, but at the same time, it seemed so strange. This was the man who destroyed Aquelia. How could he be _weak_? "The world's end is killing them."

"I suppose," I answered. Between reality breaking and our own weapons, even a dragon like Jahn didn't hold out long. "Still, this feels pathetic."

"I'll remind you of that in two candlemarks, when you're screaming from pain because the battle fever faded. Remember, I had to heal everyone. Twice."

"Good point." The two of us stood over Jahn, watching him struggling to breathe. "Ely."

"Yeah." We both glanced at each other and nodded, thinking the same thing. Then we both marched over him and kicked him over the edge.

Perhaps it would've been smarter to knife him and ensure he died, or even just let him lie there and suffer, but there was just something so _satisfying_ at hearing him scream, and knowing that all he saw was two survivors of Aquelia watching him fall.

"You two can be so scary," Roland instantly deadpanned, making us both turn. He smiled slightly. "Then again, I was planning on stabbing him in the stomach, again, and twisting it, so I'm not much better."

"Maybe," Ely laughed, smiling bitterly. It turned to triumph, though, as she pointed. "There!" Roland and I both twisted to see what she was focused on and realized it was the battle with Hydra. Hartmut had cut off his wings and, like Jahn, Hydra screeched in pain and transformed back into his human form. Sacae instantly jumped at the opening and, with the Sol Katti shining in the sunlight, he drove the blade clean through Hydra's chest.

Everything froze for that moment. For one brief heartbeat, everything froze.

Then Sacae twisted, ripping the sword out of Hydra, and Hydra dropped, making blood and mud splash as he hit the ground. He did not get up again, and he didn't make a single sound. He was dead. Hydra… was dead.

"Quickly, inside!" Fiona yelled. She moved past us as the dragons remaining dragons slowly fell apart. I wondered if they were all War Dragons, and that they couldn't hold their forms any longer. "Inside! Idenn must be there!" She reached the door first and held out her hand. A brief glow wrapped around her, and it opened without even a creak. "Come on!" None of us needed to be told twice. We ducked and weaved around the remaining dragons and escaped inside the Sanctuary.

However, before I could follow the others, I noticed that we were two short. I turned, frantic, and found that Hanon had frozen in the doorway. The panic increased as I ran to her side, and saw why she had stopped. Sacae wasn't following us. He was still outside, standing among the dragons slowly crumbling into dust.

"Sacae!" Hanon called. Sacae simply smiled in reply, and I thought there was something wrong. I couldn't place it; it was just a feeling. "Sacae, come on! We're heading in!"

"So you are," Sacae answered. He was still smiling, and it looks both incredibly sad and incredibly relieved. "But I cannot."

"What do you mean you can't? Did you injure your leg?" She took a step forward. "I'll come get you. I'll carry you."

"No, Hanon. You can't carry me anymore." He glanced down, and my eyes followed. And then everything froze, again, because… because his legs weren't there. There was only a scattering of light, and is slowly broke up his body. "My time has come."

"Your time has…?" Hanon glanced down and shook her head. "No! We're at the end! The war is almost over!"

"And I shall see it from the peace of Mother Earth's meadows, alongside our fallen friends." His smile warmed; his body was broken up to the waist. "That's all, Hanon. You knew this day would come."

"NO!" She lunged forward, as if she could grab him and hold him in life. But even as Sacae automatically brought up his arms to catch her, she passed right on through, like he was nothing more than air. Or a ghost.

Hanon crashed to the ground, yelping as she landed on an injury. I ran out and helped her up, resting a hand on her back as she shook. She shook her head and sobbed, whispering something I couldn't catch. So, I turned to look at Sacae, and saw him still looking so peaceful yet so sad.

"You were right," Sacae whispered when he realized I was focused on him. "That day when the gates closed. You were right. I wish I hadn't been so blind, so that I could've been a better brother."

"You were the best brother," Hanon instantly retorted. She refused to look at him as he continued to break apart. I couldn't blame her; it had cracked all the way to his chest now. "You were the best brother I could've ever wanted. That's why I fought to stay with you."

"And now, you must fight for our people, as I know you can." He was only a head now. "I love you, Hanon. Thank you, for being my sister."

"I love you too, Amir. Thank you, for being my brother."

Sacae smiled one last time at the words, and broken apart into a gathering of light. The wind blew and scattered the motes, like petals on the wind. I closed my eyes and held Hanon as she continued to sob, and thought I could hear Sacae whisper, one last time, as the motes passed by us.

' _I am glad we were friends. Live, for my sake and others. Live, and be happy.'_

* * *

There were more war dragons inside, and unlike those outside, these didn't conveniently crumble. There was something about the Sanctuary that gave them strength, even while reality and magic shattered. We cut down all the ones in our way, and ran through the winding paths. Since some of the paths very much went over what looked like bottomless pits, we kicked and tripped some over the edge, just to save us some time.

And then, finally, we made it to the very end. There were no war dragons in sight. There was only Idenn, sitting on a throne with a blank, vacant expression. Like a doll, set to the side because its owner had stopped playing with it for the day.

Cautiously, we approached, wondering what we could do. Slowly, Idenn looked up and, even more slowly, her eyes focused on us.

"Who are you?" she asked, with a soft and almost-fragile voice. "Why are you here?" We all glanced at each other, trying to figure out what to do. But unspoken consensus, Fiona and Hartmut were the ones who stepped forward. "Who…?"

"It's Fiona, Idenn," Fiona answered. She kept her voice light and gave her a pained smile. "I look like a wreck, so I don't blame you for not recognizing me. But it's me, with all the scars and pain. We're friends."

"Friends?" She tilted her head to the side. "What is that?"

"It… means we're close. It means I want to help you."

"Does it?" She blinked slowly, and shook her head. "That does not make sense. There is nothing to help."

"Idenn…" Her voice cracked. "Come on… we've been friends since I was little."

"I don't know you." Her voice was cold, and Fiona flinched back. "I do not know any of you."

"Is that so?" Hartmut asked. He stepped up and gave Fiona a place to hide as she struggled to get her composure again. "You looked confused when we last met."

"Did I?" Idenn asked. Her voice evened out again. "I do not know."

"Yeah, I know. You don't know me. You… know more _of_ me. My name is Hartmut, Idenn. I'm… your younger brother."

"Younger… brother…?" She shook her head. "No, I am alone. I am alone, save for Hydra and Jahn. They are all I have left."

"No, they aren't." Hartmut took another cautious step forward. The rest of us hung back, hoping to not antagonize her. "Besides, they're dead. So, you no longer have to fight." He reached out to her. "You… we… we have no reason to fight anymore, Idenn."

"They are dead?" Something flickered in her eyes, but it was far too fast for me to identify. Far too fast, really, for her to have felt anything. "I see. Then I am alone in the dark."

"Idenn…"

"But I have my orders. If they die, I am to fight. I am to fight to guard the dragons." She stood slowly, and black flames wrapped around her. "Humans ruin the world. I must protect it."

"Idenn, wait!"

There was no waiting. Idenn transformed into her dragon form and screeched, rattling the pillars of the room. Her power washed over us, and made it hard to breath. I collapsed to my knees from the pressure, struggling to even stay conscious.

"Not now…" I growled, forcing myself to stand again. I glowered as Idenn roared. "Not now… not after everything…"

"Gods, give us strength…" Ely mumbled. She wasn't even bothering to stand; she just sat on her knees and clutched Aureola to her chest. "Please, I humbly pray…"

"This time, we make our own future," Athos added. Like Ely, he wasn't trying to stand, but remained on the ground and worked on casting Forblaze anyway. "For all of us…"

"It's not time for us to join Sacae in Mother Earth's meadows!" Hanon snapped. She managed to get into a kneeling position and aimed Murgleis. "Come on! We're the stupid heroes, right?"

"Exactly," Roland confirmed. He was the first of us to make it to his feet. "This ends today! We'll end it for all those who did not live to see it come!"

"And for those who are not yet born," Barigan continued. He used Roland as a crutch to pull himself the rest of the way up. "For them to be born in peace, just as we were."

"And so that we do not lose another soul," Durban growled, pushing himself up. He helped the silent Bramimond to his feet. "No more friends lost to the dark."

"Let this be the last fight," Fiona prayed, her voice cracking. She struggled to her feet, and shifted into the starting position for one of her dances. "Let this end…"

"Idenn…" Hartmut whispered. He closed his eyes and drew Eckesachs. "I'm glad I met you, big sister. I wish I could've gotten to know you." Idenn roared again. "Everyone… one more time… one last time…"

"We fight as one!" I finished. Power thrummed through my veins, and I called fire into my palm. "One last time, let's fight together and finish this!"

As Fiona danced, Athos and Ely opened up the battle with a dual-strike from Forblaze and Aureola. Bramimond loosed the elder magic spell 'Luna' right after them, not using Apocalypse because of how contained we were. Forblaze and Aureola barely scratched Idenn, though Luna did some damage. It was a good thing, as the rest of our weapons just bounced right off. We could deepen the injuries inflicted, but nothing could cut through her scales.

She roared, dark flames flickering along her fangs. We all ducked and dodged, and I flinched when I saw the melted stone her attack left behind. There was no doubt about it; if we got hit once, we were likely dead.

A flash of light temporarily blinded the field, and when it cleared, it revealed Fiona had shifted into her dragon form. She lunged, fangs tearing into Idenn's throat. Idenn screamed and twisted, throwing Fiona off in exchange for worsening the wound. Durban roared and swung Armads at the injury. For a brief second, I thought he was going to decapitate her, but she twisted with the movement and slashed at Durban, carving deep wounds into his chest.

As he went down, Barigan and Roland used his shoulders as a step to get up high. Both tried to go for her eyes, but black flames enveloped them instead and sent them crashing to the ground. Hanon loosed an arrow, but barely managed to get it to hit a wound and make Idenn screech. She slashed again, and Hartmut blocked the blow, only to be sent flying. Bramimond _instantly_ retaliated, throwing another Luna spell while Ely healed everyone with the Saint's Staff.

Athos and I combined his Forblaze and my fire magic to strike at Idenn's injuries, but all they did was make her scream. But as she did, Fiona returned to the fray, and struck Idenn across the chest, digging deep into injuries.

Idenn roared then, and the pressure in the room increased, driving us to the ground. It was difficult to breath as black fire danced over our heads. I wondered what might have triggered such a reaction, but then I noticed something. She had shifted back to her human form. The violent attack was a defense mechanism, to buy her time to heal.

From where I was, I could see her dragonstone, a black crystal that looks so much like the gem Mother had given me. Before I could think twice, I had pushed myself onto my feet and started limping towards Idenn. The black fire wrapped around me, but I batted it away with my own fire magic. The pressure was much higher the closer I got to her, and it became so much harder to breath.

But as soon as I got close, I lunged, snagging the dragonstone from her. She shrieked, breaking the spell, and I stumbled past her, clutching the dragonstone tightly. It burned my hand, but I refused to let go, even as she turned her strangely calm eyes towards me.

She only had one heartbeat to stare at me, as the others resumed their attack. She shifted to her dragon form again, but there was an immediate difference. Everyone's weapons actually bit deep into her and she was much, much weaker. The stone hadn't allowed her to transform; it had simply given her power. But now that power was gone, and she was… weak. She was weak, compared to us. She was weak, without this stone.

A clang caught my ear, and I turned to see try and figure out what it was. But just as I caught sight of Hartmut, he swung and light flooded the room again, blinding all of us. Heat flashed through the air, and there was the sound of something large flying through the air. Then the light slowly faded away and I blinked open my eyes, trying to process what just happened. Then I tried to figure out where in all the hells Idenn went.

Then I looked at the throne and saw her. But she back in her human form, wrapped in gold and red chains, gently secured to the throne. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, and the way she leaned to one side helped support that impression. Slowly, I approached, afraid to wake her, but I found that I actually could've get within a certain distance. A glance down showed runes marking a circle, sealing the area off.

The word 'seal' jolted my thoughts, and I turned to Hartmut at last, wondering if I was right. The Sword of Seals glittered in his hand; Eckesachs laid discarded at his feet. The 'clang' had been him throwing Eckesachs down.

"The battle is over," he whispered. By this point, all of us had turned to stare at him. "We won. The Demon Dragon is defeated."

"You just… sealed her?" I asked slowly. He nodded, posture almost defiant. "Why? Hartmut, seals can be undone!"

"We can tie it to the sword, or maybe the dragonstone within." He shook his head. "But I know seals can be undone. That's the point."

"Hartmut, just because she's sealed doesn't mean she's-!"

" _We_ can't save her." His words were blunt. "We might find a way, but the world we live in, the world we will make, won't give her it."

"Okay, yes, that's a good point, but-"

"But the future could be different."

"So, we condemn the future?"

"We believe in it. That's what I think." He smiled softly. "Would not the future hold more promise than now?"

"...You could've mentioned this." I finally sighed. There was no helping it. We _did_ accomplish all that we had wanted. With this, the war was over. With this, Idenn had a chance. None of us had felt comfortable at killing her. "At least, mention the possibility."

"Yes, well, it was a last minute decision." He laughed awkwardly, coughing as his face reddened. "It was more of a 'what can I do to make this no longer a kill or be killed situation' and then I remembered Aenir's words." He shrugged. "So… uh… I am sorry for being heavy handed, but I can't say I regret the decision?"

"Not quite good enough." I tucked Idenn's dragonstone in my pocket, crossed my arms, and scowled, biting back a laugh as he winced. "You may be forgiven after you give me a kiss. At least, I'll forgive you."

"Oh, is that all?" He laughed, and closed the distance between us, kissing me warmly. "I like this sort of punishment."

"Get a room, you two!" Roland instantly teased. He grinned, and the mood of the room slowly lightened. "I will admit; I am fine with this outcome. It feels almost nice to just 'have faith'." His smile faded. "But, Fiona, are you okay with this?" All of us turned to her, and I saw how small and tired she looked, now that she was back in her human form. "I mean…"

"It's okay," she whispered. She took a shuddering breath and nodded, giving us a tired, but genuine, smile. "It's not what I wanted, but it's better than I feared. I can only hope that by the time she wakes up, I'll still be alive to hold her hand."

"Well, you're a dragon. You just might." Roland's grin returned. "Does anyone else have issues?" Everyone shook their heads. For now, at least, we could agree that this was a better outcome. "All right! Now, everyone! Let's tease the hell out of Hartmut and Hilda as we leave!"

To my intense embarrassment, they did just that. Even Bramimond joined in, though that was likely because he simply mirrored the others' teasing. But, I couldn't be mad.

The war was over. Sacae was dead, Idenn was sealed, _but the war was finally over_.

* * *

Author's note: And here we are at last, the 'final chapter'. No 'info' on the chars this chapter. The title of the chapter is based on the Final Chapter for Fe7 (called 'Light'), reflecting how this group of heroes is far more battered and worn compared to the FE7 crew. Sacae finally dies in this chapter, after nearly an entire story of hinting to it. Hartmut's words prior to the Idenn fight are based on Roy's words in FE6, because Idenn directly states in FE6's final chapter that she recognizes the words and 'a warm breeze'. The legendary weapons doing barely anything to her is based off of Idenn's stats when she's equipped with the (unused) Demon Dragon Stone (fifty defense, hello; still demolished by the Sword of Seals)

Next Chapter - Epilogue 1 (there will be two epilogues)


	52. Epilogue - Diverging Paths

Epilogue - Diverging Paths

* * *

We met the army on the way back, and they greeted us with cheers. Jasmine and Genevieve had riled them into a fervor while we were gone, telling them just what we were doing, and they knew our return meant we had been successful. At long last, the war was over. Finally, there would be peace.

But peace came with its own troubles and hero-worship had a very unexpected side effect. One that had us alternating between hysterical laughter, and exasperated screams. When talk came to countries and homes, everyone had turned to the heroes as leaders. Now, they weren't generals. They were _kings and queens_.

"If someone had told me this was going to happen when we decided to do this, I might've reconsidered," Roland complained. He glowered at the map. "How the _hell_ are we supposed to rule a damn thing? It's not like an army, damn it!" He groaned and stabbed the middle section of the map. "Okay, so, borders of all these stupid new countries. Here, we have the plains. _Those_ are staying the same, though… Hanon, you were going to have them become the name the plainspeople always called them?"

"Yes," Hanon confirmed. She wore a more elaborate dress than I'd ever seen her wear; apparently, it was something for 'the new Chieftain of the Kutolah'. Her father had stepped down without fanfare and left it all to her. "It is the Sacae. It always has been, and now, the world will know." She smiled slightly. "Perhaps if I do it like this, the next wielder of the Katti blades will not have to give up everything, as Amir did."

"Where are they going? The blades, I mean. _Our_ weapons are going to be nice and hidden somewhere with bunches of traps and magical seals."

"The Mani Katti will return to the temple, as it should. Athos has offered to hide the Sol Katti in another place, while he wanders to heal the lands." She glanced at Athos to confirm, and he nodded with a small smile. "So, they will be sealed, just as the other weapons will be. The Sword of Seals is already in its temple, yes?"

"Yes, Bramimond took it with him, though I keep the dragonstone or… whatever we're calling it now," Hartmut replied. He made a face. "Flame… fire… Fire Emblem, that's it. I have that." I knew he hadn't actually forgotten. He was just trying to ignore how Bramimond… wasn't all there. He'd gone to the Shrine of Seals, to live out the remainder of his life, in the darkness. It just felt hollow, considering all the plans and dreams he'd had. "Still working on a place for Eckesachs. I was thinking a room in the manse, or the catacombs. What about Murgleis?"

"Where else? Another temple," Hanon answered easily. It got a laugh out of the rest of us. "Durban, you're going back to the Isles?"

"Yes," Durban confirmed. His hand twitched at his side, eager to pick up an axe again. The impulse and fever in his blood were steadily getting worse. "There is… there is always fighting there. I will not be as much of a liability, there."

"But…"

"It's fine. I will keep contact, for as long as my sanity lasts, and will hide Armads." His eyes were hard with certainly. "But this is what I _must_ do, if I am to help keep this hard-won peace."

"It's just bitter…" Roland sighed. "Then again, we all knew that was coming." He returned to the map, tapping the western section. "But Elimine here is taking the west, while I'm taking this south…" He traced out the borders on the map. "Barigan, are you certain that you wish all the snow and ice? Crops…"

"We can always trade. The snow and ice are my home," Barigan reminded gently. He smiled softly and crossed his arms. "There, we can pay tribute to Aenir." He paused and glanced around. "I would've thought Fiona would be here with us."

"Fiona has been dragged into more dances," Ely answered. She was dressed far fancier than I'd _ever_ seen, in a dress lovingly handmade by Maron, and delivered by messenger. "There's been a new party every mark."

"Ah, I see." He shrugged. "Regardless, the snow and ice are home, and we can preserve Aenir's home for when… if… her children return." An awkward silence fell as we remembered Wuotan's message about the Gate. It was damaged by the Winter, and there was a very good chance that those who went through the Gate would never return. Those that remained may never go through. It was taking all his effort to make sure it didn't just collapse, and he was setting up a barrier to try and keep things stable. "But by doing that, we can pass down _our_ stories and, slowly, the people can remember, and learn, about the dragons who helped."

"Then, slowly but surely, we can hopefully recreate a world where dragons and humans live alongside one another." Ely's eyes were sad. "It'll take so long…"

"Good things come to those who wait."

"True, but considering everything, Hilda and Hartmut might be the only ones who live to see that day," Athos murmured. He smiled wryly at us. "Ah, well. You two can plot how to celebrate while you fix up things here in the east." Both Hartmut and I froze at the implication, and most of the group frowned. "Hey, are you two okay?"

"Of course," Hartmut answered with a bright and gentle smile. Everyone's eyes narrowed at it. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, Hilda has been strangely quiet during all this planning," Roland pointed out. He frowned suspiciously. "And both of you froze, and-"

A low, loud 'clang' cut him off, and it took a moment to realize what it was. The cathedral bell in the main square was ringing.

"It's time," I whispered. I was saved by the bell, literally. "Come on. We have to head outside."

"Oh, right," Durban replied. He sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe I almost forgot Delrin's execution."

"A lot has happened." But one of the first things we did upon returning was… well, have Ely do as we said. She had a 'divine revelation' and we declared Delrin as Marius's true murderer. The soldiers turned on him instantly, without even the slightest bit of hesitation, and I was glad that we had morals, as otherwise, we'd be terrifying. We probably were already. "But let's go. We have to witness this."

Hopefully, the dragons could rest and hide in peace, knowing that Delrin was dead. I doubted I would. He'd haunt me forever, and I hated it.

* * *

Despite my words to be there and my intention to focus, Delrin's execution was just a blur. It just… didn't matter to me anymore. It should've, but it felt so much like too little, too late. I'd lost three siblings because of him. I'd lost my first family and my first home because of him. His death didn't bring any of them back. It didn't bring anyone back. It was an empty vengeance, and an emptier justice.

It bothered me that I'd been too tired to even feel vindicated at it, but I supposed I should just be glad that he _was_ dead. He might've gotten his war, and he might've 'wiped out' the dragons, but he'd lost his life for it, and he'd be stricken from every record. It was like he'd never existed.

Except he did. Except that he had _won_ and changed the world forever, and no one would ever know the truth.

"So, have Genevieve decided where she is going to go?" I asked Hartmut as we walked to our room. After the execution, we'd been dragged into parties with the soldiers, dancing and laughing until the dawn of the next day came. Only then did everyone go to rest, mostly so that they had energy again to party. "Fiona thinks she'll go with Ely. She definitely doesn't want to go to the desert, or try to find the dragons here."

"Genevieve might go help Roland, actually," Hartmut answered. His eyes were sad. "It's what Josephine would've done, and she has so many sad memories here."

"How is she about…?"

"She hurts, and tries to smile, but the smile itself is broken." His breath hitched and he coughed to clear his throat. I couldn't blame him. Genevieve had actually collapsed when we explained what happened to Bramimond. "Roland is able to sympathize with her pain the most."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet. I think she'll stay for my coronation." He made a face, and I laughed a little. It seemed as if the whole army planned on staying here until Hartmut, the Great Leader of the Divine Heroes, was crowned King of… whatever the hell the country was going to be called. "Hilda?"

"Yes?" I glanced up at him, and felt my heart break at his serious look. "What is it?"

"You're not staying." He stopped and turned to face me. It wasn't a question, or even a plea. It was a statement of fact.

"I…" I glanced around, looking for a distraction, but there wasn't. It was just us. "I can't." I shook my head. "You… you need a queen, Hartmut. I can't be a queen. Hell, I can barely be a noble lady, and they're forcing that on me."

"But…" He sighed, shaking his head. "No, I know. As soon as they threw the crown at me, I knew you'd have to leave. You'd be unhappy, and we'd both be miserable, because I couldn't make it 'better'."

"I…" My voice cracked and my eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorr-"

He leaned forward and kissed me, fiercely and desperately. "I love you." He kissed me again, and all I could do was cling to him. "I'll always love you. You, and no other."

"Hartmut…" I kissed him back, just as fiercely. "You and no other. Always."

"Stay with me until you leave." His voice cracked, and I knew why. The boy who feared being alone was left alone. His parents, all three of them, were dead; his brothers were dead. One sister was dead, another was sealed, and a third was leaving. His best friend had destroyed himself and would live out his life in the dark. His friends were dispersing. And I, his love… "Until the stupid crown is mine, please…"

"Of course." I clung to him desperately, wishing time would just stop. Wishing that we hadn't made the promise to accept the consequences of leaving, because then, we could just _run_. "I'm here. I love you."

War changed everyone's lives, for better and for worse. And sometimes, duty had to trump even your own happiness. Especially when you were a 'hero'.

* * *

Next Chapter - Epilogue 2 (last chapter)


	53. Epilogue - The Noble and the Saint

Epilogue - The Noble and the Saint

* * *

"Hilda!" Not listening. "Hilda!" Still not listening. "Hilda, I know you can hear me!" Nope, I couldn't~ "Hildegard!"

"Don't call me that, Ely!" The retort was instant, as was my whirl and glare. Ely, somehow my best friend, was smirking smugly at me. "Don't do that. It's unbecoming for a queen."

"Why should that matter?" she asked, crossing her arms and huffing a little. "You even gave your workers the day off. I'm entitled to being a little less queenly."

"How old are you again?"

"Twenty-three, the same as you. I think." She stuck her tongue out. "Meanie."

"Stop that. You'll teach Cheryl bad habits." I batted her shoulder and she laughed. "You're a mother now, remember."

"So are you!" She laughed a bit harder, voice breathy. "Oh, gods, I needed a good laugh."

"Glad to assist." I shook my head and gave her a look. "Though I'd think you'd get enough of that from your court. _What_ is the story, exactly about your child?"

"Something about the gods delivering her to me on a bridge of rainbows and sunshine, instead of me just going through nine months of pregnancy like every _other_ person who gives birth." Ely rolled her eyes. "Honestly…"

"How _is_ her father?"

"Who knows? As we agreed, he left after the night I confirmed I was pregnant, and I haven't even seen him since." She shrugged, unbothered. "I wouldn't have lain with a man at all if everyone wasn't insistent that I have an heir. I don't _like_ them like that."

"I know." Now my look became sly. "Fiona's more of your type, right?"

"Hilda!" She went bright red, and I laughed again. "Now who's being unbecoming?"

"I'm just a noble, and this is my far too large house."

"Why did they workers make our new homes too large? I could shelter the entire army three times over in that stupid castle of mine!"

"Who knows? I was just fine living in the farmhouse as we did before suddenly…" I pitched my voice to be extra dramatic. "My _lady_! We have completed your new home that we built without your knowledge or permission~!"

"Hilda!" Ely laughed again. "Oh, it's a nice house, isn't it? Even if it is a little big?"

"I suppose." I shook my head and looked out over the field where Fiona was playing with our children. "How is Maron doing?"

"She's fine, and loves making all my royal garments."

"Of course." I smiled as the kids attempted to sneak up on Fiona, and Fiona pretended to not notice until the last second, making them complain and her laugh. "Alice lives in Pherae with Elijah, right?"

"Yes, she just… can't live here. It hurts her too much." Ely's eyes were sad. "Even five years later, Martin's death haunts her."

"Why wouldn't it?" I still saw his death when I closed my eyes. Mika and Sheryl's deaths haunted my nightmares too. "Wuotan says the gate is finally stable, by the way."

"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "And how is he?"

"He's fine. Maybe because he's older, but he's barely damaged by the Winter now, unlike most dragons." Fiona, for instance, couldn't transform without massive pain. "He's out checking in on some of the dragons stuck on this side now, but he visits here often."

"Of course he does. He's got a cute grandson to spoil." She giggled. "Of course, he spoils my daughter too, when he swings by."

"Of course he does." A thought occurred to me and I twisted slightly to face her. "Did your cut of my sales make it to you?"

"Why do you jump from Wuotan to your horses?"

"He's the one who encouraged me." I had been hesitant, since I hadn't known what to do with them really, but I'd wanted to raise horses, both because I loved them and because I knew that's what Sheryl would do. "There's a path to my madness."

"Barely." She grinned as I rolled my eyes. "But yes, it made it. It's quite a bit."

"I raise _high quality_ horses." Of course, I gave them for free to my friends. That's why Elijah and Barigan rode them now, since their old mounts were retired. "I get tips from Hanon, you see."

"I know. She was super excited." She might've continued, but bright laughter caught our attention again, and I looked at how Fiona and Ely's Cheryl were dancing. I frowned when I noticed my own son wasn't with them, and panicked when I realized just _where_ he was.

"Alberich, don't go near the horses!" I yelled. He glanced at me briefly, gauging how mad I was. I gave him the 'Mom-glare-of-certain-grounding' and he turned right back around and ran to Fiona, tackling her off her feet. Cheryl shrieked with laughter and tackled them both, making Fiona laugh and laugh and tickle them. "Goodness, I don't remember being such a handful at his age."

"He'll be five soon, won't he?" Ely whispered. Her eyes were sad and nostalgic. "Five years… it's been five years since the war ended…" The wind caught her hair, and she brushed it back, holding it in place as the wind continued to play. "Five years… I'm only just now starting to think it was all worth it."

"Same." Maybe in another five years, I'd believe it. I'd believe that Delrin didn't truly win, that there had been a point to fighting besides spite. I'd believe that all the deaths ultimately had a point, and that we truly did _win_ , instead of just 'not lose'.

"Hilda…" She glanced at me, eyes uncertain. "Roland and Genevieve's wedding is going to be within the year. Will you go?"

"I…" I sighed, shaking my head. "I can't. I don't want to leave Alberich, and I dare not bring him with me."

"But…" She sighed as well, but nodded. "No, you're right. You can't bring him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault! It's-!"

"Mom!" Alberich called right then, waving both his arms to make sure he had my attention. The sun fell on him right then, and just… made him sparkle. Likely a side-effect of being part fire dragon, or part divine dragon. Or maybe it was just a mother's bias. "Mom, can I show Cheryl the new ponies?" He had my brown hair, but his warm amber eyes could only come from one person. "Pleeease?" His smile was like his too, sweet and kind. "I promise to be extra good!"

"Just be safe," I replied. He cheered and snagged Cheryl by the hand, dragging her after him, babbling about all of them. "...Fiona, do you mind?"

"I'll make sure no one gets hurt!" Fiona reassured. Her smile was bright, and I noticed it was _finally_ as bright and warm as it had been when I first met her. "You two chat business! I'll play with the kids~"

"Thanks!" I waved as she trailed after the children, and then led Ely away to head towards the gardens as I thought back to that first year of peace.

It turned out that part of my nausea, exhaustion, and pain hadn't been just because of the war. Eight months after it ended, I gave birth to Alberich, and now… I raised him. I refused to openly name his father, and it seemed like with every year that passed, more and more people forgot that during the war, I'd been Hartmut's lover. That was safer, both for Alberich and this fragile peace we made stronger each year. Some days were easier than others, but Fiona seemed to take complete and utter delight in babysitting him when I needed a bit of a break.

"Hilda, are you happy?" Ely's eyes were serious and saddened as we walked. "I know I needed the help, and I know you didn't want… no, you couldn't become queen, but… but…"

"Ely, relax." I stepped into the main gardens and sat down on one of the benches. "I'm content."

"But…" She sat down beside me, slumping. "I…"

"Look." I gestured to the flowers around us, all beautiful white chrysanthemums. "Do you know their meaning?"

"Meaning?" She looked confused for a second before she nodded. "Oh, the language of flowers thing. We're just taking things from dragons for it, since no one seems to remember what meanings the humans assigned. Fiona thinks it's fun."

"That's what they're doing in Bern as well. So, do you?" I smiled as she shook her head. "'Loyal love'. And they're from Hartmut."

"From…?" Her eyes were wide. "Truly?!"

"Yep, along with his letters, and Melia's letters. She sends me all sorts of stories." I grinned. "Truly, I only don't go because I want to be here for Alberich, and I just _can't_ take him where Hartmut is. Then the similarities between them will become obvious, and then we get a _mess_."

"Oh, right, you communicate with his wife rather regularly." She sighed. "I always forget that. Does she know about Alberich?" She pouted when I gave her a _look_. "With everything I have to remember, I forget things that aren't tied to ruling! So?"

"Yes, of course I did." I shrugged. "I made sure of it, so that she knew why I avoided official things when they're there."

"Melia _would_ worry." Ely smiled softly. "But, seriously, he sends you these?"

"Very consistently, with Melia's full support." I laughed a little and the wind kicked up, filling the air with the petals. "Ely, remember… even with that Winter's poison likely lessening our lifespans, Hartmut and I _will_ outlive everyone. So, when everything is done, we'll… be together again. When Alberich is grown, when little Zephiel is grown…"

"It'll be a while, though."

"I know that, and so does he." After all, Zephiel was only a few months old. "But what's a couple of decades, when we're likely to live centuries?" I gave her my best smile, the smile I'd worn back before all of this started and we were plotting a prank on our parents. "This is our promise and compromise. Our happy ending will be… delayed, and we will earn it. But we'll have it. I promise this to you, Ely."

"Okay." She smiled back, and it was the same smile she had back in Aquelia, when she eagerly awaited a successful prank's reaction. "Well, in that case, let's actually get down to business, Lady Hildegarde of Hanover."

"Of course, Saint-Queen Elimine of Etruria." We managed to keep serious faces for two heartbeats before bursting into laughter, leaning into each other as we struggled to sit up straight and not fall off the bench. "Oh, gods, this is going to take a bit."

"I guess we'll gossip more! Have you heard about Athos's gift to Maron and little Martin yet?"

"No, tell!"

"Okay, but one thing first." She looked deadly serious. "Idenn's dragonstone."

"It's safe." I nodded to my house. "It's here. But Hartmut is spreading rumors that it's in Aquelia."

"Good. I'll have a fake stone made. Just in case." She went back to her smile. "So, story?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 _Fates of the Heroes:_

 _Roland, the Little Hero_ _\- Roland founded a nation of alliances called 'Lycia', after an old dragon word for 'unity'. He set up his home castle in the old fortress used by the army, and named it 'Ostia', old dragon for 'Shield'. His friend, Elijah, ruled over the territory closest to Bern, called 'Pherae', from the old dragon word for 'Flame-haired'. Roland married Genevieve six years after the Scouring, and the two had a happy life together, traveling after abdicating the throne to their daughter._

 _Elimine, the Saint_ _\- Elimine ruled over Etruria, old dragon for 'sanctuary', with kindness and caution, encouraging the development of arts and academics to help the land heal from the brutal war. A church rose up around her teachings, called the Saint Elimine Church, which dedicated itself to healing the lands. She later abdicated her throne to wander and further spread her teachings, leaving Etruria's fate to her daughter, Cheryl._

 _Athos, the Archsage_ _\- Athos continued to wander through the lands, devoting his power to mending the elemental spirits weakened by the Winter. He always made time, however, to visit Maron and her son, Martin, though young Martin never learned that Athos was his father. He visited the desert home of his youth frequently, but always made time for his friends._

 _Barigan, the Divine Knight_ _\- Barigan and Jasmine ruled over Ilia, old dragon for 'snow', and carefully tended to the buildings and shrines left behind. Jasmine trained future pegasus knights, while Barigan kept a trained cavalry. Both defense forces were used primarily to assist with snow rescues, though they lent their people to the other countries to help with reconstruction. By all accounts, the two had a very happy life with their three children, and the two frequently returned to visit even after they abdicated and took to traveling._

 _Hanon, the Divine Huntress_ _\- Hanon ruled the Kutolah with reluctant brilliance, rallying the other people of the plains into hunts and restoring the temples, while also breaking down some of the old traditions, such as the one surrounding the Katti Blades. She founded the city of Bulgar on the border between the Sacae and Bern, as a safe haven for the plains, and to encourage trade between the Sacae and other nations. When she stepped down as chieftain, leaving the Kutolah to her son, she wandered about the lands, content in no longer having responsibility._

 _Durban, the Berserker_ _\- Durband founded a settlement in the Western Isles where he lived in peace for a few years, satisfying his need for battle through battling bandits. However, after seven years, Armads's call became too great, and he left to fight in one last battle before he completely lost his mind, dying after killing 300 bandits threatening his home, alone. He left behind a wife and two children, and his body was carried to the grove by the Shrine of Seals in the hopes that he could find peace in death. A memorial to Amir was set up with him, and the group decided they would all be buried there, in time, to make sure they could find each other in death._

 _Bramimond, the Dark Druid_ _\- Bramimond remained within the Shrine of Seals, maintaining the seals on the Divine Weapons. He left only to visit the grove. Despite their discomfort, his friends made a point to visit whenever possible. Some days, he seemed more like himself than others, but always, he remembered who his friends were._

 _Hartmut, the Champion_ _\- Hartmut was crowned the first king of Bern, an old dragon word for 'peace'. Two years after his crowning, he married Melia, the daughter of a noble from the old court, who was far more interested in his library than him. He was open to Melia about his love for Hilda, and she was the one who proposed, citing that he needed a shield. The two had one son, Zephiel, and were very good friends. Melia also made a point to write to Hilda, and became great friends with her. When Hartmut abdicated, Melia remained in the castle, eager to use the extra time to read. Hartmut sent her back books he thought she'd find interesting._

 _Fiona, the Dragon Dancer_ _\- Fiona lived in Aquelia with Elimine, serving as an advisor and babysitter for the court. By all accounts, her laughter brought smiles to all who saw her, and her delightful dances that combined skillful movements with enchanting illusions were always the highlight of anyone's day. When Elimine abdicated, Fiona left with her, becoming a traveling dancer again. Though she missed Aenir and Idenn greatly, she became determined to live our her life to the fullest for their sakes, and always kept an eye out for Aenir's husband, Nergal._

 _Hilda, the Thief General_ _\- Hilda ruled Hanover, one of the Great Houses of the newly founded Etruria. She devoted herself to helping Elimine rule Etruria, while also making sure her fellow Great House rulers (Maron, Emma, Vash, and Kim) were not overwhelmed. To her utter shock, her tactics were studied extensively, to the point that a Tactician's School was founded in her honor. She noted that it remained the most horrific 'honor' anyone had given her. She abdicated when Alberich was grown, and traveled the land, learning about the land she helped save. By all accounts, she had a very happy life._

* * *

Author's Notes: And thus, Thief's Legacy reaches its end. For clarification, yes, Hilda and Hartmut lived together from the time they abdicated their position to their deaths, around 850 years after the Scouring (according to my notes, at least). Their son, Alberich, did eventually learn his heritage (and actually became good friends with Zephiel the First, though he never revealed to Zephiel that they were brothers), and ruled Hanover until he abdicated, wandering about just as his parents did. He eventually settled in Arcadia, serving as a history teacher to the children. All of the heroes, who could, abdicated their positions and often traveled together to celebrate being free from responsibilities at long last. I had the beginning part of this chapter mirror the beginning of the first chapter, to help show how after five years, they were finally healing.

Thank you very much for reading this. This story is about the Scouring, a war in the backstory of FE7 and FE6, so if you're curious about my takes on both of those games, please read A Tactician's Testimony (for FE7) and A Tactician's Legacy (for FE6). If you're curious about a little more backstory expansion for FE7, please read A Thief's Testimony, which focuses on the 'parent' generation for FE7 (such as Uther and Elbert).

Again, thank you very much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
